A Debt to a Viking
by GoddessD
Summary: When Jason gets in trouble, Sookie does her best to get him out of it. This time Jason has gotten in debt to everyone's favorite Viking. When Eric meets Sookie, it's more than just money he's after. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

.*******~~~~~~*******.

**A Debt to a Viking**

**Chapter One:**

**Eric**

When I rose, I found I was eager to start my night. I was anticipating a profitable evening at the bar since it was Friday, and Friday and Saturday nights were our biggest money makers. I had planned on spending most of my night on my throne in the bar, so I dressed in a pair of black jeans, my black steel toed "ass kicking" boots, and a black leather vest. Fang bangers and tourists from all around come so they can catch a glimpse of us, vampires, and who am I to deny them of their favorite spectacle. Let me tell you, I have no shortage of blood-bags offering themselves to me on a nightly basis and life was pretty sweet.

I have also been running an underground card game every Monday and Thursday night, for the last couple of months, in the basement of Fangtasia. That was proving quite lucrative. Usually, I would not get involved in such a venture. Sure there was a lot of money to be made, but the people you were forced to associate with, well, they were often less than savory. I was perfectly content running my little area, and working in my bar, but my Queen had found herself having some money troubles. It seems the attention she has drawn to herself, by being an open and prominent Vampire figurehead in Louisiana, has drawn some unfortunate attention to her by the US government; the IRS specifically. Having found herself in need of money, she has been demanding more and more tribute. I did not want dip into my own wealth to make up the difference, and I did not want the Vampires in my area to suffer the indiscretions of our Queen, times had been tough. So my only real solution was to make more money.

After some contemplation I had come to the conclusion that out of all the unsavory things I could have stooped to, to meet her demands, sucking money out of some greedy cretins was the least distasteful of the bunch. I suppose I could have sold "V", or turned out some fangbangers, higher class prostitutes can prove to be very profitable, but instead I decided to take advantage of the greedy. I can tell you there was no shortage of Were, Shifter, Vampire, or Human clientele. Most of the people who gambled with us were banned from local casinos and they were more willing to gamble the amount of money we required. There are degenerate gamblers across all species it seemed. We just exploit them.

Our games were limited to six players, a ten thousand dollar buy in for each player, which seven thousand of it went to the winning pool, and the other three thousand was pure profit for us, earning us about eighteen thousand a game. Did I mention that we double as loan sharks as well? I had quite a few prominent figures in my debt, which I found advantageous. For the time being, things had been working out quite well. The Queen seemed satisfied, at least for a while, and it took very little effort to put one of these games on. We provided the place and the ambiance, they provided the cash. Pam had set up a room downstairs to hold the games. The room was paneled in a dark wood. A small bar stocked with top shelf liquor sat in a corner, a large six man mahogany poker table sat center in the room surrounded by plush deep green chairs, and there was a small bathroom attached, since the games could go on for quite some time. It was simple but effective.

I arrived at Fangtasia at about ten o'clock and the bar was just starting to fill up. I stopped in my office to check my e-mails and make a few calls before I went to sit on my throne, and as I was finishing up Pam came into the office.

"Eric, there is a Jason and Sookie Stackhouse here to see you. They are waiting in the bar. Do you want me to send them back or would you like me to put them in your booth?" Pam asked.

"Send them back." I said waving her off. Jason Stackhouse had been at the poker game last Thursday and lost quite a bit of money, a hundred and seventy-five thousand to be exact. I summoned him here tonight to talk about how he planned to pay back that money. Normally I would have never let someone like Stackhouse in on one of our games but Sam Merlotte, a Shifter from Bon Temps, had vouched for him. I had him investigated after the game, and as it turns out, he had come up with the money to buy into the game when his grandmother passed away and left him a small inheritance. He owns a house in Bon Temps out right, and works as a road crew worker. In other words, he did not have the funds to pay back the money which we loaned him. I ordered him here tonight to discuss how he might be able to pay back such a debt. I was a little surprised when I heard he had not come alone, but I knew he had a sister, and it is common for family members to pay off such debts.

Pam returned shortly ushering in Jason Stackhouse and a beautiful blonde woman, who I assumed was Jason's sister. She was dressed in a pale yellow flowered sundress which hugged her generous curves perfectly and a white cardigan sweater. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back, and she looked like she was meeting someone for afternoon tea, not going to meet Vampire loan sharks to discuss debts. My fangs ran out as I took her in. Her smell was intoxicating, permeating the room as she entered. '_Honey, sunflowers, and sunshine.' _I thought as I motioned to them that they should take the seats in front of my desk, and they complied. The beauty eyed me shyly and blushed at my stare causing the pooling of her sweet smelling blood to rise to the surface turning her a lovely shade of pink, while Jason fidgeted in his chair. They could not have been more different.

Pam's fangs where down and her eyes were fixed on the woman's generous breasts. I couldn't blame her; they were impressive. "Dibs Pam." I said in a tone so low I was sure the humans could not hear me. Pam looked at me and huffed with disappointment, but I just gave her a raise of my eyebrow. She retracted her fangs, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, causing the humans to jump a little at the sound.

I remained fixated on the delicacy before me for another minute when Jason finally broke the silence. "Ah, Mr. Northman?"

"Yes," I said, reluctantly taking my eyes off of the Aphrodite to look at her pathetic brother. "Are you not going to introduce me to this darling young lady you have brought with you?" I said sliding my eyes back to hers, they were a light blue-gray that held a depth that one so young should not carry.

"Yeah, sure... this here is my sister, Sookie." Jason motioned to the woman nervously and she stood, holding out her hand to mine.

"Sookie Stackhouse." She said with her sweet southern accent, and my night seemed to be looking up. Obviously she had not been around Vampires or she would have known that we do not shake hands, but I was not about to miss the opportunity to touch her sun-kissed skin, so I did not point out the faux pas. Instead, I stood and pulled her hand to my lips and laid a soft kiss on the back of it, flicking my tongue just a little, unable to resist the chance to sample the taste of her skin. I was not disappointed and smiled broadly at her when she did not pull her hand back.

"Eric Northman. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you Miss Stackhouse." I purred, knowing full well it would be her pleasure if she yielded to me. We stared, locked on each other's eyes for a moment, when her annoying brother chose to interrupt by clearing his throat. Sookie seemed to shake herself and pulled her hand from mine to sit back down in the chair and unfortunately the moment was over.

"Let us get down to business." I said brushing off our little moment. "Do you have the money you owe me?" I asked knowing full well that he could not have gotten the money together that quickly. I sat back down behind my desk and turned my attention back to Jason.

"Uh, some of it." Jason said and nodded to his sister. She reached in her purse and pulled out a plain white envelope. She hesitantly leaned over to place the envelope on my desk, giving me a perfect view of her luscious cleavage. I licked my lips as I quickly reached over my desk, my finger tips brushing hers as I took the envelope from her. Her skin was soft as silk, and I found I wanted to touch more of it.

"There is fifty thousand dollars in there, Mr. Northman." Sookie said holding her back straight and her head high. She was a proud woman, I could tell, courageous too. _'Walking into a Vampire bar dressed like that...courageous indeed.'_

"I suppose that will do for now, and please call me Eric...Miss Stackhouse." I hoped to hear my name come from her lips. Preferably, while she was underneath me, or on top of me, either way.

"What do you mean "that will do for now"?" Sookie said startled, looking over at her brother, "Jason, how much do you owe Mr. Northman?" Obviously Jason had not fully informed his sister about his predicament...interesting.

"Aw Sook, this is why I didn't want you to come with me." Jason looked regretful. "I should have handled this myself," he scowled.

"Jason, you know I would not just hand you that much money!" Sookie scolded, then looked back to me ."Mr. Northman, how much does he owe you?" she asked and her eyebrows came together as worry crossed her face. I found I did not find it enjoyable as I did with most people.

"Minus the fifty thousand, he owes a balance of one hundred and twenty five." I said as gently as I could.

"A hundred and twenty five...thousand?" She asked the blood drained from her face, for a moment I thought she might faint. I nodded slowly as I studied her reaction, ready to catch her if she did faint, and hoping a little that she did. She sat as still as a Vampire for a moment and closed her eyes. She took three long deep breaths, mesmerizing me with the rise and fall of her bountiful breasts as she did so.

A flush of color came back to her face as I watched the anger in her build, she gritted her teeth and said, "Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, Jason! How did this happen? Where are you going to get that kind of money? Gran has to be rolling over in her grave!" Her hands had balled into fists and she glared at him.

"I told you. I lost some money in a poker game and don't worry about where I get the money from." He said stubbornly.

"Jason Stackhouse you wouldn't!" Sookie exclaimed. I was a bit confused,_ 'He wouldn't what?' _Normally I would have ceased a conversation as this one, but I found I was interested.

"Mind your business woman. Don't be all up in mine. You have Gran's place and Momma and Daddy's house is mine."

Tears welled in her eyes and she seemed to fight to suppress them. "Jason, Momma and Daddy's house is only worth about seventy-five thousand. How are you going to get the rest?" Her voice cracked and I could see the strain on her face as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Jason gave her a hard look, then she hopped up as if someone had shocked her. "Oh NO! HELL NO JASON. We talked about this! I will not sell off Gran's land! You can't be serious! I already gave you my life's savings along with the money Gran left me!"

"Sook, you don't _need _all that land! You're out there all by yourself." Jason said indignantly as I watched Sookie wince._ 'So she is all alone?' _I found myself feeling a little elated at the thought, although it mattered very little if she had a significant other as I could glamor her if I wished.

"Enough Jason! We will talk about this later. Now go out in the bar and get me a gin and tonic. Let me talk to Mr. Northman alone for a moment, please." Her tone brokered no argument. Watching her take command of Jason, like a maker would his child, was proving to be fucking hot, if the tightening in my jeans was any indication. I wanted to throw the little southern belle over my desk. I ruthlessly suppressed a growl.

As soon as Jason was out of the door, Sookie looked over to me, "I apologize that you had to see that, Mr. Northman. My brother is a bit of a...well he's an asshole. But he is my brother and the only family I have left." She said slumping back in her chair. "I can't believe this is happening." She said so low, I was sure I was not meant to hear it. She began to rub her temples, her face strained. After a moment of seemingly composing herself she looked up to me and said, "Mr. Northman..."

I interrupted her, "Eric." I stated plainly, still wanting to hear my name on her lips.

"Yes of course, Eric," She said politely. _'Ahhh, there it is.' _ "how much time are you going to give him to pay you back?" Her face was a stone mask now. I was a little surprised when I realized I was not the first shady loan shark she had dealt with. Jason, it seems, had a bad habit.

I thought about this for a moment, '_The longer I give him to pay back the money, the more chances I have to interact with this intriguing creature. But I do not want to seem weak either, if people believed that I would let not paying back a debt slide, it could cause future problems. I have a reputation to uphold.' _"I require five thousand in thirty days._" _ I stated flatly.

"What happens if Jason can't make the payment." I saw the fear flicker cross her face. I found that I was not happy seeing it there.

"Then we will have to come to some sort of other arrangement." I said giving her one of my winning smiles. "I am sure I can come up with something." I gave her an unmistakable leer.

"I do not appreciate what you are implying Mr. Northman. I am a lady and you will speak to me as such." She said defiantly. _'Oh the fire that burns within her. Delightful.' _

"I am not sure what it is that you believe I am implying?" I said as innocently as possible, giving her a questioning look. It got the reaction I was looking for, she blushed from head to toe.

"I well... I though you were implying that... ummm... never mind." She said looking away from my face.

"No, really I am interested in what you think I was implying." I cocked my head to the side giving her and inquiring look. Of course I _was_ implying what she thought I was, but since it was obvious it was not going to work, I took it in another direction. Sookie began to fidget, looking anywhere but at me and I decided I wanted to play with her just a little. "Were you thinking I was propositioning you for sex?" I said as if the idea had just come to me, as if I was oblivious.

"Well I...ahhh...yeah." She said looking up at me through her long eyelashes. She looked completely edible. I could not help but picture her strewn across my desk, completely nude, her legs spread wide and her core glistening with her wetness as I devoured her. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"I was not." I said while thinking, _'Yes I was.' _I was pleased when I saw a flash of disappointment on her face, before she looked relieved. "I was merely saying that we would cross that bridge when we came to it."

She nodded and looked like she was going to say something but I interrupted, "Not that I am opposed to having sex with you Sookie, my dear. I find you quite enchanting." Her blush deepened, and I wanted to close the space between us. I moved at Vampire speed and was in front of her before she could blink. I was inches from her face, but she didn't move, and I inhaled her sweet scent, shocked to find she was innocent. _'A virgin. How is that possible?' "Lover, w_hen I take you into my bed,"I said and my voice came out husky, laden with lust, "you will be there because you want to be."

Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard, making her neck move in a alluring way. "You sound so sure." She paused taking in a small breath. "I don't think that would be such a good idea." I heard her say, but her body did not lie. I could smell her arousal, and I had to clamp down on my own growing lust, before I threw her down on my desk as fucked her like I had fantasized just minutes earlier.

"I think I am going to go have my drink and get Jason home before he can get into anymore trouble." Sookie said breaking into our intense moment. I stepped back, restraining myself from taking her in my arms and tasting her luscious lips. "Good Night Mr. Northman." She gave me a nod of her head and turn to walk out of my office.

"Good night Sookie." I called and she paused at the door, but didn't look back. "I look forward to seeing you again."

She nodded and walked out. As much as I wanted to follow her out to the bar, I choose to stay in my office. I was so wound up, I would probably damage one of the blood-bags right now. I rubbed my straining member absently through my jeans in an attempt to ease the ache there, when my child came bursting through the door.

"Well?" She said impatiently. She sniffed the air, and then frowned. "You didn't fuck the Stackhouse woman?"

"Sookie." I said ignoring Pam and thinking about Sookie's sweet smell and tempting body.

"Sookie...whatever..."Pam said sounding annoyed.

"No."

"Well you at least tasted her right? I mean she smelled...delicious." Pam said and she looked wistful.

I growled at her. "No, and neither will you. She will be mine." I ordered knowing the next thing out of my child's mouth would be something about sharing. Although we did so on occasion, I would not allow that with Sookie. I wanted to possess her. There was something about her that I could not put my finger on. I felt an unfamiliar connection to her that I wished to explore.

"Fine. I don't know why you're being all possessive over a blood-bag. Sure she smells sweet and comes in an inciting package, but she is still a blood-bag."

"Enough Pamela." I was not in the mood.

Pam eyed me for moment before she asked, "You don't _like_ the human...do you?" She was working hard to suppress a smirk, but the light lilt in her voice gave her away.

"Don't you have something to do." I said completely ignoring her, looking over my desk for a distraction. She giggled, fucking giggled. "Do you need to be reminded that I am the master and you are the child?"

"No, Master." She said looking down in submission, but I could feel her amusement in our bond. I waved her off then and she left. I spent some time thinking about my southern belle that night and I couldn't help but look forward to our next encounter.

.*****~~~~~*****.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~.**

**Chapter Two**

It was exactly two weeks since I had the meeting with Sookie and her brother. I had hoped she would come strolling into my bar, but alas, she did not. My interest in the local fang bangers had diminished since I had spied my future lover. Her beauty and grace only illustrated the distinction between a human such as herself and the pathetic and vile humans that often frequented my bar. I found myself a bit disgruntled as I sat on my throne. I wasn't even enjoying kicking the vermin from my dais, as much as I usually did. My child noticed this change in my behavior and had been pushing my patience.

"Eric, your brooding and sulking is not good for business. I haven't seen you eat all night. Why not try out that little blond over there? She looks tasty." Pam said pointing out a blond woman about five foot six, dressed in tight black miniskirt and an almost see-through lace top that showed her bright red bra underneath. From behind I could see she was built similar to Sookie, but clearly not as magnificently. The woman's height was about the same but she was much thinner and did not possess the lovely soft curves that Sookie did. Her blond hair was obviously bottled and not natural. When she turned in my direction, I could not even imagine she looked anything like my Sookie, the woman looked like every other fang banger. She would not even be able to simulate innocence as her dark brown eyes showed the wear of someone who has been around the block, so to speak.

"Not interested Pam. She is skin and bones, her hair and breasts are fake, and it looks like there have been many there before me." I said brushing off my child's attempts to push me onto this disgusting human.

"Oh give me a break Eric." She said exasperated. "Such things have never bothered you before. Please do not even tell me this is because of that Stackhouse woman." Pam glared at me.

"It has nothing to do with Miss Stackhouse. I am simply not in the mood." I said my irritation was building and I thought about putting Pam over my knee. The middle of the bar was no place to discuss such things and her attitude left much to be desired.

"Yeah...that's why you're sitting up here drowning yourself in that despicable synthetic blood, if you can even call it blood, instead of partaking in something more fresh." Pam's voice was petulant.

"Unless you would like to be punished right here, Pamela, this conversation is over. Do I make myself clear?" I hissed and Pam backed off, stomping off to her place at the door. She knew she had overstepped her bounds and that I would follow through with my threats.

By the time it was a little after one in the morning, I was growing tired of sitting on display and contemplated leaving early when much to my delight, I caught a familiar scent. I took a deep breath and looked to the direction in which the mouthwatering smell was coming from. I _knew_ it was her; I could pick out that scent anywhere.

There stood my future lover speaking to Pam at the door. She was dressed in a white tee-shirt with the logo for Merlotte's Bar over her left breast, short black shorts that showcased her smooth tan legs, and black tennis shoes. Apparently she could make any outfit look fantastic. I licked my lips, imagining her taste on my tongue. She had not yet seen me staring. I told Pam to bring her back to my office, just loud enough for her to hear me. Sookie's brother was not with her and I hoped that perhaps she came to see me, but if the look on her face said anything, it was that she was troubled. I sped back to my office and sat in my chair posing myself to appear that I was hard at work.

Pam knocked a minute later and I gave her permission to enter. Sookie entered and she looked distraught. "Thank you, Pam, that will be all." I said dismissing her, she rolled her eyes at my antics and left without a word, shutting the door behind her. I turned my attention back to Sookie.

"Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. I was pleased to see her. Although the look on her face made me wish it was under better circumstances.

"Mr. Northman, I apologize for interrupting your evening." She started politely, making me wonder if she was always this cordial, or if this was a ploy she used.

"Please call me Eric." I said since she stubbornly refused to do so. "There is no need to apologize. I happen to have time for you." I replied. There was no way I wanted to discourage her from coming to see me. "Now tell me, what can I do for you Sookie?"

"Have you seen Jason? Please tell me that you did not allow my brother into another one of your games." She said her eyes were pleading.

"I have not seen your brother since our last meeting. Is there a reason you believe your brother would be here?" I kept my eyes fixed on her._ 'What has her so upset?'_

Curiously she bit her lip and her eyes welled, "Oh hell..." she said and the hold over her emotions broke while her hands covered her face as she wept. I was at a loss as to what to do. Weeping women are not something I am used to having to deal with, but I felt compelled to comfort her. I rushed over to her, swept her in my arms, and sat down on the couch that sat against the far wall of my office. I rocked her in my arms and brushed my hand through her hair, while I whispered to her in my native tongue. Her head rested against my chest as her fragile body shook. I held her like that until her sobbing quieted and then we just sat together, in a comfortable silence. I wanted to find out the cause for this turmoil but I did not want to disturb her lest she cry again.

After a while her breathing evened out and she seemed to have fallen asleep._ 'What kind of woman falls asleep in the middle of a Vampire bar, in the arms of a Vampire no less? She is trusting and naive…rare traits in humans today. Dangerous traits.' _I thought as I brushed a few of her golden strands of hair from her face. _'She looks so angelic while she sleeps.' _I closed my own eyes and imagined what it would be like to wake up and see that face. I listened to the evenness of her breathing, and the steady thumping of her heart, and found it tranquil. It wasn't until I heard a light knock on the door did I realize that it had put me into downtime.

Pam opened the door slowly when I didn't answer, and she cautiously peered in. "What are you two up to in here?" She paused taking in the scene, "Is she _asleep_?" she asked sounding astonished. It was not like I had humans sleeping in my office often.

"Yes." I answered in a whisper. I did not wish to wake Sookie yet. I was quite enjoying the closeness. Not since my human life had I held another like this, I vaguely remember doing so with my children on occasion and never have I spent time like this with a woman. I feed, fuck and leave. I do not comfort, hold or snuggle.

"What are _you_ doing?" Pam sounded genuinely curious, taking in our intimate, yet totally clothed, position on the couch. I had Sookie wrapped in my arms, her head cuddled to my chest.

"Nothing." I answered shortly as I rose and laid Sookie carefully back down on the couch. She immediately curled up, but otherwise didn't stir. I indicated to Pam that we should move this conversation outside. She stepped back and I followed her out, closing the door quietly behind me. The bar was empty and I was surprised to see it was almost three in the morning. I couldn't believe it had been that long. The time seemed to fly by.

I decided to speak before she could ask me any more questions that I did not have the answers for.

"Have Jason Stackhouse tracked down and brought back here. He and I need to have a little chat." Whatever he had done, had left Sookie in a state that made me feel uncomfortable, and I was not pleased.

"Oh goody! Do I get to play too?" Pam asked excitedly. She always loved playing a bad ass. She was quite good at it. She did this thing with a cigar cutter and let's just say that any man of any species would have nightmares.

"Normally, I would say yes, but lately you have been pushing your luck. I think maybe you need to be reminded that your actions have consequences." I said with a full grin.

Pam scowled and whined, "But Errrrric...first you won't share the girl, and now you won't share her brother. It's so unfair! I don't understand why you're being all "Emo." she pouted. I hate when she whines. Vampires do not whine, yet here _my_ child is...whining.

I rolled my eyes. I did not see what that nasty red "Emo" children's puppet had to do with me. Pam had bought one saying it was the most popular toy for sale this year and brought it to the bar. She said she saw a human child at the mall throw a tantrum to have one and she was curious because it rolled around on the floor and laughed. I thought it might be possessed, in fact, that little red furry bastard creeped me out. The first chance I got, I incinerated the blasted thing. "How am I being like that child's toy Pam? That is utterly absurd!"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Not ELMO...EMO. It means an emotional...oh never mind." I wasn't sure what was worse; being told that I am like a fire-engine red plush toy that writhes on the floor and giggles like a neurotic demon, or being told I am being overly emotional.

"I am not being EMO...as you say." I said defiantly holding my head up. "I am simply exploring a new avidity." I was in no way going to express my strange fascination with Sookie to my child, not at this point anyway. I was not entirely sure how I felt about it myself. I found I was curious of these strange reactions and feelings I had when I was around her and I felt like I wanted to explore them. In my many long years, I do not think I have ever felt so obsessed with a woman. Not to say I was not attracted to other women, I have had thousands of women, of many different races, and I have enjoyed most of them, but I had never felt this strange serenity that I felt from simply having her in my arms. _'Okay maybe I am being a bit emo.'_ I admitted, but only to myself.

"Sure." she said unconvinced and shrugged. "I'd better be off. I have a date with some dinner. Twins, identical twins. Yummy." She said lifting her eyebrows at me.

"Goodnight, Pam." I called before soundlessly entering my office leaving Pam in my wake. As I entered I saw that Sookie's eyes were still closed, but she was sitting up and she stretched, raising her arms above her head, arching her back. I pictured her up against the wall, my hand pinning both of hers above her. _'To watch this flower bloom under my touch would be pure rapture. Soon.' _

When Sookie opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and spotted me, I was unable to wipe the lust from my features fast enough, and when she caught a glimpse, she blushed that lovely shade of pink that I admired and I smiled with my fangs fully distended. I was enjoying the effect I had on her as much as I was enjoying the effects she had on me.

"Eric, I am so sorry! I did not mean to cry all over your shirt! It's ruined!" Sookie said looking truly dismayed. I had not even noticed.

"Sookie, please, I would let you ruin a hundred of my shirts as long as you don't cry again." I pleaded and she giggled a little. It was a light sound and the small smile on her face made her look even more stunning, tear stained and all.

"Now that you have had a good laugh at my expense," I said in a teasing manner, "will you tell me why you came here tonight?" I did not want to bring up the sore subject, but I could not remedy an ailment I did not know the cause of.

Sookie looked conflicted for a moment before she spoke, "I really shouldn't bother you with my problems." She glanced down at her lap. I moved swiftly to sit beside her and reached over to raise her chin, wanting to see her eyes.

"Sookie, it is no bother. I am interested. What has made you so upset?" Since she was asking about Jason earlier, I was sure he was the cause.

Sookie looked at me with a strange expression, and began tentatively, "When I got home from work tonight, I went to my bedroom to take off my jewelry, like I always do before a shower, and I found that my jewelry box had been cleaned out. All the little trinkets that my Gran left me were gone." A single tear ran down her cheek and I could not help but scoop it up with my finger and pop it in my mouth, even her tears tasted divine. She didn't seem opposed to my action, which pleased me. Sookie continued as if it had not happened, "Most of the items weren't worth much, more sentimental, but still a few pieces had been precious. My Grandmother's wedding ring and a broach my great-grandmother had given her, a few other irreplaceable pieces..." She trailed off then seemed to shake herself, "anyway, when I noticed my jewelry was gone I checked the rest of my house and all my great grandmother's silver was gone, along with grandfather's coin collection." She looked truly disheartened.

"You are sure that it was your brother who plundered your home and not some random thief?" I asked, but I figured that a degenerate piece of shit like Sookie's brother would definitely have stooped so low.

"Yes. All the doors were locked and none of the windows were broken. He is the only other person with a key." Sookie said sounding sullen.

"Why do you help him Sookie? Your brother seems...worthless." I had to ask. _'Why would she give up so much to help someone like Jason? Brother or not he makes her miserable.'_

"Eric, he's my brother." she stated as if that answer would explain it all. I just raised an eyebrow at her response. "I know he is a shit. He has gambled away almost everything he has, but I can't watch him be hurt, not over money. He is all I have." I could see the loneliness in her eyes. That was an emotion I was familiar with, it is one of the reasons I made Pam. "I just know he's in trouble."

"Maybe a beating would deter him from gambling." I stated plainly and almost immediately regretted my bitter words.

Sookie's face became a stone mask and she abruptly stood up, "Goodnight, Mr. Northman. I am sorry to have burdened you with my problems."

_'Shit! Shit!' _I thought as she continued, "Thank you for your kindness earlier, I am sorry you had to witness my little...ahhh...outburst. I think I should be going, it's late. I won't bother you any further." Just like that, Sookie turned to leave.

I wasn't sure how to recover from my blunder, so almost without thinking, I reached over and grabbed her wrist, turning her toward me. "Sookie wait, I did not mean for my words to come out so...harshly." I never was good at apologies.

Sookie pulled away and I dropped my hand. She stood motionless for a moment closing her eyes, and then she said something that I never would have expected, "Eric, you need to call the police!" Her face became panicked.

"What? WHY?" I asked, surprised and alarmed. '_Why would I call the police?'_

"There are four guys waiting outside in a van that is parked near your car. It's the red sports car right? Drainers. They are armed and plan to kidnap you. They heard you're very old and they think they can get a lot of money for your blood!" she said in a rush. She looked at me with a compounded expression of concern and fear.

I narrowed my eyes at her as my mind tried to make sense of what was happening. _'Did she come here to lure me for the drainers? Is this her way of repaying the debt? How does she know this?' _A deep growl ripped up my throat and I had Sookie pushed up against the wall before you could say 'Kill a human."

"Tell me how you know this. Are you working with them?" I snarled and attempted to glamour her into telling me the truth. The thought of her betraying me cut deeper than I thought it would, deeper than it should have. Vampires, in general, are always looking for a betrayal. Most of us become too selfish to be loyal for long.

"Oh my god...NO! I would never do that! I'm a...a telepath. I can read their minds," she squeaked, from the pain of the grip I had on her upper arms, and nearly breathless from the speed at which I moved, her fear was plastered on her face. When I realized it was me that she was scared of I released her and took a step back, it dawned on me that even though she answered my question, if my glamour _had_ worked, she would not have been so fearful as she was. _'A telepath that could not be glamoured? I had not foreseen that. Interesting and yet another surprise.' _ Although the idea that she could read my mind startled me.

"Can you read me Sookie?" I kept the tone of my voice low and steady.

"No!" Sookie shook her head emphatically. "I can hear Humans clearest, Shifters and Weres some, but I can't read Vampires at all. You all are just voids to me."

I studied her for a moment, "I believe you." I did believe her against my better judgment. Usually I would eliminate any human or supernatural if they were even suspected of being a threat to me, but I didn't want to be rid of her. I wanted to believe her. I wanted to spend more time with her, every detail I learned about her just made her more intriguing, and it had been a long time since I had found anyone so enticing. I considered what my thoughts of her had been earlier and I knew she would have had some sort of reaction to them, if she could hear them, and she did not. There was no way Sookie was that good of an actress. Her body would not lie.

Sookie looked relieved for a second before she brought me back to the situation at hand…the drainers. "We need to call the police Eric."

There was no way I would get the police involved in this. Not only would they do nothing to the drainers, unless they were caught_ while_ taking my blood, which I would never allow, but I would miss the opportunity to punish them before they met their end. "No police Sookie. I will deal with this."

"Eric what are you going to do with them?" Sookie demanded.

"Stay here. I am going to go and invite our guests to join us." I said, ignoring her question. I could easily take care of four humans. Sookie looked like she was going to protest. I just held up one finger and said, "Wait here. I will get to you in a moment." I wanted to see if she was right, and if she truly was telepathic, the only way to do that was to confirm what she said. I walked to my desk, pulled out a pair of leather gloves and put them on. If there was a chance I would be handling silver, it was better to be safe than sorry. Sookie took a seat back on the couch and I took off to the store room in the back of the club. There was roof access from in there, my alternate escape route. It came in handy from time to time, since I can fly.

When I got to the roof I peered over the edge to see a white panel van parked a few spaces over from my Corvette. _'Fucking Human scum,' _I thought as I shot myself up into the air. I flew right above where the van was parked and I dropped myself to the hood of the van with a force that caused it to buckle under the impact. Then I smashed through the windshield and yanked out the two sitting in the front seats by the front of their shirts. Both of them shrieked and I slammed the two idiots' heads together and dropped them to the ground. I heard the back doors to the van open and two more imbeciles came rushing out. One had a silver net in his hand and the other had a gun. I went for the guy with the net first. He tossed it at me and I grabbed it with my left hand and flung it away from me while I swung at him with my right hand. My fist connected with his chin and he crumpled to the ground. Unfortunately, the last guy got two rounds off before I got to him. I took one in the shoulder and one in the chest. It hurt like a bitch, but it didn't slow me down enough to save his ass. They were not silver bullets. I snapped the wrist that he was holding the gun in and yanked him in close to me. He screamed as I sunk my teeth into his neck. I needed the blood since I had been shot and the fucker owed me, so I took what I needed. When I felt his pulse slow I took one last pull of his blood before I released him and let him fall to the ground. "Fucking piece of shit!" I said and kicked him in the ribs once for good measure. He was lucky I didn't snap his neck. I let him live…for now.

I pulled out my cell to call Pam. Pam picked up in two rings.

"Eric, this had better be good because I'm in the middle of dessert," Pam said snarkily._ 'Of course, the __twins.' _ I would have been impressed but I had them before. I've had better.

"Get back to the club Pamela. We have some unexpected guests." I said sharply, conveying that the situation was serious and now was not the time for her bullshit.

"I'll be there in ten." Pam said and hung up. I picked up the shooter and hurled him into the back of the van, then went to get the two that I had pulled from the windshield and tossed them in as well. Now that I got a good look at them, flannel shirts and jeans, they look just like many of the redneck humans in the area.

I was sure it would be a while before any of them stirred, so leaving them in the van would not pose a problem. Pam would be here to deal with them while I questioned the fourth guy, the one that had the net. He would be the most coherent, plus, this would be a good opportunity to test Sookie's gift. I strode over to the asshole that was still on the ground and grabbed his ankle. I dragged him to the back door, swung open the door, and pulled him in. He groaned when the door smacked into his head as it closed. I have to admit, I might have slowed just a little to allow that to happen. I pushed open the door to my office and pulled the asshole in. I unceremoniously dropped his leg when he was positioned in the middle of my office floor. Sookie stood and looked down at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Where are the other guys?" she asked and then closed her eyes for a second and looked back to me. "They are still...alive?"

"Yes, I subdued them." I said flatly and she gaped at me in bewilderment. "You look surprised. Did you think I would kill them all?" I asked, keeping my expression blank. Most likely they would not live for long, but they needed to be questioned. I needed to find out if they were the entire cell of Drainers or if there were more of them, more that might come looking for their friends. In addition to finding out if they had drained any Vampires in my area; these kinds of attacks were not and would not be tolerated. I wanted to know for sure that Sookie was not involved. _'As soon as my child arrives, I will get my answers...all of them.'_

**.*********~~~~~~********.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Three**

I tied the drainer to one of the chairs in my office, setting him in the center of the room. He looked a little worse for wear. His mouth was bleeding from the impact my fist had with his chin and I was sure I had cracked more than a few teeth. Not that it made much difference in his appearance, he was nothing to look at, just the standard issue redneck you find in these parts, from his buzz haircut to his flannel shirt and dirty jeans. The fucker deserved more but I scolded myself for damaging his mouth, though there was not much I could do about it now.

"Oh my goodness Eric. Your hurt." Sookie grimaced after she took in my appearance, my shirt was stained with blood, mine and the human's. All thoughts of the drainer flew out of my head as she looked at me, truly concerned for my well being. She closed the distance between us to examine my wounds, she showed no fear. She stood in front of me and looked into my eyes for permission as she raised my shirt slowly to get a better look the damage. I remained silent but nodded, indicating that she should continue. I was curious that after our little encounter a few minutes ago, she would approach me in such a way. I allowed her to remove my shirt and held back a wince at the pang in my injured shoulder as I lifted my arms. The wound would heal quickly but in the mean time there would be pain.

At the moment, I was grateful for the pain, it helped to keep my head clear and my blood lust in check, I tried to keep my focus on it. With Sookie being so close and her intoxicating smell permeating my senses it was proving difficult to keep hold of my self-control. Being over a thousand years old,I have superior self-control, so it is a testament to how strongly I was affected by her. It baffled me, she baffled me._ 'Innocent, yet so seductive. So young, but wise. She is an enigma.' _

Sookie ran the tip of her finger around the uninjured area that surrounded the wound on my shoulder. Her touch, so light it was like a moths wing, sent a shiver down my spine. I found myself standing there completely enthralled by her. _'To hell with it. I want her. She will be mine.' _I thought and I growled, throwing all caution to the wind. I wrapped my uninjured arm around her waist, pulling her into me, and crushing my lips against hers. At first she stood rigid in my arms, but after a moment her body relaxed and her hand slipped up around my neck and her finger knotted in my hair. She parted her lips allowing me entrance and I left no part unexplored as I slowed my pace to savor her taste and the way her soft lips caressed my own. The warmth of her body against mine was eliciting a strong reaction from my body and I was sure she could feel my arousal as she pressed against me. A moan escaped my lips as she ran her tongue over my fangs and from a small cut, I could taste her sweet blood on my tongue. _'Her blood is ambrosia.'_ I had the overwhelming urge to give her a bit of my own blood, so on impulse, I pierced my own tongue and the taste of the combination of her blood and mine brought out something primal in me as I felt the magic of my blood spreading through her. I found it exciting, I am always so calculating, but with her, I was going on instinct. My blood began to whisper her emotions to me, excitement, desire, wonder, fear, concern. I forgot how intense giving my blood to someone could be. I don't think I have given anyone my blood, not since I made Pam. _'I think I may enjoy this, she will not be able to hide the truth from me now.' _

Pam chose that moment to rush through the door dramatically, her teeth bared, ready for action. "Eric, What is so urgent?" Pam said startling Sookie, causing her to jump and try to pull away from me, but I held her tightly to me, my reaction was automatic. Sookie's face was flushed and her chest was heaving, I had left her breathless from our kiss_._ I wanted more. Pam's expression went from deadly to a smirk. I could feel Sookie's embarrassment and disappointment at our interruption, and when she gently pushed against me again, I reluctantly let her pull away. I refocused my attention to my child.

"It seems this human and his three friends thought it would be profitable to drain me and sell my blood." I motioned to the passed out drainer. Then, I was unable to keep the grimace from my face as the bullets in my shoulder and chest finally pushed their way out. Sookie looked on in awe but Pam paid no mind as they dropped to the floor, her eyes stayed glued to mine.

"Where are his friends?" Pam sneered, I could feel her rising anger and she could feel I was in pain. My child may be a pain in the ass, but she is _my_ pain in the ass, and one of the few loyal vampires I know, the only one I trust completely. I knew from the moment I saw Pam that she would be my child, just as I know now with Sookie that she will be mine. _'I always get what I want.' _I thought smugly.

"I threw them in the back of their van. I don't think they will wake for a while, but just in case I want you to secure them downstairs." I ordered and then added, "Oh and have fun Pam, find out what you can." I wanted to witness what Sookie could do, without interruption, and this would keep her busy.

"Oh goodie, and I thought I was being punished!" Pam gave me a fangy smile and clapped her hands in excitement, I could feel her delight at the prospect, then she took off without hesitation. _'She is always so eager to assert her power.'_

I turned back to Sookie. "When I wake the drainer I will be asking him questions. I want you to tell me if he is being truthful and anything else you can glean." Sookie looked at me for a long moment, I could feel she was conflicted, so I added, "It would minimize the amount of torture they will need to endure for us to be sure they are telling us everything, and that it is truth."

"Okay...I can do that." Sookie said tentatively.

"Good, now what is it that they say? Ah, let's get this show on the road." I said wanting to get this over with. There are much more enjoyable things I could be doing with the remainder of my evening. _'Such as experiencing what it's like to bed a telepath...for example.'_ I walked over to my desk to pull out a small first aid kit. I keep several useful items in there, including smelling salts. Some humans tend to pass out when they are being interrogated and we can't have that, can we? I used smelling salts to wake the drainer and when he realized the situation he was in, he immediately began to ooze fear.

"Where am I?" the drainer asked still dazed. He winced in pain.

"In a shit load of trouble," I stated flatly and his eyes went wide. He blinked them a couple of times then just stared at me, mouth wide open.

"Wha...where are my friends?" He stuttered, wearing the classic "Oh Shit" look on his face. I have seen it a thousand times.

"Oh, by your friends you mean the three dead humans?" I asked slyly. I hadn't killed the other drainers...yet, but he didn't know that.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please man, don't kill me! Oh God help me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" The drainer pleaded as he fought against his restraints. It was futile.

"Your God can not save you from me," I scoffed, then moved to stand in front of him. I bent over him putting my face inches from his. He leaned his head back as far as he could and I bared my teeth and hissed, "You will answer all my questions. If you lie...I will know and you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes," he sputtered.

"Good...now let's start with something easy. What is your name?" I asked straightening and taking a couple of steps back from him.

"J..Jimmy Webb," he said and I looked over to Sookie, who was sitting on the couch leaning forward her elbows on her knees, and she nodded. I looked back to the drainer.

"Jimmy, tell me, how many were with you tonight?" I keep my face a stone mask, the one I used when I played "bad ass" Vampire Sheriff, cold and emotionless.

"Just the four of us," Jimmy said, his heart sped up and his left eye twitched ever so slightly. He was lying. I looked over to Sookie again, she shook her head to indicate he was not being truthful, and I could tell _she_ was. I could feel it and was pleased.

The Drainer's eyes went from me to Sookie and his expression was one of confusion. I walked back over to my desk and pulled out a jar and a pair of pliers. The jar was filled about half way with teeth, human, vampire and otherwise. It's quite amusing that the most common fear of most creatures is a fear of losing teeth. Who hasn't had the dream where your teeth were falling out, or crumbling in your mouth, even Vampires dream occasionally. I found it very useful. I set the jar and the pliers on the corner of my desk so he could see them. I stole a glace at Sookie, I could feel her apprehension and anxiety, so I winked at her. She just shook her head and looked down at her lap. _'Better she sees who I am now.'_ I thought trying to keep my twinge of regret at bay. I was uncertain whether I wanted her to see this side of me, but I decided to just go with it. I turned my focus back at the human scum.

"Now, I know that is a lie. I warned you about lying, didn't I?" I walked back over to him and grabbed his jaw forcing it open. "Should I start with your eye teeth?" I said glacially and he cried out in pain from the pressure I was putting on his already damaged jaw. I released him so he could speak, but instead he clamped his mouth shut and shook his head._ 'This is going too slowly.'_ I contemplated whether or not I wanted to start ripping out this fucker's teeth in front of Sookie._ 'Maybe I should have her leave the room.'_

"Eric..." Sookie said breaking into my momentary thoughts. "why not let me try before you play dentist." She grimaced.

I smirked at her and nodded._ 'Let's see what she can do.' _Then I smirked at Jimmy, who currently looked like he was going to urinate in his pants. I really hoped he did not do that.

Sookie got up off the couch and walked over to the fool. I could feel her determination as she set her hand on Jimmy's forearm. I twitched a little. I did not want her to touch him. _'It is not that I am jealous, it is just that he is undeserving of her touch,' _I told myself.

"Jimmy, unless you want this guy here," Sookie waved her hand in my direction to indicate me, then continued, "to go mid-evil on your ass, I suggest you answer our questions." Sookie said with a strength to her voice that did not match her emotions, which were conflicted. _'She is very good at hiding her emotions, quick on her feet…interesting.' _Jimmy stared at her and nodded slowly. Sookie kept her eyes fixed on his. "There are six of you, who are the other two?" she asked, then continued, even though the drainer had not responded. "Where are they?" she paused again then looked at me. "Okay, I'm done. I have all we need." she said and sat back down on the couch and she looked relieved. _'What the fuck? She has all we need?' _I eyed her skeptically for a moment, then she said "Jimmy and his friends, the three...ahhh...dead guys," she said carefully. I was impressed that she was cautious and sticking to the story I had told the drainer and had not slipped by saying they were downstairs. Not that it was a huge feat; it just showed me she paid attention to details. As in all things, the details are everything, especially when it comes to deception. "And the two gals, who were staking out the bar with the intention of choosing and kidnapping a vampire, are the only other ones involved. Apparently one of the girls was talking to a Vampire tonight who told her you were the oldest thing in the bar. That's why they picked you. The girls' names are Vicky and Tori and are currently held up at Jimmy's house waiting for them to come back." She thought for a moment and added, "If you check his wallet, I'm sure you can get his address. Anyways, Jimmy and his friends have only drained one Vampire in Louisiana and a few in Mississippi, three maybe four."

"How do you know? I didn't say shit! YOU LYING FUCKING BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU? YOU...YOU FREAK!" Jimmy bellowed at Sookie and I felt her pain at the words. I snapped and was on him before he could take another breath. I backhanded him, causing his head to rock back on his shoulders, then I grabbed his chin to look him right in the eye.

"You dare speak to my lover that way! You are not even worthy enough to lick the dirt off her shoes you worthless pathetic excuse for a human!" I spat, my voice laced with the venom of my rage. I roughly released his chin. I called Pam, through our bond. The basement was sound proof and I was not willing to leave Sookie alone with the Drainer.

Pam appeared a minute later, "Master?"

"Take this," I motioned to the filth before me, "down to meet the same fate as his friends."

"NOOOOOO!" The drainer shouted and struggled in his chair. Pam gave him one swift blow to the back of his head and he was thankfully out cold. She grabbed the back of the chair, tilting it back so the front legs were off the ground, and pulled him out of the room.

"Sookie," I said turning to her, just as she was saying, "Eric." Sookie giggled.

"Continue Sookie." I said wanting to hear what she had to say, before I questioned her as to how she got so much information from only a couple of questions.

"Are you going to kill those guys?" she asked. I could feel her guilt and I did not like it.

"Perhaps...why do you ask? Do you think they are undeserving of death?" I was curious as to why she would care what happened to them.

"It's not my place to decide who lives and who dies," she said. I just waited for her to continue and after a moment she stated "I just don't like the idea of anyone dying because of me."

I moved to sit next to her on the couch. "You do not honestly believe that you are to blame for the predicament the Drainers are in. You had nothing to do with their decision to try and capture me, correct?"

"No, I didn't, but since I revealed them to you, it makes me responsible for what happens to them." She was sincere. She felt like it was her doing.

"Would you rather that the Drainers captured me and drained me? Do you think they would have allowed me to live when they had their fill of my blood?" I wanted her to see this was not her fault and that the drainers would get what they deserve.

"No! Of course not! I would not have wanted them to drain you. If I did, I wouldn't have told you that they were out there," she protested, pouting in an alluring way. _'Those lips, so soft, so sweet...' _

"They would not have been successful and would have been captured when they tried to take me, so all you did was speed up their apprehension. Do you think they should not be punished for their actions? They have killed several Vampires according to you...do they not deserve the same curtsey that they have shown others?" I asked.

"Hmpf..." She huffed and then sighed. _'She's stubborn.' _I thought and I knew she realized I was right.

"Now I am curious, tell me, how did you glean so much information from him in such a short time?" I changed the subject, wanting to get this conversation over with. The night was growing late and there was little time. I could feel Sookie was tired and weary._ 'She needs rest. Maybe she would stay with me.' _

"Well...the guy you had tied up was a pretty good broadcaster. I could hear him pretty clearly. Between him and the three you have downstairs, it wasn't hard. Your friend Pam has them thinking about all kinds of things, but mostly they are really scared of her." Sookie shivered and I placed my hand on her thigh, rubbing my thumb against her skin. She stiffened for a moment then relaxed when I didn't move it upward as I wanted to do, but she was shaken up from the night. Now was not the time unfortunately.

"When you woke Jimmy and he asked about his friends, he thought about the two girls and hoped they were not caught. That's how I knew there were six of them. Jimmy thought about them being safe at home and wished he was there with them. I could see they shared an apartment, a small two bedroom here in Shreveport. As far as how I found out about the other Vampire drainings, well, one of the guys downstairs had been trying to think of how their plan went wrong and how this time was different from the other times they kidnapped a Vampire." Sookie put her hands in her lap and fidgeted. She was nervous about something. I studied her face then moved my hand from her thigh to rest on top of her hands. This action seemed to comfort her.

"You are very gifted..." I said attempting to pay her a complement, "and very beautiful. A rare treasure."

"Ah, thank you, I think." she looked at me crookedly, blushing pink, and I smiled. "But this..." She pointed to her head, "is not a gift. It's more like a curse."

"Do not be ridiculous. The possibilities for its usefulness are endless. Do you not use it to your advantage?" I did not understand why she struggled so much if she was so talented.

"Eric, you have no idea what it's like. I hear voices all the time, all the horrible little things people think about me, secretly, and what they think of each other. Their wishes and fantasies. It's not like I can simply turn it off, I have to work hard on keeping up my shields. It takes a lot of effort, some people are such clear broadcasters, that I have a hard time distinguishing if the person thought something or said something out loud, which is why most people think I'm crazy, when I answer their thoughts by mistake. My mind is constantly doing multiple things at one time. It's hard to find peace." _ 'Is this why she lives alone? Why she is not attached to someone?'_ "When I touch someone, it's like their mind comes into sharper focus, so holding hands, hugging, or even kissing can be a horrible experience." Sookie trailed off. Then I could feel her chagrin as she blushed again as she said, "Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me?" She stood up pulling herself from my grasp. "I just can't keep my mouth shut when I'm around you. I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I can't do this, I shouldn't do this. I need to go."

"Sookie wait." I said and moved in front of her to block her from the door. I was not willing to let her leave yet, not like this. "What can't you do? Why?" I could feel her internal struggle. She wanted to stay and go. I wanted her to stay.

"This," she stated a little frantically, while motioning from herself to me with her hand. "whatever _this_ is."

"Do you fear me? I can tell you are attracted to me. So what is the issue?"_ 'Why deny the connection we both feel?'_ She had nothing to fear, now that I had decided to make her mine.

"Yes...and no." She stated ambiguously. "I don't feel like you are going to hurt me, physically so I am not scared in that way, even though I know I should be. I bet you could kill me before I could blink. I am more scared of what you want with me. I can't read _your_ mind."

"I am simply interested in getting to know you," I said honestly. '_In every way.'_

"Look...there is just way too many reasons, this, is just well...such a bad idea. I'm tired and I need to get home. I worked all day today and I have to work the mid-shift tomorrow. Can we talk about this some other time?" she replied and I could feel her fatigue. I felt disheartened but not dissuaded. This conversation would go better after she had some rest and some time to put tonight behind her. _'I will allow her space… for now.'_

"Yes, of course my sweet Sookie, you need to rest. We will continue our conversation another night." I said and moved forward taking two steps to take her in my arms. She allowed it and when my lips touched hers, she did not resist, she kissed me back. Her mouth had said "no" but her body said "yes!" My confidence shot through the roof. I knew it would not be long before she gave into me completely. _'You still have it Northman,' _I thought as my short-lived compassion for her exhaustion waned and my need for her consumed me.

**.~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~.**

**A/N: Have I ever told you that I love you guys? Your reviews have been wonderful! Please keep them coming and I will keep writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Four**

I was pleased with the way the situation with the drainers played out. We located the two women that were involved quite easily and I decided to have Pam glamor them all into turning themselves into the King of Mississippi. I figured since they had drained a few vampires in that area, the King would appreciate the gesture, and I would not have to deal with the cleanup. It was a win-win. My Queen was too involved in her own troubles to micromanage things, and she let me handle things as I saw fit. As long as the money rolled in, she stayed out of my way.

I had Pam contact a tracker in my service to look for Jason Stackhouse. Dante Crowe was a skilled tracker, who in exchange for not having to spend time in Fangtasia, had agreed to use his skills when I needed them. Pam was furious when I made the deal with him, she thought he would bring in business since he was attractive, but he was a surly Vampire and much more use to me in other capacities. I knew if Jason was to be found, Dante would find him. It was only a matter of time.

It had been two nights since Sookie was last here and I had my day man, Bobby, contact every pawn shop in the area to locate Sookie's stolen items. Bobby was an adequate day man, and before I rose tonight he had left me a message on my cell, letting me know he located the items in a shop near Monroe called Union Pawn and Gun. He was able to acquire all the items without problem and would be dropping them off first thing tonight.

I was eager to return Sookie's missing items to her and I was impatiently waiting in my office for Bobby to show up. I tried to concentrate on some paperwork that I needed to get done for my Sheriff's duties. Failing to do that, I decided to play a little solitaire on my laptop, but I found my thoughts kept wondering to the pretty little telepathic temptress. _'What makes her smell and taste so sweet? Is it the telepathy or something else? There is something else, something less definable that draws me to her. What is it about her that has me obsessed with wanting to fuck her, and bite her, and rub myself all over her? Her body is luscious, untouched, begging to be explored.' _These thoughts lead to other thoughts and I could not help but fantasize about how grateful Sookie would be when I returned her items to her. _'I would arrive at her farm house then knock at her door. She would answer wearing a baby doll night gown in red, no in white, yes white, just see through enough for me to make out her matching white v-string panties and her hard blush nipples. Her long golden blond hair left loose, would trail down her back in waves. She would invite me in, seeing as I arrived with a gift. When she realized that I brought back her treasures, she would smile coyly at me and beckon me to follow her back to her bedroom, set on rewarding me. I would follow her, stalking my prey. She would lay back on the bed, spread out for me, begging me to take her...' _

Just as I began to stroke myself through my pants a loud knock on my office door interrupted my fantasy. "Son of a bitch!" I growled reining in my lust. I could smell Bobby's cologne through the door. _'Whoever told him Old Spice was a pleasant scent should be drained. With what I paid him, you would think he could spend more than ten dollars on his cologne_._' _ "Come." I commanded. I was irritated by the disruption, but I was also eager to get on with my night. "Bobby, when you say you will be here first thing, I expect you to fucking be here when I arrive. I have been waiting for an hour! Now tell me you have the items I requested and that you are not completely incompetent."

"My apologies, Master, I have the items you requested." Bobby said. He knew I did not appreciate his excuses and I had no interest in hearing about the events of his mundane existence. Bobby walked over and placed a white cardboard box on my desk, then took a couple of steps back, to wait for his instructions.

"I trust you obtained all the items?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I wanted to make sure that Sookie would not be missing even one of her trinkets.

"Yes Master. Will there be anything else?" He asked and bowed.

"Yes, I want you to look into some property for me. The Stackhouses may be looking to sell some land in Bon Temps. The minute the land goes up for sale, purchase it. Mr. Cataliades knows to have the funds available for you, so pay cash for any purchases. I wish the purchase to stay anonymous. Do what is necessary. I will contact you if I have further instructions. You are dismissed." I said eying the box on my desk. I found I was inquisitive as to what Sookie deemed as precious items.

As soon as Bobby shut the door behind him I pulled off the top of the white box. When I peered inside I noticed the silver pieces first and decided it would be best to wear gloves while I did this. I pulled a pair of leather gloves from my desk and slipped them on, then began to extract items. There was a pair of silver candlesticks, a wooden box which contained a full set of silver flatware, and a coin folder which held a complete collection of U.S. Peace Silver dollars. These items did not really interest me. What interested me was the small bag of jewelry.

I pulled it out of the box and dumped the contents of the clear plastic bag on my desk. There were maybe twenty-five or so pieces, but only a few of them held any value. There was a set of Wedding rings, a plane gold band and a pear shaped diamond solitaire set in a complementing gold band. I looked at those first. I assumed these were Sookie's grandmother's. Then something caught my eye, a slight glittering. I put down the other pieces I had had been examining and picked up a brooch which was shaped like a butterfly. It had a rainbow of precious and semi-precious stones that beautifully colored its wings. I had never seen anything like it, it was exquisite. This was worth more than all the pieces combined. I turned the brooch over and there was an engraving on the back it said, "There are no impossibilities. Always, N.B." I could not help but to wonder who "N.B." was.

The rest of the items were mostly costume jewelry. I couldn't help but take notice to the fact that Sookie did not have any jewelry of her own. _'I will have to remedy that.' _ I put everything back in the box and decided I would head over to see my lover.

I wasn't sure if she was working tonight, so I pulled out my cell and I called over to Merlotte's. I was not especially pleased that Sookie worked for the Shifter. Sam Merlotte may have come off as a good 'ole boy to the locals, but in the Supe community, he was better known as a gambler who likes his alcohol, and I heard he was also a pretty good thief. He claims to be retired now, but it has been said that he will still do a job if he thinks there is enough money in it. He is not the only reason I do not like the idea of her working there. I own a bar and I know all about how barmaids get treated. The idea that some lowly drunken human would put his dirty hands on my Sookie made my blood boil. _'No man should touch her but me.' _

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill, this is Arlene. How can I help you?" A woman said in nasally voice and I heard the sounds of music and the patrons conversing in the background.

"Arlene, will you please tell me if Miss Sookie Stackhouse is working tonight?" I asked cordially.

"Ah, yeah she's here. Who's calling?" She asked and I hung up. There was no need to continue the conversation. I sent a text over to Pam letting her know I was leaving and would not be back tonight. I scooped up the box and headed out the back door to my car. I was momentarily disappointed when I realized that my fantasy would not be coming to fruition, but I was elated at the thought of being able to see Sookie again, this time under better circumstances.

The whole time I was driving to Merlotte's my thoughts drifted to Sookie. I knew I had to go about things differently with her, if I wanted more than just sex and blood, which surprisingly, I think I did. She could not be glamored, and I found did not bother me…much. I liked the idea that when she came to me, it would be free of influence. _'I want her to come to me, and for me.' _I could not wipe off the grin I had on my face_. 'I must look like a damn fool.' _

I arrived in about thirty five minutes. I had kept the pedal to the floor and was lucky I did not pass any police officers on the way. I decided to wait until I was back at Sookie's house before I gave her my present…assuming she invited me back to her home. _'No assuming…I am sure she will invite me in when I tell her I have something for her.' _ Women loved gifts and I knew she would be eager to find out what I have brought her.

When I entered the bar, I immediately picked up my lover's scent, even with the wretched smell of the other bar patrons. I spied her standing in front of a table in the far left corner of the room, her back was to me and I licked my lips at the sight of her lovely backside, she was laughing, a musical tinkling sound, and I felt lighter on my feet as I neared. A couple of seconds later my good mood faded when Sookie shifted her position and I saw who was sitting that table…my tracker, Dante. He had a huge smile on his face and seemed to be laughing with her. _'I do not think I have ever seen him smile let alone laugh. What in the hell is going on here?'_ I thought. My jealousy peaked, I stalked over to his table and as I approached his smile faltered, as it should. I pictured myself grabbing him by the back of his head and slamming his face into the tabletop...several times. I have to admit the idea amused me slightly.

"Hello Lover." I whispered into Sookie's ear when I was standing directly behind her. I knew Dante could hear me and he gave me an almost imperceptible nod. Sookie was startled and twirled to look at me.

"Eric!" She gasped, "You scared me half to death!" Sookie's chest heaved as she took several deep breaths. Then she gave me a questioning look. "What are you doing here?" _'Okay not exactly the greeting I was hoping for.' _I noticed we were drawing the attention of the humans in the bar, along with the attention of the Shifter. He was behind the bar wearing an expression of jealousy and anger. I did not know before now that the Shifter had a thing for my Sookie. I did not like it one bit.

"Sookie, you are looking divine tonight." I said ignoring everyone else's stares and raking my eyes over her body. She blushed and a soft smile played on her lips. "I need to speak to you. When do you get off of work?"

"Um, in about ten minutes," she said looking at her watch and then back up to me. Despite her past claims about not wanting to get involved with me, her blue eyes twinkled when she looked up at me.

"I wish to speak to you _privately_. Can we continue this conversation at your house? " I said glancing over to Dante and giving him a hard look. He subverted his gaze.

Sookie seemed to think about it for a minute and then said, "Sure, do you want to wait for me here or meet me there?"

"I will wait for you outside and follow you over." I said and she nodded, turning back to Dante. I had the sudden urge to throw her down on the nearest table, and claim her then and there for everyone to see._ 'There would be no doubt who she belongs to then.' _I turned on my heels to make my way outside.

Just as I got to the door I heard her say, "Excuse me, I'll be right back with your check," as I exited the bar.

Not two minutes later, Dante walked out of Merlotte's and made his way over to me. I was leaning against my Corvette, waiting. "Sheriff," he said and nodded deeply.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Where is Jason Stackhouse?" I growled, towering over him, not bothering to hide my ire. This asshole is here laughing and ogling my woman while he is supposed to be finding Jason. Before now, I had no reason to think he would fail me. He had never done so in the past.

Dante lowered his head and his shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes as he cast them downward. He was a formidable vampire but no match for me, and he knew it. I was double his age and could kill him without much effort and even less remorse. "I was here following a lead. I thought she might know the whereabouts of Jason Stackhouse, so I came here to investigate. He seems to get around quite a bit. His fondness for women and his tendency to shack up with them is making it difficult to locate this human. After questioning some of the locals I found out that he spent a lot of time here and he had a "crazy" sister who worked here. I figured "crazy" or not, she may know where he is currently staying. Unfortunately she seems to have no idea, although I was not able to glamour her to confirm that, but now that I know that she is your lover. I realize that if she knew, so would you." Dante said surreptitiously pointing out that since I left out the fact that Sookie was mine, he had wasted his time attempting to question her. I scrutinized him from his Van sneakers, to his baggy jeans and Nirvana tee-shirt. He looked like he stepped right out of a grunge band from the nineties, rather than a five-hundred year old Vampire. _'Fucking insolent smart-ass. Did he think I was an imbecile?' _His subtle ribbing was not appreciated. _'He did not look so fucking put out a few minutes ago when he was laughing it up with my Sookie. That smile on his face seemed genuine to me.' _My face must have conveyed those thoughts since he quickly bowed his head and added, "I apologize, Sheriff. If it pleases you, I will take my leave now. I obtained a few leads from the patrons that may be fruitful."

"Go now. I will speak with you later," I said and dismissed him. I was not going to let this ruin my night. I would have Sookie all to myself in a few short minutes. Dante took off on foot at top speed. I couldn't help but wonder if he even owned a vehicle. I did not think I had ever seen him drive. He always showed up on foot.

As impatient as I felt, I was relieved when Sookie walked out the door and made her way toward me. "Sorry it took me so long," she said, closing the distance between us. "Sam needed to talk to me real quick."

"Oh? Is everything alright?" I could only imagine what the Shifter would have to say. He and I tolerated each other, since he participated in some of the card games I put on, but other than that, we did not interact.

"Yes. Everything's fine," she sighed, "If you don't mind, can we get going? I'm starving and I want to be somewhere a little more quiet," she said tapping her head.

_'How hard it must be to deal with hearing other people's minds all the time. I wonder how it works.'_

"I will follow you," I said getting into my car. She nodded and made her way to her own car. Then we were on our way.

The drive from Merlotte's was short and we were pulling up to her old farm house in no time. Sookie pulled her car around to the back of the house and I followed her slowly. Her gravel driveway was in disrepair, and the ruts were playing havoc on my Vette. I cursed as I lurch forward to a stop.

I exited quickly, grabbing the box that contained Sookie's treasures and walked over to Sookie's car, opening the door for her. She smiled up at me and exited, taking notice of the box under my arm and asked, "What's that?" indicating the box.

I smiled broadly at her. "This is for you."

Her eyes widened as if she could not believe I was giving her something. "What is it?"

"You will just have to wait until we are inside to see," I replied, giving her a wink. The corner of her mouth twitched pulling up in a sort of half smile. She turned and walked towards the back door. I followed her watching her behind as it swayed back and forth as she walked. I wanted to sink my teeth into it. _'Scrumptious.' _

I stood as close to Sookie as I could get and she fumbled with her keys a bit before she opened the door. I was pleased that she seemed a little excited and when she got the door open she stepped inside. I stopped right at the threshold of the door. I could not enter without an invitation. "Sookie? You need to invite me in,"I said, bringing the problem to her attention.

She turned back and then it seemed to dawn on her, "Oh please come in!" she said. "So it's true you need an invitation."

"Yes, a Vampire can not enter the private residence of living being without an invitation." I said casually entering her home. It was like stepping back in time; the home had an old fashioned ambiance and did not really reflect what I thought of Sookie._ 'Does she have nothing she can call her own? Everything she has is inherited?'_ I inhaled deeply as the scent of Sookie enveloped me; I let those thoughts drop away. Her scent was all around me and I found it to be quite comforting.

"Oh...so what happens if I rescind that invitation? Would you have to leave?" she asked innocently, eying the box in my arms.

"Yes. I would be forced to leave." I was reluctant to tell her, but it was something she would need to know as she came to know other Vampires, so I decided I would be honest with her. "So..." I said huskily, abruptly changing the subject, "do you want to see what I have brought you or do you wish to satisfy your hunger first?" I was sure I could satisfy more than her hunger, and she could satisfy mine.

Sookie blushed, apparently thinking the same thing I had been. "I want to see what's in the box first."

I nodded and handed her the box. She took it from me carefully, and then moved to sit on the couch, resting the box in her lap. I took the seat next to her. Sookie stared at it for a moment, "Well open it." I laughed, "I promise it's nothing that will pop out at you."

She gave me a brilliant smile, and pulled the top off the box. When she saw what was inside, her mouth dropped open and her eyes brimmed with tears. _'Shit. Not the reaction I wanted. This is not going as I planned.' _I scowled. "What is the matter? Is something missing?" I could not fathom why she was crying._ 'If Bobby missed something, he will be punished.' _

Sookie just looked at me and shook her head, then without warning she moved the box from her lap placing it on the floor, and launched herself at me. Her arms circled my neck and she pulled me tightly against her. My arms went around her waist and I pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me, keeping her tightly pressed against me. "Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled her head back and I loosened my grip so she could look into my eyes. I was lost for a moment; the depth of them made it almost easy. "How did you do this? You found all the items Jason took!"

"It was nothing," I said brushing off her questions. I was busy think of ways to ravish her. Her face was inches from mine and as I moved my hands slowly upward to cup her face and I leaned in to lay my lips against hers, never talking my eyes off hers. I could feel the heat of her core radiating against my stiffening cock. I was pleased I wore a track suit tonight and not my normal jeans and a tee-shirt. I deepened our kiss and Sookie reciprocated by kissing me back just as passionately. She was moving against me rhythmically as we continued to make out like a couple of teenagers. This may not be what I had imagined, but it was just as thrilling. I dropped my hands to place them on her bottom and I laid her on her back on the couch. I hovered over her never letting her lips slip from mine. I settled between her legs, pressing my arousal against her. When she gasped for air, I moved my lips over her skin, kissing my way down her neck, moving my hips, rubbing myself against her. The scent of her arousal filled my senses and it spurred me on. Sookie's soft moans filled my ears and I echoed her. I tugged at her shirt, slipping my hands underneath it to caress her breasts. Her nipples where hard and I rubbed rough circles over them through her bra, but it wasn't enough. I grasped her blouse and tore it from her perfect body so that I could get my hands on the soft skin of her now heaving breasts. She moaned and leaned up to kiss my neck. Her hands made their way under my shirt and she ran her fingertips up and down my back, I shivered and broke our kiss to unclasp her bra. She allowed this and once it was removed, she then unzipped my track suit jacket and slipped it off my shoulders. I was not wearing anything underneath it. I leaned back down capturing her lips again. The heat of her body was amazing and I felt like I was in a frenzy. I could not touch enough of her fast enough. I wanted to bury myself inside her, I wanted to consume her and have her consume me. Her voluptuous body writhed underneath me and I thought I might explode. I slipped my hand downward, trailing my fingers down her side, until they reached the top of her black shorts. I unbuttoned them swiftly and slipped my hand inside, cupping her sex, and rubbing her through her tiny scrap of underwear. I could feel the wetness there and could not suppress the rumble in my chest. I was purring like a fucking kitten and loving every minute of it. My normally cool skin felt like it was on fire. "So wet for me my Lover." I whispered.

"Oh, Eric," she moaned. "Please don't stop!" she breathed as she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and in that moment, all I wanted was to see her looking at me with those amorous eyes. "Watch me, my Lover," I growled unable to contain my own lust. I removed the rest of her clothing and my own before she even noticed it was gone, causing her to gasp in surprise. She smiled at me then as I leaned back over her and traced her now exposed core with my fingertips. She was perfect. I slipped a finger inside of her and she arched her back.

"Oh my God!" she cried as I slid my finger in and out of her steadily, stretching her, preparing her to take me. With my need for her body and blood growing exponentially, I was not sure how long I would hold out, so I moved down her body trailing wet kisses as I made my way down. When I reached her center I pulled her legs up over my shoulders and pressed my lips to her. Her scent was almost intoxicating and when I ran my tongue around her clit she bucked her hips and I placed my hand on her stomach to keep her in place. I flicked her hard nub with my tongue as I slid two fingers inside her overheated channel.

"Please Eric, I can't take it. I need you now." Her voice was low and sexy as hell when it was laced with her desire. I turned my head to her thigh and replaced my tongue with my thumb, relentlessly bringing her closer to her orgasm. I licked the smooth skin of her thigh and bit. Her sweet blood rushed into my mouth and I greedily took a couple of deep pulls, pushing Sookie over the edge, her eyes closed and her body trembled as her orgasm washed over her. I moved up and positioned myself at her entrance.

Her eyes opened back up and her hands moved to my backside. "Are you ready for me Lover?" I asked, although I was not sure if I could stop if I wanted to. She nodded and leaned up to kiss me. When our lips met I pushed myself inside her slowly. I felt the barrier of her maidens head and stilled myself with a mighty effort. "This might hurt for a second my Lover," I warned and she responded by gripping my bottom and pulling me gently forward. I pushed through and she cried out, I could feel her tighten around me. After a moment, she seemed to relax a little and I began to move, rolling my hips against hers. She met me thrust for thrust as I felt myself building up to my own orgasm.

"More…please more," Sookie begged and I picked up the pace.

"You're so beautiful...no man will ever have you like this...only me. You're mine Sookie, only MINE! " I growled, as I felt her tighten around me. "Tell me!" I commanded moving at a pace no human could ever match.

"Yes! YES! Take me! I'm yours!" she shouted and her tight velvet walls fluttered around my straining cock, drawing out my own orgasm and I roared from the intensity of it. If I was human, I might have passed out. _'Magnificent.'_

I collapsed on top of her for a moment before I quickly shifted us so I was under her and she was lying across my chest, and I enfolded her in my arms. The couch was not the ideal place to embrace, but I found I was too content to move. I did not want to let go of the moment or the empyrean goddess in my arms. For the first time, in a very long time I felt totally satisfied, and I basked in the afterglow of what was turning out to be a better night than I ever envisioned.

**.~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Your reviews have been wonderful please keep them coming.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Five**

It was about midnight when I heard someone walking up the front steps and then the jiggling of the handle on the front door. Sookie was still lying across my chest. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as we finished having spectacular sex, which I was already looking forward to doing again soon. I quickly released Sookie from my grasp and laid her back down on the couch. I grabbed a horrendously hideous afghan that lay over the back of the couch, threw it over her sleeping form, and then I silently moved to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and threw open the door, grabbing the creature by his throat and slamming him against the wall. I hissed, dropping my fangs.

"Wow, man, wait, it's me. Jason." Jason sputtered out hoarsely. I bared my fangs at him. He smelled like he had been on a week long bender. _'What is he doing sneaking into Sookie's house in the middle of the night?'_ He was definitely up to no good.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat, loosening my grip on his neck just enough so he could speak. _'Maybe I should take my payment in blood, to settle his debt to me. Then he will no longer be a nuisance to me or Sookie.'_

"I needed a place to crash. The bitch I was with kicked me out." Jason said drunkenly slurring his words. His eyes shifted and I didn't believe it for a second.

"Do you not have your own home?" I sneered. _'The gall of this asshole is unbelievable.'_

"Oh...ah...dude, do you know you're not wearing any clothes?" he asked and he fucking blushed. I had not bothered to redress before finding out who the intruder was. After a moment, things seemed to click in Jason's slow moving mind. "Wait. Why are you here? Naked?" His eyes went wide and his face turned bright red. Then before I could stop him, he yelled, "SOOKMMMMHHMMMM" I covered his mouth with my free hand, but not fast enough.

I could hear rustling in the other room and then Sookie's soft sleepy voice, "Jason? Is that you?" _'Oh, wonderful, now he can ruin this evening as well.' _

I leaned in close to Jason's neck, causing him to flinch, and whispered "Watch your step cretin." I released my hold on Jason's throat, uncovered his mouth, and took two steps back. I did not think Sookie would appreciate walking in and finding me pinning her brother to the wall. _'Sookie will not be present when I punish Jason. I am sure she would not approve.' _

I could hear Sookie approaching. She appeared wrapped in the afghan I threw over her. Her hair was a sexy mess, and I had to force myself to look back to Jason. "Jason? Eric? What's going on?" She paused and then said, "Eric! Where are your clothes!"

"I did not have time to dress my lover. I was too busy detaining your burglar." I was careful to keep my voice even. I wanted to knock Jason's block off, but I was sure that would not go over big with Sookie.

Sookie giggled, a delightful sound, and then said "Well, um would you mind putting some on now?" When I looked over to her she was blushing and I felt myself harden._ 'What this woman does to me.' _"Give us a minute. Please." She asked smiling so sweetly, I complied.

I nodded, "I will be right back," I took off to the living room and pulled on my track pants. I stood there "giving them a minute." I could hear everything they were saying anyway and could be there in a moment, so I saw no harm in giving them the illusion of privacy. I thought it would be a good time to contact Dante and find out why the fuck Jason was here and not detained. I pulled my phone from my pants pocket and dialed the tracker.

"Yeah?" Dante answered and he sounded bored.

"Where the fuck are you? I am at my Lover's home and her fucking brother just showed up! Get your ass over here and pick him up as soon as he leaves. Take him back to the club. Pam will know what to do with him." I was furious but I kept my voice low.

"I apologize, Sheriff. I am standing outside Miss Stackhouse's home as we speak. I would have had him if you had not pulled him into the house. Since you did, I decided to hang back. I am sure you did not want your _Lover_ to know I was stalking her brother for you. Was I wrong in my assumption?" Dante's voice had an edge that bordered on insolence. I was going to have to deal with him soon. I could not fathom what had brought on this change in attitude.

"Just do as you are told and stay far enough away from the house so that Sookie doesn't see you." I scolded. '_What is it with everyone lately. I am going to have to remind them all who is in charge!'_

"As you wish, Sheriff," he said and hung up. I grumbled to myself, shoving my phone in my pocket as I overheard Jason yelling at Sookie.

"He called you his lover! HIS LOVER SOOKIE? What the fuck is going on here? Are you fucking that Vamp?" Jason said, his voice turned cold, "What are you a fucking whore now? You could have just sold Gran's land but instead you're fucking that Vamp. What's wrong with you? I've heard about him. He uses woman and throws them away like trash, just like he going to do to you! Who will want you then...huh? It's bad enough everyone thinks you're crazy! No decent human guy is gonna want a used up, fang-banging whore." I was about to interrupt when Sookie shouted back.

"You son of a bitch. You have a lot of room to talk!" Sookie protested, her voice heating up. I could feel her hurt and anger rising. "I can count on one hand how many men I have slept with. Do you even remember the name of the woman you were with tonight? If there is a whore in this room, it's you!" I heard the unmistakable sound of a slap then, and Sookie whimpered. I was beyond angry. I moved without even thinking, as quick as lightning, to stand directly in front of Sookie.

Jason jumped at my sudden appearance but he obviously was too drunk or too stupid to realize that I could snap his neck before he takes his next breath. I backhanded him and he fell to the floor, gripping the side of his face, looking up at me in horror. Sookie gasped and I risked a quick glance to make sure she was alright, and then I leaned over him and said, "You will not speak to Sookie that way. Your sister is the farthest thing from a whore a woman can get, and you should know, since you can't seem to keep your dick out of every whore you come across from what I hear. Do not even attempt to presume what my motives are regarding your sister. I assure you, they have nothing to do with money." I reached down and lifted the cowering Jason by the back of his shirt, I set him on his feet. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, moved him like a puppet and forced him to face Sookie. "Look at her!" I commanded, shaking him furiously. Jason was the one whimpering now. "What kind of brother are you? Hitting her, belittling her, and letting her give up everything to pay _your_ debts. You should be taking care of _her_! She is far superior to you in every way you degenerate piece of shit. I should kill you for laying a hand on what is mine. Maybe I should do the world a favor and end you now, Stackhouse. You are a pathetic excuse for a man, and a disgrace." I was enraged. "Apologize...NOW!" I commanded, my voice boomed through the silence of the house.

"I'm...I'm...sorry Sook." Jason muttered. Sookie stood there gaping, as she nodded slowly. Her eyes flickered from me to Jason, back and forth. Her emotions were conflicted.

"Good. Now..." I turned his head so he was facing me."if I ever catch you laying a hand on Sookie again or if I find out that you did not show her the respect she deserves, you will have me to deal with. Do we understand each other?" I wanted to make this crystal clear for Jason since he was a fucking idiot. Intelligence obviously skipped him when he was born into the Stackhouse family.

"Y...yes," Jason gasped.

"Fine. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind," I said releasing him. Jason's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

To my amazement, Sookie walked over to him, reached out, and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Why she did such a thing I had no clue, she never reacted like I think she would. Jason pulled his shoulder from her grasp and stumbled to his feet. "Get away from me! Don't touch me." I could feel the pain that rippled through Sookie as if it was my own, it was so strong. "Stay away from me, I don't want or need your help!" Jason said and took off out the front door. I was sure Dante would pick him up, so I followed him to the door and closed it behind him.

I turned to Sookie and she said, "So are you taking off now?" Her voice was even, not betraying her feelings, which were mixed.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" I raised an eyebrow at her. I really was not ready to go yet. The night was young. I had the entire night off, and I could think of a lot of things to do with the remainder of the night, most of which involved having my Sookie in several different places and positions. I did not want the incident with her brother to ruin it_. 'Surely she would not want _me_ to leave.'_

"I'm not trying to be rude. It's just I know you're busy and I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than hang around here. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay." She pulled the afghan tighter around her and shivered. "I really need to put some clothes on." She turned to walk back to her room but I snatched her wrist.

"You really don't need to put clothes on Lover," I said and when she looked at me over her shoulder. She gave me a look that almost had me on my knees begging for more. '_I feel like a fool over this woman, and I am loving every moment of it.'_

"If you're staying I really think it's better if I put something on." She blushed and tried to pull her wrist from my hand, but I did not allow it. I was not about to let her out of my grasp.

"Why? I have seen all of you and I enjoy looking at your voluptuous body," I said and yanked her closer to me, trapping her in my arms.

"Eric!" she squealed and struggled against me. She giggled and an involuntary grin stretched across my face. My attempt at lightening the mood was working. "Let me go!" she protested jovially.

"No never! You're mine now, my sweet," I teased, pulling off the blanket and tossed her over my shoulder. I moved quickly to the room which smelled of her the strongest. Sookie was slapping my ass and since hers was right next to my face I bit her cheek playfully, causing her to squeal. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room and I tossed her down and then pounced on her. I wanted to hear her tinkling laugh so I began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Oh...my...God...Stop!. Please! Ahhhh! Eric!" Sookie screeched wriggling under my hands. She was laughing like loon and I was enjoying it. Her happiness was making me a little...giddy. That was a feeling that I didn't believe I had before, and certainly not with a woman.

"Seriously! Mercy! Mercy!" she chuckled, "I have to...take care...of ...my human needs!"

"Fine..." I said and pulled back from her, "but next time you might not be so lucky." I winked at her and she got up off the bed. I moved so that my back was resting against the headboard while I watched her flitting around the room. She gathered some clothes and made her way to the bathroom. I was not happy about her putting on clothes. I would have much preferred her nude, but she seemed to be a modest woman, and I wanted her to be comfortable around me._ 'Soon enough, she will get used to it.' _I thought as Sookie quickly made her way into the bathroom and shut the door.

As soon as she closed the door I was up and taking the opportunity to look around Sookie's room. Yes, I was snooping, but I was hoping to learn a little more about her. What she liked, books, music, and even what kind of underwear she had in her drawer. So I began my prying. She had several books lying on her bedside table and I perused them quickly. There were a couple of romance novels which both of the covers showed a man about to ravage a woman._ 'Interesting. I will have to have Bobby pick me up copies of these.'_ I moved over to her dresser which was covered in woman's products, perfumes, some makeup and hair products. There was not much of interest there, but there was a mirror hung behind the dresser and it had several pictures that seemed to be wedged between the glass and the frame. There were a few intriguing ones that showed her posing with several different people. One was with her brother, another with her shifter boss and the red headed waitress she worked with, but the one that caught my eye was the one with her and an older woman, which I assumed was her Grandmother. I pulled the picture from the frame of the mirror and studied it closely. It appeared that Sookie had taken the picture herself, I imagine she extended her arm and snapped the photo of herself and her grandmother. It was just a head shot of Sookie and her grandmother but what captured my attention was the beatific look of happiness on Sookie's face, and the indulgent look her Grandmother was giving her. It was a tender picture and it made me curious as to what had her looking like that the day it was taken. My thoughts and spying came to an abrupt end when I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. I stuck the photo in my pocket and moved back to the bed and back into the position I was in when she left.

Sookie came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a white tank top with no bra. I almost groaned. _'Next time I will not miss out on the shower.' _She was brushing her hair, which was wet, and leaving wet spots on her shirt, turning it almost see-through in spots. I licked my lips and my eyes locked on her. _'Does she realize what she is doing? How she is tempting me?' _

When she noticed my expression, which I am sure was conveying the fact that I wanted to throw her down and fuck her until she screamed, she asked innocently, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Her expression was confused but a small nervous smile peaked out from her lips.

"How am I looking at you?" I asked a little hoarsely. I was planning to have the opportunity to dirty her now that she was clean.

"Like a hungry dog looks at a t-bone steak," she said and laughed. I was really enjoying the more relaxed Sookie.

"I would very much like to consume you Lover. Can you not see what you do to me?" I asked, my arousal was evident. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and gave her my sexiest smirk.

"Eric! Is that all you think about?"_ 'YES!' _Sookie looked at me, eyes wide, she looked shocked but amused.

"No! I think about you consuming me as well," I said innocently. I did want her to consume me. I wanted to give her my blood to strengthen our bond. We had only exchanged a small amount and when I was close to her I could feel her fairly clearly. I could not help but wonder what it would be like to be tied to her, permanently, to feel her more completely.

"You're incorrigible!" Sookie chortled as she sat Indian style on the bed next to me, still brushing out her blond locks.

I snickered and reached my hand out indicating she should give me the brush, "I will do that for you."

"Brush my hair?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. Come, sit here." I spread my legs and patted the spot between them. She paused for a second, but then complied with my wishes. She handed me the brush and settled between my legs with her back to me.

After a few minutes she said, "Thank you for sticking up for me with my brother. You might have been a little less rough with him, but I do appreciate the gesture."

"He should not have hit you," I said feeling the anger rise again at the memory of it.

"I know. He's never hit me before tonight. I just don't know what is going on with him," she sighed. I was not quite sure how to respond. I didn't want to upset her, so I just didn't say anything. I brushed her hair until I could feel she was relaxed, almost sedated, when I heard the loud rumble of her stomach. I had forgotten she had said that she was hungry earlier.

"Sookie..." I said softly.

She mumbled, "Hmmmm..."

"I think your body is telling you that you need to eat, either that, or you have a ravenous fiend living in your stomach," I teased, reaching around her and rubbing circles over her stomach.

Sookie gave a little snicker and said, "Yeah, well if I start to convulse and an alien pops out of my chest, I guess we'll know for sure." I could tell she was amused so I figured she was making some pop culture reference I was not familiar with. I seemed to be curious about many things when it came to Sookie. It was like unraveling a mystery and that I was finding out that she was very much a paradox. "I do not understand," I stated hoping she would elaborate.

Sookie turned around and looked at me in awe. "You have never seen the movie Alien? Oh my God Eric, it's like a sci-fi horror classic!" She laughed and got up off the bed, shaking her head. "I better get something to eat." She walked to the door and I got up to follow her.

When we got to the kitchen Sookie got busy pulling things out of the refrigerator, while I sat at the table watching her. She apologized for not having any blood, but I assured her that I was fine. She was playing the gracious hostess. Sookie seemed to have many sides to her, a strong confidant woman, a caring openhearted damsel, a sexy vixen, and so much more, I believed I had yet to see. She pulled out some jars of condiments, some meat and bread, to make herself a sandwich. As she was putting it together, we had fallen into a comfortable silence, until she asked unexpectedly, "So you never have seen the movie Alien. Do you not like movies?"

_'Is she interested in learning more about me?'_ I thought and replied, "I do like to watch films. I enjoy action films or comedies best."

"Oh what's the last movie you watched?" she asked as she brought over her plate and sat across from me at the table. She brought the sandwich to her lips and took a bite. I could feel her satisfaction as she gave a soft moan of pleasure. That had my attention and I studied her as she ate.

"Ah, I think it was Equilibrium. Pam brought it over one night. Have you seen it?" I asked. Pam had a thing for Christian Bale ever since she saw him in that film. I had to say the gun fights were fantastic, but I was sure a vampire had done the stunts. No human could have moved with such speed.

"I don't think I have seen it. Is it good?" she asked between bites.

"Yes, I found it entertaining. The story was enjoyable and the action sequences were well done." I found it strange to be discussing something as simple and as plain as movies, but I was amused.

"I'll have to rent it." She paused, then taking another bite and swallowing, she asked, "Eric, is Pam like your…girlfriend?"

I laughed a hearty laugh at the thought of my child being my girlfriend. "I had never had a "girlfriend". Pam is my child."

"Oh...your child?" Sookie's eyes narrowed at me as she popped the last piece of the sandwich in her mouth.

"Yes, I made her Vampire." I said proudly. Pam was mine and even though she could be petulant, I was proud to call her mine.

"Oh. I didn't mean to pry or anything I was just curious," she said and got up from the table. I found that I liked the way she spoke to me. She did not kiss my ass. Many others did, of course, because of the position I held. She seemed truly interested in finding out more about who I was. It was as if being a Vampire held no sway with her actions around me and she just accepted it as a part of me. I thought about this while she washed her dish and put it away, then she sat back down at the table.

"It is fine." I assured her. "You may always ask me if you find you are curious about something. I will answer you as honestly as I am able." I did not have to offer up information, but if she asked, well, I would be as honest as I could be. Sookie yawned and I could tell she was getting fatigued. I found myself wishing I could take her home with me, then I could lie in the bed with her when the dawn took me, but I knew it was too soon for all of that.

"Eric, it's getting really late. I think I better to get bed," she said officially bringing our night to a close.

"Want company?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and giving her an "I am coming with you" look.

Sookie sighed, and gave me a small smile. I felt a twinge of something…regret maybe? I didn't understand it. _'Is she sorry to see me leave? Then why not let me stay?' _ "I think it would be better if I went to bed alone," she said but I felt her longing, so I knew it was not the real truth. She was lonely. She stood up and so did I.

We walked back in the living room, I gathered my things, and redressed. Sookie walked me to the door. "Eric, thanks for everything tonight. It was...nice," she said bashfully turning to me, her skin was flushed in a spectacular shade of pink.

"Oh...I think it was _more_ than just nice," I said as I brushed some loose strands of hair from her face. "I wish to see you again...soon." I said staring into her eyes. I was eager to spend more time with her.

"We'll see. Goodnight, Eric," she said with a sad little smile. I could feel her disbelief, but brushed it off. _'She must be thinking I am not going to follow through and see her again. She will see.'_ I thought, and leaned over to give her a farewell kiss, pulling away only when she needed to breath.

"Goodnight my darling Sookie. Sweet dreams Lover," I whispered, making my grand exit.

**.~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~.**

A/N: Happy Holidays to all of you! Thank you for reading and being so encouraging. Your thoughts really lighten my day and push me to continue writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Six**

I walked back into Fangtasia feeling quite good about how the night went. Sookie had yielded to me and although she had said, "We'll see." to another encounter, I was sure I could convince her. '_Women do not say "no" to me.' _ If Sookie believed, or I for that matter, that after our little tryst tonight I would be simply satisfied with having her just once, she was wrong and so was I.

As soon as I was in my office, there Pam was, to question me about my night. "Master, you're back early. I expected you would be gone all night. Did the night not go as you planned?" Pam's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"It went better than expected for the most part, except for Stackhouse showing up and Dante failing at his duties," I grumbled, but that was not enough information for Pam.

"Oh, does she taste as good as she smells?" Pam asked and licked her lips. "I'll bet she does," she continued…more to herself. I felt a sudden flash of irritation, but immediately suppressed it.

"Yes, even better, and no, you can not have a taste." I knew Pam was interested in my intentions for my newest lover. I did not think she would approve of my obsession. Even now thoughts of Sookie whispered in my mind, but Pam has no say so in the matter, I am the Master and she is the child. What I want trumps all. "Where is Dante? I wish to speak to him before we have a chat with Stackhouse." I wanted to get on with the night, I had things to attend to. I needed to get them settled so I could concentrate on a personal goal of mine…seducing a telepath. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up at the thought.

"Dante is waiting in the bar and Jason Stackhouse is down in the basement. He has been unconscious since Dante brought him in. Do you wish me wake Jason while you are speaking with him?" Pam asked a little excitedly. My child always loved to torment, well, just about anything.

"Fine, but do not leave any marks," I indulged her, but I did not want it getting back to Sookie. "Oh, and send Dante in," I added. Pam nodded and left in a flash. I knew I had temporarily distracted her, and was glad for it. I could not keep my infatuation with Sookie from Pam for long, but I felt, the longer the better.

I took the minute alone to take the picture of Sookie out of my pocket. I stared at it for a moment running my finger over her face, thinking about the softness of her skin. Before long, there was a knock at the door. I quickly stuck the picture into my desk drawer and sat up straight, facing the door with my hands steepled in front of me. "Enter," I beckoned.

"Sheriff." Dante entered the room giving me a nod then shutting the door behind him. I indicated he should take a seat and he did. Dante could be a disagreeable ass, but he was good at what he did… usually. This was why I decided to hear him out rather than just punish him.

"Tell me...how was it that Jason Stackhouse was able to slip through your grasp and make his way to Sookie's home?" I said getting right to the point.

"It was unintentional I assure you Sheriff. By the time I tracked down the whore he was with, he had gone to Merlotte's. I returned there in hopes of catching Stackhouse. He was extremely intoxicated when I arrived and I planned on getting him out in the parking lot, but he walked out with a bunch of humans, so I followed him by foot when he drove to Sookie's home. I made my way through the woods to keep my presence concealed, but I was temporarily distracted by the scent I picked up on in woods. An unknown Vampire passed through Sookie's woods recently." Dante said and he sounded irritated.

"Unknown? You did not recognize the scent?" I asked. I knew there were not supposed to be any Vampires living in Bon Temps. If there were, there would be hell to pay for not coming to see me first. No one was to enter my area without coming to see me.

"No, I did not spend much time following the tracks since that was _not_ my mission." Dante sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. I gave him a warning look and he straightened some. "I did, however check the Vampires you have here this evening, but none of their scents match the one from the woods. You may not be the only Vampire interested in Jason Stackhouse."

"Maybe," I answered distractedly. _ 'If this unknown Vampire was interested in Jason, why would they be in Sookie's woods? Were they there really looking for Jason, or were they looking for something to use against him? Or did someone know about Sookie's gift? I would just have to see what Jason knows about this.' _

"I can go back." Dante said a little too eagerly. He was not one to show much emotion besides contempt, anger, and boredom, so the lilt in his voice gave him away. When I eyed him sceptically, he returned to his cold demeanor. "If that is what you wish, Sheriff."

If he wasn't my best tracker, I would have definitely said "NO!", but he was, and I wanted this resolved quickly. I leaned forward and fixed my eyes on his. I gave him a hard look and he stared back, but a slight twitch of his eye told me I was making him uneasy. _'Good.'_ "You failed me once Dante. You will not like the consequences if it happens again," I said with a growl, dropping my fangs.

"Understood, Sheriff." Dante bowed his head. "I will not fail you."

"Make sure that you don't. I want to know the minute you know something." I stood and Dante gave me a deep bow before taking his leave. _'He'd better show me respect or I'll chain him up in the basement and teach him some.' _

I made my way to the basement and as I approached, I could hear Jason's moaning and groaning, and a sound I was very familiar with. I nearly laughed when I saw my child, grin wide on her face, with a paddle in her hand and Jason over her knee.

"Pam, enough. I have some questions I need to ask Mr. Stackhouse." I said sternly and Pam moved quickly. She pulled Jason up and chained him up. I grabbed a chair that was nearby and place it a few feet from where Jason had just become a wall ornament. Pam came to stand behind my chair and I sat down, examining him for a moment. _'It is difficult to believe my little southern belle is related to this imbecile.' _

"Leave us," I said sternly and Pam huffed, but gave no other sign of displeasure as she left. She knew better then to oppose me in front of anyone. If she did, I would have_ her _over _my_ knee. I do not take pleasure in physically punishing my child, but at times, it _is _necessary.

"Now, Mr. Stackhouse..." I said slowly staring into his eyes, I needed to see if Jason was immune to glamouring as Sookie seemed to be. "You will answer my questions truthfully."

Jason nodded. My influence was affecting him and I saw his eyes haze over. He looked a mess with his pants hanging around his ankles and his shirt nearly torn off. It was obvious he had been crying, as tears and snot covered his face. He smelled of sex and booze. It was disgusting, even more pathetic.

"Now tell me, have you been dealing with any other Vampires?" I asked my eyes locked on his.

"Dealing with other Vampires?" Jason repeated he looked confused. I had to hold back from rolling my eyes. It was an annoying habit I seemed to pick up from my child.

"Yes, gambling in any other areas and so forth." I replied impatiently, waving my hand in a move along gesture.

"I been playing poker at the Gold Rush Casino in Bossier City and I play on the Sabine Riverboat sometimes, you know the one near Carthage." Jason replied. I was pleased he could be glamoured. It would make things a lot easier.

"Do you owe any money to anyone else, besides me? List your debts," I ordered. I knew the Sabine Riverboat was owned by the King of Texas, Stan Davis. Luckily, Stan and I go way back. In Scotland in the early 1500's, I saved Stan from being slaughtered by a couple of Fairies. He had caught one and was feeding when it's mate showed up. Stan was so lost to the bloodlust that he was taken by surprise. Needless to say, the Fairies had managed to capture him and had tortured him before they left him staked to the ground through each of his limbs, so he could meet the sun. I happened upon him and saved his undead life. We have been allies ever since. If I could have picked a Vampire for Jason to owe money to besides me, it would have been Stan.

The Gold Rush, on the other hand, was owned by a Vampire named Lucas Crowly. He was a young Vampire, only around a hundred or so years old, originally from Nevada. His maker was Bruno Brazell, a Sheriff in Felipe de Castro's Kingdom in Nevada. I had meet him about fifty years ago at a summit and I didn't trust him, he seemed shifty. I warned my Queen not to allow Lucas to open the casino in her state, but she just saw dollar signs. I, on the other hand, saw the potential for a King of another state to have eyes and ears in another monarch's area, but my warnings went unheard. If I was King, I would have never allowed it, but I am not, thank the gods. I have no desire to be a King. I enjoy having enough power that I am forced to obey very few. I run things as I see fit, and I, for the most part, have the freedom to live my life as I wish. To become King, and to be in sights of many who covet your position was dangerous, and also, much too political for my taste.

"Uh, I owe my one bookie Marty fifteen thousand. My other bookie Franklin, fifty thousand. That's all besides what I owe you." Jason replied calmly. I highly doubted Sookie knew about these other debts.

"How do you plan on paying your debts?" I asked and I figured I already knew the answer.

"Sell off my parent's land and have Sookie sell off Gran's land as well. That should cover what I owe," Jason said staring back at me blankly. After Sookie's previous reaction to this plan, I knew this would really upset her. So, I sat there for a moment, trying to think of a solution, but not one that would be outwardly obvious to Sookie. It was a dilemma. Although I wanted to physically harm Jason, and normally would not give two shits about hurting him, I needed to handle the situation with kid gloves or else I risked making Sookie angry enough to permanently sever her relations with me. I had to see to it that whatever I chose to do, that it would have never pointed out that fact that I had something to do with it. _'That course of action is unacceptable.' _ It was then I was struck with a solution. _'It's perfect!'_ I smiled widely at my brilliance.

Jason looked at me confused but I just gave myself a mental pat on the back. Normally, I would have done this myself, but just in case Sookie ever finds out and question me about it, I would not have to lie to her. I could tell her truthfully "It was not me!" Plus, I was sure Pam would get a huge kick out of it. I had a few more questions I wanted answered before I sent Mr. Stackhouse on his merry way...or so to speak. "Jason, have you told anyone about your sister's gift?" I tapped my head to indicate what I meant, after all, he _is_ a numbskull.

"I don't have to tell no one. Everybody in Bon Temps knows she's different, even if they don't know exactly why." Jason said. I didn't like the sound of that, but if that was true, how was it that no other supernaturals had gotten wind of her ability? It was a fucking miracle that no one had claimed her yet. _'I will have to make my claims on her more permanent if I intend to keep her around.' _She had been living in my area for twenty-five years and I had not known about her. Something just doesn't sit right with me about the situation. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Tell me about your kin. Who were your parents and grandparents?" I instructed. Maybe someone was keeping Sookie hidden. She was isolated living out in the woods, alone. She had limited contact with the world outside of her little town. _'Curious.' _

"My parents were Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse, they died in a flood when I was ten. My grandparents were Adele and Mitchell Stackhouse, their both dead now too."

I needed to research their family tree to see what I could find out. This might provide some interesting answers to some of my burning questions about Sookie, one of which, I decided to ask right then. There is no better time than the present. "Jason, does your sister have many suitors?" I asked. A question like this one was why I sent Pam away, she would enjoy this too much, and I could not pass up the chance to get some answers. I was interested to see who my competition was, even though I had doubt they would truly be competition for _me_.

"Sookie doesn't date much. Sam Merlotte has a crush on her, but she barely notices. JB du Rone has taken her out a few times...but most guys steer clear of Sookie, they think she's crazy." He said and I was elated. _'Their loss is my gain.' _The stupid humans could not see the hidden jewel that is my Sookie. I knew Sam Merlotte was no competition for me since he is just a dirty shifter. And whoever this JB was, I was sure he wouldn't be anything more then some backwoods hick. _'The playing field looks pretty clear.'_ I thought, feeling superior.

"What kinds of things does Sookie like to do? What are her hobbies?" I knew I sounded like a fucking douche, but it would be helpful to know what she was interested in. I had not attempted to "date" a woman before, and I knew that was exactly what I wanted to do. I had never met anyone I wanted to experience that with. Until I had met Sookie, the thought of "dating" someone seemed lunacy. But, I had found that I enjoyed the little moments with Sookie, the ones that had come along while experiencing normally mundane events of everyday life. Earilier this night I was enthralled by simply watching her consume a meal. I had seen this act so many times over my many years of existence and never once had I become captivated by it. _'The little moans she makes while she consumes it, the way her soft plump lips surround the sandwich and the way she closes her eyes right before she bites.'_ I groaned internally. It was only her that caused that reaction in me._ 'I want more.' _

"She reads a lot, and ah, she likes to sunbathe and be outdoors." Jason said looking thoughtful. "She likes cooking and cleaning...and movies." Jason thought for another moment, then shrugged.

_'That is all he knows about her? And what…she likes cooking and cleaning? I am sure she does those things out of necessity and not as entertainment as this dolt believes. She is a mystery, even to her own brother it seems. I will have to find out myself.'_ "That is all for now," I concluded and stood. _'Now…. to have Pam glamour him.'_

I moved to make my way upstairs and Jason called out, "HEY! WAIT! Don't leave me down here!"

I ignored him and went back to my office. Pam was already there sitting on the couch with a pout on her face. I walked over to my desk and sat down. "Don't look so sad Pam. I have a task for you that I think you will enjoy," I said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh? What would that be?" Pam's pout turned blank as she looked at me wide eyed. A mischievous sparkle lit her eyes.

"I have thought of a punishment for Jason Stackhouse and you will be the one to take care of it." My grin morphed into a smirk. "You will glamour Jason. He is not to remember his visit here tonight. I want you glamour him so that every time he gambles he loses his ability to maintain an erection for a period of forty-eight hours. I know you are quite gifted with glamouring, so I leave this task to you." My child has not manifested many gifts in her short time as a Vampire, but the one she did, was the ability to manipulate the behavior of humans. She could use the glamour to implant an idea into the human subconscious. The idea would fade with time. We had tested it plenty of times on our human staff, but if it was done correctly, it was effective in curving their behavior. It was kind of like taking Pavlov's theory of "conditioned reflex" to the next level.

"That is bloody priceless!" Pam exclaimed, and laughed so hard that she soon had her arms wrapped around her middle, practically doubled over. I joined in her laughter, unable to contain the thoughts of Jason's panic the next time he tried to bed a woman after he gambled. He was a dumb-ass, so it would take a while for him to put two-and-two together. In the meantime, (and I relished the thought) let the hilarity ensue. It was going to be entertaining to observe his reactions in the coming weeks, even if it didn't necessarily deter his gambling at first.

"Yes, now, make sure you're careful. I do not want him permanently…damaged," I said, with the smile that still plastered my face at the thought of Jason's newly acquired "gift" from Pam. I flipped open my laptop. I wanted to send my day man, Bobby, my instructions for the following day.

Pam was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Eric...answer me seriously." I looked up and her face was blank of emotion, but I felt a twinge of worry from her, all humor was gone. I really wanted to put off this conversation, but it seemed futile. I nodded to indicate she should continue. "What are your true plans for the Stackhouse woman?"

"Pamela," I said sternly. "as your maker, I command you to never reveal what I say to you now." Pam's eyes went wide and she nodded, so I continued, but more softly. "You know how I have told you the story of how I came to choose you as my child?" I asked rhetorically. "When I saw you, something inside me, call it intuition if you will, told me that I would make you my child." I felt something tender for my Pamela as I said this to her, remembering how I felt when I first chose her to be mine. I moved to sit next to her on the couch and I took her hand into mine. It was few and far between that my child and I had these heartfelt conversations, but she was the only other person I cared about as much as I cared about myself. That was…until Sookie came into my life.

"Since I have met Sookie, I find that I have similar feeling about her. I just know that I must make her mine. It is not something that can be put into words." My feelings for Sookie were different than they were for Pam, but this seemed the easiest way to explain it. I had trusted my intuition for all these years and it had yet to fail me. I was confident in my course of action.

"So do you plan to turn her? Are you making me a sister?" Pam asked with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"If I do decide to turn her, I would not have the same relationship with her as I do you. You are my precious child and nothing will change that. I would want her as..." I thought for the best way to put this, "as more of a mate."

"You would form a blood bond before turning her?" Pam's once blank face turned to utter shock. I had always taught her that the sharing of a Vampire's blood was a sacred thing, not to be done lightly. Once done, it can not be undone…three times and the bond would never fade.

"I am thinking about it." Actually I had already decided, but it seemed Pam would need a little time to get used to the idea. I did not blame her. This was not something I had ever done in the past.

"Why her?" she queried and I growled. "I mean no offense. I just don't see what it is about her that makes her so worthy."

"There is not just one thing I can point out and say "This is what causes me to be interested.". It is a combination of things, that make the whole package...perfect."

"Promise me something, Eric." She paused and I waited for her to continue, "Promise that you wont let your interest in this woman cloud your judgment."

"Do you not trust me? Have I not kept us alive and prosperous all these years?" I snapped, gripping her hands tightly, irritated that she thought me unable to handle my business.

"Master," Pam said, bowing her head, "I just worry about you." I could feel she was sincere, and I softened my grip on her a little.

"I know...but I assure you little one, that I know what I am doing. Just be a good girl and assist me in making her mine. I think when you get to know her, you will see how famously you will get along." I sincerely hoped that would be true. It would make life so much easier if they liked each other.

"So what, you want me to hang out with her, have makeovers and gossip about men, as the human women do? You would have me be friends with a human?" Pam said the word "friends" as if it tasted bad in her mouth.

She gave me an idea. "That's an interesting thought, Pamela. I think I will treat you and Sookie to a night at the spa, Mario's perhaps?" Mario's was Pam's favorite salon. She enjoyed getting her womanly needs taken care of; she loved to be pampered.

"Well, I suppose I am curious to see for myself what makes this girl so exciting to you. Plus, I am in desperate need of a manicure." She said while examining her nails.

"Fine, I will make it so. Find out _when_ she will agree to accompany you. Now you have work to do," I said and left no doubt as to what I expected the outcome to be. Then I turned my attention back to my laptop. Pam exited quickly and I set to e-mailing Bobby.

**To: Bobby  
**

**From:The Master  
**

**Subject: Tasks**

_**Bobby,**_

_**Enclosed is a list of tasks you are to accomplish before I rise tomorrow night.**_

_**1.) Have a very large bouquet of roses in mixed colors sent to Miss Stackhouse. The card is to say : If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, we could walk forever through my garden. Eric**_

_**2.) Pick up two gift certificates for a complete spa night at Mario's. The works. Deliver to Pam.**_

_**3.) Pick up DVD copies of the movies Alien and Equilibrium. You can leave them at the club in my office. **_

_**4.) Pick up the books "The Lyrical Velvet" and "The Heart of the Treasure." You will obtain these and place them in the bottom drawer of my desk. **_

_**That will be all for now. I will text you if there is anything else. **_

I sent the e-mail and kicked back in my chair, putting my feet on the desk and my hands behind my head. My mind was wandering back to earlier this evening. I raised my hand to my face and inhaled the fading scent of my lover that still lingered. I knew I would go to rest tonight longing for our next encounter which, if I had my way, would be very soon. When I heard my child and Jason walking down the hall, I sat up and pulled the picture of Sookie out of my desk and shoved it in my pocket to take home with me. For the first time in a long time, I was looking forward to going to rest so the next time I opened my eyes, I would have an opportunity to see _her_ again.

**.~~~~~~*********~~~~~~.**

A/N : Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I am ecstatic at the response to this story! I hope I can continue to keep you entertained. Big Viking Hugs and kisses to you all! Enjoy!  
**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke about an hour before dark. It was common for a Vampire as old as I to wake early, the older we Vampires become the earlier we rise. I rolled over in my bed and reached for my cell which was laying on the bedside table. I figured I would check my messages before I got in the shower to start my night when I spotted the picture of Sookie. I stared at it for a moment, wishing to myself that I could wake to that smile._ 'I could ravish her every night when I rose. What a way to start the night!' _ The thought was more than appealing, but I shook myself out of my reverie and checked my messages.

The first message was from Dante. It was left a few minutes before dawn. "Sheriff, we need to speak. Please contact me when you rise." That sounded promising. '_Maybe he has identified the Vampire that had been in Sookie's woods.'_

The second message was from Bobby. "Master, all the tasks you assigned were completed. If there is anything else, let me know. Have an enjoyable evening." '_Good.'_

After listening to my messages I decided to get ready for the evening. I was staying at my home on the outskirts of Shreveport. It was a modest place, one that only my child and I knew about. It happened to be one of my favorites. It was the most suited to my style, out of all the properties I owned. It was a traditional ranch style brick home with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It has a kitchen, formal dining room, laundry room, and a large great room, all with vaulted ceilings. The main floor was decorated in a transitional style, neutral colors, with clean lines. Beige walls with white floor molding throughout. The furniture was large and in dark woods with light fabrics and accented with soft blues. I had glamored an interior designer, after I had her decorate and dress the home as if a human lived here, so it had all the common appliances and accessories that a human might need. I have had the property since before the great reveal.

But it wasn't the upstairs of this home, although it was nice, that made this my favorite resting place. It was the fully furnished basement that ran the entire length of the home, that I had converted into my daytime resting place, that made it my primary choice. I had the basement retrofitted to be as safe as a bomb shelter and as secure as a bank vault. It had its own ventilation system and ran on a power source separate from the main house. There were two entrances into my resting place, one behind hidden panel in the garage and another in the master bedroom's walk in closet. Both needed a nine digit code and a fingerprint scan to gain access.

The downstairs had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library with an office, and a living room. There was no kitchen but there was a bar in the living room which had a small refrigerator, microwave, and was stocked with True Blood, Royalty blend, and a few other types of synthetic blood. The design style downstairs was more traditional style with an eclectic variety of furniture from different time periods, along with new pieces that complemented the old. I enjoy rich colors since my world is often so dark, so the jewel toned fabrics and accessories gave it just the right amount of color. The place was the epitome of comfort and safety.

I took a quick shower and got dressed for the evening. I decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a red button up shirt, and my boots. I pulled my hair back and tied it at the nape of my neck with a leather band. Tonight I would be handling my Sheriff duties, which I was hoping to finish quickly so I could free up the rest of my night. I grabbed the picture of Sookie and stuck it in my pocket along with my cell (I wanted to have Bobby make me a duplicate so I could return it to Sookie before she noticed it was gone) and then I was on my way.

It was barely eight o'clock when I arrived, my home was only about fifteen minutes from the bar, so I was walking through the back door to Fangtasia in no time. Pam was already in my office when I came in, sitting at my desk arranging the paperwork that was needed for tonight. She was already dressed for her evening out on the floor, tight leather pants with a red and black corset, and topped off with thigh high boots. She looked like a sexy dominatrix.

"What's on the docket for tonight. " I asked as I strode into my office. Pam got up quickly and made her way to the other side of my desk. I sat in her previous spot and began to look over what she was working on.

"It is pretty light tonight. You have two Vampires looking for approval to move to the area. You need to mediate a dispute between two children whose maker met his final death. They are fighting over the estate. Oh and you have a visitor." Pam said and I raised my head to look at her. She had a gleam in her eye_. 'Who is this visitor?' _

I raised my eyebrows in query. "He wants it to be a surprise." Pam responded sounding amused. I was surprised she didn't clap her hands and jump up and down from the way she was feeling through our bond. _'Who could have Pam in such a tizzy?'_

"Fine send in this _visitor._" I said, irritated. I do not appreciate surprises. Pam left to retrieve the mystery visitor, I took the picture of Sookie out of my pocket and stuck it in the top drawer in my desk, that way it was there for Bobby to make a duplicate copy. Then I looked over the applications from the two Vampires who wanted to settle in my area. A minute or so later a large barrel of a man stepped through the doorway, he was about six feet tall, and was wearing a long black hooded cape._ 'Some Vampires tend to be so dramatic.' _The hood on the cape kept me from being able to identify this mystery visitor.

"Sheriff." A familiar voice said and he threw off his hooded cape. I recognized him immediately from his long black hair, steel gray eyes, to the long scar the ran in a straight line from his eyebrow down to his cheek. It had been over a hundred and fifty years since I had seen him last.

"Nikolai!" I said rising from my chair and holding out my hand to him. Vampires do not normally greet each other in this way, but Nikolai and I are brothers in blood and battle. It is our way to show each other respect. Nikolai reached out to me and we gripped each others forearms, using our other hand to pat each others back. We pulled away, and I took a step back, taking in his pressed blue jeans, white tee shirt, and black leather jacket and I said, "It has been over a hundred years brother, what brings you to my little piece of Louisiana? Last I heard you were rogue, traveling in Europe." I was truly pleased to see him. He was one of the few Vampires I admired and trusted. I walked back to my desk and took a seat. Nikolai followed and choose a chair in front of my desk. He put his feet up on my desk and leaned back in a relaxed position. Nikolai was not one for formalities.

"You know me." He said nonchalantly, "I do not like owing fealty to unworthy bureaucrats." Nikolai is only about two hundred years my senior, but his careless attitude would have you believe he is much younger. "I grew tired of Europe and decided to look up my little brother. I see things are going well for you. I am surprised you are merely a Sheriff, brother. I would have thought you would be King by now," Nikolai teased, a huge grin spread across his face. He knew I took a similar stance as he to the issues of politics.

"Like you, I have no desire to be a King. I am completely content with being a Sheriff. I run my area with little interference from the Queen. I enjoy the freedoms it awards me," I said grinning back.

"Yes I have heard about your Queen. I hear she is only into only women now. Too bad, I have heard she is lovely," Nikolai said and I laughed. He was as good looking as I and had taught me much about the art of seducing women. There were few that ever resisted him.

"You mean there is a woman you have yet to sleep with?" I chortled.

"Maybe not in Europe, but here there are so many I have yet to taste." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"So besides women, what brings you here? I am sure it is not your need to see me. No trouble I hope." Nikolai had a habit of getting into trouble. When he walked into a room most women seemed to forget their companions and this got him into more than one sticky situation. But, he always seemed to enjoy fighting their companions. Ever heard of the legend of Don Juan? Well who do you think that legend is based on?

"No, no trouble. I have grown tired of traveling. I was hoping you would have it in your heart to let your big brother stay with you for a while." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to me.

"Oh please, Nikolai, I find it hard to believe there is no trouble," I said sarcastically. _ 'He must be in real trouble if he is hiding out in Louisiana.'_

"Well, maybe a little." Nikolai said innocently, then his expression turned sheepish. "I may have had just a taste of the King of France's personal concubines."

"A taste?" I laughed. It was so like him. "Just how many of them did you have a taste?" I asked, knowing full well that he always severely downplayed a situation.

"Um...all of them!" Nikolai crowed merrily, throwing his head back and laughing.

"One of these days brother, your actions are going to catch up with you. Is he after you?" I wanted to know if I could expect an angry King to come knocking at my door.

"No, he will not follow me here, but it may be a while before I can return to Europe," he sighed.

"Then, I look forward to having you here. What are your plans?" I hoped he did not plan on staying with me for long. Although I enjoy my brothers company, I like my privacy and if I planned on having Sookie over, I did not want Nikolai anywhere near her. I would have to explain that she was mine and although he may disrespect others, he has never done so to me. I would be cautious either way.

"I will be looking for some property in the area. I will need a place to stay until I find something." He said offhandedly.

"You can stay with me of course." I offered. How could I have not?

"I appreciate that, but actually, I was planning on staying with your Pamela, since she has so graciously invited me." Nikolai said, and as if she had heard her name (I was positive that she had been eavesdropping), she strode into my office.

"Eric, the two Vampires with the dispute are here," Pam said, not looking at me, since she was busy giving Nikolai an eye fuck. She was practically drooling over him and she usually preferred women. She met Nikolai only once and she has had a crush ever since. Nikolai had not slept with her, but not for a lack of her trying. He knew I would not approve, she was so young and freshly turned, and so he refrained. It made Pam crazy, since he flirted with her but never closed the deal. This time, I would not object, if that is what she wants. She is old enough and wise enough to make her own decisions.

"Pamela," Nikolai purred, "tell your Maker how you invited me to stay with you."

"Of course! Eric, I told Nikolai that I would be happy to have him stay with me while he finds something more permanent." She swooned for fucks sakes. "You are staying for a while aren't you, Nikolai?"

"Ah, I guess we shall see. You know sometimes I must go where the wind blows me, but I think I will stick around for a little while. As long as your Maker will have me."

"Of course he will." Pam turned to me and gave me the stink eye. "Right, Eric?"

"Yes, yes. I have already agreed," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Good! Now that it is settled," Pam said, "I can take Nikolai out to the bar and keep him entertained, so you can handle your business."

I turned to Nikolai. "Is that suitable, Brother? I have just a few things I need to get done, then we can catch up."

"Sounds fine, Eric. I am sure your delightful child will keep me entertained." Nikolai stood and winked at Pam. She grinned like a fool when he took her arm to lead her out of the room.

"Pam," I called before they were out the door, "Give me ten minutes, then send in the first appointment."

"Will do," she called over her shoulder and the two of them left, shutting the door behind them.

I knew I needed to call Dante so I pulled out my cell and gave him a call.

"Yeah?" Dante answered, sounding completely bored.

"Dante, you left me a message and asked me to call. What is it?" I asked shortly.

"Sheriff, I tracked the scent to a place just up the hill from Sookie's. I could enter the house so no human lives there, but the scent of vampire in the house is at least a week old. Whoever it is that has been out in Sookie's woods, I would say, is definitely a tracker." Dante said, matter-of-factly.

"What leads you to believe it is a tracker?" I was more than a little concerned as to what a tracker would be doing in Sookie's woods.

"It was the way the woods were scented and the trails left. It was too well covered not to be a tracker. A less experienced tracker would have missed it." Dante said, giving himself a pat on the back.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, one other thing...I smelled Fairy in her woods. It was a weak scent, but it was there."

"The Fae? How old was the scent?" I knew of several Fae in the area, but had no idea what they were doing in Sookie's woods. It was possible that it was totally unrelated to Sookie. The vampire could have been hunting a Fae and that could be why they were both there. As to the reason why the Fae was there, in the first place I was not sure. The Fae can be unpredictable, but some have an affinity to woods, so they could have been simply passing through. _'I will need to keep an eye on that.'_

"The Fae scent was a little older than than the Vampire scent, by a week or so.

"Fine, keep this to yourself. I want you to make a pass in her woods every night for the next couple of weeks. We can reassess then. If you come across the scents again let me know. I want to make sure nothing is going on that I should be aware of. If you happen to come across either of them, detain them. DO NOT drain the Fairy. You do have enough self control to keep them alive, correct?" Some Vampires no matter how old, have a problem being around the Fae.

"I have no problem controlling myself around the Fae. I will contact you if and when I come across something." Dante said a bit indignantly.

"Make sure you do." I said and hung up. There was nothing much that could have been done right then, as the tracks were too old.

I went on to the meeting with the children of the finally dead Vampire. Their maker met the sun but did not bother to leave any type of will. After much arguing, I threatened to take the whole estate and give it to the Queen. It was not long after that, they came to an agreement. With that completed, I went out into the bar. My child was at the door and Nikolai was in my booth. He was surrounded by fang-bangers. I walked over and as Nikolai saw me he said, "Ladies! Please excuse us for a moment. I need to speak with the Viking." shoeing off the gaggle of women. They made a collective "Awe..." in disappointment, before they spread out in the bar. I chuckled to myself and took a seat.

"I see you are fitting right in. I think you could sit on my throne and enthrall the vermin, then I would have my nights free," I teased.

"I think I will leave the enthralling to you. These would not be my first choice in women. Speaking of which, not that your club is not quaint, but I prefer my women a little less goth. What do you say to the two of us going out? It has been a long time brother! Remember what fun we used to have?" Nikolai asked. How could I forget the last time we went out. We were nearly hunted down to our final death, after taking the blood and virginity of the local minister's daughters. They called us devils and gave chase.

"There is a new club that just opened called Mystical. I have been meaning to check it out. We can go there tonight when I finish with the new residents," I offered. I was not offended. Fantasia is more like fast food to Vampires and a tourist attraction for humans. Don't get me wrong. I loved my bar. I have thoroughly enjoyed having blood on tap and an endless selection of new bodies to fuck. It was easy, too bad that I was growing tired of what was simply "easy".

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have someplace for me to change? I do not think jeans and a tee shirt are club attire?" Nikolai asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Why don't you use my office. I can have my meeting out here."

"Wonderful." Nikolai said and then called to my child, "Pamela dear, would you please get my bag from the car?" Pam moved like her ass was on fire and Nikolai strode back to my office.

I met with the two sucklings and was ready to leave, not fifteen minutes later. Nikolai had yet to come out of my office so I went back to see what was taking so long.

I threw open my office door and Nikolai was preening while he looked at himself in the full length mirror that I had mounted on the back of my closet door. He had changed to a pair of black dress pants and a teal colored silk shirt. "You're worse than a woman," I snickered.

"Don't be so jealous, Brother. You can only wish you had this face and this body," Nikolai ribbed and moved over to my desk. I went over to my closet and let my hair down and ran a brush through it. I didn't need to change. "Oh, I meant to ask you. Do you have a day person? I need a couple of items." Nikolai asked.

"Yes. I have a day man Bobby. He can obtain anything you need. There is some paper in my top drawer. If you make a list, I will make sure he purchases anything you need," I said, while I put on some cologne.

"Eric, who's the knockout?" Nikolai asked, and when I looked up he was holding up the picture of Sookie. _'Shit!' _

"No one. Just one of the patrons," I said hoping to brush him off. I walked over to take the photo from his hand but he moved from my desk at top speed to attempt to keep it out of my reach.

"You keep photos of your patrons in your desk? Please Eric." Nikolai said sarcastically while he smirked at me. _'Asshole.' _"If she is "no one", please introduce me. I would love to get my fangs into something that sweet."

I growled and pulled the picture from his hand. His amusement was grating on me. "She is _mine_. You will not touch her." I hissed venomously, towering over him. I wanted to avoid this, but his comment about getting his fangs into _MY_ Sookie pushed me too far. I may have slightly over reacted.

"Woe Brother, I only jest." Nikolai said holding his hands up in surrender. I backed off, regaining my calm. "Could it be that the my little brother has developed an interest in a woman for more than just blood and sex? I never thought I would see the night that happened. Are you in love with her?"

I was taken aback._ 'I certainly liked being around Sookie. Having sex with her was marvelous. I was concerned about her. But love? I am not sure I even know what that is.'_ "Love? I know nothing of love. I simply have an interest in her. I have not known her long, but she is unique." I said trying to defend my actions.

"There is no reason to be ashamed. She is quite lovely. I can see why you have an interest."

"I am _not_ ashamed." I said pointedly. "She is more than just beautiful. She has an innocence and kindness too her. She is brave and cunning." I said with an involuntary smile.

"You sound like a man in love my friend," Nikolai said plainly.

"What do you know of love Nikolai. When have you ever been in love?" I found it hard to believe Nikolai would know anything about love, the way he goes through women, supernatural and human alike. Just because I was aware that Sookie was more interesting than most humans, or even supernaturals, did not mean I was in love.

"That is a story for another time, Brother." He said moving over to the door. Then effectively put an end to the subject, "If I pledge not to bed your little beauty, can we go on and enjoy our night?"

"Yes." I said. I was curious about his comment but I wanted to move off the topic more than hearing his story. I did not want to discuss Sookie.

"Good! You have it then. Let's go." Nikolai said and slapped me on the back as I passed him out the door.

**.~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~.**

I was relieved the awkwardness of the earlier conversation was gone by the time we got to the club. Mystical turned out to be more interesting then some of the clubs I have seen over the years; bright strobeing lights, music that is way to loud for conversation, and a packed dance floor were the norm, but this was like walking into a forest grove indoors. Live trees and flowers lined the walls and the floor was made of real grass. The tables and the bar, which sat in the far left corner of the room, were made of natural wood with tree stumps for chairs. The bartenders and the waitresses were dressed as fairies, nymphs, and pixies. Not the real ones of course, but the human interpretation of them. Where the dance floor was, a mist seemed to cover the floor and the area above it was erupting in flashes of colored sparkles, as if fireworks were going off. The music was a form of techno, but it seemed altered some, the beat of it enticing the body to move.

Nikolai and I got into the packed club easily, since I was on the guest list. The club was owned by a witch named Amelia Broadway. She was the daughter of a very wealthy human business man from New Orleans. Amelia was a talented witch who I often called upon to ward my business properties. She was one of the rare witches who held no prejudices against any of the supernatural groups and was diversified in her taste in bed partners as well. She and Pam had fling a while back, but remained friendly. She had invited Pam and I to come see the place, assuring us that we would be on her guest list. She was true to her word.

Nikolai and I took a seat near to the bar and it was not long before we were surrounded by women. Between the two of us, we had gathered quite a crowd. Nikolai was charming the panties off of the women at our table, literally, but I was distracted. I used to have a blast with Nikolai, alluring women, but tonight my thoughts kept wandering elsewhere.

As the night drew on, I tried to seem interested and act as if I was participating in the "fun", but I was sure Nikolai noticed my distraction, despite my best efforts. A while later, after Nikolai got off the dance floor and rejoined our table he asked, "Brother, are you not enjoying yourself?"

"I am. The evening has been quite entertaining." I replied, attempting to cover my utter boredom. I had forced myself to dance with a couple of women, but none of them interested me and I grew agitated with them quickly.

"Well I think that is a pile of bull shit, but I believe your night is starting to look up." He said with a huge smirk. I looked at him questioningly. "_No one_ just walked in." Nikolai said, indicating someone in the direction behind me. I whipped my head around to see my Sookie walking in with two other women. My brother was right. My night _was_ looking up.

**.~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Eight**

We were sitting at a round table near the bar that sat six. Nikolai had a brunette on one side and a red head on the other, behind him stood a blonde, since there were no more stools available at the table. The women draped themselves over Nikolai. _'I don't know how he can stand it.'_ I usually don't enjoy anyone touching me in a non-sexual way, Sookie being the exception, but he always seemed to enjoy all the contact. Nikolai loved to be worshiped. The blond behind him had her hands on his shoulders. The red head and the brunette were running their hands over his body seductively. They were all attractive, but nothing special.

I sat across from Nikolai and had two brunettes sitting on either side of me. I had no interest in either and I had not bothered to learn their names or even speak with them, since I really didn't give a shit. When they had attempted to touch me, I waved them off like the menacing flies they were. I was too busy watching the men in the bar watch Sookie as she made her way to her table. Any man would have to be blind not to see her beauty. The thought occurred to me that I could snap each one of their necks and scoop her up to take her home with me, before the humans in the room even knew what happened. I found that thought quite amusing and I scanned the room for the exits.

"Eric," Nikolai murmured just loud enough for me to hear. I looked over to him, "I know I said that she was a knockout, but really, brother, that woman is mouthwatering." he said gazing at my lover. He was right…Sookie looked fucking fantastic. She stood out like a beacon in the night dressed in all white. The dress was short, it stopped about mid thigh, and it accentuated every curve of her body. It was an off the shoulder style showcasing her bare neck and luscious breasts, the sleeves on the dress were slit showing even more of her smooth tan skin. She had on silver sandal high heels which made her legs look long and her bottom bite-able. I immediately thought about the way her warm soft body had felt under mine. I groaned. I didn't know if I wanted her to have on more clothing or less and I was not happy with the way Nikolai was looking at her. I scowled at him, but he didn't take his eyes off her to even notice.

"I think you should pick your jaw up from the floor brother." I said not hiding my irritation.

Nikolai did something then that I had not expected, he shooed away the women around our table. "Ladies, you should go do some dancing. I think I will enjoy watching you." he said slyly and the women protested slightly, but got up from the table, and made their way to the dance floor.

Nikolai waved one of the waitresses over when we were alone. The waitress, who was dressed like a Fairy in a little green dress and fake fairy wings, scurried over to our table. "What can I do for you?" she asked, obviously implying what she would do for him.

"You see those three women over there?" Nikolai asked and pointed to Sookie and her two friends. I had not paid any attention to the two women accompanying her until now. One had olive skin and dark hair and the other had red hair and pale colored skin. I recognized the red head from Merlotte's. They were nothing in comparison to Sookie, barely worth the glance.

"Yes." the waitress replied.

Nikolai leaned over to the waitress and she in turn leaned over enough for her breasts to be on display. Nikolai didn't even look. I was shocked. "Tell them their drinks are on me. Add anything they order to my tab." The waitress nodded and made her way towards Sookie's table.

"What are you doing Nikolai?" I asked displeased. I was not sure what his intention was and I was becoming apprehensive, an emotion I do not often have and I never enjoy.

"Spicing up the night, dear brother." He said with a devious grin on his face as he continued to stare in their direction.

Sookie had not see me yet, but when the waitress arrived at her table and conveyed Nikolai's message, she looked over in our direction and our eyes met. Sookie said something to the waitress and then she looked to Nikolai. She had a small smile on her beautiful face when she shook her head and then added something else to the waitress. From the waitress's expression, it seemed she was surprised at whatever Sookie had told her. Unfortunately, the music was too loud and their table too far for me to make out what she said, but a moment later the waitress made her way back to our table.

"The lady said to tell you "thank you" but she declined your offer." The waitress said with an incredulous look on her face and Nikolai looked taken aback. He handed the waitress a twenty dollar bill and she walked off. I was grinning smugly since my Sookie turned down Nikolai's offer, and I swear to the gods, he had a pout on his face. It was an expression I _never_ have seen him wear.

Nikolai was not use to any type of rejection and he sat staring in Sookie's direction. When he caught her eyes again he attempted to glamour her. I almost laughed as his face scrunched in a sour look of concentration as he pushed his glamour with as much force as he could. Sookie just glanced away as if it was nothing, and I could see the lines of frustration crease on his forehead. Normally this would have pissed me off, but I knew it wouldn't work. It was mildly amusing to watch him try.

"It won't work," I said in a sing song voice.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed in awe. "My glamour has never failed! What is she?" he asked, turning his eyes to me for an explanation.

"She is unique." I answered ambiguously. I was not about to tell him what she was._ 'Not unless I have to.'_

"I regret that I pledged not to bed her." Nikolai thought for a moment and then said, "What if I take her against a wall, on the floor, or on a couch perhaps. Then I would not technically be bedding her. Right?" He smirked and I growled. "It's only a joke! Ease up there, Brother. I see you are serious in your interest in her. I am merely curious."

"A pledge is a pledge Nikolai." I warned him regardless of his words.

"Indeed." He said with a curious smile, then got up. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he was making his way through the crowd to Sookie's table. I got up quickly to follow. There was no way I was going to let him near her alone.

"Ladies," Nikolai greeted when he approached the table, "I am hurt that you did not accept my offer to buy your drinks." He looked directly at Sookie, then glanced at her companions.

"Although we appreciate the offer, we can pay for our own drinks." Sookie said as politely as she was able. She was not as impressed with him as most of the women were. I could see the strain on Nikolai's face, it was well concealed, but it was there.

"Ah, a modern woman. I like that." He said, giving her is most charming smile, but I knew better. Nikolai was always one for a submissive woman. He liked his women fawning all over him. He enjoyed showing off. Many women are not only attracted to his looks, but his wallet as well. He used all of this to his advantage. I was not sure how he would react to a woman who rejected his advance, so I thought it was time to interrupt.

"Hello Sookie." I purred, stepping up next to Nikolai and looking her over from head to toe.

She blushed my favorite shade of pink and said, "Hello, Eric. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be at your own club." Her voice was low and breathy. She was looking me over as I had done to her. I could see the desire in her eyes and I was getting aroused just being close to her. I did not miss the fact that she said she thought about me._ 'Is she thinking of me as much as I am of her?'_

"I have been meaning to check this place out, and since my brother just came to town, I figured this would be a perfect time." I said absently as I stared into her deep blue eyes and she stared into mine. I felt like there was some unseen connection between us, like a gravitational force that drew us together.

"Sookie, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?" The dark haired woman asked as her eyes roamed over Nikolai and I.

"Of course," Sookie said shaking herself free from our shared trance. "Tara, Arlene, this is Eric Northman and his friend...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Sookie looked over to Nikolai.

I stepped in then, "Sookie, this is Nikolai. Nikolai, this is Sookie."

"Sookie, Tara, Arlene, pleasure to meet you." Nikolai replied with taking each of their hands in turn and placing a kiss on the back of it. I could see his nostrils flare as he caught Sookie's scent. He shot me a glance, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why don't you two join us?" Tara asked in a seductive voice, smiling widely at Nikolai. He gave her a winning smile.

"We would be honored." Nikolai responded and he moved to sit right next to Sookie. I couldn't have that and I nearly had to push him out of the way to take the seat. He frowned at me and then moved to sit between Sookie's two friends.

_'Mine.' _I thought as I inhaled her scent and leaned a little closer to her. Sookie sat with her hands grasped together in her lap. A waitress came by and took our drink order. Sookie ordered a gin and tonic, while her friends ordered Cosmos. Nikolai and I both ordered True Bloods.

"Sookie, how is it that you know Eric?" Arlene asked, kicking off the conversation.

"Yes, I am interested in that story as well." Nikolai said leaning slightly forward, listening with full attention.

"Eric and I met through my brother Jason." Sookie spoke carefully, shooting a glance to me. I winked at her. I could always glamour her friends later if she said something I did not want them to know.

"Are you friends with Jason, 'cause I've never seen you before?" Tara asked sceptically, jumping into the conversation.

"We are business associates." I answered vaguely.

"Jason works for the Parish. I thought Sookie said you owned a club." Arlene interjected. _'Fucking nosy humans.'_

"They know each other through a mutual acquaintance." Sookie said quickly, interrupting, changing the topic, and addressing Nikolai. I was impressed at her ability to manipulate the conversation. "So Nikolai, are you enjoying Louisiana?"

"So far I have found the attractions quite pleasing." He said smoothly, as he watched Sookie intently. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap. It was making me uncomfortable. If he didn't watch his step, he would have a Sheriff just as pissed off at him as the King of France was, though, he wouldn't be able to hide from _me_.

"Oh, have you been down to New Orleans? Mardi gras is coming up," Sookie offered, completely ignoring the insinuation.

"Ah, Laissez les bons temps rouler!" Nikolai said in perfect French, accent and all, and Sookie's friends swooned, _w_hile she gave me a sidelong glance. I smirked at her and she gave me an adorable half smile, carefully returning her attention to the conversation. "I have yet to visit there. I hear the women there show their bosoms for beaded necklaces. Is this true?"

_'What the fuck?_' Of course Nikolai would have wanted to know about that. New Orleans would easily be a playground for him. _'But why would he would bring that up now?'_

"Yeah. It gets pretty crazy down there. It's a lot of fun. If you need an escort look me up." Tara offered in a flirty tone. Apparently the women didn't think anything of it.

"I'll remember that." Nikolai said and winked at her.

"Where ya from, Nikolai? Your accent is sexy." Arlene said, and I rolled my eyes, as she was nearly drooling over him. I thought about handing her a napkin. I was just thankful her attention was not aimed at me.

The waitress came back with our drinks before he could answer, thankfully breaking into the awkward conversation. I decided this was a good time to whisk Sookie away for a dance. I wanted to rub my scent all over her and mark her as mine. I felt like an animal marking his territory. She just brought the baser instincts out in me like no other before her, and having my brother interested in her fueled my need.

"Sookie, would you like to dance?" I asked after she took a long sip of her drink. Seeing her lips wrapped around the straw and sucking was leading me to think of other things she could put in her mouth. I stood and held my hand out to her.

"I would love to." She took my hand and closed her eyes briefly before she stood. A blissful smile crossed her lips and I could not help but grin back. I was pleased that she seemed to feel the connection between us as strongly as I did. I risked a glance at Nikolai and he had a strange expression of disapproval on his face. I ignored it and pulled Sookie onto the dance floor.

Sookie was an exceptional dancer, and the way she moved her body was like a promise of things to come. We danced to a couple of fast songs and I longed to have her closer. When the DJ played Undisclosed Desires by Muse, (I recognized the song since Pam had become quite the Muse fan after she saw the movie Twilight and she played their newest CD over and over for about a month. I had to bribe her to stop.) I pulled her body close to mine and I wrapped myself around her. Our bodies moved together sinuously as I ran my hands over her curves. She rubbed herself against me, our hips swaying together. My cock was straining against my pants and all I could think about was getting her to someplace more private. I growled low in my chest as she pulled me closer and leaned up whispering, "Eric..." Her voice was so low and sexy, I was about lose it. I grabbed her up and had her against the wall in a dark corner of the club before she could get out another word. She gasped at our sudden movement but I covered her lips with mine and all her protests died there.

I wound my one of my hands in her soft blonde hair, as I ghosted my other hand down her side. I was careful not to touch her most sensitive spots, even though I longed to. I wanted her to be as desperate for me as I was for her. I then rested my hand on her hip and held her body tightly to mine. I ground my body against hers so that she could feel what she did to me. She moaned in my mouth and I released her lips so she could breath. I pulled sharply on her hair, forcing her head back to expose her neck. I latched onto her neck with my lips and sucked hard, as she gasped. I held tightly onto her hair to keep her head at just the right angle as I moved my lips down her neck roughly nipping and sucking at her skin, carefully, not breaking it. I was using all of my control not to taste her, My fangs ached to come down and sink into her skin, but I held back. When I got to her collar bone, I made my way slowly back up…more gently. Her hands were trailing up and down my back, egging me on. "Sookie..." I whispered as I reached a spot behind her ear that had her grinding herself against me. "You're driving me mad. Yield to me. I will give you more pleasure than you ever imagined." I moaned.

"Excuse me Miss, is everything okay here? Is this guy bothering you? " A male voice asked, coming from behind me, almost sending me into a rage. I was teetering on the edge, my bloodlust had risen with my arousal.

"She is fine. Fuck off!" I spat, releasing Sookie and turning quickly to face the idiot who seemed to have a death wish. He was about 5'10" with slicked back brown hair, a goatee, and _all_ human.

I thought about draining the asshole but as I went to take a step closer to him Sookie put her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down some as she spoke, "I'm fine sir. Thank you for your concern." I half-turned to her to see her expression. She smiled a overly bright fake smile at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked again and I growled at him. He took a step back, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Are you deaf? She said she was fine!" I snarled allowing my fangs to drop and I bared them in a sneer.

"Yes. I'm fine. I assure you." She asserted, trying to reassure him and she shot me a look. The jackass seemed to get the hint then.

"Alright then. If you say so." He said and nervously took off, back into the crowd.

I turned back to Sookie, fully intending to pick up where we left off, but her mood had seemed to change. "Eric, I should get back to my friends." she said and stood on her tip toes to look over my shoulder. I wanted to protest. I didn't want to let her go. I had not had enough of Sookie Stackhouse and I was not sure I ever would.

"Stay." I pleaded, looking into her eyes. I was trying to convey with my eyes what I was feeling, since I did not have the words.

She looked torn. I pulled her into my chest and held her for a moment, inhaling her scent. Then I released her pulling back. "Eric, I really like you." She said as she anxiously bit her bottom lip. "What happened between us the other night was...well wonderful. I'll never forget it, but I have never done that before and I don't sleep around."

_'That's right she will not forget it and neither will I. It was phenomenal.'_

"I know that." I said softly as I stroked the side of her face with my fingertips. "I know you were untouched."

"You knew?" She said her eyes went wide.

"Yes, I could tell." I said not realizing what my words might sound like to her.

"Oh." She looked down seemingly dejected. "I'm sorry, was I...you know...ummm...not as good as other women?"

I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You were perfect. I did not mean to imply otherwise." I said sincerely and she looked relieved. She was everything I wanted. The more time I spent with her the clearer that became.

"Good...I mean thanks..." Her face got even redder. She took a minute and it seemed she was building herself up to say something, so I kept silent. I ran my hands over her arms absently waiting for her to speak. "Look, I really have no experience with this sort of thing, so I am just going to say it." She took a deep breath and continued, "I am really attracted to you and I have really enjoyed spending time with you. It has been a long time since someone has been so kind to me, but I want more. I am not like one of those fangbangers at your bar. I don't want to share the man I am with. I want a relationship, not just sex. If sex is all you want, please spare me the heartache and just leave now."

I stood there for a moment unsure of what to say. I was surprised at her forwardness and I was not happy with her thinking I would treat her like a common fangbanger. She was so much more than that. "Sookie, you will never be like one of the fangbangers. You are something else entirely." I said trying to reassure her. "And although I love having sex with you...I also want...more. I do not wish to share you either, I want you to be mine...only mine."

"You...what?" She stammered. I guess she was as surprised at my forwardness, as I was of hers.

I cupped her face with my hands and leaned down to taste her lips again. Her eyes closed and she returned the kiss. I pulled away, pleased when she let out a moan of protest at the loss. "Sookie Stackhouse, would you go out with me?" This was the first time I had ever asked a woman for a date. Sex I have asked for, blood I have asked for, but a date, never. '_Maybe I have totally lost my mind. Some older Vampires do. If I am falling into madness, I don't want to stop.' _

"Go out with you? Like a date? Me?" Sookie asked sceptically.

"Yes." I said grinning. I ran my fingers through her hair. I could not seem to keep my hands off her.

"Have you ever dated anyone before?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Have you?" I retorted.

"Okay, you got me there." Sookie gave me a true smile and I returned it. "Then...yes." _'Yes. Yes. YES!'_

"Marvelous! We can experience this first…together. When is your next night off?" I asked hoping it was soon.

"Friday night." She said with a sexy smile, and to my delight and surprise, she leaned up and gave me a sweet tender kiss.

"Then Friday night I will pick you up at eight." I stated with finality in my voice, when she released my lips. I may have seemed composed on the outside, but inside I was ecstatic.

"Eight o'clock then." she said and looked over my shoulder again. "Is Nikolai _really_ your brother?"

I felt a pang of jealousy, I did not want her to have any interest in Nikolai, but I quickly stomped it out. _'She has just agreed to go on a date with you. Calm down it is simple curiosity.' _I told myself as I turned to see what Sookie was looking at. I leaned up against the wall next to her and directed my eyes over to where she was staring.

I nearly laughed. Nikolai was on the dance floor surrounded by women and, amusingly, if I did not know better, I would have thought that he was being mauled. "He is my brother in the sense that we both have the same maker." I offered.

"Oh? So he is like Pam's uncle then." Sookie seemed to be trying to put our Vampire relationships in terms that she could relate to.

"I suppose," I said hiding my smile and amusement, "although I do not think Nikolai and Pam quite look at it that way. I don't think an Uncle would want to have sex with his niece."

I thought I saw pain flicker across her face, but it was gone quickly, and she changed the subject. "Maybe you should go save him. He looks like he is being attacked by an octopus." She wrinkled her nose in the cutest way and I let go of the strange reaction she had to my previous statement.

"I think he can handle it, and is probably enjoying every moment," I said giving her a wink. She giggled in the most delightful sound. "Would you like a drink?" I asked since she looked flushed. _'If I am going to keep Sookie, I will have to remember to be attentive to her human needs.'_

"Yes, please. A ginger ale." Sookie said and I looked at her questioningly. I thought she would opt for something stronger. "I have to drive home," she shrugged, understanding my expression. "I'm not much of a drinker. Working in a bar kind puts you off to the heavier drinking."

"Alright then, I will be right back." I said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and made my way to the bar. I ordered another round of drinks and asked the waitress to take them over to the table. When I was walking back to where Sookie was formerly standing, I saw that she had moved to the dance floor and was dancing with Nikolai and her two friends. Nikolai still had his gaggle of women but he was much more focused on Sookie. I moved up behind her and snaked my arms around her. She turned and smirked at me. _ 'I am so fucked.'_

I spent the next few hours dancing and laughing with Sookie before Nikolai and I headed back to Fangtasia in my Corvette. It had been a long time since I had such a good time and I was on cloud nine.

"You look like a cat that killed a canary," Nikolai observed. I was not bothering to hide my high spirits.

"The cat that ate the canary." I corrected. "Yes. I am quiet pleased with how the night turned out."

"So will we be seeing more of Miss Stackhouse?" He asked in a tone that I did not find amusing. I didn't look at him because I knew he was trying to goad me. He had been doing it all night.

"I will be seeing more of her." I had my foot to the floor, the night was getting late and I wanted to pick up a few things from my office before I headed home.

"I think it is good." Nikolai said, taking me by surprise.

"Really? I thought that you would think that I had lost my mind." _'Hell, maybe I have.'_

"Maybe you have..." He laughed, "but who am I to stand in the way of happiness. Love is a test of a man's character. I am curious to see how it will effect the great Eric Northman."

"There you go again speaking of Love. What do you know of Love?" I said sarcastically.

"I know love can empower the weakest man or send even the strongest man to his demise. I know that true love brands your soul and forever alters you." Nikolai turned slightly in his seat to look at me. "Eric, I know I seem to hop from bed to bed." I gave him a knowing look. "Okay maybe I _do _hop from bed to bed, but believe it or not... I have loved."

I was astounded at his confession. In all the years I have known him he has never mentioned being in love. "When?" I asked, filled with curiosity.

"Before I was turned…my wife, Kalina. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. To this day no one has rivaled her beauty, not even your Sookie." He said with such sincerity and yet I had a hard time believing him…Sookie was like a goddess in my eyes. "She gave me two sons and a daughter. I was never so happy in all my existence." Nikolai got a far away look in his eyes as he continued. "After I was turned, I longed to be with her. Appius was not happy with my reluctance to let go of my former life, and forbade me from going back to my home. He threatened to go back and drain my wife and children if I tried to contact them. You know how he was…he wanted our full attention at all times, and human emotions were always discouraged, vehemently. I could not even speak her name for over a hundred years without feeling the pain of it. Even now, the ache in my chest appears if I think of her, which is why I never speak about it. Like I said, love brands your soul."

I was not quite sure what to say, so I grunted and nodded while I watched the road ahead. Nikolai and I were quiet the rest of the way to Fangtasia. He had given me a lot to think about. '_Had Sookie Stackhouse branded me already?' _

**.~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I have been sick as hell and its kicking my ass. Times like these make me wish I could pop some vamp blood and get better in a jiffy but since that is not the case I am here posting this in between sneezes and through watery eyes. So forgive me if there are some grammatical errors, I just wanted to get it out to you all. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know. **

**XOXOXOX **

**GoddessD**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **_

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you that left me well wishes! I am feeling much better so as tribute to all of you wonderful readers, I bring you the longest chapter to date. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading. Now on with the show. XOXOX.  
**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Nine**

It was Thursday night and I was in my office reading one of the romance novels I had Bobby pick up for me. I was nearing the end of the book "_The Heart of the Treasure". _The story was about a woman who was engaged to a man she didn't love. Her betrothed travels across the ocean to try his luck in the new world and he becomes quiet wealthy. He sends word for her to join him and she books passage on a boat to meet him. Her ship is attacked by pirates and the captain of the pirate ship takes her hostage to ransom her. After some time they grow attached to one another and after some spectacular sex, they fall in love. I found most of it mildly amusing, and the sex scenes were hot. I was right at the part where Captain Shanks, the hero, is about to slide his jolly roger into Shanna's (the heroine's) dripping honey pot, when Pam walked into my office. Her timing was impeccable.

"The game is over and our guests have left." Pam announced with no preamble.

I set the book down on my desk face down so I would not lose my page, and Pam plopped herself in a chair across from me. "Everything went well I take it?"

"For the most part." Pam said obscurely. She was distracted as she leaned over my desk to get a better look at the book I was reading.

"Eric what are you reading?" Pam asked, looking curiously at the cover. "Is that erotica?"

"Focus Pamela." I said sternly. I wanted to find out what happened, not speak on my choice of reading material. "What do you mean for the most part?"

"Mickey, you know, Salome's child, he lost quite a bit of money tonight. He was not pleased, to say the least, when that Were, Herveaux, took him for sixty-five thousand. You know, I don't know why you allow Mickey at the games. Even for a vampire, he is creepy. Have you seen his nails, they are longer than mine! Oh and his hair," Pam made a "pfft" sound, "all greasy and slicked back. I wonder if he uses Crisco in his hair, I swear it's drippy! Thank goodness the backs on the chairs are low or he would leave a spot on the fabric for sure. What a pain in the ass that would be, it's bad enough I have to buy _your_ furniture in bulk. Plus, he is an A-1 asshole." she rambled.

"Yes, he is, but he is also a heavy gambler and a big loser. Why do you think Salome forbade him from gambling in her casino. We make a lot of money from Mickey, even if his temperament is not so good. Was the situation handled?" Mickey was a despicable vampire and not a very smart one. I was more than willing to take his money.

"Yes. Nikolai took care of it. He decided to participate in the game tonight since we were one short."

"One short? Who did not show?" Who ever it was would not be invited back. There were plenty of others who would love to get a seat in our game.

"Clay Norris. Stupid unreliable Panthers." Pam said. She was never a fan of shifters. I thought they had their uses. I am all for equal opportunity in the way of business, whether it was from Shifters, Vampires, Humans, even Demons, their money all spends the same.

"How did Nikolai handle the situation?" I wanted more detail.

"It was nothing really. When Mickey flipped the table over and moved toward the Were, Nikolai put himself in the way and had Mickey by the throat before he could do any real damage." Pam waved her hand as if to say it was nothing. "After a bit of snarling and some threatening comments, Nikolai subdued him, and then Mickey took off." Mickey was wise not to push Nikolai since he could kill him without effort. If Mickey had met the true death, I was sure Salome would not have been happy. He was her work in progress, so to speak. She chose him to be hers so she could mold him into an assassin. Well maybe not an assassin, more like a rabid dog on a leash. He was already a sick fuck when he was human and turning him into vampire just made him all the more so. I had heard of him doing things to others that most vampires would not even do. Normally I would take out one such as he, but he had yet to do anything too unsavory in my area, and as long as he did not, I would not discriminate. His maker, Salome, and I were on good terms and I wished to keep it that way for as long as possible. She always had a thing for me and we fucked a few times over the last century or two. It kept things amicable between us, and she feeds me information or a heads up from time to time, and I do the same. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, but nothing more.

"Fine, now go back to the bar. It will be closing time shortly." I ordered and Pam took off quickly.

I was just about to pick up my book to continue where I had left off, when Nikolai walked in. _'Can I not get a moment's peace?'_ He sat in the chair that Pam had just vacated. "What are you reading Eric?" He asked eying the book on my desk. _'Why is everyone so interested in my choice of reading materials?' _

"It is research." I stated. I was researching Sookie's interest in these books. I could see the allure, sex, adventure, and a happily ever after. _'It is a guilty pleasure. What's not to like?' _ I was about to reach for it, to shove it back into my desk when Nikolai moved fast as lightening and picked it up before moving across the room. He opened it to the page I was reading and began to read aloud._ 'What the fuck?'_

"Shanks looked down fondly at Shanna pulling her into his arms. Her small frame fit perfectly into his large one and she rested her head in the hollow below his chin which seemed to be made for her. Shanks ran his hands down Shanna's back and she shivered when he leaned over to whisper 'I'll have you again if you keep rubbing yourself against me like that my dear. You are playing with fire.'" Nikolai had a look of confusion on his face when he asked, "What is this "hollow" under the chin which they speak of?" He reached up and felt the area below his chin. "I have never heard of this "hollow" Do you know of it?" Nikolai moved over to my closet and open the door. He began looking at himself in the mirror, tilting his head back and forth, examining his neck.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at his sudden unexpected question, but I had a similar thought earlier, and wondered just the same thing. I was pleased he was taking this seriously. I was interested to see what Nikolai thought. The other romance novel I read, "_The Lyrical Velvet"_, spoke much about this mysterious "hollow" which seemed to be a favorite spot of the heroines to lay their heads._ 'Maybe Sookie, would enjoy such a gesture.' _ "I am not exactly sure." I moved over to stand next to Nikolai and looked at my own neck in mirror.

Just then, Pam came bursting through the door, "The bar is locked up." She looked over to me and Nikolai and exclaimed, "What the _hell_ are you two doing? What are you doing to your necks?"

"Pamela... you are like a woman, where is the hollow in which a woman rests her head on a man?" I asked totally ignoring her outburst. _'My child is well informed, she might know of such a thing.' _

"I am very much a woman! But I have never heard of this "hollow." She scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"Come here, Pam," I said and held out my arms but offered no explanation. She look at me strangely, but tentatively walked over. I pulled her in my arms and she stiffened. I chuckled at her reaction. You would think I was raising my hand to slap her.

"What are you doing?" She asked again more hesitantly. It was not common for me to hold her like this._ 'If I am going to learn how to do this, I will have to experiment.'_

"Relax against me. I wish to try something." I commanded and she did. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. I was pleased, she seemed to fit in my arms, and it was not unpleasant. "See Nikolai, this is what they mean, I believe." I said shooting a glance his way before I released her. I wanted his opinion. Pam just looked up at me like a gaping fish.

"Maybe..." He commented, his expression was serious and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Pamela come here."

"NO! Why? What kind of fucked up game are you two playing here?" Pam said scrunching her nose in distaste while looking between the two of us.

"Humor me, Pamela." Nikolai said smoothly and she walked over to him and he took her into his arms. He tucked her head into the side of his neck and slightly under his chin, leaning his head on hers. "See, that is nice. I think that is what they are referring to." He stated proudly before he released her.

I growled in frustration, _'Maybe, I will have to try and look it up on the internet.'_

Pam took a step back,and looked from Nikolai to me, like we had totally lost our minds. "Who are _THEY_? What has you doing this? What the _FUCK_ is wrong with you two?" She asked, then spotted the book in Nikolai's hand. "Oh hell no! Please do not tell me you are acting so strangely because of that book!" A huge smug smile crossed her face. "Oh, I have seen everything!" She chortled throwing her arms in the air, exasperated. "Here I hoped Nikolai being here would knock some sense into you, but he is just as off his rocker as you are."

"We were merely having a…discussion." I defended.

"Yes, a discussion." Nikolai said raising his head slightly, indignant. I was sure he was not pleased with being told he was "off his rocker."

"Uh huh," She said unbelieving. "What _is_ it that you're reading that has the two of you acting so..." She waved her hand dramatically in the air.

"It is a..." I paused not wanting to say it out loud, "romance novel." I mumbled almost incoherently. I wanted to cringe. _'I knew this was coming. I may have to command her never to speak of this again.' _I did not want it to be public knowledge that the Sheriff of Area Five was reading a romance novel. It would kill my reputation.

Pam gasped. "You have got to be joking!"

Nikolai chuckled and moved to sit on the couch. "Pamela do not be so close minded. You never know where you can pick up a tip or two. The art of love making is vast and new knowledge is never to be ignored, no matter what source it comes from." He smiled, brushing off our little experiment. '_Great minds think alike. At least Nikolai and I are on the same page.' _

"I am not even going to ask where you got a romance novel, or what even possessed you to read such a thing, but really, what can you learn from one?" She seemed unbelieving, so I decided to answer. I have no problem schooling my child.

"Well, I have only read two books, but from what I gather, the heroes of the books are fantasy men. The epitome of what women wish for. They are rich, good looking, strong, experienced fighters, and expert lovers. They succeed in their goals, they do not lose. Sound like anyone you know?" I said preening just a little. If Sookie was looking for a man such as this, well, she found one. I would happily be her fantasy. _'Fuck, she is already mine.'_

"Yes, me," Nikolai said with a huge grin, and I shot him a skeptical look.

"I was referring to me…of course." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh yes, the Russian stallion and the big Viking hero," Pam laughed heartily. "I can not believe you two! You are collectively over two thousand years old! You wonder why I prefer women. Men are such morons."

Nikolai and I gave Pam a hard stare,_"We are not morons."_

Pam shrugged. "Is this all because of your...date... with Sookie?" She made little air quotes as she said the word "date."

"It may be related." I said obscurely, fed up with everyone's prying.

"I don't see why you need to date her. You have already had her, so what's the point?" Pam asked, back to her normal bored expression.

"I have had many women that I know nothing about, nor would I care to. Sookie is different. I want to know more about her and how better to accomplish this then by spending time with her. There is nothing that says the night can not end superbly." I had already explained this twice.

"Oh, Pamela, give the old man a break. He is allowed some fun, is he not?" Nikolai added._ '"Old man." Asshole.'_

"I suppose. I just don't see how this "dating" could be fun. It sounds like a lot of nonsense just to get laid." Pam said indifferently, when someone knocked on the door.

"Master?" A voice said through the door. All of us looked up at the sound. I could tell it was one of our waitresses, Ginger.

"Enter Ginger."

"Master, there is a woman on the phone for you. I told her you were not to be disturbed, but she says it's urgent." Ginger said, stumbling over her words. Ginger had been glamored so many times, I was surprised she was still coherent.

"Well, who is it?" I asked irritated that she failed to mention who the caller was.

"She says her name is Sookie Stackhouse," Ginger said, and before she had the full name out of her mouth I had pulled the cordless phone from her hand and had it to my ear. Ginger rushed from the room like her ass was on fire.

"Sookie?" I asked. I hoped she was not calling to cancel our date.

"Eric?" Sookie said quietly and I could tell there was something wrong. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I am here. What's wrong?" I said quickly.

"Eric, there's someone outside my house, watching me... and it's a Vampire." She whispered.

"Are you alright? How can you be sure it is a Vampire?" I asked then covered the receiver. I turned to Pam and whispered, "Call Dante, find out where he is. If he is not at Sookie's send him there at once." Pam nodded and rushed from the room. Nikolai stood and walked to my closet pulling out three swords. They could clearly hear both sides of my and Sookie's conversation.

"I'm in my kitchen. I'm okay…just freaked out. I felt a presence in my woods but devoid of any thoughts. I thought it might be you, but when I looked out the window, I saw a man standing in my woods. I could not make out what he looked like, I could only see his silhouette, but I could tell it wasn't you. I didn't know who else to call. I don't know any other Vampires." Sookie said, sounding a little calmer.

"I am on my way. Do not invite anyone in and do _not_ go outside. Do you have any means of protection, any silver perhaps?" I wanted to be sure she would be okay until I arrived, and ran through my mental checklist.

"I have a shotgun. I'll be okay." She said, then took a deep breath. "You're coming?"

"Yes, I will be there shortly. Stay safe lover." I said.

Just as I was about to hang up I heard her say "Thank you, Eric," and then a dial tone.

"Trouble?" Nikolai said, handing me a sword.

"Maybe." I said and roared out to my child. "PAMELA!"

Pam reentered the room. "Dante is not answering his phone." She stated, and Nikolai handed her a sword.

"Fuck. Trouble it is." I grumbled and strode out of the room. Nikolai and Pam followed me out. I was not going to waste any time looking for Dante now. Priority one was to assure Sookie's safety.

I heard Pam instruct Ginger to lock up as we made our way out the back door. I took to the air, not waiting for them to follow. Nikolai could also fly, so he could carry Pam. For some reason Pam had yet to learn this skill. Of course, not all Vampires can fly, although it seemed that all the ones in our blood line did, well, except for her. Maybe in time…she was still young.

I was circling over Sookie's house in less than thirty minutes. I stayed high enough off the ground that anyone standing down there, Human or Supernatural, would not easily spot me. It took me three passes over her house and surrounding area before I spotted him. He was in the branches of a tree near the area of Sookie's bedroom window. He would have easily been able to see into her bedroom from his vantage point, and I was immediately enraged at the thought that he was watching her at her most intimate moments. He was able to see her in a place where she dressed and undressed…where she laid her beautiful head and slept.

I swooped down onto the tree, like an eagle would swoop from the air to his prey. I tackled the peeping tom, causing the two of us to go crashing through the tree to the ground. (Okay, I hate to admit, this was not one of my most brilliant moves ever, as either one of us could have been staked by a tree branch, but I was not really thinking about that at the time.)

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spat venomously. I was straddling him, pinning his shoulders to the ground. I did not recognize this Vampire. He was in my territory without checking in.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed us both!" The asshole yelled back at me while struggling underneath me. It was no use but he tried. Nikolai and Pam arrived then and their swords were drawn. Nikolai stuck the tip of his blade to the Vampire's neck, and he ceased his wriggling.

"You can get up, Eric. Pam and I have him covered." Nikolai said and I placed my hands on ether side of the Vampire's head and bounced it off the ground before I stood. _'Fucker.'_ I wanted to kill him, but first, I needed to know who he was and what his intentions were. I reined in my anger and took in his appearance. He was a skinny Vampire, and not very tall with shaggy brown hair and sideburns. He was wearing tan dockers and a green and gold polo shirt, both which were now ripped and covered in dirt.

"I asked you a question. What the fuck were you doing?" I hissed, towering over him.

"Why should I tell you anything? You just attacked me without provocation!" The asshole responded. I had to give him credit, it took some balls to stand up to me, let alone the three of us. He was either brave or a fucking idiot. I placed a foot on his chest and leaned into it, resting my forearm on my knee.

"Because you are in _my _area, unannounced, and looking through the window of a woman who belongs to me. Now I will ask you only once more before I rip out your disrespectful tongue. What are you doing here?" I was not playing games.

"I was out taking a walk. I just moved into the house next door." He said and I stepped back.

"Taking a walk..in a tree? What do you take me for?" I nodded to Nikolai and he picked up the vampire by the back of his neck and stood him up. Nikolai moved his grip to the vampires arm and Pam moved to take the other arm. I stood in front of him. I would have my answers. "I am the Sheriff of this area. Surely you know who I am."

"You must be the Northman then." He said a little awed. Obviously, he had heard of me. I could see the concern in his eyes as the truth of his situation became apparent to him. "I apologize for not checking in. I had every intention of doing so tomorrow evening. I am Bill Compton." His whole demeanor seemed to change.

"Tell me, why you were looking into my lover's window?" I demanded. I did not like this fucker one bit. _'Scrawny little asshole!'_

"I was out for a walk in the woods, like I said, I just moved into my ancestral home next door. I saw the light on in this house and was curious. I once knew the inhabitants of this home when I was still human," Bill said, but I still did not believe him. Something about him felt off.

"And your curiosity lead you to watch my lover for over a half hour...from a tree?" I asked, getting right in his face.

He dropped his head and replied, "I apologize again, Sheriff. I was unaware that the woman was yours. I was taken by her beauty, and perhaps lingered a little too long. I meant no disrespect." _'Oh he was good. But I am better.' _I could tell this prick was adept at dealing with higher stationed vampires, his tone and gestures were practiced. I immediately began to wonder who he was working for.

_'Maybe I should play his little game, at least for a little while.' _I took a step back from him and looked at him with an openly curious expression. I wanted to lead him to believe that I was possibly buying this bullshit story. I thought he must be a tracker or possibly a spy, but what he was, did not really matter as much as who he was working for.

"I see. So you are saying that this is all merely an unfortunate incident, simply caused by your failure to follow protocol." I waved my hand in the air dramatically as if to brush it off, "And not that you were here doing anything duplicitous."

"I am planning to give mainstreaming a go. That is my only agenda, I assure you." Bill said smoothly. I began to break down every piece of information he was giving. I did not respond to Bill, I just looked him in the eyes while I analyzed him. I could not tell much by his dress, he looked a wanker, but nothing stood out that would be helpful. His accent was decidedly from these parts. I assumed that was why he had been sent hereto take up residence, since it would not be obvious to most that he was not from this area. He had to be somewhere around a hundred to a hundred and fifty years old. His mannerisms screamed of a younger Vampire, but much too controlled to be less than a hundred._ 'He must be good at what he does, for his master to send someone so young.' _

Bill twitched a fraction as I remained silently staring at him for another moment before I said, "You have already made one mistake in my territory, and the next time you fuck up, I will not be so generous. Now that you know that the woman is mine, you will stay the fuck away from her. If something comes up in regards to her, seeing as you are now neighbors, you call me immediately. You do not wish to cross me. Do I make myself clear?" I commanded, not veiling the threat in my voice, and I nodded to Nikolai and Pam. They released him.

"Crystal clear, Sheriff." Bill said straightening himself and then bowed. _'Cocksucker.' _

"You have wasted enough of my time, Compton. I am very busy, off with you." I shooed him as if he was of no importance and he took off like a shot through the woods. I did not want to tip him off that I was on to him.

I turned toward Sookie's and made my way back to her front door with Nikolai and Pam in tow. They had not yet said anything regarding the matter. They knew better than to chance it since Compton was so close. The discussion would have to happen out of earshot.

As we approached the porch, I turned to Pam. "Pam, check the woods for evidence of Dante," I said and then I swiftly walked up the porch steps, and knocked on Sookie's front door. I heard her shuffling in the house and was relieved when I heard her call "Who is it?" through the door.

"It's, Eric. Lover, you can open the door now." I said calmly, but I was anxious to see she was okay with my own two eyes.

Sookie flung open the front door and launched herself at me. She was apparently getting ready for bed when she noticed the asshole outside. She was wearing a long flannel nightgown with little blue and yellow flowers on it, she looked so innocent. I scooped her up in my arms and held her close, inhaling her comforting scent. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. "Thank you for coming. I was so freaked out. Is everything okay?" She whispered in my ear. Her breath was hot against my skin and a fought a shiver.

I pulled back to look at her face. She was beautiful. "It is taken care of for now, Lover. May we come in? I have Nikolai with me and Pam should be back in a few minutes. I wish to speak with you." I gave her a light kiss on the lips, and although I would have preferred something much longer and deeper, her safety had to come first. I would not be doing much of anything with Sookie if something were to happen to her, and that thought ruled over all others. Realizing that frightened me more than anything had in a long, long time. I decided right then and there, I would tell her the truth of the situation. Good or bad, she needed to be aware of what was going on around her. I could not help but be worried at her reaction, but I was absolutely certain it had to be done. If I have learned anything in my long life, it is that ignorance in the supernatural world, is fatal. Her ignorance would have to end and I could not help but feel a twinge of regret for that.

"Of course, come in. You too. Nikolai, " Sookie said over my shoulder and I walked into her house with her still attached to me.

"Thank you, Sookie. I am pleased to see that you are well," Nikolai said and followed us in. I walked us over to her couch and she loosened her legs and slid down my body, gaining her footing on the floor. I reluctantly released her, but it would be hard to concentrate with her positioned in such a way.

Nikolai took a seat in a winged back chair across from the couch and I pulled Sookie gently with me onto the couch, keeping her small hand in mine. I sat next to her and turned my body toward her so I could look into her eyes as I spoke. The small amount of blood that we shared would allow me to locate her, but since it had been a while since the exchange, I can no longer feel what she is feeling exactly, just an overall mood. I wished that I had exchanged blood with her again before this conversation, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Sookie, I think we need to talk about the vampire watching you from the woods."

"Is everything okay?" she asked shooting a glance to Nikolai, who gave her a reassuring smile, and then looked back to me.

"For now, but I need to make you aware of some things about myself and the supernatural world around you. Now that you have an association with me, you will unavoidably be known to more and more supernaturals." I stopped talking, to take in her expression, and to see how this settled. She was visibly tense and nodded slowly as I continued. "I am not only a club owner, I am also the area Sheriff. I am in charge of Area Five in the Kingdom of Louisiana." Sookie gaped at me, but I pushed forward, "We vampires, like humans, have to have a political structure to our world or it would be chaos, so over our vast years we have organized ourselves into Kingdoms all over the world. These Kingdoms, as you can guess, are run by Kings and Queens. The Kingdoms are broken up into areas, and a Sheriff is appointed by the King or Queen to run that area. As Sheriff, I am responsible for my area and the Vampire residents in my area. I take care of any problems that come up, and guard my area in the service of the Queen of Louisiana." I stopped and Sookie looked like she was going to ask a question, so I didn't give her a moment more. "Let me explain how this pertains to your incident."

Sookie nodded again and I went on, "The vampire we found in your woods was watching you. When I questioned him he said he was moving into the property next door and he just happened to be in the woods for a walk when he was curious about who lived in your house. He says that's why he was watching you. As a vampire in my area, he should have checked in with me, which he did not do. I do not trust him. I am telling you all this because I need you to be cautious. To keep an eye on your surroundings. If you notice anything strange I want you to let me know."

Nikolai had been silently watching and I knew Sookie would have questions. I thought it would be better to finish this conversation alone." Nikolai will you go out and see what Pam is up to. I need a moment alone with Sookie. "

"No problem. We will wait for you outside." Nikolai turned to Sookie, "Goodnight, Sookie. I do hope we see you again soon." He took off through the front door and shut it behind him before she could respond.

"Eric. I don't know what to say. I had no idea." She paused for a second then asked, "Why are they interested in me?"

"Lover, I am not sure who...or why, but someone is sniffing around, it may be your gift they are after or maybe someone saw you out with me," I said carefully. I really didn't think it was because of me, but it was possible. "In any case they are snooping around and I want you to be cautious. I would be...extremely... upset if something happened to you."

Sookie took a deep breath, then looked at me for a long while, her stare far away, deep in thought. I gripped her hand and gave her a minute to process everything. My nerves were ratcheting up as I waited for her response. I was relieved when her eyes came back into focus.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are a Sheriff and my new neighbor may or may not be here to spy on me," she said, over simplifying the situation.

"Yes."

"You know all this sounds crazy, right? I mean Kings and Queens, Sheriffs and spies. Its like out of a movie or something." She said with humor in her eyes.

"I can understand, you might see it that way, but this is the truth. This is how it is. I would not share this with you if it was not important. None of this is knowledge that is given freely to humans. We are very secretive, even now…after the Great Revelation."

"And even still, you told me all this because your worried about me?" she asked, completely throwing me off.

"Yes." The answer flowed out of my mouth without thought or hesitation.

"Okay, I will be careful and let you know if I notice anything." She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I sat there still as stone. She was taking this, well, in stride. She was not panicked or pissed or any of the emotions I expected.

"Sookie..." I said pulling back from her._ 'She must not be realizing the very real, possible danger here.' _She smiled broadly at me and looked at me expectantly.

"Sookie, this is serious. I just told you someone could be after you and your gift, or myself by proxy." I said sternly.

Her smile faded into a much softer one, "Eric, I completely understand."

"I am not sure you do," I retorted, my irritation with her flippant attitude was rising.

"You forget who my brother is," she said, her smile now gone. "Do you think you are the first person my brother has owed money to? He has been up to this for over ten years. Dealing with scary people comes with the territory. If you think I have not had to dodge people out looking for my brother, more times than I can count, you're mistaken. This is not the first time I have been threatened."

I was shocked that I had not thought on this before. When I had first met Sookie, I had realized she had dealt with people like me before. Loan sharks and such involved in gambling, often send underlings to threaten and coerce money out of the gambler's loved ones. Nothing says "pay back my money," like sending couple of goons with baseball bats to rough up or scare the ones you care about most. This realization had me wishing I had killed Jason Stackhouse. Sookie must have seen it on my face because she reached up to stroke my cheek. I thought I would be reassuring her, not the other way around. _'Damn that Jason all to hell.'_

"Eric, please don't be mad. Don't worry, I can handle myself. I promise I will let you know if anything seems amiss." She said with complete conviction. _'She is too courageous for her own good.' _I studied her carefully.

"These are not humans you're dealing with Sookie, these are Vampires…and possibly more," I insisted, trying to keep the ire out of my voice. I had to make things absolutely clear.

"I know, which is why I have agreed to contact you instead of dealing with this myself." There was little irritation in her voice as well. This statement nearly set me off. The idea of her attempting to handle this situation by herself, opened up a pit in my stomach.

"I would feel better if you agreed to stay with me until I have found out more about your new neighbor," I said, but had a feeling this would not be an option in her mind. She was a strong women who has been taking care of herself for a long time. _'What I would not give if she would just say" yes".'_

"I appreciate the offer, but I am not going to be scared out of my own home." Sookie said indignantly. _'Stubborn woman.' _I scowled.

I did not want to fight over this, not with our date so close at hand, so I quickly decided to provide a guard. She did not need to know someone was in place, and I would feel much better knowing that she was being watched over during the times I could not be with her. "I do understand. Know that I am looking out for your safety. I just wish you to be careful."

"I will." she said softly, her voice was velvet. She gripped my hand tightly, looking up at me through her long lashes. I couldn't help myself, I leaned over to kiss her, this time putting as much passion into the kiss as I could muster and I kissed her until she pulled away from me to breathe.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes...you still want to go out...right?" She sounded a little unsure. I couldn't have that.

"Tomorrow night could not come fast enough for me. I am looking forward to it." I assured her and I reached over and pulled her into my arms. I held her for a few minutes before I reluctantly had to pull away. I could hear Nikolai and Pam stomping around outside. It was getting late and I needed to get back to Shreveport and get a jump on the situation at hand.

"Sookie, as much as I would like to stay, it's late. You need your rest and I need to be going."

"Alright," she said and pulled herself from my grasp and stood. I followed suit and she walked me to the door and followed me onto the porch. "Hey! You haven't told me what we are doing tomorrow. What should I wear?" She inquired.

"Something comfortable. I am sure you will look divine in anything you choose." I gave her a kiss goodnight, and whispered. "Until tonight lover." Before I pulled away and made my way down the stairs of her porch to join back up with Nikolai and Pam, who were standing near the woods talking softly to one another.

"Goodnight Eric." She said and then added, "Please tell Nikolai and Pam thank you for me."

"I will." I said looking over my shoulder and watched until she shut the door.

I moved quickly then to Nikolai and Pam's sides and they were wearing none to happy expressions.

"What is it?" I asked, I could feel Pam's tension in our bond.

"Dante is dead, finally dead." She said.

_'Son of a bitch.'_

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Let me know what you thought!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Ten**

"How do you know this?" I asked. I needed to find out what lead them to believe that Dante has met his final death.

"Trust me. He's dead. His head was lopped off." Pam made a gesture as if she was slicing her throat. "At least that's what I am assuming, since there were two piles, one large and one head sized," Pam said and I continued to look upon her expectantly. She sighed, "His remains were at the southeast end of the woods. His clothes were intact and I found his cell phone and wallet in his pocket. It was strange, I did not smell anyone on the body, although it was decomposing, so the scent could have been lost."

"This is all I need." I grumbled, shaking my head._ 'Between the strange goings on in the woods, and now I am down a tracker. All on the verge of my night with Sookie. What a pain in the ass.' _I took a glance at the farm house, wishing I could go back to Sookie and forget about all of this. I watched the lights go off one by one, and Pam and Nikolai stood silent for a moment watching, as I was. I turned back to them. "Pam you will stay here the rest of tonight. I want Sookie guarded day and night...discretely. Arrange it. I will look for something more permanent in the mean time."

"Where will I go to rest?" She pouted, obviously not happy with the situation. "Do you think Sookie would mind sharing her bed?" Her pout turned into a smirk and I gave her a look that said "Don't fuck with me."

"There is a cemetery in the next lot over from Sookie's," I said, not giving a fuck where she slept, but it would not be in Sookie's bed. That privilege would be mine alone.

"Errrrric," she whined, "I just bought this outfit. It's the first time I am getting to wear it and now I have to wear it to ground in a dirty, nasty cemetery!" Pam looked down at herself as if she couldn't bear the thought. I wanted to shake her.

"Then dig a hole in the woods and sleep naked. I don't care just do it!" I said through gritted teeth. _'Why does she have to push me?'_

"Do you know how hard it is to get all the dirt out of all the crevasses of my body? It's disgusting!" she said petulantly. I wanted to strangle her, this was no time for her bullshit.

"I'll stay and guard Sookie." Nikolai offered, and Pam nodded her head vigorously. Although he would be an ideal guard, Nikolai is as good with a sword as he is with the ladies, I did not want him around Sookie without me there. It was not that I worried he would hurt her…exactly the opposite. I was afraid he would woo her with his charms. I like my brother and I would hate to have to kill him.

"No. Pam will do it." I would not allow my brother to usurp my authority. She is my child, and if I ask her to wear a fucking tutu while juggling kittens and singing "Mary had a little lamb", I expect her to do it! I gave him a serious look and he made a gesture as if he was zipping his lips. I did not have time for a debate. I made my decision that was all. The End.

"Fine, Eric, but you owe me." She stuck out her bottom lip like a child.

"ENOUGH PAMELA. This is not a fucking game!" I snapped viciously, dropping my fangs and hissing. She looked shocked for moment, then I felt her resolve and she nodded in ascent._ 'FINALLY!'_

"Now, find suitable guards for Sookie. I will not leave her unprotected," I paused then smirked at my child in a condescending way, "unless you wish to take on that job yourself."

"I will arrange it." She said firmly.

"Good." I thought for a moment then asked, "Dante's remains and belongings?"

"I have his cell phone and wallet." Nikolai said. I nodded to him.

"I already took care of his remains." Pam interjected._ 'That must have been what kept her.' _

"Good. Nikolai, we should be off. I need to stop back at Fangtasia and then you may stay with me tonight if you like," I offered.

"That is fine." He said and took to the air. I followed.

We briefly stopped at Fangtasia so I could pick up my laptop and my novel. Nikolai picked up a duffel bag of spare clothing and necessities he had kept at the bar, and I put away the swords. The two of us were off quickly and we were back at my house in less then forty five minutes.

"Nice place." Nikolai commented as we walked through the house to my daytime sleeping chamber.

I opened the door to the chamber and allowed us entry. "Thanks," I grumbled leading him down stairs. I was not in the mood for small talk, although _he_ seemed to be.

"This is very nice. You'll have to give the name of your contractors," Nikolai said, taking in my lair.

"Of course." I said offhandedly and showed him to his room. I kept a spare room, besides the one for Pam, just for occasions like this. The room was done plainly in earth tones, with fresh linens and anything he might need. I was sure he would be sleeping much more comfortably than Pam would be tonight and I couldn't help but grin. _'After her outburst it serves her right.' _I have been much too lenient as of late since I have been in such a good mood and my attentions have been focused elsewhere...elsewhere being on Sookie._ 'Why, oh why, does that woman have me so spun?'_

I left Nikolai to get settled and I went out into the living room to set up my laptop. I had to hire another tracker and look for someone to guard Sookie on a more permanent basis. I needed to go through my contacts to see if I could find someone suitable. I had very specific qualifications in mind that the permanent guards would have to have. They would have to be a highly skilled fighters, aged and experienced and preferably they would be rogue. I would not want someone who was tied to any Kingdom so their fealty would only be to me. I would have to trust them. It would have to be someone I knew fairly well. They would have to be professional. I did not want someone who will want Sookie in the same way as I want her. Obviously, these demands limited my choices. _'This is not going to be easy.' _I thought and sighed.

I went through my contacts and pulled out several candidates that might be suitable. I would have to contact them after I rose and set up a meeting. Next, I looked for a new tracker. That task was much easier since I had many promising trackers to choose from, but then after some thought, I decided that maybe I needed an assassin instead. Finally, I pulled Dante's file to see who is maker was, lucky for me his maker was long dead, so I would owe no one for his final death.

When I was finished with all I could do tonight, I checked my email. I was expecting an update from Bobby. I was a little apprehensive about how my plans were to be received by Sookie for our date and I didn't want to look like a jackass, so I did my research. I search on Google for the best first dates and made my plans.

I was pleased that Bobby had left me a message letting me know that everything was prepared for tomorrow, I had given him the finer details and had him arrange it. That taken care of, I finished going through the rest of my emails but there was nothing of real interest.

I closed my laptop and when I looked up Nikolai was leaning against the wall staring at me. "What?" I asked since he seemed to be waiting on me.

"When were you going to tell me your Sookie is a telepath?" Nikolai said giving me a sly half smile. _'Son of a bitch! He must have picked that up from mine and Sookie's phone conversation earlier.' _

"Someday," I said shrugging then giving back my own sly smile.

"I have never met a telepath...how interesting." He said and moved to sit on the recliner that sat facing the couch.

"Yes, she is." It came out a little to wistful for my liking and it didn't help that I was grinning like a fucking tool.

He sat for a moment, seemingly deep in thought when he asked, "What do you think is going on in Sookie's woods?" His expression became dark and brooding. Since Nikolai has been free of Ocella, I have rarely seen him look so serious. It put me instantly on edge. He pulled out Dante's cell phone and his wallet out of his pocket and tossed them on the coffee table.

I thought about it for a moment, there was no reason _not_ to disclose what I knew so far and maybe Nikolai could help. Not that I needed it, but I appreciated it. "I'm not sure. When I had Dante looking for Sookie's brother, he came across some scents in her woods of Fae and of Vampire. I thought the Vampire may have been tracking the Fae. Why else would both scents be there? But, Sookie's brother is a worthless piece of shit. He is a degenerate gambler, and I am not the only one to hold markers on him. I was concerned that he possibly endangered Sookie with his recklessness. I had Dante routinely checking her woods, but the scents did not turn up again."

"Do you think that Compton was the one that Dante scented in the woods?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes. Dante said he followed the scent to a house up the hill from Sookie's. Bill said he moved in next door. They must be one and the same." Realization hit me then, _'He could have been watching her for weeks, or longer.' _I wanted to kick myself for not ending him tonight, but I needed to know who he was working for.

"Do you believe this...Bill Compton killed your tracker?" Nikolai asked, his distaste was evident.

"I guess it is possible, but I find it hard to believe he could have gotten the jump on Dante, let alone kill him. Dante was around five hundred or so and skilled. Bill can not be over a hundred and fifty. It is unlikely." I sincerely wished it was Bill that had done this because that would make the situation much easier, one enemy not two, but I had a gut feeling that there was more to this. Something didn't sit right.

"Then do you believe it could have been the Fae? If they are involved in this it could mean big trouble." Nikolai scowled a bit, he was not a fan of the Fae. They are tricky, ruthless, and our natural enemy. I needed to find out what Fae I had in my area and that would not be easy. The Fae were very careful not to reveal themselves and often they passed as human.

"Let's hope not." I paused, thinking through the situation, then said, "I need a new tracker, although I think maybe an assassin might be more called for. It may be advantageous for me to put one in place now." An assassin did all the things a tracker does, only they handle the removal of the problem as well. It's like getting two for one, but at twice the price.

"I think that is wise. Have you thought of who you wish to hire?" Nikolai inquired.

"Some, I have a few in mind. Why brother? Do you have a suggestion?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"I am glad you asked," he said smirking. "I would suggest Christian. You know he is the best damn assassin out there." Nikolai lifted his chin proudly. Christian was his child…his one and only child. I never could not fathom why Nikolai chose Christian and he would never speak on it. I had always thought he would pick a female but for some reason he picked Christian. I assume it was his talents in the art of death, but who knows with Nikolai.

Christian was an assassin in his human life as well as his undead one, and the most unassuming assassin I had ever met, which only added to his effectiveness. To look at him you would never believe he was so deadly. He is very average looking, brown hair and eyes, and does not stand out in a crowd. He is a little over five and a half feet tall and has a wispy build. Because of his size and stature you would think him weak, and you would be _dead_ wrong. He has a bit of a complex about his height and it is not wise to bring it up, as many other have learned. Christian has the speed and strength of a vampire twice his age. I am not saying he would beat _me_ in a fight, but it would be close. I would not have thought to ask him since years ago I had offered Christian a permanent position, but he turned me down saying he had no interest in leaving Europe._ 'I wonder what has changed.' _

"The last time I offered a job to Christian he turned me down. Why do you think his answer would be any different now?"

"I spoke to Christian not long before I came to stay here. He has been voicing his wish to come to America for some time and I must say, the timing is perfect." Nikolai said smugly.

"I would be pleased to have him in my service, if he is willing. How soon do you think he can be here?" I said and I was truly pleased. Christian would be a great asset and I would not have to waste time looking for someone suitable. _'Luck is on my side.'_

"I am sure it would be no more than a few nights. I will contact him before I rest if you wish." Nikolai seemed to return to his more usual relaxed state.

"Yes, please do so. I replied.

"Is your date is still on for tomorrow?" He asked slyly changing the subject and I was glad for it.

"Yes. I will not let this bullshit get in the way. I have been looking forward to this all week." I said stubbornly. _'Come hell or high water, I will have my date with Sookie.'_

"Did you decide on what you are going to _do_ on that date?"

"I have a three part plan in place. I will take Sookie out to do something fun, then dinner, and finally sex."

"Perfect plan I would say." He nodded approvingly, and with a glint in his eyes, was grinning ear to ear at me. "I suppose a formal date is not much different than taking a woman to one of our balls or summits."

"I found it is very different. Sookie will be accompanying me for an evening of pleasure, mine and hers. I will be dictating the evening, so my plans reflect on me." I thought about it for a moment and continued, "It is much more than simply taking a woman to accompany me as arm candy or for blood. When I have taken women to balls or summits, I cared not for their enjoyment of the night and had no use for their conversation. They were simply there to supply me with safe blood and a quick fuck, nothing more. In planning this date, I had many other things to consider and had to choose carefully."

"So what did you choose? " Nikolai prodded again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Nikolai and Pam have been working me over all week to find out my plans.

"Why does it matter?" I was slightly embarrassed to admit to my choice of entertainment, but I had thought long and hard on the subject and I wanted to choose something that I have never done, a night a firsts.

"Oh come on! Pam and I have a wager going. She says it is going to be something boring like the cinema. I say it will be something romantic, like a stroll through the botanical gardens. So tell me brother did you go for boring normality or romance?" Nikolai leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. I had his wrapped attention. _'Wonderful.' _I rolled my eyes again.

"You are both wrong. I rented out the Adventure Island Fun Center." I said, waiting for his reaction, until I realized that he had no idea what it was.

"What is a "Fun Center?" Nikolai asked, his confusion apparent.

"It holds various forms of entertainment. It has miniature golfing, games of skill, and something called...bumper boats." I wanted the night to be fun. Sookie had a lot of hard times lately and I wanted to make her happy.

"Bumper boats?" Nikolai said the words as if it was a foreign language he was trying out for the first time.

"Yes, apparently humans find it entertaining to take small ships and ram them into one another." I said shrugging. I was not sure how this would be enjoyable, but I was willing to try anything once.

"That sounds dangerous brother. Would the ships not sink from the impact? You _do_ wish to have more dates with the girl?" Nikolai said chidingly.

"If I deem it unsafe, Sookie and I do not have to participate. My day man assured me that the ships will not sink. They are made to take impacts." I had much the same questions.

"Well, I suppose the mini-golfing and the games of skill are safe enough. Do you even know how to golf?"

"Well, no. Golfing is a day sport I have never bothered to learn. But how hard can it be? You hit a ball with a stick and try to get it in a hole. I am sure I will have no problem with this." I said confidently. _'Humans do it all the time how hard can it be?'_

"What about dinner? Surely that you have planned that to be romantic?" He asked sounding exasperated.

I furrowed my brow, "I am taking Sookie to a new place in Shreveport called the Louisiana Roadhouse." Nikolai looked at me with utter disapproval. "It is a new restaurant that has a decent selection of synthetic blood and superior cuts of meat, which if the online reviews are right, is and I quote "to die for". They also have live music and I know my Sookie loves to dance."

"Hmpf." Nikolai definitely did not sound pleased.

_'Is this my date or his?' _

"When_ you _choose to go on date with a woman, then _you_ may pick out the activities. Until then do not 'Hmpf' at my selections." I said irritated. I thought out my choices carefully. I did not wish to pressure her, or have her think this was all about sex. Of course sex was on the agenda, but not the main portion of our date. She would come at the end, like dessert. _'Yum.'_

"Well good luck with that brother." He chortled. "I look forward to hearing about the outcome." and with that comment he stood. "I think I will go to rest. See you tomorrow night."

"Good day, brother." I said and made my way to my own bed.

_**.***********~~~~~~~~~~***********.**_

I woke up overcome with anticipation. I had just over two hours to get ready and be at Sookie's to pick her up, so I hastily took a shower and dressed for the evening. I had hemmed and hawed over what to wear because I wanted to project the image of casual yet sophisticated while showing off my assets. I finally decided to go with a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a light blue sweater, and a pair of black Doc Martens. I decided I would leave my hair down tonight. Just the thought of Sookie running her fingers through it finalized that decision.

When I was through getting ready, I went to get myself a blood. Nikolai was already up and lounging on the couch with a bottle of True Blood in one hand and the romance novel I brought home in the other. As soon as he realized I was there, he shoved the book into the couch cushions and picked up a magazine that had been resting on the coffee table._'Oh it is okay for me to read them, but he is too good for them… bastard.' _ I pretended not to notice and when the microwave dinged, I pulled out my bottle of blood, then made my way to sit in the chair that sat across from the couch. I sipped on my blood and watched Nikolai pretending to read some fashion magazine that Pam had left.

I could not resist and I had to say something. "Brother, I had no idea you were interested in woman's fashions." I said completely straight faced. "Pam will be pleased to hear it. She can go on for hours discussing fashions. I find it annoying, but I am sure that _you _will enjoy it."

Nikolai's eyes went wide as he flipped the magazine closed to look at the cover, then tossed it back onto the coffee table. I just stared at him, waiting for the response. "I was looking at the women, not their clothes."

"Sure you were." I smirked.

"Are you ready for your date?" He asked quickly changing the subject. Nikolai was a master at directing conversations.

"Yes," I said and stood. I put the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed my cell phone and keys.

"Well do not concern yourself with business tonight. Pam and I can handle things. I will even speak to the guards that Pam set up for your Sookie, to make sure they are suitable and know their place." He paused for a moment then continued. "Oh, and I did get a hold of Christian and he will be arriving tomorrow night. He was most excited by your offer." Nikolai said beaming. I wasn't sure if that was entirely true, not that I thought Nikolai would lie, but I had known Christian a long time and I could not recall seeing him excited about anything.

"That is good news brother. Call me if something comes up. I appreciate your assistance." I said as I made my way out the door. I hopped into my Corvette and was barreling down the road to Sookie's in no time.

When I arrived, I was about a half hour early. I pulled up in the driveway, which I made a mental note to have fixed for her as soon as possible, and got out of the Corvette. Pam was at my door in an instant. She was covered in dirt and looked pissed. I laughed at the sight of her and she just scowled at me.

"Pamela." I greeted her, not hiding my amusement.

"Masssster." She hissed, bowing her head slightly.

"Any problems?" I asked. I was sure she would have handled anything that came up.

"No," Pam said shortly, not masking her irritation. "At least that would have been a good reason to be filthy and provided me with some entertainment."

"And the guards?" I probed still grinning at her apparent distaste for being covered in grime. She could have passed for a female mud wrestler.

"I called Jackson Herveaux, I had to agree to cut his debt in half, but he sent his two best Weres to guard Sookie today. They will be at the club tonight so I can speak to them further on their duties." I nodded and she continued, "I called Ethan and Evan for the night duty. They were happy to hear from me and will be stopping by the club tonight. They have been staying in Texas since they were released from California."

"Good. I am pleased Pamela." I said, proud of my child. Ethan and Evan were top of my list as far as bodyguards go. There would be no need to look further if they agreed to work for me. I had known them for many years. They were previously in the employ of the King of California as his personal guards, but when the King sentenced their maker to his final death, (they were twin human brothers, as well as they are brothers like Nikolai and I), it was not long after that the King met his own untimely death. The official story was that while riding his horse through his vineyard, he was thrown off and landed on a broken lattice, staking himself in the process. The rumors were that Ethan and Evan did the deed, but it could never be proved and the new King discharged them from his service. They had kept the former King alive and in power for over two hundred years. The did their jobs well, but not many would hire such a pair, seeing as in the end their loyalty remained with their maker and not their King. I, myself had no problem with this. As I see it, if the King would have spared their maker, they would have remained loyal. Since their maker was dead now, if I brought them on, I believed that their loyalty would remain true.

"Great." She said dully. "I'm going back to Shreveport now, because I am in desperate need of a shower and fresh clothes." she grumbled.

"We will speak later." I said and as Pam turned to leave I added, "Pamela, that outfit really did look good on you." I knew I should not add insult to injury, but I couldn't help myself. She gave me a look that spoke volumes about how she felt and then took off. I made my way to Sookie's front door. I knocked and waited for her to respond. In less than a minute I heard the "click, click, click" of her heels as she approached the door.

When she opened it I was stunned into silence for a moment…she looked so beautiful. Every time I saw her it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. I held out a hand to her and she took it, I twirled her around to get a better look at her. She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans, a red halter style top which had a deep v-neck that showed off her delicious breasts, and then red high heels to top it off. Her long blood hair was down and in waves, and I longed to have my hands knotted up in it. She let out a small giggle and when she turned back to face me her smile lit up her whole face.

"You're radiant. Maybe we should stay in." I said eying her lustfully.

"You have a one track mind, Mr. Northman." Sookie teased.

"Only when it comes to you Miss Stackhouse." I said huskily and she blushed my favorite shade of pink. _'Delightful.'_

"Well, thank you. You look pretty wonderful yourself." She retorted and I shook myself from my reverie.

"Lover, I _love _the heels, but I think it might be best if you wear tennis shoes." I did not want her uncomfortable during our activities and I knew she had a pair of tennis shoes because she wore them for work.

She gave me a suspicious look. "Where are we going Eric?"

"It's a surprise," I said not wanting to give it away. I gave her my classic smirk.

"Okay..." She said suspiciously but gave me a little smile. "I'll be right back." She leaned up and gave me a brush of her lips before she was off to change her shoes. I looked down to check my outfit, making sure everything was in place. She appeared before me a minute later, ready to go.

Once we were on the road the conversation came easy. Sookie spoke of her day, as I listened intently, making the appropriate comments when necessary, all the while watching her every gesture, every expression. Her scent permeated the small space of the car and I could not help but wonder how I was going to make it all night without ravishing her. We arrived at the Adventure Island Fun Center in what seemed like no time, but as we approached, Sookie's easy smile turned strained and I worried that perhaps I had made a mistake.

"Sookie, are you not pleased with my choice of entertainment?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot. _'Fuck, maybe Nikolai was right. I should have choose something more intimate. Stupid Northman, stupid.' _

"Oh, it's fine." She said with a ingenuous smile plastered on her face. I was crestfallen.

"Sookie, please be honest. You're not pleased." I wiped my expression of all emotion. I did not want her to see how disappointed I was. I began running scenarios in my head of where else I could take her. _'The movies as Pam suggested or maybe the botanical gardens as Nikolai suggested? Are there even botanical gardens in Louisiana?' _

"It's not that I am opposed to coming here," She paused, biting her lip, "it's just that I have trouble at places like this...because of my gift. It's hard to enjoy myself with so many minds." She looked abashed, but I can not tell you how relieved I was. I had already considered that and rented the place out. It would only be the two of us and the staff.

I parked and shut off the car. I turned in my seat, well as much as a large man such as myself can turn in such a small space, "Well, then I guess it is a good thing we have the place to ourselves then." I said, not hiding my grin.

"What? How?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"I rented it out for us tonight. It will just be you, me, and the staff," I said a little smugly.

"Oh my goodness Eric! Really? That is so... sweet!" I have been called many things in my time and sweet was never one of them, but when she leaned over, threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me forcefully, I didn't care what she called me. I returned the kiss and I was so aroused I was sure I was going to burst through the zipper of my pants. She pulled away much too soon. "Eric this is... too much. I can't believe you did this for me. It's too much!" She shook her head.

"It was nothing lover. As long as you are pleased, it is worth it." I said brushing off the expense, money was no object. I reached out and cupped her face with my hand. "Now, do you wish to go in? Or would you prefer to stay here and finish what you started?" I asked, indicating my obviously straining cock.

"Eric!" She blushed and giggled, a sound from any other woman would be annoying, but from Sookie, I enjoyed it.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I gave her a wink and we exited the car.

As soon as we walked in the doors, the manager was there to greet us. He was a short round man with thinning hair. "Mr. Northman, what a pleasure to meet you. Everything is prepared and the staff is at your service. I am Mr. Kent if you need anything." he said, sweating profusely. _'What a disgusting little man.' _

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. Now if you will excuse us, I would like to start the evening." I replied and the pudgy man walked off, after once again reminding us he was at our service. I turned to Sookie. "What do you want to do first? They have mini-golf, games of skill, and bumper boats."

Sookie beamed at me. "Ummm...let's go mini-golf first."

"As you wish lover." I purred as I took her hand and lead her over to the attendant at the mini-golf course. The teenager in the booth handed us two putters and instructed us to choose our balls. I choose a blue one and Sookie choose a pink one. He handed Sookie a tally slip and a pencil. Then we made our way to the course, which was jungle themed, and done quite well for being indoors. There were tiki-huts, various plaster and animatronic animals, large rock formations and waterfalls. Plants were everywhere and there were little paths the lead from hole to hole, giving the sense of a jungle expedition. I had to admit that I was impressed and Sookie was as well.

"Wow! This place is great!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Have you ever been miniature golfing before?"

"No. It is my first time. Have you ever been?"

"Once or twice when I was younger. I didn't do very well. It was too hard to concentrate. Hopefully I will do better this time." She said walking over to the tee box at the first hole. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?"

"You go first lover. You can show me how it's done," I said, giving her a reassuring smile. I planned on watching her carefully…very carefully.

"Okay." She stated confidently and took her position at the tee. It was a black mat with three little holes in different positions, she placed her ball on the center hole on the mat. I walked quickly around the hole to see how it worked. There was a plaster alligator in the center of the green with a mouth that opened and closed. On either side of the alligator there were strips of the green carpet that slanted downward past the alligator and lead to the hole not far below. If you hit the ball in the alligators mouth it would guide the ball to drop down below into the hole and be a hole in one. If you missed the alligators mouth, you had to take the long way around. _'This should not be hard.' _

I moved quickly back to where Sookie was getting ready to hit her ball, so I could watch. I stood behind her and she leaned over to line up her ball with the alligator's mouth. She spread her legs slightly and rocked from side to side a little shaking her bottom in an alluring way. I couldn't help but stare and I wondered if I was going to be hard all night, as thoughts of other things I could do to her in that position ran through my head. _'This woman is going to drive me insane, but I know I picked the perfect entertainment!' _

Sookie hit the ball and it rolled right into the mouth of the alligator. She ran over to where the hole was and she jumped up and down with excitement as the ball dropped from behind the alligator and rolled right into the hole. I was too busy watching her breasts move up and down as she did. _'Now, I am definitely sure I picked the perfect form of entertainment, cinema and gardens be damned.' _

"OH, MY GOD, ERIC! A hole in one on my first try!"

"Wonderful, Lover." I said smiling, though it took me a second to look at her face, which was full of happiness. I hoped I would see that look on her face often.

"Now it's your turn." She said smiling while running back to me. I walked over to the tee and set my ball in the center spot just as Sookie had done. I lined up my putter, aiming for the alligator's mouth. I had to bend over quite a ways since the putter was a little small for someone of my height. _'If Sookie can do this, so can I.' _I thought as I pulled back and swung the putter. As soon as I hit the ball, I knew I hit it too hard. The ball struck the plaster alligator right in the eye, it bounced across the room ricocheting off of a rock formation, sending the ball flying back across the room whizzing past Sookie and I causing us both to duck. If I had not been so stunned, I would have been able to catch it, but instead I watched in horror as the ball flew around the room, my only thought being _'Oh Shit! Maybe I __should have watched what Sookie was doing instead of watching her ass.'_

The manager, who had been standing near the teenage mini-golf attendant's booth apparently speaking to him, was struck right in the forehead. I do not think I could ever repeat the performance. It was a once in a lifetime shot, I was sure, my own hole in one. Sookie gasped in horror and the manager wobbled for a moment stuttering out, "I'm okay...I'm fine...I'm fine..." He turned and stumbled away, gripping his forehead as the teenage mini-golf attendant followed behind him, inquiring as to his well being. When he was out of earshot, I threw my head back and let out a hearty laugh. I was amazed I held it that long.

"Oh my God, Eric, it's not funny! You could have killed him! Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked, looking up at me. She seemed truly concerned for his well being. I just wished I had a video camera,_ 'Maybe they have security tapes?' _

"Sookie..." I said still chuckling, "he said he was fine. I believe the momentum of the ball slowed enough that he was not too damaged." I had no idea if that was the case, but it sounded good. She looked at me for a moment, then a small smile crept on her face as she shook her head and burst out laughing... _'What a way to start the evening.'_

"Eric, that was definitely one of the most incredible shots I've ever seen in my life!" She said, practically doubled over from laughing.

The next few holes were a disaster, but I with each one I was definitely improving. Unfortunately by that time it was too late, and in the end, Sookie kicked my ass. Normally this would have bothered me, I hated to lose, but she was so utterly pleased to win that in the end, losing was not so bad as long as I got to watch Sookie shake her tempting little ass. I happily did it and I was the one winning in the end after all.

"So, my Sookie..." I asked after we turned in our putters, "what is next? Games or boats? Or if you are tired of this we can always go to dinner, I have a standing reservation we can go at anytime you wish." I wanted it to be her choice, it was her pleasure I was after.

"Well, lets play a few games then go to dinner." she replied and I noticed that she left out the bumper boats. I was curious why, so I decided to ask.

"Sookie, you do not wish to go on the bumper boats?"

She laughed, "No way! We would get all wet, and I don't want to look a mess when we go to the restaurant."

I was amused and chuckled, "I suppose, Lover, but I do not need bumper boats to get you wet."

"Eric!" She turned bright red, but I smelled the hint of her arousal_. 'He shoots. He scores!'_ "You are so bad!" she said in a furious whisper as she looked around for witnesses.

"I can also be very, very good. Do you want me show you how good I can be?" I wiggled my eye brows at her and she snickered and flashed a wicked smile, shaking her head.

"Come on, big boy," Sookie said in a tone that made me twitch and grabbed my hand pulling me along with her towards the games. "Win me something cute!" She ordered.

There were a lot of games to choose from. The first game she picked was a booth that had hundreds of bottles all lined up in a square formation. The point was to toss a ring and try to get it around the bottle neck. Of course the rings were small and would just barely fit over the neck of the bottle. I cringed when I saw what the prize was. A fucking plush Elmo doll. It was dressed in a black tux jacket, a white button down shirt with a red bow tie, and no pants. In his hand was a red rose. I closed my eyes for a second and cringed at the thought of having that thing in Sookie's bedroom. I would have to look at it every time I was in there.

"Aw...let's try this one! Look at the Elmos, Eric. Aren't they cute?" She asked excitedly staring at all the Elmo's that hung from the booth's ceiling.

'_Creepy demon dolls. Fuck. I can't say no.' _I followed her to the booth and handed the guy a five dollar bill which gave me five rings. I handed Sookie three of the rings and she tossed them out completely missing her targets. I was relieved and I decided to just toss the two I had without really trying. I would happily win her anything else here, but really I wanted to lose this game. I tossed the first ring and it bounced around but fell between the bottles.

I hid my smile as Sookie said, "Awww...last one."

I haphazardly tossed the last ring and it bounced around as the last toss did but this time it landed perfectly on a bottle and slid onto the neck. _'Son of a bitch.'_

"You did it! You did it!" Sookie said grabbing me from behind and squeezing my waist. I could feel her heat on my back it distracted me and I smiled even though I wanted to stake myself for not paying attention to where I threw the ring.

The attendant at the booth pulled down one of the Elmos and handed it to Sookie. She was beaming and we were off to the next booth. We played a game after game. I was quite good at most of them, and before long Sookie had her arms full of stuffed animals. I was hoping that I could snatch up that little red bastard and get rid of it, now that Sookie had enough that she might not notice it's absence. I would have to wait for the right moment to make my move. I had burned the one Pam bought to a crisp, bringing it to its final death...this one would share the same fate.

After about an hour of playing games, chatting, and a few very gratifying kisses, Sookie was ready for the dinner portion of the evening. So I filled the small trunk area of my Corvette with Sookie's stuffed winnings, and we took our leave from the Adventure Island Fun Center.

We made our way to the Louisiana Roadhouse and when we got there the place was packed with people. I had reserved a table ahead of time, so we did not have to wait. I parked my car and Sookie and I walked hand in hand into the restaurant. It seemed I enjoyed anything that had to do with touching her, even if it was just having her hand in mine.

A tall woman with black hair and dark brown eyes stood at the podium as we walked up. I could tell she was a Were, I could smell it. "A reservation for Northman," I said looking around at the place. Everything was made of wood, from the floors to the booths and tables. The walls were covered with what looked like small farming tools and old ads for all different human products.

"Sheriff, your table is ready. If you would follow me." She led us to a table that sat at the edge of the dance floor. We had a perfect view of the stage where a band was playing country music. I was not much of a fan, but from the CD's that Sookie had in her room, I knew she enjoyed it.

Once we were seated, sitting across from one another, Sookie leaned over the table and said, "This is great Eric! I heard their steak is fantastic."

"I am happy you are pleased, Lover. Order whatever your heart desires" I said reaching over and taking her hand in mine I rubbed my thumb over the palm of her hand and she shivered just a little. I could barely contain my pleasure at the fact that I was effecting her as much as she was effecting me.

The waiter walked up to the table then and I released Sookie's hand. "Good evening, I am Chad and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He asked as he handed us menus. His beady eyes trailed to my Sookie's breasts as he spoke._ 'If he doesn't avert his eyes soon, he is going to lose them.' _

"I'll have an iced tea. " she said coldly, but did not notice the fucker's stare. She was looking at the menu. I wondered if she heard something unsavory in his head.

"True Blood "O" positive." I said glaring at him and dropped my fangs. He scurried off, just like the rodent that he was.

"So, have you decided what you are going to order?" I asked Sookie after retracting my fangs. She was silently looking over her choices. She seemingly had not noticed my veiled threat to the waiter.

She shook hear head. "Everything looks so good." she replied biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, yes it does." I was obviously not talking about the food. My eyes were glued on her. When she looked up her eyes met mine and she smiled coyly.

The waiter returned too quickly with our drinks and Sookie ordered a steak with green beans. I was pleased that he barely looked up from his order pad when she spoke. I ordered a glass of Royalty blended to be brought with Sookie's main course and handed the waiter our menus. He took off as fast as he appeared.

There was still so many things I wanted to know about her. I was fascinated by the way this woman drew me in, like a spider that draws a fly to her web, I found myself entangled in all things that were Sookie. It was a place I was happy to be in. Tonight I had learned a lot about her. I was surprised to learn that as beautiful as Sookie was, she was passed over by most human men, which worked out well for me. Humans seemed to be put off by her gift, mistaking it for mental illness, and I was not pleased at how she described their treatment of her. She did not have many that she counted as friends so she was more of a solitary creature, much like myself. She talked a lot about her Grandmother. I recognized the pain in her eyes as she spoke of her and it seemed the only person who truly cared for Sookie, was now gone. It explained the loneliness I felt from her. _'She will not have to be lonely anymore and neither will I if I have my way.' _

"Are you enjoying yourself Sookie?"

"Oh yes, Eric! Everything has been wonderful. I can't believe you did all this for me." She reached over the table and grabbed my hand giving it a soft squeeze.

"I did this for _us_. Your company and conversation invigorate me. I have been enjoying our time together and look forward to more." I said sincerely. She gave me a tender expression, something in her eyes gave me a feeling of warmth deep down. I wanted to pull her to me right then. "Sookie, would you like to dance?" I asked, noticing the band was playing a slow song.

"I would love to." She purred and I stood taking her hand in mine and gently guiding her from her chair. We were right next to the dance floor so we did not have far to go. I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. We swayed to the music and everything else seemed to fade away with my very own angel in my arms.

We danced to a couple of more songs and then Sookie's food arrived. We sat, relaxing quietly while Sookie ate and I sipped on my blood. The silence was not uncomfortable and hearing her little moans of pleasure while she ate, was proving to be more than arousing. I could not wait to get her out of here. I wanted to get to part three of my plan. My body was already humming with anticipation.

When Sookie was finished she commented about her enjoyment of the food and the waiter came back by to collect our dishes and inquire if we needed anything else. Sookie declined dessert and the waiter handed me the check. He seemed to eager to get rid of us.

"Let me get dinner." Sookie said holding her hand out for the check.

"No lover, I will pay." I said sternly. There was no way I would let her pay. '_I will take care of her needs, all of them.'_

She looked like she was going to protest so I said, "Sookie I have more money than you could spend in a many lifetimes, let me do this." My voice came out gently and she nodded.

I could tell she was getting tired, and I wanted to get her home where we would finally be alone. So after I paid the bill, we left, and I drove her back to her place. The ride was quiet and Sookie looked out the window with a wistful look on her face. She seemed so content that I did not try and open a conversation. I simply rested my right hand on her leg and she covered it with her own.

When we arrived, I emptied my trunk of her stuffed winnings, and walked her to her door. She opened it and I followed her in. She took the stuffed animals from me and walked back to her bedroom. I followed and watched her as she deposited the stuffed animals on her dresser. When she turned she seemed a little surprised to see me there, but her surprised expression turned soft, and it was then that she finally broke the silence. "Eric thank you for everything tonight. I have not had this much fun in a long time." She said taking both my hands in hers.

"I can say the same. Thank you for accompanying me." I murmured and leaned down to kiss her. Our lips molded together in a wonderfully slow symphony of movements that had me convinced that no other kiss before this one could ever compare. It seemed to go on and on, I never wanted it to stop.

When Sookie finally broke the kiss she asked in a breathy voice, "Eric would you like to stay for a while?" I could see the lust in her eyes matched my own. The scent of her arousal was calling to me. I wanted her with every fiber of my being.

"Oh yes." I said leaning down and stealing another kiss. All that I could think of now was divesting her of her clothes and worshiping every inch of her.

**.********~~~~~~~*******.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. But I decided not to split this chapter in two, since so many of you were eager for their date, hence the extremely long chapter. I promise lemons next chapter as they continue their night. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and I promise the next chapter will be up much quicker. XOXOX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Eleven**

When Sookie finally broke the kiss she asked in a breathy voice, "Eric, would you like to stay for a while?" I could see the lust in her eyes matched my own. The scent of her arousal was calling to me. I wanted her with every fiber of my being.

"Oh, yes." I said leaning down and stealing another kiss. All that I could think of now was divesting her of her clothes and worshiping every inch of her.

My hands roamed her body freely, tugging and pulling at her clothing so I could touch her silky skin. I ran my hands up her shirt pulling and kneading her breasts. She moaned and I released her mouth, nipping and sucking the satin skin of her neck. My fangs throbbed with the need to sink them into her flesh and I had the overwhelming urge to mark her. _'Not yet.' _I chanted in my mind as I dragged my fangs across her skin drawing just a little blood, then I languorously ran my tongue over the small wounds sealing them as I tasted her sweet ambrosia. Sookie was writhing against me, one of her small hands ran up my shirt and she pinched and tugged at my nipples. Her other hand was gripped tightly on my bottom as she pulled me closer to her. The next coherent thought I had that didn't consist of '_MORE! MORE! or YES! YES!' _was that there was way too much clothing between us.

I pushed back slightly from her and literally ripped her shirt and bra from her body. This was becoming a habit, and one that I would happily feed. I popped the button off her jeans and pulled the zipper apart. I had Sookie naked and lying on the bed before she could blink and she gasped as she hit the bed then giggled giving me the most wickedly sexy look I have ever seen, I almost came right there. _'My, oh, my.' _ I had my clothes off in another second and I was gripping my painfully hard cock in my hand stroking it a few times as I watched Sookie run her hand slowly up her body careful to not touch her most intimate parts. Her eyes were locked on mine and I was about ready to burst . I growled and was on her in an instant, taking both her wrists into my left hand and pulling them up over her head, pinning them to the bed. I wanted to be the one to touch _her_, she was driving me mad. I laid on my side, levitating slightly over her. Sookie was stretched out before me and she arched her back, as my hand hovered over the soft skin of her breasts, she was trying to make contact. The power I had over her was as intoxicating as her blood, and I took my time, relishing the moment. I moved my hand down her body just barely touching her, not giving her what she wanted yet. Sookie was panting and whimpering and I gripped the supple skin on her hip, then lightly drug my fingertips upward. She moaned deeply and writhed under my touch.

"Please...oh Eric, please. " She begged. I closed my eyes for a moment, stopping my movement, and committing the moment to memory. I would be playing that back many times in the future, I assure you.

"Tell me what you want lover." I said and my voice came out deep and husky, laden with lust. I felt like I would burst into flames.

"Touch me...please..." she groaned and tugged her arms lightly against my grasp on her wrists.

"Where Sookie?" I rumbled and gripped her breast firmly, then rubbed her nipple between my fingertips. "Here?" I whispered.

"Yesssss..." she said throwing her head back.

I moved my hand downward ever so slowly and cupped her soft mound. "Or here?" I asked again. She was dripping wet, _all_ _for me_. _'Mine. Mine. Mine.'_

"Oh Eric yes...yes...please." she said as I plunged two fingers deep inside her. She pushed down against my hand seeking deeper penetration. I twisted my hand slightly and curled my fingers upward seeking to hit the place deep inside her that would set her off. I ran my thumb over her clit and it wasn't long before her soft inner walls fluttered against my fingers as she called out my name and came. Her whole body shook as I watched the pleasure roll over her. I brought my fingers to my lips and tasted her sweet honey._ 'Divine.' _There was never a woman more breathtaking as this woman was at that moment.

I repositioned us quickly. I needed to be inside her now and I was sure I could not hold out much longer. I pulled Sookie up off the bed and I laid back. I slowly lowered her onto my now throbbing cock and we both sighed as she slid down taking all of me inside. I leaned up and held her to me. I kissed her sweet lips as she began to roll her hips, grinding herself against me. I leaned back then and gripped her hips tightly. I wanted to dictate the pace. She felt so good that if she picked up her speed I was sure she would send me over the edge quickly. Sookie gave herself over me to and I lifted her up and down slowly, watching where our bodies were connected. I began to take deep unnecessary breaths in an attempt to hold back my inevitable orgasm.

"Bite me." I said and it came out more like a whimper. She leaned down and nipped at my neck.

"No, please." I moaned, "Bite me...take my blood... I want to be inside you...in every way." I gasped, as she bit down on my neck and I felt her pull on the wound. I roared as I exploded inside her. It was then I could feel her pleasure as if it was my own, I leaned forward, licked her neck, then I struck. As soon as I felt Sookie come around me, it set me off again._ 'HOLY SHIT! What the hell was that?' _ I felt the bond between us strengthen and I have never felt anything so incredible. I took one last pull of her blood and sealed the wound. We held tightly to one another, for several minutes before I lifted her off me and laid her down beside me, wrapping her in my arms. _'It was fucking perfect. She was fucking __perfect.'_

I could feel Sookie's emotions so clearly and it was so intense that I wondered if she could feel me too. I have never bonded with a human before, so I have no idea what it is supposed to feel like, but this seemed to be too deep of a connection to be just the second time we had exchanged blood. When we exchanged blood the first time, it was like my blood was whispering her emotions to me when I was near. Now it was as if her emotions were my own. I could not imagine what it would be like to be fully bonded to her.

Sookie had her head on my chest and her fingers were tracing small circles across my skin there. I just laid there as warmth that I have never felt rolled over me as I stroked her hair. I could only describe the feel as bliss. _'Is there anything better than this?' _

"Eric..." Sookie said in a hushed tone after we lounged for a few minutes.

"Yes my Sookie?" I replied equally as soft, as to not disturb the relaxed atmosphere.

"Is it always like that?" she asked and I could feel a twinge of embarrassment coming from her. I didn't understand it. I did not like that she was embarrassed to say things to me. I wanted her to feel comfortable talking to me.

"What?" I inquired. A small smile crept onto my lips.

"Ummm...is making love always like that?" The way she said "making love" instead of "having sex" or "fucking" gave me a flutter in my abdomen.

"No beloved, it is not." I ran my fingertips across her cheek and rested my hand on the side of her face. "What we have is..." I struggled for the right word,_ 'Incomparable? Unparalleled?' "_extraordinary." As I said this, a delicate blush crept over her body and the strong scent of her blood made me shiver, renewing my intense lust.

"Thank you for everything you did tonight. It was the best date I ever had." I could feel she was being genuine.

"It was the best for me as well." I assured her. The whole night was even better than I had imagined.

Sookie giggled, taking me by surprise. "Eric...wasn't this your first real date? Like ever?"

"Yes." I said, a little unsure where this was going.

"Well then of course it was the best...it's your only one." She looked up at me and grinned shaking her head.

"I suppose." I laughed, "You will have to let me take you out again, so I have something to compare it to." She gave me a beatific smile, that reminded me of the picture I had of her on my nightstand. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead and she snuggled into me. The bond between us was humming with happiness and contentment.

Before long, Sookie's breathing evened out, her fingers stopped their movement, and I knew she had fallen asleep. I looked down at my angel's face and thanked the Gods for bringing her to me. In all my years, I don't think there was anything or anyone I wanted to possess more than Sookie. I did not just want her body, which in itself was a work of art, I wanted her to love me, to give me her soul. I want all that she was, but more than that, I thought, and I can not believe I am even saying this, but I thought I wanted to belong to her. To be hers as she would be mine. I ran my fingertips over Sookie's cheek and she sighed, snuggling closer to me. My body and blood seemed to call for her, begging me to keep her close, so I held her just a bit tighter and inhaled her scent. Her scent was mixed with mine and the Vampire in me rejoiced at my claiming. There was no turning back now. I was sure I would complete the bond with her. I knew I would have to tell her what the next exchange would do to us. How it would forever bind us, but I was reluctant._ 'How would she react? Would she want to be bound to me? I don't know how I would react if she rejected me. I know things between us are growing quickly, is it too quickly to be prudent?'_

My musings were soon interrupted by a rustling sound coming from outside Sookie's open window. I held stock still for a moment, not wanting to alert whoever was walking outside that I had heard them. I gently moved Sookie over and pulled the covers over her, before I slid out of bed. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, checking my pockets for my cell. Then I silently moved over to the dresser, crouching beside it so I could see out the window just enough to catch the top of someone's head. I reached up to the dresser and felt around for anything I could use as a weapon. I grabbed a perfume bottle, it was all there was besides stuffed toys and I popped up hurling it through the window at the trespasser's head. I heard the crack of the glass and launched myself out the window.

I landed on top of the asshole and punched him square in the face. I pulled back to hit him again and he grabbed my fist and flung me from him. I landed on my feet and went for him again

"Sheriff wait!" the fucker said as landed on him and delivered several more blows to his face. Seconds later, large arms went around me and pulled me away from my enemy. _'What the FUCK!' _

I gripped one of the restraining arms and flipped the idiot over my shoulder. I didn't release his arm as I twisted it and I turned pressing my foot into his throat. I looked down at my attacker and through my blood lust I recognized him. It was Ethan, the bodyguard Pam was going to hire. He was dressed in what looked like swat gear. I released him and took a step back.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Explain!" I said barely able to rein in my anger. I looked over to Evan and he was rising to his feet, I noticed he was dressed the same as his brother, in black swat gear. They were almost indistinguishable. The only way to tell them apart was their eye color. Evan had blue eyes and Ethan's were brown. Other than that, they both looked exactly alike from their long curly brown hair, to their sharp Roman features. Add in their trim but muscled physiques, and they were quite an impressive pair.

Ethan and Evan knelt before me. Evan was covered in perfume and had a gash on his forehead that was beginning to close up and the bruise on Ethan's neck from where I crushed it, was almost gone. They lowered their heads, the action clearly pointed out that they had spent a lot of time around Royalty. Their submission calmed me some. Evan spoke first, "Sheriff, our apologies. After our meeting with your brother and child we thought it best to check out the area we will be guarding. We had no idea that you would be here."

I looked down at them for a moment, processing what Evan had said. After a long minute, I said, "You may rise." and they rose to their feet. They were shorter than I, but not by much. I felt a little smug at the fact that I could kick both their asses, but also a small flare of worry. _'Sookie would be much safer if I was the one to protect her.' _I thought, but I knew that would be impossible. I could not be with her during the day and I do have obligations to my area. I didn't think I could convince Sookie to leave her home and her job to stay with me.

"I suppose it is fortuitous that you are here so I can speak to you." I said dully, my thoughts were bringing me down. I was sure Pam and Nikolai had given them the run down, but I wanted to make sure. "You have accepted my offer then?"

"Yes, Sheriff. "they said in unison.

"You have no objection then to guarding my human?" I wanted to know for sure that this would not be a problem. Some vampires would resent having to guard a human.

"No, Sheriff. We would be honored to be in your service." Ethan said solemnly.

"Good, because it will mean your lives if you let anything happen to her. She _will_ be my bonded." I paused letting that sink in, and then continued, "Where she goes you will go, but I wish you to remain unseen. She is not to know of your presence unless you must interfere to protect her. Do you understand?"

Their eyes went wide for a second before they schooled their features. I am sure the news of me bonding to a human was surprising, but I thought it was prudent to let them know she was more than merely a pet. "We understand." they said in unison._ 'The whole talking in unison thing is a little creepy.' _

"Pam and Nikolai informed you of the reasons you are guarding my human?" I wanted to know if they had been told about the possibility of the Fae showing up in Sookie's woods.

"Yes. Nikolai explained that there were unusual scents found on her land and that you lost a tracker. We are aware of the situation and will contact you at the first sign of any trouble." Evan said and just then there was a snap in the woods behind where Ethan and Evan were standing.

The three of us looked to the direction of the sound and the twins took off like a shot through the woods. I decided to hang back to see how they would handle the situation. Not two minutes later Ethan and Evan were dragging someone towards me. They each had an arm and the trespasser's legs dragged behind him. His head was down and I could not see his face but as they drew closer, I knew from the scent it was Compton.

I felt my rage bubbling up once again and I balled my hands into fists. _'Fucking Compton. Pain in my ass. Cocksucker.' _I thought but kept my face clear of emotion. The twins dropped Compton at my feet and he slumped to his knees. I nudged his knee with my foot and said, "The similar circumstances of this meeting to our last encounter trouble me, Compton. I guess you did not take my orders seriously. I told you to stay the fuck away from Sookie's, did I not?" My voice came out even, despite my anger. Compton raised his head to look me in the eyes, but said nothing. I snapped.

"Tell me. Why you are so interested in my lover? Why are you out her skulking through her woods? Tell me your purpose here. Who are you working for?" My anger was ratcheting up as I spoke. This time it came out clearly in my voice.

"Sheriff..." Bill huffed, "I was just..."

"Lie to me Compton and you will be sorry." I interrupted. I figured he was going to give me the old "a walk in the woods" bit and I was in no mood to listen to his lame ass excuses. My original plan was to coax the information out of him, but now I was just too pissed off.

Compton stayed silent looking up at me defiantly. I looked over to Ethan and commanded, "Tear off his arms."

Ethan took one arm and Evan the other and dragged Bill back a few feet. They planted his face into the ground each of them placing a knee on Bill's back and yanked his arms behind him. Bill shrieked and gasped, "I swear..."

"What was that Compton? Speak up. I couldn't hear you over the shrieking." I taunted.

"You're...you're...making a mistake." Bill moaned as the twins pulled his arms out of their sockets, dislocating them, but not removing them yet. They were following my lead well and taking their time with him.

I laughed throwing my head back dramatically. ""_I "_ am making a mistake? Now _that_ is truly funny Bill, seeing as you are the one who is on the ground having his arms slowly removed from his body. The mistake is yours. You underestimated me." I looked down at him. _'Pathetic.'_

"She will kill me if I tell you." Bill's fear was written clearly on his face.

"Do you doubt that I will kill you if you don't." I growled.

"I'll tell you...please..." Compton begged and I nodded to the twins and they lifted him back to a kneeling position and released him, taking one step back. _'Pussy. He broke too quickly. What was that like thirty seconds? Completely worthless.'_

"Well then...?" I asked impatiently.

"I am here on the Queen's orders." Compton said as he looked up at Ethan and Evan. Then his gaze shifted back to me.

"Really? And what orders would those be?" _'What the fuck is the Queen up to? She knows better than to get in my way. What was with her sending this pathetic vampire? The Queen may be a lot of things, but she is not stupid.' _I was puzzled why she would send someone like Compton. Although Sophie-Anne was in some financial trouble as of late, it did not mean that she was in any way incompetent. As far as monarchs go, she is fairly descent, which is part of the reason why I decided to accept her offer of a Sheriff position in her kingdom. Apart from that, she is very forward thinking, and was a big supporter of the Great Revelation. She took a big risk making herself the face of the Louisiana Vampires, but she bravely did it, and not without personal cost.

"She has me tracking the Fae." The words came out lower than a whisper, his eyes were fixed on the ground.

"To what end?" _ 'Why is she tracking the Fae?'_

"I don't...know." Bill huffed.

"Bullshit. Tell me what is your mission is exactly." He had to know something. Not even the Queen would interfere in Fae affairs without good reason.

"I was told there was a known portal to Fairy in these woods. Since my ancestral home is backed up to the woods, I was sent to keep an eye out and report any Fae movement. I was given strict orders not to interfere, but I am trying to find out who is passing through this area and who they are associating with. That is all I know." His words spilled out quickly. The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then looked at me. I just shook my head. _'What the fuck is going on?' _

"And what have you found?" I needed to know what was going on in my area.

"Two Fae passed through these woods not two weeks ago. A male and a female. I was unable to see who they were, and since I was told not to interfere and just gather intel, I stayed back and observed. All would be lost if they had discovered me." Bill's voice became petulant as he continued as if he was defending his actions. _'He is a cowardly little shit._' "I told the Queen what I witnessed and it was then that she ordered me to investigate further to try and find out who they were."

"What were they doing?" I felt like I was speaking to a child. _'Dumbass.'_

"Looking at your human's home from the woods. They were speaking in a language I did not understand, but it seemed as if they were discussing something intensely."

"That is why you were spying on my lover? You think they are connected to her in some way?" As I asked this, I wished I could have taken it back. This was not something that should be discussed in front of underlings and I realized I should put this Bill fucker to death to keep this secret._ 'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?' _My mind raced at the implications.

"We are not sure. The pair of Fairies could have been simply standing and talking. It could possibly have nothing to do with your human. It could be coincidence...but the Queen wanted to be certain."

I turned to Evan and Ethan and said, "Take Mr Compton back to the club. You will formally start your duties tomorrow night." They nodded and hoisted Compton up from the ground and began to dragging him towards the woods.

"Wait! I told you everything. Why are you taking me to Fangtasia?" Bill looked panicked.

I was no where near done with Compton. "Did you honestly believe you would get off so easily?" I inquired and walked off toward the house. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Pam.

"Yes." she answered, and she sounded annoyed.

"Pamela, Evan and Ethan are bringing you a package. Make sure it is secured for my arrival."

"Oh Eric, a gift for me? Is this your way of making up for last night?" Pam feigned excitement, her sarcasm was thick.

"Yes. Now what time will the wolves be here?" I said shortly.

"Two hours before dawn."

"Good. I will see you soon." I said and hung up.

I flew up to Sookie's window, and when I entered I saw she was not there. _'Where is she?' _ I probed the bond, and I felt her worry, but it was overshadowed by her anger. I cursed myself. If I had not been so absorbed with my own anger, I would have felt Sookie's.

Sookie walked in from the hallway at that moment and stood in the doorway. She was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and an old Louisiana Tech tee-shirt. "I think you owe me an explanation."

_'Oh fuck.' _I thought, _'She must have woken and heard us. How much did she hear?' _My mind scrambled for something to say, but without knowing what she knew, I did not know what to say. So I stood there like a fucking buffoon.

"Well...?" She put her hand on her hip and gave me a not so happy look. I could feel anger, but also an underlying hurt and worry. It made me uncomfortable.

"I heard something rustling outside your window and I went to investigate." I said carefully. I hoped that if I gave her a little, she would spill what she had heard, and then I would know how much I was going to have to tell her. I wanted this conversation to wait until I had more information because I did not want to have to lie to her. I briefly wondered why that was so important to me, but brushed it off. I needed to deal with this first.

"My spy of a neighbor came back didn't he?" she asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"Who were the other two vampires?" Sookie asked scowling.

_'Shit.'_ "Underlings of mine. They are taking your neighbor for some additional questioning."

"So you're leaving to go question this guy?" Sookie asked calmly, but her bottom lip poked out in a slight pout, despite her efforts to hide her disappointment. _'She looks so enchanting.'_

"I was planning on slipping back in bed with you, but eventually I will need to leave to question him." I felt like I was navigating a mine field. I was monitoring her emotions closely.

"I'm going with you." She stated it as if it was fact.

"What?" I was taken aback._ 'Did she just say she is going with me?' _

"I'm going with you." Sookie said again even more firmly. _'Yes, she did.' _ I felt her resolve, but the less contact she has with Compton, the better. _'I will protect her.'_

"Sookie, let me deal with this. I do not want you near this cretin. You have nothing to worry about. You are mine. I will protect you." I said sternly. I felt her fury flare.

"This is my life, Eric, and I have a right to know what is going on." she said indignantly.

"Yes, it is your life Sookie, and I am attempting to protect that life." I retorted.

"You know, you have said that several times now, that I am "yours". What does that even mean to you? " she asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

I moved across the room quickly so I was standing before her. "It means_ I _will protect and care for you and that you are my human and no other vampire can have you. Your safety is_ my_ responsibility." I towered over her but she did not waiver. She stood her ground, looking up at me without an ounce of fear.

"Your...responsibility?" She sneered and I knew I had said the wrong thing. "I am not your responsibility, Eric Northman." She spat my name and I almost cringed.

"You are taking this the wrong way Sookie." I hoped she would listen to logic, but I feared she was too upset.

"Oh? So you did not just speak of me like I was your _pet,_ your _responsibility_?" Her voice was a little shrill as she tried to keep herself composed. She was taking this totally out of context. I focused on her words. She had said "pet" which sent off warning bells in my mind. Sookie did not know much about Vampires. _'How could she know some Vampires keep pets?'_

"You are not my pet and I do not treat you as one. You are much more than that to me, isn't that apparent." I said offended. "Where did you even hear that term?" I was sure she did not come up with that on her own.

Sookie's anger began to diminish as she stared at me and I felt her creeping guilt. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you. It's just that Sam said..."

"What did that Shifter say?" I spat venomously. _'Fucking Shifter. How fucking dare he talk shit about me to Sookie. I will have to pay him a visit.' _Merlotte was a sly bastard, using Sookie's pride against me. Maybe I had underestimated him. He obviously has Sookie's ear, and is more to her than just a boss. _'That really pisses me off.'_

"Well..." she said weakly. Her fear at my anger was coming through our recent bond loud and clear. I knew I had to calm myself. I took her in my arms and held her to me. She stood stiffly in my arms for a moment, but then relaxed against me. _'Calm Northman, calm.'_ I chanted to myself.

"Dear One, I am not cross with you." I spoke slowly and evenly. "Please, DO NOT call yourself a "pet" ever again. You are no pet, and will never be a pet, ever to anyone." I paused for a moment, inhaling her scent. "Now, tell me what the Shifter said so I may correct his misinformation. Then we will discuss our other issues."_ 'Calm Northman. Calm'_

"Eric..." she murmured, "please don't get mad at Sam. He is just looking out for me."

I huffed. _'Bullshit.' _

"Please...Eric?" she pleaded and how could I have refused her? I felt what she was feeling. I wanted to make her feel safe and wonderful again. I did not like what I was getting from her now. Being so connected to her was proving to be difficult.

"I will not harm the Shifter." I said after a moment. _'I may not harm him, this time, but we would have words.' _

She looked up at me and searched my face for a moment before she said, "When Sam asked what I was doing tonight, I told him I was going out with you." Sookie took a deep breath. "He wasn't too happy about it and he said a lot of things. One being that you would never see me as an equal, that Vampires do not date humans, and the most I would ever be to you was a pet...like a kept whore and that you would control my life."

"And you believed him?" I growled. _'Is this what she thinks of me?' _My chest painfully tightened and I loosened my grip on her, pulling back to see her face.

"No. I told him he was wrong about you and that what I do and with whom is none of his business. I have known Sam for a long time. He has always looked out for me. At the time I just blew it off as such, but then I woke up hearing a shriek, and you were not in bed. I looked out the window. I thought maybe something happened to you. I felt your anger and then I saw you. You had two guys with you and another guy with his face in the dirt. I figured he was my neighbor, the Spy. Then when you came back through the window, I heard you ask someone on the phone when the wolves would be here. It made me think you're keeping things from me."

_'Fuck. Wait, did she just say she could feel my anger?'_ "Sookie, you felt my anger?" I asked and her face went pale as a sheet.

"I...I...I swear Eric I have never been able to do that before." she said nervously, and I reached out to stroke her face. I did not understand it._ 'How can she feel me. That is not supposed to happen until the third exchange. Maybe it has to do with her gift?'_

"I think it is because you took my blood, lover. I can feel you as well." I blurted out, without thinking it through.

"Did you know this would happen?" Sookie pulled away from me. She was upset again.

"Yes and no. It is not supposed to happen this quickly. It should have taken three exchanges to have this effect. I planned on talking to you before taking that next step. Had I known it would only take two exchanges, I would not have had you take my blood tonight."

She nodded slowly to me. "I can tell you're not lying to me. I can...feel it."

I was not sure I liked that. I hoped with time I could block the bond. "I will not lie to you. I may not tell you everything, but what I say will be the truth. Vampires are very secretive and I cannot disclose everything for your safety and my own."

"So tell me what going on. Are you having me watched?"

I tried to steer the conversation elsewhere and it worked for a while, but she had come back to this. _'Shit.'_ I thought but before I could even figure out what I was going to say, I heard the front door burst open downstairs. I pushed Sookie behind me as I heard the stomping of the intruder's feet against the floor, getting closer by the second.

I was shocked when Sookie's brother Jason appeared in the doorway. He looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled and he looked and smelled like he had not changed his clothes in several days. I normally would have been pissed off at this interruption, but his timing was perfect. I was off the hook for the moment.

"Sookie, you have to help me." Jason shouted with utter fear plastered on his face.

Sookie moved from behind me and rushed to her brother. "What's wrong?" I could feel how frantic she was. She cared for her brother deeply.

"Can we talk in private?" Jason said looked over to me.

Sookie looked over to me and said, "It's the middle of the night Jason. You can say what you have to say in front of Eric."

"I need you to take a look at something." Jason was shifting uncomfortably, while adjusting himself.

"What is it?" Sookie asked looking concerned.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Swear it!" he pleaded.

"Okay, we promise." Sookie said looking from Jason to me and then back again.

In a million years I could not have predicted what happened next. Jason dropped his pants exposing himself to us. Sookie gasped covering her eyes, "Jason! Put that away!"

"What did you do to it?" I asked as he stood there completely exposed. His member looked like it had been put through a meat grinder, all red and swollen. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was tortured. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, it was like a train wreck. When I had Pam glamour Jason, I had never expected this to happen. I didn't know whether to laugh or be appalled.

Jason pulled his pants back up and said, "Well, it started when I was with this chick last night. We were...you know...getting it on, and for some reason I couldn't...you know...perform. Since then I have tried everything I can think of, but I just can't get it up. I even bought one of those pump things, but I think I overdid it. I think I broke it!"

"Jason! Why didn't you go see a doctor? Why would you do that to yourself?" Sookie said sounding horrified.

"I was embarrassed. I thought if I could just get it up again, everything would be okay, but nothing worked." Jason sobbed.

"You should go to the emergency room and let a doctor look at that. You don't want it to fall off, do you?" Sookie said. I was pretty sure it wouldn't fall off, but he did need to see a professional.

"You think it might fall off!" Jason shrieked, tears ran down his face. I think I would cry too if my cock looked like his, but I had just about had enough of him.

"Jason," I interjected, "it is not going to fall off. I will send a physician to you at your home tomorrow. And for God's sake, leave it alone! You have done enough damage." I said sternly. _'This man is a complete imbecile.' _

A rush of warmth came from Sookie and she smiled at me, mouthing the words, "Thank you." I gave her a slight nod and reached for her hand, taking it in my own.

"Really?" Jason perked up, wiping his tears. "What do you want in return."

"First off, I want you to go home. Second, stop barging into Sookie's in the middle of the night. I grow tired of your interruptions." I said, irritated.

"I won't...I mean I will...stop. Thank you Eric. Thanks!" Jason said uncomfortably. "Sookie, I'll see you later sis." he said as he finally left.

As soon as he was gone Sookie looked up at me, "Thank you." she said giving my hand a tight squeeze. "You didn't have to do that."

"Anything for you, lover." I replied leaning down to brush her luscious lips.. Normally I would not have bothered to help Jason, but since I was partially at fault, I felt it was my duty to lend him some assistance.

"Eric, I want to go with you when you talk to that spy." she stated, and I wished she had forgotten about that.

I thought about it for a moment, then decided that maybe I could work this to my advantage. "If I agree to let you come with me, then you must agree to a couple of stipulations." I carefully chose my words so I would not offend her and rouse her anger once again.

"What kind of stipulations?" Sookie asked evenly, but my blood told me she was quite nervous.

"If I take you with me tonight, you must agree to stay with me until this is resolved." Sookie looked as if she was going to protest and I held up one finger. "In addition to that you must allow me to do the talking when we are interrogating him. I have many, many years experience in matters such as these. I cannot appear to be weak in front of other Vampires and Supernaturals. You must defer to me, and before you get upset, let me tell you that this in no way reflects on how I see you. You are special Sookie, and it is a point I would like to keep others from knowing, at least for now."

Sookie's emotions flickered from one emotion to the next, I could barely keep up with them. Finally after a few moments she asked, "Will it always be this way? Will I always been seen as your lowly human?"

"Sookie, you are in no way a lowly human, but most vampires do not feel that humans are our equals. That is something that not even the Great Revelation can change overnight." I paused as I saw the perfect opportunity to bring up her becoming my bonded. "Although if you were to become my bonded, things would be different." I just threw it out there, even though I was tingling with excitement at the thought. _'No one could dare take her from me then, unless they wished for final death.'_

"What's a "bonded"?" she inquired, her expression was speculative. I pulled her over to the bed and sat her in my lap. Sookie wrapped her arms loosely around my neck and looked at me expectantly.

"Well...when a vampire exchanges blood with a human three times, it creates a bond between the vampire and the human. This bond makes it possible for the vampire to track that human, to feel what the human is feeling, and on the third exchange it allows the human to feel the vampires emotions as well. It allows for the human to track that vampire. " I paused for a second. _'How can I put it so she will understand?' _"I suppose it is much like a human marriage in some aspects. The vampire provides for and protects their bonded. They belong to one another, and are as one. Although it much more of a commitment since it is a deep connection that cannot be severed until death. There is no divorce and it is not something that is taken lightly." I decided to leave out the part about how most Vampires do this to control a human, since that was not my intention with Sookie. I may want to possess her, but I do not want to subjugate her unwillingly.

Sookie looked as if she wanted to ask something but then changed the subject abruptly. I did not protest, time was growing short and if I was to take her with me, we needed to be on our way shortly. "If I stay with you..." she swallowed hard, I could feel a bit of...excitement? I could not help but feel a bit pleased. "how long would it be for? And what would I do for money? I mean I it would be a hassle to run from Shreveport to Bon Temps for work." She scowled a bit when she said this, but I had already thought this through.

"I am sure the Shifter would survive loosing a waitress for a bit, and if it is a problem, I can send one from my bar to cover your shifts. As far as what you will do for money, I can take care of it," I felt a flash of irritation from Sookie and I added quickly, "or I can pay you to scan my patrons. Money would not be an issue." I felt Sookie's emotions calm some.

She looked me right in the eyes for a moment then said, "Okay."

"Okay?"_ 'What part was okay?' _

"I will stay with you until this is resolved, but you will not be just giving me money. I will work for you, scanning your bar and such," she said smiling, then added quickly, "until this is resolved."

I could not stop the happiness from bursting through me, and her smile widened. _'Yes! Yes! I will have her in my bed tonight, and for the foreseeable future! By the time this is over, she will not want to leave. I will make sure of it.' _ I stood up with her in my arms and twirled her around, making her laugh.

"Okay...okay...let me get some stuff together so we can go." she said as I put her back down on the floor.

Sookie flitted around the room filling a duffel bag with some clothing and toiletries and before long, we were off to Fangtasia to deal with Compton.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~. **

**A/N: Well there you have it Chapter 11. Please review and let me know if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Not minutes after we left Sookie's house, she was straining to stay awake. I suggested that she lean back and close her eyes, that a short nap before we arrived might do her some good. When she protested, I had to assure her that we could talk later. That seemed to appease her for the time being and I was relieved when she agreed. I knew if I gave her the chance, she would be cornering me with questions and I needed the time to think before I could give her answers. I had not expected Sookie to actually take me up on my offer. Honestly, I thought she would balk and refuse. Although I was pleased, this did change my plans some.

Telling Sookie of the guards was the least of my troubles. I had thought that problem through first, since it was nagging in my mind and I needed to think clearly to work on the situation with Compton. Even though she would be staying with me, I could not be with her every second and until I knew what was going on, I did not want her being alone. She needed to be guarded, and I knew I would have to tell her about them. I suppose I could have tried to have Ethan and Evan sit on display in the bar, acting as if they were just vampires in the area doing their time at Fangtasia, but if they needed to follow her, I feared she might spot them. Not to mention her little gift was going to make keeping them hidden from her almost impossible. _'If only I knew the range of her gift.'_

I had the day time guards to worry about as well. I was not sure how they would fair against the Fae should they show up, and I did not like the idea of the Weres knowing where I rest, though it seemed unavoidable. There was no way they could gain access to my underground lair, so we would be safe. I had web cams set up through the house so I could monitor all the rooms in the house from my lap top. There was little risk of an ambush. _'Maybe when things have settled down, I will sell off that location and purchase a new one.' _

After I had worked out the situation with Sookie in my mind, I thought about the Queen. What really bothered me about the situation was why would the Queen send Compton and go around me? I did not understand that. The move was irresponsible and did not seem like her. Why would she not order _me_ to investigate the Fae movements in _my_ area?_ 'I am a trusted subject. My area rivals the earning of New Orleans and I am one of the oldest Vampires in all of America.'_ The more I thought about it, the more apparent it became that I should simply call the Queen and feel out the situation.

It was 3:00 AM by the time we pulled into Fangtasia and Sookie was still asleep in the passenger seat. I got out quietly, walked to the other side, and gently lifted Sookie out of the car carefully so I didn't wake her. I held her bridal style in my arms and her head rested against my chest. It took some maneuvering, but I managed to get the back door to Fangtasia open and we entered the club. I heard Nikolai's laughter and one of the twins speaking.

"So, out of no where this fucking perfume bottle comes flying through the air and hits Evan square in the head. Then like he is fucking superman, the Northman flies from the window and tackles Evan to the ground." Ethan bellowed with humor in his voice.

"Fuck you." Evan said flatly and I heard them all laugh.

Sookie didn't stir, so I swiftly took her to Pam's office and laid her on the couch. I stared at her for a moment and listened to her even breathing and steady heartbeat, making sure she would not awaken. I thought this would be a good time to have a quick meeting before I was forced to wake Sookie, or she awakened by herself.

I left the room swiftly and closed the door behind me quietly. I made my way to my office and when I walked in, the room was quiet. Nikolai was sitting in my chair with his feet up on my desk. Pam was leaning against the front of my desk with her back to Nikolai, staring at the twins who were sitting in the chairs in front of my desk. I was sure they were wondering if I had heard their conversation, but honestly I didn't give a shit. I had other things on my mind.

"Eric! Ethan was just telling us why he smelled like a french whore house." Nikolai chortled breaking the uncomfortable silence as he stood and made his way over to the couch, taking a seat.

"I see." I said giving him a stern look as I crossed the room to take _my_ seat at _my _desk. I started without waiting for further comment. We were short on time. "Where is Compton?" I asked.

"He's down stairs chained up in the basement. I chained him up so his arms are still dislocated and I assure you he is in a lot of pain." Evan said completely emotionless.

"I know I said you would be starting tomorrow night, but I hope you have no objections to starting right now."

"No Sheriff, that would be fine." Ethan said and Evan nodded.

"Good, go and get Compton. Chain him in silver and place him in the store room." I ordered.

"Yes Sheriff." The twins said and took off.

"Eric, why are you bringing Compton up here? Wouldn't it be easier to interrogate him in the basement?" Pam asked. It was a valid question. The reason I was going to have Compton brought up was that I didn't want Sookie down there. That was no place for her. I figured I would ask Compton a few questions, then let Sookie ask him whatever she wanted, much like we handled the drainers. Later, we could get to the torture, when Sookie was not around, or she was otherwise distracted.

"My reasons, Pamela, are not important. What is, is that something is going on with the Fae and the Queen is involved. Compton says he is here to track Fae movements. He claims there is a portal to Fairy in Sookie's woods. He also claims that he suspects the Fae may be interested in Sookie. For all of our safety, I need to find out what the fuck is going on. I am going to contact the Queen first thing tomorrow evening to see what I can get out of her. In the mean time, you both need to watch your backs and _this stays between us_. The twins know, but it could not be avoided."

"What could the Fae possibly want with your human?" Pam asked.

"That's one of the things we need to find out. It is possible the Fae have nothing to do with Sookie, but even if that is the case, it changes nothing. If the Queen stirs some shit up with the Fae, it will effect us all." I paused for a moment remembering the last war we had with the Fae, then shook myself of the thought and turned to Nikolai. "Are you sure you wish to stick around? I will understand if you do not wish to involve yourself."

"Of course I am going to stick around. I would not miss out on all the fun. Things are always interesting around you, Eric." He grinned, crossing his legs and leaning back on the couch. He looked totally relaxed.

Ethan and Evan returned, "It is done." They said in unison.

"Ethan, Evan, stand guard. One of you will be outside of Pam's office, the other with Compton." I commanded and they left after a nod. They didn't even ask why they were doing it. _ 'If only I could get Pam to obey me like that.' _

"Why would they need to be guarding my office?" Pam asked with a scowl on her face.

"Because Sookie is sleeping in there and I wish to discuss sleeping arrangements before you leave for the day." I turned to Nikolai before Pam could respond, "Nikolai are you staying with Pamela for the day?" I needed to let him know Sookie was going to be staying with me. I was pretty sure he would have a problem with sharing his daytime sleeping chamber with a human woman that he knew very little about.

"I would rather stay with you. Christian will be here tomorrow, and Pam just doesn't have the room for us both. My new home will not be complete for another month they say." Nikolai had purchased some property and went right to work building his own place. I was just thankful he had something to occupy his time.

"You are welcome to stay with me, and Christian with Pam, but I must warn you that Sookie will be staying with me for an undetermined amount of time. I trust her, but I realize you may not. I will not hold it against you, should you choose to make other arrangements." I had to admit, I hoped he did make other arrangements. I wanted to take Sookie on every surface of my house, upstairs and down. I could have still done that with Nikolai there, but I was pretty damn sure Sookie would be more reluctant with Nikolai hovering around.

"I will stay with you. I trust your judgment. If you trust Sookie, I will as well." he said, shocking the shit out of me, although I did not let it show on my face._ 'Great, just fucking great.' _ I had thought about letting Nikolai and Christian use my other home, but I only had two homes near Shreveport, and if I let them use one of my homes in New Orleans, that would have been too far for them to travel every night. I wanted to keep my other home a secret. If I needed a place to take Sookie that was unknown to anyone but me and Pam, I wanted it available. _'I guess I will just have to endure it… for now.' _

"Now that is settled. Tomorrow night, Pam, I want you to take Sookie to the spa. I had Bobby get you the gift certificates. Use them. I plan to interrogate Compton fully tomorrow after I have spoken to the Queen. Nikolai you are welcome to stay and watch if you like."

"I don't know…the spa sounds like much more fun..." Nikolai began and I growled.

"Oh no you don't, old man." Pam interjected. "I am in desperate need of some pampering and I wish to see for myself what has Eric's panties in such a twist."

"Yes, Eric's panties are certainly in a twist!" He laughed, "His Sookie is quite enchanting..." Nikolai said a little too wistful for my liking.

"My panties, as you say, are in no twist! I am not even wearing undergarments." I said indignantly. "You are both just jealous that I found her first."

"True." he sighed mockingly unhappy, "I suppose, I could be more useful with Compton."

Pam snickered and I stated plainly, "You two should be off then." I was beyond being subtle.

"Come, Pamela. I believe your _master_ has dismissed us." He stood and offered a hand to Pam. She rolled her eyes and walked past him. Nikolai shrugged and followed her out. I thought it was funny how fast Pam had gotten over her infatuation with my brother. I wondered briefly what happened there. I would have to ask her later.

As soon as I heard them leave, I went to the hallway and Ethan was guarding Pam's office. "Ethan, you and Evan move Compton to my office. Sookie and I will join shortly." I said and entered Pam's office. Sookie was still asleep on the couch. I moved quickly and knelt beside her.

"Sookie, lover wake up." I said softly as I brushed her hair from her face.

Sookie moaned and said, "Mmmmm...Eric." and a small smile crept onto her lips._ 'Was she dreaming of me?' _ I was instantly hard with the thought. _'Fuck me.'_

I leaned over her, inhaling her sweet scent mixed with her arousal. I put my mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "My lover, it is time to wake, unless you have decided to forgo speaking to your neighbor." I pulled back a little to get a look at her face.

Sookie's eyes slowly opened and her smile became wide as she said, "Hi." Our bond was singing with her emotions which at that moment swirled with contentment and happiness.

_'What I would not give to see that face every night when I rise. From my mouth to the ears of the fucking Gods.' _I thought, then replied, "Hello." my voice came out huskier than I intended.

"Where are we?" Sookie asked, looking around the room. She had never been in Pam's office.

"At Fangtasia in Pam's office." I said, my eyes were locked on hers. I didn't know if it was the blood between us or something else, but I felt calmer...no...more like at ease when I was with her, close to her. I tried not to examine it too closely.

"What time is it?" she inquired, breaking our intense stare.

"3:30. We only have an hour before we must leave." I said pulling away from her and standing. I held out my hand to her and she stood. She released my hand and stretched, reaching up above her head, and arching her spine. She let out a soft approving moan and my fangs shot out and I nicked my bottom lip, which is something that happened less often as you mature as a vampire. I licked my lip, tasting my own blood. My eyes raked over her as I began planing out where I would like to bite her.

After her stretch, Sookie looked at me and blushed a red crimson. I groaned as her scent got stronger. "We should probably should get on with this." she said meekly.

I fought the urge to wrap her in my arms. _'There is time for that later.'_ I reminded myself and settled for holding her hand in mine and she didn't resist when I reached for it. "Let's go." I said, tugging her behind me to my office.

When we walked in, I felt Sookie's surprise and anxiety when she saw Bill chained to a chair with a ball gag in his mouth. His face was bloody and his head lulled forward as if he was unconscious. I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her and I walked her over to my desk. I sat and pulled her into my lap and she obliged. She was distracted by the two imposing vampires. I would have been jealous as Sookie took in the twins, but she wasn't feeling lustful, she was feeling curious. She did not seem attracted to them and that pleased me to no end.

Ethan and Evan were standing stoically, one on each side of Compton. With their arms crossed over their chests, they looked quite menacing. "Lover, this is Ethan and Evan." I said softly in her ear.

She shivered. "Hello." she said politely, giving them a little wave. _'Adorable.' _

"Ethan, Evan, this is my Sookie. She is your charge. You will guard her with your life." I said more for Sookie's benefit than for the twins.

"Miss." The twins said in unison and gave a nod of their heads.

"What?" Sookie asked whipping her head around to look at me. I felt her ire rising.

'_Here goes...' _"Ethan, Evan, we will see you tomorrow night. You can meet us here." I said sternly and Sookie frowned at me. Her bottom lip poked out just a bit and I want to nibble on it. _'Maybe having her in my lap was not such a good idea, she is too distracting.' _I thought but did not release her.

"Until tomorrow night, good day to you both." Ethan said and the twins took their leave.

As soon as they were out of the room she said, "Eric you are going way overboard! There is no way I need personal bodyguards! This is just..." her voice ratcheted up as she spoke, "insane! Why would anyone be after me? I mean this is just too much, spys and queens and bodyguards? I'm a frickin' barmaid for God sakes!" I worried for a moment that maybe Sookie would become hysterical, _'I wonder if doctors still treat hysterical women by giving them an orgasm? My medical knowledge is a little out of date, but I would be happy to oblige if it came to that.' _

"Sookie..." I said firmly, returning my focus to the situation at hand, "I think we should speak to Mr. Compton here before you form your opinions about the guards. Then you will see for yourself why I feel they are necessary." I had given this some thought and I figured this was the best way to make her see it my way.

I grabbed Sookie by the hips and stood her up. I stood as well and walked over to Compton. I grasped the hair at the back of his head and pulled his head up so he was looking at Sookie. Her eyes were glued to Compton's face. I decided to kick things off. "Compton here says he was sent by the Queen to monitor some creatures traveling through your woods."

"Creatures? What kind of creatures?" Sookie asked as she dropped down, sitting in my chair. Her face went pale and I could feel her fear. I didn't like it.

"The Fae, Compton and the Queen think there is a portal to Fairy in your woods. Do you know of the Fae?" I asked her. She seemed to know of Shifters, Weres, and Vampires so I figured it was possible.

Sookie shook her head. "You mean like Tinker Bell, small, tiny wings, fairy dust and all that?"

"No lover, that is more like a pixie. Which technically is a race of Fae but they are not the same. Fairies can appear human since they can mask their fairy essence, and they are very lovely. But lovely as they are, they are vicious, tricky, and dangerous. Vampires and the Fae do not get along, and barely tolerate one another. Seeing as Vampires are intoxicated by Fae blood, we have a hard time resisting and it is part of the reason why we avoid one another, but that is a story, that is much to long to discuss now. Just know that if they are involved, then the situation is much more dangerous than just dealing with the Queen would be."

Sookie sat silently and I could see the questions in her eyes. I let go of Compton's hair and released the clasp on his ball gag, letting it drop to the floor. "Should I begin?" I asked Sookie. I really wanted to give her the option to back out if she wanted too.

"Yes, please." she said weakly, then swallowed hard.

I nodded to her and walked around the chair to stand in front of him. "Bill...tell me the reason the Queen has you tracking the Fae." I commanded.

"I told you. I don't know the reason. I was given an order and followed it." Bill said in a raspy voice.

"I grow tired of this Compton. Let me ask you something." I stated. I walked around my desk and pulled open the bottom drawer. I knew time was short. I took out my jar and pliers and set them on the desk. I reached over to Sookie and caressed her cheek, then turned and picked up the pliers. "Do you play poker?"

"What?" Bill looked at me mouth wide open and eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" I asked rolling my eyes. "I asked you, if you played poker." I repeated.

"N..n..no. Why?" he stuttered, he was obviously confused.

"I figured as much, since you are a terrible liar. All the tells of a bluff are written all over your face." My voice was cold and as smooth as ice. I walked back to Compton and yanked his head back. Compton hissed and his fangs dropped down. I used the pliers to grip his left fang. I ripped it out in one swift move, and then took a step back. Compton shrieked and then spat the blood from his mouth onto my floor. Sookie gasped.

"Tell me or you will lose the other one, and that will be only the beginning of your suffering." I said calmly, although I wanted to tear off his head.

"What I know...is only rumor..." Compton panted, taking out his fang would hurt like a bitch, a vampire's fangs are extremely sensitive. _'I knew there was more.'_ "I hear the Queen is bonded to a part human descendant of the Fae." _'Huh? How could I not know of this?' _

"Who?" I asked, trying to recall the humans the Queen had kept around her. She tended to have five or six on hand at any given time._ 'I am not sure which one she favored, I think it was a dark haired woman, if my memory serves, Holly? Haden? Haily? Something like that?'_

"Hadley Delahoussaye." he muttered and I felt Sookie's reaction even before I heard it.

"That's impossible!" Sookie blurted out. I turned to look at her and as she stood, she looked like she might pass out, she swayed just a bit.

"What is it?" I asked as I rushed to her side. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Hadley is my cousin." she said just above a whisper. "I thought she was dead." _'What the hell? Does that mean Sookie is Fae as well? If they are cousins it does not necessarily mean they would both be Fae. I had not tasted Fae in Sookie's blood. Yes her blood tastes unique, even better than Fae blood, I don't think I would have missed that. I attributed it to her being a telepath.'_

"It was rumored the Queen was going to turn her." Compton offered. He gave Sookie a soft expression. I didn't like it one bit._ 'Did he know they were cousins?'_

"Where is she?" Sookie pulled away from me and asked. Her voice shook just a little bit. I could feel her gaining control over her chaotic emotions, she was settling into a resolve.

"That's the thing. No one knows. The Queen has not spoken of what happened, but there was an influx of guards at the palace for a time from what I hear, and then the human was not seen again. Now she has me and a few others around the state watching Fae movements."

"That does not explain why you think the Queen's bonded was a descendant of the Fae." I said my mind was whirling.

"Like I said, that is all rumor, not fact." Compton huffed.

I growled in frustration and turned to Sookie when she spoke, "I've heard enough for tonight." She said it firmly but she looked at me pleadingly.

"Alright, lover. Let me put Compton away and then we can leave." I said as soothingly as possible.

"You're not going to let him go?" Sookie asked in disbelief. Compton looked from me to her and back again.

"Yes, Sheriff let me go. I told you all I know. I will swear loyalty to you." he pleaded. I moved quickly to scoop up his gag, I did not want his words to gain my Sookie's compassion. _'Compton needs to be put down.' _I replaced the gag in his mouth and his voice was muffled.

"No. Sookie I cannot." I answered. "He turned on the Queen too quickly to be trusted. If I let him go he will go straight to the Queen, telling her all he revealed to us. Then I am sure she would end him anyway for the utter failure of his mission, only then, she will know what we know. No...for now Compton stays."

"She would kill him? The Queen, I mean, if he goes back to her?" Sookie seemed appalled.

"Most definitely. She would make an example out of him, a warning to others that might cross her." I could tell Sookie had enough for tonight. "Stay here. I will be right back." I told her and I dragged Compton out of my office and put him in the basement. I didn't have a cell down there, but I did have a cabinet lined in silver that was just large enough to hold someone sitting in a chair. I had it specially made. If the club was raided and the police found there way down there, It looked like a filing cabinet only a little wider. I was sure Compton would find his accommodations adequate considering the alternative was final death… which he would most probably be meeting very soon.

I made my way back up stairs to my office to find Sookie on her hands and knees, cleaning up the blood that Compton had spat onto the floor. "Sookie what are you doing?" I abhorred the sight. I did not want her touching that sorry excuse for a vampire's blood. I could smell it on her and it made me see red. My fangs extended, and the instinct to replace his scent with my own was overwhelming. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?' _I had to use every bit of my self control to stay rooted where I stood. _'Is this the bond? I have never felt the need to mark someone as mine as badly as I do right now.' _

"I thought it would be better if I cleaned up this mess so your staff didn't see it." she said looking up at me with sad and tired eyes. Something inside me snapped, I felt as if my blood boiled beneath my skin. Before I realized it, I had her pinned against the nearest wall and was rubbing myself against her. It was more than a need. It was almost a compulsion, something feral and savage. My mind had given up the battle of trying to control my body and was chanting _'Mine. Mine.' _ I leaned my body against hers and buried my face in the crook of her neck. My eyes closed as I inhaled deeply and ran my nose slowly up the side of neck, then rubbed my cheek against hers. My hands were moving over every inch of her I could reach. Sookie's breathing picked up to the point that she was panting and her heart was beating so fast and heard it echoed in my ears. Even with my thousand years of practice in self control, I was unable to control my actions, much like a newly turned vampire, I was completely lost in the need to ease my suffering.

"Eric..." a voice said and a growing feeling of fear shot through me. My hazy head cleared some, my movements froze, and my eyes shot open scanning the room. I felt myself beginning to calm as I realized there was no immediate danger, causing this feeling of fear.

"Eric..." the voice said again a little louder and I realized it was Sookie speaking.I looked down at her and I understood the fear I felt was not my own. She was standing up completely straight and rigid. Her eyes were wide and she was scared...of me.

"Sookie." My voice came out gruff and I took a step back releasing her. _'Shit, what is wrong with me?' _I looked her over and I had apparently torn her shirt. _'When did I do that?' _I felt a deep remorse as I contemplated what had happened. My anxiety peaked as I thought, _'Would I have stopped if I didn't feel Sookie's fear? Would I have hurt her? I would rather stake myself then hurt her.' _I was horrified at the thought. _'Will she want to ban me from her life? Would this scare her away?'_

Sookie grabbed each side of her shirt and gathered the material in her hand holding in the center of her chest, covering herself. She reached out to me and tentatively grabbed my hand, we both just stood there staring at each other as her breathing slowed and her heart beat steadied. I could feel her calming as I felt myself calm, and a few minutes later she released my hand and asked, "Can we go home now?"

I was startled for a moment and then replied, "Of course." I knew it was getting close to dawn and we needed to leave as soon as possible if we were going to make it, but I had been half expecting her to insist I take her back to Bon Temps. I hoped that she would give me a chance to explain why I acted the way I did, and I prayed that she would understand. I went over to my closet and pulled out a Fangtasia tee shirt and handed it to Sookie.

"Thanks." she said, turning her back to me and removing her torn shirt. She slipped on the tee shirt that was way to big on her and turned back toward me.

"I'm sorry." The words burst from my mouth.

Sookie's expression softened a bit, "I know. I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?"

I was taken aback, but I nodded to her, putting this off seemed like a good idea. I needed time to work through this._ 'I want to make this right, but should I? Wouldn't it be safer for her to stay as far from the supernatural world as possible?'_ I didn't want to deal with this now. The tightening in my chest was painful. I just wanted to get back to my home and slip into the relief of my daytime rest, and minutes later we were out the door and making our way to my home.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The plot thickens and I promise more fun to come, but I just can't resist throwing in a monkey wrench now and again. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke up in bed alone. I was not happy with how the night ended and I had hoped that Sookie would talk to me about last night. She had decided to stay in Pam's room instead of with me. I knew my completely out of character, over possessive outburst had freaked her out. Hell, it freaked me out. I had not had such strong feelings in such a long time and I was not prepared for their intensity. _'I feel like a fish out of water and I am having a hard time controlling it. I need to get a handle on myself.' _

I turned over and l saw the picture of Sookie on my nightstand and sighed. _'She is so close, yet not close enough.'_ I probed the bond a little and she was feeling merry, I wondered what she was up to. The clock said it was 6:02 PM and I knew Nikolai would be up. That thought had me out of bed and showered in one minute fifty-seven seconds flat. I pulled my hair back and tied it hastily, then threw on a pair of dark brown leather dockers and plain white tee shirt. I slipped on my black oxfords and made my way out the door.

I found my lair was empty._ 'Where the fuck are they?' _I went to Pam's room and her bed was made and everything was in order. The room smelled of Pam and Sookie and I inhaled deeply as I scanned the room. I saw Sookie's shoes next to the bed and I knew she couldn't have left without them.

I went to Nikolai's room next, throwing open the door to find the room empty. His room was a mess and he had not bothered to make the bed. I walked in and took a deep breath, tasting the air for Sookie. She had not been in his room. _'Lucky for them both. Where the fuck are they?'_

When I made my way out of my daytime resting chamber, I was assaulted by the smell of human food and I could hear the tinkling laugh of my Sookie, followed by the booming laugh of Nikolai. I stopped dead in my tracks, and listen to their conversation. "I swear he was wearing pink Lycra leggings. It was hysterical. I wish I had taken a picture of that outfit on him."

_'If they only knew I still had them hanging in my closet.' _

"Where would you even find pink Lycra leggings in an extra-large tall?" Sookie asked, giggling.

"Where Pam got them for him, I have no idea. It backfired on her though, because the women ate it up with a spoon, he was the center of attention all night. I assure you, there was just no competing with him."

I was not happy that the last couple of conversations I had walked in on, as of late, were about me. _'Why did he have to pick _that_ story to tell Sookie?' _ It happened years ago back in the eighties; I had to wear a pair of pink Lycra leggings and a campy black and pink faux leather shirt that had a zipper that ran diagonally across the front, out to a club when Pam and I were visiting Nikolai in England. I looked ridiculous. To make a long story short, I had lost a bet to Pam and the terms were that I had to wear whatever she wanted me to for one night. The leggings turned out to be rather comfortable, and definitely an attention grabber. _'I wonder what Sookie would look like in Lycra...?'_

I rushed into the kitchen and found Sookie cooking and Nikolai was sitting on a stool by the counter watching her. She was gorgeous in her light blue sundress that hung right above her knees and she was barefoot. _'Is there anything sexier?' _ Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her lovely neck was fully exposed. I licked my lips. Nikolai was drinking a True Blood with a huge smile on his face.

"Neither of you were downstairs when I woke." I interrupted and I tried to remain casual as I entered the room. I took a seat next to Nikolai and gave him a hard look. He just smiled and looked to Sookie. She put a bottle of True Blood in front of me and went back to making her meal.

"Sorry, I was starving. You don't have any food down there." she said as she scooped some eggs on her plate and added a piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. She looked so at home and I found that I was pleased. I wanted to see her here more often. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for asking Bobby to stock the house with food, in the hope that she would come home with me.

"Nikolai was nice enough to let me out when he got up." she said smiling at him. She took a seat next to me at the counter and began to dig into her food.

I could not keep my eyes off her as she began to eat. Her little sounds of approval and the way her mouth moved was entrancing. I felt Nikolai shift in his seat and I looked over to him. I did not like the heat I saw in his eyes. He was obviously attracted to my Sookie, though I did not comment now, that would be a conversation I would have when Nikolai and I were alone. I scowled at him before I looked back to Sookie and she seemed oblivious to the fact that two hungry Vampires were staring at her like she would be their last meal.

"I apologize. I should have stocked something down there for you to have during the day." I said forcing myself not to grit my teeth._ 'If only Nikolai was not here. I would take her right here, right now.' _

As if he read my mind, he said "I think I will go take a cold shower and get ready for our evening." Nikolai stood abruptly and left the room before Sookie or I could say anything. She was blushing something fierce and I did not like it one bit. Sookie didn't comment, and continued eating.

_'Alone at last.' _"Sookie, about last night..." I started, I wanted to get this out of the way, but she cut me short.

"It's okay. Nikolai already talked to me about it. I will try and be understanding. Just try and rein it in, in the future...okay?" she said and smiled at me. She leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

_'What? Nikolai spoke to her? She told him what happened? What did he say?'_ I was utterly flabbergasted._ 'I will have to thank him when I corner him later for the details.' _

"I will do my best." I said pulling her off her stool and into my lap. I was already hard and I could not help but picture Sookie sitting atop the counter, serving me a proper meal. _'Scrumptious.' _

I lifted her and sat her bottom on the edge of the counter before me. Her legs were on either side of mine resting on the stool and I had a perfect view of the promised land. "Eric! Your brother..." Sookie yelped, closing her legs at the knees. I placed two fingers over her lips, and her eyes flickered with her lust and embarrassment. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable, but I knew she would give in. I could feel it. I gripped her bottom so she couldn't wriggle away.

"Trust me, lover. Let me make it up to you." I said and I ran my fingers down from her lips, to her chin, along her neck and down between her breasts. I moved my hands to her knees and spread them slowly while I ran my hands up her legs until I reached her panties. I clutched each side of them and pulled them down, while I stared into her eyes. Her breathing was becoming ragged and her chest was heaving. _'Glorious.' _I removed her panties and stuck them in my pocket. I moved my hands back up her dress and she leaned back and gripped the edge of the counter behind her. I slipped two fingers into her already dripping center and I moved them in and out slowly. Her head rolled back as she let out a small moan. I leaned over her, increasing the depths of my strokes and I ran my thumb over her hard nub.

"I missed you last night." I whispered. I was not sure she even heard me, as I moved back down her body so that I could taste her. I removed my thumb and bent down running my tongue around her clit, sucking it between my teeth, and flicking it with my tongue. '_I love the way she tastes.'_ I repeated the process and she began to shift her hips, her muted cries of pleasure were music to my ears, as I teased her. Her hand wove into my hair and pulled slightly, I thought I might rupture right then. I could feel she was getting close and I wanted to bring her to pure ecstasy. The bond made sex so much more intense, it was euphoric feeling her pleasure as well as my own. Soon we would be coming together, but first I wanted to taste her decadent blood. I pulled my face from her center and ran my tongue over the place on her thigh I wanted to bite.

"Do it! Please! Bite me!" Sookie demanded in a sexily husky voice. _'Who was I to deny her?'_ I bit into her perfect skin and she came hard around my fingers. I took a few deep pulls, savoring the taste, and sealed the small wounds. I scooped her up from the counter as she was coming down from her first orgasm as I bent her over the kitchen table. I swiftly entered her from behind and she gasped at my sudden entry. My first few strokes were slow, but I quickly increased my speed, unable to hold back. I could feel our impending climax was not far off and grabbed her hair pulling her head back slightly, allowing me even deeper inside her. I roared and she cried my name as we both came. I released her hair and slumped over, her kissing her shoulders gently as we both gathered ourselves. _'Fucking epic.'_

Not even a minute later, I heard Nikolai exiting the door from my lair. Sookie did not even get a chance to ask me for her panties back. I quickly righted both Sookie and myself. She was still flushed and breathing heavily. I was sure she would not want to him to see us in that position, although as soon as he entered the room, he would know what we were up to.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, Sookie in my lap with her face buried in my neck, when Nikolai entered. He had a knowing smile on his face and as I watched him inhale, he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Are we ready to go to the club? I believe we have business tonight." he said nonchalantly while giving me an approving smile.

"Sookie, are you ready to leave?" I asked. She lifted her head and flashed me a coy smile.

"I just need to make a quick stop in the bathroom and get my shoes." she said getting up from my lap. "'I'll need you to give me the code or join me." she said giving me a wink and walking out of the room.

"We'll meet you there Nikolai." I said and quickly followed her out. I was like a dog with a bone. She had been concerned with being my pet, but I was concerned that I was already wearing the collar and she held the leash.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

An hour and a half later, Sookie and I walked into the back door to Fangtasia, and I couldn't have been happier. She was radiating the feeling and I was reveling in it. Tonight was going to be a busy night, but knowing she would be coming home with me tonight, definitely made it worth it.

I was pleased when we entered my office and it was pleasantly empty. I half expected to walk in and catch the lot of them gossiping about me. The last thing I needed was rumors about my relationship with Sookie floating around, at least until we were fully bonded, then no one could take her from me.

I sat in my chair and pulled Sookie onto my lap. She sat sideways across my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead and she kissed my neck.

"Lover, I hate to have to do this, there is nothing I would rather be doing then giving you my _full_ attention, but I have a lot of work to do tonight. The faster I get through it, the faster we can get out of here and on to more _pleasurable_ exploits." I really did not want her to leave my side, but there were important things that needed to be taken care of like calling the Queen, dealing with Ludwig, Christian would be here tonight, and of course there was Compton, not to mention I needed to speak to Sookie's mangy mutt of a boss.

"Oh!" she said pulling back from me. "I didn't mean to keep you from your work. I can go out in the bar, scan the patrons if you want? I don't want to be in the way." she said quickly, I could feel guilt coming off her.

"Pfft, you are not in the way." I scoffed. "But my meetings, I am sure, will be drab and I thought maybe you might like to get out for a while." Okay maybe I was downplaying things, but there really was no reason for her to worry unless it was necessary. I would handle anything that happened to come up.

Sookie lifted her eyebrows, and I could feel her curiosity as she waited for me to continue. "Pam has some gift certificates to Mario's Spa and Salon. She would love to have someone to accompany her."

Sookie looked at me shyly. "I've never gone to a spa before." I could feel it was the truth and was a little surprised.

"Oh, I think you will enjoy it! Pam tells me women loved to be pampered in this way." I assured her. _'There is so much so has not experienced. I look forward to showing her the world.' _

"I should be working, Eric. I agreed to work. We made a deal and I won't be a kept woman." Her voice had a hint of stubbornness to it and I could feel her resolve. I really liked that Sookie was nothing like other women. If I had offered this to someone else they would have jumped at the chance, but not my Sookie. I could understand her need to be free of a debt, but unlike her brother, for her, there would never be one, not with me. I would give her what I had freely.

"There is plenty of time for you to scan the bar later, when there are more patrons to scan, it really won't pick up until later. I understand your need to be independent and this is not an attempt to negate that need." I said, silently calling my child. Sookie seemed to calm with my words.

There was a knock at my door then. "Enter." I said as Pam strolled into the room.

"Master." She nodded to me then looked over to Sookie, "Sookie." She said giving her a wide smile.

Sookie gave her a shy little wave, "Hi Pam."

"Pamela, were you not just saying the other night that you hoped that Sookie would accompany you to Mario's? How about this evening?" I asked knowing full well that I had ordered her to do so.

"Yes, I would _love_ to have some company." Pam purred at Sookie and asked, "Sookie if are you willing, I would like to get to know you better." I was gratified that Pam was trying to appease me.

Sookie looked up at me and I nodded in encouragement. "Sure. I would like to get to know you better too." she said looking over to Pam and she moved to stand.

I tightened my grip on her and whispered, "Where do you think you're going? Leaving me without a kiss goodbye?"

She giggled and I gave her a kiss that left her breathless, getting lost in the moment, until Pam cleared her throat. "You two need to get a room." Pam rolled her eyes and Sookie blushed with embarrassment. I released my hold on her and she stood.

Sookie walked over to Pam and Pam surprisingly wrapped her arm around Sookie's shoulder and said, "Let's go. I think we could both use a girl's night out, don't you?" Sookie nodded and smiled at Pam. It was an enjoyable sight. Sookie was going to be around for as long as I could keep her and I wanted both my girls to get along.

"I'll see you later, Lover." I said as they walked out the door. _'I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her go.' _ I thought with a wicked smile on my face. I sent a text to the twins to let them know where Pam and Sookie were going, so they could follow. Just as I set my phone down, Dr. Ludwig popped into my office, surprising me, and was she ever pissed.

"Northman," she sneered, "I am charging you double for having to put up with that insufferable human."

"Problems?" I wondered what Jason did to warrant the wrath of Ludwig. She was a cranky little bitch, but she did her job well and was very discreet.

"Yes, I would like to strangle whoever told him that his penis was going to fall off. It took a half an hour of reassuring him it was not going to, before he would shut up about it. He is a complete imbecile. I don't have time for this bullshit." She huffed as I pulled out my checkbook and wrote her a check for double the normal rate.

I held out the check for her, but when she went to grab it, I pulled it out of her reach. "Well?" I inquired. She had not revealed his condition.

"He should be fine. His penis will recover as long as he stops abusing it. I told him I would amputate it if he continued to do so. That should keep him from causing any more damage." I cringed, that was a horrific thought. "Have him follow up with his regular physician if there are any problems." I handed her the check, and she practically ripped it from my fingers and then she was gone as abruptly as she had arrived.

I sighed and move onto my next task. I dialed the Queen's secure phone number, the one that only the Sheriffs used._ 'Better to get this over with now.' _

"Yes." I recognized the male voice that answered. It was Andre the Queen's child and second in command. He was a ruthless bastard, and loyal only to his Queen. There was not a task he would not do for her.

"Andre, Northman here. I wish to speak with Her Majesty." I said to the point.

"Northman, she is unavailable. You may speak to me." he informed me and his tone was clipped. Usually he comes off as quite laid back, of course he is nothing but, and it could be fatal to think so. I knew something was off.

"That is unfortunate. I was going to inform her that a pathetic vampire by the name of William Compton was found running amuck in my area. Normally I would not concern her with such things, but he was claiming to be here under her orders. I was sure that if there was something that needed to be done in my area, I would be the one she asked to handle such things, but I thought it would be better to make sure before I ended him." I said keeping my voice neutral.

Andre let out a low growl. "Fucking Compton."

"You _do _know him then?" I asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I sent him. There are things going on that are best not revealed to the community at large." That made more sense than the Queen sending an imbecile like Compton. Andre was a good fighter, but brains were not his strong suit.

"Really, and you thought it would be best to leave me out of the loop? Why?" I inquired.

"The Queen is incapable of running things right now. The fewer that know, the better." he answered sharply. I knew he always feared I would attempt a takeover, no matter how many times I had stressed that I had no wish to be King.

"What has happened? Does this have to do with her bonded being taken from her?"

"Who told you that!" Andre hissed. '_Gotcha.'_

"I told you, Compton was very forthcoming." I smirked into the phone.

"This doesn't leave your lips Northman." he threatened, and although Andre was old, I would have no problems taking him out if need be.

"I understand." I replied without a trace of emotion in my voice.

"The Queen had to be restrained. She is not thinking clearly due to, what we believe, is bonding sickness. If I had allowed her to continue in the condition she has been in since Hadley had been taken, we would be at war with the Fae right now. She refuses to listen to reason."

It was hard to believe that Andre would do such a thing. It must be serious, very serious indeed. _ 'Bonded sickness?' _I didn't like the sound of that, but more importantly, I needed to know about the situation with the Fae. "Why are the Fae involved?"

"As it turns out, our Queen's bonded is the great granddaughter of Niall Brigant. I am sure you have heard of him."

_'Oh fuck.' _Niall Brigant was reigning the prince of the Fae, which made Sophie-Anne's bonded, a princess of the Fae, no matter how removed from the bloodline she was. In turn, that meant that Sookie too could be a princess of the Fae._ 'I might have my very own Fairy Princess...focus Northman!' _ "Yes, I have heard of him. Want does he want?"

"He is looking for a portal key. He has taken Hadley because he believes she had possession of it and that the Queen is hiding it for her." _'A portal key? A very precious item indeed. It would fetch a king's ransom on the black market.'_

"Is she?" I asked. _'If Sophie-Anne has it, would she not hand it over?'_

"No. That is the problem."

"What does this portal key look like?" I knew they were rare and could look like just about anything. A portal key would allow any creature to enter into Fairy. They were used on rare occasion to bring over supernaturals for meetings and summits, and were very closely guarded. If there was one floating around, I could see why Niall would be doing everything he could to reacquire it. If it fell into the hands of an enemy, they could wage war on Fairy turf.

"Brigant says that it is a broach, one in the shape of a butterfly. Why do you ask? Have you heard anyone trying to move such an item?"

I was thankful that Andre was not in the same room with me when this conversation took place, because I was sure my expression was shock. _'Holy shit. N.B. Niall Brigant! Why did I not put two and two together before?' _ "No." I answered quickly, gathering my thoughts, "but it is good to know if I come across someone who is." I hoped Andre would not read into my brief pause.

"Yes, well if you do, you must contact me immediately." he instructed.

"And the Queen?" I inquired, since he sounded as if he was about to dismiss me. "You said something about "Bonding Sickness"."

"Yes, she is like a caged animal at the moment. Her only concern is getting to her bonded. She will not eat, fuck, or conduct business. She has threatened to drain every being with Fae blood until her bonded was returned. After the first five, I decided it was best to step in. Those deaths were hard enough to cover up. I tried to explain to her that maybe finding the item he was looking for might be a better course of action, but she refused to listen. If Brigant finds out, he may keep Hadley indefinitely, and wage war on our Queen." He paused, then added as of he were defending his actions, "I had no other choice." Andre would not let anyone threaten her undead life, not even herself, apparently.

"You did the right thing, but you should never have trusted a vampire as young and incompetent as Compton. You should have contacted me." I said chidingly.

"Maybe..." he spat.

"What do you want me to do with Compton?"

"Do with him what you will. I will not stand for failure." Andre said coldly. _'Good.' _

"Well, if there is anything you need, call me. In the mean time, I will keep my eye out for the key." I hoped to end the conversation.

"Stay in touch Northman, and keep this to yourself." He said just before he hung up.

My mind was spinning, but I did not even have a minute to contemplate things, when my office door swung open and Nikolai entered with Christian following him. _'This is turning out to be a busy night.'_ Nikolai looked like he was dressed for the floor of Fangtasia, with his black crushed velvet pants and loosely fitting white button up pirate shirt which he had neglected to button all the way up. Nikolai and Christian could not look more different. Christian was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt that said "Save the Beavers."

"Christian." I said nodding to him.

"Eric! Long time no see." he said merrily. I was surprised. I had never seen Christian so...happy.

"Yes, it has been a while. Please sit." I replied indicating the chairs in front of my desk.

"So, a Sheriff now, huh? Moving up in the world I see." he said looking around the room as he took a seat.

"Yes. I am doing quiet well." I said kicking my feet up on my desk and leaning back. "So I have to ask, what is up with the Beaver tee shirt."

"Oh! I am a supporter of saving the Eurasian Beaver." Christian leaned forward, his eyes wide, "They have been hunted to almost extinction for their testicles! Can you believe that?"_Oh this is good… The removal of genital organs seems to be the topic of the day.' _I thought wryly.

He looked so serious that I almost burst into laughter. _'An assassin out to save beavers, REAL __BEAVERS! Nikolai picked a real winner. And here I thought he was just into learning American slang.'_

"And you care, why?" I asked a little sarcastically as I shot a look to Nikolai. I would have rolled my eyes at him if Christian had not been so completely focused on me. _'_

Christian scowled and Nikolai chose to answer, "Christian is looking to enrich his undead life. He is looking to be more than just his...job. He has been exploring various interests." Nikolai attempted to explain.

Christian nodded and added, "Only you have the power to change yourself. Self realization is the first step." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Nikolai. He did not seem to be bothered by this nonsense. _'Whatever.'_ I thought. _'As long as he can do his job, I don't give a shit what he wants to do in his spare time.' _

"I was telling Christian about your Fae issues." Nikolai said, cleverly diverting the bizarre conversation. _'Thank the gods! I need to wipe the image of Christian sitting in some animal refuge, surrounded by endangered beavers, out of my mind. A deadly assassin vampire sitting happily with little furry animals…'_

"There have been some developments on that front." I said, and filled them both in on the details.

After I was done, Nikolai said, "So that means that your Sookie may be a Fae Princess? You always did have all the luck." Of course that was the thing Nikolai would choose to focus on. I smirked just a little, _'Sookie is mine.' _

"It's possible. It would explain her delectable taste, although it is not distinctly Fae." I said. Just the thought of her blood aroused me.

"So you just need to find this portal key and give it to the Fairy, right?" Christian asked, changing the subject. I chose not to reveal that I knew where the key was. That, I would keep to myself for now.

"True, but Niall has taken the Queen's bonded. What is to stop him from doing the same to my Sookie, even if he gets the key back?"

"I see your point." Christian said thoughtfully. "If you found the key, you could use it as a bargaining chip to get them to keep their hands off your woman, along with the return of the Queen's bonded." Nikolai looked on proudly as Christian deftly went into assassin mode.

"That was my thought exactly." I said. '_Christian may have turned into a bit of a fanatic, but at least he was an intelligent fanatic.' _

"Would you like me to start looking for this key? Do you know where it was last seen?" Christian inquired.

"No, to both of your questions. I would like you to discreetly find out what Fae we have in the area. I hear there is a portal in Sookie's woods. I must warn you though, my last tracker met his final death in those woods, and we still do not know who did the deed."

"I have experience tracking the Fae. It should not be a problem. I will start tomorrow night if that is agreeable."

"That is fine." I said and then added, "This is not to be discussed in front of Sookie, is that understood? _I _will tell her what _I_ feel is necessary."

"I understand." Christian smiled and added, "So when do I get to meet this mysterious creature who has stolen the heart of the ruthless Viking and charmed my maker?"

"She and Pam are at the spa and should be returning shortly. I am sure if you stick around, you will meet her." I probed the bond and found Sookie to be in good spirits.

"I think I _will_ stick around. I am pretty famished and I could use a quick bite." Christian said and licked his lips.

"There are plenty that are willing. Normally I do not allow feeding at the club, but you are welcome to use Pam's office across the hall." I offered.

"Thank you, Eric." Christian said and stood, he turned to Nikolai, "Should we be off, Master?"

"Yes, I find I am quite famished myself. Eric, you are planning to spend some time on the floor tonight, are you not?" Nikolai stood.

I thought about it for a moment, then sighed,"Yes, I suppose I should." It had been a while since I sat on my throne. "Christian would you mind giving me and your maker a moment."

"No problem. It's probably better if I secure my meal before my Master attracts all of the good ones and I get stuck with the leftovers." Christian smiled widely at Nikolai before bowing and leaving the room.

Nikolai sat back down, "I take it that this is about my conversation with Sookie."

"Yes, what did you say to her? What did she say to you?" I sat up and gave him my full attention. Sookie had been much more amicable that I could have believed. I thought after my little display, I might have run her off. I have never felt so possessive of another. It took me off guard. "Tell me everything."

Nikolai sighed heavily and said, "When I woke she asked me to let her out, she was hungry. You know, you really should have thought to have food down there for her." he chided and continued, "I let her out and followed her to the kitchen. She heated me a blood and began to cook for herself. I could tell something was bothering her, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me about how aggressive and possessive you got when you smelled Compton on her."

"Yes? So what did you say?" I asked eagerly. I was more than a little uncomfortable that they had been discussing me. I had to know what was said.

"I told her that vampires are very possessive creatures by nature, that it was natural that you would want to cover another man's scent. I told her that this is the first time you have shown a real interest in a woman, human or otherwise, and that the feelings that go along with that are foreign to you. I went on to explain that the mix between your need to protect her and your unfamiliar emotions, were most likely the trigger, and that you would never have hurt her. I suggested that she give you and herself some time to adjust, and that things would get easier. " he said, looking pompous.

"That's all?" I was dubious, since he did not give in-depth details, but I was thankful that he had smoothed things over, '_Although I could have done it myself.'_

"Yes, for the most part. She was concerned that if she turned out to be part Fairy that you might not want her anymore. Since it was said that Vampires and Fae are normally enemies. She is quite reasonable when things are explained to her. I find her charming, not to mention beautiful. You are very lucky you found her first or I might have made her mine. Should you decide you are done with her, I would be happy to take her off your hands." I could not stop my flare of jealousy. Sookie had opened up to _him_, shared her concerns with him, not to mention the fact that Nikolai just basically laid out his interest in her, I was disgruntled. _'It should have been me.'_

It took me a minute to speak. I thought about telling Nikolai to stay the fuck out of my business, but he had done what he could to secure my relationship with Sookie, so I decided to let it go…for now. "Thank you, brother. I appreciate you looking out for my interests."

"What are brothers for? It has been a long time, if ever, that I have seen you this happy. I will do what I can to see to it that your happiness continues." He paused for a moment, "If we are done here, I wish to join my child. It has been a while since I have seen him. I will see you shortly, yes?"

"Yes." I said and Nikolai took off.

All this talk about Sookie had me wondering how much longer she would be gone. I thought about what she might be doing. '_Are Pam and Sookie getting along? Is Sookie happy? Can I make her happy? Will she stay in my bed tonight?'_ I found I was missing her, so I sent a text to the twins.

**SEN: **Status?

**E&E: **Package secure. ETA 1 hour.

I looked up at the clock. It was only 10:35 PM. _'That was quick. I hope things are going well.' _

I decided to work on some area paperwork, then go over some purchasing invoices from the bar and before I knew it, the hour was almost up. I grabbed a True Blood and gulped it down. I knew I had to deal with Compton, but I figured the bastard could rot down stairs for a few days. He had told me that the Queen had sent him, which was an out and out lie, although, orders from Andre held close to the same weight. _'Slimy little worm'_

I knew the club would be getting busy by this time, and I decided I had better get my last task out of the way before I went out on the floor, so I called the Shifter. I was hoping to do this in person, but the time was short and it was not going to happen.

"Merlotte's Bar." a woman answered shortly. The bar sounded busy.

"I wish to speak with Sam Merlotte."

"Who's calling?"

"Tell him it is the Sheriff."

"Hold on." she said and I heard her yell, "Sam! The Sheriff is on the phone for you."

"I'll take it in my office." I heard him say.

"He'll be with you in a moment." she said and the phone went silent.

"Bud, it is kinda busy. Is it important?" The Shifter asked.

"I have no idea who you think you are calling "Bud", and yes, it is important." I said coldly.

"Sheriff Northman, I thought you were Bud Dearborn, the human Sheriff. What can I do for you?" he said and I could hear the contempt in his voice.

"Sookie has made you aware that she is taking some time off, correct?" Sookie told me she was going to contact the Shifter. She had insisted on doing it herself.

"Yes. She didn't tell me it was because of you, although I should have known."

"Watch your tongue mutt, unless you wish to lose it." I hissed. _'Fucking Shifter, I should have done this in person. He would not be so defiant with a foot up his ass.'_

"What do you want Northman? I gave her the time off." the shifter sighed.

"I want you to watch what you say about me to Sookie. I did not like hearing that you compared her to a pet. You had her unnecessarily upset."

"Since when do you care about a human's feelings?" I could almost hear the eye rolling that went along with that question.

"Since that human happens to be mine, I take offense to your harsh words to her. If you upset Sookie, you upset me, and you don't want to upset me, I assure you. This is your last and final warning." I hung up. There was nothing more to be said.

It was close to 11:30 PM so I decided it was time I went out on the floor. I got up from my desk and walked over to the door. As I opened it, I heard a popping sound come from behind me and I whirled, to see a man sitting with his back to me in a chair in front of my desk.

"Eric the Norseman. It's been a long time."

**.~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~.**

A/N: Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews. They definitely make my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. XOXOX


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Eric the Norseman. It's been a long time." the Fairy said, turning his body in his chair and looking up at me. He was a striking creature, as most Fae are, but I could tell he was not a full Fae. His scent was more like Sookie's and less like a normal Fairy._ 'Part human.'_ He was dressed in a formal black suit and his slightly grayed, sandy brown hair was clipped close to his head. His sapphire blue eyes were so bright they almost glowed. He was not overly muscled, but seemed sturdily built. He looked to be in his late forties, but really, he must have been over five or six hundred years old. Fairies age, but very slowly. _'I should have no problem ending this Fairy, as long as he doesn't teleport out of here.' _

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled. He spoke to me as if we knew each other, yet I could not place him. I knew for sure this was _not_ Niall Brigant, I had seen Niall from time to time throughout the years. I eyed the sword that was sitting against the wall behind my desk, and gauged how fast I could get to it. Normally, I would have called my child to me, but knowing she had Sookie in tow, I did not want to risk it. It was bad enough that they were due to arrive any time now.

"I apologize." he said giving me a wide smile. "I was rude and I am sure you don't remember me. I am Fintan Brigant." He gave me a deep nod of his head. He was quite a bit younger the last time I saw him. Now I could barely see the boy I had met in the man before me. _'I thought he was dead.'_ I had heard stories of Fintan. Niall favored Fintan, over his other son Dermot, as heir to the throne, but I had heard he had been killed by an enemy._ 'Is he here as an emissary of Niall?'_

I swiftly walked back to my desk and sat back down in my chair. Fintan didn't move, other than to watch me cross the room. I felt better knowing that the sword was in reach. "If you wish to leave the same way you came, instead of being removed in a trash bag, I suggest you tell me why you have popped into my office unannounced."

"There is no need for threats, Norseman. I am here simply to talk." he said impassively.

"You risk your life coming here." I hissed. There was no way I was going to trust him, and if he thought he could take Sookie from me, he was dead wrong.

"That statement is truer than you know...but we seem to have a common interest and that makes this necessary." He looked down at his wristwatch and then back up to me. He seemed so aloof that it was pissing me off._ 'It will be to his detriment to underestimate me.' _

"What would that be?" I was not going to give him an inch. The Fae may be crafty and devious, but I was not going to give up information freely.

"Oh, I think you know." He smirked at me while he straightened his coat jacket and then crossed his arms across his chest.

I didn't answer. I just glared at him. _'Fucking Fairies.'_

"Sookie Stackhouse." His expression became serious then.

"What makes you think I know who that is?" I scoffed.

Fintan watched me skeptically for a moment, "Am I mistaken? That is a relief. Now I can take her without any interference." His tone was sarcastic and he stood.

I reached for the sword behind me and leapt over my desk. I had my sword at his throat before he could speak another word. "You will do no such thing." I spat, bearing my fangs. _'I will rip him limb from limb and enjoy draining him.'_

"Back off NOW, Vampire." I felt a pressure against my chest. He had pulled out a wooden dagger and had it placed at my heart. _'Fucker is fast!' _

"I will kill you if you attempt to take her!" I snarled. Every muscle in my body seemed to coil in preparation of my attack.

"Enough of these games! I did not come here with the intention of taking her, not now, but if you refuse to hear me out, I _will_. I will wipe out her memories and hide her. She is _my_ granddaughter and I will protect her at any cost." Fintan's eyes glowed, his teeth grew sharp, and the air around him became charged with power. I knew if this came to blows, I would have to finish him quickly.

"Why should I trust you, son of Niall Brigant? Niall has already taken the Queen's bonded, how do I know you are not here to do the same with _my_ Sookie?" _'I will _not_ let that happen.'_

"Oh, a minute ago you didn't know who she was, now she is YOURS? Ha!" Fintan's smile was cruel.

"YESSSSSSS..." I hissed, my lips pulled back exposing my teeth, "SHE...IS...MINE!"

"Control yourself, Vampire. I come in peace." He pulled the dagger away from my chest and held up his hands.

"My only wish is to keep what is left of my human family safe. My Adele ran away with my grandchildren and hid them from the entire supernatural world, including me, when my children were murdered. We have been looking for my grandchildren for many years. Imagine my surprise when I found my granddaughter Hadley, that she was bonded to a Vampire Queen with plans to be turned!" He looked disgusted for a moment, then wiped his expression, "Once I'd found Hadley, it was not hard to locate my other grandchildren." Fintan said, speaking slow and calmly.

_'Calm Northman. Do not start a war with the Fae. Calm...' _I told myself, struggling to rein in my anger. I took a step back, and then another. Fintan relaxed some as I walked back around my desk and sat down. He then also took a seat. The tension in the air was charged and I gripped the arms of my chair so hard they groaned in protest.

"You took Hadley away from her bonded...why? And what of the portal key?" I said through clenched teeth, I suspected the portal key was more of an excuse to take her. '_The Fairy claims to want to keep his family safe, yet he seeks them out knowing his enemies might trace them as they had done to his children. This is worse than I thought.' _

"I had to make sure that she was not being abused, or forced into her situation. As far as the portal key, it was given to my mother, Einin, by Niall many years ago and then passed down to me when she went to the Summerland. I, in turn, gave it to Adele. Since Adele passed on, I was sure it was passed down to one of my grandchildren. It is not something that should be in vampire hands and we had to make sure that Hadley did not have it."

"Do you plan on returning Hadley to the Queen?" I asked. I could give two shits about Hadley or the Queen, but if this reflected on how they would be with Sookie, that I needed to know.

"If and when we have assurances that Hadley is not being forced into this relationship with your Queen. She should have _never_ refused to let us meet with Hadley, because it forced our hand. In fact, Niall believes the match could be advantageous for both sides. Relations between us have been strained for a long time. Even though Hadley does not have the spark, she can be of some use to the Fae. She is still a princess of the Brigant line and we _will_ protect her." Fintan said lifting his chin slightly.

"This is all very interesting, but get to the point, Brigant. I do not have all night. I take it you wish to meet with Sookie." I said neutrally but I could feel Sookie and Pam getting closer and I did not want them to walk in on this.

"Yes. Niall wishes to see if she has the spark and I want to make sure you are not manipulating her." He gave me a warning look. I would be offended, but the truth was that many Vampires would do just that. He was being cautious.

"And if she has the spark? What then?" I asked, reluctant to hear the answer. I would not be as rash as the Queen, as the Brigants were formidable and not to be taken lightly. I would listen to what he had to say before I denied him.

"Then we keep an eye on her. If she manifests any powers we will assist in her training." Fintan stated. He had not said anything about taking her back with him.

"Will you take her back to Faery if she has the spark?" I asked. _'He will not take her, not without a fight.' _

"Only if she can not be protected sufficiently here. She will not be _forced_ to go to Faery. I give my word on that." The Fae may be tricky, unpredictable, and ruthless, but when they give their word they keep it. I would have only allowed this meeting as long as they did not intend to take her. Of course I would insist on being there, to make sure that they stayed true to their word. "What exactly are your intentions where my grandchild is concerned?"

"My intentions?" I repeated back to him. I had no idea what to say. My thoughts were bouncing around my head and I could barely think straight. If I were smart, I would cut my ties with Sookie this instant. I would hand her over to the Fae, and be done with it. Getting involved with the Fae is dangerous and courting the great granddaughter of a Fae Prince was madness. Look at the Queen…according to Andre, she had fallen into delirium. _'Maybe I am not far off because the thought of losing her seems worse then getting involved with them.'_

"Yes, _your_ intentions. Do you intend to make her your bonded? Will you then be pledged?" Fintan inquired as if he were Sookie's father.

"I have to admit, I am perplexed as to why you would allow your granddaughters to be mated to Vampires." I said cautiously while avoiding his question.

"My reasons are my own. I have been about as open with you as I plan to be, at least for now. I have already told you more than was warranted, my father insists that you are honorable and that is the only reason I am here speaking to you. Now I wish to know of your intentions! " he demanded in a tone that said _"I'm not leaving without an answer."._

I thought quickly and then spoke, "I hold Sookie in the highest regard, and her safety is paramount. I have given much thought to making her my bonded, but of course, I think it is best to speak to her about this before discussing it with you." _ 'The gall of this asshole! I do not have to explain my actions to the likes of him.' _I thought but something in the back of my mind told me it would be better to cooperate for now. I did not want to end up like Sophie-Anne, but more than that, this was Sookie's kin, and I was sure she would react badly to me dismembering a family member of hers, no matter how far removed.

Fintan stared at me for a moment, giving me a hard look, then he said, "I guess that will do...for now. I wish for you to set up a meeting, so I can formally introduce myself to Sookie. I will return in three days time and I expect things to be prepared. I will contact you the night before the meeting to let you know where to meet. I do not think this is the proper setting to have this meeting." he said distastefully glancing around the room.

"Fine, but I will be accompanying her." I conceded to the meeting he proposed, but I _would_ be there.

"You may be on the premises, but our conversation will be private. Your bond is not complete, so your claim on her is not official." Fintan gave me a wide grin, and I wanted to wipe it off his smug face. I did not respond, so he continued, "There is one other matter we need to take care of before I go."

I nodded for him to continue. I just wanted him the fuck out of my office.

"It has come to my attention that my grandson is in debt to you. How much is his marker?" Fintan shifted slightly in his seat and glanced at his watch once again. He seemed as eager to leave as I was to see him go.

"One hundred and twenty-five thousand."

"American dollars?" He didn't even blink at the cost, not that I thought he would.

"Yes." _'Of course! We are in fucking America!' _

Fintan stood then and snapped his fingers and placed his palm face up. In his hand appeared a small black velvet bag. He dropped in on my desk, "This should cover it. I will not have my kin in debt to a Vampire. It is disgraceful. Do not let my grandson into any more of your games. Oh, and by the way, I will be sending someone to watch over Sookie during the day…his name is Preston. Remember, three days, Norseman" he said and with that, he popped from the room.

I was not happy he would be sending someone to guard Sookie during the day. I was sure there was more to this than Fintan let on. I picked up the velvet bag and untied the gold cord around it to peer inside. It was filled with jewels, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. They were flawless and beautiful. I was sure Sookie would look good wearing them. I have to admit that I was relieved that Jason was no longer in debt to me. It made things less complicated. I tied the bag back up and shoved it into my pocket.

I had a lot to think about and I wasn't sure how to tell all of this to Sookie. I had not expected to be pushed into making any decisions as to what Sookie I were doing together in our future._ 'I know I want to bond with her, I enjoy spending time with her, and the sex is mind blowing. I want her more than any other. She makes me feel alive in a way that I have not felt for a very long time. I care for her. When I am not with her my thoughts always drift to her. She is my obsession.' _The more I thought about it, the more I was sure I wanted to make her mine in every way. I could not bear the thought of letting her go. The thought of her with any other made my blood boil.

Just as I was getting myself worked up, there was a knock at my door. "Enter." I said and Ethan entered the room carting about a dozen bags and several boxes. "What is all that?" I had sent Sookie and Pam to the spa. _'How much shopping could they do there?'_

"I apologize Sheriff, I know we are late. I sent you a text but you didn't respond. Your child insisted that she take Sookie to a boutique that was near the spa. I am afraid there was no talking her out of it." Ethan said, looking regretful. I looked down at my phone and there was indeed a text. _'I must have turned off the ringer.' _

"It's fine. Just set them over there." I said pointing to the far corner of the room. "So I take it, there were no problems."

"No Sheriff. Everything went smoothly." he said as he deposited the bags and boxes where I had indicated. He walked back over and stood before my desk.

"Good. Now where is my Sookie?" I felt that she was close. Her emotions were a mix of things but I could feel she was getting steadily more irritated, and a little...jealous?

"She is out in the bar sitting with Nikolai and Christian. Evan is watching her at the moment."

"And Pamela?" _'Where was my child? I hope she is not causing Sookie's irritation.' _

"She is taking care of some underage humans that slipped past the bouncer with fake ids." His face was impassive.

"Oh?"_ 'Sookie must have picked it up with her gift and pointed them out to Pam.' _I was sure Pam would have questions. _'I will have to tell her about Sookie's gift.'_

"Yes." Ethan paused for a second, "It was odd. Sookie pointed them out and Pam went to check it out. What is she? She is no normal human. There is something about her..."

"This is not the time." I said ending that conversation before it started. I wanted to get out to the bar to see what had my lover so irritated. Her irritation was making me irritated and I was already on edge. I stood.

"Yes, Sheriff. I mean no disrespect. It would just make my job easier if I had all the facts on my charge." Ethan bowed his head.

"In good time, but now, I must head out to the bar." I said and strode out of my office. Ethan followed me out and sat at the booth next to where Nikolai, Christian, and Sookie sat. I went right to their booth and sat down next to Sookie. She looked ethereal and smelled like heaven. My fangs ran down as I inhaled her sweet bouquet. Sookie had obviously changed since she had left the house earlier. She was now wearing a long amethyst color dress that almost touched the ground and it had a black sash around the waist that tied in bow at the back. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neck line that showed off her ample breasts. Her hair was in a messy chignon, leaving her neck exposed. _'She looks like a luscious all-you-can-eat buffet.'_ I pictured her strewn out across the table. I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to my side. _ 'Not close enough.'_ I felt that her relief echoed my own as I held her to me. Her irritation seemed to diminish, which pleased me.

"How nice of you to join us, Eric." Nikolai said looking more than a little rosy. He had a big smile on his face and looked totally relaxed. _'He must have fed deeply tonight.' _

Christian was looking at Sookie with an air of curiosity, as if he was trying to figure her out, then he looked up to me and gave me a respectful nod, "Eric."

"I would have joined you earlier if my work would have permitted it." I said, but my eyes shifted to Sookie. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me with a soft smile, and said "All done?"

"I am afraid, I will have to enthrall the vermin for a while, Lover. Pam tells me I have been neglecting my duties here, since lately I have been distracted by a beautiful woman. " I answered softly and gave her a smirk.

Sookie gave me a pout, "And here I thought I had a chance with you."

I had to laugh, she looked so sad and was giving me puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip stuck out just a bit, but I could feel her mirth. "You, Sookie, are a resplendent siren who has captivated me, and I must say, you look like a goddess tonight. I love the dress." It was true, and her ensemble emphasized her beauty. Since Sookie had taken my blood, I could see a change in her. It was as if she radiated life…her hair was lighter in color and luminous, and her skin was flawless.

"Thank you. Pam picked it out." Sookie blushed, smiling demurely as she placed her hand on my thigh and absently rubbed it with her thumb. I found the action comforting and arousing. _'Just a little higher.' _

Nikolai and Christian watched our interaction intently, but did not comment. Nikolai was smiling like a loon and Christian looked at Sookie as if he was studying her every move.

"Have no worries Eric. Christian and I are more than happy to keep Sookie company while you are entertaining the masses." Nikolai said, taking a small sip from his True Blood.

Sookie spoke up then addressing Nikolai, "Oh you don't have to do that. I understand if you have other things to do. I will be fine on my own."

"Don't be silly petite soeur. There is nothing pressing and I am enjoying myself. I think you still owe me a dance, if I am not mistaken." Nikolai gave her a wink and Sookie giggled. Christian nodded in assent and small smile crept onto his lips. Their interest in her bothered me some, but Nikolai had proven that he was not trying to steal her from me, in fact he had helped me to secure her, and he cared enough about his child to make sure that he did not cross me. I gave them a sharp look over Sookie's head, just for good measure. _ 'Good thing I will not be far.' _I noticed all of the attention she was receiving, not only from the patrons, but the other Vampires as well.

"You could always sit with me on my throne lover." I offered, slipping my hand down her back, surreptitiously rubbing my scent on her.

"I think I'll pass. I am getting enough hostility from your fan club already." she said indicating several woman near the bar that were whispering to one another and glancing over at our table. Nikolai, Christian, and I stared directly at them and I let out a low growl. Evan took the hint and moved quickly to the women, escorting them out. "Eric!" Sookie said as she watched them leave. "If you got rid of everyone who thought I was slime, you wouldn't have any patrons."

"What?" I said appalled. _'Is this what has her so irritated? Are their thoughts what had incited the irritation and jealousy I felt earlier? How fucking dare they think bad of her! She is better than them in every way.' _

"Eric..." she said in a soothing tone, "really, its not a big deal. I am used to it. I just don't want to add fuel to the fire...alright?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I stared at her, searching her face and probing her emotions. I decided that now was not the time. "Alright lover...we will speak of it later."

She gave me light kiss and whispered, "Go...get this over with...then you can see what else Pam bought me." Sookie pulled back giving me a devilish smile. Even though she whispered, I knew Nikolai and Christian could hear what she said and they both looked enamored with her.

"I can't wait lover." I purred and pressed my lips against hers. I wanted to take her home and seduce her back into my bed. The smell of her arousal hit me like a freight train and I deepened the kiss parting her lips with my tongue. The kiss stoked the flames inside me and soon my hand gripped the back of her head and my other hand was at the small of her back, holding her to me. Sookie let out a soft moan and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

It was then that Nikolai cleared his throat and said, "Eric, I think you better get to your duties before the two of you incite an orgy."

I gave her several more pecks to the lips before pulling away. I looked around to see that Nikolai was right. The Vampires in the room had their fangs showing, and the humans were taking advantage of the rise in communal lust. I couldn't help feeling supercilious,_ 'Sookie is all mine.'_ "Soon lover." I said and got up from the table, making my way to my throne.

For a while everything seemed to go smoothly. Sookie and Nikolai danced a few dances. He twirled her around the dance floor and she looked like the princess she was. She even danced a few with Christian. He was not the best of dancers, but Sookie was patient and took to leading when necessary, showing him the steps. What was more astounding was his acceptance of her. I watched their interactions carefully, truly captivated by her. I don't know why I didn't see it before, but now I saw something in her, something so fundamentally good, so kind. She was the most genuine person I believed I had ever met. With her gift she saw past the outside package of a person and the facade they showed to the world. This reflected in the way she treated the Vampires she met. She might have not been able to hear our minds, but still she looked past the Vampire to the person who was beneath. The way she looked into your eyes was like she could see into your soul. It was this that seemed to draw us all in, not just her beauty or her alluring scent, it was like she touched something deep inside…something that we did not know we were missing...acceptance and friendship. She offered it to everyone she met and asked nothing in return but the same.

_'I think I might be...' _I pushed the thought away before it could fully form. I was not ready for the implications.

Between Nikolai, Christian, and her guards, no one approached Sookie, which suited me just fine. Everyone seemed in high spirits and the bar was making money hand over fist. Several fangbangers approached my throne and I swatted them away like the annoying insects they were. I could feel the jealousy coming from my lover every time someone approached, and I was titillated by it. I wanted her to want me.

A while later Sookie excused herself and went to the ladies room, leaving Nikolai and Christian looking after her as she walked away. I felt Sookie tiring and I knew that I should get her out of there soon. She was only gone a few minutes when I felt Sookie's surprise and confusion. I scanned the bar looking for her and the source of these feelings. I stood and turned to see down the hallway to the offices. Sookie was standing there looking down on a man who was down on one knee. He held her hand in his and was looking at her reverently.

I rushed over and heard him say, "Most pulchritudinous princess, I am in awe of your magnificence. I pledge my life and loyalty to you. Let me introduce myself. I am Preston Pardloe. Your grandfather sent me to watch you during the day."

"What...I think you have me mistaken for someone else." she said blushing furiously as I stepped up. I pulled her hand from his and wrapped her in my arms. Nikolai and Christian were at my side growling at the intruder. Ethan and Evan had somehow gotten behind him. _'They must have gone out the front door and come in the back.'_ He was surrounded. I could tell he was a fairy, although his scent was masked. He got to his feet and he was rather tall and of impressive build. He had shoulder length brown hair and was dressed in dark green pants, a cream colored tunic, and had two swords strapped to his back. His tawny eyes took us in as he angled his body diagonally so that he could see us all. I had to give it to him…he showed no fear.

"You are the guard Fintan sent." I spat. _'Is this a fucking joke? Fintan sends this charming, good looking asshole to guard her! No doubt, in an attempt to lure her away from me.' _

"Yes. I am Preston Pardloe." Preston said gave me a stiff nod. "I will be guarding the princess during the daylight hours." He looked at Sookie with a softened expression.

Sookie looked up at me with questions in her eyes. I felt her confusion and distress coming through our bond loud and clear._ 'Shit. I was hoping to talk to her first.' _

"I think we should take this in my office." I knew this little incident had drawn attention and this was not a conversation which should be held here.

I swept Sookie up in my arms and moved to my office. I sat down in my chair, placed Sookie on my lap, and wrapped my arm tightly around her. I was not letting her near this attractive fool. Ethan and Evan stood outside the door, while Nikolai and Christian joined us in my office.

I looked at Sookie, "I promise lover, I will explain everything, as soon as this Fairy takes his leave. I intended to tell you, but I did not plan on doing so until we went home." She stared at me through slitted eyes, and then nodded her head. I felt the anger in her rising. "Why did Fintan choose you?" I asked, directing my stare at the Fairy. I wanted to know if this fucker had any skill or if he was just here as tempting eye candy for my lover. I knew there was no getting out of this. I did not like the idea of a Fae guard, but what choice did I really have. The repercussions could reach far and be many. I could not keep Sookie locked up all day, although I would like to. It was true that if there were Fae enemies looking to harm her, Weres would not survive long against them. _'I may have to hire Britlingans. There is no way then that even the Fae Prince could deny that she was well protected. Then I could send this fairy away...far away.'_

"I am able to mask my scent. It is a gift that not all the Fae possess. I have been in the Royal guard for hundreds of years, and besides, I volunteered." Preston smirked and winked at Sookie. I was not happy with her blush, and his grin was as crooked as his intentions, of that, I was sure.

"And why would you volunteer for such a task?" I asked, probing him further. My mind was swirling with thoughts of the annihilation of this gigolo. _'If only Sookie and I were fully bonded, then I could kill him for touching her with no repercussions.'_

"I have my reasons, Vampire. I do not answer to you. I have come here to introduce myself as instructed. I will start my duties this morning. Fintan tells me you have employed Weres to guard her." Preston said "Weres" as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes, she has two Were guards. So as you can see, there is no need for you." I hissed.

"Eric!" Sookie said admonishingly, and she looked as if she was going to continue, but Preston cut her off.

"Were guards? They are useless against the enemy, unless they are human." he sneered. "The princess needs better protection than that."

"Preston!" Sookie said in as an admonishing tone as she had used with me.

I paid her no mind. I was too pissed off and all my attention was on the Fairy. "And who is the enemy?" I was sure that there was more going on with the Fae than I had been led to believe_. 'Are forces moving against Niall? Is that what this is all about? What is really going on here?' _

"Anyone who dares to harm the princess..._anyone_." he said menacingly, looking pointedly at Nikolai, Christian, and me. Nikolai and Christian inched closer to the Fairy and he said, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"You should tell me where to send your ashes because if you threaten me and mine again that is all that will be left of you!" I roared, jumping up and shielding Sookie with my body, placing her behind me.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STOP! THIS INSTANT!" Sookie screamed and moved around me to stand at my side. Everyone in the room froze, turning their eyes to her. Her emotions were raging and I was sure that her feeling my anger wasn't helping any. "I have had just about enough of this nonsense!"

"Sookie..." I said shocked at her outburst.

"Don't "Sookie" me, Eric. This is insane! Have you all lost your damn minds?" She looked at us all exasperated. "There is no reason to fight! I am not some object that needs to be protected and I am not a princess of anything. Until about a month ago, no one besides my Gran gave a shit about me, so excuse me if this is rude, but this is all a little much!" Her eyes flashed to each one of us. "I have no idea why all of a sudden everyone wants a piece of me, but I swear to God, if someone does not start explaining, I will walk the hell out of here and you can all go fly a frickin' kite." she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I shook my head to clear it and said. "Nikolai, Christian, give Sookie and me a moment." They nodded and growled at the Fairy as they past him. I did not take my eyes off Preston, "I think you should leave. Tomorrow night, you and I will have a little chat."

"I look forward to it." he said then looked to Sookie. "I am sorry for causing you distress, my lady. I will see you tomorrow." Then he popped out of the room.

"Holy shit! He just disappeared!" Sookie exclaimed, looking at me for an explanation.

"Sookie, he is a Fairy. That is how they travel." I calmed myself, hoping to calm her in the process.

"Preston is a _real live_ Fairy." Her voice held a little awe, and I found I was jealous. This was something I was feeling a lot lately, but was working on reining it in.

"Yes, and you my dear, are indeed part Fairy. He was not lying when he said you are a princess. Your grandfather paid me a visit tonight." I replied smoothly.

"What? That is impossible Eric. My grandfather is dead. They have to have me mixed up with someone else!" She looked as panicked as she felt. I pulled her in my arms and held her to me.

"Sookie, your grandmother's name, what was it?" I asked. If I was going to explain what was going on she first would have to accept what I would be telling her.

"Adele Hale Stackhouse." Her eyes were on me, studying my face.

"Fintan said that Adele was his. He said that after their children were murdered, she took her grandchildren and hid them. He claims to have been looking for you ever since." I said gently.

"Impossible...that would mean Gran..." Her voice trailed off as tears welled in her eyes, "had an affair?"

Then, her eyes widened in horror as she said, "My whole life everything I thought I knew...was a lie. My parents...my Aunt...murdered, my grandfather not being my grandfather. Why would she keep this from me?"

"Beloved, even if she kept some things from you, it does not mean she loved you any less. I feel your despair. Do you wish me to continue? I wish I had all the answers you seek, but I do not. Maybe it would be best to wait to speak with your grandfather." I was at a loss. Her pain was my pain and I wished to stop it, but did not know how. I felt helpless, and helpless is not something I was experienced in dealing with. I thought about closing off the bond so that I could no longer feel her, but the idea that maybe if I shared this with her would ease her pain some, perhaps I might bear some of her burden.

"No...tell me. I need to know." Her voice came out no louder than a whisper.

So, I did the only thing I could do. I told her everything I had been told by Andre and Fintan (which in all honesty, had really not been that much), but what they had revealed, had shook Sookie. Her view of the world suddenly changed in an instant and I feared for the effect on her. Her feelings seemed to almost disconnect as she adjusted to her new position in the world. I waited soundlessly until she seemed to finally reconnect with herself.

"Thank you, Eric." she said looking up to me through her long lashes. The wariness she felt was clearly showed on her face. I stroked her cheek and she leaned her head against my hand.

"For what? I feel I have done nothing but bring you distress." I said honestly. She owed me no thanks.

"Thank you for being honest with me, for involving yourself in _my _troubles to keep me safe, and for accepting me for who I am, and not judging me. You didn't ask for anything in return. You just did it. " Sookie grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me lovingly, soft yet firm, slow and luxuriate.

I felt it then. I knew it then. It was coming from Sookie, and at that very moment, I recognized it for what it was. I pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes, the words tumbled out in my native tongue. "Min gud, jag tror jag är kär i dig."

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

I felt it then. I knew it then. It was coming from Sookie and at that very moment I recognized it for what it was. I pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes, the words tumbled out in my native tongue. "Min gud, jag tror jag är kär i dig." (My god, I think I'm in love with you.)

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

Of course Sookie did not understand what I had said but I was sure she could feel it. I was suddenly overcome with excitement. The way she looked at me with her eyes soft and full of adoration, while her hands rested on my cheeks. _'Nikolai was right.' _She leaned over, pressing her lips against mine, and I felt it as if she poured her love into me. It was one thing to have someone tell you they care about you, it is a wholly another thing to actually feel it. I could not deny it, nor doubt it, even if she didn't say the words.

"Be my bonded." I uttered impulsively as soon as she pulled away from me to catch her breath. I would have opened my wrist right there if she had said yes.

Sookie looked surprised. She removed her hands from my face and dropped them to her side. "But we already have a bond. I can already feel you and you can feel me."

I felt a little disappointed. That was not the reaction I was hoping for. I was sure that she was just not understanding the significance of what I was asking. "This bond is only temporary and it will fade with time. If you exchange blood with me again, it will be permanent." I studied her face. _'I wish I knew __what she was thinking.' _

"Eric..." she said and I felt her reluctance. I didn't know what to make of it. _'Is she going to reject me?' _

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we haven't been together that long and my life is like a disaster area right now. I feel like all you've been doing since we met is helping me out of one bad situation after another. From what..." Sookie was rambling a little nervously.

"Sookie, I'm..." I attempted to interrupt but she would have none of that and placed two fingers over my lips. I had to resist the urge to dart out my tongue to taste them. It didn't matter the reasons she had for us not to be together. Nothing she said could change my mind about that. I wanted her…all of her and that was all that mattered.

"Wait, Eric, hear me out." Her voice was was stern as she pressed on, "From what you told me, my new family seemed to be pushing for us to bond, or commit, or something, asking for declarations from you." She shook her head, as if she was saying "I don't get it" as she continued, "I don't want you to feel like your being forced into anything. It's obvious they know nothing about me, or they would know that I do not let others dictate my life. They have no say in who I date and I don't take well to threats." She scowled but babbled on. I let her. I loved her passion, so I didn't point out that if the Fairies really wanted to dictate her life...they could. They had already threatened to wipe her memory and take her, a fact that Sookie had _really_ not been happy about hearing, although I would never allow that. "Are you sure you want to get even more involved? Christian told me that the Fae are really magical and strong. He told me one time that he saw a Fairy rip a vampire's head clean off and with his bare hands...and that was after he had struck him with lightening and nearly cooked him!" she exclaimed, looking appalled. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me." Sookie finished with a deep sigh. She was sincere and was giving me the out that she _thought_ I needed. It was sweet that she thought about my well being and wanted to protect me, but it was unnecessary. If I wanted out, I would not be asking her to bond. _'Christian and I were definitely going to have a little talk about his embellished stories.'_ "Eric..." she looked deep into my eyes with such intensity that it was almost like she was glamoring me. "I...care, about you...a lot. If something _did_ happened to you..." her voice trailed off.

"My Lover," I grinned widely at her,"nothing is going to happen to me and no one is forcing me to do anything. I want you to be mine, not just in word, but by blood. I do not wish to lose you when I have only just found you. I assure you this is what I want." That was the truth, I wanted this. For the first time in a long time, I looked forward to each tomorrow and more time with her. I was not going to let her get away. I could feel the lift in her spirits as her lips curved up her own small smile. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. She was still feeling out of sorts and I chastised myself for just blurting my request out like that, instead of waiting for a more opportune time, like when my face was buried between her perfect thighs and she was screaming my name.

"Just think about it, Sookie. We do not have to do this tonight." I said although I really wanted to and the sooner the better. Sookie seemed to relax some, but in three nights she would meet her family, and I needed to stake my claim on her...like yesterday.

"I will." she said and then changed the subject…she was adept at that. "Do you need to go back out there and sit on your throne?" Her smile turned into a smirk and I wanted to fuck her on the spot. I could never say things were boring around Sookie. When I was with her, I was always on an emotional roller coaster, some hers, some mine, and it could be very exciting, and very distracting.

"No lover. I did my time. We can do whatever you wish. What would you like to do?" I gave her an unmistakable leer. I was praying that what she wanted to do was something that involved me and her, minus the clothing. _'Please. Please. Please.'_

"Can we go back to my house?" she replied, almost looking timorous. _'Shit! WHAT?'_

"Why?" I said a little rattled, my smile was gone. I didn't see this coming. Like I said, she was never boring. I never knew what is going to come out of that lovely mouth of hers, even if I did know what I wanted to put in it.

"There's no reason for me to hide out now, at least for the next three days. I have guards, right? So I'll be fine. I need to go home. I have to sort some things out and I can't do that while stuck at your place all day." Sookie shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down. I followed her over and sat beside her.

"NO." I protested without even thinking it through. I did not like this one bit._ 'Even with what she feels for me she still wants to leave?' _

"No?" Her eyes went wide and her face turned red. She was angry in a flash. _'Whoops.'_ My anger only fueled hers._ 'I will have to be mindful of that.' _"Eric, I _need_ to do this. It's not that I don't want to stay with you, I do...but I need to go home and go through some of Gran's things. Since she died, I have not had the heart to go through her personal stuff. I boxed it all up and put it in the attic, and really I have no idea what's up there either. I haven't had the time to sort through it. I think that now I need to make the time."

I understood her need to look for clues as to the truth of the Fairy's claims to her. _'I should have thought of that.' _ It would be good if we could have some confirmation, other than the Fairy's word. I remained distrustful of his story. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Lover. I think you should stay with me until after we meet with the Fae. I can have Christian or Pam do it for you."

"No way! I am not letting them rummage through my Gran's things! I _am _going home and I _will_ do this myself. Gran would roll over in her grave if she knew that strangers were looking through her personal things! I will _not_ allow that." she declared as she stood up and stomped her foot like a child._ 'I forget sometimes how young she is, and how fucking hot she is when she's angry.' _I loved catching a glimpse of the strength inside her. She was a perfect match for me.

"I'll go with you then." I offered. I was going to have to concede on this. I knew when to pick my battles, and If I didn't concede, Sookie might take matters into her own hands and try to escape me. She seemed adamant. I didn't want her to feel the need to escape me and tarnish what was so newly forming between us, as I knew how rare and delicate it was. Anyway, it wasn't like she was trying to get away from me, she was just trying to make sense of her situation. She was telling me what she needed and I couldn't deny her. This was obviously something she felt strongly about, and I had to admit, I was a little curious about what she would find.

In a way that scared the shit out of me, I was ready to lay all I had on the line for this woman. The realization was a bit sobering, but it wouldn't stop me. I became aware that I was not pleased that she had moved away from me, so I reached for her and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, in effect trapping her, and drew in her scent. _'This is where she belongs.'_

"I appreciate that." she said cautiously as her anger subsided. Sookie gave me thankful smile and she wrapped her arms tightly around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I was perfectly content with her in my arms and as she relaxed against me, my mind wandered to more immediate problems… mainly, my now tightening pants.

Of course, that was the moment we were interrupted by a knock at my door. _'At least they did not just walk in.' _"What?" The door opened and there was a crowd of people standing outside my office. Pam strode in followed by Nikolai, Christian, and the twins. I briefly wondered how long they were waiting out there. _'Don't they have anything better to do?'_

"Is everything alright?" Nikolai asked, taking in Sookie's position on my lap and the coziness between us, while he took a seat next to Sookie and I on the couch. Pam and Christian each took a seat in front of my desk, but turned to face us. The twins stood stoically on either side of the door.

"As you can see,_ we_ are fine." I said sarcastically. Sookie moved on my lap, straighten her back and faced the others in the room. I thought she might try to get up, so I kept my arms around her waist tightly enough so that she knew that I wasn't about to let her go. She gave them a smile and they all stared at her and me, waiting for us to elaborate.

"Well...are you going to tell us what the fuck is going on or are we gonna sit here and gape at each other until I die of boredom?" Pam said exasperated. Christian leaned over and gave Pam a light tap on her upper arm with his fist, in a chastising way, while he shook his head at her.

Pam glared at him, punching him in the jaw much harder than he had hit her, and hissed at him, "Fucking ass clown! Did I say you could touch me?" Christian looked as if he might retaliate. _'Oh, I am sure they will love being roommates.' _

"Children!" Nikolai exclaimed, snickering at both of them. Sookie looked at the two of them with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. I couldn't blame her for being disturbed, but everyone seemed so relaxed around Sookie, like she was part of our nest already. They seemed to take down much of their facade in her presence. "That is enough." he said in a tone that left no room for argument. Pam and Christian glared at each other, but didn't make another move towards one another.

I sighed and looked to Sookie, "Lover, I think we should tell them. Do you object?" Normally I would have just done what I thought was right, but in this particular instance, the events were highly personal to her. It was her story to share and I would not break a trust with her if I could help it. I could have easily told them just what they needed to know and left out the rest, and I would have, if that is what she decided to choose. I had to trust them to keep her safe and they should know the details of our current situation. Everyone in the room looked surprised that I asked. It was clearly out of character for me, but there had been no one like Sookie in my life before. I was doing a lot of strange and new things with regards to her. _'They will just have to get used to it.' _

Sookie thought about it for a moment then said, "Alright, you can tell them."

I turned my attention back to the others. "Everything I say to you is in the strictest confidence. If you speak of this to anyone not presently in this room, you will meet the sharp end of my sword. Understood?" I said sternly. They all agreed with a small nod.

"I am going to tell them of your gift as well." I said warningly to Sookie. She nodded. The room was quiet and all eyes were on me. "Sookie is a telepath." I started, getting a range of expressions from them. Nikolai looked relaxed, but he already knew about Sookie's gift. Pam had a smug smile on her face and I could feel her pride at my acquisition. Christian's mouth hung wide open as he looked from me to Sookie. The twins' eyes widened for a second but there was no other reaction from them.

"Can you read our minds Sookie?" Christian asked and his eyes narrowed. I let out a low growl. I didn't like his tone.

"No, I can't read Vampires. Humans mostly, some shifter minds I can ready fairly clearly, but mostly, I just get more like emotions and intent. Not vampires though." she repeated and she gripped the fabric of my pants within her fist. I could feel her fear ratcheting up as all eyes were on her.

I began to rub circles on her back to sooth her, and with my other hand I pulled her hand out of its death grip and I twined my finger with was a blatant message to them all that we were unified and since everyone in the room was examining every move we made, I knew that they got the message. _'I will not allow any one of them to harm her.'_ I decided this was a perfect time to interrupt so I cut in then, telling the tale, and all that happened with the Fairies. When I finished the room was silent for a few long moments.

"Well fuck me upside down." Pam said looking at Sookie through new eyes. "I knew you were something special. Eric wouldn't just lose his shit over any old fangbanger."

"Pamela!" I bellowed. _'She never thinks before she speaks! "Lose my shit"? What does that even mean?'_

Sookie's expression was a mix of things, but surprised me by saying, "I'll take that as a complement Pam." and gave her a strained smile.

"As you should." Pam replied to Sookie and then gave me a sly little smirk. _'She is __so__ going to be punished for that.' _

"Eric, I have to ask..." Nikolai said waiting for my permission to go on. I nodded and he continued. "Where is Niall in all of this? Don't you think it's curious that he hasn't contacted you himself?"

I thought about that for a moment, "It is common for Monarchs to send underlings to set things up such as this."

"So do you believe he sent Fintan to the Queen just as he did with you? I have a hard time believing that Niall went to the Queen personally or this situation would not be so out of control. Think about it. If he sent Fintan to deal with the Queen and her human, and this is how the situation panned out, with the Queen half crazy and the Kingdom of Louisiana up in arms, don't you think at the very least he would send someone else to speak to you, or if not, handle it personally? I am sure the last thing he wants is another war, especially with their numbers being so low. This really doesn't make much sense." Nikolai looked at me pointedly. I could see his logic, and although I will never admit it, this scenario had not crossed my mind.

Sookie gasped. "You think Fintan is acting on his own?"

"That, or Fintan is not really Fintan." Nikolai said thoughtfully.

"I need to contact Niall, although I am just not sure how to accomplish it." I was now convinced something was amiss. "The only way I know is to get in touch with him is through the council, but I do not want to involve them if I don't have to."

"Maybe Sookie and the Weres can catch and capture that Fairy guard somehow and when we rise we can force him to tell us what we want to know." Pam interjected.

"We do not have a lot of time to work with here. There are a couple of sure fire things that will take down a Fairy, iron and lemons, for instance. But I suggest something else; I assume you do not wish to permanently harm the Fairy in case he _is _Niall's minion, so I would suggest using quickbane." Christian added. This _was_ his area of expertise.

"What's quickbane?" Sookie inquired.

"It's a shrub, Lover. It bears berries that, if ingested by a Fairy, will cause them to temporarily lose their ability to use magic." _'It's so simple…it just might work.' _I paused for a moment and then continued with my thought, "If Sookie was able to slip quickbane into some food or drink and Preston ingested it close to dark, he would be unable to teleport away, and the Weres could detain him. Fairies are as slow as humans without their ability to teleport and as weak as Weres without their powers. We could stay at Compton's and be at Sookie's at first dark."

"You want me to poison him?" Sookie asked, astonished that we would suggest it.

"Not poison him. Drug him." I let that sink in for a moment and continued, "The effects will not hurt him. In fact, besides losing the magic, he will find it quite enjoyable. Fairies react to quickbane like humans do to alcohol or drugs. It is a sound plan Sookie but we will only proceed if you are willing."

"Can't I just talk to him? See if he will tell me anything?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"If only it was that easy. We can not trust what he says is true, unless, of course, you can read the minds of Fairies." Christian stated blithely.

"No. His mind was guarded. It was hazy like a fog." Sookie said distractedly.

"Too bad. That would have been something." Pam said, a little disappointed. Sookie reacted by feeling shame. It bothered me.

"It's better that she can not read them. It would make her more of a target." I wanted to assure her that it was of no consequence that she could not read the Fae. Although it could be helpful, we had survived a long time without that ability.

She mumbled something unintelligible and then said, "So this drug it wont hurt Preston? No permanent side effects? He just loses his powers and gets stoned?" She was not happy about this.

"That's the crux of it lover. It only lasts for a couple of hours, so you would have to feed it to him late in the day…close to dark." I instructed.

"What if he doesn't want to eat whatever it is I will be feeding him?" she asked, and before I could answer her, Nikolai spoke.

"If you truly are Niall's kin, and are a princess of the Fae, then Preston would be obligated to at least try whatever you were offering. It would be an insult to you and, in effect, Niall if he refused. Since he is a servant of the Royal Fae family, it would be like declaring his distrust in the royal family."

Sookie let out a barking laugh that had everyone's eyes on her. "Oh my goodness! Your relying on his manners to make this plan work?" Her amusement had me suppressing a smile. She always had a skewed way of looking at things; I liked how she saw that world. She made even mundane things seem interesting.

"Petite soeur, as supernaturals, we hold on tightly to our laws and customs. He will follow proper etiquette, and if he doesn't, it tells us that indeed this is all some sort of ruse." Nikolai said shifting in his seat to kick out his feet. He crossed his feet and placed his hands behind his head. He was a picture of ease.

"So where are we going to get this quickbane stuff?" Sookie looked to each of us as she asked. "Do we have to like...contact a drug dealer or something? It's not like we can pick some up at the local Super Save-a-Bunch." She giggled a little, but I failed to see what was amusing.

"Actually, I may be able to help with that." Pam smirked and whipped out her cell phone and sent a text. Not thirty seconds later, her phone rang.

"Amelia..." Pam said seductively.

"Pam, you hot little bitch, where have you been hiding?" Amelia must have been at the club because I could hear the low base of the music in the background. Of course, all the vampires in the room could hear it.

"Eric had me working like a _dog._..you know how it is." I could not help but roll my eyes. You would think I was the worst Master of all time the way she spoke.

"Aww, poor Pammykins. Why don't you come down to my club and I can kiss it and make it all better." Amelia purred. I looked at Nikolai and he looked at me. We both mouthed "_Pammykins?" _Christian smiled in a most feral way.

"Amelia I told you not to call me that." Pam hissed. _'I am going to enjoy teasing her.' _"I am not calling about that. It is a business matter."

"Oh well, that's a shame. So what is it you need?" Amelia asked more formally.

"I am in need of some quickbane. Do you have any on hand?"

"Quickbane, huh? Well that depends. Do you need it fresh or dried?"

"Does it matter? Whichever you have available." Pam answered irritated.

"Yes, it matters. It's better to use dried quickbane if you are scrying, since you need to burn it. Otherwise, the fresher the better." Amelia gave it right back to her.

"Fresh then." Pam answered flatly.

"Alright. How much do you need? It's seventy-five dollars per bushel of berries."

Pam looked to me and I nodded. "One should be fine."

"You can pick it up at the club." Amelia said and hung up. Pam slipped her cell phone back in her pocket and stood. "I will return shortly." she said walking over to my closet and checking herself out in the mirror. "I shouldn't be more than an hour or so." Pam leaned in close tp the mirror and ran a finger over her lips, then moved her head from side to side while she looked at herself. Seeming satisfied, she strode out of my office.

"Sookie can you bake?" Christian asked as soon as Pam left the room.

It was turning out to be a long night.

**.~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~.**

_'I can't believe I am sitting here watching my lover and a vampire assassin baking a pie.' _On the list of things I thought I would be doing tonight, this was not one of them. Sookie looked extremely edible in her little white apron and her pink sundress. She had changed as soon as we arrived, at first I was disappointed, but now I was glad she did.

"Christian! That is way too much sugar! Only put in about half of that!" Sookie objected, shaking her head. She took the glass cup from Christian's hand, sprinkled some in and then placed the cup back on the counter with the other ingredients. Christian had been following her every move and tweaking everything she did. It was obviously annoying the hell out of Sookie and she was trying so hard to remain polite. I wondered how far she would let him push her.

"I have baked a pie before, woman. I know what I am doing." Christian glared at her.

I chuckled at his frustration but chose not to say anything. _'This is way too amusing.' _ I thought, smiling to myself.

"When was that?" Sookie asked Christian so sweetly that my fangs hurt. She gave him a strained smile.

"A hundred and sixteen years ago." he said arrogantly. "I remember precisely how it was done. I know that this pie needs more sugar." He scowled at her, and as soon as she turned her back, he grabbed the remaining sugar and dumped it all into the mixture.

Pam came in at that moment. "Although I am sure your culinary skills are superb," Pam kissed her fingertips dramatically. "but _you_ should leave the baking to the human. Seriously, how long has it been since you tasted human food?" Pam walked over and sat next to me at the table. Sookie went right to the fridge and heated up a True Blood for Pam, handed it to her, and then went back to filling the pie crust. '_So courteous.'_

"What does that matter?" Christian said, offended. He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.

"It matters because if that the thing tastes like shit, the Fairy wont eat more than a bite." Pam waved her hand in the air. "Then all this is for nothing. Thank God we have a plan B."

Sookie's face turned red as her irritation rose. "You know, my Gran used to say "Too many cooks in the kitchen spoil the soup." She turned back to adding the top layer of crust to the pie.

"We are not making soup, we are making a pie, and all he needs to eat is one bite. It will be potent enough." Christian said, watching Sookie intently.

"Then why does it matter you to how much sugar goes into it." Pam said, snarling. "Why not just let Sookie do it the way she wants. Don't you have something better to do like prepare for plan B."

"You know Pam, I don't think I asked for your opinion, and I _am_ entirely prepared for plan B. I know how to do my job." He glared at her. She just rolled her eyes while she sipped her True Blood.

I had to stifle an all out laugh by covering it up with a cough. They all turned and looked at me. "Are you almost done?" I asked Sookie as I got up from my seat and approached her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I would like too spend some time alone with my tantalizing lover before dawn." I whispered in Sookie's ear and she shivered. She reached behind her and grabbed my bottom, pulling me closer. I kissed her neck, dragging my fangs across her smooth skin, careful to not break the skin.

"Almost..." Sookie replied in almost a moan and I heard the drop of Christian and Pam's fangs as the aroma of her arousal saturated the room. I released her and took a step back as she bent over to put the pie in the oven. I couldn't resist, my own fangs dropped and I grabbed her hips grinding myself against her bottom.

"Eric!" Sookie shot a look at me over her shoulder and that did me in.

"Christian, you finish this, then go to Compton's. Pam, make sure he does so. I will meet you there close to dawn." I ordered and swept Sookie up and tossed her over my shoulder. She screeched, kicking her legs and slapping at my ass while I whisked her away to her bedroom.

"Eric!" she squealed as I dumped her on her bed. I jumped onto it right next to her and I rolled over to scoop her in my arms. I held her close to me.

"I have been waiting all night for this." I breathed in her scent and my fangs ached to sink into her skin.

Sookie giggled, "Yeah, it's been a long night and it feels good to be home. I like having you here with me." She blushed and buried her head in my chest.

"I enjoy being wherever you are my lover." I rolled over so that we were both lying on our sides. I brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes. I reached out in our bond, wanting to feel the love I had felt earlier. It was kind of like basking in the sun when you have spent so many nights in a darkness that you never knew you could escape. I wanted more. "I would prefer you stayed with me, where you could sleep in my arms all day, but I will take what I can get. I do think if we are planning on spending any time here together, we will need to create some place for me to sleep safely during the day."

"Can't we just light-tight this room?" Sookie asked as she ran her fingertips down my spine and I shivered at the warm trail that they left.

"No lover, this is not secure enough. Anyone would be able to enter during the day." I ran my hand down her side and rested my hand on her hip.

"You don't think I would protect you?" she pouted.

"Oh I have no doubt you would try." I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her lips. I pressed her lips softly and nipped her pouting bottom lip. I pulled back to see her face and her eyes stayed closed for a moment before she opened them and flushed a deep red.

"Eric, about tomorrow..." she started, filled with tenseness.

I cut her short. "Sookie there is no need to worry. If the Fairy doesn't comply, do not try and force it. Simply move on as if nothing is wrong and we will handle him when we rise. The Weres know what to do in either case, so there will be no need for you to have further involvement." I stroked her face and continued when she had nodded and relaxed. "See, beloved, no need to worry. I will take care of everything."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, and even though I wanted to take her before I went to rest, I could feel her exhaustion.

_'Tomorrow night then...' _"Of course." I said and she grinned at me before she rolled over and got out of bed. She grabbed a couple of items from her dresser and went into her bathroom. While she took care of her needs, I pulled back the covers on her bed and prepared it for her. She was out quickly, dressed in a long blue flannel climbed in bed and I joined her. I spooned her, pulling her into my chest.

I laid with her until I heard her breathing slow and her heart beat steady, I whispered "Sov gott min vackra älskade. Jag älskar dig." I held her close and found I could not wait to rise another night…because with it came another chance to be with her.

_**.~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys are truly the best. Is anyone interested in a Sookie POV?  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I laid with her until I heard her breathing slow and her heart beat steady, I whispered "Sov gott min vackra älskade. Jag älskar dig." (Sleep well my beautiful beloved. I love you.) I held her close and found I could not wait to rise another night…because with it came another chance to be with her.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

I awoke to the oddest sensation, I felt like my chest was filled with something bubbly and warm. I had never felt anything like it. I pushed open the hatch that opened up in the hall closet and slipped out, I hoped that moving around might make it cease. Compton's sleeping quarters left a lot to be desired. He slept under the house,on a dirt floor no less. Pamela and I opted for that, while Christian and Nikolai choose to sleep outside. Christian insisted he could smell something foul in the house and refused to sleep there. I closed the hatch back up, since Pam was still in her daytime rest and made my way out into the dark hallway. I could feel the sun was still up for a couple more minutes so I took the time to probe my bond with Sookie. The odd feelings I was getting were definitely coming from her. I grew concerned when I felt that she was feeling...well, giddy. _'What the hell?' _

I checked my e-mails and messages, but there was nothing of importance. I felt the sun set and I was out the door as fast as I was able. I sprinted for Sookie's, stopping just short of the clearing her house stood on. I listened carefully for sounds indicating what was going on inside. Nikolai silently slid up next to me.

"What is it?" he asked in a hushed voice. I was surprised to see he was completely clean. He was still wearing his ruffled shirt and leather pants, what I referred to as his pirate outfit, from last night. It was as if he had not stayed in the ground for the day.

"I feel something strange coming from Sookie." I said looking back at the house. I was picking up some laughter and murmuring, but I was not close enough to pick up more.

Christian joined us then, looking as pristine as Nikolai in his tee-shirt and jeans. "Where are the Weres?" Christian asked sounding more than a bit incensed. "They were told that one should be in the house and the other walking the grounds. Can they not handle simple instructions?"

"Maybe the Fairy took them out." Pam interjected as she arrived, looking over Nikolai and Christian with open distaste. "Where the fuck did you two sleep last night?"

"In the ground. Why?" Nikolai answered with a stupid grin on his face.

"How the hell are you so clean? I mean did you shower and bring spare clothing? I did not hear you come into the house." Pam said completely annoyed. She _had_ changed...into a black jogging suit with bright pink sneakers. _ 'Why even bother with the black suit? The pink shoes could be seen a mile away.'_

"Garbage bags." Nikolai answered as he looked me up and down. I was a bit dirty and dusty from sleeping in that dark and dank space_. 'So fucking sue me.' _

"Garbage bags! So simple. Why didn't I think of that?" Pam said, looking off distracted.

I was just getting irritated.

"Pam, stand guard outside Sookie's front door. Nikolai, Sookie's bedroom window should be unlocked. You enter in that way. Christian, follow me to the back door. You will stand guard there, while I enter. If he tries to leave, catch him." I turned to Christian, "The weapons, where are they?"

"There are iron nets near the front and back doors, hidden in the bush to the right of each porch. There is a sword in Sookie's hall closet upstairs and one in the closet near the front door. There is a shotgun near the water heater in the kitchen." Christian said as he handed out crude looking iron daggers and said, "Just in case."

"It's one Fairy, I think we can manage." I said and took off towards the house. I was at the back door in seconds. I silently twisted the knob to the door and cautiously pushed it open as I walked into the small entry way that lead to the kitchen. I peered around the corner, so I would not be seen. I was not prepared for the sight before me.

Sookie sat at one side of the square table, looking as luscious as ever in her cut-off jean shorts and a form fitting purple tee-shirt that barley reached her waist. The Fairy in the seat next to her was looking much the same as he had the night before. A small piece of pie with a few bites out of it sat in front of Sookie and the near-empty pie tin sat in front of the Fairy._ 'Has he eaten the entire thing?' _There were two fluffy little white dogs dressed in little red, blue, and yellow polka dotted clown outfits topped off with matching pointy hats standing near to Sookie and they were growling. _'What the fuck?' _ From the smell, I could tell that they were the Were guards.

The Fairy let out a booming laugh. "Princess...Princess...SOOKIE..." he said, trying to get Sookie's attention. She was staring at the dogs, but had a far away look in her eyes. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Sookie are you gonna finish that?" Preston asked as he reached over and pulled the piece of pie from in front of her before she could answer.

She turned back to Preston, "Hey, didn't you have enough? You practically ate the whole thing. Maybe you should let what you ate settle. You might get a stomach ache." Sookie frowned. She looked back at the dogs, "You should turn them back."

"Mmmm...mmm." he said, shoveling it into his mouth. I couldn't believe that he was still conscious. "It's really good. Got any more?" he mumbled…barely audible with a mouthful.

"No! You ate the whole thing." she chortled at Preston who had a red stain on his lips, looking like a clown that seemed to fit in with the themed circus dogs. He looked at her then with a strange expression of confusion.

Preston dropped his fork and said, "Whooww...Sookie...?" He placed his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. "What's...I feel...ugghh..." he said and with that he passed out. He slumped over the table, his head hit the plate, and crash landed into the remaining few bites left of the pie.

_'FUCK! I needed him pliable, not terminated.' _I stood frozen on the spot for a moment when Preston passed out. He ceased masking his scent and it permeated the small room. It took me a minute to compose myself. I wanted to drain him dry then fuck Sookie into oblivion, neither of which was an option at the moment.

I stepped into the kitchen to check to make sure the Fairy was still alive and he was. _'Thank the gods.'_ Sookie's eyes went to me as she muttered, "Uh oh." and then giggled. Since he still lived, I left him where he was to check on Sookie.

"Is he alright?" she asked as I felt her giddiness turn to apprehension and guilt.

"He lives. Sookie, are you alright?" I asked stepping slowly toward her, holding a tight grip on my urges. Her emotions were mixed and laced with this odd sensation that had been coming through the bond since I woke. Her moods were flickering back and forth.

"I guess Christian was right." she said ignoring my question and letting out a barking laugh. "It needed the extra sugar."

A smile quirked on my lips at her amusement, but I was distracted by the small dogs that were weaving around my legs and pawing for my attention. I leaned down and growled at them, "You're lucky this is all that happened to you! Next time you will remember to follow fucking instructions." I spat and the Weres whined, dipping their pathetic little doggy heads. I had no idea how we were going to turn them back._ 'Does Fae magic wear off?' _I thought not.

"Eric...don't be mad. It's not their fault." Sookie got up from her chair and stumbled a bit as she attempted to close the small distance between us. I caught her in my arms and she looked up at me with heavy eyes. She was intoxicated like the Fairy, but not to the extent he was. I had not thought this could happen considering she was predominately human, but apparently it still had a mild effect on her._ 'Shit.'_

"Sookie, they were placed here to protect you. I do not think that is possible to do as small canines." I said sarcastically as I glared at the Weres.

"Poodles." she said and grinned. "Preston changed them into poodles after we had dinner. I insisted that they join Preston and I. It's how I got Preston to eat with us. After dinner, when they refused to have any pie, Preston changed them since he said they needed to be punished for the insult against me. It was my fault."

_'So Preston wields transformational magic, interesting.' _Before I could press her further, she spoke again.

Staring at me she breathed, "Your glow is so pretty." she sighed with stars in her eyes. "Even covered in dust and dirt you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Don't get me wrong, I know I am good looking. Thousands of women across the globe will attest to that, but hearing her say it made my stomach flutter and a warmth spread over me. _'My glow? She can see that?' _I was filled with pride and more than just a little lust."Sookie..." I said and my voice came out laced with my desire for her.

Nikolai burst into the kitchen. "Holy shit in a head basket! What happened?" Nikolai took a deep breath and smiled a fangy feral smile. "Sublime."

I agreed the fragrance was divine, and I knew Nikolai could control himself, so I tried to put the scent out of my mind. Being so close to Sookie and the Fairy was proving to be difficult. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off of her and my hands from stroking her skin. "The Fairy ate the entire pie and passed out after he turned the Weres into...poodles."

Christian and Pam joined us then. They had heard the conversation and knew there was no danger.

"He ate the entire pie?" Christian asked as he entered ignoring the Weres completely. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he saw the Fairy. He stood next to Preston looking down at him. I thought maybe he might have a problem with the scent, but it didn't seem to have an outward effect on Christian, besides the showing of his fangs. Pam came to stand next to me. She had a small smirk and a hand resting on her hip, her eyes were dilated, but she seemed to be in control as well.

"Yeah, apparently we bake a mean pie, and Preston could not get enough." Sookie said snickering.

"I told you! Did I not?" Christian crowed, looking proud of himself. "I know a little something about baking! I learned from Isabella Beeton herself, you know."

"You imbecile!" Pam sneered. "Now we have to wait until he wakes up from his stupor before we can get anything out of him, and look at the mutts, how will we get them changed back?" The Weres growled at Pam. "If we can't get them changed back, who will take care of them because it sure as hell wont be me."

"Come on, Pam! Is it not all the fashion to carry a mutt in your purse? Eric tells me you love your fashions." Nikolai teased, Sookie giggled, Christian smirked, and the Weres whined while I stayed mute, although she could tell I was amused. Pam was not at all happy.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until you have to feed them, take them on walks, and follow them around with a plastic bag. This is Christian's mess. He is the one who is so fond of wild life. Let him deal with the dog shit." Pam crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I would have my day man watch over the Weres until they could be changed back if necessary.

"How is this my mess? I did what I set out to do. It's not my fault the Fairy is temperamental!" Christian protested.

"You should have let Sookie bake it the way she wanted to. Then we wouldn't have a fucked up Fairy we can't interrogate."

"Pam! Are you saying that my baking would be so bad he wouldn't want to eat as much if I didn't have Christian's help?" Sookie said offended. I shot Pam a hard look.

"Sookie, she is just saying that my baking is so wonderful that he couldn't resist. It's not that yours would be bad, simply not as good as mine." Christian boasted.

"How would you know? You can't even taste it." Sookie mumbled.

"Christian, Pam, the two of you take the Fairy to Fangtasia and interrogate him. Don't be too hard on him as we may have to give him back. I don't want him permanently damaged. Take the Weres with you and see if you can get the Fairy to change them back." I instructed. If Preston was working for Niall, I would not want to anger the prince by killing or maiming one of his guards. He would understand the need for mild torture though I am sure. "I take it you two can handle that?"

Pam huffed and strode out the back door with the Weres in tow. "Yes Sheriff." Christian said and grabbed Preston by the hair and lifted his head. The right side of the Fairy's face was covered in pie. I felt an evil laugh escape me as I grinned at the sight of him. Christian pulled him from the chair and threw him over his shoulder before following Pam out.

"Those two are going to have fun tonight. You know my Christian is quite found of your Pamela." Nikolai said as he watched Christian's exit. Why he thought that, I had no idea. It seemed as though they could barely stand to be in the same room together. Sometimes I just didn't see the world as Nikolai did, but his instincts were usually correct. "I think I will also go back to Fangtasia, to supervise and I need to meet with my interior designer." Nikolai flashed me a look. "Unless, of course, you wish me to stay. You know an extra pair of hands is always...helpful." he said turning his attention to Sookie, eying her from head to toe. Sookie blushed feverishly, and I reached for her and pulled her closer. I could feel her lust at the suggestion of the two of us with her. I was definitely jealous, but I couldn't condemn her for her reaction. The thought of Sookie, another faceless woman, and me, well I can't say I haven't had that fantasy…although I didn't know if presented with that opportunity, that I would accept it. The reality of someone touching her that wasn't _me_, male or female, was not something that I was sure I could deal with rationally.

"I think I am more than capable of taking care of _everything_ in a _satisfactory_ way." I smirked at him and then mouthed the words, _'Fucker. ' _I knew he could scent her arousal. I picked Sookie up in my arms bridal style and she squealed and kicked her legs.

"Eric! You're all dirty!" she giggled, but I did not release her. I wouldn't.

"I see you have everything _in hand_. I will see you later." He laughed and looked at Sookie then, "Until later, petite soeur." He bowed and slipped out the back door.

_'Alone at last.' _I looked at Sookie, "Lover, how are you feeling?" I could the effects of the pie were dwindling some, and I have to admit I was relieved.

"Ummm...pretty good..." she murmured running her hands over my chest while her lips met my neck. I purred as her hands explored every inch of me she could reach. The smell of Fairy clung to her and that mixed with her own scent was driving me mad. Every fiber of my being felt like it was electrified. I repositioned her so her legs were wrapped around me and her arms went around my neck. Her mouth was on mine then and all I could think of was being inside of her. I gripped her bottom and in one fast swoop of my free arm I cleared the table. I laid her across the kitchen table and she stretched her arms above her head arching her back. Her golden hair was splayed around her head in a beautiful halo. _'Fucking perfect.' _

I peeled off her shorts and underwear, and then unzipped my pants. I didn't even bother to remove anything else before I gripped her by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the table. It was a good thing Sookie was already slick with her desire because I don't think I could have waited one more minute. I buried myself inside her in one swift push and it felt so good I roared. I began to move in and out of her faster and faster, and she kept up, rolling her hips and causing the most intense sensations. There were no words, only moans and sighs between the two of us. There was nothing about this that was slow, it was all passion and lust fueled by desire, and that had us moving at our frenzied pace. I felt the muscles inside of her start to flutter around me, and I grabbed her wrist, penetrating her with my fangs. That was enough to send me over the edge and we both reached our peaks together.

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

I had just finished moving the rest of boxes down from Sookie's dirty and dingy attic and I was covered in grime once again. Sookie and I had showered not long before she had fallen asleep. Now I was miserably filthy once again. As a vampire, with my senses so heightened, I could smell the dust and mold that clung to the boxes and now to me. I knew there would be no use in bathing now since I would have to return said boxes to the attic once the search for answers was complete, so I tolerated it.

I decided to go through the boxes that Sookie had asked me to pull down for her. It took almost two hours at Vampire speed. I couldn't imagine how long it would have taken at human speed. I know that Sookie wanted to do this together, but I knew we would not be able to stay here tonight as she had wanted. I worried a bit that she would be angry with me, since she was so adamant about no one rummaging through her Grandmother's things. Only the need for answers and my pragmatic nature spurred me on. I felt that if she was angry with me, she would soon forgive. She did love me whether she admitted to it or not, and sometimes it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

I was going through the contents of the last box when a sleepy Sookie walked out into the small spare room we planned on using to go through boxes. "Eric! You went through them?" Tears welled in her eyes and she rubbed them with a clenched fist. She was still in the night shirt she had put on after our shower together. It feel to her knees and had a little yellow bird on it. She looked adorable despite her ire.

"Lover..." I stood and was in front of her before she could storm off. She was radiating hurt and anger. I expected her to be mad, but I found I didn't like to feel this directed at me. I spoke quickly, "I was only sorting things so you would not have to spend so much time going through everything. I apologize." She stood there quietly staring at me, glaring with her emotions. I thought she might ask me to leave, or rescind my invitation. _'Fuck. Why is this relationship stuff so complicated?' _

"Did you find anything?" she asked through pursed lips and I suddenly let out an unnecessary breath of relief and nodded. I had found something, a key, an old key, and not the portal opening kind, but the safety deposit kind they have at banks. It said Old Bank of the US on one side and on the other the number eleven. I held it out for her and she took it from me.

"Where did you find this?" she said as her anger morphed into curiosity as she studied it.

"In between some linens. It was in this." I handed her a small blue silk pouch that was embroidered with a crest that showed a symbol of a dove. She ran her fingers over the small pouch.

"I have never seen this before." she said turning it over to get a look at the back, which was embroidered in the same way. She walked over to the small bed and sat down. I followed her but did not attempt to touch her just yet.

"Eric, where do you think this bank is? I haven't seen any banks in the area with that name." She looked up at me and the outrage was gone from her eyes.

"We will find out, Lover." I said as my cell phone rang. The sound of it made Sookie jump just a little. I saw it was Pam and answered.

"What is it?"

"Eric, I think you and Sookie better get down here." Pam sounded more excited than usual. I reached out to our bond and I could tell she was concerned and anxious, but excited. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Tell me." I ordered. The only ones that would dare show up unannounced were The Fae or the Queen.

"The Queen is here." she said in a low voice.

"Shit! We are on our way." I hissed and hung up.

I turned to Sookie and she looked as frightened as she felt. "Sookie, we must go immediately. Please dress so we can leave." I immediately regretted not taking that shower, but I could wash myself while Sookie dressed. It wouldn't take me but a minute. I could not see the Queen looking like a vagabond.

"What is it?" she asked getting to her feet.

"The Queen is waiting at the club." I said hurriedly.

"Oh my goodness! Do you think they returned Hadley?" she asked not waiting for a response and scurried out of the room to get dressed. I was not looking forward to this but I hoped we would at least get some of the answers we sought.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

It had been an hour before Sookie and I were walking in the back door to Fangtasia. She held my hand as if it were a life preserver. If I had been human, I was sure she would have broken something. I tried to send her calm, but since we were not yet fully bonded, it had only a small effect on her. _'I hope she bonds with me soon.' _

The twins were standing guard outside my office and I asked them to accompany Sookie into the bar. Apparently Pam had shut the club down when the Queen arrived. I was grateful that this conversation would not be held in the earshot of anyone, human or vampire, outside of our small group. Sookie gave me a confounded look but obeyed when I whispered, "Lover please wait in the bar, I need to assess the Queen's...state." If the Queen was as crazy as Andre had said, then I didn't want her that close to Sookie.

"Alright." she said relieved.

"I will be right in the next room if you need me love." I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me before taking the twins by the arms and dragging them with her.

"Come on, Evan, Ethan and buy me a drink. I think I need one tonight." She looked back at me over her shoulder as she strode off. I turned to the door to my office and my hand hovered over the knob for a second before I composed myself and focused on what I needed to do. After several seconds, I swung open the door to see the Queen sitting behind my desk and Pam sitting the chair in front of it. Nikolai was sitting on the couch but Christian was no where be found._ 'He must be with the Fairy.'_

All eyes swung to me as the Queen said, "It's about time you showed up Eric. I was about to send a search party." She seemed to be herself, although her appearance was disheveled, she was as snarky as ever, only her eyes betray the wear of recent events. She looked like she had not fed in a while, and the dark circles ringing her eyes confirmed it.

"Your Majesty." I said and bowed my head to her. "I apologize for my lateness. If I had known that you would be treating us with a visit, I would have been here with bells on." I said walking over to the couch and sitting on the opposite end from Nikolai.

"Cut the shit, Northman. You know why I am here." she sneered.

I kept my expression even. "Andre told me you were missing your bonded. Was she found?"

"Would I be here if she was?" she screeched. "As far as Andre goes, he will be punished for his treatment of me. He is lucky if I don't put him to death for his treason! He thinks I am crazy, but I'm not!" She slammed her fists on my desk and it groaned. "He is the one that is crazy with his Barbie doll collection and his eBay addiction. Did you know I had to convert one of the out buildings to hold them all? He has the nerve to call me crazy and lock me up!"

_'Oh yeah, her and her child are the picture of sanity...and what the hell is a Barbie doll?'_ We all stayed silently watching, it was not often a vampire had a nervous breakdown, let alone a Queen.

"I know that bastard Fintan has my Hadley! I just don't know where to find him!" She sobbed, slumping down in the chair, then sliding to the floor. After a moment she crawled over to me on her hands and knees and began to beg, her tear streaked face made her look even more frenetic. "Eric, please. You have to help me find her." She was totally off her rocker, as Pam would say. Sophie-Anne had always been a little eccentric, but this was maniacal. '_There is no way that this could be bonding sickness. Maybe she is spelled?' _

"You must help me Viking! You're the oldest and strongest Vampire in my retinue. Find my Hadley! Please! Please!" she pleaded.

"My Queen..." I said uncomfortably as she reached out and grasped my hands in hers. I had never seen her so pitiful or deranged. "I will do everything I can." I answered not knowing what to say. I did not want to set her off again. I stood then pulling the Queen to her feet. She looked confused for a moment so I said, "Sophie-Anne...are you headed back to New Orleans now? In case your bonded returns." I was sure unleashing a mentally unstable Queen out into the populous was not the best idea but there was no way in hell I was going to have her stay here. I had enough guests in my basement.

"Yes...yes...I must go back. If my Hadley returns and I am not there, she will think I left her." I began to walk her to the door. I would call Andre as soon as she left. _'I think I will send Evan to follow her and make sure she returns to her estate safely.' _

As soon as I had Sophie-Anne out the back door, I headed back into my office. I called to Evan as I did so and he was behind me before I crossed the threshold. "Yes Sherriff?" He said bowing.

"Follow the Queen to make sure she goes back to New Orleans and then return here. Do not interfere. only observe. Damage control, only if necessary. If anything happens call me." I ordered and I walked over to my desk and sat.

"As you wish, Sheriff." Evan replied and took off after the Queen.

"She is fucking insane!" Pam blurted as soon as Evan left the room.

"Pam's right. The Queen has lost her faculties. She is a menace!" Nikolai agreed. "You know, if a takeover is not already in motion, one soon will be. These monarchs are like vultures picking the bones of the near dead and I am sure they will be circling." Nikolai was right. If the Queen was not returned to her former self and soon, someone would seize the throne. _That _would be dangerous for me and mine.

I looked over to Pam, "Get Andre on the phone and tell him about the Queen." Pam pulled out her phone as she got up and left the room. "Nikolai, where is Christian?" I asked just as there was a loud crackle of thunder and the building shook. Nikolai and I both stood fully alarmed as a gut wrenching scream rang out, cutting through the silence like a knife.

**.~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the delay but FF was having issues and I couldn't up load anything. Anyways, did you like the cliffie? (**laughs evilly**) Please don't forget to show this story some love and review. XOXO

PS: Sorry there will be no Sookie POV, too many of you were against it, in case you were wondering. =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_'Sookie.' _Was my only thought as I sped out of my office and into the bar. The scene before me had me in a rage. Preston stood behind Sookie, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other held a sword defensively in front of the two of them. Pam and Ethan were already advancing on them, and Nikolai was at my side growling menacingly. I had no fucking idea how he managed to get free. _'I guess I should have asked how long the effects of the pie would last...How did he get past Christian?' _

"Let me go!" Sookie yelled struggling against Preston's grip, and failing to get free. The fear was rolling off her and her eyes met mine pleadingly, begging me to save her. I wanted nothing more than to rip off the fairy's head. I frantically glanced around the room for a way to get to this asshole without having Sookie get hurt.

"Stay calm, Princess." Preston ordered. "These vampires have drugged us. I'll have us out of here in a moment. It is not safe to stay here." I could feel Sookie go into a complete panic. I was relieved that he did not blame her for the pie incident and I said nothing to dispute his accusations.

"NO! Let me go!" Sookie said and bit the Fairies arm._ 'Shit! Not good.'_

"Are you trying to incite a bloodbath?" Preston said through gritted teeth as he began to glow a bit brighter. The scent of the blood was lessened but still hung in the air.

"Unhand her now Fairy or prepare to take your last breath." I hissed, while taking a few steps forward. _'Why has he not teleported them away? He still must be weak.' _I knew I didn't have much time before he took her from me. The four of us circled around the Fairies.

Pam's eyes were now glazed over. She was close to being lost to the bloodlust and I used our bond to keep her from losing control. "You would do well to listen to my maker Fairy." she spat, "Although I truly hope you don't." She sniffed the air and licked her lips. "You smell so sweet. I wouldn't mind a little taste."

"STAY BACK! You're making a mistake Northman. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into!" Preston's grip on Sookie tightened and she let out a yelp of pain. Pam and Ethan stopped in their tracks. They were about ten or so feet from them and Nikolai and I were a little farther out. My rage had reached it's peak and I knew if I got my hands on the Fairy now, he would not survive.

"And what, pray tell, have I gotten myself into Fairy!" I demanded taking another step closer. I was tired of these Fairy games. You may think vampires are devious, but the fairies are much more so, and their motives are always unclear.

"A family feud that could lead to war! If you value your undead existence you will relinquish your claim on the Princess as it will only lead to your demise." Preston sneered, looking way to happy about that prospect.

Sookie looked like she had been slapped in the face. I felt a jolt of anguish, as she turned her head and looked up at Preston. "NO!" She blurted. I wasn't sure if she was protesting my demise or my relinquishing my claim of her._ 'I will not let either of those things happen.' _

"Never!" I growled out just as three Fairies armed to the hilt and dressed in armor appeared in the room taking a defensive stance around Preston and Sookie. A bloodbath was looking inevitable.

Preston smiled at me in a smug way. "You should have known I would not walk into the lion's den without an exit strategy." Just then, several more "pops" were heard and the Prince himself was standing before us with two guards at his side. He was glowing like the sun itself and his long white hair floated around his head, looking almost as if he were under water. He was dressed in a fine black suit and held a cane whose handle was the head of a dragon. It looked to be silver and I would have been willing to bet the cane sheathed a sword.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Prince Niall Brigant said directing his question to Preston.

Preston looked sheepish for a moment before he gave the Prince a deep nod of his head. "The Vampires drugged the Princess and I before taking me captive to torture us for information, my Lord." '_Wow, that does sound pretty bad when he puts it like that.'_

Niall looked to me then. "Is this true Norseman?" His expression did not belie his true feelings on the matter.

I considered for a moment how I would respond, but before I could answer Sookie spoke up. "IT'S NOT TRUE! I did it! It's my fault, not Eric's." If my heart was beating it would have stopped in that moment. Everyone in the room stared at her wide eyed. But her eyes were only on me. _ 'She is taking the blame for me...us?' _

"It was an honest mistake. A friend of mine said the berries made a delicious pie. I had no idea that it would have this effect on Fairies. By the time the Vampires rose, Preston and I already had eaten the pie. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt anyone. It's my fault." Sookie said hastily, her explanation sounded reasonable, I was finding that my lover was cunning when put on the spot. But as she began to sob, my chest felt as if it was ripping in two. I longed to remove Preston's arms from his body and pull Sookie into my own. I could barely keep myself rooted in this position.

"If that is true Princess, then why was the short Vampire attempting to interrogate me in the basement." Preston quipped with a confused look on his face. Niall looked interested in her answer.

"That was my doing." I stated as my eyes burned into hers for a moment before I shifted them to the Prince. I could not sit back and let her try to shield us when we should be the ones shielding her. '_My Sookie is brave and loyal.' _"An unforeseen opportunity arose. I would have to be a dolt not to take it. Can you say you would you have done anything differently, Niall, if the roles were reversed?" Niall just gave me a speculative look so I continued, "If a vampire showed up amongst your band of Fairies, would you not be suspicious? Especially when he was sent here by someone who claims to be your..." I paused for a second not quite sure how to classify what Sookie was to me, then continued, "chosen mate's grandfather." It sounded wrong even to my own ears as she was so much more.

Niall lifted his eyebrows and the glow of his skin dulled until it was barely visible. His posture relaxed as he looked between Sookie and I. "Release her." he ordered and Preston just froze for a moment looking stunned. Niall gave him a sharp look and Preston reluctantly released Sookie. I opened my arms before I could even think of anything else and she ran into them like a scene in one of Sookie's romance novels, but at the moment I was too relieved at the turn of events to even consider how it looked to anyone else.

My arms wrapped around her like a cocoon, and she buried herself in my chest. The ache I had felt was subsiding as I took in her scent. When I returned my attention to the room everyone was watching us. Niall cleared his throat and looked over to Preston. "Pardloe return to the palace and take those three with you." Preston did not look happy about it when Niall added, "We will speak when I return."

"Yes your Majesty." Preston said and bowed before they teleported from the room, leaving only Niall and two royal guards. It was apparent the Prince planned to speak instead of fight.

"Is there somewhere for us to speak privately?" Niall asked looking around at the vampires who had not moved from their positions.

I looked to Nikolai and he relaxed his posture but did not move. Then I looked to Pam, "Check on Christian and see what has become of him." She nodded and took off without argument.

"We can speak in my office." I offered. I did not release Sookie from my embrace but quickly picked her up and held her bridal style, her arms were around my neck like vice. She seemed to be afraid to let me go and I had no plans to do so. I did not wait for Niall's answer and I turned to stalk back to my office. Niall followed after ordering his guards to stay out in the bar. Nikolai and Ethan kept their eyes on them.

Once in my office and sat behind my desk with Sookie still in my grasp, refusing to let her go. When Preston had her, I feared she would be taken from me. A fear that I could still feel running through my veins like fire. I loathed the feeling, vulnerability doesn't suit me.

Niall closed the door and took a seat on the couch. He seemed to make himself comfortable. "The Fairy who came to see you was my brother Rogan." He stated as if he was saying the weather outside was cold.

"Are you truly my great grandfather?" Sookie asked softly, interrupting Niall.

Niall looked to Sookie with a much softer expression than he had been giving me. "Yes, my dear. You are my great-granddaughter."

_'It's confirmed. My Sookie really is a Fairy Princess and all mine.' _

"Where have you been all this time? How come you haven't shown up until now? I was all alone for so long thinking that I was a freak." It was like a damn broke as she spoke, the hurt apparent in her voice, her emotions were so turbulent.

"I promised my son that I would not interfere. It was safer this way." Niall looked a bit offended.

"Safer! I spent my life being tormented by my disability and then you leave Hadley and I in the clutches of Uncle Bartlett! You and my grandfather didn't keep us safe from him! And where do I even start with Jason…he's a mess!" _'Who is Uncle Bartlett? What did he do to her?'_

"I am sorry you had hard times growing up. If I had not been forbidden to, I would have contacted you sooner. But it wasn't until Fintan..."

"Hard times?" she interrupted and laughed bitterly, before she registered what Niall was about to say and her ire morphed instantly, "My grandfather is dead?" I could feel a bit of grief coming from her and I stroked her back to calm her, as well as myself. Being tied to Sookie was an emotional roller coaster.

"Yes, child. He has gone to the Summerlands."_ 'I thought I had heard of Fintan's death.' _Niall looked rueful for a second before he changed the subject, "I do not wish to speak of it now. Someday I will share it with you. But for now, let's focus on the problems at hand." he said regally and straightened his suit jacket.

"Tell me what is going on Niall." I demanded. "I have Fairies popping in and out of my establishment, and putting my Sookie in danger. The Queen is a mess, my tracker was given his final death, and I have two Were's that are now poodles. Do you care to explain what the hell kind of Fairy bullshit we have seemed to have stepped in here?"

Niall narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, "Rogan wishes to take my throne from me. He is doing things in my name to smear my reputation and it seems as if he is trying to start a war between the vampires and myself. He wishes me to look weak and unstable before he attempts to take me out. I had Preston infiltrate his group of terrorists. I was aware that you would be meeting with Rogan tomorrow night. I planned on dropping in at that time but the events of tonight have altered those plans."

My anger rose at his words and I moved Sookie from my lap, standing and setting her back on my chair. I stood right in front of her and placed my hands on top of my desk and leaned toward him. "You would use my Sookie as bait for your enemies and you use my area to do it in?" I growled. It took every ounce of my will power to keep from tearing the Prince into tiny shreds.

"I could not risk Rogan finding out I knew of his plans before I found Hadley. It was only last night that her location was revealed. I have warriors standing by to take her by force as soon as I dispatch Rogan tomorrow night."

I didn't give a shit about Hadley, but he willingness to put my Sookie in danger was pissing me off. "What makes you think I will let you use her in this way?"

"Wait just a second Eric!" Sookie stood. She was obviously angry. "No one is going to decide what I will or will not do. Don't speak like I am not in the room." she said shaking her finger at both me and Niall. Only my lover would be brave enough to chastise two creatures as old and powerful as Niall and I.

I noticed that Niall had a strange look on his face as if he just realized something. A small smile crept onto his lips as he looked at her. "You are definitely of my blood, child. I can feel your spark and your spirit and passion rival my own. You remind me so much of Fintan. Tell me, do you love this Vampire?"_ 'Now __**this**__ I want to hear.' _

I turned to look at her and she looked up at me for just a moment, the bond was fluttering with too many emotions to track, when she said, "Yes." _'Who knew one little word could make me feel so utterly, stupidly, crazily happy. She loves me.' _Even in the presence of Niall, I could not hide my smile. I was filled with a craving to return every ounce of what I was feeling to her. I wanted more than anything to make her as utterly, stupidly, crazily happy as I was.

"Then I have a proposition for you." Niall paused, looking from Sookie to me, "Assist me in this matter with Rogan and I will give you two my blessing to pledge. I will also return Hadley to the Queen and smooth over any problems my enemies have caused. Are you willing?"

"Yes." Sookie said just as I said "No."

Sookie looked up at me, "Why?" The wave of rejection that rippled through the bond was staggering.

"I will not risk you." I said gently. "I would pledge to you with his permission or not." As I said the words, I knew them to be true. Sookie's lips were on mine as she threw herself in my arms. I pulled her tighter to me as our lips parted and our tongues duels for supremacy. I was lost in the warmth of her, the smoothness of her skin, the thumping of her racing heart, and her love and desire that seemed to be pumping through every cell in my body. All thoughts of the Fairy Prince, who sat merely feet from us, were lost in this rapturous moment. _'This woman will be the death of me.' _

After what seemed like an eternity, Niall cleared his throat and Sookie blushed a deep red as she extracted herself from me. She looked at me for a moment longer before turning to Niall. "We'll do it." she stated with finality.

"Sookie!" I said shocked. _'Did I not just tell her I would not risk her?' _

"Eric, I'll be fine. Niall and his guards will be here, and our vampires. I'll be fine. Isn't that right Great Grandfather?"

"Yes. We will make sure nothing happens to her. I know that Fae working with the Vampires is a bit unorthodox, but the alliance would be advantageous for us all. This course of action will rid us of the problems at hand. You set up the meeting for tomorrow night and I will set up to have an armed force waiting nearby before you even wake. When Rogan arrives, we will attack. "

I knew he was right, but I could not shake the feelings of concern for her safety. If it had been anyone else playing as the bait, I would have happily sent them in without another thought. I acquiesced though. I would be there to make sure she was safe. "Fine, but if something happens to her, there will not be a force in the world that will stop me from taking your head."

Just then there was a knock at the door. _'Mother Fucker!' _ "I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY THAT IF THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT...!"

Nikolai opened the door then and strode in followed by one of the Fairy guards. I was thinking it would be Pam. I didn't expect this. "You will turn him back!" He spat at Niall and to Niall's credit he did not even flinch at the very angry and very old vampire. Nikolai held out his hand and to my surprise in it was a disgusting rat. _'Is that Christian?'_

"I take it that is the short vampire that Preston spoke of. The interrogator?" Niall said with a smile on his face. I itched to wipe it off.

"This is my child and if you do not turn him back I will have no problem starting the next Fae-Vampire war." Nikolai snarled.

"Watch your tone, Vampire. You will show me respect! I have every intention to have this rat and the poodles returned to their original state." Niall turned to the Fairy guard and nodded. The guard slowly approached Nikolai's outstretched hand and then did something I thought I would never see, he said a few words then kissed the rat. Fucking kissed it! Christian or not…it was a dirty nasty rat. I was appalled, fascinated, and disgusted all at once.

Sookie let out an "Uhgg." sound but stared on, fascinated.

Nikolai was so startled he dropped the rat just as it began to shimmer and change back into Christian…well his normal form. Within a minute he was naked and crumpled in the floor. Nikolai was by his side in an instant. "Christian, are you well?"

Christian sat up slowly, all the while his body twitched unnervingly. "F...F...F...Fine. J..Just...a..mmm...momment."

"Is he okay?" Sookie asked as she made a move to get closer to Christian, but I held her back. I had no idea how this would effect Christian and I didn't want her too close.

"He will be fine child. The transition back can be a little taxing, but there is no permanent damage." Niall looked over to the rat kissing guard, "Take care of the Were's as well." The guard nodded and took off out of the office. Niall was alone now with a room full of Vampires.

_'If I ever wanted to take him down, now would be the time.' _

As if Niall knew what I was thinking he said, "Great Granddaughter, I must take my leave. I do hope we can spend some time together in the future. " He smiled at her and then looked to me. "Norseman, I entrust the care of my great-granddaughter to you. Preston will come back tomorrow before nightfall. Make sure he gets the information about the meeting and the plan as soon as you have the final details. Then we will coordinate the attack. I do hope that this alliance between us can last even after the situation with Rogan is taken care of." he said and disappeared from the room.

"Fucking Fairies." Nikolai growled as he helped Christian to stand. Christian's twitching seemed to be subsiding some, but it was going to be a long night.

**.*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************.**

It wasn't until a while later that we all came together to discuss our plan of action and the events of the night. I was irritated to find out that my basement was a burnt mess and we were lucky Preston didn't burned the place down. Apparently, the Fairy was spelled and when Christian touched his skin with iron it set off that spell. The scream had come from Christian as he changed from vampire to rat. The loud booms we had heard were Preston's attempts to shoot Christian (in his rat form) with fire balls from his hands. Unfortunately Compton ws unscathed by the attack and remained in his box prison. When Preston gave up trying to burn Christian to a crisp, he teleported to Sookie and waited for backup.

By the time we got through the tale, Christian seemed back to being himself, for the most part, and Nikolai had calmed. Pam sat across from Sookie and me, and kept shooting smirks over to Christian, while Ethan stood guarding the door. I went on to explain what Niall had spoken to us about and my idea of how this ambush should go down.

When I finished and everyone was silently contemplating what I had just said, I ran my fingers up and down Sookie's arm while she sat on my lap. I was distracted by the way gooseflesh formed behind the trail of my fingers as they caressed her skin. Every now and then she would shiver, causing her to wiggle in my lap. I was enjoying the friction but found I was eager for more. I leaned into her neck, closing my eyes, and I ran the tip of my nose from her shoulder up to the spot behind her ear that made her squirm. Sookie was struggling to keep her breathing even but it was definitely growing shallow as the fragrance of her arousal began wafting around me, enticing me like a slow seduction. _'How long must I wait to be alone with her?' _ When I opened my eyes, I realized I was not the only one in the room that seemed a little...fidgety. After being so close to the Fae and a fight, I was sure there was not a vampire in the room who was not up for blood and a good, long fuck right about now. I was sure that Sookie's reaction to my touch was not helping any and I caught a few hungry glances that were shot her way.

"It's a good plan. It should be easy enough to pull off as long as this Rogan doesn't show up with a full contingent." Nikolai agreed, interrupting my thoughts. He licked his lips as he watched Sookie. I was covetous and more than a little smug…after all, Sookie was mine and only I would get to enjoy her pleasures...ever.

I stood up abruptly, sweeping Sookie up in my arms, and she giggled delightfully. "If there is nothing else. Sookie and I will be headed home. Pam, close up. Nikolai, I am sure I will see you before dawn. Everyone else, see you first thing tomorrow night." I did not even wait for their reply before speeding out the back door and taking to the air.

I could not shake the thought of her telling Niall she loved me. I knew I felt something from her that I thought was love but I wanted to hear her say the words. I was determined that before the night was through, I would have her quivering in my arms as she said the words l longed to hear.

**.*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************.**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left reviews, added this story to their favorites, and put it on alert. I love to hear your thoughts and reactions and humbly thank you! Next chapter should have a dash of lemon...yum!

XOXOX


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Eager are we?" Sookie asked and giggled. I had her held to me tightly as I flew us towards my home.

I growled playfully at her, "Always, Lover, I can't resist you, especially when you smell like that." I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent mixed with the smell of Fae._ 'Delicious.'_

"Like what?" she asked, lifting her head from my shoulder to look at me.

"Like heaven, Lover." I leaned in and whispered in her ear as I landed us in the back yard of my home.

Sookie shivered as I placed her on her feet. I reached out and grabbed her hand and she gave me a sweet smile as she laced her fingers with mine. I can't not adequately explain the simple comfort that having her hand in mine gave me. My first instinct was to fight the feeling. It's dangerous to feel that comfortable and I have not stayed alive this long by giving into such a luxury. But I found myself asking the question of _'What kind of life is it I am leading?'_ Before I met Sookie I thought I was content, but since she had come into my life, I had come to realize that something had been missing. Something that gave living that extra spark of mirth.

We walked together into the house and as we took off our shoes, the grumble of Sookie's stomach reminded me that I had not taken care of her needs properly, so I lead her into the kitchen. "Lover, you are hungry." I stated as I realized I was as well.

"So are you." she replied, as if she heard my thoughts. I looked down at her questioningly. "I can feel it. Your _need_." she said softly and her blush spread across her face as she glanced away. It was not just her blood I _needed_.

I dropped her hand as we arrived in the kitchen and lifted her chin so that she was looking me in the eyes. Without a second thought, I opened up the bond to her and pushed my desire for her through our shared blood as intensely as I could. Sookie's eyes closed and she swayed where she stood. I pulled her to me and held her to keep her steady. When she regained her composure, she pulled back from me and I frowned at her, disappointed at the loss of her warmth.

Sookie didn't say a word as she looked into my eyes and placed her hands on my chest. She pushed me gently backward until I was leaning back against the counter. Another hunger was taking over as Sookie was taking control. I was ecstatic at the thought. My cock stiffened and I found myself taking deep unneeded breaths of anticipation.

Sookie slid her hands down my chest until she reached the top of my pants. She pulled my shirt out of my waistband and began unbuttoning my shirt from the bottom up. When she reached the top she leaned up and kissed me, running her tongue over my fangs as she pushed the shirt from my shoulders, exposing my chest. She pulled back with her eyes locked to mine for a moment, almost asking for permission, before she leaned forward to run her tongue over my nipple. She wrapped her soft lips around it, sucking and flicking it with her tongue, while her hand rubbed and pinched the other, teasing me. I let my head fall back as I soon as I felt her teeth scrap across my skin. "Harder Lover..." I moaned and she bit me just a little harder. I felt the trails of warmth down my sides as her fingers moved downward over my skin to the front of my pants. I immediately opened my eyes and looked down at my lover to watch was she was doing to me. It was more than erotic to watch this enthralling woman use her heavenly body to bring me such pleasure._ 'Please, don't stop.'_

Sookie unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them pulling them down as she sunk to her knees. I lifted each leg allowing her to remove them completely. When I was fully naked, Sookie sat back for a moment and just admired my body. I was slightly disappointed that she was still clothed, but I couldn't wait to see what my Fairy Princess had in store for me. I could barely wait for her to touch me again.

After a moment she pushed back up on her knees and placed each one of her hands at my ankles. Slowly her fingertips moved up my calves, to my thighs, and around to my bottom where she squeezed and kneaded my cheeks. She placed open mouthed kisses all over my skin. I gripped the edge of the counter top as if it was my only tie to sanity. I groaned, "Sookie..." as my eyes closed for a moment as I forced myself not to take her. She had not even touched me where I longed to be touched, yet I was totally ready to burst from her attentions. _'This woman is perfect...perfect.' _ My eyes shot open when I felt her hot little mouth move over my tip. Her hands went around my base, encasing all that she could not take into her mouth, moving her hand in time with her mouth. It was pure, sweet bliss. The sweet fluid of her mouth began lubricating my rock hard erection as she moved it in and out slowly, her perfect lips conforming to every contour, and it was not long until she had me almost bucking into her.

"Lover... my lover...I'm going to come...Oh gods...yes...don't stop...yes...Ahhhh..." I bellowed incoherently as she increased her speed, I gripped her hair tightly with one hand as I crushed the edge of counter with the other. I was weak in the knees as I exploded, reaching my peak. Sookie moaned lusciously as she took everything that I gave her, licking and sucking me through my aftershocks. I have had many lovers, but Sookie was by far the best I had ever had.

I released her hair as she release her hold on me and she smiled up at me licking her lips as I held my hand out to her to help her stand. She took my hand and I pulled her up and kissed her passionately, tasting myself on her lips. I felt myself stir again, and I knew if I did not release her, I would take her right there. The kitchen was becoming my favorite room in the house. I instantly decided that my next home would have a humungous kitchen with lots of counter space. At that moment though, after what Sookie had just done for me, I wanted to take her back to my resting place and give her as much pleasure as she had given me.

I pulled back from her and cupped her face with my hand. "Lover grab something to eat so we can retire to my chamber."

"Alright." she said a little breathlessly. Her arousal was evident and it was if her blood was calling me to her. Calling me to satisfy every one of her _needs _and a few of my own. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out what looked like a small pre-made sandwich.

I frowned at her, "My love, surely that is not enough." I shook my head. She needed to keep her strength up if I was to be taking her blood and pushing her body to the edge of euphoria.

"It's enough." she said dismissively as she walked toward me. I stepped around her and went over to the fridge. There was a bowl of some sort of mixed fruit so I grabbed that before I turned back to Sookie.

"I can't eat all of that." she said, eying the rather large bowl of fruit.

"We shall see, Lover." I said reaching for her hand and pulling her with me to my lair.

When we got settled downstairs, Sookie sat on the couch and ate her sandwich while I sat next to her watching her intently. I had not bothered to put on clothes and her eyes roamed my body freely. Every now and then I would pick a piece of fruit and feed it to her. The way her lips wrapped around my fingers made me think of how she had her lips wrapped around other things, and I grumbled with my own growing hunger.

It wasn't long before I could not take the sweet torture of my temptress and I scooped her up and took her back to my bed. I laid her down softly, as if she was the most delicate and precious thing in the world, and to me, she was. I quickly divested her of her clothing so I that I could worship at her glorious temple. My fangs ached as my eyes devoured her body, from the swell of her hips to her bountiful breasts. She was stunning in her glory. _'My princess...my goddess...my Sookie...' _

I must have said it aloud, because Sookie replied, "My Eric..." and as she laid on her back, she reached her hand out to me and I took it, letting her pull me to her. I rested myself between her legs hovering over her, careful not to crush her with my weight. I ran my fingertips down the side of her face before I snaked my hand around to the back of her head and wove my fingers in her soft hair. I pulled her head off the bed and brought her lips to mine. My lips moved from hers, trailing kisses across her chin to her neck. The pulse of her blood was usually strongest there, but at that moment, Sookie's blood was rushing to someplace much lower, and I moved down her body in search of her warmest spot. On my way down, I paid a visit to show my appreciation of her voluptuous breasts. Sookie seemed to respond most auspiciously to my worship of her with her soft moans and sighs. I could not help but to draw a little blood as I nipped, sucked and licked at her magnificently taut nipples. I took my time, giving them the attention they deserved, and sealed the small wounds before venturing further south.

When I reached the spot where I longed to bury myself. I looked up at my lover, who's eyes had rolled back in the pleasure of my touch. Every reaction she had to me spurred me on further, igniting my need to take her. "Look at me, Lover..." I commanded as I slid two fingers into her slick center. Her gaze fixed with mine as I moved in and out of her. I leaned down and ran my tongue over her most sensitive nerve bundle and she bucked to get more friction. I placed my free hand on her hip and held her to the mattress. I continued to circle her clit with my tongue, sucking and flicking at it in a delicious rhythm. Her body respond by twitching and quivering under my touch. She was unparalleled in her pleasure and I prayed to the Gods I could keep her.

My restraint broke when Sookie's breathing became ragged and she cryed out, "Eric...please...my Eric...I can't take it...Oh...Oh...Oh God!" I sent her over the edge then and she breathtakingly came apart under me. I was no where near done with her. I watched as she recovered from her orgasm and I sucked the sweet nectar of my lover's release from my fingertips.

I positioned myself at her entrance and her eyes came back to mine. I could see the love in her eyes and I was sure it was mirrored by my own. I pushed into her slowly and every cell in my body was consumed by hers. My own eyes rolled back as I filled her to the hilt. I stopped moving for a moment before Sookie brought me back into the moment, "Eric...look at me lover."

My eyes flew open and I felt a rush of desire so strong I was sure Sookie could feel what her words did to me. I pulled back out slowly relishing the feeling of her tight muscles gripping me, attempting to keep me inside of her. When I only the tip of my throbbing manhood was still inside of her I pushed back in and repeated the mantra in my head, _'Mine...perfect...so right...mine...all mine...my Sookie.' _

I continued to torture both of us at this slow pace for a while, until I the need to be closer to her had me changing our position. Being careful not to separate the two of us, I rolled us over, putting her on top and leaning up so we were chest to chest, her legs wrapped around me. I placed my forehead against hers, and we were nose to nose as I let her deeply affectionate eyes take me in. I gripped her bottom to hold her as close as was physically possible. We ground ourselves against each other, absorbed in the sweet friction of our movements. I never wanted it to end, nothing else mattered, only me and her and this mind shattering rapture. I moved my lips to the soft spot on her shoulder and I slid my fangs into her once again, drinking in her essence. When Sookie reached her precipice, she said the words I longed to hear, "I love you Eric." and much to my surprise, bit my shoulder. As she drank from me, the bond burst open and it was like a wall that had been between us had crumbled by the sheer force of it.

"I love you too, my Sookie!" I moaned as the sensations overtook me, and her fluttering silken walls milked my cool seed from me as I roared with my climax.

I felt like my body was a live wire and I wished I could stay just like this forever. I sealed the small wounds I had made on her neck before I rested my head on her shoulder as she did the same. We held each other for a while shaking and shuttering with every slight movement.

Much to my regret, we finally peeled ourselves from one another and laid side by side on the bed. I didn't like the space between us, so I pulled her to me and she laid her head on my chest. I loved to have her so close to me. The intimacy we shared was unparallelled. This whole experience was completely new to me and I knew I only wanted to share this with her, and her alone. I was in a state of pure bliss, and I never wanted to be anywhere else, but with her. She was my bonded now, my everything. _'M__in sannaste kärlek.'_

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

After Sookie fell asleep, I worked finalizing the plans for tomorrow night. Niall had contacted me when Preston informed him of the time and place we were meeting, which was a warehouse just outside of Shreveport at midnight. It was still in my jurisdiction, so that would work in my favor. Andre had also decided to come up from New Orleans with a contingent of vampires, just in case things went wrong, then they would be on standby. The plan was to have them moved during the day to a safe house of the Queen about a half hour outside of Shreveport. They would be our plan B. I had also placed a couple of Weres in the area to stake out the meeting place during the day. I wanted as few surprises as possible. Pam and Christian were handling the preparations, getting the weapons stashed near the warehouse where we were to have the meeting and organizing the positions of everyone involved. After taking care of a few other minor details, I was feeling more confident about the ensuing fight. It was about an hour before dawn that I heard Nikolai enter the lair.

I wanted to get Nikolai's thoughts on tomorrow night, so I went to the wardrobe and found a pair of sweats and pulled them on. I quietly left the bedroom and made my way to the living room where I found Nikolai sitting on the couch.

"I take it the rest of your night went well brother.' Nikolai said with a smirk.

"Yes, it was most pleasurable." I gave him a smirk right back while taking a seat in the armchair.

"You have bonded with her then?" he asked. My brother was always perceptive.

"Yes." I said shortly. The moment was tender, pure, and something to cherish. It was not something I wanted to share.

"You know," Nikolai began as he leaned back against the couch in a relaxed manner, "Niall might be upset that you bonded before he gave his blessing."

"I don't give a shit about his blessing. I am doing this to keep Sookie safe. She is mine now. She chose me." I huffed._ 'Fucking Fairies.'_

"Eric, you _do_ love her. " Nikolai's grin became huge as it stretched across his smug face. "I watched you when the Fairy had your Sookie in his grasp. The pure pain of it was written clearly on your face as she reached out for you. I think that is what gave Niall pause. Even he could not doubt the explicitness of your feelings for each other."

I was shocked by this. My love for her was so obvious that it was dangerous. I had the sudden urge to take Sookie and run with her. I wished that I could leave all my duties here and go some place quiet, where I was free to express my affection for her, far away from messy vampire politics, Fairies, and nosy house guests. "I do..." I said through gritted teeth. "love her. She has awoken something inside of me and I'm lost to it." I confessed.

"How I envy you brother." he responded unexpectedly. My eyes shot to him in surprise._ 'Nikolai envies me?'_

"_You_ envy _me_?" I asked. I knew there was a lot to envy...my good looks, my riches, and now my Sookie...but it was unlike him to envy anyone.

"What I would not give to have those feelings back again. Being in love is like free falling. The excitement of feeling out of control, being a slave to gravity." Nikolai trailed off for a minute then shook himself, and abruptly changed the subject, "Will you turn her?"

I sat quietly unmoving as I thought about his question. _'Did I want Sookie to be like me? Could I take her human life and give her immortality? Would she want to join me in eternity as my lover, my bonded, and my child?' _ "That is something that I have yet to discuss with Sookie." I responded ambiguously.

Wisely, Nikolai changed the subject once again, "I have to say I am not comfortable about the meeting tomorrow. It will not be a place of our choosing and there will be two bands of Fairies and one group of vampires. We will be outnumbered if this is a trap."

"Nikolai, I have already worked that much out. Andre will send us a contingent of vampires and Niall has already informed me of the time and place. All will be in place before the meeting." I said nonchalantly.

It was Nikolai's turn to be surprised. "Well, brother, I guess you _have_ been up to more than just fucking tonight." _'Smartass.' _

"You know, my life does not revolve around my cock like yours seems to, brother." I retorted.

"If you can't live for love, then why not live by the pull of your cock!" Nikolai crowed merrily. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"How you have survived as long as you have with that philosophy, is beyond my understanding." I countered.

"Oh please. Your sexual exploits are as well know as mine. Don't play modest with me." Nikolai smiled slyly.

"I am not denying that I am well known for my many skills and very large attributes, but I do not put sex before safety."

"Really? Did you take care of business tonight _before or after_ you had your Fairy Princess? Hmmm."

I grinned involuntarily at the thought of it. "Both."

Nikolai laughed hardily, "Case and point."

"Whatever. You have no idea what you're talking about. I did not have her during so I would say that it did not interfere." I argued, but that point had me thinking about having Sookie right there in my office. _'If she had been wearing a skirt, I could have simply unzipped my pants and slid her onto my cock without anyone being the wiser. Sure, the vampires in the room would have picked that up after a while, but they definitely would have known not to say anything about it. I wonder if Sookie could keep a straight face while I fucked her in front of everyone. Damn, probably not. ' _Just the thought was getting me aroused and I looked over to the clock to see how much time I had before dawn._ 'Fuck, not enough.'_

Nikolai cleared his throat breaking into my musings, "Preoccupied Eric?"

"What?" I asked. I must have missed what he said while I was thinking about my Sookie.

"I asked if you plan to be monogamous now that you are in love with the girl."

"Yes. I have already committed to doing so, even before the bond."

This seemed to astonish Nikolai. "Really. So you have not had sex with or fed from anyone else since Sookie?"

"No. How could I? Sookie is a telepath. I can not have her coming to the club and seeing my exploits in the fangbangers minds. Now, especially with the bond, I would never hurt her in that way." _'Why the fuck am I explaining this to him?' _

"I admit I am curious about your bond. I have never bonded myself and I know few that have. I do not think I have once seen a Vampire who bonded with a human for love, but I suppose that any vampire who did would keep it a secret. It is not something one would want to be well known or known at all."

"Nikolai, I am not going to shout my love for Sookie from the rooftops. Of course I will tell anyone who asks that I have bonded to secure an asset of my area and most will not question it." I answered ignoring his dig for information on our bond. How could I even explain something so indescribale? "So enough about me. How was the remainder of your night?" It was my turn to change the subject as I was growing uncomfortable with his line of questioning.

"Fine. My main home will be ready in two weeks and I have purchased two more properties in the area. I think I like it here in Louisiana. Something interesting is always going on." Nikolai's expression was thoughtful. "Tell me...how attached is Pamela to that witch from that club we went to...Mystical."

"You mean Amelia Broadway?" _'Why? Would Nikolai possibly be interested in her?_' Amelia was a fine witch, but she always annoyed me. Pam was fond of Amelia, but I knew they were not exclusive.

"Yes. Amelia Broadway." Nikolai did not elaborate.

"How did you come to meet her?" I thought back to the night at the club and I was sure she did not make an appearance then.

"She came into Fangtasia the other night when you were at Sookie's. She is quiet the little fireball, sassy and sexy. I know Pamela and Amelia have a history, but Amelia seemed more than interested in what I have to offer. She seems diverse in her tastes and I like that quality in a woman."

To say I was dumbfounded would be an understatement. I shook my head, "You need to ask Pam, not me. I do not interfere in her personal relationships." I could feel the pull of the dawn and I added, "I think I will go to rest now. Good day to you brother. I will see you this evening." putting an end to the conversation.

I reentered my room quietly, undressed, and slid back into bed next to my lover. I snuggled up behind her, throwing my arm over her waist and wrapping my large hand over her small one. As the dawn took me, Sookie turned towards me and softly spoke. "I love you, Eric."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

A/N: Well since a lot of you were not happy when I said there was going to be a dash of lemon in this chapter, I decided to pull a Christian and dump in a whole cup. I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a line and let me know. XOXO


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_When I opened my eyes, the brightness of the room nearly blinded me, and I struggled to keep them open. When I was able to focus, I could see I was in my bed, alone, and the wall to my bedchamber was gone. The room was open to a wide green field of swaying grass and wildflowers, it was daytime. The room was shaded, and I wasn't burning, but I was struck with fear for a moment. _'Am I dreaming?'_ I thought, and although rare, vampires do dream, only when I do, even my dreams are filled with night. I don't think I have dreamed of daylight since I was a young vampire. _

_I got up from the bed and realized I was already dressed in clothing. It was similar to the clothing I had worn in my days as a human, a simple pair of brown trousers held up by a cord, a blue tunic, and a pair of brown leather boots. I had not owned an outfit like this since I was turned. I decided that this must be a dream, and it was unusual that I was fully aware that this was a dream, since most of my vampire dreams are more like flashes of memories. This was different. _

_I stepped tentatively to the edge of the room where the floor turned to grass, carefully not standing directly in the light. It was about waist high and swayed with the light breeze. I inhaled deeply smelling the sun and the rich fragrances in the warm air. A sweet smell in the in the breeze drifted by and I looked around trying to trace its source. I reached out into the sunlit area with one hand, and when nothing happened, except for the slight pleasant warming of my skin, I stepped out into it. _

_I closed my eyes and raised my face to the sun, letting it covered me like a warm blanket. I knew I had to be dreaming, but it felt so real. I could feel, smell, and hear everything around me. It was nothing short of amazing and I resolved to give into this fantasy as long as I could. _

_When I opened my eyes, I took a good look around me. The sky was a bright blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds...it was magnificent. In the distance, I saw that giant pine trees surrounded the clearing, standing stoically like a thick fortress around this small piece of paradise. When I turned around to look back at my home, it was no longer there but instead, replaced with the thick pine trees that surrounded this place. It seemed as if I had not stepped out of my home, but a dense forest. I was baffled at this. _

_When I turned back around to look at the clearing, there was now a figure in the field before me . I could tell it was a woman, by her size and shape, and she walked with her hands held out, running them over the tall grass that moved gracefully across my view to the right. She was dressed in a long flowing dress that was swirled in bright vivid colors and although the muted pastel colors from the wildflowers blanketed the area surrounding her, she stood out in contrast. The dress had a slit up the side and when the wind blew, it billowed out behind her as she walked. She had yet to notice me, so I moved slowly toward her. '_Who is she?'

_As I got closer, I could see who this ethereal looking woman was, and when the breeze picked up again I could smell the nectarous perfume of my love. Her hair and skin were glowing golden in the rays of the sun and she never looked more beautiful than she did right now. She continued her slow procession through the grass as if I wasn't there, as if she couldn't see me watching her. Her face was as peaceful as I had ever seen it, and I paused, wondering if I should speak. _

"_Sookie..."I called out so I wouldn't startle her too much with my sudden presence. She didn't answer, or even look in my direction. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something move in my peripheral vision. I whirled, ready to fight if necessary, when I saw Pam walking towards me from the woods. She was dressed in an old style Grecian robe, and her blond hair was piled high on her head. She wore thick gold bands on her wrists and a jewel encrusted crown on her head. As she walked toward me I saw that she was trailed by two large white wolves. Not Weres, but the real deal. I looked at her in confusion._ 'What kind of bizarre dream is this?'

"_Pam?" I questioned, the creature before me looked like my Pam, except for her eyes which were eerily bright green. She shook her head slowly and my eyes widened. I realized I did not feel the bond with my child. _'Who and what is this creature? Is this truly a dream?' _When she was only a few feet from me she stopped and silently stared at me. _

"_I appear as your most trusted." she said and her voice was high, like tinkling bells. '_Definitely not Pam.'

"_Who are you?" I asked and when I looked over to where Sookie had been, she was gone. The field was empty and no longer could I detect my lover. "Where is Sookie?" I asked looking back at the woman who looked like my child but was most certainly not. For some aberrant reason, I did not feel anger or fear, only comfort. _

"_She was never here." the woman said revealing nothing. _

"_I saw her, smelled her, I could almost touch her, she was here." I insisted. _

_The woman just shook her head, but said nothing. The wolves that followed her sat attentive at her side. Their eyes watched me knowingly and vigilantly. "Who are you?" I asked again. _

"_An ally." She held out her hand. She turned it over, exposing her palm and in it was a small glowing ball of light. I was mesmerized as it shimmered and glowed and I could feel it pulsing with power. I had never seen anything like it. _

"_What is it?" I asked in awe of this extraordinary magical object. I felt a peculiarly drawn to it and I moved closer, bending forward slightly to get a better look at it._

"_A spark." she said in a whisper. _

_Absently I reached out my hand to touch it and she pulled it back out of my reach. "It's not for you, vampire." _

"_Then who is it for?" I had hoped she was offering it to me. I irrationally wanted it. _

"_Sookie. Watch." The woman lifted the glowing ball to her chest and held it against her skin. It disappeared into her, and her body glowed as it absorbed the power. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" None of this was making sense. _

"_Go to New Orleans. You will find it there. I must go now." she said reached out and touched my forehead. At that moment, everything went black._

**.*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************.**

I shot straight up in the bed and gasped as if I needed the air. My eyes wildly searched the darkness of the room as warm arms wrapped around me. I looked over to the wall of my bedroom to make sure it was there and it was._ 'It was just a dream.' _I thought, but it was as if I could feel the warmth from the sun still radiating in my skin. I looked down at myself, half expecting to see the outfit I was wearing in my dream, but I was completely naked.

"Eric, are you alright?" Sookie reached up and cupped my cheek. I rested my hand over hers, keeping it there, assuring myself that she was really, truly there. My mind whirled as I ran the dream over in my head. "Eric...you're scaring me. Are you okay?" I could not only hear, but feel Sookie's concern and that pulled me out of my muddled thoughts. _'My bonded.'_

"Yes, lover. I am fine." I said and looked down at her fearful face. "It was only a dream." I released her hand and got up from the bed. I walked over to the wall that had been missing in my dream and ran my hand over it, assuring myself it was just a dream. Sookie looked at me strangely as I did this, but didn't comment.

"Was it bad? I didn't know vampires had dreams." Sookie's voice was soothing and I walked back to her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She moved behind me pressing her breasts against my back, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Not bad..." I said still unsure of what that was, "realistic." I covered her hands with my own, and just sat for a long minute. Sookie silently waited for me to get a grasp on my thoughts. I began to feel more like myself as the dream began to fade some in my mind, but still something felt off.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked gently. Her breath was warm against my neck as her lips pressed against my neck. The motion was soothing, rather than erotic.

"Maybe later, lover." I really wasn't sure how to explain the crazy vision. "What time is it?" Suddenly, I wanted to get out of here, the walls of my bedchamber felt almost confining. I pulled away from Sookie and stood, not waiting for her to answer. I walked over to my wardrobe and quickly dressed in the first things my hands touched. _'What's wrong with me?'_

"It's five-fifteen." She paused for a moment, "Eric, you feel..." Sookie shook her head as if she didn't have the words. She got up off the bed and began to dress as well, choosing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Sookie pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her shoes. As soon as she was through, I grabbed her hand and led her from the room. I was sure she could feel my near desperation to get out of there.

_'Go to New Orleans. You will find it there.' _The words rang through my mind.

Nikolai was sitting in the living room as we emerged. He stood when he saw my face. "What is it?" He asked staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing..." I said releasing Sookie's hand and walking over to my laptop, that was resting on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch and flipped it open. _'What is in New Orleans?' _I thought but then something occurred to me.

"Sookie do you have the key with you?" I asked, looking up at her. Nikolai was looking from Sookie to me in bewilderment, but remained quiet.

"Yes, which one do you want?" Sookie walked over to the bar where her purse sat. She opened it up and pulled out the portal-key and the safety deposit box key. Nikolai's eyes widened, I wasn't sure if he had ever seen a portal-key before.

"The key for the bank." I was not sure why, but something told me that the bank was what we should be looking for in New Orleans.

Sookie handed me the key and put the portal-key in her pocket. I pulled up the internet and typed in the name of the bank and New Orleans. "Old Bank of the US" popped up under the search. I quickly learned it was the oldest bank in New Orleans, and it was off of Royal Street in the French Quarter. I didn't bother to read into it further, I had a hard time believing it was coincidence that my dream told me to go to New Orleans and the safety deposit box was possibly located there.

"Nikolai," I said finally addressing him. "Sookie and I are going to run an errand." I closed the search window and shut down the computer, before I stood. I handed the key back to Sookie and she shoved it into her pocket to join the portal-key.

"Eric, do you think it is wise to run off with the meeting so close at hand?" Nikolai said in an admonishing tone.

"The meeting is not until midnight. We have plenty of time." I said and reached out for Sookie's hand once again. Taking her hand in mine, I pulled her behind me and led her out of my lair. Nikolai followed us, unsatisfied with my short answers.

When we got outside, I felt something inside me ease slightly. I still felt the pull to get moving but it was a little less intense out in the open of the night. I was just going to pull Sookie into my arms to take flight, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eric, wait. Tell me what this is about." Nikolai inquired, again.

_'What can I tell him. I will sound completely insane.' _"Worry not, Brother. We will be back in plenty of time for the fight." I assured him and pulled from his hold on my shoulder. I scooped Sookie up, and did not wait another moment before taking flight. Nikolai could have followed us, but did not.

"Sookie, hold tight and shield your face with my chest. I am going to pick up speed." I warned. The wind whipping against my face did not bother me, but I was sure it would be uncomfortable for Sookie. She complied and I sped up, pushing the limits of my speed.

We arrived in the French Quarter in about an hour. I slowed my speed and I could feel Sookie's relief as I did. I knew the area quite well and it did not take long before I landed us in the alley behind the bank.

I lowered Sookie to her feet and held her until she got her footing. When she did, she ran her hands through her hair and straightened her clothing. I did the same, before we joined hands and made our way around the building to the bank's entrance. It was a two story building, beige in color, with deep green shutters that matched the awnings over the large windows.

Luckily, the bank was still there. Unfortunately, it was no longer a working bank but instead, as the small sign said next to the door, it was a museum. To say I was confused would be an understatement. _'Could I have been wrong in my assessment of the dream?' _

"Eric, it's a museum." Sookie stated, obviously as confused as I was.

"Let's go in and check it out." We had come all this way. _'Maybe the boxes are still here.' _

When walked in the doors it was like stepping back into the 1800's. The walnut paying and receiving teller cage took up most of the room and the walnut floors were highly polished and shined even in the dim light. As I glanced around I could see the large arched door that sat behind the cage. It had to be the vault. The door looked solid and in the center of it was a polished brass door knocker in the shape of a lions head, and on either side was two large locks. Across the room from the teller cage there was a door that was closed. The brass plaque on it read "Employee's only".

"Where is everyone?" Sookie whispered, gripping my hand tightly.

There was no one else in the room that I could see, so I moved us closer to get a better look cage to see where I could break into it, when a short round man with dark rimmed glasses and gray hair stepped out of the "Employee's Only" door. He was dressed in a light gray suit that looked a little too small for his round body.

"Guided tours are available by appointment only." His voice was gruff, and he seemed irritated by our presence. I knew immediately that he was not human. He looked like he might be a hobbit, he reminded me of Dr Ludwig only fatter, bearded, and a male. Their demeanor was quite the same.

"We are not here for a tour." I said looking down on the angry little hobbit.

"What do you want then, I'm a busy busy man. Much to do, much to do." he muttered. Sookie and I looked at each other, obviously both thinking this creature is of unsound mind.

"Sookie..." I said and she pulled out the key and handed it to me.

I held it out for the hobbit to see, "Do you know what this is?"

The hobbit reached up and plucked it from my hand and examined it. He nodded and said "Excuse me sir, I am Mr. Kroth, manager of this bank. I did not realize you were customers. Haven't had one in a while."

"So this is still a working bank and not a museum?" Sookie asked, in awe.

"This is a working bank for supernaturals. We only say we are a museum to keep humans away." Kroth said nonchalantly, before turning from us and walking off to the tellers cage. "Follow me then."

Sookie and I followed him over and he pulled out a set of keys from his suit pocket and unlocked the door to the cage. Mr. Kroth led us to the arched vault door and inserted Sookie's key in one lock and a key of his in the other. The hobbit twisted both keys and took a step back from the door. A loud hiss filled the room as the air escaped from the door as it opened. The smell was musty and it seemed as if the room had not been opened in some time.

"Take this. No light in there." Mr Kroth said and thrust a flashlight and the key to the box at Sookie. She took them nervously and thanked him. I wouldn't need the flashlight but I was sure she would feel better having it.

Sookie clicked on the light and pointed it into the open doorway. The room was empty except for the small boxes that lined the walls and a wooden table that sat in the center. Sookie and I walked in, and as we did, Mr Kroth said, "Number eleven is down at the far end, right side. I'll be in my office, when you are finished come get me and I'll lock up." and strode off.

I quickly found box eleven and I unlocked the small door and pulled the metal box from inside, moving it to the table so we could open it up. Sookie tentatively pulled the lid from the box to expose what was inside.

What was inside, was a small jeweled trinket box, about twice the size of a ring box and shaped as a butterfly. Sookie picked it up and examined it closely. "Eric, it's beautiful." she gasped. "I feel strange when I hold it." she said looking up at me with concern.

"Let me see it, Lover." I said and she handed me the box. As soon as I touched it I could feel the power and it was a power I was familiar with. I handed the box back to Sookie and commanded, "Open it."

She unhooked the clasp at the front and pulled open the box. I was floored as to what was inside. What it revealed was the small glowing ball of light that I had seen in my dream, and that dream was now looking more like a vision.

"What is it?" Sookie asked, entranced with the shimmering ball of energy. She ran her fingers over it and it rippled like water were ever she touched it.

"A spark." I said repeating the words that were said to me. "It's meant for you." The woman in my vision had said that it was for Sookie.

"I feels like it's mine...how do you know?" she said in almost a whisper.

"My dream, or vision, or whatever it was this morning. A woman showed me the spark and told me it was for you. She showed me how you use it as well."

"What? That's what you were dreaming about, a woman?" A felt a pang of jealousy through the bond and I gave her a small smile.

"Sookie, the woman looked like Pam. It was nothing sexual, you were even there for a short while. It was a dream or vision, not reality." I tried to soothe her. _'But was it?'_

"But you said that she told you what this is. That it's mine. Was it really just a dream?" Her jealousy faded and was replaced with worry.

"I can't explain it." I shrugged. _'What can I say to her. Now she knows as much as I?' _

"So what do I do with this?" Sookie carefully took the ball of light from the box and held it in her hand. "It tingles." She said and giggled. I wanted to touch it, but refrained. The woman in my dream had seemed to not want me to touch it.

"The woman held it to her chest and her body absorbed the power." I was reluctant to let Sookie do this. _'What will this do to her?'_

"What will it do to me?" She asked echoing my thoughts.

"I am not sure." I told her honestly.

"We shouldn't do this here." she whispered and reluctantly put the golden ball of light back in the box.

"If at all." I said and I moved to put back the metal box and lock it back up.

Sookie and I made our way out, and went to the office to let Mr. Kroth know we were leaving.

Sookie knocked on the door and the hobbit called, "I'm coming." before he whipped open the door. "All through?"

"Yes, but I have to ask. Who rented this box?" I wanted to know where this "spark" came from.

"Hmmm..." The hobbit said his face in a deep frown. "We usually do not disclose that information."

I growled and bared my fangs. _'Oh, he will when I get through with him.' _Sookie shot me a disapproving look.

"Please Mr. Kroth. I need to know." Sookie pleaded. The hobbit gave her a hard look for a minute, when she added, "It could be a matter of life and death. Please."

"Alright, girl. You wait here and keep your vampire on a leash." he grumbled, going back into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Sookie chastised me for growling at the little man, and after about five minutes, the hobbit came out holding a small yellowing paper card in his hand. It was a good thing too because I was growing impatient.

"The box was rented to a Gersemi Brigant." the hobbit said examining the card closely.

"Who pays for the box?" I asked hoping it would lead to someone who could give us answers. I had never heard of Gersemi Brigant.

"The Law offices of Desmond Cataliades. Now, if there is nothing else..." The hobbit said and Sookie and I took that as our cue to leave.

As soon as we got outside, I gave Cataliades a call but got his answering service. I left a brief message telling him to call me as soon as possible. Sookie was shocked that I knew the lawyer, and I explained that he was well known in the Supe world and I had business dealings with him. We could only hope the demon knew something about this Gersemi and the spark.

**.*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************.**

I could feel the tension rising in Sookie the whole flight back to Shreveport and I did my best to keep a steady calm through our bond. I knew Sookie had never been involved in something like this, and if I had it my way, she never would. I wanted her no where near the warehouse tonight, but my love insisted on doing her part, even though I tried to convince her otherwise. I thought about locking her up until the fighting was done, but I realized that might do irreparable damage to our new relationship.

It was almost nine o'clock before I landed us back in the yard of my home and I placed Sookie's feet on the ground. She looked around baffled. "Eric, I thought we were going to Fangtasia." She had kept her eyes closed during the flight, and I hadn't told her where we were going.

"The club is closed tonight. Pam, Nikolai, Christian, and the twins will meet us here. We will be meeting the others later at a place near the warehouse." I explain quickly and pulled Sookie into the house. We headed into the upstairs living room. I knew that's where they were since I could feel where Pam was in the house and we made a beeline to her.

When Sookie and I walked in the room everyone fell silent. Nikolai was standing by the fireplace, his hair pulled back in a single braid. He was dressed in his usual casual attire, jeans and a tee shirt, only tonight they were all black.. He looked so focused that I could tell he was mentally preparing for the fight. Pam was sitting casually in an arm chair wearing a pair of black dress pants, low pumps, and a cream silk long sleeved shirt. The twins were standing stoically behind Pam, in their standard swat gear. Then I saw Christian, he was dressed in a Shinobi Shozoku, better known as ninja uniform, all that was missing was the black hood._ 'Please tell me he is not wearing that to the fight.' _

I led Sookie to the couch and urged her to sit. When she did, the twins moved from behind Pam to stand behind Sookie, and I gave them a small nod of approval. Sookie huffed and rolled her eyes, but before I could comment, Pam said, "Where the hell have you two been?"

I gave her hard look as I walked over to stand near Nikolai so I was near the center of the room, "Sookie and I had an errand to run. It is not of importance. Now tell me, is everything prepared?"

"Yes. The Weres reported no movement all day at the warehouse. Andre and his team, which number ten, are at the Queen's safe house on standby. The place is only two blocks from the meeting place and they can be to us in under two minutes." Pam gave Christian a look of distaste, "Christian and I figured that if there were too many vampires in the immediate area, that it might be suspicious to the Fae. I am sure that they will be expecting you to bring a few with you, but not so many as the twenty-two we have total in our party."

That was clever of her, "Good thinking. So besides the seven of us, who else is in our party?"

"Thalia, Chow, Indira, Maxwell, and Clancy." Christian answered and Pam scowled. He gave her a sweet smile._ 'Creepy. I don't think I want to know what that's about.'_

"I approve of your choices. They are all old enough to control themselves around the Fae. We don't need to be attacking our allies."_ 'That would be disastrous.'_

"And if they are not our allies?" Nikolai spoke up. He did not trust Niall one bit, and in fact, neither did I.

"Then we kill them all." It would be our only option. I was not going to let them take what was mine and now that we are bonded, by law I can kill anyone who attempts to take her from me.

Sookie gasped, "Kill them all?"

All eyes went to her, but it was Christian who spoke, "They would kill us so there is no other option."

I felt Sookie's turmoil, but also her resolve. She nodded her head slowly, and I was filled with pride. _'She would make an excellent vampire.' _

We had been finalizing battle plans for the past half hour when my phone finally rang. When I saw who it was, I dismissed everyone telling them to be ready to leave for the meeting place in twenty minutes, and quickly escorted Sookie into my office so that I could answer the call in privacy.

"Northman." I answered on the forth ring.

"Mr. Northman, Mr. Cataliades returning your call. How can I be of assistance?" The Demon lawyer asked in his gruff voice.

"Mr. Cataliades, Do you know a Fae by the name of Gersemi Brigant?" I needed to get to the point. Time was of the essence.

The lawyer was quiet for a moment before he said, "I do." but did not elaborate further. _'What does he know?'_

"My bonded and I visited the Old Bank of the US, and spoke with a Mr. Kroth." I dropped coolly, hoping this would loosen his lips. Sookie walked back and forth across the floor nervously as I spoke.

"I see. Then I take it your bonded found the key." he said just as coolly. _'WHAT?'_

"What do you know of this, Cataliades?"_ 'How does he already know we are bonded?' _Sookie stopped in her tracks then, her eyes locked on me.

"This is something we should do in person."

"There is no time for that. Tell me what you know now." I insisted.

"Gersemi is Prince Niall Brigant's older sister. She came to me about fifteen years ago and asked me if I knew a safe place to hide something. I directed her to Mr. Kroth. I am only telling you this because she instructed me, at the time, that sometime in the future you and your bonded would contact me and I was to tell you to follow the instructions that were given to you."

"What else can you tell me about this Gersemi?" He had not given me much to go on. _'How did she know fifteen years ago that Sookie and I would be bonded?' _

"I have worked with her for many years. She is fine Fae woman, a gifted dream-weaver, and at one time was first in line as heir to the throne." Cataliades answered smoothly. I was getting frustrated with his guarded information.

"A dream-weaver?" I had not heard of such a thing and asked about that first. I was still trying to work out the part about her being the rightful heir to the throne of the Fae.

"Yes, it is a Fae trait, very rare. She can manipulate the dreams of others. It is a subtle gift, but effective. Imagine being able to enter the minds of others and implant suggestions to your enemy. You could set up scenarios in their mind and watch how they play out." Cataliades sounded a little exited about the prospect. I was busy forming the connections in my mind._ 'She was the one in my dream, but that doesn't explain how she knew I would bond with Sookie...'_

"Why is she not ruling in place of Niall? Why was she passed over?" _'Is she looking to take back the __throne? Looking to take out her brothers. Have we stumbled into the center of an old family feud?'_

"That is a story for her to tell, but what I can tell you is that Gersemi was set to marry a prince of the water Fae, to ally the two houses of sky and water. She agreed to do this, not for love, but for the the good of the realm. Before the wedding, it was found that Gersemi was with child. Not of the Fae, but a half breed child. As you can imagine, the Water Fae were outraged at the disrespect. Gersemi was banned from Faery as punishment. Now she lives somewhere in the human world, her whereabouts unknown. I have not spoken to her since she came to me fifteen years ago." Cataliades paused for a second as my mind reeled, then continued. "Mr. Northman, I do not know what Gersemi hid away for your bonded, but I do know that before Gersemi was promised to the Prince of the Water Fae, she was on the path to become an angel. I have never known another Fae to be as kind and fair as she." He sounded as if that was all he was going to say on that. But I still had something else I wanted to ask.

"Cataliades, have you ever heard of the spark of a Fae being removed physically from the body?"

"No. The spark can not be removed, that would cause death...but it can be, in essence, drained of its power. I have seen it myself. The Fae at times, as punishment, drain the magic of the spark, essentially leaving the Fairy nearly powerless." he answered thoughtfully.

"What happens to the magic that is drained from the spark? Can the power be returned?"_ 'Is this gift from Gersemi? Is that ball of light the magic of Sookie's spark?' _

"It is stored away. The magic of the spark will live on as long as the Fae it is attached to lives on. It can be returned, but most Fae do not survive long enough to earn it back, since they have no means to defend themselves."

"Do you know the effects of returning the power of the spark back to on the Fairy it was taken from?"

"I apologize, I do not."

"I appreciate your time Cataliades." I said looking at the clock on the wall. We only had ten minutes before we were set to leave. "Should this Gersemi contact you, please inform her that I wish to speak with her."

"As you wish. Good luck, Mr. Northman." the demon said and hung up.

"Eric?" Sookie said as soon as the call was ended.

"Come Lover, we must dress, I will explain on the way." I needed some more time to think. Sookie was not happy to be put off, but complied. We were out of time and now there was no turning back.

**.*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************.**

A/N: The plot thickens...I hope you enjoyed it beloved readers. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Twenty**

The drive to the location where we were meeting the Fae was uncomfortably tense after I relayed to Sookie what I had learned from the demon. She had fallen into seemingly deep thought and did not ask any questions or give much of any outward reaction. Sookie's emotions though, were a swirling mess and I was beginning to have a creeping concern that even though she confessed to love me, all of this was going to be too much for her. So much had changed for Sookie in such a short period of time and I was waiting for her to break down or fall apart. So far, she had handled everything with relative aplomb and that worried me. The words "calm before the storm" rang in my mind. I suspected she was too anxious about the nights coming events to absorb everything properly, but when she did, would she blame my interest in her for her current troubles?

Funny, it wasn't the impending fight that had my stomach coiled in an timorous knot. It was _her_. Everything I had been doing had been about _her_. My existence and the existence of so many others, hung in the balance because of what I felt for_ her_. I needed to take care in controlling this bond between Sookie and I. Not even in my human life was I so bombarded with emotions. Since the last exchange, I felt her emotions as keenly it is as if they were my own. Nikolai was right in his assessment of love. _"L__ove can empower the weakest man or send even the strongest man to his demise." _ I need to use my love for her to push me to be more diligent, more ruthless, more deadly. I could not let this bond weaken me and I would not let it lead to my own demise.

"Are you alright, lover?" I asked, finally breaking the heavy silence that seemed to befall us. I kept my voice low and calm. I was feeling anything but and I did my best to close off my bond to her so I would not add to her tumult of emotion.

"Yes...no...I don't know." She didn't look at me as she spoke, her eyes were fixed out the window. Her hands rested in her lap with her fingers interlaced. Her knuckles were white from the force of their grip. I could not resist reaching over and placing my hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her. Sookie tensed for a moment, then relaxed a little. "Aren't you scared?" she asked looking over to me for the first time in a while. Her expression of unguarded fear and concern took me aback. It made me want to cradle her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright, but I just squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"No, not for the fight lover." I answered honestly. I was always ready for that. My two most favorite activities are fucking and fighting. I had to admit, I was a master at both.

She looked at me confused for a moment and asked, "What are you scared of Eric?"

I struggled for a moment. I was never one to show fear, let alone speak of it. It was engrained in me not to show any weakness and it was difficult for me to let go of that. I found it odd that saying the words "I love you." was so much easier for me than admitting that she was my weakness. What I feared, was that she would leave me, by death or by choice, by the time this was through. But I could not say the words aloud, so instead of confessing that, I said, "Fear is a useless emotion that has no place in battle, my Sookie."

She shook her head a little exasperatedly. Sookie was a smart woman. She knew I was avoiding the question, but let it go. She pulled her hands from mine and dug out the small butterfly trinket box from her pocket and opened it up. The small glowing ball of light lit up the interior of the car, and as soon as it was in my sight, I felt a pull to it. "It's so beautiful. I feel so...drawn to it." She said wistfully and sighed.

"I too feel drawn to it. I wonder if the spark is what truly draws Vampires to the Fae." I mused.

"I feel like it's mine...I want to use it." Sookie whispered almost to herself, while extracting the small spark and holding it in her hand. I suddenly wished I never told her how to use it.

"Sookie," I said warningly, "we don't know what the effect will be, besides the fact that we know nothing of this Gersemi's intentions. It would be more prudent to wait until we can investigate this further." I didn't want to take the object from her, but I would have to stop her from using it.

"But Eric, what if I can be of more help? Maybe this will make me stronger." she said, not taking her eyes off the object. She looked at the object as if it was the answer to her prayers. "Maybe, I will be able to control my telepathy better...maybe." A small smile crept on her face and it made her eyes twinkle at me when she said "Or maybe, Eric, I might even be able to read your mind."

I shuddered at the thought. What would she think of me if she could? If she could "hear" every random thought that passed through my mind, well I might has well have broken it off right there and then...

She giggled and I knew she was just teasing me, but would she be laughing if it came to pass? I thought not. Although I was sure that it was my glorious body, my brilliant mind and exceptional bedding skills that she loved, I was sure that it was my "silent" mind that initially drew her to me.

"Or maybe, it could have some other unexpected side effect." I cautioned. "What do you think would happen if you didn't show up with me for the meeting, or showed up...damaged?" 'O_r worse.' _

"You're right. I can use it later." Sookie said after a brief internal debate. I was relieved when she put the object back in the box and I was not forced to take it from her. I was sure that would not have gone over well.

It wasn't long before we arrived at warehouse where we were meeting Rogan. It was an old vacant building, two stories high, and made largely of red brick. A lage plastic sign was draped across the top of the building flapping in the wind, that said "For Lease 50,000 sq. feet.". I pulled around to the back and parked in the shipping and receiving dock. Pam followed suit.

Pam, Ethan, and Evan would be joining us inside and had followed us over in Pam's car. The others in our party were getting into position. Nikolai, Christian, and Thalia were to be on the roof, since they were our fliers. There were skylights on the roof that would give them entry, and it would be easy for them to drop in when needed. Chow, Maxwell, Indira, and Clancy would enter from the subbasement which is accessible, since it has sewer access. They all knew that no one was to engage the Fae until Niall showed up or Rogan attacked us. When the fighting started, Ethan and Evan would guard Sookie and if at all possible, get her out of the building. If all went well, this would end quickly, but if Niall turned on us, Pam would contact Andre and his contingent. If Pam was rendered unable, Christian would do the deed. Andre's estimated time of arrival was two minutes, so we would need to hold any enemies at bay until then. One of the keys to my survival had always been having a plan "B" and I was confident in ours.

Before exiting the car, I turned to Sookie, "Are you ready, Lover?" I did not open our bond to gauge her state of being. I was sure she was just as nervous, conflicted, and scared as she was before, and there was not much I could do to soothe her. I knew the best thing I could do for her was to focus on the task at hand and keep her safe.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sookie said and gave me one of her forced smiles. I leaned over the seat (which in a Corvette is not easy) and I kissed her soft lips.

'_May the Gods see it fit to favor us in this battle and bestow good fortune to us all.'_ I prayed silently. I pulled back from her sooner than I would have liked and we exited the car. Pam and the twins joined us as we moved to walk up the steps to the large, gray steel door that lead inside.

Just as I reached for the door, Sookie whispered, "There are eleven inside."

I nodded and pulled open the door. Eleven we could handle easily. The five of us walked in, Pam by my side, Sookie trailed behind us and the twins in the rear covering Sookie front and back. The cavernous warehouse was empty for the most part, a few empty shelving units against the far wall were all the remained. The florescent lights that hung from about twenty five feet above, flickered sporadically giving the room a menacing look.

Rogan and his followers stood in the center of the room. Preston was at his side and the others stood behind him in a half circle. The were all dressed in their finest Fairy armor, and even in the dim light the gold and silver glittered. "Welcome!" Rogan greeted and his voice echoed throughout the room.

"You bring many guards for an informal meeting, Fintan." I said careful not to expose that fact that I knew he was not who he said he was. I stopped about ten feet from him.

"A Prince can not be too careful. I have many enemies." Rogan said with the wave of his hand, as if it was nothing. _'I am one of them.' _

Rogan leaned a bit to see around Pam and I, trying to get a good look at Sookie who was standing behind us. "Come closer my granddaughter. I wish to look upon you." Rogan's words were as soft as a caress and I held back a cringe. This was the part of the plan I was not happy with, but it could not be avoided.

Pam took a step to her right and I took a step to my left, exposing Sookie to him. Sookie took a step forward but stopped when she was standing between Pam and me.

"You are very beautiful granddaughter. You remind me of your great grandmother. Please step forward. Do not fear." Rogan encouraged and Preston gave a small nod in my direction. I looked down at Sookie and closed my eyes for a second before I indicated that she should step forward. This was not how it was supposed to go._'Where the fuck is Niall?_' Everything inside of me was screaming that I should not let her move closer to him, but if I stopped her the jig was up.

Sookie looked back at Rogan and took a few steps forward and Pam let out a soft hiss. Rogan ignored her and moved forward standing a measly few feet from her now. She was much to close to him for my liking. I might have not been able to reach her before he could have grabbed her and teleported her away. _'Damn Niall. He will pay for this.' _ Rogan held his hand out to Sookie and she looked back at me over her shoulder. I did not want him touching her. He was my enemy.

"You are not to touch her!" My eyes bore into his and I saw something flash across his face as a secession of loud pops were heard throughout the room. Twenty more armed Fae soldiers that had teleported into the room surrounded us. For a moment I thought they might be Niall and his followers, but when they pulled out their swords and pointed them at us, obviously they were Rogan's. Surprised, Sookie stumbled back from Rogan, but he moved quickly and pulled her to him, using her as a shield. He held a knife near to her heart and she cried out. An ear piercing roar ripped from my chest as my fangs dropped and I crouched, ready to spring.

At the sound of my roar, all hell broke loose as Nikolai, Christian, and Thalia dropped from the ceiling, slicing through the first three Fae guards they encountered without resistance, having the element of surprise on their side. Then Nikolai engaged two of the Fae expertly dipping and weaving out of the path of the blades that descended upon him in a fury of steel. He was a master and it showed as he sliced one of the Fae nearly in half and in the same twirling motion removed the legs of another just seconds before two more of the Fae engaged him.

Christian was still wearing the ninja outfit, now complete with black hood. _'The gods help him and us alike...he was such a showman.'_ His katanas sliced through the enemy's necks like butter, and he moved swift and silent as a breeze taking heads along the way. It was more than impressive, he had already taken out two and was working on his third. _'Maybe he is not as useless as I thought.' _

Thalia was not as smooth as Nikolai or Christian, but just as effective. She fought like a rabid dog ripping her way through the Fae and leaving body parts in her wake. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the surly vampire smile, but bathed in the blood of our enemies ,she grinned from ear to ear.

Chow, Maxwell, Indira, and Clancy had appeared behind us and also assaulted the enemy showing no mercy as they did so. Pam, Ethan, and Evan threw themselves into the fray, attempting to make their way towards Sookie. My fellow warriors and I were outnumbered, but I knew Andre was a mere two minutes out, we just had to hold them off until then. _'Niall is going to pay for this betrayal.'_

It had been only seconds before the situation turned to chaos and the smell of Fae and vampire blood wafted heavily in the room. I catapulted myself at the nearest Fae tearing off his head in one swift movement before launching myself in the air, and narrowly avoiding the blade of another. I dropped myself in front of Rogan and Sookie.

Rogan still had ten of his warriors standing around him protectively and it was a good thing too, or we would have already lost due to shear numbers. "Release her right now, Rogan!" I spat. There was no reason to pretend anymore. There was no way that I would have let him live after this, not that I had planned to anyway. I needed to stall him until reinforcements arrived.

"Back off Vampire or this half breed little bitch will not live another day. " Rogan spat. His eyes glowed and his teeth grew into sharp dagger like fangs. "If you had not put up wards on this place we could have taken the girl with little bloodshed. Stop this now and let me take the girl, and I will let you and yours walk away."

_'What wards? Is that why they had yet to teleport away? Who had put up wards?'_ I thought totally confused at the statement.

"Sookie is mine, if you harm her your life is forfeit. Call off _your_ warriors."

"Give it up Vampire. I have you outnumbered. Not even the infamous Viking Fae Killer can take on ten of my best warriors." Rogan said smugly as if he had already won.

Sookie's eyes flashed to something behind me and I whirled then as I heard the sound a sword cut through the air. One of the Fae had snuck up on me and before I got my hands on him, he had run me through. I was lucky the blade was not silver and I grabbed the Fairy fucker's arm and ripped it from its socket, causing the Fae to let out a gut-wrenching scream. I tossed his arm to the side and sunk my fangs into his jugular, tearing out his throat, before spitting out the chunk of flesh and blood onto the floor.

I pulled the sword from my abdomen as Sookie shrieked, a sound that shook me deep down through my very old bones. I turned back to Sookie and the "soon to be dead" Rogan. Sookie's shirt had been half torn from her body and Rogan's sharply pointed fairy fangs were in her shoulder. Sookie's eyes were glued to mine for just a fraction of a second before Rogan released his bite to smile at me. His pointed teeth were stained red with her blood as the bite on her shoulder turned a sickly black color, spreading black spidery looking veins from the wound like a fast moving infection. Her eyes rolled back and she went limp in Rogan's arms.

I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" as Rogan dropped her to the floor, like she was nothing more than a rag doll. Sookie looked like death and I tore open the bond only to feel her life fading fast.

Andre and his contingent stormed in then. Immediately they moved to engage Rogan's guards. The guards had no choice but to turn from defending Rogan to defending themselves, leaving him wide open. Not wasting a moment, I moved at a speed I was sure would never be matched, slamming my body into Rogan at full force. I sent us flying into the brick wall of the warehouse, and even the sturdy brick wall could not withstand the force, crumbling at Rogan's back.

I heard the popping sound of teleporting Fae, but I was too focused on tearing Rogan limb from limb to pay it any mind. He was mounted on the wall with my sword through his center and I lost myself to the bloodlust. I did not stop tearing into and severing parts of Rogan's body until he was little more than a mutilated sack of flesh.

When I turned from my kill, my eyes scanned the room for the next enemy, but Rogan's force seemed to be completely crushed.. It seemed Niall had finally shown up but his contingent was small and they looked even more battered than we did. Vampires, along with Niall's warriors, were finishing off our wounded and dying enemies, there would be no prisoners

Niall yelled, "Get away from her!" and my eyes moved to fix on Sookie and a beautiful female Fae in a deep purple robe with silvery blond hair that draped over Sookie like a curtain. She was hovering over Sookie's blackening body with a small glowing spark in her hand.

Niall and I both raced toward Sookie and the female Fae, but before we could reach them, she pushed the small ball of light into Sookie's chest. A blinding light burst from Sookie's body accompanied by a shock wave that rippled through the room, knocking us all to the floor with its force, including the Fae woman.

What I felt through the bond then was almost indescribable. It felt as if a fire was burning in my chest and it spread from there like wildfire throughout my body. I tried to cut off the bond but the pain was to strong to block. It was nearly incapacitating, and if I had not been already on the floor, I would have been.

The whole room was soundlessly watching in awe as Sookie's blazingly bright body rose from the ground as if a unseen force was picking her up off of the floor. She was limply suspended about twenty feet in the air, her head hung back from her shoulders as if she had no strength to hold it up, and her arms were slack at her sides. I could faintly hear the keening sound of my lover as the light seemed to consume her and I burned right along with her. Through the agony my only clear thought was, _'I'm sorry, my love.' _

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the wait but I had a huge case of writers block, which I seem to have finally gotten over. Thank you all for your words of encouragement, you inspire me to continue and I can't tell you what it means to me.

XOXOXOXOXOX


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

It may have been minutes but it felt like hours before the intense heat started to subside. When I started to regained my composure, I felt as if I had been brought to the brink of madness and then yanked back. The event was unlike anything I have ever experienced. My mind was a muddled mess, and I shook my head as if I could literally shake the fog from my mind. As my head began to clear I realized I was laying flat on the floor. I pried open my eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes in my view.

"Eric...Master? Are you alright? Eric?" Pam asked looking down at me. Her face was uncomfortably close to mine.

"Sookie..." I said and my voice sounded gruff. Oddly, my throat was dry as the desert.

"She lives." Pam said with a little smile on her face. I tried to sit up and thankfully Pam moved back out of my personal space and stood, the onlookers remained quiet but also took a step back to give me some room. I looked around for Sookie. While the vampires seemed to be huddled around me, the Fae surrounded Sookie. She was lying on the ground with Niall and the female Fae kneeling at her sides. She was still glowing but the light seemed to be dimming. Niall and the female Fae were arguing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Niall asked the female angrily as he stood. "Why was Sookie's spark drained and by whose hand? Only a Prince can command the draining of a spark!"

The female looked up at the prince with defiance in her eyes, "A Prince did command it. Just not you." Her voice sounded like the tinkling bells from my dream. _'So it is her...Gersemi.' _

"I should kill you for your insolence, sister." Niall gave the female a hard look before looking around himself. "This discussion is not over, but this is not the place."

Gersemi did not respond, she only glared at Niall.

I slowly stood. My body seemed to be humming like a tuning fork. I looked down at my hands and my skin glowed almost as brightly as Sookie's did._ 'What happened?' _ I walked slowly toward Sookie and everyone in my path moved out of my way and as I approached her. I growled menacingly at Niall and Gersemi, and they looked at me wide eyed. "You...woman, get away from my bonded." She got up without a word and I took the Fae woman's spot at Sookie's side.

"What did he do to her?" I asked looking over my lover. Sookie was unconscious, but looking much better. The black spot where she had been bitten seemed to be much smaller now and the spidery veins that grew from that spot had completely receded. I was almost afraid to touch her, so I tentatively ran my fingertips over her cheek and I could feel the warmth coming off of her skin, but it did not illicit the same burn as I had felt earlier. Apart from the spot on her shoulder, which was looking better by the minute, Sookie looked even more beautiful than before. Her hair gleamed and her skin was flawless. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she had vampire blood._ 'My sweet little lover...'_

"She was poisoned. It's Rogan's gift. He had toxins in his fangs. My brother's mother was of the Earth Fae." Niall gave no more explanation.

"Will she be alright?" I said looking back at my love. There were no emotions coming from Sookie through our bond other then the calm I felt as she slept.

"She will be." Gersemi replied, her voice soft and reassuring.

I looked up at Niall and then at Gersemi. "You both better explain what the fuck happened."

She gave me a small smile nodding and I looked back at Niall.

"We will do that, but these affairs will not be discussed in front of the other vampires." Niall said jerking his head in a very un-prince like way to my vampire comrades.

Andre strode over to Niall then and he looked more than a little pissed off. "Where is Hadley, Fairy? I demand you fix my Queen!"

"Your Queen has been righted and Hadley is with her. She is the reason we were late. Your Queen and her guards attacked when we came to return Hadley. They took out five of my warriors before I was able to subdue her. Her mind was spelled by Rogan. He was hoping she would start a war between us."

"That is why you were late?" I said not caring that I was interrupting. _'Fuck'em.'_ "You said you would free Hadley after we killed Rogan." I sneered._ 'The bullshit with the Queen could not wait?' _

"Yes, but there was a change of plans. Rogan had Lochlan and Nieve working on Hadley. If we did not act quickly she would not have lived. I could not have brought Hadley here, injured as she was. So we teleported her back to the Queen." Niall explained, but by the sound of his voice, I knew he did it begrudgingly. I wanted to kill Niall for causing this catastrophe, but it was not the time.

Andre pulled out his phone and dialed, who I presumed to be the Queen. "My Queen..." He said confirming my suspicions and his eyes flashed to mine before he walked away out of hearing range of the conversation.

"Pam..." I called and she was by my side in an instant. "Call Doctor Ludwig for Sookie tell her to be ready to meet us at the club. Dismiss everyone except for Nikolai, Christian, the twins, and yourself, as soon as Andre and his contingent leave." I thought for a moment, and was a little surprised it didn't occur to me before, "Did we lose anyone?"

"Chow and Clancy from our group. Andre lost only one, but no one of consequence." Pam stated matter-of-factly.

I was thankful the losses were minimal."When you get back to Fangtasia, find out who their makers are and compensate them."

"Yes, Eric." she answered and got on her phone.

Andre returned then, seeming a little more like himself. He did not walk up to address the Prince, but instead walked up to me. "Northman, the Queen has seemingly been returned to her normal self and Hadley has been given back to the Queen. My work here is done and we will be departing for New Orleans immediately. The Queen will be contacting you soon and she expects a full briefing on the events of this debacle." Andre looked down at me, since I refused to leave Sookie's side, scrutinizing my appearance. He looked a little disconcerted and stood at a distance, like he didn't want to get to close. I was sure Andre and the Queen would be interested in finding out what happened to Sookie and me. I wanted to know the same thing.

"Of course." I said wearily. The furthest thing from my mind was what the Queen wanted.

"Let's go." Andre told his warriors and they took off without a backwards glance.

As Pam started giving orders to our remaining vampires, I looked back down at my Sookie. I wanted to pull her into my arms but I feared I might hurt her. I began to methodically run my hands over her body, searching for injuries. I was sure I would feel the pain through the bond if I touched a sore spot, but just to make sure, I trailed my nose after my hands since I knew I would smell the blood.

"What are you doing Vampire?" Niall said with repugnance.

"I am checking _my _bonded for further injuries." I snapped back, glaring at him. His face held an expression of utter distaste. "Can I move her?" I asked ignoring the insulting manner in which he regarded me.

"Yes." he said still looking at me like I was some sort of disgusting animal.

I continued to ignore the asshole and scooped up Sookie into my arms. Her heart was beating steadily and her breathing calm and deep. She didn't stir even when I stood. I pulled her close and laid her head gently on my shoulder, then looked to Niall. "Will you speak in front of your guards or will you be dismissing them?" I was not going to let him leave without an explanation or I might never get one.

"I will dismiss enough to even our numbers if that pleases you." he said as if he didn't really care if I was pleased or not.

"It does." I was not about to take any chances while Sookie and I were so weakened. I waited until Niall dismissed everyone except Preston, four guards, and Gersemi. "Now explain." I demanded, "What is happening to Sookie and I?" I looked from Niall to Gersemi when I saw that Niall was glaring at her. _'Someone better explain quickly.' _

Gersemi sighed and said, "Fintan and I were very close. When he fell in love with Sookie's grandmother he tracked me down and came to me for advice. I always liked Fintan. He was a kind soul who never seemed to fit in anywhere thanks to our people's views on diluting Fae blood." Gersemi scowled at Niall but continued, "When Niall's enemies murdered Fintan's children, he begged me to help keep his grandchildren safe and hidden from the Fae. Sookie was the only one of Fintan's grandchildren that had the spark, so to keep her from being found by other Fae, we drained her spark's power. If we had not and another Fae came close to her, they would have known what she was. The Fae can sense the spark in another Fae, I assume like a vampire can sense another vampire."

Niall interrupted her then completely outraged, "Why did he not come to me? He was my son. I would have protected his human family."

"And how would you have done that? The moment you contacted them, your enemies would have known about it. I was exiled. No one cared to track my movements. I was clearly the safer choice." Gersemi spat back at Niall. I was growing tired of these Fairy games.

"STOP!" I raised my voice just loud enough to get their attention. "I have had just about enough of your Fairy bullshit. As far as I am concerned you all can go fuck yourselves...after you explain what is happening to me and Sookie."

I looked to Niall and his expression was not one that held answers. "This has never happened before. A spark has never been restored in a Fae, even a partial Fae, while being blood bound to a vampire. I can not even fathom the effects it will have on you. The magic that forms the blood bond of a vampire is as old and as strong as Fae magic. There is no telling what the mixing of these two magics will have on either of you."

_'Well shit...' _"What happens normally to a Fae who has their spark restored?" If he knew that, at least it would be something to go on.

"Usually when a Fairy is restored, which happens very seldom, they simply regain the power to use their Fae magics. I think that since Sookie's spark was drained at such a young age, she never manifested any powers. Now that she has been restored we will have to wait and see." Niall said flatly.

Something occurred to me then and I turned to Gersemi, "How did you know, fifteen years ago, that Sookie and I would be bonded?"

"Fintan had a vision after we removed Sookie's spark, that was his gift...visions. He saw his granddaughter would bond with you and die shortly after. I was here to prevent that. I knew that restoring the magic of her spark would cleanse her body of the poison."

"What of the portal key?" I knew it was a gift to someone from Niall.

"Niall gave that to me as an engagement present before I was exiled. After I was exiled I had no use for it since I was not allowed back under penalty of death. I gave it to Fintan, what he did with it after that I do not know." Gersemi stuck her nose in the air arrogantly.

"You gave Fintan the portal key?" Niall said his eyes wide and ire rising in his cheeks.

"I did." she smiled at him smugly.

"You are a stupid woman! You dishonor me by keeping this all from me." snarled Niall.

"Dishonor? Why is it that when _I _mother one half blooded child, I am thrown out of Fae disgraced, yet when _you_ have fathered many children with humans and other species, you remain the prince... honored and obeyed."

"You are a Fae female. You know the rules are different. Males are free to spread their seed since it will not effect the impregnation of a Fae female. But it is against our laws for a female to be impregnated by anyone but a Fae male. We must breed for our race to survive. This is how it must be, how it has always been. Our Father was wrong to let you live, he should have killed you the first time you dishonored our family." Niall said and nodded to his remaining guards. All of them, except Preston who stood stoically at Niall's side, moved slowly toward Gersemi.

_'Son of a Bitch.' _The last thing I wanted to do was get into the middle of another Fae fight. One was enough. I backed out of the way and moved toward where Nikolai, Pam, Christian and the twins were standing. When I reached them they gathered around us.

"Should we stop them?" Nikolai asked in a tone so low I was sure no one else heard him.

I hesitated for a moment._ 'Do I risk angering the Prince by stepping in? Gersemi did save my Sookie's life.' _Against my better judgment, I spoke up. I knew it would be what Sookie wanted. "Niall wait..." I said and he turned to me.

In a move so fast, even I almost didn't track it, Preston pulled out his sword and sliced Niall clean through his neck. The guards moved to stand defensively around Gersemi as Preston kicked Niall square in the ass, causing him to topple forward and sending his head rolling across the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted, and threatening hisses from my comrades followed.

"Gersemi Brigant, true and rightful ruler of the Fae, is now Princess of the realm." Preston declared and dropped to one knee pledging fealty. The other four guards did the same. For a moment I wondered if the rest of the Fae would bow and kneel before her when they found out they had killed Niall, or if they would decided to take her head as Niall's had been taken. Not that I gave a shit if the whole Fae race wiped themselves out of existence, but I wanted to know what this meant for Sookie.

"Gersemi, what is the meaning of this?" I could not help but feel like we had all been played. It did not sit well with me.

"I apologize Viking, but my homeland would never see peace as long as Niall and Rogan lived." she said and sounded truly apologetic, but I had a hard time believing her.

"And now?"

"Now, I will go take my rightful place on the throne. My people need peace and I plan to give it to them." Gersemi answered without really revealing anything.

My anger was growing at her evasiveness, "What does this mean for Sookie?" I wanted to get to the truth and get home, so I could tend to Sookie and deal with the aftermath of this horrible misadventure.

"Sookie is yours by right. So it means nothing for her. The bond you have overrides any claim we had on her as Fae and it will be respected." She gave me a soft smile.

"So you relinquish all claim to her and will no longer interfere?" I wanted to make this perfectly clear.

"Yes, Viking, we will not interfere, unless Sookie's life is in peril, you have my word." Gersemi reagally bowed her head to me but did not drop her eyes.

I bore my eyes into hers for a moment but said nothing, there was not much more to say. I would let her keep her life this time because she saved Sookie. If she interferes again, I will not be so generous.

"Fine," Gersemi sighed after she realized I was not going to respond. I had my fill of the Fae. "then we will take our leave." She and her guards started walking for the back door, which I thought was strange for a moment before I remembered Rogan had said there was a ward that prevented him from teleporting out. _'I have to look into that.' _ Before Gersemi reached the door she turned back to me, "Oh and Eric, if Sookie does develop powers, she has the portal key. Tell her she can seek me out with your permission."

"I hope it is a very long time before we see any of you again." I called as she walked out the door.

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

We arrived back at Fangtasia at a little after three in the morning. I was pleased that the doctor was waiting for us when we arrived. I was worried about Sookie. She had not awoken and her body was warm and fevered. Dr. Ludwig examined Sookie in my office, as I impatiently paced the room. Pam, Christian, Nikolai, and the Twins were waiting in the bar. I had told them all they were dismissed but they insisted on staying to see how Sookie fared. It amazed me how Sookie has enraptured all the supernaturals around her, I don't think I have ever seen so many Vampires concerned about a human, or part human anyway.

"She seems to be in good health." Dr. Ludwig declared after a few agonizing minutes. "The poison has been completely neutralized. She is still running a slight fever. I am sure it is due to the fact that her spark was restored so suddenly. Usually when a spark is returned, it is returned slowly over the course of a day or so. It was a shock to her body to have all that power returned at once." Dr. Ludwig looked up at me and frowned. "Should I examine you as well?"

"Why?" I asked stubbornly. "Sookie is the one injured not me." Dr. Ludwig gave me a deeper frown than usual.

"Because Vampire, you're glowing like a firefly, almost as brightly as your little Fae-Human." Ludwig jabbed her thumb in Sookie's direction. "Did you not notice? Curious..." Ludwig began to look at me as if lost my mind. I took a step back.

"I noticed the glow," I replied irritated, "but it has diminished significantly and continues to do so. I just assumed that it was a side effect of being bonded to Sookie when her spark was returned."

"Yes, I believe that is a valid theory. A blood bond is the result of a primitive magic, but magic just the same, mixed with the Fae magic of the spark...who knows the results. It has never been done. We will have to watch you two carefully. Have there been any other side effects?" She looked at me curiously, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes were roaming my body, and I briefly wondered if the old bag was just using an exam as an excuse to get a look at me with my clothes off. Well that was not going to happen.

_'Not that I had time to assess my own well being.'_ That thought shook me for a moment. I realized that I had not thought of myself once throughout the entire ordeal. "No. Not that I am aware of." I said absently.

"If anything happens, call me. Otherwise I will check back with you two tomorrow night." Ludwig held out her hand for what assumed was cash, but I had a pressing question.

"Is it safe for Sookie and I to exchange blood?"

"Yes. It is not like you can get any more bonded." Ludwig gave a strange little smile at her own joke, then got serious. "But if you notice anything strange, cease exchanging blood immediately and call me." She held out her hand to me again.

I ignored her and asked, "When will she wake? Should I give her some now? "

Ludwig sighed and put her once outstretched hand on her hip, "She will wake when her body is ready to. I assure you she will be fine. If you want to give her blood when she wakes, it couldn't hurt. I am more concerned about the effects of her blood on you, than yours on her." She shrugged, "Now, as for my payment..."

"Pam." I said in a flat tone. I knew she was standing right outside the door. I could feel her.

Pam flung open the door, " Yes, Eric? How is Sookie?"

"She is recovering. Now pay the doctor. I am taking Sookie home." I said scooping my sleeping Sookie up in my arms and holding her close. Pam and the Doctor left the room as I stared at my angelic sleeping beauty. I had been too close to losing her tonight and just the thought of it made my chest tighten in an uncomfortable way. I found I was enervated from our long night and all I wanted to do was get Sookie home and snuggle up with her before the day took me, and that was exactly what I did.

I took off for my lair and had us home in less than fifteen minutes. I had left Fangtasia without another word to anyone. I knew Nikolai would be soon to follow and I wanted to take care of my lover in peace. I was not in the mood to discuss the events of tonight, which I was sure that Nikolai would want to do.

Once in my day chamber, I stripped us both out of our soiled clothing and ran a bath. When the tub was full, I lowered Sookie into it and joined her. I began to wash the remnants of the night from our skin. I took great care to gently wash every inch of my angel and she did not stir while I bathed her, even as I whispered to my love and pleaded for her to come back to me.

"My sweet little lover. You are safe now." I whispered as I wiped the last of blood and dirt from her face. "When you wake, I will show you just how much I love you my dearest. I am here lover, and I'm not going anywhere. No one will take you from me. You are mine and I will never let you go."

I had to empty and fill the tub twice before I was satisfied with our cleanliness, and when I was, I carried Sookie back to my bed. I carefully dressed her in one of her old flannel nightgowns she had brought from home. I thought it might comfort her to sleep in something familiar. I braided Sookie's hair and my own before I laid down with her for the day.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. Our glow seemed to be almost back to normal and I was a bit relieved that I wouldn't be permanently lit up like a torch. I stroked Sookie's back and simply relaxed into the comfort I felt when I had Sookie in my arms. I thought back to the first night she fell asleep in my office right after her brother stole her precious items. Even then, I knew I was drawn to her...my Sookie.

Just as the day took me I whispered "Sleep well, my love." I gave her a soft kiss on her temple just before sending up a little prayer to any of the Gods that were listening, that my Sookie would be alright.

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks to all of you that have been following this story. Until next time...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I can't believe this story hit over a thousand reviews! (Trust me, if I could dance a jig I would.) I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your continued support. Now on with the show...**

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

**Chapter Twenty-two**

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

The first thing thing I did when I woke was reach for my lover. I sat straight up and scanned the room. When I realized Sookie was no longer in bed with me, I immediately opened our bond to feel for her. She was close and in good spirits, and I did not want to wait another second to go to her. I wished I had been awake when she woke, but that could not be helped. I shot out of bed and dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green sweater. I didn't bother with shoes, hell I wouldn't have bothered with clothes, but I didn't want to make Sookie uncomfortable. She was shy when it came to nudity in front of others. _'What I would not give to take her right in the middle of Fangtasia for all to see. I am sure no one would doubt she was mine after that, not to mention I would be envied by all.' _

When I reached for the door, I paused, hearing Nikolai say, "I know you will like her, petite soeur. She is a handful but very entertaining."

"You_ like _her!" Sookie stated sounding surprised. I was over joyed to hear her voice. She was awake and sounded fine. She felt content, so I relaxed a little and eaves dropped on their conversation._ 'It's __only wrong if I get caught...right?' _

"Yes, I enjoy her company." Nikolai said coolly.

"Noooo. You_ like_ _her_, _like her_." Sookie teased. Their conversations were so strange. Sookie always spoke to him like they were old buddies. I found it quite amusing. Most women fell at Nikolai's feet, but not my Sookie, she treated him like a friend._ 'I wonder if Nikolai has ever had a human friend, or even a woman as a friend...I think not.' _

Nikolai huffed. I was sure he had his typical, aloof expression plastered on his face. "I admit, I wish to get to know her better, especially after that brief but steamy interlude we shared on top of Eric's Corvette..."

"NIKO!" Sookie exclaimed and laughed.

_'WHAT? No he did not!' _ I decided it was time to make my appearance. Sookie was sitting on the couch with Nikolai, she at one end and he at the other. I gave Sookie a wink and in return she gave me a smile that lit up the room. Nikolai was dressed and ready for the club in a pair of black dress pants and a teal silk button up long sleeved shirt, which he left mostly unbuttoned. Sookie, on the other hand, was dressed in a relaxed manner, but looked wonderful in her jean shorts and over-sized "Louisiana Tech" sweatshirt. (She could be wearing a burlap sack, and I would still want to fuck her.) Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore no make-up...not that she needed it.

Although she still looked liked my Sookie, there was something noticeably different about her. It was not any one thing in particular, it was more like her aura had changed. Where she had seemed so very human before, now she felt more supernatural. _'Is it possible to want her even more? I wonder if it is just something I noticed because I am bonded to her? I will have to ask Nikolai when I get him __alone if he notices it as well.' _I did not hesitate any longer and went to Sookie, gathering her up in my arms, taking her seat, and placing her on my lap.

Sookie gasped at the quickness of my movements but when I pulled her back into my chest, I felt her relax and she whispered, "I missed you."

I nuzzled her neck, taking in her sweet scent, and replied, "Min enda kärlek, my heart longs for you as well." I said the words so faintly into her ear that I was sure Nikolai could not hear them. They were meant for her and her alone. Sookie shivered and I could feel her lust and love radiating through the bond as I said them. I wished we were alone.

I turned to Nikolai, "I was thinking about getting a new car and now it seems you have made the decision for me, brother."

Nikolai gave me a sly smile. "I only joke." he said, letting me know that he knew I was listening to his and Sookie's conversation. "I actually had her on your desk...and your chair...your couch...oh and up against the wall in your office."

"Oh good gracious!" Sookie said and her skin grew even warmer with her blush.

"I do not find you amusing." I scowled at him. _'Asshole! Only I am allowed to fuck in my office.' _

"Lighten up, Eric." Nikolai said beaming at me, then he winked at Sookie causing her to giggle.

"So tell me, who it is that you are ruining all my furniture with?" I was pretty sure he would tell me it was the witch. Nikolai had already asked me about her.

"Amelia, the witch." he said confirming my suspicions with a smile twitching on his lips. "She is talented, wouldn't you agree?"

"So it was she that warded the building." I stated and Nikolai nodded. "That was your idea?"

"Yes. When Amelia and I were talking the other night, she mentioned putting up a ward for a client of hers. It gave me the idea and when I asked her if she could do it, she was confident she could. It seemed to work well, don't you think?" Nikolai asked, looking proud of himself.

"Yes, it did work well." I conceded.

"So when do I get to meet your Amelia?" Sookie asked and Nikolai gave her an indulgent look.

"Tonight. She will be meeting me at Fangtasia. I invited her, speaking of which, Eric, I wish to discuss something with you." Nikolai obviously did not want to ask me in front of Sookie and she took the hint.

"I'm starving. Why don't I go upstairs so I can get something to eat. Then you boys can talk." Sookie said smiling. She leaned back and kissed my cheek. It was a sweet gesture and I smiled in response. I gave her a squeeze before I let her go. Sookie gave Nikolai a little wave and made her way upstairs.

When Sookie was out of hearing range I asked, "What is it that you can not ask me in front of Sookie?"

"It's not that I couldn't ask you in front of her, but I thought you might appreciate that I ask you privately." Nikolai stated and I gave him a curious look.

"Go on."

"Since you are going to have to make a trip to New Orleans to see the Queen soon, why don't we make a weekend of it? Amelia and I and you and Sookie. It would be fun. The girls could keep each other company during the day. We could spend some of each evening together and then go our separate ways." Nikolai inquired, looking enthusiastic at the prospect.

I gave Nikolai a skeptical look, _ 'Isn't it a little soon for a weekend away? Or maybe it is just what we need. Time alone to talk and do other things. Uninterrupted things...' _"I will speak with Sookie. She and I will be going to the club for a short while tonight. I will have an answer for you then."

Nikolai was clearly pleased. "Superb. Should I book us a couple of rooms, just in case?"

"No. I have a place in New Orleans. Even if Sookie and I choose not to go, you may have use of it." I had a couple of places in New Orleans. I did not like to risk staying in some random establishment or the Queen's headquarters if I had the choice. I much preferred to keep my resting place secure.

"Perfect." Nikolai said and rose to his feet. "I will head out to the club. You two will be joining us there shortly, will you not?"

"Yes. We will be leaving soon as well." I said and Nikolai turned to leave. I remembered I wanted to ask him about Sookie so I added quickly, "Wait...Nikolai, I wanted to ask you something before you go."

"Yes?" Nikolai said turning back to me.

"If I may ask...how does Sookie seem to you now that her spark has been returned?" I eyed him carefully trying to get a sense of what he was thinking. He walked back to the couch and sat down.

"You mean to ask, do I notice any differences?" Nikolai paused for a moment, his expression was pensive."The answer is regretfully...yes. Sookie no longer gives off the human vibe, but something different. I would not say that she feels Fae..." he searched for the word to describe it, "but I can tell she is something _other_. Her exotic scent is also a big indicator that she is not merely a human. Sookie was sweet smelling before, but now, even with your blood..." I scowled at him, but he continued. A wave of jealousy ran through me but Nikolai did not seem to notice. "I do feel drawn to her, in a sense. I find her very appealing, but no more so than I did before. I must say though, she is not the only one who is giving off strange vibes, brother."

"What?" My jealousy morphed to confusion at his words. I was sure what he was implying, but I was not sure as to _what_ I was emitting.

"Much like Sookie, you feel different Eric." Nikolai said leaning forward ,resting his elbows on his knees, completely serious.

"What do you mean, "I feel different"?"

"If I did not known better, I would have thought you to be around two thousand years old instead of a thousand. You feel more powerful. That is the best way I can describe it. It is close to the same feeling I got whenever I was around Ocella. His power just radiated from him. Do you feel that way...more powerful?" Nikolai asked, looking at me speculatively.

I took a minute to think about it then. _'How do I feel? Do I feel stronger?' _Nikolai looked on intently as I thought about it. I really wasn't sure. It wasn't like I felt like I was bursting with power. The only way to truly tell was to test it. "Nikolai how do you feel about escorting me on a little hunt?"

"A hunt?" Nikolai looked surprised by my question.

"Yes." I gave him a smirk as the wheels turned in my mind. "I think it's the only way to see if Sookie's spark has had a more physical effect on me than a simple glow. I will need to test my strength."

"Ahhh..." Nikolai gave me a lopsided smile, "and who were you thinking of testing yourself against?"

"Oh, I think I have the perfect test subject. He happens to be at Fangtasia right now, in fact. His life is forfeit and I can't think of anyone I would rather take out my aggression on." For a second, I wanted to laugh evilly like a story book villain... and so I did.

Nikolai laughed as well, and I had a feeling it was at me, rather than with me. "Well tonight will be interesting. I am sure once we introduce Sookie to Amelia, we should be able to slip away for a little while. Amelia is quite the talker and she will most definitely keep your Sookie occupied." Nikolai's expression turned to one of desire as he thought of her._ 'He really does like the witch just as Sookie suggested.' _

"Then Sookie and Amelia will not be the wiser and I can test myself while getting rid of a thorn in my side at the same time." I said completely happy with the plan, and Nikolai fully agreed.

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

When Nikolai and I finished discussing our plans for the evening, I made my way upstairs to my lover. She was in the kitchen on her cell phone. Her plate sat in front of her and it looked like she had not touched her food. I probed the bond, since I had closed it off while talking to Nikolai. I did not want her to know anything was amiss. She was feeling aggravated and worried. 'W_hat caused her sudden change in emotions?' _I was not pleased.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Sookie roared into the phone. Her anger was rising and I could see a slight shimmer in the air that surrounded her body. Sookie did not seem to notice. I just stared at her, not quite sure what to expect. _'Should I say something?' _

"Awww...Sook...I'm in Vegas. I got married." Jason replied.

My fangs dropped and I hissed at the sound of his voice. I could hear him perfectly and it was never a good thing to hear from Jason Stackhouse. _'I should have known it would be her brother who had trashed her pleasant feelings so fast.' _

"You did what?" Sookie skin glowed a little brighter. My eyes widened, but I kept silent.

"I got married Sook! I met this dancer named Candy. I swear it was love at first sight!" Jason said happily, completely ignoring Sookie's ire.

"Are you telling me that all this time, while Hadley and I have been being put through the ringer, you were in Vegas getting married to a fucking stripper!" Sookie looked like she was going to blow any second. I swiftly went to her side and wrapped her in my arms. I sent her as much calm as I could, but to my surprise, she pushed me away. When I say she pushed me away, what I mean is I did not simply pull away when she indicated she wanted me to let her go, she actually _pushed_ me away with ease. I was so shocked that I just gaped at her while she continued to ignore me and speak with her brother. _'Did she really just do that? Is it my blood or the spark? I will have to watch her closely.'_

"What? Why? What do you mean "being put through the ringer"?" the dolt asked._ 'Fucking idiot.' _

"You know what, Jason, just forget it. Whatever." Sookie's feelings shifted and the air around her calmed. She went from anger to resignation.

"No Sookie! Tell me what's going on!" Jason demanded and I was not happy with his tone. _'The imbecile better watch his mouth.' _

"It doesn't matter. It all worked out in the end. We are both fine." she replied, trying to appease him.

"Well if you're sure you're okay." Jason paused and then asked, "You're not still with that vamp are ya?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Sookie asked sharply.

"Awww Sooook...you should stop wasting your time with him. It's not like he's gonna marry you. You need to find a nice guy who will make you his wife, not his blood whore." Jason spat cruelly and I thought I might jump through the phone. I grabbed it from Sookie's hand before she could protest.

"Stackhouse..." I hissed and paused to give the blockhead a minute to process who he was speaking to. Sookie scowled at me and attempted to get the phone from my hands. I levitated out of her reach and when Jason didn't respond I said, "What did I tell you about the way you speak to Sookie? Did we not have this conversation just weeks ago? What did I tell you about speaking of my intentions?"

"I...ahhh...yeah...I...I'm sorry." Jason stuttered. _'Oh he will be...'_

"If you were here, I would teach you a lesson. Now, I will hand the phone back to Sookie." I looked at her pointedly and her shoulders slumped in relief. "Your attitude had _better_ change. Do you understand? Do not think that just because you can't see or hear me, that I can not see and hear you. I am always watching. Remember that." It wasn't true of course, but he didn't know that, and of course, he was dumb enough to believe it.

I lowered myself to the ground and handed Sookie back her phone. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I wanted to suck it into my mouth and taste her on my lips. I leaned in to steal a kiss and just as my lips were going to touch hers, she placed two fingers on my lips, causing me to halt, and she shook her head.

I gave her my best "rejected" look. _'What the hell?' _

"Jason..." Sookie said and then gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sookie. Your boyfriend is scary. I don't know why you can't just be happy for me? I mean I just got married." Jason whined.

Sookie started feeling guilty and she grumbled, "Sorry, Jase. Congratulations. I just wish you would think sometimes before you do things." I didn't understand why she was feeling guilty. He was her _older_ brother. He should have been caring for her. I knew times had changed, but I still felt that a real man should take care of his family. Jason was far from the same mind set, but then to be fair, he really wasn't all there for the most part.

"Well anyways, we should be back in Bon Temps next week. Then we can get together and you can meet Candy. You're gonna love her Sook."

"Fine. Call me when you get back." Sookie said before saying "Good-bye."

"Lover. Why did you push me away?" I asked placing a hand over my heart, mockingly hurt.

"Eric! You can't jump in and threaten people every time someone says something to me that you don't like." Sookie said and her lower lip jutted out so temptingly that my eyes were glued to it.

"Yes. I can." I moved much faster than I did the last time and this time I captured her lips. She started to protest, but after a moment, she gave herself over and I kissed her thoroughly. By the time she was breathless, her mood had shifted._ 'Success.' _

"Love, forget about your brother." I whispered in her ear as flicked the sensitive spot behind her ear with my tongue. I knew this would distract her.

"But Eric..." Sookie moaned, "he married a stripper." Her body moved against mine and I trailed my fangs to the pulse point on her neck.

"Good. Maybe she will keep him out of our way for a while." I murmured as I sucked gently on the spot I most wanted to sink my teeth into.

"Ummm hm..." Sookie responded almost incoherently as my hands traveled to the front of her jean shorts. I stroked her through the fabric of her jeans and she ground against my hand looking for more friction. It was then, of course, that we were interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

It took a great effort, but I pulled away from Sookie to answer the call. She groaned in frustration and I couldn't have agreed more. "I'm sorry, love." I said and then picked up the call.

"What?" I answered resentful of the interruption. _'This better be good.' _

"Northman, is that any way to answer your phone?" Andre sneered. _'Just fucking great.' _

"Excuse me Andre."_ 'Stupid...disrupting...son of a bitch...' _"I was just in the middle of something important." I shot Sookie a look, and she smiled, but I could feel her nervousness at the call. I had known this was coming. I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Yes...well, the Queen bids you and your bonded to come down here for a visit as soon as you are able to make arrangements." Andre said stiffly. I wondered what was going on down there now that the Queen was back in her right mind.

"Of course. I had planned to come out this weekend." I looked over to Sookie who looked back at me confused.

"That will do. When the arrangements are made, contact us with the details."

"Fine. You will be hearing from my child." I said and hung up.

"Where are you going this weekend?" Sookie asked as soon as I had hung up.

"I wanted to speak to you of this, but we have not had the opportunity." I said apologetically. We had yet to talk about last night as well, I realized.

Sookie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. I took the seat next to her and pulled her hands into mine. "We have to pay a visit to the Queen." I started and Sookie gave me a petulant look. "Lover, don't look at me that way." '_It's far too distracting...'_ "The visit should be short. The Queen merely wishes to go over the events leading up to the fight with the Fae and we will have the rest of the weekend to spend as we please in New Orleans. Nikolai would like to ask Amelia, and if she accepts, they would like to join us. Is this agreeable?"

"Just the four of us?" Sookie said looking for hopeful and I felt her excitement. I couldn't help but feel a little excited myself.

"Well, the four of us, yes. In addition, of course, we will be accompanied by Ethan and Evan, and your new Were day guards." I said and Sookie's hopeful look was gone. She was disappointed, but having them along could not be avoided. Sookie had to be protected at all times whether she liked it or not. "But the guards will only be required if I am not with you and when we see the Queen." I added in an attempt to placate her.

Sookie smiled at that. "Then I look forward to it. It will be nice to get away." I was pleased she was agreeable, but now the hard part...

"Sookie there are some other things we must discuss." Sookie nodded and I continued by telling her all about what happened after she was bitten by Rogan. I was surprised that she did not bring it up before I did and I noticed a pattern emerging. Sookie avoided things by putting off inquiring or speaking about them. Unless I opened up the conversation, she did not bring it up. This was not a safe way to survive in the supernatural world. Knowledge is power, and I would need to impress that upon her. At times, I forgot how young she was, there was much I would need teach her.

Sookie was quiet throughout the story and when I had finished she asked, "Is it over then? Will they leave me alone now?"

"I hope so, min enda kärlek. That is what they say they will do, for now, anyway." I did not want to give her false hope. I knew there was a chance the Fae would interfere with Sookie in the future, but I hoped it would be a while. As far as the vampires interfering in the future, that remained to be seen. Sookie looked a little crestfallen.

"Are you mad about how my spark might effect you?" Sookie asked tentatively, looking at me through her long lashes. I was astounded, to say the least, that she was worried more about me than herself.

"Of course not!" I said exasperated. I pulled her from her chair onto my lap and wrapped her in my arms. "My sweet lover, how could I possibly blame you for something that was out of your control? Besides, we have only something to gain from this." I kissed her temple and gripped her tighter.

"What do you mean? Didn't the Doctor and the Fairies say they didn't know how this would effect us?" Sookie looked up at me with her guileless blue-gray eyes that held such utter faith and trust in their depths. I wanted to prove myself worthy of her affections. I vowed right there and then to bring her to my side and share all that I had with her. I _would_ pledge to her and make her my wife. She would be my only love from now until the day she or I left this world. I sincerely hoped that someday Sookie would agree to be turned and become my eternal companion...

"Eric?" Sookie asked, interrupting my internal pondering.

"I apologize, what did you ask? Oh yes...the Doctor. Yes, lover they have no clue what the effects might be, but really, any new powers that may manifest can only serve to make us more formidable." I tried to reassure her. "If something comes up, do not panic love. We will work through it together."

"Eric, what did I do to deserve you?" Sookie sighed and leaned up to kiss me. Her lips moved softly against mine as I let her dictate the pace. After a blissful moment, she pulled away. "Are we still going to Fangtasia?" she asked.

"Yes, lover, for a little while." I said. My voice came out soft and a little dreamy as I brushed her cheek with my fingertips. "Nikolai wants you to meet Amelia. He thinks you will get along with her very well." I moved my fingertips down and brushed them against her soft lips, before moving my hand back up to cup her cheek.

"Alright..." Sookie murmured. Her eyes were closed and I could feel her desire rising.

"I think you might want to change..." I whispered and briefly touched her lips with mine. "before we go." I kissed her again.

"Uh huh." Sookie breathed and leaned forward when I pulled away. Her eyes were still closed, and she was searching for my lips again. I grinned at the innocently sweet gesture and gave her what she was searching for.

Reluctantly, I had to resist her while I was still able. "As much as I want to worship every inch of your body right now," I said, my voice husky with my desire, "we must be going, min enda kärlek."

Sookie opened her eyes and gave me a genuine smile, "You know, no mater what crazy thing is going on, you always make me forget it all with your masterful lips." She kissed me again then stated, "I love you, Eric Northman."

I don't think I could have been any happier.

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

After Sookie and I finally were able to pry ourselves away from each other, we separated briefly and got dressed for the evening. I just threw on a pair of black dress pants and a red silk shirt, while Sookie slipped into a sexy little black dress. From the front, it had a low cut v-neck and was form fitting, showing off her delicious curves. The dress clung to her exquisite body, it's short length displaying her spectacular tanned legs, and the black stiletto heels she wore accentuated their perfection. The dress left Sookie's back exposed, the fabric plunging into a "v" that ended just where the curve of her bottom began. _'I am definitely going to have a hard time keeping my hands off my Sookie tonight.'_

We made it to the club a little bit after nine. Business at the club was just beginning to pick up and I decided to park in the front of the building. I took Sookie in the main entrance this time instead of coming in the back as we usually did. Since Sookie and I had completed our bond, I would no longer hide my relationship with her. Everyone would know she was mine and I would leave no doubt.

Once we made our grand entrance, I placed my hand on the small of her back and I guided her through the club. It gained us many glances from the staff and patrons alike, but I paid them no mind. Nikolai and Amelia were already in my booth, so Sookie and I made our way over to join them.

"Eric, Sookie, good to see you." Nikolai said and motioned for us to sit.

"Eric and Sookie!" Amelia said, not giving Nikolai the chance to to make introductions. Amelia gave me a smile and a nod before reaching for Sookie's hand as Sookie slid into the booth. "I'm Amelia. It's so good to meet you. Nikolai has told me so much about you." Amelia beamed at her.

Amelia was dressed in a flashy bright green dress that was barely there. The color was in sharp contrast to her short dark hair. I admit, I did not see what Nikolai saw in her. In comparison to Sookie, she couldn't hold a candle.

Sookie smiled back and shook Amelia's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Amelia." Sookie was always so gracious to everyone she met. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

I slid into the booth after Sookie, wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me. A waitress scurried over to take our drink order and the minute she left, Amelia's mouth took off like a race car in the Daytona 500, asking Sookie a whole gauntlet of questions. I was quick to realize Nikolai had been right. Amelia was a talker and I was sure she would keep my Sookie distracted for a while.

It seemed Nikolai and I would definitely get the chance to play out our little experiment with Bill after all. _ 'Let the games begin.'_

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

_Translations: _

_petite soeur_. = little sister

Min enda kärlek = My only love

_**Thanks for reading and please review. Let me know what you thought. **_

_**XOXOX**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

**Chapter Twenty-three**

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

"Oh my God, Sookie! We are going to have so much fun! I know this great little coffee shop that serves these beignets that are to die for. You drink coffee don't you?" Sookie nodded and Amelia droned on enthusiastically. She had been talking for a while. "I just _have_ to have my coffee in the morning or I can't even function. You know what I mean?" Amelia bounced in her seat and Nikolai smiled indulgently at the witch.

How Nikolai (or Pam for that matter) could want to be in this woman's presence for any length of time, was beyond my understanding._'She must do magic tricks in bed.'_ I imagined if I _had_ to spend any length of time with her, I would have had to invest in some duct tape. I was almost regretting my agreement to let Nikolai and Amelia accompany Sookie and me to New Orleans.

To occupy myself as the witch chattered on, I had been studying Sookie carefully, watching her expressions and comparing them with her feelings. While my go to expression is one that is void from emotion, Sookie's is one of beaming happiness and at the moment, Sookie had a smile plastered to her face. I wondered what Sookie was gleaning from Amelia's mind since I could fell her amusement with the witch. When Amelia started in on the various shopping locations in New Orleans, I figured this would be a good time as any to slip away. I gave Nikolai an almost unobservable nod. We had discussed earlier how this would go down and I was sure he made the arrangements we spoke of.

It wasn't a minute before Christian walked up to the table. Nikolai must have called him through their bond. "Many pardons, Master," Christian nodded to Nikolai, then to me, "Sheriff," the girls stopped speaking for the first time in many minutes to look up at Christian. Christian was wearing a dark blue cotton button up shirt with a pocket on the left side that held some sort of writing utensils and khaki dockers. What stood out most though, were the black thick framed glasses that he wore. He looked like he should be off somewhere fixing a computer or some other office equipment. I always thought Christian was a little eccentric, and the way he was dressed tonight just fortified that belief. _'Every time I encounter him he looks so bizarrely different.' _

"Your guest has arrived and is in your office with Ethan and Evan when you are ready to meet with him." Christian said carefully. I had asked Nikolai to release Bill from his silver box, though keeping him restrained, and to get him some blood. This would not be any fun if Bill was too weakened.

I gave Christian a nod, "Good, now you will stay with the girls until Ethan and Evan join you."

"Eric?" Sookie asked and she didn't need to say more. Her worry and disappointment said it all. It was almost enough to get me to change my mind about my little game..._almost. _

I pulled Sookie closer and whispered, "I have to handle some area business. It should not take long. Then you will have me all to yourself, min enda kärlek." This seemed to appease her and she gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I knew full well that after my fun with Bill, I would be needing something only my lover could provide, and I definitely looked forward to that. '_I find myself looking forward to many things as of late.' _

"Hurry back." she breathed, and I was torn between needing to leave and wanting to stay. I found I was more conflicted with my actions than I had ever been. Sookie's presence in my life (although one I would never trade) left me second guessing my actions, but I knew with time, I would adjust to accommodating for my lover in my plans. One did not last as long as I have without learning to adjust.

"Think of me lover, until I return to you." I said giving her one last kiss before rising from the booth.

Nikolai gave his excuses to Amelia and followed me back to my office, leaving my Sookie and the Witch under Christian's watchful eye. I was sure this wouldn't take long. I knew Compton would be no match for me but I hoped he would be at least somewhat skilled.

As we entered my office, Ethan and Evan were guarding the door, while Bill was bound by his wrists and ankles with cloth lined silver shackles. Bill was looking much better than he had the last time I had seen him. Nikolai had done as I asked and instructed Ethan and Evan to have Bill released, cleaned up, and fed. They had obviously clothed him as well, since he was wearing a Fangtasia tee-shirt and a pair of my jeans. The jeans were so long on him, he had rolled them up so that he wouldn't trip.

"Ethan, Evan, go protect your charge and Nikolai's..." I was not sure what to call her, "Witch." seemed safest.

"Yes, Sheriff." they said in unison with a deep nod of their heads. I was pleased that they had proven to be a good choice in guards for Sookie. My Pamela had done well in that acquisition. _'I should do something to reward her.' _

After the twins took off, I strode over to my desk and leaned against it, standing right in front of Bill. Nikolai had taken a seat next to Bill and he had a huge grin on his face. I mirrored it, but Bill looked grim. "Bill...how are you fairing this evening?" I asked simply to see him squirm. I was sure he was wondering what my intentions were. _'This should be fun.' _

"Better than I have been." Bill grumbled, looking sullen. _'Awww...poor Billy boy...'_

"I am guessing you are just about back to full strength then?"

Bill gave me a speculative look. "Yes, Sheriff, but if you don't mind me asking..."

"I do mind." I said cutting him off. My grin became a hard mask and I dropped my fangs.

Bill nodded. I could see the fear in his eyes. "Good. Now down to business. Andre has given me free reign to do with you as I please." I paused as I saw Compton's eyes widen. "Originally, I was just going to give you your final death and be done with it..."

Compton's mouth dropped open as if he was going to say something, then looked to Nikolai who only gave him a slight nod. When he looked back to me he spoke, "Sheriff, I beseech you, please reconsider. I promise to swear loyalty to you. I will do your bidding. I can be useful. I have many skills." Bill bowed his head.

I wanted to laugh but instead stared emotionless for a moment. I had him right where I wanted him. It was obvious that Bill held no honor in death by the way he pleaded. Bill came from a time period that was much softer than mine or Nikolai's had been. He would agree to my game I was sure. "You speak words of treason Bill and yet you know the penalty for treason, do you not? How can I take you into my service knowing you turned on our Queen so quickly?" Bill said nothing but his eyes met mine and I continued as my excitement grew, "Yet your words give me pause..." I lied.

"Sheriff, please..." Bill pleaded.

I gave him my most feral smile, just as "popping" sounds were heard. Preston teleported directly behind Bill flanked by two Fae warriors. Bill whipped around to look at the sudden appearance of the Fae, but nothing more. Nikolai moved quickly across the room to my closet where there were weapons stored and grabbed a sword. I leaped over my desk and grabbed an iron dagger out of the top drawer. It was a good thing I had stored it there after the last time I had a run in with the Fae. _ 'I will have to have the witch ward this place against Fae teleportation.' _

Preston held up one hand to me in a wait gesture. "I am here to speak to you. Not to fight." He did not go for the sword which hung from his waist, but his two companions had already drawn theirs.

"If that is true, then you will put away your weapons." I said eying the two warriors. From their scars I could see they were seasoned and they were dressed in armor of the Fae Royal Guard.

Preston nodded to the Fairies and they lowered their weapons. Nikolai and I did the same. "What is it that you want?" I spat. Just the previous night, Gersemi had promised that they would leave us in peace. _'Would she break a vow so quickly?'_

"May I?" Preston asked, indicating the seat next to Compton that Nikolai had vacated.

I nodded and took a seat behind my desk. Nikolai moved to stand beside me, sword still in hand at his side. "Enough pleasantries. Tell me what you want." I demanded.

Preston sat down and one of his guards stood fixated on Bill, making sure he did not make a move for Preston._ 'If Nikolai and I move quickly we can take out Preston and one guard. While the other guard finishes Bill, then we take out the last Fae.' _I planned quickly as Preston spoke. "I wish to make you an offer, for Sookie." Preston said with a huge smirk on his face. _'Are you fucking kidding me?' _

I growled in response. Preston ignored it and continued talking. "If you don't already know, I am now a Prince of the Fae." he stated arrogantly._ 'Had he killed Gersemi already?' "_Gersemi is my mother and I will take the throne after things have settled in down in our realm." Preston said. I took that to mean that if the Fae rebelled, Gersemi would take the blunt of things, and then Preston would take the throne. He was a ruthless coward, proven by the taking the head of Niall and his willingness to sacrifice his mother in his ambitions.

"It would be better if I could wed Sookie to secure my position. She is Niall's kin and the only one among the females that is not sterile." Preston said as if Sookie was a broad mare.

"But she is still mostly human." I snarled. _'Wed my lover...never...' _This concept of marrying to bond two groups of people together had been done since I was human. "What good is she to you?"

"Sookie has the spark and she has a good chance of having a child with the spark as well." Preston said sarcastically, as if I was stupid. _'Fucking little asshole.'_

"And if the child did not have the spark what would you do then?" No way in hell I was entertaining selling off my lover to this bastard, but the more he talked the more I would learn about his motivations.

"They would be put down and Sookie and I would try until she is able to give me an heir that possessed the spark." Preston spoke of killing a child as if it was nothing. I had done some despicable things in my long life, but I had never killed a child. There was no honor in that. Only the lowest and most despicable warriors killed children.

"And you think Sookie will agree to this?" I asked, staring at him through slitted eyes. She would not leave me to be some princess baby-maker, I was sure.

"Come on Vampire, do you take me for a fool? This is not Sookie's choice, it is yours. You are her bonded, Vampire. She is under your control. But think about it Viking, how long can she last, you do not have that many years before she grows old and you lose interest. Be realistic. I can offer you anything you wish. Name it and it is yours." I was getting more and more angry by the second as he went on, "If you wish to have a full Fae female, that can be arranged. Money, no problem. Do you wish to have someone killed, a foe perhaps? Or maybe you would like to be King? Now tell me what is it you want in exchange for her. Name your price."

"All I want is..." I was about to tell him all I wanted was Sookie and he could fuck off, when my office door burst open, flying off the hinges and landing on the floor as if the door had been blown in by a tornado. Sookie walked in looking like the sun itself. She was magnificent. The air around her pulsed with her power. Her glow was a bright yellow and her blue eyes blazed with a hurt I had never before seen there. Ethan trailed in behind her but was keeping a distance, as I stared at her in awe.

Through our bond, Sookie was all pain and anger and when her eyes met mine, I realized that most of the anger was focused on me. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! You would sell me off to the Fae!" Sookie screamed. "I thought you loved me!" Her face was wet with tears and my heart felt like it was ripping in two, probably worse than if I had been staked.

"Sookie..." I gasped from the unexpectedness of it. _'Had she been blocking the bond?'_ "my love...you misunderstand...let me explain." I rasped. I stood feeling frantic.

"Explain? There is nothing to _explain_! I heard you!" she shrieked. "I heard you discussing terms! So Preston was the guest you were meeting with? Preston was offering you..." Sookie swallowed hard.

I moved slowly from behind my desk to get closer to her, "Sookie, you're jumping to conclusions. I would never..."

Preston spoke up, cutting me off and stopping me in my tracks. Sookie's eyes shot over to Preston as I whipped my head around to glare at him. It took everything I had not to tear him to pieces. A rumbling growl built in my chest. "Princess Sookie, I only wish to bring you to my side so we can rule the realm together. You can give me many heirs. I could make you happy. This Vampire will only use you for your gifts. He will steal away your light, Sookie. You must come with me." Preston reached for her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER." I hissed and moved swiftly to stop him. At the same time Ethan moved toward Sookie, but Sookie vanished from the room with a "pop" of her own.

As soon as Sookie had vanished, a sound that I had never heard myself make ripped from my chest. I moved without thinking, closed the distance between Preston and me, and pulled him in my grasp. His back to my chest, I held the iron knife to his throat, letting the tip slide into his flesh just enough to keep him from teleporting away.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" I bellowed. My eyes instantly scanned the room desperately. Preston guards had drawn their swords and they began to advance. Without thinking, I held out my hand in a stop motion, "Get back or he'll be dead before you take the next step." Before they could respond, the guards were pinned to the wall by the unseen force of my will._ 'Well shit...'_ I thought through the haze of my rage. It was then I noticed that Bill had moved, finally, to stand by Nikolai, who also had his sword in hand. Ethan had pulled out some sort of squirt bottle, probably filled with citrus juice. Everyone seemed frozen in place, astonished at my newly acquired skill.

"Release me Vampire!" Preston demanded and I slid the knife in just a little deeper to stop his struggles.

"You will die for this Vampire!" one of the Fae threatened, while he struggled to no avail to remove himself from the wall that he was stuck to.

"I think you have that backwards. You will die for this Fairy."

Nikolai took a hesitant step toward me, "Eric...think about what you are doing." He said glancing over to the two Fae pinned to the wall and then back at me. "Think about this brother." Nikolai said cautiously.

"THINK ABOUT THIS?" I repeated, outraged. "Sookie has gone and do you think she will listen to anything I have to say now?" I knew if Sookie was to believe I did not intend to sell her off it would have to come from someone else. Preston himself would have to admit to her that I knew nothing of this until he came to me just moments earlier.

"I will speak to her. I will explain. I know you never intended to agree to this." Nikolai said with conviction.

"No. Why would she listen to you. It has to be _him_." I shook Preston in my arms and he whimpered. The sweetness of his fairy blood filled the room.

Bill moved closer to us, blood lust in his eyes, and I looked over to Ethan. "Put him back in the basement." I commanded.

Bill seemed to snap back from his haze. "Please Sheriff. I can help you with this. I can help you track the girl!" I ignored him as Ethan escorted him from the room. I called my child to me and Pam was through the door in seconds, followed by Christian.

"Eric..." Pam looked around at the scene. "Why do I miss all the fun?" When her eyes returned to me she said, "What's with the Fairies on the wall? I didn't know you redecorated. I like the new look by the way, very intimidating."

I looked down at my hand that held the knife to Preston's throat and for the first time I noticed my skin was glowing red. I did not want to think too much on that now. I had to get Sookie back and that was all that mattered. "Close the club, Pam. Christian, get the iron chains from the basement." They did not argue with my demands.

"Eric, you're going to take him hostage? Have you lost it?" Nikolai pleaded as soon as we were alone with the Fae.

"Listen to the Russian. I am a Prince. If you kill me, you declare war." Preston added.

"If you wish to live, you will tell Sookie that I had nothing to do with your little offers. If I lose Sookie, I will no longer care about anything. I will hunt down and take out every Fairy I can find until my final death." As soon as the words left my lips, I knew they were truth.

"What are you going to do brother?" Nikolai asked and I could hear resignation in his voice.

"I am going to send Preston's warriors back to Gersemi. If Sookie is not returned to me in twenty-four hours, I will start killing off Fae, starting with this one. If she produces Sookie, Preston will explain to Sookie I had nothing to do with this. He will be returned to the Fae. If he chooses to attempt to acquire Sookie again, he will pay with his life and every Fairy's life that I can get my hands on." I shook Preston again and he groaned. It would be two days before we were supposed to go to New Orleans. It would not be good if the Queen learned of this.

"That is insane." Nikolai commented, shaking his head.

"Maybe..." I knew I needed time to think and I reached out in my bond with Sookie to see if she was okay. She must have closed it off since all I could glean was that she was alive. The emptiness I felt was like a black hole in my soul. I struggled against the darkness overtaking me. _'Am I just as crazy as the Queen?'_

"You are going about this the wrong way. Let us track Sookie and explain. At least let us try before you take this course of action."

"How do you propose we do that? She teleported. It's not like we can follow her scent. She has closed off the bond. I can't feel where she has gone." My voice sounded defeated...even to me. I straightened my back and forced myself to clamp down on my emotions.

"She closed the bond?" Nikolai asked wide eyed.

"Yes. She seems to be able to do that now..." I trailed off.

Christian returned, chains in hand. He walked toward Preston and me, handing the iron shackles to me. I fastened them around Preston, then handed him off to Christian. "Take him downstairs. Chain him up near Compton, just barely out of each other's reach."

"Yes, Sheriff." Christian bowed and pulled a screaming Preston from the room.

"You will pay for this Viking! Be reasonable. Release me. I will find her. She is Fae! She belongs with us!" Preston pleaded. His voice became faint as Christian pulled him away.

I walked over to stand in front of Preston's two warriors. "You will return to Gersemi. Tell her what has happened. She is to find and return Sookie to me within twenty-four hours or the Prince will be Compton's final meal. Understood?"

As I spoke, Pam returned and I handed my knife to her, then walked to my closet to pull out my long sword. I walked back to the Fairies and wondered for a second how I would let them down. I concentrated on releasing them with my mind by picturing the act of doing so and, to my amazement, it worked. The Fae dropped from the wall, sprawled on the floor, and I said. "Go now. The clock is ticking."

Without another word the two warriors teleported from the room. I looked over to Pam. "Where is the Witch?"

"She is out in the bar waiting with Evan." Pam said and took a seat on the couch. Nikolai seemed to relax and lowered his weapon, returning to the seat he had occupied earlier.

"Evan, bring me the witch." I called and Nikolai gave me a hard look.

Amelia walked in with a frightened look on her face, Evan in tow. Nikolai stood and went to her immediately as she entered. He wrapped her in his arms protectively. "Amelia..." I said calmly. "ward this place as you did the warehouse, but also, can you ward to prevent the Fae from teleporting in?"

Nikolai and Amelia seemed relieved at my question. "Of course. I would just need to get a few things." Amelia gave me a weak smile.

"I will go with her." Nikolai stated and there was no question in his voice.

"Fine." I said. Nikolai nodded and he and the witch quickly departed from the room.

"Now what, Eric?" Pam asked, looking at her nails as if nothing of importance was going on.

"Christian and the Twins will guard Preston while you and I go looking for Sookie. We will start in Bon Temps."

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

A/N: I hoped you found this chapter entertaining. Please check out my one shot, entry for the Snarky Sidekick contest, "Pam and the Lord of Darkness". It's a funny little story that I hope puts a smile on your face. Also a new chapter is up for "Death and Graduation", so check it out as well. Please let me know what you thought. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

XOXOX


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

I had ordered Christian and Evan to join the search as soon as the bar was warded, and Ethan, Nikolai, and Amelia were to stay at the club with Preston. I did not want the Fae attempting to steal my prisoner while I was away. Once that was settled, I flew Pam and me to Bon Temps to start the search for Sookie. I had a feeling that Sookie would head to the place she felt safest...her home. I hoped that she would still be there, but if she wasn't, at least we would have a place to start.

Pam was, thankfully, silent during most of the flight to Sookie's home and it gave me time to think. _'What the hell happened?' _seemed to be the reoccurring question in my mind followed by,_ 'What prompted her to eavesdrop on our conversation? And even more curious, how could she even hear what we were discussing?' _I found I was more than a little hurt and upset that Sookie had so little faith in me. I know we have not sat down and discussed our relationship in so many words, and it had progressed quickly, but I thought through the bond it was more than clear._ 'Have I left her feeling insecure?' _

With all the extreme changes Sookie has been going through, she must be overwhelmed. _'Maybe she fears how I will handle her changes. I need to reassure her that they matter little to me.'_ I should have foreseen something like this happening. She had taken the whole spark fiasco in stride, along with our bonding, _and_ she had practically moved in with me. When I really thought about it, I realized that there was quite a bit that Sookie had given up. She had given up her job, her home, and her friends. Sookie had put her trust and faith in me, so when she heard Preston speaking to me, it must have crushed her. I should have called Sookie into the office as soon as Preston arrived._ 'But why didn't she feel my anger? Why didn't I feel hers?' _There were too many questions and I prayed to any gods that were listening that I would get the answers.

Sookie and I both seemed to have enhanced abilities, along with a few new ones. As far as I could tell, I had some form of telekinesis, which kind of made sense since Sookie's natural gift was one of the mind. She seemed to have the ability to teleport, along with enhanced hearing. _'Maybe other senses as well…speed or smell?' _ I could not help but wonder if there would be other abilities that cropped up over time if we continued to share blood. That thought brought me back from my musings. _'If we continued to share blood, if I could get her back, if...'_

When I landed in Sookie's front yard, all the lights in the house were on and the front door was open. It was a good thing Pam is lithe, because I practically dropped her on her ass when I saw it. "Pam, search the area." I commanded before moving into the house to look for my lover. I was pleased that she had not rescinded my invitation. It gave me hope and I sped through the house following Sookie's scent. She had gone to her bedroom. I could smell the faint scent of her salty tears. Whether or not Sookie's senses had been enhanced, I was sure mine had. I scoured the house, but Sookie was no where to be found.

After I determined Sookie had already left, I stood in the living room of the old farm house with my eyes closed and concentrated on my bond with Sookie. I had not tried this before, and to be honest, I really didn't want to. I needed to find her, so I called Sookie to me through our bond. I was not sure if she would "hear" it, since our bond seemed to be closed, but I sent a strong call in hopes that it would get through. A normal bonded human would have never been able to resist, but a normal human would not be able to shut down the bond either. I waited to see if she would open the bond, but after a few moments, I was debating whether to try again.

"Eric." Pam called from outside of the front door.

"What?" I opened my eyes, giving up on my attempt, and moved to the door. Pam had a strange forced smile on her face. It was not a happy expression.

"Sookie is in the cemetery." Pam said and before she finished speaking, I was running through the woods. I stopped just short of the clearing and scanned the area for Sookie. When my eyes locked onto her, not fifty feet from me, my stomach seemed to clench in anxiety and anticipation. I stood unmoving, not sure how to approach her.

Sookie was on her knees in front of the head stone of her grandmother. She was sobbing and speaking to her final resting place. Sookie had not noticed me and I did not feel right to interrupt. It seemed such an intimate and private moment, but I could not walk away, only watch, unable to let her out of my sight.

"Oh Gran, I miss you so much. I just don't know what side is up anymore. So much has happened since you left me. I wish you were here now. I don't know what to do. What should I do? Who can I trust?" Sookie put her head in her hands and wept. Her small frame shook and she held herself as if her entire being would fall apart. I couldn't take anymore, even without feeling her anguish, it was too much. I moved so fast you might have thought that I had teleported. I was on my knees in the dirt right next to her and had her in my arms before she could think of teleporting away.

"No..." Sookie screamed and began to push against me. The bond opened up and I was flooded with so much agony and confusion I was nearly bowled over. I loosened my grip on her but did not let her go. She had not teleported away, whether she could not yet control it or she didn't want to, I did not care. I was only thankful that she was there in my arms.

"Sookie, listen to me." I said, and my voice became hoarse as tears welled up in my eyes, spilling over. I couldn't stop them. I didn't believe that under any circumstance since the time I had left my maker, that I had ever felt so weak.

"NO!" she shouted and began to beat my chest with her fists. I admitted that she was much stronger than she had been, but it wasn't more than I could take. I let her hit me. She needed to release some of her pent up emotion and I was more than willing to take it from her. Pain was something I could deal with, but it was her feelings of helplessness that left me raw. It was all I could do to ease her suffering.

"Shhhh, Sookie. Shhhh..." I said, holding her to me when she became too fatigued to continue her assault. I stroked her hair and held her close. I buried my face in her warm neck and gently kissed the silky skin there. "I would never give you up, my Sookie. Never. Never." I whispered as her wracking sobs began to quiet and she slumped in my arms. "I would never let the Fae have you, not for any price. You must know that. Can you feel the truth of my words? I can not lie to you my love..._please_.._.please_..._I love you_." I pleaded as if my very life depended on it, and in a way it did. She _was_ my life now. _'She is mine.' _

"Eric..." Sookie said and began to sob again. I was at a loss. I scooped her up and walked back to her farm house and Sookie didn't protest. Pam was standing on the front porch waiting for me to return.

"Pam, let everyone know I found Sookie," I said, walking right past her into the house.

"What about the Fairy?" Pam called after me, she was smart not to follow. I needed time alone with my bonded. Sookie needed me.

"Let him rot." I said over my shoulder and kicked the door shut with my foot. I could hear Pam's huff, but I could not have cared less about that. I walked to Sookie's room and sat on the edge of her bed with her still cradled in my arms. I found that being there with Sookie, in a room filled with her scent, was comforting. We stayed like that for a while, until her emotions calmed and seemed to even out.

When her crying stopped, I felt a sharp pang of regret through the bond as she said, "Eric, I am so..."

I put a finger over her mouth to stop the words. I already knew she was sorry. We needed no words. "I know, min enda kärlek, I am as well. There is so much..." I said and Sookie, mimicking my movement, put a finger over my mouth to stop my words. Her blue eyes blazed as they locked onto mine. The immense black hole, that had felt like it had taken over my soul, seemed to fill with the brilliance that was my Sookie's love for me. It was precious, beautiful, and something that could never be taken, only given.

I kissed her finger and I moved to capture her lips. I was hesitant at first, but when we kissed, the world seemed to drop away and all that was left was Sookie and me. The warmth of her mouth and the taste of her lips made me feel like I was home and I didn't want it to end. My hands moved over her body, caressing and stroking, reassuring myself she was there in my arms and she was still mine.

When we did finally break our kiss, Sookie and I just held one another. I ran my hands through her hair and she ran her hands up and down my back. I think it was the first time I really considered leaving everything to take my Sookie to a place where we could live together, alone and in peace.

"What are you thinking?" Sookie asked breaking our long silence.

"I was thinking about how much I would like to run away with you, min enda kärlek. We could go to a place where we could live out our nights making love, learning and exploring everything about one another. I would show you everything this world has to offer." I replied honestly, even though I knew it would not be possible. There were too many obstacles while Sookie was still more or less human. Only if she would become a vampire, would that be possible, but after all of her recent changes, I was sure she would not be keen on making another one so soon._ 'Maybe someday...' _

"That would be wonderful." Sookie said wistfully, and I felt guilty for telling her since it could not be.

"It would my love, but at the moment, it is not possible." I paused to gauge her reaction which was disappointment. "I'm sorry my lover, maybe someday, but it can not be right now."

Sookie just nodded and I lifted her from the bed, walking to her bathroom. She and I were both covered in dirt and I felt compelled to tend to her. The need to protect and care for her ran deeper than anything else I had experienced. I ran the shower and stripped us both down. I knew we needed to talk, but right then she needed me. She needed _me_. I gently washed the dirt from Sookie's skin and let her do the same to me. There were no words said but the bond was saying everything. She loved me and I loved her. _'God, do I love her._'

When we were clean, we dried each other off and made our way back to her bed. I laid her down and spooned her, holding her closely in my arms. Sookie's exhaustion was clear and I knew tonight we would not be discussing anything. "Sookie?" I inquired softly in her ear. Her breathing was even, but her heart rate told me she was still awake.

"Hmmm?" Sookie mumbled.

"You know we need to talk. Not tonight...but soon." I did not want to risk upsetting her again, but I needed to let her know that we were going to talk about this. I was not going to have her constantly second guessing my devotion to her.

The bond fluttered with anxiety for a moment, but then returned to calm. "I know." she whispered, barely stirring.

"Come home with me Sookie." I said softly.

Sookie shook her head, "Stay with me?"

"Always." I answered without a second thought, holding her just a bit tighter as I watched my love fall deep into sleep. If I had learned anything from this disaster, it was that I would do anything for her.

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

A while later, while Sookie slept, I tore myself away from her when I heard someone outside the house. I could sense it was a vampire, which usually I could only do while right in their presence. I could tell that the trespasser was standing in front of the house and I threw on my dirty clothes and went to see who was lurking about.

I was surprised to find Christian sitting on the front porch, drinking a True Blood. "What are you doing here?" I asked, walking out and taking a seat next to him. He offered me some blood but I declined.

"I was just checking the area and thought I would sit for a spell. I can leave, if it pleases you." Christian replied nonchalantly.

I was suspicious, but Christian had proven himself loyal, so I asked, "Anything I should know about?"

Christian shrugged, "Preston is locked up tight with Compton. Nice, by the way."

I smirked for a second then fixed my expression. "Have we heard from Gersemi?"

"No, nothing yet." Christian looked off into the woods and I followed his gaze but saw nothing of interest. It was more than a little awkward spending time alone with Christian. He was so strange for a vampire. I was surprised when he asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"You may ask. I can not say that I will answer." I offered. There were some things I would not discuss.

"You really love your Sookie, don't you." he said, looking into my eyes. His seriousness gave me pause, but there was something in the way he looked at me that made me answer.

"Yes." I said simply.

"How do you know?" Christian asked, and I was not sure where this was all coming from.

"It is not one thing." I was not sure how to answer. "When I am away from her, I feel like a piece of me is missing. I miss her. When I see her or touch her, it is like there is nothing else in this world that matters. To feel the love she bestows on me so freely is beyond bliss." Just thinking of her now had me wanted to return to her soft, old bed and hold her. I added, "If you tell anyone I said all this, I will name you a liar and pull out your tongue and when it grows back I will do it again and again until I am satisfied."

"This conversation will go no further than the two of us." Christian looked back to the woods.

"What is this really about Christian?" I was beginning to feel like a Vampire psychologist._ 'Fuck.'_

"Did you know that I wanted to meet the sun?" Christian threw out there as if he was saying he liked to take walks in the park.

"No. Nikolai did not tell me." I was surprised at his declaration, but I was not surprised that Nikolai didn't tell me. It is not the kind of thing I would share with him if our roles were reversed.

"It's true. I have only been around for five-hundred years or so, but I had grown tired of this existence. For as long as I remember, I have been doing dirty deeds for my betters. Making humans, vampires, and shifters disappear, and for what? Sure, killing in itself was enjoyable, but really, after a few thousand, it loses its appeal." Christian shrugged. "At the end of the night, I would return to my resting place with the knowledge that I would always be alone...for eternity. I filled my bed with nameless, faceless women. I even tried men for a time, but in the end, I was still left with a void I couldn't fill." Christian turned to face me. I was stunned into silence at his confession. "Before I came here, I had planned on meeting the sun. Nikolai begged me to wait and even approached me with your need for an assassin, someone you could trust, to delay my decision."

"Why didn't Nikolai command you to _not_ meet the sun? He is your maker." If it were Pam, I would do all that I could to save her, even from herself.

"My Master would never be so cruel. He knew what I was feeling, and although he could force me to stay, he would not."

"And now, do you still long to meet the sun?" _'Do I have a suicidal assassin in my service?' _

"No. Seeing you and Sookie gave me something that I seemed to be missing."

"What was that?"

"Hope." Christian answered plainly. "Hope that one day, I too will find someone who can bring light to my darkness. You lived a thousand years before you met Sookie. Now _you_ have someone who you can walk through this life with. As long as you have her, you will never be alone."

"That is true, but after tonight, you can see it is a double edged sword. Without her, there is _no_ light. Without her, there is _only_ emptiness." The thought of how close I had been to losing Sookie gripped me for a moment.

"But would you change it? Would you wish that she did not walk into your life? Is it worth it?" Christian's expression looked almost desperate. I suddenly felt as if how I answered would effect his choice between life and final death.

"No, I would never wish to change it. And yes, it is worth it. She is worth it." I said with conviction. I would suffer through a thousand more years alone, to be with her again.

Christian remained silent for a minute as he contemplated my words and then suddenly broke the silence with a random question. "Are you staying here or returning to Shreveport?" Christian asked.

"I will rest nearby."

"Alright, I will take off then. Pam gets pissy when I arrive too late." Christian gave a small smile. "She refuses to give me the access codes to her day chambers or even a key to her house for that matter, and she doesn't like when she has to wait for me."

"Nikolai thinks you fancy her." I said absently. I should not have mentioned it, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

"I am fond of your child. Pam has such a lust for life. It is appealing. Not to mention, she has a strong right hook." We both laughed before he continued. "There is nothing sexier than a powerful woman." Christian gave me a fangy smirk and I found myself laughing again_. 'Pam may be young, but she would chew him up and spit him out. Meeting the sun may be a better choice for him.' _I found the laugh released a tension in me that normally took a good fuck or a fight to accomplish. _'Am I turning into a complete pussy? Argggh...' _

All this talk of feelings left me uneasy and restless, and I pushed those feelings away, focusing on the cause of tonight's woes. _'The new Fairy Prince.' _ My ire rose with the thought, and I started to feel more like myself again instead of some love-sick dotard. Having a bond with Sookie definitely had its ups and downs. She is highly emotional and I am finding myself dealing with emotions that have not been stirred in centuries, a bit trying. I fucking wept right along with Sookie tonight and I _DO NOT_ weep. _'I am no sap and I will remind anyone who thinks I have gone soft what a vicious son of a bitch I truly am.' _I resolved, feeling more positive about the situation.

Christian left shortly after our bizarre conversation and I returned to Sookie. The dawn was approaching and there was not much time left before I would have to go to ground. I decided I would stay in Compton's home since it was convenient. Although I would have much rather stayed with Sookie, there was no light tight place for me in her home. I went to Sookie's kitchen and silently searched for a pad of paper and a pen. I found both by the outdated phone that she had on the wall.

I wrote Sookie a quick note to let her know I was thinking about her and that I would see her at first dark. I went to her room and placed the note on her bedside table. I had to fight the temptation to crawl back in bed with her, but I stood over her for a few minutes watching her eyes flutter as she dreamed. The steady rise and fall of her chest and the peaceful look on my angel's face was enticing. When Sookie murmured my name, my resolve to leave was almost thwarted. _'I must love this sweet __torture that I keep inflicting on myself.'_

Sookie had blown into my life like a hurricane and this thing between us was like a force of nature. I could do nothing but weather the storm and hope for the best. Finally, I gave Sookie a kiss on the forehead and took my leave.

When I got outside, Sookie's Were guards had arrived. I wasn't surprised to find two different Weres, from the ones that had been previously assigned. _'I guess that they didn't appreciate becoming poodles and having to kiss a fairy to get turned back.'_ Alcide Herveaux, Shreveport pack member and son to a degenerate gambler who often found himself in my debt, along with a big burly Were who looked like he should be donning some motorcycle leathers rather than the jeans and plaid flannel shirt he was sporting, were surveying the grounds.

"Northman." Alcide greeted.

"Herveaux, I'm surprised to see you here. What happened to the other two?"

"Yeah..." Alcide shrugged, "they kinda refused to continue guarding your human. They didn't give a definitive answer as to why, something about dinner guests?" Alcide gave me a questioning look.

"Yes, well, I don't believe Sookie will be entertaining any guests for a while." I said looking over to the big burly Were who now stood close behind Alcide. "Who is the gorilla?" '_Weres really are the thugs of the supernatural world.' _

The big man growled, but both Alcide and I ignored him. "This here is Tray Dawson." he said jerking his thumb in the big one's direction.

"I trust my rules on how you handle this job have been explained."

"Yes. Stay out of your human's way unless it become unavoidable for her safety. Detain and do not kill any trespassers. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Yeah, we got the memo." Alcide did not seem to be taking this as seriously as he should have.

I got in his face. "Look wolf. If one fucking hair is harmed on my bonded's head while she's under your watch, I will personally rip out your fucking lungs. I am clear?"

"There's no need for threats, Northman. We know how to do our jobs." Alcide snapped.

"I hope you are not as useless as the other two were." I said and took off through the woods, not waiting for a response.

I got back to Compton's and settled myself in the dirty hole he previously slept in. I could still smell the scent of Pam and I, lingering from the last time we stayed here._ 'Once I put Compton to death, I should buy this land. I could tear down the house and build something new and safe to be closer to my Sookie.' _I could feel the sun rise and it would not be long before I was forced into my daytime rest, so I sent a text to Bobby, to have him deliver flowers to Sookie during the day. This would allow him to check up on the Weres and make sure nothing untoward was going on. I also instructed that he make the arrangements for the trip to New Orleans and make sure all was prepared for our arrival.

When I was through, I shoved my phone in my pocket and closed my eyes. I let my mind drift to my love as probed the bond one last time before I let the day take me. She was sound asleep and I hoped she was dreaming of me.

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

A/N: Please let me know what you thought. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!

XOXOX


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

_A/N: A quick thanks to the wonderful Jeca & Fairyblood at Fangreaders that asked me to come chat in their Author Spotlight on Sunday July 17th at 4 pm EST(1 pm MTN/ 8 pm GMT) at: fangreaders(dot) blogspot (dot) com. It's really easy to sign up and I would love to hang out and talk with you. I hope that you will join me. _

_Now on with the show..._

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

I opened my eyes to find myself not in Bill's resting place, but in Sookie's bed. _'How did I get here?' _ I looked down to see Sookie snuggled up against me. She was lightly running her fingertips over my bare chest and the warmth of her body radiated against me. My body instantly responded and I realized I was no longer wearing the clothing I had gone to rest in, but when I noticed that Sookie was wearing nothing as well, all my inquires as to how I got there were replaced with thoughts of ravishing my lover. I was so hungry for her. _'My need for her seems unquenchable, although I will enjoy trying.' _

"Sookie..." I warned and she looked up at up at me with an innocent smile as she reached down and stroked my already straining cock. I was shocked at her brazenness, and I hissed at her touch.

"Eric, I want you...make me yours...show me I'm yours..." Sookie breathed and there was no way I could deny her. _'She. Is. Mine.'_ I flipped Sookie onto her back and positioned myself between her moistening thighs. She giggled at the motion and her blue eyes twinkled with excitement as she looked down her body at me.

My desire for her was fueled by the sweet aroma of her arousal as it filled the air, and I inhaled deeply as my gaze penetrated hers. "Magnificent." I said reverently. I was completely in her thrall. Sookie was my goddess and I would faithfully worship at her temple.

When I reached down and felt she was already dripping wet for me and I gave her a wicked smirk, before I dipped my head to taste her. I gently parted her lower lips with my tongue and caressed her most sensitive spot before moving lower to draw out more of her sweet honey. Sookie writhed beneath me and I could not seem to get enough of her. _'This woman is going to be the death of me. Oh, what a sweet way to go.'_

"Oh Eric...I love it when you kiss me there...ahhh...yes...more...more..." Sookie panted gripping my hair, tugging it and further turning me on. I thought I might burst if I didn't get inside her soon.

"Northman." a voice said ringing through the room as if it was spoken over a loud speaker.

I immediately removed myself from the place I most wanted to be, whirling as I took a defensive position in front of my lover.

I scanned the room but saw no one. "Who is there?" I called and in the corner of the room the air began to shimmer as a light formed and a figure appeared before my eyes. When I saw who it was I was enraged, realizing I was not awake, but in my daytime rest and dreaming. The scene around us changed from Sookie's room to a clearing in the woods and when I turned to look at my lover, she was gone.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. I did not appreciate the invasion of my mind and the interruption of a dream that was turning out to be fucking hot.

Gersemi raised her eyebrows as she took in my naked form. She was dressed as you would imagine a princess would dress. A golden crown sat upon her head and she wore a fancy ball gown that shimmered and changed colors in the light. "I can understand what Sookie sees in you." she said, appraising my goods.

I was not amused. "Again I ask. What are you doing here?"

"We need a safe place to talk." Gersemi explained, "You have my son and I have no wish to start a war between us. I told you that I plan on bringing peace to my people. I meant it."

I knew she would not want to start a war with their numbers being so low. "Your son offered me anything I wanted in exchange for my Sookie. It caused my lover to be distressed. He should be punished." I gave her an accusatory look. The fucker was lucky Sookie had not broken things off with me, or he would be in a world of hurt when I rose tonight. Not even his mommy could save him then. "You gave me your word you Fae would not interfere."

"I do not see how my word was broken. Preston merely made you an offer. No one is forcing you to accept." Gersemi frowned.

"Your son wants to use Sookie for breeding. I will never agree." I snarled, bearing my fangs. The thought of Sookie with another stoked a rage inside me that made me feel like going on a killing spree. _ 'I would start with Gersemi.'_

"Eric, you don't understand. This is the way it has always been. We must keep the bloodlines alive. Our very existence depends on it." she said with softness to her tone, as she looked at me in a way I have seen women look at men for over a thousand years. She reached out to lay her hand on my arm and I pulled it away. _'Does she think me so weak to give into the maneuvers women use to get what they want out of men? There is only one woman I have that weakness for, and it sure as hell isn't her.' _

"It is Sheriff Northman to you. Do not address me so informally, _Princess._ "I had my fill of Fairy bullshit. "I understand completely that your son wishes to wed my Sookie and create heirs to secure his position. He was very forthcoming with his plans for her." I paused for a moment, unsure of my next words. Then I thought, _'Fuck it.' _

"There is something that I think _you and your prince_ do not seem to understand," Gersemi gave me an odd, confused look, "I thought I had made it clear that Sookie is mine, but just in case, hear this... I want you all to stay the fuck away from Sookie and me. Go back to what ever dimensional hole you crawled out of and don't come back. Next time one of you tries to get close to Sookie, I will not be so kind to take them prisoner. Do we understand each other now?" The look on Gersemi's face was priceless._ 'Suck on that bitch.' _

Gersemi's mood turned dark with my words. "I had hoped we could handle this in a friendly manner."

"I do not see how invading my mind while I rest is a "friendly" gesture." _'What does she expect…a thank you for violating my mind?' _

"Perhaps, but I could not risk you taking me prisoner as well. My options were limited." Gersemi replied petulantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"This is the last time, Fairy." I huffed. I was well aware that I would need to return "The Prince", as much as I didn't want to, but I would not be left empty handed.

"Fine. I agree not to meet with you this way again. Next time I will send a post first." Gersemi waved her hand as to say this was nothing.

My lips pulled back on their own, before I could fix my features. _'Next time...' _I clenched my jaw and said, "As for your son..."

"Yes?" Gersemi's mood lightened once again and she smiled at me. _'You won't be smiling in a moment...'_

"He will be returned..." I paused and Gersemi's smile widened, "when you sign a pact to leave Sookie alone...for good." Gersemi's smile faded and mine swept across my face.

"A pact? You mean to have _me_ sign a demon pact?" she said with utter distaste. You would think I asked her to suck on a lemon.

"Yes. It is the only way to be sure you will abide by you word." _'A fairy never lies. My ass.' "_A simple contract will not hold enough weight, and you have proven that I can not trust your word." Demon pacts are a binding magical contract that supernaturals use when there needs to be utter trust between conspiring parties. If one of the parties violates the contract, there are physical repercussions that come into play until the offending party returns to the demon, who made the pact, for their punishment. The ability to perform these binding contracts is why so many demons become lawyers.

"You want a Princess of the Fae to make a demon pact with a vampire? That is unheard of." She looked appalled. "I would never..."

"Well, that is too bad then. I guess we have nothing left to discuss." I turned away from her and began to walk away. Where I planed to go, I had no idea, this was a dream after all. '_Maybe if I picture Sookie she will appear again.' _

"Wait!" Gersemi called after me and her voice rang through the clearing as it had done when she first arrived. _'Gotcha.'_

I stopped walking and turned back to look at her. "What?"

"My son! What will you do with my son? You can't keep him prisoner!" she nearly shouted.

"Look, Princess, if I may be blunt." I did not wait for a response though she opened her mouth as if she was going to. "Whether he lives or dies lies solely in your hands. Without your agreement to the pact, your son means less then nothing to me. I would rather give him as a gift to my Queen. I would curry her favor and rid myself of a nuisance at the same time. It's a win-win for me either way." I shrugged, though inside I was beaming.

"Why do you want her so much?" Gersemi sighed, and it sounded like defeat. "Is it her part Fae blood? Her telepathy? Why must _you_ have _her, _when you can have anyone you wish?"

"She _is_ what I wish." I said and I knew it came out stubbornly. "It does not matter why I wish it, only that I do. Why do _you_ want her? Surely there are others like her." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that they were a lie. There were no others like her. There was _only_ her.

"Sookie's bloodlines are exceptional. She has many gifts and her spark is strong. Of course Niall has other decendents that Preston can choose from, but the chance for a child will be lessened. Sookie is not affected by the iron in this world and Preston must have an heir in place. Maybe her immunity to iron and lemons, not to mention the telepathy, could be passed down…making our bloodlines even stronger. The Brigants _will _stay in power. We must for the good of all of our people. I have finally come home and I will not be shut out again." Gersemi's lips were in a tight line and her face looked determined. I wasn't sure if I would agree, that the Brigants being in charge of the Fae had turned out so great for their people, but I really didn't give a shit. _'I guess only time will tell. Maybe I will get lucky __and one of their enemies will take them out.' _

"Well, at least you no longer have to worry about that." I knew she would cave, I could feel it._ 'I always win in the end.'_

"What?" Gersemi said, taken off guard.

"No pact. No Prince. So there is no need to worry as to who he will wed. Maybe _you_ should take a husband." I suggested.

Gersemi's face turned bright red and I wondered if she could do damage to me while in this state. "You are being unreasonable. I can not agree to a demon pact with a vampire! I tell you, give me my son and you will not hear from us again."

"No." I said keeping my expression passive. I was tempted to look down at my cuticles on my hand as Pam does and fake boredom, but I restrained.

"No! NO! You can't say NO! There must be another way to work this out. There is already too much talk throughout the kingdom about your assistance in killing Niall and Rogan. If it is found that I am making demon pacts with vampires..."

"You are being ridiculous." I said rolling my eyes. "We can use Cataliades and no one will know apart from the five of us, that is, unless you plan on breaking the terms of the pact." I gave her a look through narrowed eyes.

"Sheriff Northman, even if I agree to this, I can not force my son to go along with it. Preston is very strong willed. He will be an excellent ruler, of this I am sure, but when he sets his sights on something, he is relentless." Gersemi gave a weak smile, it was a look only a mother could make, and a loving sadness filled her eyes. "But maybe if you let me speak to him..."

"Oh, I think I can convince him to agree." I said and winked at her.

Gersemi did not take that gesture well. "You will not harm him!"

"Harm him? Who said anything about me harming him?" I said choosing my words carefully. I would agree I would not harm him...myself anyway. I did not however, agree that Pam, Nikolai, or Christian would not. I would return him in one piece.

"Do I have your word that you will not harm him?" I nodded and the Fairy relaxed a little. "Fine." she said grudgingly, crossing her arms over her chest. "When do you want to meet with the demon?" The pout on her face made her look deceivingly young.

"This night." I was curious as to how long I had been in this dream state. "What time is it?"

"It is near enough to nightfall. Time for you to wake, vampire. You will hear from me soon."

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

My eyes popped open to see wooden planks above my head. I was back in Bill's old resting place and I could tell the sun was still up. My bond with Sookie was humming with her life force and she seemed a little nervous. I wondered if she was anxious about our impending talk or was it something else. I laid still for a moment, my thoughts moved to my plans for the night. The whole demon pact idea was done spur of the moment, but once it occurred to me, I figured it would at least be a deterrent short of killing the Fae. The last several weeks have felt like months and I looked forward to getting things back to normal. Well as normal as they could be, between Sookie and all my added guests.

Since I had to wait for a few more minutes before I could go to Sookie, I figured the first item on my agenda tonight would be to set things up with the demon lawyer. I pulled out my phone and called him. Cataliades agreed to perform the demon pact, and he informed me that Gersemi had already contacted him, apprising him of the situation. We were to meet in the demon's office around eleven PM. It was the most neutral spot to hold the meeting because Cataliades's offices were heavily warded. I was to bring the "Prince" along, and once the contracts were bound, he would be released into his mother's custody. I would, of course, be bringing back-up to ensure things went smoothly.

As soon as I felt the sun set, I was out of my resting place and on the edge of Sookie's clearing in a matter of minutes. I scanned the area and in a moment and a large grey wolf crept up behind me. By the smell of him, I could tell it was Tray.

"I take it all went well today." I said, not waiting for him to shift back to human form.

The wolf gave a sharp "yip", but I turned my head at the sound of Sookie's front door opening. Alcide stepped out with a huge grin on his face, that was, until he saw me. His grin shifted into a glower as he walked over to me. Tray looked from Alcide to me and then moved to stand by his pack member. _'What the fuck is he smiling about?' _

As he approached, I could smell the scent of Sookie on him and I did not suppress my growl. "Why were you in my lover's home? Did I not make the rules clear?" _'Why can't I get these men to stay away from her?'_

"Don't over react. We did attempt to stay out of her way, but she could hear us." Alcide said. The look of admiration on his face left me feeling both smug and pissed off at the same time. "She made us lunch and then asked me if I would chop up some of that fire wood she has out back."

"Tell me everything." I said through gritted teeth, picturing my hand around the wolf's neck.

"Not much to tell." Alcide shrugged. "Sookie spent most of the day cleaning her home, she sun bathed for a while..." Alcide smiled wistfully but when my fangs dropped he continued hastily, "and worked on her garden."

"That is all?" I did not like the idea of Alcide and the gorilla watching my Sookie out in the sun in nothing more than a bathing suit. _'A small scanty bathing suit...barely covering her most luscious bits...so much skin exposed...sun kissed and beautiful...'_

"Yeah, pretty much." Alcide said, then turned to Tray. "Get dressed. We're gonna go." Tray took off and Alcide gave me an inquiring look. "Sookie is a real nice girl." he stated, his eyes searched my face for some response.

"Yes." _'Where is he going with this?' _

"Did _you_ get her into all this trouble?" His look turned accusatory. The wolf was getting his hackles up.

"No. Trouble seems to find her." I said, not that he deserved a response, but there was something more pressing I needed to know, "Why do you smell of Sookie?" Now that Alcide was so close I could tell he did not smell of her simply because he was in her home.

"She hugged me after I chopped up that wood for her." Alcide gave me a lop-sided smile.

I did not like the fact that my lover was "hugging" others. "Do not touch what is mine, wolf." I spat. "You are not to touch her."

"It was innocent." He sighed as if he was disappointed at that fact.

"Innocent or not, you are not to touch her in any way more intimately than a handshake. Understood?" I knew I would have to add this to the list of things I had to talk to Sookie about.

I heard Sookie's front door open and she walked out onto the porch. Her hair was down in waves around her head and she was dressed in a form fitting sleeveless sun dress that came to mid thigh. It was light green and had floral embroidery around the bottom of the skirt. The bodice was some sort of stretchy material that held tightly to her breasts, which seemed to look even better in person than they had in my dream. Thinking of that had me stiffening, and when her eyes met mine, a beatific smile grew on her face.

Knowing that the smile was for me, and the feelings of warmth coming through the bond, had me opening my arms to her. She sprinted in my direction and when she reached me, I pulled her to me and pressed my lips against hers. I might have put a little extra into this kiss, since I knew the wolves were watching, and when Sookie broke off the kiss she gasped, and her smile turned shy.

"I missed you." she whispered. Sookie rubbed her face against my chest and I knew I had to get to our talk before I decided to forgo it all together...just to have her.

"You are dismissed." I told the wolves. I wanted them gone.

Alcide huffed, "Goodnight, Sookie. See you tomorrow."

Sookie pulled away from me, but took my hand. "Have a good night Alcide. Tell Tray I said Goodnight."

"Will do, Sook. Night, Northman." Alcide turned and walked over to his truck. Tray had already climbed in and he waved out the window at us.

Sookie tugged at my hand, "Let's go inside." I felt her getting a little nervous and I tried to calm her with my own feelings as I followed her in. She pulled me into her living room and we both sat together on the couch. Sookie tucked her legs underneath her and clasped her hands tightly together and I angled my body so I could face her. I wanted to pull her into my lap, but decided to get through this before she could distract me, so I left her sitting at my side.

"Sookie, we need to talk about what happened the other night." I started, when Sookie looked at me expectantly. "I think it is time to make clear what is going on between us."

Sookie nodded but stayed silent. I could feel her weariness and it made me reluctant to move the conversation forward, but I knew it had to be done. "Last night you scared me, Sookie." I chose to say this first, since it seemed to be the hardest thing, to admit my weakness. The rest would come easier after I got this out. "Not only did you scare me, but you wounded me as well."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears and sadness flooded the bond. This was not what I wanted. I reached over and covered her hands with my own. "Lover, I do not say this to upset you. I say this so we can avoid problems like this in the future. You make me happier than I have been in centuries. I wish for many, many more centuries of happiness with you." I dropped that little bomb and Sookie's eyes widened, but I did not relent, "The thought of being apart from you is like a stake in the heart. I suppose I have not been clear enough in my feelings for you. I am not used to experiencing these strong emotions, and it can be a bit taxing at times, but I find I would not want it any other way. I assumed you would feel my love for you through our bond and know it to be true, but I suppose the ears want to hear what the heart already knows, so let me make myself clear...I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. This one thousand year old Viking vampire sheriff is in love with _you_. I do not want anyone but you and I do not have any intentions of giving you up."

Sookie's tears spilled from her eyes as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too." she said softly before she pulled away. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you the other night. I just feel like I am waiting for you to wake up and realize that I am not worth all the trouble." Sookie took a deep breath. "Everyone I have ever loved has left me, except for Jason, but he doesn't concern himself with me very often." I growled at that. Her brother was useless.

"Sookie, I am not going anywhere. I have been around for a thousand years. I plan on being here a thousand more. As to my realizing you are not worth the trouble, well, if that was the case I would not have bonded with you."

"Yeah, but Eric, when you met me I was just some human girl, now there is all this..." Sookie waved her hand in the air, "fairy stuff, Princes and guards, and wars. It's so crazy."

"I like a little adventure. What is the point of life without a little fun?" I tried to joke but turned serious when I said, "I know it is overwhelming for you, lover, but you will adjust. It won't always be like this. There are times of peace. It can be dull for decades at a time. Trust me."

Sookie laughed at that. It was a weak laugh, but it was a crack in our intense mood. "I look forward to that."

"As do I." I gave her a soft smile before I asked, "I am curious, how did you come to hear my conversation with Preston last night?" I had to know.

Sookie looked down at her lap. I didn't like that one bit. "I heard him."

It took me a moment to register what she was saying. "You mean you could hear his thoughts?"

"Yeah, and a lot clearer than before. Weres too." Sookie did not look happy about that, though I thought that it was good news. I would have to ask her later what she heard.

"You are not pleased." I said stating the obvious.

"It's hard enough hearing humans, now I have to listen to everyone else too. It seems the only ones I can't hear are vampires."

"Has there been anything else?" I wanted to know what other effects her spark was having on her.

Sookie hesitated for a moment, "Well...I dropped some change earlier on the floor and it rolled under the couch. I picked up the couch easily with one hand to get to it. It was pretty wild."

"Anything else?" I asked. It seemed like she was holding something back.

"It seems my hearing, with my ears, is better and I see better too." she shrugged. "Not much else."

"Sookie?" My voice was sharp.

"What?" Sookie's face turned bright red. _'What is she hiding?' _I did not answer her. I just stared at her. "Okay!" she said exasperated. "Fine, I'll tell you." Sookie huffed. "You know, this bond can be a pain in the ass sometimes." I could feel her embarrassment, but I didn't understand it.

"You're killing me. Just tell me." She was driving me mad.

"I've been having dreams about you." I did not think her face could get any more flushed, but it did. "Explicit dreams..." Her eyes wandered around, looking at everything but my face. I reached out and took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me.

I had hopped she was having dreams about me. It was common for bonded couples to dream of one another, or so I had heard. I had hoped this would be one of the side effects. It would only make her want me more. The dreams I had been having of her had definitely left me wanting her. "So have I." I admitted.

"You have?" Her eyes widened and her lust rose. I had to suppress a groan. The effects she had on me were unmatched by anyone I had met during my time on this earth._ 'How does she do it?' _

"Yes, my lover. The last dream I had was this very day. I was in your bed and you were naked beside me, your warm body pressed up against mine." I released her chin to run my fingertips down her arm and she shivered. "I flipped you onto your back and tasted your sweetness." I lowered my hand and ran it over the soft skin of her thigh. Sookie closed her eyes and I leaned forward to touch my lips to hers.

Sookie tasted like heaven, but before I lost myself in the kiss, I pulled away. There were still a few things we needed to talk about. "Lover, there are a few other things we must discuss." I said grudgingly.

Sookie opened her eyes and sighed. "Okay." she said drawing out the word.

"About your guards…I do not like them in your house. They are guards not friends."

"Eric! You can't tell me who I can have in my house." Sookie's voice grew hot, and I could feel her ire rise.

"I will not have my lover entertaining men while alone in her home. You touched the wolf. I could smell it." The words came out a little harsher than I intended.

Sookie's eyebrows flew up. "I did NOT!"

"Yes, lover, you embraced Alcide. He told me himself."

Sookie thought about it a moment, "I might have hugged him, but it wasn't romantic! I was thankin' him for cuttin' up all that wood." Sookie protested. "I hug my friends all the time. It doesn't mean anything!"

"Does it not? So it would be fine for me to go and embrace some of the fangbangers at Fangtasia?"

"What! No, that is not the same at all!"

"Isn't it? The fangbangers would be touching something that was yours, as your "friends" would be touching something that is mine. I think it is very much the same." _'You are mine, love.' _

"Eric..." Sookie started but I cut her off.

"No, Sookie. Would you like it if every time we embraced you smelled another woman's perfume on me? That is what it is like when you let others touch you. There is a reason we vampires do not touch one another often. We can smell the scent left behind by a touch. I do not like smelling the scent of other men on your skin." I growled out the last part.

"Oh." she said as if she just finally understood and her smile returned. "I never thought of it that way. I thought you were just being a super-possessive boyfriend, but now I understand where you're coming from."

"Good." I smiled back at her, even though I was not sure I liked the term she used for me…"boyfriend".

"I can't promise not to touch anyone, but I will do my best to refrain from doing it intentionally. I usually avoid touching anyway because of my little problem. It makes their thoughts clearer."

I was sufficiently pleased with that answer, and was feeling pretty good about our little talk. I could tell Sookie was as well. I found that I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Sookie and I were alright. We would be alright. Honesty seemed like the best policy when dealing with my lover, which is why I had to tell her about our trip to see a demon. "Thank you, lover. That's all I can ask."

"Eric, is there something else?" Sookie asked. _'She was right. This bond can be a pain in the ass.'_

"Yes. I think I have come up with a way to keep Preston and Gersemi from bothering us further." I said and explained to Sookie all that happened after she left and all about my dream with Gersemi.

"Do I have to be there?" I could feel Sookie's apprehension.

"Unfortunately, you do my love. The contract is bound in blood."

"Why does everything have to involve blood?" Sookie scrunched up her nose in a cute way.

"I supposed because blood is the essence of life, my lover." I took my finger and tapped her on her scrunched up little nose.

"Alright. What time do we have to meet them?" Sookie resigned.

"We will meet at 11:00 PM. So, my lover, that gives us time..." Sookie's delicious lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence. _'Enough time to play out the dream that was interrupted.'_

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing your thoughts.  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life has been getting in the way...yadda, yadda, yadda. I promise to try and get the next one up faster. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love hearing from you. Now on with the show...**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

Sookie and I were lounging in her bed after I had taken her twice in quick succession. It seemed I could never get enough of my lover. I could not imagine getting tired of Sookie's divine body and it seemed every time I explored it, I would find something new to elicit Sookie's arousal. I have been with many women, but none so responsive as Sookie. I realized, I was selfish in my need for her. As much as Sookie was my Goddess, when I was inside her, I felt as if _I _were a God. The bond let me feel that every touch, every kiss, and every caress I bestowed on Sookie, set her ablaze. It was almost intoxicating, the power I felt when I provoked such reactions in my lover.

Sookie was curled to my side, her leg thrown over mine, and her skin was much warmer than it had been in my dream. I loved the comforting warmth that radiated from her body and I held her as I ran my fingertips across her back. Sookie shivered against me and snickered, "Eric that tickles." She squirmed, but didn't pull from my grasp. I was enjoying the wriggling and I could feel the small ripple of pleasure run through her letting me know even though she was protesting, she was enjoying it.

"Ah..." I ran my fingertips down her spine and I could feel her nipples harden against my skin. "Sookie if you keep rubbing against me like that, I will have you again."

Sookie giggled sweetly. I was surprised how that little sound could provoke such merriment in me. "Two times isn't enough for you Viking." She looked up and smiled a wicked smile at me. _'My little minx.'_

"There is no such thing as "enough" my love. Eternity would scarcely be enough time to do all that I wish to do to you." I leered down at her and she blushed. Sookie was a dichotomy of innocence and seduction._ 'She is perfect.'_

Sookie lifted her head and looked over to the clock on the nightstand. "Eric?" her tone went from playful to serious and I could feel the shift in her mood. Our interlude had served as a pleasant distraction, but time was growing short, and there was much to do before the nights end.

"Yes my lover?" I said and ran my fingers through her hair, a feeble attempt to smooth the mess I had made of it during our love making. I loved the soft silkiness of it and the way it smelled reminded me of the wild strawberries that I had often enjoyed as a child. My brothers and I would steal off to the forest and pick the sweet fruit. It was a fond memory and I smiled at the thought.

"Do you think this "pact" thingy is going to work? Do you think they will leave us alone?" Sookie's creeping weariness was apparent and my smile faded.

"Although I wish it so...I do not know that this pact will stop them from trying to find a way to take you my love, but it will make things more difficult for them to do so." I feigned a smile at Sookie, as my fury rose. I clamped down on it before it could upset Sookie. I had been trying to be mindful of my emotions, although being bonded made it difficult without closing off the bond completely, and I really didn't like doing that. Since we bonded, Sookie had become part of me, when I closed the bond it felt like something was missing.

"I can't go with him." Sookie's voice was so low it was barely a whisper. "I won't."

"You won't have to min enda kärlek." I tried to assure her that I would not let them take her from me. "I swear I would not have taken Preston up on his offers for you." I knew the idea of the possibility would always remain in the back of her mind if she did not hear Preston confess that I had not known of his offer from his own lips. I did not want her to doubt my word, but I was not so sure that having Sookie present during the torture required for that confession, would be worth displacing the shred of doubt that remained. _'Perhaps I should let that be.'_

"Eric, you didn't hear what I did." Sookie said stiffly. She stretched her arm over me and gripped me tightly.

I had not thought about the fact that Sookie could telepathically hear Preston since she had told me earlier. I was curious to know what she had "heard" in his head. "Will you tell me what you heard in his mind?"

Sookie stayed quiet for a moment be for she rubbed her cheek against my chest. I involuntarily purred under her attentions as she said, "He hates you..." Sookie paused, becoming still, and so did I. "but he is afraid of you." I made a grumbling sound of assent and she continued, "Preston would kill you if he could find a way. He wants to take me back to his palace and lock me up until I give him a child. If I successfully give him a male heir with the spark..." Sookie trailed off and her hand clenched into a fist, "he would have no further use for me and I would be replaced by another Princess."

I remained quiet as I ran her words through my mind again. "replaced by another Princess". That was the phrase that stuck out and I wondered if Sookie understood the full implication of that statement. A queen, no matter what hierarchy I have ever come across, can not simply be replaced by the King, unless she is dead. The Fae may not call themselves Kings and Queens, but the idea was the same. Preston wanted the heir and nothing more. I felt almost sick at the thought. _'Does Gersemi know the full extent of this plan?' _

When I didn't speak Sookie went on, "Maybe I should go."

"What?" I was startled by her statement. _'Go? Go where? With Preston?'_

"Maybe, I should go away, hide..." Sookie stopped talking when she looked up and saw my face. The very idea of her leaving, being away from me, caused a twisting pain mixed with anger inside of me.

"No. I can better protect you if you are by my side." I knew my voice came out harsher than I intended. "I will kill them all if I must." It would be messy, but I would do it, or meet my final death trying. I do not fear death itself. I outlived most and had seen many things. My life, or undead existence, had been full. Since I met Sookie, I now know what it truly was to live, when my lover was in my arms. I would, without a doubt, fight for this love I had with Sookie. _'My very own Helen of Troy.'_

Both mine and Sookie's mood had shifted, and before long, we were getting ready to leave for Fangtasia. Sookie was in the shower when I called Pam. I would have joined her, but I had no clean clothes here and I enjoyed having Sookie's scent on me. I decided to wait until after speaking with Preston until I washed her scent off, that way he would know exactly what we had been up to.

"Yes?" Pam sounded irritated.

"Pamela. How is our guest this evening?" I wanted to know if he was enjoying his accommodations.

"He has been yelling and screaming since I arrived. He is demanding to see you." Pam giggled at that. A small smile crept onto my lips. It is rare to hear my Pamela so happy.

"My child, I need you to do what you do best. Nothing that we can not cure with blood, but enough to get him to agree to some terms I have for him." I planned on having Pam or Christian give him blood to cure any damage and make him easy to track, should he try anything at a future time.

"Oh, I must have done something good. What are you attempting to get him to agree to?" I could feel Pam's giddiness and I shook my head as I told her about the dream.

"That is clever Eric, quick thinking. I will do as you command. Are you on your way from Bon Temps?" Pam's voice dropped a bit, back into her usual tone.

"We will be there shortly." I said and hung up. I sat down on Sookie's bed, waiting for her to finish. It would prove to be a hard night for Sookie and the following day we would be in New Orleans. I hoped the meeting with the Queen would be brief and Sookie and I might get some downtime. We definitely needed it.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

By the time Sookie and I arrived at Fantasia, the place was busy. Fangbangers had been lining up around the block since Nikolai showed up. Not that I did not draw the crowds, but the two of us together brought in a lot of money. The club was doing better than ever.

I was excited at the thought of seeing Preston squirm, but when I entered my office, I found Nikolai and the witch going at it on my couch. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Sookie said and covered her eyes. I on the other hand had a perfect view of the witch's backside as she rode my brother like a stallion. Amelia's head whipped around and I shook my own at them. Amelia turned red as blood and buried her face in Nikolai's neck. Nikolai wrapped his arms around her and smirked back at me.

"What did I say about fucking in my office!" I spat. The last thing I needed was the lingering scent of my brother's sexcapades tainting my office. Brother or no, I did not like the scent of another man in my space.

"Eric!" Sookie said turning as red as Amelia. "Sorry Nikolai, Amelia." Sookie grabbed my hand and pulled. At first I wanted to protest, but I could feel her embarrassment and let her pull me from the room.

"Get dressed!" I ordered before I closed the door behind me. "Lover, that is my office! I will not be having Nikolai using it like some sort of brothel." I grumbled, now ruing the fact that I had let her lead me away. _'They should be the ones to leave. I should have thrown them out of my office as bare as the day that they were born.'_

"Yeah, I don't think I will ever look at that couch the same way." Sookie laughed. Despite her initial embarrassment, she was taking it much better than I was.

"Now I will have to order a new one and I liked that couch. It was the first place I laid with you. Now every time I look at it I will see the witch and the Russian." I replied crossly. _'Stupid Nikolai...should get his own office...his own place. When will his own house be complete? Maybe I will have to go pay his contractors a visit.' _

_"_Eric..." Sookie leaned over and whispered. "that wasn't where we...you know...the first time." She looked at me confused.

"No, lover. It was the first place you fell asleep in my arms and I held you." I pulled her into my arms and laid my lips against hers. I enjoyed the kiss until some female patrons waddled by drunkenly, knocking my lover into me, with an "Umpf."

"Watch where you're going blood-bags!" I growled, dropping my fangs. They shuffled off as fast as their short legs could carry them. I had enough and threw open the door to my office, pulling Sookie in with me.

"Wait..." Sookie protested, but this time I did not let her stop me.

Nikolai and Amelia had just finished redressing and they both turned as we entered. "I apologize about that brother. I did not think you would be in yet."

"I don't care if you think I will be here or not. Do not fuck in my office. Use Pam's, or even better, somewhere off the property." I went to sit behind my desk and encouraged Sookie to sit on my lap. She happily obliged. I called Pam to me through our bond. I assumed she was playing with Preston, from the excitement I was getting from her.

"Oh Eric, don't be such a cockblocker." Nikolai said, taking a seat in front of my desk._ 'Asshole.'_

"Nikolai!" Amelia and Sookie said at the same time and then laughed. Amelia looked a little unsure of what she should do for a moment or two before she took the seat next to Nikolai. Nikolai reached over and took the witch's hand in his. The two of them looked a mess, but pleased with one another. The small strap on Amelia's little black dress hung off her shoulder and dress itself was slightly off kilter. Nikolai's hair was everywhere and the top few buttons on his shirt were open and it was untucked from his pants.

"I take it the wards have been placed successfully, since it seems you two have time to desecrate my furniture." I said rolling my eyes at their display. Sookie wiggled in my lap and I stroked her bare thigh. Sookie had chosen a knee length jean skirt which had ridden up as she sat, and short sleeved, v-neck shirt in light lavender. Her hair was down tonight and she wore very little makeup, not that she needed it. She was looking as lovely as ever, and I didn't want to take my hands off of her.

"Yes, no Fairy should be able to teleport in or out." the witch said, seemingly proud of herself as she fidgeted in her chair.

"Good. Now, if you and...Amelia," I had to stop myself from addressing her as the witch, "would excuse Sookie and me, we have business to attend to. I felt Pam's arrival and just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come." I commanded and Pam entered briskly in her black skin tight leather shorts and red halter top. Her boots came up to her thighs and were so high that she stood five inches taller than she did normally.

Nikolai and Amelia stood and excused themselves. As soon as the door was shut, Pam looked at Sookie pointedly. Pam was unsure of what to say in front of her.

"Has our guest agreed to our terms?" I had already advised Sookie that we were attempting to convince Preston to agree to the pact.

"No. He is a willful fucker. He is still demanding he speak to you." Pam's eyes shifted from me to Sookie and back again. "Do you want to go down yet? Or should I continue?" I really did not want to leave Sookie here, and I needed to get the asshole to agree. _'Maybe I should kill him now while I have the chance.'_

"Sookie," I said and I shifted her so she was sitting on my desk in front of me so quickly it startled her.

Sookie gasped, "Eric! You have to stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Nothing will be attacking your heart while I am guarding it lover." I whispered leaning over to steal a kiss. Pam coughed unnecessarily at my words and I ignored her, but pulled away from Sookie to continue. "I need to speak to Preston. Would you like to stay with the twins or come down with me to talk to him." I had decided to leave it up to her. Her ability to read him would be helpful, but I have been doing this kind of thing for a long time without that asset.

"I should go with you." Sookie stated, but I could feel her reluctance.

"Sookie, if you come with me, you must do this _my_ way. If I tell you to leave, I expect you to do so with no quarrel." I knew I had to be firm about this. I did not want Preston to see her as my weakness and I would not subject her to much of the torture, if that is what it came down to.

"I understand."

"Also, you should not let Preston know you can read him. It could make things even more dangerous for you." I was sure that if Preston knew she could hear his thoughts, he would either want to kill her or use her.

"I wasn't planning on it." Sookie gave me one of her forced smiles and I reached up and ran my thumb over her tight lips. Her expression relaxed as she closed her eyes under my touch and she exhaled slowly before opening her eyes again.

"You don't have to do this. You could stay here. Can you hear him from here?" I was unsure of her range but she had heard drainers in the parking lot when we first met, I was sure she could read him from here.

"I can, but if I'm not there, I can't direct the questions to hear his thoughts…if something comes up." I felt her resolve and normally I would have argued, but after the previous night, I was not up to it.

"Alright love, but we can stop when ever you feel uncomfortable." I stood and lifted Sookie off my desk and place her feet on the floor.

Pam was leaning up against the wall next to the door, her eyes were rolled up to the ceiling, and her posture was of a spoiled brat, as if she was put out by being made to wait.

"Pamela, you will be accompanying Sookie and I. I have vowed not to harm him, so you will be my hands." I took Sookie's hand in mine and moved toward the door. Pam's face brightened and she dutifully followed us down to the basement.

I had been reluctant to take Sookie down there. There were things I had wanted to shield her from, mostly her seeing me as a monster, but I had to trust in Sookie's love for me. If we were going to make this relationship between us work, she would have to love all of me, the good and bad. She had taken the interrogation of the drainers well and I hoped she would take this just as well.

When we got down to the basement, I was pleased to see that Preston and Bill were positioned perfectly as I had ordered. When Compton stretched toward the Fairy, the Fairy had just enough slack on his chains to get out of his reach. Sookie took a sharp breath when she saw it, but said nothing. Pam stood close behind me waiting for my orders.

Compton moved away from the Fairy when he saw me enter the room, but Preston didn't relax his posture. He stayed as far from Compton as he could.

"Sheriff, please..." Compton started, but I had no time for him now.

"Shut up." I barked and Compton cowered. I turned my attention to Preston. "Prince." I said and gave him a nod of my head.

"Northman, I demand you let me out of here. You dare keep me chained up here with this animal!" Preston screeched, then turned his focus to Sookie. "See Princess! See what these fiends have done to me! I am the Prince of the Fae and this is how they treat me!"

Sookie stiffened at my side. I could feel her tension beating at me. I snapped at him, "You are here because you showed up here offering me things in exchange for _my_ Sookie! Your mother gave her word there would be no more Fae interference, yet here you are."

"Sookie." Preston addressed her again, ignoring me. It was apparent that he was trying to win her over and his words spilled out quickly, "Tell them you want to go with me. Come back to my palace. You will live as you always should have…as royalty. Leave this horrible place behind. It's so beautiful there and you will be cared for and safe from the vampires that wish to own you. I would be a most suitable mate. You could love me, Princess. I will make you love me." Preston pleaded.

I immediately had Preston pressed up against the wall with my mind. I would have launched myself at the bastard if Pam hadn't caught hold of me and tried to hold me back. "Master, I am your hands let me do this." Her words barely broke through my fury, but I released him and he slipped back to the floor.

"She is not going anywhere with you!" Pam said with a cruel smile and punched him square in the jaw. Preston's head rocked back and Sookie made a sound of distress and gripped my hand.

Preston rolled his head forward, spat the blood from his mouth, and looked at Sookie again. "See Princess, they are savages." The smell from his blood was permeating the room, and I felt as if my own blood was boiling. I needed to taper my rage before my control slipped. "How can you stand there while your Prince is being harmed? Use your magic and release me!"

Pam moved to hit Preston again but Sookie stopped her. "Pam, don't." Pam looked to me and I gave her a little nod and she took a step back

"_My_ Prince?" Sookie's anger matched my own; I wondered if it was truly her anger or my influence. "I have no Prince, and I am no Princess. I am Sookie Stackhouse, the bonded of the Vampire Sheriff of Area five in Louisiana, and up until you all came into my life, I was a bar maid. I don't want any of this. I want this all to stop. I am not some prize to be won and I will never marry you." Sookie's anger had tapered off by the end and she sighed.

"Sookie, please, I know you are upset so I will let that slide. I don't understand why you would choose this life, when I offer you everything and this vampire offers you nothing!"

"Please let me hit him again, Eric." Pam cracked her knuckles and gave Preston a lopsided smile.

"He offers me freedom, protection, and love. You offer me gilded cage and breeding. Please Preston let me go. I want to be with Eric. I will never be who you want me to be. Please sign the pact." Sookie pleaded and I didn't like it one bit. _'He should be the one begging not her.'_

"Enough!" I was done with this. "Sookie, upstairs." I ordered. I did not look over to see her expression, I couldn't bear it. Sookie stood motionless for a moment before she turned and stomped upstairs. "Pam, go with Sookie."

"Yes, Master." Pam knew better than to argue and she wiggled her fingers at Preston on her way out, "See you soon Prince Preston."

"Fuck you, you undead piece of shit. I will cut off your head and watch you turn to ash." Preston spat venomously.

Once we were alone, I used my new found ability and pulled Preston toward me as far as his chains would allow. I crouched down so the bastard was eye to eye with me. "You have two choices. I kill you now and save Sookie and myself a lot of grief, or you sign the pact and find yourself another mate. I have already claimed Sookie, you have nothing to gain by pursuing this. Crawl back to your kingdom while you still can."

"You could have her back," Preston said through gritted teeth. "when I am through with her. Let her give me a child and I will return her to you."

"Sookie is not going to be passed around like some worthless harlot." _'The fucking balls on this Fairy are enormous.' _"Why are you so desperate to have a child with Sookie? There is something you are hiding." This went beyond simply needing an heir.

Preston gave me a hard look but remained silent. I felt a jolt of excitement through the bond then and I stood from my crouching position when I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Sookie descended back into the basement followed by Ethan and I shot her a look that I was sure showed my evident irritation at being defied.

In return Sookie gave me an apologetic look before she faced Preston with a beaming smile and asked, "Who is Thesa?"

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought. **


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

Preston gave me a hard look but remained silent. I felt a jolt of excitement through the bond then and I stood from my crouching position when I heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Sookie descended back into the basement followed by Ethan and I shot her a look that I was sure showed my evident irritation at being defied.

In return Sookie gave me an apologetic look before she faced Preston. My eyes followed hers as she asked, "Who is Thesa?"

I saw something flash across Preston's face before it settled into something akin to indignation. "I do not know anyone by that name."

"Sookie..." I warned. _'Had I not told her not to reveal she could hear his thoughts?' _I was not happy. I was sure, now, I would have to kill the bastard. I could not let him loose knowing that information. _'Why could she not stay upstairs as I instructed?' _

Sookie's amused eyes slid to mine. She smiled at me as if she had not just revealed her talent and inadvertently started the next Fae-Vampire war. "Ethan, would you mind bringing our guest down to join us?" _ 'Guest?'_

"Of course Mistress...as you wish." he said with a bow to me and Sookie, then took off the way he had come. I was astonished that he had addressed her in this way, but I assumed that he was showing respect in the company of our enemies. Sookie on the other hand had me infuriated. She had openly defied me and then looked me in the eye smiling that bright smile, the one that usually had me itching to pull her close, but now had me pissed.

"Sookie, what is the meaning of this?" My frustration leaked out in my words and I was sure she could feel it. _'What the hell is she doing?' _

Though in return, Sookie gave me a sly smile, well, more like a shit eating grin, and held up one finger to me in a wait gesture. That one fingered gesture had me thinking that I wanted to bite it, teacher her a lesson, and that had distracted me long enough for me to hear the screeching of a female coming down the stairs. _'What the fuck?'_

"You get your hands off me! Do you know who I am? I am Lady Thesa Davos, future royal consort to the PRINCE OF THE FAE! Now unhand me!" the female screeched. Her voice grated against me but her words led me to understand why Sookie was in such a good mood over defying me. This was just the leverage we needed. All my ire fell away, _'I should have trusted her...' _

Ethan did not remove his grip on Thesa's arm as they approached us. His eyes were glassed over, but he kept himself in control. It was obvious that Thesa did not have the gift of covering up her scent. She clomped down the stairs like an elephant, but was quite a beauty with long dark brown hair to her waist and eyes so light green they looked to have almost no color. She stood tall, several inches above my Sookie's height, in a dress that was pure white silk with deep v-neck and long bell sleeves trimmed in embroidered gold.

When her eyes met Preston's there was no denying that they knew each other. "Oh my Prince! What have they done to you?" Thesa struggled against Ethan's grip but he did not release her. "Let go! You hurt him!" The tears filled her eyes and spilled over. Preston clenched his jaw but made no sound in response to her outburst.

Sookie moved over to stand next to me and I wrapped a protective arm around her, "Eric, meet Preston's lover, Thesa. She showed up looking for him." Sookie whispered and winked at me. The heat coming off her body and the scent of hers mixed with the scent of the fairy had me wanting to shred her clothing and take her right there, regardless of who watched. _'How quickly my mood turns to lust when she is near.' _

It took me a second to compose myself and when I did I said, "Well isn't this interesting?" I could not keep the smile from my face. I turned to Thesa, "My Lady," I said playing to her pride as I watched her straighten her back glaring at me, "is it true that you are betrothed to the Prince?"

Preston spoke up addressing me before Thesa could answer. "I have no idea who this female is, other than an idiot for showing up unprotected at a Vampire establishment. She is obviously disturbed. Stop playing games with me." Preston looked over coldly to Thesa, who's expression was pained.

"My Prince? I'm here to help you! When your mother told me where you were, I came right away. I'm sorry!" If it was Sookie who was so upset, I would be troubled by it, but the fairy's tears invoked no reaction from me other than the excitement of having the upper hand again. My excitement was only dampened by the pity that Sookie was feeling for the Fairy woman. I glanced over to her to see her smile was all gone and eyebrows drawn together as she bit her bottom lip. I longed to run my thumb over her soft lips, but refrained.

"Shut your mouth you stupid bitch! You only make things worse with your lies." Preston's eyes were wide and if he were not chained to the wall in iron, I was sure the basement would be in flames by now and we would all be rats. Thesa slumped her shoulders and cried into her hands.

This could not have worked out better and I thought it was a good time to interrupt, "I suppose it would not matter if I drained her then? I find myself quite parched. It has been a long time since I have completely drained a fairy." I ran my tongue over my fangs as I let my gaze move to Thesa, strategically of course. I had no intention of taking the Fairy's blood. As lovely as she was and as good as she smelled, she would never compare to my Sookie. Besides, I was sure Sookie would not forgive me for draining the fairy. My lover snaked her arm around my waist and gripped me tightly to her side. I could feel the anger, hurt, and jealousy roll off Sookie at my words. She stood stiff beside me and I tried to send her love and reassurance through our bond. Sookie seemed to understand what I was doing, since her body relaxed some and she leaned heavily against me as if it would keep me in place. I wondered if this was her way of claiming me, showing them that I was hers.

Thesa gasped in horror as Ethan moved like the wind, pulling out a pair of iron handcuffs and securing her. I wondered what had been Gersemi's intentions by sending a full blooded fairy alone to a bar full of vampires. Either she wanted to send Thesa to her death or she was producing a way to convince Preston to sign the pact. Maybe she would be happy with either one, but that remained to be seen.

"You can't drain her!" Preston's demeanor went from anger to fear in an instant._ 'Gotcha.' _

"Why? You have no tie to her? You said you would offer me anything I wanted in exchange for my Sookie." I leaned down, not taking my eyes off Preston, as I kissed Sookie's forehead. "Why not show me how serious you are in offering me anything I want."

Preston interrupted me bellowing, "No!"

"What? You want this...this human? You told me that you loved me!" Thesa chimed in then, her shrill voice now filled with her suffering. As he watched her Preston's face twisted in something that, before I had met Sookie, I would not have understood.

Preston looked to me. "You will have your pact. Just don't hurt her."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

Pam was waiting for us in my office when Sookie and I took our leave of the basement. "Well, it would seem you really do have a golden horseshoe up your ass, Eric. The answer to all your prayers simply walked through the door." Pam said as soon as Sookie and I entered the office. I took a seat at my desk and Sookie took a seat next to Pam in front of it. I tried to keep the scowl off my face since Sookie did not come and sit on my lap. Being so close to her without having my hands on her made me feel like a drug addict, who's drug of choice sat just out of reach. I did not like it.

"I would say we had a stroke of luck." Things could not have gone better if I had planned it. Preston was locked up securely with his lover, and when I contacted the demon to see if he would come here in light of our new guest, he agreed. The demon offered to contact Gersemi and let her know of the change in plans as long as I ensured her safety while she was here, which I conceded to do.

"You could say that." Sookie added giving Pam a bright grin.

"We were lucky Nikolai spotted her before she could become dinner." Pam smirked at me. "Although I must say, that she is much too yummy to belong to that insufferable Fairy Prince."

I rolled my eyes at my child, but I felt a sudden flare of jealousy come from Sookie. It was gone as fast as it came, morphing into something uncomfortable. I didn't realize my ruse would still be affecting her. Not that I minded that she felt as possessive of me as I was of her, but it bothered me none the less._ 'I will have to be more mindful of that in the future.' _

"Pam, close the bar. I don't want to take any chances on human witnesses...or casualties," I added when Sookie gave me a narrow eyed stare, "should things go wrong." I wanted to stop the conversation about the fairy female until I could talk to Sookie about it to make her understand that I was not truly interested in the fairy. As soon as Pam left the room, I decided to clear the air.

"My love, come to me." I said holding my hand out to her. She had been out of my grasp long enough.

"Eric, aren't Gersemi and Mr. Cataliades going to be here soon?" Sookie got up and walked around my desk slow and unsure, placing her hand in mine. I brought her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently, inhaling her scent as I pulled her to me. I did not take my eyes off hers.

"You know I did not mean those things I said to that fairy, don't you?" I whispered as my lips met hers. I kissed her gently only to pull away slightly to say, "You know that you are the _only_ one I want, don't you?" I met her lips again, "You are mine, as I am yours." Sookie let out a breathy moan into my mouth and I trailed my lips to her neck. I nuzzled her there for a moment. "You're perfect." This was the place I enjoyed most, not that I did not enjoy every other place I had explored on Sookie's body, but right at the junction of her neck and her shoulder, while her hair curtained my face in a blanket of her scent, and her pulse pounding against my cheek, I was lost to her. This was what drew me in like a moth to a flame, the fire being all consuming, knowing it would lead to my death, but not being able to avoid the sirens call of the flame. _'Min lilla lågan.'_

I nipped at her silky flesh and scraped my fangs across the spot that seemed to be calling to me."Your blood is the only one I crave. No other has ever compared." I nimbly pricked her skin just enough to let out a few drops of her sweet ambrosia. My chest rumbled from the low growl building there as I savored the unique taste of Sookie. She shifted even closer to me and my hands greedily began to roam over every inch of her I could reach. My body responded to her, demanding the pleasure only Sookie could give it.

I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as my engorged flesh ached to be inside of my love. I knew time was short, but I could not seem to make myself stop. I pulled off Sookie's shirt and pulled down her bra dipping my head to ravish her soft globes with my tongue. _'Mine'_

My lover writhed against me, begging me to continue, "Oh God...more, Eric. I need more. Now...please"

I had a flash of the fantasy I had about Sookie when we first met and when it came to me, I knew I would not be satisfied until I had her that way. I moved Sookie so she was sitting on my desk, knocking everything on top of it to the floor and I divested her of the remainder of her clothing quickly. The only thing I left on her bare body was the four inch high sandal pumps that made her golden legs look like they went on and on. I removed my own clothing before I loomed over her and tenderly pushed Sookie onto her back. spreading her thighs as far apart as they would go, leaving her body totally exposed to me. I leaned up and kissed my lover deeply, pressing myself against her before I stood back to appreciate the sight before me._ 'Mine.'_

I could feel Sookie's self consciousness as she leaned up on her elbows and breathed, "Eric?" searching my face as I aggressively fucked her with my eyes. She was the epitome of a what a woman should be; brave, beautiful, and totally irresistible. Sookie's self consciousness only increased as I gazed at her glistening mound. She moved to close her legs but I slipped myself between them before she could.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" I asked unrelenting and my voice came out husky, as I teased her, gliding myself along her welcoming warmth. "How much I need you?"

"Please Eric...I need you too...make love to me..." Sookie urged attempting to pull me closer, she was driving me mad with desire._ 'Fuck me...'_

"I'm yours my love." I groaned as I pushed myself painstakingly slowly inside her. I could barely keep myself from exploding as Sookie's scorching heat enveloped me. "Only yours..."

Sookie grasped at my bottom digging her fingers into my flesh, pushing me impossibly further inside as she arched her back. "You feel incredible when you're deep inside me..." Sookie gasped. When she said things like that, I have to admit, it drove me wild.

"Yes...so wet...so warm...so perfect..."I hissed as I began to move steadily, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back inside her, pushing us both to the edge. Our love making became almost frenzied and we moved together as if we had choreographed this dance. It wasn't long before I could not hold back any longer. "Come for me, my Sookie. I want to feel you come."

Sookie's nails scraped across my back so hard I could smell my own blood, as her soft walls clenched around me making her impossibly tighter as she came. As she contracted around me, I roared as the pleasure and the pain pushed me over the precipice. Sookie exposed her neck and I struck. As soon as her decadent nectar hit my tongue, I could no longer hold back, and I spilled my seed inside her.

I nearly collapsed on top of her from the force of my release and my lover wrapped her arms tightly around me, still shuttering from her own blissful moment. "Perfect...perfect..." I mumbled against her skin as I closed the small wounds I had made, not letting a drop of her blood go to waste.

"I love you." Sookie whispered. Her chest was heaving, but her breathing began to slow.

"As I love you." I whispered back just as I heard a knock on my office door. I sighed before I captured Sookie's lips with mine once more, before reluctantly pulling myself away._ 'Fuck them, they can wait.' _

"WHAT?" I called as I helped Sookie to her feet and held her to me while she regained the use of her legs. _'What I would not give for no interruptions.'_

"If you two are done mauling each other, the lawyer and the Fairy are here to see you." Pam called through the door before I heard the clicking of her heels as she walked away. '_At least she didn't barge in this time.' _

Sookie and I dressed and she went into the bathroom to clean up as I moved picked up the items I had so recklessly pushed to the floor. When my office looked presentable and Sookie returned and stood by my side, I called Pam through our bond. It was only minutes later that she returned with the Cataliades and Gersemi in tow.

"Sookie, good to see you looking much better." Gersemi grinned at her. She was dressed to the nines in a long flowing green gown that almost touched the floor.

I could feel Sookie's irritation and she forced a smile, did an awkward curtsy, and nodded her head, "Princess Gersemi, I am doing much better. Eric has been taking very good care of me."

Gersemi nodded at Sookie's statement and addressed me, "Sheriff Northman." she paused and made a disgusted face. "Good gracious, it stinks like a bordello in here." Gersemi complained as she walked toward my desk. I was sure she could smell me and Sookie, not to mention Nikolai and Amelia. "I am afraid to sit down." She wrinkled her nose and brushed off one of the chairs that sat in front of my desk before sitting as close to the edge of her seat as she could.

"Good Evening Sheriff Northman, Miss Stackhouse." Cataliades sat next to her propping his briefcase up on my desk, apparently ignoring Gersemi's distaste at the situation as he pulled out the copies of the contract. He handed one to each of us. "Here is a hard copy of the pact. Please look it over, we can't make any changes after it has been sealed."

"Where is my son?" Gersemi asked, leaning forward to place the contract on my desk. A clear sign to me that she would not even consider looking over my stipulations without proof that her son still lived. I would have done the same.

"He is safely secured... along with his_ betrothed._" I said pointedly. I looked over to Pam. She had quietly situated herself against the wall next to the door. I nodded at her and she left the room to retrieve the two Fae from the basement. "They will be joining us in a few moments."

"I take it that you found Thesa useful?" Gersemi inquired nonchalantly, smoothing down the skirt of her dress with no hint of emotion on her face.

"Yes. She served her purpose." I replied just as dismissively. Preston had caved quite easily as it turned out. "Funny, you didn't mention her before."

"Yes, well, she was brought to my attention just recently." Gersemi's expression clamped down tighter than a vise. It was apparent that she did not want to speak more on the subject.

Sookie placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, before leaving it to rest there. I could feel her tense as she read what Gersemi was thinking. These were the times I wished her telepathy worked with me. Maybe not to the extent that she could read my mind, but an exchange of thoughts deliberately sent would be helpful. Logically, one would think that the power I gained from Sookie would have been hers, but instead I obtained the ability to move things with my mind. Not that I am complaining. It will prove to be very useful, of that I am sure.

Pam walked in, trailed by Christian who held Thesa by the arm. Her bindings had been removed and besides a little dirt on her white dress, she looked no worse for wear. I was surprised to see Christian's choice of clothing tonight. He was wearing ripped denim jeans (which looked dirty), a black, worn leather jacket, and black leather boots that gave his height some lift. Christian apparently had covered his chest in temporary tattoos and donned sunglasses. His hair was covered by red handkerchief that tied in the back. _'I think I need to have a conversation with him about his disguises. He looks like a disturbing version of a Were thug.' _Christian walked Thesa over the couch and sat her down, that's when I saw the back of his jacket which had a large patch that said "Night Riders"._ 'Really...really? He __could not come up with anything better than Night Riders?'_ Christian did not sit himself, but stood beside the couch next to Thesa, who was eying him fearfully.

The Twins entered close behind Christian and Thesa, hauling in Preston who was still bound by iron, but only at his wrists. They walked him over to the couch and sat him beside Thesa, before leaving to stand guard outside of the door. Despite the iron around Preston's wrists, Thesa held his hand.

Gersemi had been watching the scene wide eyed. "Uncuff him!"

"Why? He can sign the pact just fine in restraints." I waved my hand dramatically brushing off her request.

"I promise you, he will be of no trouble." Gersemi gave Preston a hard look and focused on the two of them holding hands for a moment before looking back to me. I could feel Sookie's emotions shift from nervousness to amusement and I wondered what she was reading from them.

"I can speak for myself, _Mother_." Preston scowled at Gersemi.

"Shut up." she snapped back sharply. "We will speak about things later. Until then, you will do as I say as long as I am still the ruler of the Fae!" Preston looked properly cowed and I felt myself sharing in Sookie's amusement of this completely bat-shit family.

"Christian," I commanded, "release the Prince."

Christian released Preston and Preston rubbed his wrists as Thesa fussed over him. "Can we move on now. We have other matters to attend to." I wanted to get this over with.

Gersemi reached over to my desk, grabbed the contract, and began to look it over. Cataliades handed a copy of the contract to Preston who carelessly tossed it aside. Cataliades seemed disapproving at Preston's behavior but began to give a quick synopsis of what he would be signing, "In essence the pact is as follows, Preston Pardloe and Gersemi Brigant will have no further contact with Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman without mediation. If either of you wish contact with the other it will be done through me. Sookie Stackhouse is the bonded human of Eric Northman and all rules and rights that go along with said bond are to be honored. Failure to adhere to this pact will result in punishment to be weighed and determined by me, with respect to it's severity. The pact can only be broken in the event all surviving parties are agreeing. Are there any questions?"

When no one responded, Cataliades pulled out a long golden dagger and a golden cup, both encrusted with jewels, and a old style dip pen. "Good, now I will need a small amount of blood from each of you." Cataliades looked to me, "Mr Northman do you think it is wise to spill the blood of the Fairies in the presence of you guards?"

"They will be fine." I was sure Christian and my child could handle it. Cataliades handed me the knife and the cup. I made a quick slice to my wrist with the knife and spilled my blood into the cup.

"That's enough." Cataliades said and I pulled my wrist to my mouth and cleaned off the blood as I healed.

I turned to Sookie, pulling her hand from my shoulder. "My Love?" I held her hand for a moment, waiting for her permission until she gave me a nod. I made a small slice to her wrist, and she winced, but composed herself. I heard Christian's and Pam's fangs slide out, but I did not pay them any mind. When I thought there was enough of Sookie's blood in the cup I brought her wrist to my lips and gently sealed the wound, earning repulsed glares from the three Fairies, but I didn't give a shit.

I handed the cup back to the demon and he helped Gersemi with her bloodletting, and the strong smell of Fairy blood filled the room. Cataliades handed Gersemi a handkerchief when they were through, but I noticed Pamela began to struggle against her urge to attack Gersemi, so I ordered her from the room, "Pam, go see to the bar. Make sure everything is locked up so we can leave when this is through." It took a minute before Pam pulled her eyes away from the Fairy, but when she did, she turn and stomped out of the room.

When Cataliades tried to assist Preston, he muttered, "I can do it myself."

"As you wish." Cataliades stepped back and Preston slit his wrist as we had all done. When he was through, he handed the items back to the lawyer and Cataliades held his hand over the cup and said some words in a language I did not understand. The blood seemed to boil and turn from a dark red to milky white in color. When that was complete, Cataliades pulled another copy of the contract out of his briefcase but this one was on thick parchment. He dipped the pen into the blood and signed the contract. His signature turned a glowing gold, before settling to black and he handed the pen to Gersemi.

"Fine, lets get this over with." Geremi sighed, dipping the pen and signed next to where Cataliades had signed. The rest of us followed suit, and when that was complete, Cataliades drank down what remained in the cup.

I was a little concerned that I would feel the lawyer when he took my blood, but thankfully, I did not. "Finally, now I want all of you fairies to get the fuck out of my office. I trust it will be a very long time before I see another one of you." I said pointedly to Gersemi.

"There is no need to be rude. Goodbye, Sookie. Remember, if you have a need of us, you only need to call...Cataliades." Gersemi looked at Preston and Thesa, "Come." she said striding out of my office, followed by a petulant looking Preston and a worried Thesa. Christian was on their heels, making sure to escort them out.

"Good luck and Goodnight, Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse" Cataliades said as he gathered up the last of the paperwork and retreated from my office.

As soon as everyone was out of the room Sookie spoke up, "Oh my God, that was disgusting. He drank all of our blood, or whatever it was that he turned our blood into." Sookie said wrinkling her nose. I took her hand and ran my thumb over the wrist I had cut, causing her to shiver.

"Yes, but now he can punish us if we break the pact." I pulled Sookie onto my lap.

She looked a little startled. "He can punish us too?"

"Yes my love, but did you catch my little clause?" I gave her a smirk.

"The rules and rights that go along the bond?" Sookie sounded a little unsure. I was proud of the fact that she caught it.

"Yes if they spill one drop of your blood, I can kill them, and only in the event of my final death would you be no longer safe guarded by the bond. The pact would still stand though."

"What about you? Does the bond protect you?"

"Sookie, lover, I can protect myself. The bond's purpose is to protect the asset of the vampire. It matters not. I have no plans to interfere with the Fae unless they find some way to draw you in. Are you worried about me little one?"

"Eric..." Sookie gave me a serious look, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"My love," I brushed the back of my hand over her cheek, "please don't worry."

"I can't not worry...if I lost you too..." Sookie's eyes welled with tears.

"You will never lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

I held Sookie in my arms until she pulled away and said, "At least Preston won't need me to give him an heir to his throne."

"What?"

"Thesa is pregnant. Gersemi and Preston don't know, but she won't be able to keep it secret for long." Sookie gave me a true smile.

I was surprised, to say the least. "Really...?"

"Yeah, and thank goodness I'm not in her position. Gersemi and Preston have not been seeing eye to eye on Thesa becoming part of the family. She is the "bastard daughter" of some water fairy. Her father has royal blood, but not her mother. Gersemi doesn't think Thesa is good enough for Preston. Preston thinks his mother is being an "uppity bitch" about it. Their relationship is complicated."

I laughed at the fact that Preston and I finally shared a similar opinion on something, Gersemi really was an uppity bitch. "What do you say about getting out of here, lover? You must be hungry."

"Yes, please. I'm starving."

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long to eat love. Please tell me if I am missing one of your meals. I do not wish to be the cause of any decline in your health." I chastised myself for not noticing she had not eaten anything earlier.

While Sookie and I gathered our things to leave, she asked, "Did you see Christian's outfit tonight? He looked like one of those Hell's Angels or something."

"How could I miss it. Christian is the strangest vampire I have met in a long time." I shook my head. The words _'weird'_ and_ 'bizarre_' came to mind.

Sookie giggled. "I had to bite my tongue when I saw his jacket. I almost asked him if he knew Michael Knight and where "KITT" was."

"Who is KITT?" I teased. Even I knew who "KITT" was.

"What? I know you're old but you _have _to know what "KITT" is." Sookie looked almost exasperated.

"Of course I do," I laughed, "Pam drug me to Universal Studios back in the nineties. I have seen the talking car."

"I've never been there." Sookie said as she took my hand.

"I promise, lover. When things settle down, I will show you much my Sookie." I pushed my love and lust for her through the bond and she smirked.

"Let's go my big, dirty Viking. Maybe you can show me some stuff before dawn if we hurry."

"I love the way you think."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

min lilla lågan = my little flame

**A/N: Wow, that was the longest chapter in a while and took a little longer than I hoped, but I wanted to get through the meeting so we can move on to New Orleans. I hope you enjoyed it. Please share your thoughts. **


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

"But Eric..." Pam whined at me. I had told her she would be staying in Shreveport with Christian while we went to New Orleans and, needless to say, she was not happy.

"No buts, Pamela. I need someone here to run the poker game while I'm gone. Also the club needs looking after. Christian will stay with you and assist you with any problems." I was taking care of a few last minute things while everything was getting loaded into the cars. Nikolai, Amelia, Sookie and I were taking Nikolai's new BMW X5 xDrive50i SUV. He had just gotten it and wanted to test it out. I had no objections, since I had thought about getting Sookie one just like it, and now I would get to see if she was fond of it. Sookie's guards would be in a separate vehicle; Ethan, Evan, Alcide, and Tray. I had rented them a sensible minivan, figuring it would be less conspicuous.

"This is not fair! Why can't Christian stay with Ethan or Evan? Am I still being punished?" Pam stomped her foot like a child. _'What is bringing this on?' _

"You're being ridiculous. I need you here. Christian has never run one of the games and besides, if something goes wrong with the Queen I will need backup."

"Yes, and that's why I should be there with you. If I am there in New Orleans, as opposed to Shreveport, I could get to you much quicker if you needed me. You could have Maxwell run the game. He has stood in for us before." Pam pleaded.

"Pam, the Queen will be suspicious if you are in town with me and don't go to see her. Why do you want to go so badly anyway? You loath going to see the Queen and Andre "creeps you out"...your words Pamela. "

"I know, but something exciting always seems to happen when you and Sookie are together, and I don't want to miss out...again." Pam pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. My child was feeling left out.

"Nikolai and I agreed this is to be like a lovers trip. I plan on spending as much time in bed with Sookie as I can get, as I am sure Nikolai plans to be doing likewise with the witch. The rest of the time we will be doing "date" like things I suppose. You will be bored being a fifth wheel without a partner. Next time you can go with us." I wanted time alone with Sookie...uninterrupted time.

"You could share Sookie, then I wouldn't feel left out." Pam smirked at me. I glared at her and her smile faltered. "What if I bring someone? Then can I go? Maybe I could come down after your meeting with the Queen."

I could not understand why this was so important to Pam, "Why are you pushing this? There will be other trips."

"PLLLEASSSE Eric! There is going to be a showing of Nightscape. This. Weekend. Only. This is the first time they have come to the Americas since the Great Revelation."

_'That is a perfect event to take Sookie to.' _"Pam you have seen them before. Anyway, who would you bring with you?" I replied sharply, "I can not think of any other trustworthy human that could join us. It would have to be someone that Sookie enjoys being around. This is supposed to be fun and relaxing. I do not want her disturbed by the thoughts of our companions and she will know if they have been glamored." I was getting irritated with her childishness.

Pam looked so thoroughly deflated, that I continued, "See, that is why I did not plan on taking you with. It's not that I don't want you with me my child, I would much prefer to have you with us than the witch, but there is not much to be done about it."

"That's bullshit, Eric. Just because I'm not taking part in the whole "dating" a human thing, I'm getting left out. What if I bring another Vampire or a Were. If they are trustworthy, I would not have a problem with that."

Evan came to the door then, "Sheriff, everyone is settled. We are ready when you are."

"Very good." I nodded to Evan, "It will just be a moment." Then I turned to Pam, "Pamela, I will call you tomorrow night. I take it everything is prepared."

"Yes, Master." Pam's disappointment was evident. I didn't like it one bit, not that I would ever tell her that.

I grabbed my lap top and walked to the door. "Be good. I will call you tomorrow."_ 'If she follows my __orders, maybe she can join us there for a few hours.' _

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

"Please stop at the next gas station." Amelia pleaded. "I shouldn't have drank all that coffee." She was squirming in her seat.

"I could use a break too. How far are we anyway?" Sookie said, looking out the window. We had decided to sit in the back while Nikolai drove with Amelia beside him. I had been attempting to gradually turn Sookie on, touching her innocently, well mostly. I had been running my fingertips lightly against the skin of her neck. I would pull her close to my side and drape my arm around her, covering her breast with my hand, letting it gently brush against her hard nipple. At one point Sookie sat sideways and laid her legs across mine and I ran my hands up and down along her smooth skin. I had to stop when I noticed Nikolai watching us through the rear view mirror. Sookie's arousal was filling the air and his gaze was too lustful for my liking.

"We are about half way there, lover." I whispered into Sookie's ear and she shivered. I leaned over and kissed her lingeringly.

"Alright." Nikolai said with a smirk, "We need to stop for gas anyways."

Nikolai pulled into the next gas station and the girls went inside to use the facilities. Nikolai filled the tank and I got out to stretch my legs and text the guards who were a few miles behind us to let them know we had stopped.

As I stood there away from Sookie, I noticed a strange feeling that my child was getting closer to me. I had not noticed it before. Having Sookie so close to me dampened the bond between my child and I. Not that I could not feel her...it was just more muted. I sent a text to Pam.

**SEN: Where R U?**

**Pam: Club. Y?**

**SEN: R U sure?**

**Pam: I think I would know. **

**SEN: All well?**

**Pam: Yes.**

"Something wrong?" Nikolai asked as he put the gas pump back in place, he had noticed the sour look on my face.

"I'm not sure. I feel like Pamela is close, but when I sent her a text, she said she was at the club." '_Pam knows better than to lie to me.' _

"Could it be your bond with Pamela is a little off since your bonding to Sookie?" Nikolai leaned up against the SUV leisurely.

"Perhaps." I really hadn't thought of that._ 'I suppose it is possible.' _My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sookie and the witch.

"Hey, honey," Sookie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her briefly before helping her back into the vehicle.

"Lover, did you take care of everything you needed to? Did you get anything to eat or drink?" I asked as we all piled back into the SUV. I was attempting to be more attentive to her human needs.

"I figured we could eat when we get there. Where are we staying?" Sookie curled up next to me as soon as Nikolai was back on the road.

"Le Báthory. It's a small vampire friendly hotel I own in the French Quarter. It is much more popular now, after the Great Revelation, and it does well. You and I, my lover, will be in the penthouse suite on the top floor. Nikolai and Amelia will share the floor below us with our guards. That floor holds two suites. I never rent out the top two floors. They are for my exclusive use. The bottom five floors hold six rooms each floor and they are for guests. "

"You own it? Báthory? Where have I heard that name before?" Sookie mused and I couldn't help but be surprised. _'Does she know the name?' "_It's not named after Elizabeth Báthory, the Countess who murdered all those girls." I could feel Sookie's surprise and distaste.

"It is, lover. The Countess was a vampire who's royal family decided to wall up in her castle. She was thought to have killed nearly 650 humans before she was caught. She survived a little over four years before she succumbed to her final death. One that young can not survive long without blood. I was surprised she lasted as long as she did."

"Oh my God, Eric! That's terrible! Why would you name a hotel after her?" Amelia inquired, butting into the conversation, turning in her seat to look at me.

"The countess did kill many humans, it is true, but she was a newly turned vampire with no living Maker. Her story became a cautionary tale of the damage a child can do without the guidance of their Maker. It is a name recognized by almost all vampires." I shrugged.

"Did you know her?" Sookie asked intrigued by the story.

"No, lover. I was on the other side of the world at that time, but news like that travels fast. Her crimes were made very public for the time period. There were over three hundred witnesses to her crimes. "

"Well that's a macabre tale, but I am sure the hotel is lush." Nikolai interjected, changing the topic.

"Yes, it is more than comfortable. I am sure you will enjoy the accommodations. The room you will be staying in has two bedrooms, both with king sized beds. The bathroom is adjoining but has a large shower and a jacuzzi tub. We do not have food on the premises, but if you call down to the front desk, they will obtain any meal you wish."

"Okay, now I'm excited. So when is the meeting with the Queen?" Amelia asked and I shot Nikolai a look. I did not expect him to disclose that information. She continued without waiting for an answer. "You know, it will be good to see Hadley again and it has been a while since I have seen the Queen."

My fangs dropped automatically. _'Is this witch really a spy for the Queen?' _The witch was lucky that Nikolai spoke up then.

"Amelia used to rent an apartment to Hadley when the Queen and Hadley first started...seeing one another." Nikolai nodded his head only slightly and I relaxed. He must have already glamored her to find out her involvement.

Unfortunately Sookie felt my slight apprehension and gave me a strange look, before looking over to Amelia. Then she did something unexpected.

"Amelia..." Sookie called. Amelia turned and looked right into Sookie's eyes. _'If I didn't know any better I would think she was glamoring her.'_ "Do you know my cousin well?" I felt something strange in the bond as she read Amelia's mind. Sookie's emotions became disconcertingly calm.

"Not that well. We lived next door to one another, but we didn't hang out." Amelia answered almost dreamily. Nikolai and I gaped at Sookie.

"And the Queen? What do you know of her?" Sookie continued to question the witch, fixated on the witch's eyes.

"I only met her a few times. She always has a young looking vampire with her and two big burly looking guys, big as mountains."

"So you have no other dealings with her, with the Queen?" Sookie pushed.

"No, although I thought about offering my magic services if the opportunity presented itself." Amelia's voice was almost monotone.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You don't really want to get involved with them do you?"

"No, I guess it's not a good idea." Amelia answered and Sookie released her gaze. Amelia turned to Nikolai as if the conversation had never happened. "Are we close yet sexy, cause I have to say I am quite hungry." Amelia grinned at Nikolai who was taken aback for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Yes, ma chérie, I find I am as well." Nikolai replied awkwardly. It wasn't like him.

I looked over to Sookie who had sat back in her seat and laid her head back with her eyes closed. I could feel her discomfort and guilt, but I didn't understand it. I didn't feel like I should ask her about it in front of Nikolai and Amelia. It would have to wait until we arrived at my hotel.

It wasn't long before Sookie had cuddled up against me and fell asleep with her head in my lap. As soon as Sookie's breathing evened out, Nikolai surprised me by glamoring Amelia into staying silent and he pulled over.

"Eric, what did she do? It was as if she glamored Amelia." Nikolai whispered, dropping his easy going facade.

"I don't know. I had no idea she could do that." I was as much in awe with Sookie as Nikolai seemed to be.

"Sookie is something else." Nikolai's voice came out rough and I tensed at the sound. His fangs dropped and I could see the hunger rising in his eyes.

"She is mine." I kept my voice low, but I did not hold back the venom that laced my words. Sookie was mine and I was not about to share.

Nikolai gave me a hard look for a moment, then relaxed just a little, "I apologize brother. I did not feed before we started this journey. It was my mistake. It is hard not to find your little fairy...enticing. When she used her magic, her scent...never have I met her match." Nikolai's eyes roamed her body, before snapping to mine.

"Maybe you need to take a walk..._brother._" I spat. I suppressed the urge to attack him in defense of what was mine and I held Sookie a little tighter. I had noticed the rise in her scent but it did not effect me the way it seemed to effect Nikolai. The bond between Sookie and I connected us on a deeper level. I would never want to harm her... not intentionally. Nikolai looked ravenous. "Get some air."

"You are right." Nikolai said after a moments of contemplation. He snatched Amelia up, was out of the SUV in a moment, and took off into the woods.

I was relieved when he was out of sight. I should have anticipated that being in a confined space with her for so long would have an effect on him. I realized that getting Sookie aroused did not help the situation. I found it odd that I felt both jealous and smug at the same time. I seemed to be always warring with myself when it came to Sookie. On one hand, I wanted to parade my goddess around, showing all that she is mine. On the other hand, I wanted to lock her up and keep her where only my eyes could see her. It was finding that middle ground that was proving difficult.

Sookie stirred in my arms. "Eric, why are we stopped? Are we there?" Sookie stretched and peeled open her eyes. When Sookie looked at me tenderly, it stirred a warmth inside me that triggered a smile in return.

"Nikolai and Amelia needed to make a small stop." It was true...pretty much. I did not want to give her details of why. I thought it might make her uncomfortable and I was not ready to have the conversation about her scent just yet. I don't think it would have had such an effect on Nikolai if we were not in such a confined space. When she used her magic to do whatever it was to Amelia, her scent turned just a little more Fae. The spark had certainly made that once dormant side more apparent. I knew I would have to mention it to her later, but I would wait until I had to.

"On the side of the road? For what? Is Amelia sick?" Sookie look around me to look for Amelia through the window.

"She is not sick."

Sookie looked back to me, confusion on her face, "Then why did they need to stop?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively, "I think they needed a moment, lover." I purred, hoping to distract her.

Of_ course_ it worked. "Eric!" Sookie blushed and I reached out to stroke her pink cheek.

"Jealous?" I teased.

Sookie smacked my arm, and the corners of her lips turned up wickedly. "You're soooo naughty!"

"I like it better when _you_ are naughty, my lover. Please give me a reason to spank that perfect bottom of yours." I leaned over Sookie, forcing her to lean back, and I hovered over her, pressing my chest against hers as I slid my hand under her bottom and gave it a squeeze. I held her close to me.

Sookie pulled out my shirt from my pants and ran her hands over my back, "You're a bad boy, maybe I should spank _you_." she breathed into my ear when she leaned up to kiss my neck. She pushed me back in return. I allowed it and she straddled me._ 'Oh hell yes!' _

"Very bad, lover, I have been very bad." I grabbed her hair pulling her head to the side licking the spot on her neck that I wanted to mark. Sookie's arousal grew and I knew she liked this game. "I had planned to do some very nefarious..." I kissed her shoulder, "perverse..." I moved up to nip at her earlobe, "and immoral things to you." and finally I reached her lips. I wanted to take Sookie in every imaginable way. "I should be punished."

Sookie's resounding moan and the way she was grinding herself against me only urged me to continue, but I could hear Nikolai, not very stealthily, trudging back to the car with Amelia. I pulled away, cradling her face in my hands and I kissed her gently, "Lover, as much as I want to continue this, and believe me I do, Nikolai and Amelia will be back in a minute." I should not have let my lust for her cloud my judgment, and I definitely should not have been arousing her further, since I knew the effect it had on Nikolai earlier, but at the moment I did not care. I held such a deep seeded greed for her affections. '_Sookie is mine and I can take her anytime and anywhere I want.' _That thought calmed me some.

Sookie sighed and pouted as she pulled away from me, moving to the seat next to mine. "I guess I should get out and stretch my legs." She got out of the car, and started pacing back and forth beside it. Sookie had her cell phone in her hands and was retrieving her messages. I could hear them from where I sat, I but got out anyway, leaving the door open to air it out a bit. Nikolai and Amelia would be strolling up any minute.

The first message was from the Shifter, "Sookie, it's Sam. It's ahhh...been a while since I heard from you, cher. Call me when you get a chance. I'm worried about ya. Alright then...call me...anytime...alright? I hope to hear from you soon. Call me. Bye. This is Sam by the way. Okay bye." _'Fucking Shifter.' _

The next message was from Sookie's brother, "Sook, it's me. I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind wiring me a little money. Between the wedding ring and license, I'm a little short. A couple hundred should do me. Call me back." I could clearly feel Sookie's irritation, but Nikolai and Amelia arrived and I did not have a chance to speak to her about it. Her brother was always trouble.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

When we arrived at the hotel, it was just past eleven and the nightlife of New Orleans was just awakening. Sookie and the witch were quite impressed with my little establishment. From the outside it blends in the other buildings on the street as it was intended to, but the inside was, if I must say so myself, exquisite. The lobby reflected modern elegance, with rich imported marble floors set into an intricate yet almost subtle pattern. In contrast, there were rich mahogany carved wood accents and the walls in the room were painted in a warm taupe, perfectly accentuating the masterful paintings that I had collected over my many years and much travel. Of course, some of the more valuable pieces hung in my penthouse, but these were beautiful as well.

The grand staircase which led to the second floor, curved invitingly to the rooms above. The check-in desk was actually in a small room off the main hall and guests were greeted and guided there upon their arrival. There were thirty spacious rooms available for booking on the bottom five floors. They were all light tight and safe. Each room could only be opened with a code that was programed and changed by the user during their stay.

The guest rooms were decorated in a similar style to the lobby with rich mahogany furnishings and accents. The floors in the bedrooms and sitting rooms were covered in lush, rich carpeting and were elegantly furnished with inviting comfortable chairs, sofas and beds. All of the rooms had the most up-to-date amenities.

My own space was modern yet eclectic. Upon entering through the double heavy wooden doors into the main living room, the most impressive piece was the enormous fireplace that filled half the width of the wall that you faced as you walked in. It was built with cut stone and the mantel was a heavy rough timber I had imported from the forest of my homeland. The walls were painted in a deep burnished gold that made the room "feel" warm. The floor was a highly polished mahogany wood with the furniture set on a huge area carpet of soft alpaca fur. To the right was a room that served as my library and office and it was classically, yet modernly done. The two opposite walls were lined with bookcases and and a smaller fireplace warmed the look of the space. Adjacent and through an arched doorway was a gallery room displaying a small collection of artifacts, paintings, and an impressive walled lined with actual and the most effective weaponry used throughout the centuries. I cannot count the times that these have come in handy over the years.

My bedroom and bathing areas were influenced by Greek architecture with columns, hanging greenery, and lavish with deep jewel colored accents. The bathing area had a sunken marble bathing pool with recessed lighting that gave the room an ethereal look, and the domed ceiling was painted with the evening sky filled with stars. The far corner of the room had a large six-headed shower, much like the one in my place back in Shreveport, a double sink, and a privy. Sheer curtains and frosted glass panels was all that separated it from the bedroom.

My bed was larger than a "California King" and I had the entire four poster piece, including the mattress and the bedding made to order. The four posters stood twelve feet high and the top of the mattress was over four and half feet off the floor. The bed clothes were of the highest quality and as high a thread count as I could get. I preferred to sleep in luxury. I had enough years sleeping in the dirt.

"Oh my god Eric, this is..." Sookie exclaimed excitedly when we entered the suite, "beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you lover, but it is adequate." I was pleased she liked it. Sookie blushed, and continued to roam around, looking at everything with a childlike curiosity I found endearing. I placed our bags in the bedroom and got myself a glass of Royalty blended from the wet bar. I poured Sookie a gin and tonic and waited for her in the living room.

"Wow, Eric. You collected all of this yourself?" Sookie asked when she had finished touring the space.

"Yes, my Sookie, but this is only a small sample of all that I have collected throughout my many years." I said and indicated she should take a seat next to me. Sookie strolled over beaming happiness. I loved it.

Sookie sat and I handed her the drink. "Thanks, honey." she said and took a sip while still eying the room. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I have to contact the Queen and let her know we have arrived. I am hoping she will give us an audience tonight so that we might have the next couple of nights to ourselves." Her eyes snapped to mine. I felt Sookie's pang of worry at my words and tried to reassure her. "Do not fear my love. I will not let anything happen to you." I pulled her to my side. I needed to feel her close to me.

"I know, it's just that we haven't had real good luck with royalty lately." Sookie rubbed her head against my chest, marking me with her scent. I found I liked it when she did that.

"Everything will be fine. Just follow my lead, speak only when spoken to, and try not to use your magic unless there is no other choice."

"What? Why can't I use my magic?" Sookie looked at me sharply.

"Sookie, your scent takes on a stronger smell of Fae when you use it. I do not wish to draw anymore unwanted attention to you."

"Well shit..." She slumped against me even though inside she was a bundle of nerves. "I can't always control it, especially when I get upset."

"Then we will have to do our best to keep you calm." Speaking of magic, I was curious about how she did her own form of glamor on the witch. "What did you do to the witch earlier, lover? It was different than when I have seen you use your telepathy in the past."

"I'm not really sure how to explain it. I was not just reading her thoughts, but willing her to answer. It's weird. I didn't really set out to do that...it just kinda happened." Sookie shrugged.

"Well..." I was not really sure where to go from there, "just be mindful of it lover. Stay near me at all times unless I tell you different." I could feel her annoyance rising so I added, "It is only a precaution while we are with the Queen."

"Alright." Sookie stood and placed her drink on the table, "I'm going to check out that large shower." She smiled coyly at me, before turning on her heel, leaving me in her wake.

I resisted the urge to follow her and pulled out my phone to call the queen.

"Good evening, Sheriff." Andre answered, sounding more jovial than usual.

"Andre. I am here in town." I said with no preamble. I did not want to exchange small talk with Andre.

"Good. The Queen wishes you and Sookie to join us as soon as you're able. She is having a little get together and wishes for you to attend."

"Oh?" I was not expecting this. "What is the occasion?"

"Call it a small family get together with a few friends."

"Nikolai and his companion are with us. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, they are welcome. Nikolai is your makers child as well, is he not?"

"Yes."

"Then he is welcome."

"Attire?" I had not planned on anything formal but I had a few things purchased for Sookie, just in case something came up. Pam had them shipped here. I let her pick them out. Pam had great taste and an eye for the perfect fit.

"Northman, you will be in the company of your Queen. I do not think I need to tell you how to dress appropriately."

_'Asshole.' _"Of course." I said and ended the call. There was nothing more to say. It looked as if tonight we would be attending the Queen's "family" get together. _'Lovely.' _

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_


	29. Chapter 29

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I searched the suite for Sookie's dresses, the ones I had asked Pam to purchase, but they were no where to be found. All the accessories Pam had purchased were there in my closet, but there was no clothing to go with them. I was furious that they were not here when we had so little time before we needed to leave. I called Pam.

As soon as she answered, I nearly crawled through the phone. "Pamela...where are the dresses I asked you to purchase for Sookie and have delivered here? I can not find them anywhere in the suite."

"Calm down, Eric." Pam said so nonchalantly that she was lucky she was in Shreveport. "Call down to the front desk. I had them dry-cleaned and pressed."

I relaxed slightly and took a second to focus on our bond. She still felt close and I had to ask her again. "Where are you Pam?"

"I'm driving to the grocery store. We ran out of lemons."

"Why are _you_ going. Why not send one of the humans?" It was not like Pam to do such a menial task.

"Two of our employees called in sick. If I send one of the girls that did show up, then_ I _would be waiting tables. There is no fucking way in hell I'm serving those disgusting blood bags." Her distaste was evident and I grinned at the thought.

"Who is watching the bar?"

"Christian."

I couldn't resist asking, "What is he dressed as tonight?"

"A cowboy. He's got the dusty boots and hat, he's even wearing one of those rifle coats. All he is missing is the peacemaker on his hip. The fang bangers went crazy over him. It's appalling really." Pam made a strange sound that came out sounding like "Ompf."

"Is everything alright?" Something was off, I knew it in my gut. It was beginning to drive me a little mad. _'What is going on?' _"Does our bond seem a little off to you?" I couldn't resist asking any longer.

"Everything is fine and our bond seems normal to me. Why are you so weird tonight? Not getting enough nookie from Sookie?" Pam laughed "Ha! I'm a poet." I could feel her amusement.

"Whatever Pam." I was irritated and running out of time, so I hung up on her._ 'Am I being "weird"? It can not be me. No...it is _she_ who is being strange.'_

I called down to the front desk and my child was lucky that the dresses were brought up at once. Pam had gotten Sookie two cocktail dresses, two formal dresses, and surprisingly, a couple of those sun dresses Sookie seems to be so fond of. They were all nice but one of them stood out above the rest. It was long silver silk dress, very slinky, with thin straps to hold the dress up. It had a slit up one side that went almost to the hip and was trimmed with shimmering crystals. There was no doubt Sookie would look breathtakingly sexy in the dress. I had to will down the hard on that the thought of her in it was giving me.

I pulled the dress out of the plastic and laid it on the bed for Sookie. I wanted it to be waiting for her when she exited the bathing room. I went to my closet and found a pair of clear looking heels, amongst about ten pairs or so, and they were trimmed in the same fashion as the dress. Hanging above the shoes was a silver shear shawl, so I grabbed that too, then laid the items out next to the dress.

Once everything was set, I put on one of my nice black suits and made my way to the library. As I was getting dressed, something came to mind that would complete the look that I had pictured in my mind of Sookie wearing that outfit. I had a safe hidden in the floor which contained a piece of jewelry that I had been storing for some time and not thought about in many years. I had picked it up in Saint Petersburg back in the 1820's from the son of a princess of Spain. It was the real La Pelegrina pearl, not the imposter that had been worn by Elizabeth Taylor.

I thought the pearl would perfectly accentuate the outfit and mused as I held it in my hand, how much like a pearl my Sookie was. Pearls rival the even the most beautiful precious stones, the difference being is that pearls need no aid to enhance their beauty, they only need to be found, a rare perfection made entirely by nature. She was as naturally beautiful as any pearl with her golden blond hair, soulful blue eyes, and perfect body. It was as if she was made in the image of the gods themselves. I found I was oddly excited to give it to her and I only hoped she wouldn't balk.

I heard Sookie leaving the bathing room and I made my way back to the bedroom. Sookie was standing in nothing but a towel. Her hair was up in a sophisticated french twist, and she was wearing more makeup than she usually did. The way she made up her eyes gave her a even more mysterious appearance. I would definitely have to be on my guard tonight. _'Maybe I should find a sack and make her wear that? But then, could I deprive myself of seeing her in that dress?' _

"What's this?" Sookie gasped as she lifted the dress from the bed. "It's gorgeous." _'No time to find a sack...oh well...' _

"It's for you to wear during our visit with the Queen."

"How did you to this? When?" Sookie looked at me completely baffled.

"I did not know what the Queen would have us doing so I had Pam get you a few things."

"Eric, this is...too much."

"This is nothing, lover." I worried about what she would say about the pearl. "We must leave shortly and I hope I will have the pleasure of seeing you in it." I did not give her time to protest further and I left the room. This was not easy since all that was between me and that voluptuous body was a thin piece of fabric, but I knew she would wear the dress if I did not give her a chance to argue.

When Sookie finally came out into the living area, I was speechless. I stood, mouth open, nearly salivating at the sight. My fangs dropped and I ached to be inside her. The way the thin silk hugged her body, lightly caressing her skin as she walked. Seeing her in it made me want to run my hands all over her, before tearing the slip of a dress to pieces and fucking her until she passed out.

It took me a minute before I realized Sookie was beginning to get upset. I had not addressed her, only stared like a buffoon. "Min enda kärlek, I think this is the first time in a thousand years that I have been stunned into silence by such magnificence." Sookie blushed and her lips curled up enchantingly. She was testing my self-control tonight, but I had no one to blame but myself, though I felt more like patting myself on the back. I knew I was already fucked, why fight against it? All I wanted to do was sit back and enjoy it.

I held out my hand to her, and she took it gracefully. "Thank you, Eric."

"No, lover. Thank _you_." I leaned down and kissed her softly, while I pulled the exquisite pearl necklace from my pocket, and deftly clasped it around her neck.

Sookie pulled away from me when she felt the weight of the piece. "Oh my God, Eric! What did you do?"

"It compliments your ensemble." I said making light of it. "It only seems right that since the pearl once belonged to a princess, that it should once again belong to a princess." I dramatically gave her a bow.

Sookie giggled despite herself but then turned serious as she said, "Eric...I can't accept this. This is like...way too much. I mean a dress is one thing, but this has be worth...I just can't accept it." Sookie fretted as she fingered the pendant. She did not like to feel like a "bought woman" which was the proper way to say,"like a whore." I thought it was absolutely ridiculous that she would, or could, compare herself to a whore. I had thought that maybe it was the influences of having a brother who was always having people after him for money. The concept of doing unsavory favors to pay a debt would not be foreign to her. Hopefully with time, her views on this would change.

I decided to try a different approach. "Sookie, please. It makes me feel good to see you wear it. I ask that you do not wound me by refusing my gift." I gave her my best hurt expression and placed a hand over my heart, her eyes softened. I almost felt guilty for manipulating her, but it wasn't like I was tricking her into doing anything more than accepting a gift. It was true I wanted to see her wear it. _'Of course it would have been even better if it was all she was wearing, and that would definitely happen, just not soon enough.'_

"I don't know how to thank you." Sookie said after a moment. "Not just for the necklace or the dress, but for everything. I love you. I really do." She gazed at me with complete sincerity. As beautiful as Sookie is on the outside, she is even more beautiful on the inside. I had never met anyone her equal.

"As I love you, min enda kärlek. So please, take this gift in the spirit in which it was given." I leaned down cupping her face as I kissed the top of her head. _'My sweet Sookie.'_ "There is one more thing I wish for you to accept from me." I added quickly, knowing I was pushing my luck. I had been doing some thinking about Sookie's scent, and I had come to the conclusion that she should take my blood, before we left for the party.

Sookie looked at me inquisitively, but apprehensively. "Another gift?"

"Yes, but this one doesn't cost any money, although on the black market I am sure it would fetch quite a price." I said in an attempt at humor. Sookie didn't get it.

"What I am implying is, I want you to have some of my blood before we go. I would feel much better knowing that my scent was strong in you." I had debated whether or not to put my marks on her neck, but I still had not come to a conclusion as to whether or not that would truly do any good or if it was simply my over possessive instinct.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we aren't really sure if exchanging blood enhances our magical...stuff." Sookie scrunched her nose as she said "magical stuff" and I nearly smiled.

"No one knows for sure that is the cause. Besides, don't you think enhancing our magic is a good thing? The stronger we are, the better. I do not believe anything bad will happen tonight, but why not be prepared for the worst and hope for the best." This was meant to soothe Sookie, but seemed to have the opposite effect, which I did not understand. So once again, I was changing my tactics. I decided to take what was mine. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into me, pressing my body against hers. Sookie's breathing picked up as I kissed and nipped at her neck, dragging my fangs across her skin, but not breaking it.

Without further hesitation Sookie leaned her head to the side. "Please." was all she said and I licked my lips before running my tongue across her delicately soft skin. Sookie let out a soft moan at the sensation and it only got deeper when I penetrated her skin benevolently into the place where her blood pulsed strongest under my lips. When it hit my tongue I was caught up in the rapture of its divine flavor. Every time I tasted her, it was as if her essence tasted richer and more satisfying to me. I was finding any blood other than hers unappealing. It was not as if I could not take the blood of another, it was just that I found I didn't want to. _'Why drink water when you can have wine? Or the blood of a goddess...' _

After a few pulls of her blood, I sealed the small wounds, but left the evidence of my bite on her neck despite my earlier reluctance. I was fighting the urge to push Sookie up against the wall and bury myself inside her. I turned her quickly, so her back was against my chest. I clamped down on my lust and bit into my wrist, tearing into it a little too savagely in my haste. I held it far enough away so my blood did not stain her dress and she leaned forward, tenderly covering the wound with her lips. As she took my own essence into her, I could not stop myself from grinding myself against her, seeking the friction my body ached for. Sookie pushed back against me, and I swear for a moment I was sure I would lose it, but Sookie pulled her lips away just as the wound closed...just short of my happy ending. I held her and myself still and in place for a moment, before I forced myself to release her. Sookie turned slowly. My blood tinted her lips red, and I uncontrollably ravaged her lips to taste myself on her. _'Completely and utterly fucked.' _

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

The four of us arrived at the Queen's estate just after midnight. Sookie and the witch were both impressed with the old southern mansion, though I could feel Sookie's intimidation with the well guarded palace, and both Nikolai and I were on high alert. We were watching every action the guards were taking just in case there was something else brewing. Neither of us have lived this long by not being cautious. The guards searched the car and finally let us pass without any complications.

When we finally made it through the front gate, Nikolai pulled up just to the right of the building and parked. We were greeted by four armed guards, two males and two females, dressed in swat gear and holding semi-automatic weapons. I felt Sookie's pang of fear as we exited. Briskly I walked to her side and took her hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Nikolai and the witch stayed silent as they exited. Nikolai placed a hand on the witches lower back, practically pushing her forward to stand next to Sookie and I. The witch seemed a bit more anxious than I expected.

"Good evening. The Queen is expecting you and your guests, Sheriff Northman." I recognized the soldier as soon as he approached and he bowed.

"Rasul." I said with a curt nod.

Rasul's eyes went to Sookie and she blushed shyly under his intense gaze. I suppressed a growl and lucky for him, he averted his eyes to look over to Nikolai and Amelia. "Nikolai!" Rasul's voice sounded surprised. "It has been many years." Rasul smirked and gave Nikolai a deep bow of his head.

"Rasul, last I saw you was in Burgas. It was a trade ship on the Black Sea, if I remember correctly."

"How could I forget? I have not had so much blood or so many women in one night, before or since." Rasul laughed before saying, "Follow me. We should not keep the Queen waiting." Rasul turned and walked toward the large double doors at the front of the palace.

I glanced over to Nikolai, surprised he knew Rasul. Nikolai did not look over to me. He strode behind Rasul while gently guiding the witch forward. Sookie and I followed them, while the remaining three guards walked at our backs.

I heard the other male guard at my back comment to one of the females in a tone, so low I was sure Sookie didn't hear it, and I surely wasn't meant to, "Did you get a whiff of that one? No wonder the Northman bonded to her. I'd like to get a piece of that..."

"Don't let the Northman hear you, you idiot. He'll rip your head off." The female whispered back furiously. I ignored the comments as we entered the building, the young vampire was no match for me, and the female was right. I_ would_ rip his head off.

Rasul led us to a square sitting room that had doors that led to other rooms on three of its walls. I could hear the sounds of low voices and music coming from a room to the left of us. The door swung open and Andre entered the room. He was dressed in a bright red suit accented with a black dress shirt and highly polished shoes.

"Finally, you have arrived." Andre greeted us, "Northman, Nikolai..." he ignored the witch and turned to Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse. I see you are looking _much_ better than the last time I saw you." Andre took a step forward and I tugged on Sookie's hand, a jerk reaction, causing her to take a step back. Andre looked less than amused.

"I am. Thank you for asking, Mr. Andre." Sookie said politely, brushing over the awkward moment without so much as a glance to me.

"Yes, well, let us join the others." Andre turned, clicking his heels together and walked ridged across the floor to open the door. I found the display a bit bizarre, but all we followed, all except the four guards that remained out in the hall.

The centerpiece of the large room we entered was an extremely long rectangular table. There were dishes, glasses, and flowers elegantly dressing the table. Around the table were not regular single chairs, but benches that sat two. A seat for the vampire and their donor. It was the vampire version of a dining room table, although when you sat at such a table, it was usually only in the presence of a vampire monarch. Most vampires tend to have sex while they feed, but when sitting in this formal setting, it was not considered polite amongst vampires and was a test of their self control. Choosing this setting made it clear to any vampire that not to control his basest instincts would be an insult to the Queen and punishable. I speculated as to what Sophie-Anne's reasoning had been for that, but when I took another moment to look around the room at the guests, I could definitely guess why.

All of Sophie-Anne's children were there. The Berts, who were the Queen's shadow, I had expected to be there. Waldo, a horrid vampire and a repulsive looking albino, was there as well. Last I heard of him, he was chained up in the dungeons being tortured for some infraction or another. Why Sophie-Anne turned him, I would never understand. He enjoyed the most perverse of pleasures, some of which would turn the stomach of even the most hardened vampire. I would do well to keep Sookie far away from him.

There were three other children of Sophie-Anne's in attendance that I did not know well...I had only met them a couple of other times over the years. The last time had been when Sophie-Anne was ordered to put down a lover that she had turned after she was in a horrific stagecoach accident. The turning did not take well due to the extent of her lover's brain injury. The poor girl was left a feeble, deranged creature, not fit to let live. At the thought I was suddenly tense. What I _did_ know of Taren, Aragon, and Brill were that they were fierce fighters who would defend the Queen to their final death. Although Sophie-Anne had the right to keep them close, she had released them, but they would always return whenever she needed them.

The one I knew least about was Taren. He was a tall, thin vampire, who's skin is not pale like most vampires, but slightly gray instead...like a corpse. His dull brown hair and almost black eyes added to the disturbing effect. Pam referred to him as "Lurch" when she had met him several years ago. The Queen had summoned him to one of our Summits, though she never revealed his purpose in being there.

Aragon, also known as Aragon the Axe, I had heard a little more about. In his human life he was said to be a member of the Knights Templar. Word was that Sophie-Anne had saved him from being burned at the stake. Aragon was a stocky, broad shouldered vampire who was ripped with muscles. He was comely with his dark red hair and brown eyes, though his expression rarely changed. I had never seen him crack even the smallest smile. He was always serious. When Sophie-Anne needed to plan for battle, she called him in as council.

The last of her children was Brill, who was nothing like the others. Brill was a jovial sort, seemingly living his life freely, feeding and fucking his way through eternity. He reminded me a lot of Nikolai, although he was no where near as charismatic or smooth. Brill was more like a snake who slithered his way into a females bed, where as Nikolai was more like a virtuoso of seduction. Despite Brill's boy- next- door looks, sandy blond hair and rounded checks that made him look more boy than man, he was also known for being quick to temper. It's been said he had never faced a challenge he had not been able to win, fairly or otherwise.

Besides Sophie Anne's children being invited for this get together, there were also other vampire royalty in the room. Aside from the Queen, the King of Mississippi, the King of Indiana, and the King of Texas were present. They had been her allies for at least two centuries. The King of Mississippi had been attempting to get Sophie-Anne to marry him, but she had refused. I always thought it would be a good match, but I had no say in the matter, so I kept my opinions to myself. The remainder of the vampires in the room consisted of the other Sheriffs of the Kingdom; Arla Yvonne of area two, Cleo Babbitt of area three, and Gervaise of area four.

I was surprised to see that there were a few Demons invited as well. Mr Cataliades was in attendance along with his nieces, Gladiola and Diantha. I knew the lawyer had represented Sophie-Anne for many years and she trusted him, as did most who had dealings with him. I wasn't sure if he was here formally or informally, but I was sure this would prove to be, if nothing else, an interesting evening.

The Queen, with Hadley at her side, sat at the head of the table. The Kings sat to the Queen's left, along with her Sheriffs. On her right sat her children and the Demons. I led Sookie over to an empty spot next to Cleo, and Nikolai and the witch took the seat next to ours. There were two empty seats across from us and I wondered if there were more guests that had yet to arrive.

"Eric! So good to see you! Sit! Sit!" Sophie-Anne crowed, but no one got up as we took our seats. "Sookie, my Hadley has told me much about you. I hope after dinner we will have a chance to chat!"

"Thank you, your Majesty. I look forward to it." Sookie replied perfectly._ 'My Sookie.'_

"Nikolai. Although we have not previously met, your reputation precedes you. The King of France sent me an e-mail, warning me that you were headed to the States. I hope you are staying out of trouble." The Queen laughed and so did Nikolai, but it was obvious there was underlying seriousness to her quip.

"Yes, Eric has been keeping me out of trouble." Nikolai flashed her his winning smile and her eyes twinkled in response.

Sophie-Anne moved on to make the rest of the introductions before saying, "I have a special announcement tonight, and as soon as the last of our guests arrive, I will tell you why I have invited you all here." Just as she had finished, I caught a familiar voice coming from the hallway. _'This can not be possible.' _

The door swung open and in walked the last humans on earth that I expected to see here, not to mention the vampire who was escorting them. The entire room went quiet as everyone turned to see who the final guests were. You could have pushed me over with a feather. Sookie's emotions erupted into a undistinguished muddle at the sight of them, but when I glanced at her, she showed no outward appearance of distress. Jason and Candy Stackhouse stumbled through the door, followed by Victor Madden.

"Wow, are we the last ones?" Jason said with a stupid grin on his face. I was surprised to see him dressed fairly nice in a pair of black dress pants and a plum colored button up shirt. His new "wife" looked completely trashy with her bright red, skin tight mini dress that she was practically falling out of, and heels so high that she bent her knees strangely to keep her balance. Candy's once dark hair was bleached blond and her fake tan gave her an orange tint. If it was truly love at first sight, maybe Jason needed glasses. The two of them took the seat next to Diantha.

"Hiya, Sook! Did they come get you too? Pretty nifty place." Jason said as he and the stripper sat down across from us. Jason leaned over the table and waved down at Hadley. "Hey, Hadley! Good to see you, girl!" Hadley nodded and giggled, placing a finger over her mouth to indicate he should be quiet.

"Oh, right, sorry...sorry." Jason mumbled suddenly realizing he had every eye in the room on him.

After I stopped myself from shaking my head at the absurdity of the situation, I focused on why the fuck Victor Madden was here. He was the second to Felipe De Castro, the King of Nevada. I know Sophie-Anne has no love for Felipe so it baffled me as to what he was doing here. Victor gave me a quick glance before walking up to the Queen and going down on one knee before her. A murmur of voices rose around the table when Victor said, "My master, I have brought the humans as you commanded."

_'What the fuck?' _I shot a look to Nikolai who did not seem to know who Victor Madden was. Sookie could feel my bewilderment and she reached under the table and squeezed my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw the questions there, but there was no way to explain now, so I slid my eyes from her's to watch Sophie-Anne's response.

"My child. It is so good to have you home." Sophie-Anne looked at him lovingly as Victor kissed her hand. _'MY CHILD? Victor can't be Sophie-Anne's. How could I not know that? Why is she revealing __this now?' _So many question's flitted through my mind that I did not know where to start. "Sit please, Victor. I would like to get on with my announcement." Victor moved swiftly to sit across from Nikolai.

Sophie-Anne stood then, "Now I have called you all here tonight, my friends, my colleagues, my family, old and new, to announce that Hadley and I have decided to pledge. She has agreed to let me turn her, and she will be my Queen. You are all here tonight so you can share this happy beginning. I consider you all dear friends, and when Hadley and I wed, some of you will become my family." Sophie-Anne gazed down at Hadley as she gazed up at her. I could see the love in Sophie-Anne's eyes and I knew the Queen was completely serious in her declaration. She turned her attention back to the room. "As a gift to my new bride, I will be announcing my formal protection of Hadley's human family, Jason and Sookie Stackhouse, who I will soon count to be a part of mine. Any vampire who attempts to harm, or refuses to aid in the protection of said humans, will be punished as I see fit."

Waldo was the only one who showed any outward objection. He slammed his fists on the table so hard it groaned, then stood abruptly and stormed out of the room. After a moment filled with a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, Sophie-Anne recovered. "Now, please join me in a celebration meal. Afterward, we can convene in the parlor so I may have a chance to speak privately with each one of you to address any concerns you might have." Sophie-Anne made eye contact with everyone at the table before sitting.

Servants came in bringing plates of food for the human and demon guests. The plates were filled with a variety of foods and large bowls filled with the same items, were scattered across the table. The humans, all except Sookie who played with her food with her fork, and the demons began to eat. It was then that the meals for the vampires were brought in. Donors which had been clearly and carefully chosen to suit each of the guests' tastes, walked in and stood behind the benches of the vampires they were there to feed. Every vampire got one except for the Queen, Nikolai, and myself, since we had our own humans. I was more than a little grateful for not having to refuse the Queen her offer of a meal.

My attention was brought back to Sookie when I felt her shift uncomfortably next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer too me, as the donors joined their vampires at the table. I knew what was going to happen, so I placed a hand on Sookie's cheek and turned her face to look into my eyes. I concentrated on sending her my love and pride, hoping that most of the feeding would end quickly.

I could hear the soft clicking sounds of fangs dropping and then soft moans erupted around the room. The smell of the blood became thick in the air and I dropped my head to rest on her shoulder. To the room it would appear I was feeding, but instead, I was ghosting my lips across the marks I had left earlier. It's not that I did not want to taste her, but I was concerned that if her blood was spilled, it would draw the wrong kind of attention. The kind that ends up with someone who isn't me, finally dead.

Just as I felt Sookie start to relax from my touch, Jason, apparently unable to hold his tongue any further said, "Damn, that looks like it feels good. Oh please God, make this be one of "those" parties." Jason was not disturbed by the feeding, it was more like he wanted to take part.

Both Sookie and I pulled away from each other to look at him as he turned to the stripper and asked, "Hey baby, is it cheat'n if I have one a these here vampires bite me?" Jason laughed and his slut slapped his arm playfully while she chewed on a mouthful of food.

Sophie-Anne, surprising everyone in the room, laughed hardily. "I think I will enjoy having you around Mr. Stackhouse."

"Oh you don't hafta call me Mr. Stackhouse. That was my daddy's name. Just call me Jason, your...your Gloriousness."

Candy elbowed Jason in the ribs. "It's not her "Gloriousness" it's her Queenship."

"I didn't know! Gosh darn it, why'd ya hafta hit me so hard!" Jason protested. It was like watching a train wreck, only worse._ 'Would anyone stop me if I tried to strangle him?' _

Candy turned to the Queen, "I apologize for my husband. He don't use his head sometimes, your Queenship. You know how men are, they need a strong woman's hand to keep 'em in line."

I thought Sookie was going to burst, but I was not sure if it would be in laughter or tears. She was gripping my knee to the point of pain, but there was nothing I could do or say to stop the foolishness of her brother. Though the really insane part of it all was the fact that the Queen seemed genuinely amused by the pair.

"Jason and Candy you are both enthralling!" the Queen proclaimed, her eyes twinkling as she smiled.

The King of Texas, Stan Davis, spoke up after he had finished sealing the wounds of his meal and sent him off. "What, may I ask, do you do Mr. Stackhouse?" The rest of the vampires finished up their meals quickly in interest of this ludicrous conversation. Some began to whisper to one another while they watched the spectacle.

"What do I do? You mean for work?" Jason swallowed the food he had been chewing on hard, and continued, "I'm the supervisor of a road crew back in Bon Temps."

"Ah, management. How many underlings do you have working for you?" Texas inquired, sounding as if he really didn't care what the answer was.

"Well, right now it's just me and my buddy Hoyt, but sometimes Lafayette. He's gay by the way, likes to dress like a woman, if you can believe that." Texas raised his eyebrows and Jason added quickly, "Not that I have anythin' against that kinda thing, I just don't swing that way if ya know what I mean. Well, anyways, he helps out part-time when we got us a lot of pot holes and things to fix."

"I see." Texas said while averting his eyes to stop himself from laughing. _ 'Wonderful. Jason can be the new court jester.' _"A manager of one and a half employees. How nice for you."

"Yeah, I like it. Sometimes it can be hard work,"Jason leaned forward conspiratorially, "but a lot of the time I just pass out in the truck and let my buddy do all the work. Don't tell my boss though." Jason's laugh rang through the room, and Candy smiled at him like he had just said the most interesting thing in the world._ 'Maybe they are meant for one another.' _

"You're so bad, baby!" Candy leaned over, grabbing Jason's face and pulling it toward hers, kissing him almost pornographically on the lips. They embraced and their hands roamed each other's bodies as if they were in some sort of_ human_ bloodlust, moaning and grinding against one another. Luckily, Sookie cleared her throat and the two came back to their senses.

Victor pushed his donor, a small Latino woman, onto the floor and slid closer to Candy. "My dear, tell me where was it you were working in Vegas? I swear I have seen you before."

Sookie shot me a look as soon as the donor hit the floor, I just shrugged. There was nothing I could do about it.

"Oh, a little place called the Boom Boom Room. It's not not far off the strip. It ain't too bad. I only get topless. I keep my panties _on_. I've been making a lot more money since I got these." Candy said grabbing her obvious implants and pushing them together, leaning over to give Victor a better view. He leaned closer, and I thought for a moment he might bury his face in her cleavage.

"Hey there, buddy, you can look but don't touch." Jason said in a joking manner. "That is, unless you got a couple of bucks to slip into her panties!"

"JASON!" Sookie blurted and everyone's attention turned to her. She blushed, looking down at her lap, but I met the eyes of everyone there. Ever seen a room full of smiling vampires? Yeah, neither had I until tonight. Even Aragon the Axe had a smile plastered to his face, and that, quite possibly, was the most disturbing sight of all.

Sophie-Anne burst out into a fit of laughter. "Hadley, you never told me how comical your cousins are. This has been the most entertaining evening I have had in a long time. How about we move this to the parlor. I am sure the _humans_ need a break." Sophie-Anne stroked Hadley's face.

Andre stood, "Will you all follow me?"

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

The first chance we got, Sookie and I snuck away to one of the bathrooms and the moment the door was shut behind us Sookie went off. "Can you believe that!" Sookie began to pace the floor. I stood helpless, unsure of how to sooth her, so I stayed quiet and let her rant. "Jason and his..his...whatever the hell she is, are being laughed at and they don't even realize it. I'm so embarrassed Eric! Can't we leave? I mean this is just...a nightmare. And Hadley! She hasn't said two words to me and she's acting...I don't know...all creepy...like one of those Stepford wives or something." Sookie paused for a moment and her expression turned to horror. "Eric, please tell me I don't act like Hadley does around the Queen with you. I mean they're bonded right? Like us? Am I like that? Will I be like that? I don't want..."

I moved in on her then and wrapped her in my arms. "Lover, slow down. You are spouting questions and giving me no time to respond." Sookie looked up at me desperate for answers. "First, my love, you are nothing like your cousin. You are perfect. Your behavior can not be compared to hers. She is most likely under Sophie-Anne's control, or she has been trained very well as a pet."

My words only seemed to upset Sookie more. I was having a difficult time all night coming up with the right things to say. I was feeling off my game and it only added to my annoyance.

"You think the Queen is controlling her? She can do that with the bond?" The way she said it was almost accusatory.

"Yes, but I would not do that to you." I knew what Sookie was _really_ getting at, "The human loses part of themselves when they are under the control of a vampire for too long. I love you Sookie, never would I dishonor the gift you have given to me by choosing to be my bonded. I do not know if Sophie-Anne shares my views on this, if fact after tonight, I am not sure that I understand her at all, but I would never risk you. You mean way too much to me." Sookie seemed to calm a little and I released her. I knew we had to return to the party before someone noticed we were gone for too long and came looking for us.

Sookie smoothed out her dress and took a deep breath before looking in the mirror to check her appearance. "The necklace is really gorgeous Eric." Sookie watched herself in the mirror as she ran her fingers down the length of the chain to touch the pearl. I watched her closely as she calmed and when she turned back around to me she asked, "Can you get us out of here...please. We need to get Jason and his...wife out of here too."

I thought quickly of the best way to give her what she wanted. I looked to Sookie, "Lover, I am sorry you are not feeling well." The simplest plans are usually the best, "Perhaps, we should give our best wishes to the Queen and invite your brother to stay at my hotel for the evening. Then I can make sure he and his wife are safely returned to Bon Temps. After that we can enjoy the rest of our weekend."

"Oh, Eric!" Sookie brightened and then wrapped an arm around her stomach. "I think dinner isn't agreeing with me." She made a pained face, that morphed into a smirk.

I smiled back, matching her smirk. "Oh my poor little lover. Let's get you back to the hotel where I can make you feel _all _better."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed dinner with the Queen. I know I did. More fun to come. ** **Please do me the honor and review, tell me what you thought. I'm _dieing_ to know.**

**XOXO**


	30. Chapter 30

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

The parlor room itself, for it's size, gave off a cozy feeling. Sophie-Anne was always enamored with elaborate royal decorations and furnishings, and it was as if you had stepped back in time. Everything was authentic and had been purchased, looted or gifted to her over the years. There was always a treasured fealty that was required when she was being either courted or consoled and Sophie-Anne was well courted.

On the walls, between heavy brocade drapery and set against intricately handmade wallpaper hung beautifully rendered paintings of scenic landscapes. The tables were accented with antique vases filled with fresh flowers and the room was lit with hundreds of candles that adorned every available table space as well as the wall sconces and chandeliers. The huge fireplace, to the left of the queen's throne, glowed as the fire danced within it.

The queen sat at the head of the room on her throne on a small dais. The Berts stood guard behind her and Hadley sat on a pillow next at the queen's feet. The queen kept a possessive hand on the top of Hadley's head while she chatted with Stan Davis, King of Texas. _'I am sure Sookie will be flipping out later over that.' _

I had guided Sookie over to an armchair, right in the queen's view, and hovered over her for a few moments until Sophie-Anne noticed us. When the queen finally glanced my way, she called me over with the curl of her finger. "I'll be right back. Stay here." I whispered to Sookie before making my way to the dais.

Nikolai and Amelia were standing with Aragon and Bartlette Crowe, the King of Indiana they had discussing the lack of local vampire friendly building contractors, when Nikolai slid his eyes to me for just a moment as I walked past him. I knew he would keep an eye on Sookie, though it still made me uncomfortable to leave her alone, even if I was only across the room. Vampires are quick and someone could grab her before I would be able to retaliate. They wouldn't get far mind you, but it could be to late before I got to her. The thought made me second guess leaving her there, but then I wasn't sure how adept her acting skills would be when she was right in front of the queen.

The queen waved me on as I approached. "Eric, is there a problem with Sookie?"

"She is feeling unwell your Majesty. She says something she ate is not agreeing with her." I let just a bit of concern leak into my voice. I may not have been sure of Sookie's acting skills, but I was sure of mine.

"Humans are so very delicate." Stan looked over to Sookie, then back to me. He had a strange expression on his face, but wiped it blank before turning back to the queen. "Sophie-Anne, it has been a pleasure, but I should be getting back to my own Kingdom. Congratulations on your pledging." he turned back to me but did not meet my eyes, "Northman."

"Your Majesty." I said and bowed. I knew something was wrong. _' I should have brought Pam and __Christian, the twins or even the fucking Weres.' _I was suddenly feeling outnumbered.

"Goodnight to you Stan. Andre, see the King out." Andre had been standing off to the side with Victor. I looked back at Sookie who had been joined by Jason and his wife. It was strange, but I felt a little better knowing Jason was there. If he didn't defend Sookie, maybe he could at least distract someone long enough for me or Nikolai to get there.

"Goodnight to you." Stan gave a deep nod to Sophie-Anne before following Andre out, leaving me with the Queen.

"Maybe you should give Sookie some blood." Sophie-Anne suggested a little too innocently. "You know, keeping a human is a lot of work." I did not like the way Sophie-Anne looked at me then. It set me even more on edge. Her eyes squinted just a bit, as she stroked Hadley's head the same way she used to stoke her German Shepard. Sophie-Anne had gone through a phase where she liked the company of dogs, but when the first five or six animals she acquired were "mysteriously found dead" she stopped keeping animals around the palace. They accused some human of the deed, but we all knew where Waldo's tastes lied.

I didn't respond more than a nod of my head. I was not sure what would come out of my mouth at that moment, but I knew the queen would not be happy. _'Keep your mouth shut. Just humor the bitch and get out of here.' _

"Well, I was planning on speaking with you alone later, but I suppose we could do this now." Sophie-Anne said after a moment seemingly a little put out. She stood up from her throne and looked down to Hadley. "Stay here. I will be back shortly. Why don't you take the time to talk to your cousins. Check on Sookie and see if she needs anything."

"Yes, my Queen." Hadley beamed and blushed as she stared at the Queen wide eyed. Sophie-Anne patted Hadley's head once more before walking for the door. It was obvious how different we treated our bonded companions. Sookie was right Hadley seemed no more than robot. The queen must have really done a number on her, because there was no way a human who spent time with the Fairy torturers, could be holding up so well so soon after.

Every fucking cell in my body screamed that this was not safe and every step I took as I followed Sophie-Anne seemed to get heavier. It was hard to trust anyone but myself to care for Sookie, but I knew Nikolai would do it if something happened to me. That thought comforted me and pissed me off at the same time. I hated the idea of Nikolai caring for _my _Sookie, and only to my deepest self could I admit he would be the best choice to protect her, should I perish. I realized that I thought of Sookie as more than simply my bonded human, more like my mate, my companion, or maybe even my wife. Perhaps it was the queen's announcement of pledging that spurred the idea, but now that it was there, the thought of tying her to me in this way became appealing.

I shook the thoughts away, needing to concentrate, as we exited the parlor through a door on the left wall. The room we entered was a small standard office. The wall behind the desk was lined with bookshelves stuffed with books. A ornate mahogany desk sat in the room's center, facing the door. Only a small brass lamp on the desk lit the room. We had several meetings in there over the years, so I was familiar with it.

Sophie-Anne sat at the desk and she motioned for me to sit in one of the two plush looking, overstuffed, brown leather arm chairs that sat in front of her desk. I took a seat, and as soon as I did, Aragon, Victor, and Taren joined us._ 'Fuck this is worse than I thought. What the hell is going on here?' _I did not like having my back to them. _ 'What is she after that she needs three warriors at my back?' _I had a creeping feeling crawl up my spine and my unease only heightened. _'If this is an ambush, can I take the four of them out? I know I can use my newly acquired gift if I need to, though I haven't had time to test it's limitations. If I must, I will go for the Queen first. They have no I idea what I can do. But if I am forced to kill them, we still might not make it out with our lives. Not all of us...' _

"Now...tell me Eric, what are your plans for Sookie?" The queen was normally not one to mince words, but I was not expecting this.

"I am not sure what you mean. Sookie and I are bonded." I said carefully. I was so tense, I was almost vibrating. My skin began to glow just a bit, and not wanting to give myself away, I clamped down on my emotions, willing myself to calm. I was too slow. The damage had already been done. The queen had noticed.

"I see you are already experiencing the effects of Sookie's blood." Sophie-Anne said so mater-of-factly that I was taken aback.

"What?" _'Is this what she is after?' _

"Eric, let's not play games. I have my own little part fairy. Hadley and I have been together much longer than you and Sookie. I know what the side effects are of ingesting their blood on a regular basis. Your glow gives you away. I have it too. It's part of the magic that runs through their veins. What other differences have you noticed?." Sophie-Anne leaned over the desk toward me almost conspiratorially.

"There has been nothing else." I lied. Of course I would never tell her, although she would know when I demonstrated it, if needed.

"Are you sure? Not even the smallest of things?" She would be careful not to give away what effect it had on her. I wondered what it could be.

"Yes, I am sure. Now what is this about?" I asked shortly. I was growing tired of this line of questioning. I wanted to know what the point of all this was.

"I am getting to that." Sophie-Anne frowned, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her high backed, leather swivel chair. and continued, "Now, tell me, are you planning on turning her?"

_'What?'_ "That is something that I have not yet given much thought on." In all honesty, I had thought about it, and I knew I wanted to turn Sookie eventually, but only if she agreed.

"Well, there is no need to now." The queen said the words slowly.

My eyebrows flew up, "Excuse me?" a growl escaped my lips as my mind clouded over with anger. I had no idea what she meant by that. _'Is she saying Sookie is already dead? No... I would feel that...' _

"There is no reason to think more on something that has already been decided." The queen eyed me as if I was a bomb just waiting to explode. I might as well have been.

"What has been "decided", your Majesty?" I stopped myself from spitting the words. I was acutely aware of the silent three hovering at my back.

"You will turn Sookie." Sophie commanded. It was no suggestion, this was an order.

"No." I said instantly. I wanted Sookie to stay with me forever, but there was no way I was going to do it by force. Sookie would resent me for eternity, literally, if I took the choice away from her, and forever was a long time for a Vampire, if they were lucky or sometimes very unlucky.

"Yes, you will." Sophie-Anne replied curtly. Her eyes were set on mine and I knew I saw a well hidden fear.

"Why?" I snarled. The sudden demand had me speaking in one word phrases. She was lucky to get that much when all I wanted to do was take the bitch by the throat and give her a taste of what was to come if she fucked with me.

"Because I am your Queen." Sophie-Anne boomed as she stood. "I COMMAND IT! That is all you need to know."

I stood as well and the three behind me moved in but did not attempt to grab me...yet. "Sookie is mine. _My_ bonded. I will do with her what I please, when I please. It is my right by law."

"Watch your tone, Sheriff. You forget that I _am_ the law." Sophie-Anne gave me a hard look before she continued. "My intent was not to cause a strife between us. This is for the good of your Queen and the Queendom. I respect you enough to let you turn her when I could have just done it myself, or let one of my children do it. Perhaps, Victor, he seems fond enough of her to do it."

My fangs dropped as I hissed, my hands curled into claws. I crouched and was ready to kill anything in my path. Sophie-Anne would be first. I wanted to tear her apart. She was laying out the ultimatum. Turn Sookie or she would find someone who would. The very idea she would give Sookie to Victor nearly sent me over the edge. The fact was, in that scenario, I would be finally dead, and that wasn't really the part that bothered me. It was the thought of someone else having Sookie in my stead which drove me to madness. The thought of what he might do to her.

"Retract your fangs and sit." Aragon said taking a step toward me. I whirled to face him and we stared each other down for a moment before Sophie-Anne cut in.

"Sit, Northman, or I will bring the little fairy in here and make you do it now. Don't be stupid. I know what you are thinking and you might possibly be able to kill me. But even if you did, you would not get out of here alive, and Sookie would have another maker anyway. She will be turned one way or the other. I am sure we could get her to agree by threatening to harm the brother."

_'Mother fucker.'_ I reluctantly turned from Aragon and sat back down in the chair. "I will be the only one who will ever turn her." I growled and before the Queen could open her mouth, I demanded, "Tell me why you are so adamant that Sookie be turned? If I am to be forced to do this, I want to know the reason."

"Look around, Eric. Are you blind or just to swept up in the sex and blood that you are getting from Sookie?" I growled at her and bared my fangs, but she ignored me. "In the last few weeks, I almost lost everything. This can not happen again. The Fae will not give up trying to get to the girls while they remain mostly human, no matter what the they claim. Not to mention, all the enemies of the Brigants that still exist. Their connection to the Royalty of the Fae will be a continuous problem. Turning them is the only way to safeguard us against future attacks. As vampires, they will be useless to them, but the Fae are not our only problem. Arkansas is sniffing around, and Nevada has been spreading his money and sending spy's into my Queendom for intelligence. Victor tells me De Castro has more than ten spy's currently working throughout my areas. They smell weakness and I can not allow that. Letting them remain human leaves too big of a target. You do no have a choice here, Eric. Turn her. Turn her or I will find someone who will. The only other option is her final death, but I prefer you go with the former. It would be idiocy if we wasted a chance to preserve Sookie's gifts." Sophie wait for me to respond and when I didn't she continued, "You are one of the oldest and wisest Sheriffs in my Queedom and have served me loyally for over a hundred years. Believe me, if you were not, we would not be here discussing this now. As I have said, there is trouble coming, of that I am sure. I will need all the help I can get in the coming days. I am giving you this opportunity as a token of my esteem, an olive branch of sorts. I will let you leave tonight, along with your brother and Sookie's. If you refuse, like I said, I _will_ have someone here turn her. We can not risk her falling in the hands of our enemies. You know I do not make idle threats."

"Then I have no choice." I ground out.

"Even if you do not like the choices given, you still have a choice." Sophie-Anne's expression softened. "That is more than I got, Northman. I am turning Hadley as well. I too would like to keep her as she is, at least for a while longer, but we have to do what is needed. A war with the Fae at a time like this would be catastrophic. You must understand my position here. The other monarchs who were here tonight all agree. This is the only sensible thing to do. Stop being so fucking selfish and look at the bigger picture."_ 'That is why Stan couldn't look me in the eye.' _

I was beyond words, my mind was a mess, and none of the plans that were running though my head would end without losses. Not just one monarch but four. Four kingdoms full of resources to find us. I had no choice but to concede for now. As much as I hated it, at this point, conceding was the only way to get us all out intact. When we were out of her presence, and my mind was clearer, I could think on it then. I composed myself and finally spoke, "Fine, but not tonight."

"I have been gracious enough already, don't you think?" Sophie-Anne asked sharply. I knew it was in response to my over aggressive manor. I had to force myself to calm.

"After what Sookie has been through with the Fae, if I push her to hard, she could break. Do you want another disturbed vampire on your hands? Her telepathy would be useless to you then. All would be for naught. Give me a little time to do this the right way. To ensure she is in the best of condition when she is turned." I leaned back in my chair and plastered my standard I don't give a shit face on and hoped for the best. If this didn't work, it would be me on a killing spree. I would like to see the AVL cover up that one._ 'They would probably bomb the place and blame it on the Fellowship of the Sun.'_

The smile that swept across Sophie-Anne's face was almost believable. "Fine. I will allow you to do this in your own space, on one condition."

_'Shit...here it comes...' "_What is that?"

"You may leave with Sookie tonight. I will even let you take Sookie's brother and wife, but Victor and Quinn will be accompanying you for as long as she breaths. I am not insisting they stay in the room with you, but should you go outside the hotel, they will be there shadowing you. Try to think of them more as body guards than enforcers."

_'Oh, fucking great, the pit fighter. Not only do I get to put up with biggest asshole I have ever met, I get to spend time with that stinking tiger.'_ "Fine but I can not take them everywhere with us. Sookie needs to relax, she is frazzled and weak. I had plans for this weekend." Not interrupting my already set plans would make her think I had accepted this. _'Calm. Be calm, I can deal with the problem on my terms when we are safely out of here.'_

"What do you have planned that they can not attend?" The Queen sounded a bit petulant.

"We are going to see Nightscape. It is sold out. I was barely able to get my hands on the four tickets I have." I had to think fast and that was all I could come up.

Sophie-Anne reached in her desk then and pulled out a small envelope. She tossed it at me and I grabbed it from the air. I opened the envelope and inside were six tickets to Nightscape. "How?"

"I am the Queen." Sophie-Anne shrugged, "They had to approach me for permission to do their show here. They are quite the talented troupe so I agreed, in exchange for six front row tickets. Now, enough of this. Your time to turn her is not indefinite. You have until the time I turn Hadley, but no longer."

"Seven nights then." I kept my voice cool as ice.

"Yes, and you will stay here in New Orleans until such time as Sookie is turned. Then you are free to leave. So are we in agreement?" Sophie-Anne looked a little nervous and rightfully so. She knew, if I decided to refuse and attack her now, she would be dead before her children could get to me. Her right eye twitched just a bit. I was pleased she feared me. She should.

"We are in agreement."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

The Queen kept her word and as soon as our little meeting was over, she let us all go. Since we had arrived in Nikolai's vehicle, and there was only room to comfortably seat four, Sookie and I got stuck riding with Victor and Quinn. I quickly and quietly told Sookie I would explain when we got back to the hotel. She grudgingly agreed.

Victor drove us in his rented Lexus with Quinn beside him in the front, while Sookie and I rode in the back. I had Sookie sit behind Victor and I sat behind Quinn. That way I could launch myself at Victor and take of the wheel if needed. Not that I would have needed to, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. On the ride back to my hotel, I sent a text to Nikolai telling him I was moving him and Amelia to my suite. There were two extra bedrooms, so I it would not be much of a bother, but we would be safe to talk freely. Once that was done, I sent a text to Ethan and let him know what arrangements needed to be taken care of before we arrived. I would put Victor and Quinn in the suite that was formerly the guards' and move them to Nikolai and Amelia's former suite. I knew it would be a pain in the ass to move everyone around, but the suite the guards were staying in was bugged and video taped. I had the room set up that way so if I had to shelter someone I didn't trust, I could watch them carefully. I had it wired up so that I could access the feed directly from my laptop.

While I was busy making arrangements, Quinn turned sideways in his seat and looked at Sookie, "Hi, I'm Quinn. John Quinn. You're Sookie right?" I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on getting things in order.

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie said politely and held out her hand. I immediately grabbed her hand and put it in my own. There was no way I would let him touch her. Both Sookie and the tiger gave me a look, Sookie's was questioning and Quinn's was irritated. I ignored both and continued texting with my free hand, but did not let go of Sookie's.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn gave my Sookie a cocky smile and he winked at her._ 'Fucking dirty tiger' _"So Sookie, do you live in New Orleans?"

I glanced up to see Victor watching Sookie in the rear view mirror, but he remained silent. I didn't like the smile on his face.

"No. I live in Bon Temps. It's near Shreveport. Do you live here in New Orleans?" Sookie inquired.

"No, but I know Shreveport well. I do business up there from time to time." Quinn offered. I knew Quinn was still a partner at Extremely Elegant Events. His pit fighting had made him a lot of money over the years and he was wise to invest it. He still was beholden to Victor, but most of the supernatural community knew of and respected his abilities as a fighter. He was the only shifter I ever heard of surviving the pits for so long, not to mention one of the last of his kind. His species of were were nearly extinct.

"What do you do? Are you a bodyguard, Mr. Quinn?" Sookie asked so innocently. I knew she was fishing for why these two were here.

"You can drop the mister. Just Quinn is fine and yeah, I am a bodyguard sometimes. I'm kind of a jack of all trades, you could say. What do you do, Sookie?"

I was getting more and more nettled as he spoke. The way he said her name made my jaw clench uncomfortably. I may have to tolerate having them around, but it does not give him the right to speak to her. Yet, if she gets him to speak freely we might get some information, besides what she can read from his mind. I knew Quinn held no loyalty to any vampire. He was simply a pawn and he knew it. He did only what he had to, in order to keep his sister and mother safe. A man like that might be swayed.

"I work for Eric at Fangtasia." Sookie said, not mentioning what her position was at the club.

"You seem like a pretty normal woman, how can you stand to be around all those fangbangers?" Quinn's face showed his disgust.

"It's a job." Sookie shrugged, "Not all of the patrons are fangbangers, and not all the fangbangers are so bad."

Quinn looked disbelieving, but said, "A beautiful woman like you must stand out around all those goth wearing patrons." _'Did he just flirt with my Sookie?' _

Sookie blushed, "I doubt anyone really notices me." How she could think _that_ was beyond my understanding, but I was pleased she brushed off his compliment.

"I doubt that anyone doesn't." Quinn smiled coyly and I wanted to jump over the seat, instead I kicked the back of his seat which earned me a snarl from the tiger. Lucky for him we arrived at the hotel.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Wow I never thought this story would go to thirty chapters! Thank you so much for all the reviews, alert adds, and favorite adds. You guys rock! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know a lot of you are wondering what's going on with Pam. I promise all will be revealed. Now tell me...did you see it coming? *grins evilly* ; )**


	31. Chapter 31

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am simply taking these characters out to play. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I was so fucking irritated by the time I finally made my way to the suite that I seriously considered ordering a donor so that I didn't take too much blood from Sookie. I was practically jumping out of my skin and when I took a minute to really interpret what I was feeling, I noticed the nervousness was not really mine, but Sookie's. The anger though, that was all mine and it was obviously working Sookie up into a state. I needed to get to her and I cursed taking the slow elevator instead of running up the stairs.

When I got to the door, it swung open before I could enter the code. Nikolai stood there with a sour look on his face. "Sookie and Amelia are in your bedroom talking." Nikolai took a couple of steps back and I entered, closing the door behind me. This place was soundproof and checked for listening devices regularly, so it was safe to speak freely. "Now tell me, what the hell happened tonight."

I looked over Nikolai's shoulder to make sure Sookie was not around. I wanted to run the situation past Nikolai first. "The Queen ordered me to turn Sookie within seven days or she will have someone do it for me. The Kings that were present at dinner had a meeting with Sophie-Anne and they agreed that Sookie should be turned. I convinced her to give me some time, but the Queen sent Victor and Quinn as her enforcers, one to watch by day and one to watch at night." I summarized this quickly since the rest was irrelevant, for the most part.

Nikolai growled, as his lip curled up in a snarl. His eyes were fixed on a point on the floor and we stood there silent for a moment before he asked, "Are you going to turn her?"

"I would. I mean...I love her. I want her with me for eternity." The thought of losing her was almost crippling. "But Nikolai, she is so good, so..." there were just so many words I could use to describe Sookie, but none seemed to fit quite right. "I do not want to turn her if it is not what_ she_ wants."

"If she can even _be_ turned." Nikolai said offhandedly, running his fingers through his hair, obviously thinking out loud. That had not even occurred to me, the idea that she could not be turned. I had never heard of a fairy or a part fairy being turned into a vampire. If there were some in existence, they kept that a well guarded secret.

"Do you really think she may not be able to be turned?" _'Will I end up robbing myself of the rest of her human life to try and turn her? Will she not rise but stay dead?' _That thought was unbearable.

"I wish I had the answer to that, brother." Nikolai looked up at me and shook his head. "You know I hate to say it, but maybe you should contact Ocella."

I am pretty sure my mouth dropped open then. "What?" I asked a little too sharply. _'Why the hell would I call Appius?' _The idea that Nikolai would even suggest such a thing was beyond me. I had not seen my maker in hundreds of years.

"I ran into Ocella a while back when I was in Russia for a time." Nikolai said as if it was nothing. Nikolai had always hated our maker as much as I did. Ocella was a sadistic son of a bitch. When I was freed of him, I never looked back and neither did Nikolai.

"How long ago?"

"About eighty years or so. I have to say I was amused with the meeting." Nikolai's mouth turned up in a strange smile.

"Amused?" I wished he would get the fuck on with it.

"Yes, you see Appius has made another child." Nikolai's strange smile turned into a full on grin.

"Soooo..." I was getting pissed, "spit it out."

"Soooo... this child of his is a demented freak who has turned Appius into something of a pathetic creature. It is utterly priceless."

"As much as I am pleased to hear our maker is getting what he deserves, what does this have to do with the problems at hand?" I didn't bother to ask how Appius's child could possibly have turned the tables on him, or why Nikolai never mentioned it before. I had more immediate issues to deal with.

"I was just thinking. Appius is so old. One of the oldest of us left in existence besides the Ancient Pythoness. He may give us information, possibly, in exchange for giving his newest child the true death."

"Nikolai, I can't leave New Orleans. I have seven nights. How will I find Ocella? It has been too long." This was a bad idea and I wanted to move onto the next.

"I will do it or better yet, I'll send Christian." Nikolai said with a smug smirk.

I let out a sharp laugh, "Appius would break Christian without a second thought. He is too young to go against him."

"You didn't see him Eric. The boy tortures him nightly. His child is venomous. He has single handedly brought Ocella to his knees. It's a sight to behold, but you know Ocella as well as I. Nothing is free with him, but he does pay his debts. He might even kill the Queen for you if we do him this service."

"But what then Nikolai? Appius...here...no. No." I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look that told him I was done speaking about this nonsense. Something Nikolai had said got me thinking though. He mentioned the Ancient Pythoness. She was someone who might be able to steer us in the right direction or maybe even had the power to step in and stop this before it got to the point of bloodshed. I really hadn't thought of her. As a sheriff, I did not have a lot of contact her. I saw her rarely, when a judgment over Kings or Queens needed to be carried out. The Pythoness was never called in for matters within a state. That was the King or the Queen's domain. I wondered if she would agree to speak to me, or if she would even remember who I was. _'Does the old crone even have a phone? How is she contacted?'_

After a moment of silence I asked, "Do you know how to get in touch with the Ancient Pythoness?"

Nikolai looked surprised, "Why? She does not get involved in such things. You know this."

"Maybe she would this time, perhaps if I explained the circumstances. I am just unsure of how to contact her."

"I think she would not get involved, but if you are serious about trying, I can put you in contact with one of her handmaidens."

_'The handmaidens are virgins. Why would he be in contact with one of them?'_ I had not expected this, "How is that possible? There is no way you bedded one of the old crone's handmaidens."

"I did not have sex with her if that is what you're implying. There are many other things one can do without penetration. She does this wonderful thing with her tongue... makes my toes curl." Nikolai's smile was devious.

"You are unbelievable." I shook my head. "Do it."

Nikolai pulled out his phone and made the call. "Marie."

"Nikolai, it had been ages." I could clearly hear Marie's voice from where I stood.

"I know, ma belle. Forgive me. I have been in the Americas visiting my brother." Nikolai's voice dripped with honey.

"The Northman?" Marie asked sounding a little surprised._ 'How does she know me?' _

"Yes, he has found himself in the need of some guidance. I was hoping you could put him in touch with the Pythoness, ma belle."

I heard Marie laugh, "She knows of his plight. She predicted his call, though she thought it would not come until tomorrow night."

"She is expecting him then? How can he get in touch with her?"

"Ah, call her cell phone." Marie said in a way that begged to ask "Are you stupid." I almost laughed at Nikolai's expression.

"May I have her number then." Nikolai's voice a little sharper than it had been.

"I'll text it to you. Now, tell me when will you be back to Rome?" Marie's voice turned suggestive.

"Soon, ma belle, soon. I will let you know when I am back in the area."

"Do not lie, Niko." Marie said in a sing-song tone. "I know it will be a long time before you return, it's already decided." Marie said and hung up. Nikolai pulled the phone down away from his ear to look at it as if he did not understand what he had heard, it made no sense to me either. The beep from his phone that indicated that he had a text seemed to pulled him out of his thoughts. He dialed a number, and handed me the phone.

"Hello, Sheriff Northman." an unmistakable voice said after just one ring.

"Your Grace, thank you for taking my call." _'How did she know it was me and not Nikolai?'_

"Your bonded is in trouble...yes?" The crone asked in her scruffy old voice. She thankfully skipped the formalities.

"Yes. It seems many wish to force me to turn my bonded because of her heritage and her gifts. This is not right, your Grace. Ours laws have been in place for over two millennia. Sookie is mine, and as her bonded, I get to choose when to turn her. Not even four monarchs should be able to deny me my most basic of rights. To deny me this most basic of rights is to endorse anarchy. I may not have been vampire in the time before our laws existed, but my maker was and I have heard the stories most wish to forget."

"You are very astute Sheriff Northman. I wish I could be of more help to you. If you had come to me with this problem a hundred years ago, I might have been able to help. But now, in this century, the need for me and my services has waned. The old ones remember my worth, but the young ones view me as a relic. They believe me out of touch with the world." The Pythoness actually sounded sad.

"If you can not step in, can you at least guide me your Grace and lend me your wisdom?" This was not going as I had hoped, but I had to try.

"This I can do, Northman. Listen and heed my words. From the darkness comes a light, not from the sun, but from the earth. A dusting of light puts all things right." The crone responded cryptically.

I was stumped silent for a moment. _'It is fucking gibberish...' _"What does that mean your Grace?"

"I am only a messenger, child." she admonished. It had been a long time since anyone called me a child, so it rankled a bit. "I am telling you as I have been told."

_'….okay...'_ "Does this mean that Sookie can be turned? Will be turned?"_ 'Why must she always speak in riddles?'_

"Things will be as they should." The crone's voice came out sharp.

I felt that this conversation would be coming to an end, it was turning out to be pointless. "Please, your Grace, I do not understand."

"Eric," she surprised me by addressing me so informally, "It is not for me to explain it to you, and as the High Priestess of my order, I am forbidden to do so. I can not tell you what it means, each must interpret their own destiny."

_'Wonderful._' I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and had not even realized I had taken. I could not help my disappointment that this did not go better. I hoped she would step in, but it was obvious she would not. Her words did no more than confuse me further and give me yet another thing to puzzle over. Maybe all of this was a sick joke the gods were playing on me to punish me for all the wrongs I had done over my thousand years. The weight of what I had to tell Sookie felt even heavier on my shoulders. I leaned against the wall, ignoring the fact that Nikolai was watching my every move. "Thank you for your time, your Grace."

"Eric, can I give you a word of advice? Not from the High Priestess, but from the over three thousand year old vampire who has seen so many things over the years."

"Please." It came out more eager than I intended, but it sounded like she would speak more freely.

"From what I know of you, you are a strong vampire, one to be feared but also respected. You hold fast to your ideas of honor and have retained a sense of fairness that not many vampires that reach our old ages are able to hold on to. These qualities draw others to you. You may think you are the darkness Eric, but in a sea of black, you stand out like a beacon. Look around you. Do you know others who are so entrenched in so many supernatural worlds? You walk a line that many can't and others won't. Your bonded may be a catalyst, but you are the one who brings about change. Trust yourself."

I closed my eyes at her words. Thinking carefully over everything she said. "Thank you again, your Grace."

"Good luck, Eric. I promise we will be speaking again soon." The Ancient Pythoness sounded as if she were smiling. Then she added most unexpectedly, "Oh, and Northman, send me your personal number, since I know you are calling me from Nikolai's phone, and please tell him that I would appreciate it if he stays away from _my _Marie_._ If he thinks he can get away with pushing my rules to the point of breaking and go unnoticed, he is wrong. This is his only warning. Gelding is the punishment."

I winced and my eyes shot open to see Nikolai's mouth wide open in disbelief. "I will let him know."

"Good night to you, Northman." the crone said and hung up. I sent her my cell number and handed the phone back to a still gaping Nikolai.

"I take it you are not going to be calling Marie again." I said with half a smile on my face. For some reason, speaking to the old crone made me feel a little better about the situation. I would trust my instincts and do what I needed to, let the chips fall where they may. I loved Sookie, of that I was sure. She was unique, someone to be treasured, and I would protect her.

"I think not. Even the thought of having to grow back that part is enough to turn me off from her...for now anyway." Nikolai laughed, but then turned serious as he took in my expression. "Brother, forget the old bat. Her words make no sense. Speak to Sookie, maybe she will want to be turned. Even if she does not, we need to know how to proceed. We have six nights to come up with something, and I am confident we will."

"You're right." I probed the bond and felt that Sookie had calmed some. It seemed the witch was finally making herself useful.

"What took you so long in getting back to the suite tonight? The girls and I had been up here half an hour before you returned." Nikolai asked, giving me a short reprieve from thinking over what I was going to say to Sookie.

"Fucking Victor. He refused to stay in the same suite as the Tiger. He said the tiger's cleaning rituals were unappealing." I did not really understand what Victor meant by that, but I was too pissed off about not being able to watch both of them to really care.

"Tigers have cleaning rituals?" Nikolai asked looking as confused as I had been.

I shrugged, I had no clue. "I do not know, but regardless, I put the tiger in with the guards. I figure they can watch him, and that way I can still watch Victor."

"That works." Nikolai straighten and asked, "Do you want me and Amelia present when you tell Sookie."

I stood straight from my position as well, and my mind raced. "No, I believe I should tell her myself, but I would prefer if you and Amelia stay in for the rest of the evening. After I speak to Sookie, we may need to converse." I walked to my room not waiting for a response.

The closer I got to Sookie, the warmer the bond seemed to get. I had never felt anything as intimate as the connection I had with her. I pulled open the double doors to find Sookie and Amelia holding one another in an embrace. It was obvious Sookie had been crying and the guilt I felt for not being the one to comfort her had me moving across the room to tear Sookie from Amelia's arms and pull her into my own.

Nikolai stood at the door way watching, but did not interfere. Amelia gasped at the speed with which I reclaimed what was mine, and leapt to her feet. I moved to sit myself on the bed and leaned my back against the headboard with Sookie sitting across my lap.

"Leave." I demanded, barely able to recognize my own voice. Nikolai took a step forward just inside the room and held his hand out to Amelia. She looked back at Sookie and I before she walked over to Nikolai to take his hand. Nikolai escorted her out without a word, shutting the doors behind him.

"Eric!" Sookie was filled with so much fear and worry. _'I should not have put this off.' _Sookie's arms went around my neck and she held onto me tightly. I did the same and we just sat together. Being apart from her does something strange to the bond, like a rubber band being stretched. When we were apart it was taught, a strain, but when we were together, it was as if something deep inside eased. I did my best to sooth away her fear and worry. The idea of upsetting her again bothered me, but I needed to get this over with in order to address what we would do.

"Sookie, my love..." I separated myself from her, pulling her arms from my neck, holding both her hands in my much larger one, and leaned back to look at her. "we need to speak."

"I was so scared, Eric. When they took you into the other room...alone...you were so...upset. I felt it." Sookie's eyes desperately searched my face.

"I was, I am, upset over what I was told when I was brought to meet with the Queen." I felt a sudden jolt of fear and Sookie picked up on it, her eyes widened.

"Eric? What is it? Please just tell me."

I cupped her face with my free hand, rubbing my thumb over the soft skin there. "I fear how you will react when I tell you, my love." I leaned in, giving in for a moment to the desire to taste her. _'She will __always be mine.' _Our lips met in a caress that carried the love I felt for her, but I had not intended to let the remorse of having to burden her once more leak through.

Sookie pulled away from me and I felt the rush of her anxiety, "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"

"What?" I was so taken aback, I was not sure I had heard her correctly.

"You finally realize how much trouble I am and you're leaving me!" Sookie cried. I could feel the sharpness of her pain acutely. She was misinterpreting my feelings.

"NO!" I nearly shouted. That was actually the opposite of what was ordered to do. "No, I love you." I said gently after Sookie jumped a little, cringing, startled by my outburst. "Never." I slid my fingers under her chin and lifted it so that I could look into her eyes. I leaned forward and caught her tears on my tongue, tracing their paths, cleaning the salty sweetness from her cheeks. _'Even her tears are divine.'_ She completely relaxed as she allowed for me to care for her in this way and her breathing slowed. I released her face and she buried it against my chest.

"If it's not that, tell me what is then." Sookie whispered. "What's going on?"

_'Do it now.'_ I told myself sternly. My arms ran around her, securing her to me. I would not let her run from me in anger. "The Queen, along with the other monarchs that were present, have commanded me to...turn you."

Sookie stiffened in my arms. The bond was suddenly so awash with fury, hurt, and resentment, that my fangs ran out and I had grit my teeth from the force of it. "They commanded you to kill me?" Sookie pushed against my chest with both hands, leaning away from me. I held tight to her so she could not get up, but loose enough so that I would not injure her.

"Yes, but listen..." I planned on telling her the circumstances, but she cut me off.

"I...I...let go!" Sookie struggled in my arms and I did let her go. I didn't want to, but the force with which she began to struggle left me no choice. I did not wish to harm her. I stared at her as she moved across the room before turning back to me. "You agreed?" Sookie's eyebrows came together and she pursed her lips. The feelings in the bond were such a mess I had no idea what her next reaction would be, not to mention my own.

Sookie set her jaw as her arms crossed against her chest. She looked so tense, I thought she might bolt from the room. I did not dare make any sudden movements. "Lover, let me explain." I tried again.

"Yes...please explain why you told me you love me, yet you agreed to murder me." Sookie said, dropping her hands in fists at her sides. Her words were cutting and the way she looked at me sliced all the deeper, but there was real fear in her eyes. It was masked by anger, but it was there.

"I did not agree to murder you!"_ 'How could she think that? It wasn't like that!'_ "I did what I needed to do to get you and the rest of our party out of harms way! The Queen would have had you dragged into the room and had me turn you right there. If I refused, she promised to have Victor or one of her other children turn you. Me, Nikolai, the witch, your brother and his wife, would all be finally dead now and you would have been turned anyway!" My voice was ratcheting up as I spoke and I moved to stand before her, looming over her. Sookie's eyes shifted and she looked like she might try to run. _'She can not escape me.' _The emotional bottling I had been doing all night seemed to have an adverse reaction, and I exploded. I grabbed the tops of her arms and gripped her tightly, shaking her as I spoke. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU ARE MINE! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO HAVE YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE!"

Sookie's pain, shock, and confusion rocketed through me before I felt her feelings start to go dull in the bond. I noticed we were both glow brightly just before the bond went quiet and she lost consciousness. I watched Sookie's eyes flutter before her legs gave out and I sank to the floor on my knees holding her limp body in my arms. _'I let my rage get the best of me.'_ This had all been too much, a seemingly never ending series of trouble._ 'Oh, what the hell am I doing?' _I was not mad at Sookie, this was not her fault._ 'I should have handled this better.' _

I don't know how long I sat there with her, but after a moment of alarm, I knew from the steadiness of her heart and the evenness of her breathing, that she had just fainted and was not in any danger. I focused on my lover, taking in every inch of her as she lay helpless in my arms. I ran my hand through her long blond hair. It's silky stands were like the softest golden threads against my skin. My fingers found her cheek as I took in her now relaxed features. I ran them over her cheekbones, along her chin, then stroked her supple lips. She looked so seraphic, so captivating, I did not take my eyes off her for a moment. I would die the true death before I let her leave me. I knew it as I knew that I would take on four kingdoms by myself before I handed Sookie over to anyone. _'Would I turn Sookie? Yes, most definitely. Would I force it on her in seven days? Not if it meant she would hate me. I could never live with that.'_

After a while, Sookie's eyes fluttered open in almost the same way they had fluttered closed. Her deep blue eyes met mine and for a moment she gave me a stunning smile before her mind caught up with her body. The memories of the time before her fainting spell came back to her and she pulled away from me, her smile long gone.

This time I closed the bond. If I would have earlier, I may have prevented Sookie from passing out, and me from over reacting. "Sookie, please, listen to me."

Sookie scooted back, sliding herself across the floor on her bottom until her back reached the wall. I was so suddenly filled with hate for those who caused this, that it was fortunate that I had closed the bond. Sookie was scared, scared of me, and all of this was the Queen and her supporters fault. "I'm not ready to die." Sookie whispered.

They made my own bonded fear me. The woman I loved looked at me like I was going to "murder" her. _'They will suffer, every last one of them...' _"I will not turn you against your will and neither will anyone else as long as I live. If I turn you, it will be your choice. That I promise, my love." I started slowly, "Please, come to me." I held out my hand to her. She stayed in place, her small frame trembling. I had frightened her. I needed to make it right so, against my better judgment, I opened the bond, showing her what I said was truth. "Sookie, are you alright? I apologize if I hurt you, if I scared you. I was distressed that you could think that I would force you into anything, and angry at those that are putting us in this position. Please, lover, come to me. Let me see to you. I did not mean it. I love you." I felt as much to blame as Sophie-Anne and the others, I had hurt her just the same.

Sookie's eyes wildly danced over my face and I had to look away from her. I did not want her look into my eyes and see all the emotion I was feeling. After all that we have been through, it still galled me, the reactions I had to her. _'How can one woman make me so strong yet so weak?' _I could hear the shuffling as Sookie moved back across the floor to me. Her arms went around me, pulling me in close, and I laid my cheek against her breast, letting my own arms wrap around her waist. I had never in my long life surrendered, as I did then, not for anyone, not until her. I closed my eyes, just listening to the racing beat of her heart. I was still as I worked to collect the pieces of my emotional explosion and rein them back in under control.

"I love you too. I'm the one who should be sorry." Sookie said as she ran her hands through my hair as I had done for her. "I was just...there's no excuse, I'm just a mess." Sookie voice was laced with defeat.

_'Yes, we two are something, lover.' _I lifted my head and pulled back to look at her. "I should not have grabbed you like that. I let my anger get the best of me. I never meant to harm you. I want to take care of you. I will take care of you." This was not the first time I had lost control of my anger with her. I needed to make sure it would be the last. I knew I had to work on controlling the bond, Sookie and I both did.

I have never had a bond like this with anyone and the sharing of emotions, especially in stressful situations, could be intense. I had originally believed that the bond with Sookie would be similar to the bond I had with Pam, but there was no comparison. I wasn't sure if that was because of Sookie's heritage, the feelings I had for her, or the way her spark was returned to her. Magic works in strange ways sometimes, and so many factors come in to play that it is impossible to predict its exact outcome. For whatever reason, our bond was much stronger and harder to manipulate than I could have foreseen. It was something that I knew we had to take time to work on in the near future...or we would continue to hurt one another.

"I know..." Sookie gave me a sad smile. "I shouldn't have said the things I did. I just couldn't believe you agreed. I didn't think about the circumstances around you agreeing, just that you did. I feel like everyone wants a piece of me and every time I turn around someone is trying to force me to do something I don't want to do."

"You don't want me to turn you." I admit, I was hurt by this. The thought that she didn't want to spend eternity with me ached in my chest.

Sookie could feel my pain and she put her hand over my still heart. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, Eric. I love you. Maybe in time, I will be ready for that. But honey, I just found out I am part fairy and I haven't even had time to deal with that yet." Sookie sighed and pink colored her cheeks, "I'm not ready to give up what we have. This relationship between us Eric, I'm afraid it will change if you turn me. I don't want to become another "Pam" to you. I love you and being what I am, I never thought I would be able to fall in love. As crazy as it sounds, the time we have been together, despite the problems, has been the happiest time of my life. Maybe, I'm wrong and maybe I'm selfish, but I'm not ready for things to change."

The ache in my chest seemed to dissipate with her words. Her reasons were what I expected, for the most part, but it was satisfying that the niggling fear that I had of her not wanting to be with me forever was abolished. "I understand lover and I promise to stand by you, whatever you choose." I grabbed her hand off my chest and intertwined it with mine. I rested my forehead against hers. "Me and you, lover. We will deal with this together."

"Me and you against the world, huh." Sookie breathed, "Thank you, Eric." Sookie and I just looked into each others eyes for a long moment, before she pulled back and sighed, "I guess we're not gonna get that down time we were hoping for."

I gave her a little smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood, "I am sure we can fit in some _down_ time, lover."

Sookie shook her head, narrowed her eyes, and gave me a true grin then, "How you can even think about sex right now is beyond me."

"How can I not when the reincarnation of Aphrodite sits before me?" I knew I was laying it on thick but I could feel Sookie's amusement. "Or maybe it is because you are my enchantress, my temptress, my very own siren that even in the mist of misfortune, I can not stop thinking about ravishing your salacious body." Speaking of it immediately focused my once brooding thoughts into something much more lascivious, and I let my gaze caress her delectable form.

"Oh please, Eric." Sookie rolled her eyes but her smile was now huge.

_'I love it.' _I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively and she giggled.

The sudden sound of a loud crash came from outside of our doors and pulled me from my lustful thoughts. Sookie and I both stilled and turned our heads to the sound. Amelia shrieked and I heard Nikolai begin to curse in Russian. I knew he had to be really pissed off, since that was the only time he used his native language. I immediately stood and held my hand out to Sookie. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. I did not let go of her as I walked toward the door.

The suite was quiet for a minute until I heard another loud crash and I released Sookie's hand, holding up a finger to indicate she should wait. I opened the door quietly, not sure what would be on the other side. The living room was empty and I turned back to Sookie. "Wait here." I whispered and Sookie nodded. I walked out into the room, slowly and silently. I could hear a low thumping sound coming from my office and made my way towards it. _'If someone broke in to rifle through my office they are not succeeding in being stealthy about it. And how the fuck did they get in here?'_

As I approached the door, it became obvious what was going on and I growled low under my breath. _'Fucking Nikolai.' _

I swung open the door. My office was a disaster. Everything that was once on my desk had been carelessly pushed to the floor and several of the shelves in my bookcase had been broken and books were everywhere. "What the FUCK!"

"Whoops." Nikolai actually had the gall to give me puppy dog eyes. He was standing in the corner of the room completely nude in front of Amelia, blocking her from view.

"Whoops? Are you fucking serious?" I was pissed, "I have given you a bedroom, have I not?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that." Nikolai was unaffected by my ire.

"But my office? Have I not asked you not to fuck in my office?" I never repeat myself. When I make my rules clear they are not to be disobeyed. The only reason I was not kicking his ass right then was because I would need him in the days ahead.

"Yes, but I thought that only pertained to your office at the club. What can I say, the smell of old books gets Amelia hot and one thing lead to another. " He shrugged.

"Niko! Oh my God! You didn't have to tell him that." Amelia screeched from behind him.

I would have gone on but the sound of footsteps coming down the hall made me turn my head. Sookie quickly came to my side. "Is everything alright?" She asked and as she turned to look into the room. Sookie's eyes went wide as she took in the mess, "What happened?" I didn't need to answer, when she spotted Nikolai. "HOLY SHIT!" Sookie whipped herself around to look in the opposite direction, but I felt the twinge of lust before the feeling of surprise and embarrassment took over.

I looked back to Nikolai who was wearing a devilish smile. "Dress yourselves and meet us in the front room." I grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her from the office.

Sookie and I sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Nikolai and Amelia to join us. Sookie was feeling amused and she giggled. I was having a hard time staying angry. I wanted to know what was so amusing. "What do you find so amusing lover?" I reached over and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into my side.

"It seems like we are always walking in on Nikolai and Amelia. Nikolai is seriously in need of his own place."

"I agree." I did not see the humor in it but, was content in feeling hers.

"So, are you joining the undead ranks petite soeur, or are we taking on the Kingdom?" Nikolai asked Sookie as he entered the room. He sounded more than a little elated.

Sookie looked to me for a moment and I felt her flash of guilt and regret, but also her resolve, when she turned back to Nikolai to answer, "I'm not ready to be a vampire."

"I was hoping you would say that!" Nikolai chuckled and took a seat across from Sookie and me.

_'What?' _Sookie and I both looked at Nikolai dumbfounded. I had been sure Nikolai would try to convince Sookie turning would solve everything. Why take on the Queen over something we would probably have done anyway in the future, was what I would have believed his argument to be. Normally I would have agreed with him, but I cared too much about Sookie to do this against her will. I understood that she since she had been so recently forced to change, she felt like she needed some control over her life. I had felt something similar when I was released from Ocella.

Amelia joined us then and when she saw our faces she blurted, "What? What did I miss?"

"Nikolai was just going to tell us why he is pleased that Sookie has not agreed to be turned." I replied without taking my eyes off of Nikolai. This I wanted to hear.

Amelia plopped down next to Nikolai. She looked thoroughly fucked with her hair sticking out every which way and her dress now wrinkled. "What, Sookie you want to be turned?" Obviously Nikolai didn't spend a lot of time _talking_ to the witch.

Sookie shook her head, "No. Not now anyways. The Queen ordered Eric to turn me."

"Nikolai." I sternly. We may have been interrupted but I wanted answers.

"What does it matter? I plan to help. We can speak of it later." Nikolai's eyes shifted to Amelia for a moment before coming back to me.

"Fine but we_ will_ be speaking later." I caught his drift. Not in front of the witch. I guess he was not as serious about her as he led me to believe._ 'Maybe I should glamor her and send her home.'_

"Now tell me," Nikolai leaned back taking a more relaxed position on the couch, "what are we up against?"

"Sophie-Anne, her children, her guard, and the three Kings. Not to mention all of their people."

"Fuck..."Sookie said in a whisper.

"Precisely. Also, the Queen tells me Nevada and Arkansas are sniffing around for her weakness. It will not be long before they identify it, that is one of the reasons, she claims, why she wants Sookie and Hadley turned."

"What are the other reasons?" Sookie asked looking a little grim.

"The Fae. She feels they will be a continuous problem. But really I believe it is her fear that drives this. She was out of control when Hadley was taken. Out of her mind. She fears that will happen again. Though I don't see why they would want Hadley. She has no spark. Your great-grandfather may have wanted her because she was kin, but he is dead, and the rest of the Fae will find her useless."

"So what are we going to do." Sookie asked.

I had no idea. "WE are going to rest. Tomorrow we will do as we have planned and then come back here to discuss further options."

"Do you really think we should be out having a good time, when we should be working on how to get us out of this mess?" Sookie asked a bit astonished.

"We _must_ attend tomorrow night. The Queen expects it. She gave me the tickets herself. If we do not go, it will seem suspicious."

"Tickets to what?" Amelia piped in. I glared at her before looking back to Sookie.

"It is a surprise. Just because we must go does not mean that we can not enjoy ourselves. The show is quite unique. I believe you will enjoy it." I replied but to Sookie instead of Amelia.

Sookie surprisingly, was a little excited at the prospect it seemed, "Do we have to dress up for this?"

"Yes but it will be outdoors so dress appropriately."

"Amelia and I will be attending as well?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes, also Victor and the tiger."

"Why are they going?" Sookie interjected. I had yet to explain their presence to her.

"The Queen ordered them to follow us if we leave the building. It is to ensure I plan to turn you before we leave New Orleans. They do not want me trying to run with you."

"For how long?" Sookie asked flatly.

"Until you are turned."

"Great. I guess we're stuck with Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

"For now." The room was silent for a few moments while we all thought on our situation, dawn was approaching and we need to go to rest. "Enough talk. Goodnight to you both." I directed to Nikolai and Amelia, "Nikolai, I expect my office will be cleaned up."

"Of course." he smirked.

_'Asshole.'_

I scooped Sookie up in my arms and carried her off to the bedroom. "Now, my love, about that "down" time..."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Holy Moly that was a long chapter. I was going to split it in two but I wanted to get through the night so I apologize for its length. I'm sorry I didn't get to Pam in this chapter, **hides behind a big viking**, but I promise next chapter, you will know all little Pammy has been up to. By the way, I was totally blown away by all the responses to last chapter. Your reviews were awesome and I was tickled pink. Has anyone told you lately that you guys are the best? Well if not let me be the first! **

**XOXO**


	32. Chapter 32

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Characters and lyrics belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

"What the hell is he doing?" Nikolai was leaning over me watching the screen intently.

"Dancing?" I had no clue what I was looking at. Okay, I knew I was looking at Victor, but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Before he had taken a shower, Victor had turned on the clock radio on his nightstand. After his shower was over, Victor exited the bathroom wearing only a robe, which he left open. He was swaying his hips in a very feminine way as he moved into the bedroom, singing along with the song as it blared in the room.

"_**You say "All things pass, into the night!" **_Victor sang as he approached the full length mirror standing in the corner of the room. He leaned toward the mirrored glass and ran a finger over his lips then pursed them making a kissing motion into the mirror as if he was blowing a kiss to himself. Then he continued singing along with the song, **_"You told me, I've seen it all before. I've been there. I've seen my hopes and dreams a-lying on the ground." _**

"Dancing?" Nikolai repeated flatly, as if he was entranced by what we were seeing.

"That is what it seems." I couldn't blame him, I had seen a lot of things in my day, but this was disturbing.

Nikolai and I went silent when Victor, still singing, _**"Goodbye horses. I'm lying over you. Goodbye horses. I'm lying over you!" **_ sashayed toward the mirror while rubbing his nipples.

"Why is he doing that?" Nikolai grimaced, not taking his eyes off the screen. It wasn't as if we wanted to watch this fucked up display, but neither of us could look away.

"How the hell would I know? He is a freak of nature..." I started to reply but the words caught in my throat when Victor leaned forward and whispered toward the mirror. With the music so loud I could not make out what he was saying.

"What is he saying? Zoom in there so I can read his lips." Nikolai urged and I complied out of sheer morbid curiosity.

Nikolai translated Victors words. _**"I'd fuck me.**_** I**_**'d fuck me hard, so hard." **_

Nikolai and I just looked at each other, with identical expressions of disgust and horror at what we just witnessed, just as Sookie entered the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing lover." I said slamming my laptop shut. There was no need to expose Sookie to such...well is there even a description?

"You're not watching porn, are you?" Sookie joked as amusement danced in her eyes.

"What do _you_ know of _porn_ lover?" I asked seductively, hoping to distract her. Of course it worked. I am a master of seduction and detraction after all.

"Nothing!" Sookie's skin flamed red._ 'Yum.'_

"Really? Want to learn? I have a video camera. I could teach you." I gave her my most devious smirk and she gasped, but I could feel her lust rise even with all the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Eric! Don't talk like that in front of Nikolai!" Sookie whispered furiously, putting on her angry face. It was adorable. I wanted to lick her from head to toe.

"Oh Sookie," Nikolai said with a sly half smile, his voice dripping with sex, "don't be ashamed. I would be very interested in viewing said video footage. I am sure it would be exquisitely arousing, less like porn and more like artistry." Both Sookie and I turned to glare at him. If I did convince Sookie to record our lovemaking, no one would be privy to see it, except for me and her. Nikolai laughed at the two of us, "I think that is my cue to go check on Amelia." Nikolai walked out of the room shaking his head, leaving me and Sookie alone.

Sookie looked like she was trying to hold onto her anger and was struggling. I could see a grin playing on her lips. "You are so bad."

"Me?" I gave her my most innocent expression, although what I was thinking about doing to her was far from innocent.

"Yes you!" Sookie put her hands on her hips looking defiant. My Sookie was definitely hot-blooded.

"No lover, it is _you_ who is bad. Walking in here looking like that." I licked my lips. She was mouthwateringly lovely in the deep blue strapless gown, which had a heavily beaded bodice that glimmered catching one's eye and drawing it to her perfect breasts. "It's so bad, it's criminal. As Sheriff, I should arrest you." The thought of her handcuffed and at my mercy had my cock standing at attention._ 'Please, oh, please...'_

"What would be the charge, Sheriff Northman?" The way Sookie looked at me, combined with the tone of her voice as she called me "Sheriff Northman", had me wanting to forget going to the exhibition all together and stay in, despite how it would look to the Queen. Sookie wanted to play and so did I.

I stood and walked over to Sookie, gazing down upon her and circling her, appraising every angle of her. Now that we were alone, she was more relaxed and open to my attentions. It pleased me to no end to know that I was the only one who would _ever_ get to experience that body. "Oh the list is so long. Where would I start? Thievery, conspiracy, facilitation, solicitation..."

"Solicitation! When have I ever done that, Sheriff Northman?" Sookie's eyebrows shot up, but she continued to play._ 'My very bad girl indeed.' _

I was behind her in a flash and I pressed myself against her, letting her feel what she did to me, my mouth was at her throat. Her pulse galloped under my lips, "You haven't...but you will." My fangs dropped and I hissed as I said the words.

"That sounds more like bribery than solicitation, Sheriff Northman." Sookie said sexily and shivered. I turned her around and halted further words with my lips. _'Oh Gods YES!' _My hands were everywhere and I was about two seconds away from tearing Sookie's dress to shreds when there was a loud knock on the suite door. _'FUCKING HELL!' _

The rise of Sookie's anxiety from the sound, interrupted her desire, and I growled at being denied what I was ravenous for. I moved to the door quickly and swung it open, "What?"

It was the mutt, Alcide, in a dark brown suit with a tan button up shirt. Ethan and Evan stood guard at the door dressed in matching black suits, and Tray was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed, wearing a dark blue sport coat and matching blue pants. I had four extra tickets, along with the six the Queen gave me, so all the guards were going with us. "We need to talk."

I moved back from the door and allowed him entry. "What is it?" I asked as Alcide looked over my shoulder to Sookie who was still standing across the room. I noticed he had a black eye and I wondered who gave it to him.

"Did Sookie tell you what happened today?" Alcide sounded angry.

"No." I replied, trying to remain calm. _'What had she not told me? Why?' _

"Good, I wanted to tell you myself. I take full responsibility for what happened." I did not like where he was going with this, but I nodded for him to continue. "Okay..." Alcide took a deep breath, "Quinn joined Sookie and Amelia for breakfast this morning." Alcide started. I knew Quinn would be interacting with Sookie, it was inevitable, but I didn't have to like it. "You know, that guy is a real ass. The whole time they were eating, he was making little comments and flirting with Sookie." I growled at that, but he ignored me and continued. "By the time they finished their meal, Quinn had already had three Bloody Mary's and was working on his forth. Needless to say, no matter how many times Sookie politely turned down his attentions, he just wouldn't give up. When the check came Sookie and Quinn reached for it at the same time, Quinn grabbed her hand, and I lost my temper." I was both pissed off and pleased. I was pissed off at the Tiger, and I was sure he and I would be having words, but pleased Alcide had defended Sookie...even if his actions were a bit rash.

I gave Alcide a move along gesture and he continued, "Normally, such a small gesture would not have pissed me off, but Sookie cringed when Quinn touched her and I thought he had hurt her. I didn't even think about the fact that it was her mind reading that made her react that way, not until Sookie explained later." Alcide ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Get to the point. I do not have all night." I said sharply.

Alcide's irritation at my impatience was painted on his face, "I'm getting there. Fuck!" He took a deep breath, "Anyway, as soon as we were out of the restaurant, Tray and I pulled him into the alley with the intention of roughing him up a bit. That didn't go so well."

"You two were beat by the Tiger? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Not exactly. Sookie broke up the fight before it got out of hand."

"What?" I spat, narrowing my eyes. Alcide and Tray were there to keep her safe, not get her involved in tussles.

"Yeah, one second we're fightin', and the next, the three of us are pinned against the wall. Sookie was glowing like a torch! I ain't seen nothing like that before. She only held us for a few seconds, but it was enough to stop the fight."

_'Can this be? Are Sookie and I sharing powers? Or is one of us getting the power from the other? I wonder if I will be able to read minds or if Sookie could fly!' _I could not help but get excited at the prospect, despite my anger with the Tiger. "So, Sookie was not harmed in any way?"

"No! She was fine, is fine. Look, the reason I wanted to tell you about this, is that I think you are gonna need more daytime muscle."

I scoffed, "Is this job too much for you to handle?"

"Actually, yeah. It fucking pains me to say this, but when you are up against fighters of Quinn's caliber, Tray and I are just not enough. If Quinn would have had any help, we could have lost. From what I have seen, Sookie's powers are strong, but spotty at best. She doesn't have a lot of control over them, and until she does, she can't be relied on to protect herself."

I was not happy with the fact that Alcide had so much knowledge of Sookie's abilities, but as her guard, it couldn't be helped. It was obvious that he was concerned with what my reaction would be and normally he would be right too, but in light of current events, I was pleased he was coming to me to address this problem. I may not have been happy with the way the situation was handled, but he was bringing the issue to my attention instead of hiding it to save face. It proved to me he was honorable and cared for the safety of my bonded. "What would you suggest?"

"At least four more weres, although you might want to look for someone more suited than a couple of blue collar guys. I know who Victor Madden is. My father has had a few run ins with him over the years, and if he is involved, this situation could go from bad to worse real quick. I know a guy, his name is Baron. He's ex-special ops and a were-bear, but still a stand up guy. He happens to be looking for work and could probably put together a team for you."

I was thinking more along the lines of Britlingans, but it could take weeks to negotiate a deal. I needed to increase the security now. "He is trustworthy? I don't want to waste my time if this bear has a problem working with vampires."

"He has no issue with vampires. His sister is one. That's why he moved here, to be close to her. He's a polar bear, so this isn't exactly his typical stomping grounds."

_'Interesting...' _"Who is his sister and how do you know this Baron?"

"He's my cousin's ex-husband and I'll let him tell you who his sister is. It's not my place." Alcide set his jaw and I could tell he would not speak on it further. _'No matter. I will find out soon enough.' _

"Fine, set up a meeting. He will have to meet us here. Where does he reside currently?" I would not let Sookie out alone again until this was resolved. She would not be happy about that.

"He lives here in New Orleans, though I'm pretty sure he would be willing to relocate if things worked out."

"Good. Set it up as soon as possible. Is there anything else?" We were running short on time and I needed to contact my child.

"No, and I'll give Baron a call as soon as we're through."

"Good, do that. Then, go check on the two pain in the asses and escort them to the lobby. Ethan and Evan will be coming down with us. Let's say, in about fifteen minutes." I ordered. Alcide nodded, glancing at Sookie once more before he turned and walked to the door.

Alcide stopped for a second as his hand reach the handle on the door, "You know, you really don't know how lucky you are to have someone like Sookie. I don't know what you have done to earn her love, but you better take care of her Northman." Alcide walked out then without waiting for a response from me. I wasn't comfortable with the wolf's growing attraction to my lover, but at least he acknowledged she was mine. It was probably for the best that I replaced him before he fell in love with her, which I knew all too well was easy to do when you got to know her. I had done it almost effortlessly.

I walked back to the living room to a very anxious Sookie. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't have a chance."

"Sookie, this was important. I need you to tell me these things right away. It is imperative to be on top of such matters." I tried to keep my emotions even. I did not want a repeat of last night.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I just was so happy to see you that it slipped my mind. I miss you when we're apart."

"Sookie, this is serious. The were-tiger is now aware that you have the gift of telekinesis, which means the Queen will now be aware as well. "

"I didn't know I could do that! It just sorta happened. They were fighting and I wanted them to stop. Quinn would've kicked their asses if I didn't do something. Alcide told me Quinn's like some famed pit-fighter or something." Sookie seemed deflated as she finished.

"And what is this I hear about the Tiger flirting with you? He touched you?" I was not going to bring this up, but I couldn't help myself. The thought that his hands were on her was niggling at my mind.

"Eric it was nothing. I'm used to that kinda stuff from workin' in the bar. I can handle it and he only touched my hand. It was no big deal."

"But you cringed at his touch. Obviously it had some kind of effect on you." Sookie was down playing the situation and I believed Alcide did as well. It may have been a simple grab of the hand that set Alcide off, but there must have been quite a bit leading up to that point for that to be the final straw.

"Alcide told you that!" Sookie shook her head, "Well yeah, I heard his thoughts. It was the normal stuff I usually get from guys. I just wasn't expecting it since he's a were."

"If he touches you again lover, you _will_ tell me. I will not allow anyone to put their hands on what is mine. I don't care who he is affiliated with. He and I will be having words." I scowled at the thought of the tiger getting his paws on_ my_ Sookie.

Sookie sighed, "Eric, I'm yours. I love you. Can we please just let this go. I know I messed up and I'm sorry, but this is probably the last time we will get to enjoy ourselves before we have to go all defcon one or whatever." The damage with Quinn had already been done. There was nothing we could do about it now.

"Lover, I don't think you can compare our problems to nuclear war, but I agree, we will speak more on this later." I took Sookie in my arms then, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead before Nikolai and Amelia joined us.

"Eric, if we don't get moving we will be late." Nikolai said as he guided Amelia toward the door.

"I need to call Pam."

"I just got off the phone with Christian. He said everything was going fine and to contact him after the event if you need him to come down. I didn't go into why you might need him, just that there was a situation that had presented itself, and he might be useful." Nikolai opened the door and held it open, obviously indicating he was not going to wait.

I figured the call could be postponed for now, I was not planning on having Pam come down to New Orleans. It would be safer for her if she were out of the Queen's clutches and she could move about freely if we needed her to. I glowered at Nikolai's impatience. "Fine. Let's go."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

The ride over to the Theater of the Arts Pavilion was thankfully short. We had ordered two limos and Victor road with Sookie and I. Quinn went with Nikolai and Amelia and the guards followed in their own vehicle. Victor was uncharacteristically quiet most of the ride over. It was almost like he was studying us, the way he kept shooting me and Sookie glances every time we made the slightest movement. It was driving me crazy, on top of the fact that I could barely look him in the face without picturing him dancing around in nothing more than a robe.

We were almost at the pavilion when Victor finally spoke up and asked, "What is it like being bonded to a human?" Victor looked at Sookie, not with lust, but something much more dangerous. He looked at her like a predator looks at his prey.

I was not expecting him to ask that. "Why do you ask? Are you thinking of bonding?" I wrapped my arm around Sookie's shoulders possessively.

"No! I was simply curious. You're so old and I hear you have never bonded before. Why this one? Is it just the fact that she is of fairy descent? She smells good, but other than that, she seems quite...simple. I hear she was a barmaid. I have had many barmaids in my day and they were always the easiest to seduce." Victor spoke as if Sookie was not sitting across from him.

I glanced to Sookie for a second when I felt the sharp rise of her anger. She was looking out the window pretending to ignore our conversation, but whipped her head around to glare at Victor. Before Sookie could mouth off to Victor, I stepped in, "You _will_ watch how you speak about my future mate, and show her the respect she is due as my bonded and child. Do you think I would agree to turn her if she was not exceptional? "

"Temper, temper, Northman. She is not your child yet, or I would no longer have to be here. I meant no insult, only making an observation. We are on the same side after all." Victor's smile almost had me leaning over the seat to rip out his throat. I didn't know if he was trying to get a rise out of me, Sookie, or both of us. He was doing a fantastic job of it.

"And what side is that?" Sookie spoke up then and if looks could kill Victor would be dust.

"Why our Queen's, of course." Victor's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Sookie.

"So, does she have you doing these kind of jobs often? I would think Sophie-Anne would send some lackey to watch us. What is it you do? Are you a Sheriff like Eric?" I stayed silent and watched Victor as he decided whether or not to answer her.

"No. I am second in command to the King of Nevada. I am higher up on the food chain than your bonded." Victor's smile was long gone. He was not fond of my little feisty lover.

"_In Nevada_..." Sookie stressed, then continued with ease, "huh, I thought when you moved up the "food chain" the jobs got better, not worse. I guess I understand why Eric is content with be a Sheriff. Why move up, when you'll get stuck with tasks that even a human can handle?"

_'Oh my lover you are bad.'_ I loved it. The rest of the ride was uncomfortably quiet. Victor looked like he might murder Sookie right there and I just smiled at him thinking, _'Don't test me Madden or you'll be returning to Nevada in a plastic bag.' _ The tension was high and I couldn't get out of the limo fast enough when we arrived. I thought I would feel better once away from Victor, but as I started to lead Sookie towards the entrance, I was overwhelmed with the sense of my child being near. I immediately whipped my head around and scanned the crowd.

"Eric? What's wrong?" Sookie asked, tugging on the sleeve of my jacket to get my attention. I had come to a dead stop as I tried to pinpoint my child's whereabouts_. 'She must be here. This is the last thing I need.' _

I didn't see Pam and I looked back down at Sookie, "Nothing lover." I grabbed her hand and again proceeded to lead her to the entrance where a pimply faced teenager in a cheap suit took our tickets and directed us to our seats. I didn't want to let on to Victor or Quinn that anything was going on, and I tried to be discrete. I was so pissed, I closed off the bond which earned me a grimace from Sookie.

The outdoor amphitheater was packed. I worried that this many people might be a problem for Sookie, but she assured me that she would let me know if it got to be too much. We took our seats in the front row, Me, Sookie, Nikolai, Amelia, Quinn, and Victor, in that order. I have to admit the seats were fantastic. There were two stages set up in a wide inverted "V" with a full orchestra set up in front of the stages that played classical music during the show.

The show, "Nightscape", was referred to as "unliving-art." The troupe called themselves "The Midnight Artisans", and they produced life-sized recreations of famous works of art with vampires made up and posed to look exactly as their counterparts in the original pieces. When you looked at the works of art, the make-up and costumes were done so well that the performers looked as if they were part the painting. The man-hours alone that went into the near perfect recreated sets had to be staggering, not to mention, the perfection of the makeup application and the costuming. It really was awe inspiring and a bit exciting to see the paintings come to life after the vampires held their poses perfectly for about five minutes.

This year they had added a bit of a twist. Now that vampires were out in the open, they decided to take several well known pieces of art and not only show those pieces, but also original interpretations of those pieces with a supernatural twist. Vampires and humans alike raved about the show and I was sure Sookie would enjoy it, despite our company. I always had an appreciation of art.

As we waited for the show to begin, Amelia and Sookie were chatting over Nikolai, and I was nonchalantly looking around the room for Pam. I just knew she was here. There was no way our bond could be so messed up. She _was _there and she defied my orders. It had been a long time since the last time Pam had so blatantly denied me, I thought a reminder of what happens when she did was due. Pamela definitely had punishments galore in her future.

When I didn't see her, I opened myself back up and concentrated on my bond with Pam. It felt like she was somewhere behind me, but it didn't take the bond to tell me that since we were in the first row. I could not turn around and scan the crowd effectively without drawing unwanted attention to myself and I was getting agitated. My child, on the other hand, was excited and nervous, and I couldn't remember that last time I had felt nervousness from her. As far as I was concerned, Pam would be feeling much more than that when I got hands on her.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered, "What's going on?" It was her worry that pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, dearest." I said and tried to give her a smile, but she frowned. I could not fool her when the bond was open. "Really, it's nothing." _'Fucking Pam.'_

"Young man? Young man?" a voice said from behind me with an accompanying tap on the shoulder. I whipped my head around, using the opportunity to search the crowd again before resting my eyes on a wrinkled and aging human woman. She looked quite feeble, with her small, frail body and stark white hair. When she leaned forward, she smelled of tea, mothballs, and marijuana. I had to restrain myself from cringing away from the smell.

_'I am ten times this woman's age, yet she calls me young man.'_ "Can I help you?"

"Young man, would you mind so much switching seats with your wife? You're so tall and I can't see a thing." The small woman peered up at me through thick glasses. _'I would be surprised if she could see anything anyway.' _

"Oh, we're not married," Sookie said blushing and I was instantly disappointed to hear her declare that she was not mine in that way, "but sure, we can switch seats." Sookie looked over to me, "Right, Eric?"

"Fine, dear one." I agreed, a little perturbed at having to move for this human, but figured since I would be sitting next to Nikolai, I would ask him if he could spot Pam.

"Thank you, young lady." the woman said as Sookie and I switched seats. I thought that would be the end of it, but I was wrong. As soon as Sookie sat down, the woman was leaning forward and speaking to her. "You know, you remind me so much of my granddaughter. She's pretty like you."

"That's so nice of you. Thank you, Mrs.?" Sookie inquired, ever so politely.

"Ms. Alice Green, and you are?" The woman twitched her nose in a strange way.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse and this is my boyfriend, Eric Northman. It's nice to meet you." I did not like the sound of her calling me "boyfriend". There was no way I was a boy and Sookie and I were so much more than friends.

"Oh, your boyfriend! How sweet." Ms. Green gushed. "Young love. I remember what it was like when I was young and used to go out with young men..." Ms. Green blushed. "You be careful, missy. These boys only want one thing." She spoke to Sookie, but shook her finger at me.

"And what is this one thing us "boys" want?" I interjected, raising an eyebrow. This strange woman was getting on my nerves, but at least it was giving me the opportunity to search the room for Pam. It was driving me insane that I couldn't spot her. I silently wished the bond worked like the GPS in my Corvette.

"This one is frisky. You better watch out for him, Miss Sookie. I had a boy like him once, great in bed, but not good for much else." The decrepit bitch was insulting me while looking me straight in the eye as she spoke to Sookie. I was beginning to wonder if she could see well enough to tell us apart.

Sookie laughed hardily, "Thanks for the advice, Ms. Green, but I promise, this one's a keeper." She jerked her thumb in my direction and my insides seem to flutter at her words.

"If you say so, dear." she said sounding unbelieving, "You two enjoy the show." Ms. Green leaned back in her chair and Sookie and I turned back around. Sookie opened up a program of the night's show and began to read it, smiling a secret smile to herself. _'I have a hard time believing anything could be more beautiful. I wish I knew what she is thinking about.'_

I turned to Nikolai, "I think Pam is here." I said so low I was sure Quinn or Victor would not pick it up.

Nikolai looked over to me giving me a curious look. "I feel Christian is near as well."

"I have been looking for Pam, but I have not been able to spot her."

"Relax, the show is about to start. We can deal with those two later." Nikolai brushed me off.

The orchestra began to play classical music and the host of the show came out to welcome all the patrons in the audience. "Good evening. It is our pleasure to bring you "Nightscape", a gallery of masterpieces for your enjoyment. We sincerely hope that by the end of the evening you walk away with a new found interest in the fine arts. Now, without further ado, our first painting, "Nighthawks" by Edward Hopper."

A hush fell over the crowd as the music played and the curtain to our left opened. There, life size, was an incredible reproduction of the famous painting of a typical diner with one female and two male patrons along with a male server. After approximately five minutes, three of the four figures moved out of the painting and bowed deeply to the audience. The sound of clapping and sighs of awe were almost deafening. Sookie was just as ecstatic as the rest of the crowd and she clapped manically.

The selection of music changed and the curtain on the other stage opened. A very similar painting was revealed, only this time the server was a vampire with his fangs extended serving up True Blood to another vampire patron and seated to his left was yet another vampire feeding off the female seated next to him. Once again the pose was held until the music ended and the actors took their bows after walking out of the piece to the center of the stage.

We sat through several more masterpieces before they presented "_The abduction of Europa_ " by Rembrandt van Rijn. I remembered it from visiting The Getty Center in Los Angeles. I did enjoy the troupe's interpretation, which reflected a scene of three women attempting to escape from the pursuing vampires and hell hounds. It was quite graphic, and you could hear the click of fangs from the vampires in the audience as a hush went over the crowd. The patrons remained silent as the actors departed the scene. For a minute I wasn't sure if the people would applaud or riot, but when they took their bow, the crowd erupted in a standing ovation. The reactions of the crowd over the next few pieces were more subdued, but still, the masses seemed thrilled with the unique presentation of some of the most well known pieces of art that had been created through the ages.

As the program came to an end, the final piece was the classic "Madame X" by John Singer Sargent. A striking woman dressed in a long black gown with pale skin stood disarmingly poised with her head turned, exposing her neck and plunging neckline. Dark mysterious music floated though the air. Minutes later, the woman departed the scene, bowed and sensually departed. The finale was its partner painting, once again depicting the notorious "Madame X", only this time, there were two fang marks on her alluring neck and blood trickled down across her bosom. Holding her pose for what seemed an endless amount of time, the crowd finally stood and applauded. She turned and smiled, her fangs dropping down, as she bowed dramatically. The cast of actors then appeared behind her, holding hands and giving their farewell bow to the crowd. The host returned and wished all a good evening and extended an invitation to return next year when their show would feature completely different works of art.

I had been too wound up to really enjoy the show and I was eager to get outside. I scooped Sookie up as soon as the host completed his speech and made for the door. I was hoping to catch Pam when she exited.

"Eric, what's going on? You've been acting weird since we got here." Sookie asked as I set her down outside of the entrance. She was shaken from our speedy exit . Victor and Nikolai appeared moments later with Ethan and Evan in tow.

"I did not want to get stuck in that crowd." I lied and I was sure Sookie could tell, but in front of Victor, she knew better than to question me. I was watching everyone who exited, looking for Pam. Sookie and Nikolai began to chat about the show, while Victor ignored us all and got into our limo. He was still pissed off._ 'I wonder how long it will be before I am forced to kill him...'_

"Ethan, Evan, get in the limo with Victor. Take him and Sookie back to the hotel. She is not to leave your sight. When you get back to the hotel you are to take her to the suite and no one is to get in besides Nikolai, Amelia, or myself. Understood?"

"Yes, Sheriff." The twins said in unison.

"Eric! Why aren't you going with me? You want me to ride back with Victor? Alone? Let me stay with you." Sookie pleaded, obviously not happy with my orders, but I knew the twins would keep her safe. It would be highly unlikely that Victor could take them both on. I needed Victor and Quinn out of the way so I could find my child. I felt her getting near, and as I looked over to Nikolai, he was scanning the crowd as well.

"Sookie, do as I say." I said sharply, then softened my tone, "I will be right behind you in the other limo. Do this for me."

"Come, Mistress, we will not let Victor do you any harm." Ethan said extending his hand to Sookie, but not before looking to me for permission. I gave him a nod.

"Fine, but I want to know what's going on when you get back." Sookie huffed taking Ethan's hand and pulling him with her as she strode away from me without a kiss goodbye or even a second glance.

I had to force myself to stay in place as Sookie entered the limo. I was not happy with the way she was leaving, but I needed to handle things and there might not be another opportunity to do so. I turned my attentions back to the entrance of the pavilion to watch for my child. The tug I felt as Sookie drove away from me left me feeling even more unsettled.

"Christian is here. I am certain." Nikolai smiled, "There."

I followed the path of his gaze to see Amelia exiting with the three weres. They were not able to get out quickly without our type of speed and it had taken them a while to exit the pavilion, but that was not what Nikolai was looking at. He was looking at a woman with long black hair that was styled to partially hide her face and with dramatically applied make-up. '_Fucking Nikolai should be looking for his progeny, not looking for his next meal.' _

The woman was exiting behind the rest of our party, wearing a shimmering golden gown that was impossibly tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. It did seemed odd that this woman was pushing a wheelchair and in it sat a man dressed in a suit with a dark colored blanket over his legs . I could not see his face through the oxygen mask, but I guessed he was an aged human. _'Maybe she is one of those gold diggers or that is her grandparent.' _flitted through my mind, that was, until the woman looked directly at me and winked. Her eyes gave me her identity instantly. I knew them as well as I knew my own. _'Un-fucking-believable.'_

_**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you didn't recognize the paintings mentioned take a minute to Google them. Wikipedia has pictures of them. Anyways, more fun to come. What will happen when Pam and Eric face off? Can Eric and the gang come up with a plan to keep Sookie from having to be turned? Will Bill ever get out of Eric's basement? I guess only time will tell. (**wink**) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorite adds, and alert adds. It always brightens my day when I check my email and find all of your fantastic comments. **

**XOXO**


	33. Chapter 33

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Character belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

Amelia and the weres made their way towards us, but I kept my eyes on Pam and Christian. I was impressed at how well they were disguised, but I am sure I would have spotted them earlier if I had anticipated they would go to these lengths. I wanted to run up to her right then and drag her ass back to the limo by her hair, but with Quinn still here that was impossible. I could not risk the Queen finding out Pam was here. If it seemed I was gathering forces, she would up the security around us, or simply come and take Sookie from me and turn her. Pam looked back at me for a second and just mouthed the words, "Hotel, one hour," before she walked off in the opposite direction, pushing Christian in his wheelchair. There were no words, other than absurd, that fit the situation.

I wanted to ring Pam's neck. Thoughts of her strung up in the basement of Fangtasia came to mind and I was awash with anger. Nikolai on the other hand, looked amused and smiled as he watched them walk away.

"Where's Sookie?" Amelia asked as she reached the limo.

"I sent her back to the hotel with Victor." I added the part about Victor to save me from having to explain that as well.

"Oh, I thought we might hit a club or two since we're all dressed up. The night is still young!" Amelia said as she climbed into the back of the limo. Nikolai followed, sitting across from her, then I sat next to Amelia and Quinn across from me. Quinn kept looking at me with a smug smile on his face, as if he had won something. In return, I wanted to present him with what he "won" by ripping out his heart and showing it to him. If he thought he was going to get away with his behavior, he was wrong.

"Ah, ma belle, let's get back to the hotel so you and Sookie can feed. Then we will see." Nikolai smiled at Amelia, who seemed to melt at his attentions. _'Women...'_

Right then might not have been the best time to let Quinn know what I thought of his advances towards my bonded, but that didn't stop me. I couldn't have him sitting before me without knowing what I thought. He wanted to provoke me and he succeeded. "Tiger, I hear there was a scuffle earlier today." I let my fangs drop. I didn't care if he saw how pissed I was, in fact I wanted him to know.

"Oh, It was nothing Northman. It would take more than two of your hired thugs to take me out. Kinda insulting really, that you thought the two of them could take me so easily. I may not be fighting in the pits anymore, but that doesn't mean I've gone soft, I assure you." Quinn had no love for vampires, that was sure. He served only because he had to. I could see the hate in his eyes as he stared back at me. I felt the same.

"Sookie's guards tell me you have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself. I was wondering if you were looking to keep those hands, or if this is your way of tell me you would like me to remove them for you?" I would do it gladly.

"Eric, Quinn, not here. Wait until we are out of the car." Nikolai interjected, but both Quinn and I ignored him. We were to busy sizing each other up.

"Talk all the shit you want vampire. You can't touch me without having two states breathing down your neck." Quinn's eyes turned gold and a growl started low in his chest.

"You think? Because_ I think_ accidents happen all the time. I could trip and my foot could end up in your ass." I said sarcastically, then injected the venom back into my voice. "The way you treated my bonded, was a direct insult to me. I do not take blatant insults well, as _you _are about to learn." Both Quinn and I leaned forward and we were nose to nose. His breath was disgusting but there was no way I would let him think I was intimidated by moving. He had no idea that I could end him in the blink of an eye and my inner beast reveled in the thought of luring in my prey.

"ERIC, calm down. Don't do this here." Nikolai urged again, but it barely registered, I was so furious. All the frustrations of the evening were coming to a head.

"Don't fucking threaten me vampire. I have taken out vamps older and stronger than you. Why do you think Felipe holds my family? So he can keep me under control. You see, I'm gifted. I'm much stronger than a normal were. I'm not sure why that is, but it's true. The vampires in Nevada found out when I was just a kid, and being young and alone, I made some bad choices. But I survived the pits and now I only have two years left of service, then I am done with all you undead fuckers. So if you think I am going to let you get in my way, you're dead wrong. I have a job to do and I will accomplish it, even if it means I have to put a stake through your unbeating heart to do it, I will."

"You think you can kill me? Try it tiger. I fucking dare you. I am just itching for an excuse to end you." I hissed. _'You are so dead.' _

Amelia shrieked, "Oh my God please! Don't fight!"

"I know I can take you, you reanimated piece of shit." Quinn's teeth elongated as he began to start to shift.

"Eric, get him out of here now!" Nikolai bellowed and without thinking I threw open the door, grabbed Quinn, and jumped out. If Quinn would have shifted, Amelia could have been injured or killed. I may not like the witch much, but Sookie and Nikolai seemed to.

Quinn and I rolled onto the pavement. I didn't even feel the bite of the pavement literally tearing at my clothes and rubbing off layers of my skin as we rolled. I would heal quickly, but I could smell Quinn's blood as we tumbled to a stop in the middle of the road. I was sure he would not be healing nearly as fast as I did. I heard the limo screech to a stop, but I was already on my feet and Quinn was as well. "Time to die, pussy."

Quinn had finished shifting and he roared at me. Growling and chuffing, pawing the ground as he paced before me.

"I think I will put your pelt in front of my fireplace. I wonder if my lover will enjoy fucking on real Tiger fur." I said as I focused on the best way to take out the mangy asshole.

_'I would look good on that blond. Her tits are fucking perfect and those hips and that ass...I would like to bury something in there...' _Quinn said and lunged at me.

I didn't think, I just reacted and my skin glowed as I held out my hands just as we were about to collide, I pushed him with my mind and Quinn flew back through the air, hitting a nearby tree with a satisfying crunch. I crouched ready to spring, but Quinn did not move. His body slumped against the tree in an unnatural way, but I stayed locked into my position watching and waiting for him to move, before I realized could no longer hear his heartbeat.

"FUCK!" I yelled, straightening from my crouch. Nikolai flashed to my side. I did not mean to kill the tiger, only fuck him up. This was not good.

"Eric...you killed him." Nikolai stated the obvious in a disapproving tone.

"DO NOT say it! I know. Fuck...I know."

"You should have listened to me." Nikolai chastised.

"I told you not to say it." I hissed._ 'Why must he rub it in?' _

"Why is it whenever someone whips out their dick, you must whip out yours to show them it is that much bigger?"

"It was not like that! He insulted me! He touched what was mine! He threaten to kill me!" I tried to justify my actions...the tiger had it coming.

"Yes, but now we have a much bigger problem. Don't you think?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to clear my thoughts. Yes, the Queen was a problem but she was already enemy number one, so what did it matter. Quinn got what he deserved and Victor was next.

_'Maybe Marie was right. I never thought I would do this, but to keep them all safe, I will.' _ Nikolai said and I opened my eyes to question him.

"Do what Nikolai?" I did not understand what he was referring to.

Nikolai fangs dropped and he stared at me for a moment suddenly looking hostle.

I shook my head, "What? What are you going to do?" I narrowed my eyes, with confusion at his stare.

"Eric...I didn't say I was going to do anything." Nikolai retracted his fangs and cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, you said "Maybe Marie was right. I never thought I would do this, but to keep them all safe I will." There is no one else here. My eyes were closed but that doesn't mean I didn't hear you. Where is the witch, by the way?"

"She is glamored in the limo.. and I did not say that out loud. You read my mind." Nikolai sounded excited.

"What?"

"You must have read my mind. Try it. Try to see what I am thinking." Nikolai's expression turned to one of concentration. _'Errrriic...can you hear me Errrric...Errrric.' _

"Fucking hell. Yes, Nikolai...I can hear you, Nikkkolai, Nikkkolai" I spat sarcastically.

"You can read vampire minds!" Nikolai seemed thrilled. I was not expecting to be able to read vampire thoughts if I inherited the gift of telepathy from Sookie. Really, I had thought about what it would be like, but to actually do it was strange.

"It seems so." I said trying to see what Nikolai was thinking next, but his mind seemed to be a blank. "Wait..." I tried a little harder, but still I could not get back into his mind. "I can't hear you now."

_'How about now?'_ I heard in Nikolai's mind.

"Yes."

_'Now?'_ Nikolai asked.

"Yes."

_'And Now?'_

"Yes."

_'How about now?' _

"Yes! Stop! I fucking hear you!" I shouted and my voice echoed through the woods.

"I have to think at you for you to hear it. Maybe if you work with Sookie, you can learn to break into the mind, not just hear what is directed toward you. This could be a great advantage!" Nikolai was beaming. _'Yeah a great advantage that I will have to keep under wraps or end up at the end of a very sharp stake.'_

"I suppose." I conceded, deep in thought. My eyes were rested on Quinn's lifeless body and I realized I had heard Quinn's thoughts earlier as well, when he was in tiger form no less. I was just too pissed off to make the connection. I sighed, "What should we do with him?" I nodded towards the corpse.

"Lets drag him back in the woods a bit. I can send Christian back here to dispose of him later." Nikolai said and I knew when he said "Let's" drag the tiger in the woods, he meant me.

"What are we going to do with _them_?" I asked as I picked up Quinn by his arms and dragged him back in the woods far enough that he would not be seen from the road.

Nikolai knew I wasn't talking about Quinn and Victor. "We will hear them out and then make a decision. Christian would not lie to me without reason." Nikolai replied as he cracked off the bloodied branch that had pierced Quinn's back, sending him to his death, and smashed it to pieces. He then scraped off the pieces of bark that still had Quinn' blood on them and scattered the pieces of bark around on the ground. Nikolai appraised his work and nodded to himself before heading back to the limo. I followed him brushing off the pieces of asphalt and debris that had stuck to my clothing from the road and the woods. My suit was fucking ruined, but it was worth it to kill the Tiger. Although it was not as satisfying as I would have liked, jumping out of the limo had been more exciting. At least he would not be a problem anymore.

Nikolai and I climbed into the limo and I instructed the driver to take us back to the hotel. Amelia sat there with a blank look on her face. Nikolai made no move to bring her out of the glamor and I was thankful. The last thing I wanted to hear was the witch chattering on.

"You know you really fucked yourself, right?" Nikolai asked as he straighten his jacket. He was the picture of ease. Nikolai had always been able to control his emotions. Everything always came easy for him. I, on the other hand, can get a little hot headed from time to time and have to work much harder to keep myself in check. Since I bonded with Sookie, my emotions fuel me so much more. I feel like I am learning control all over again.

I growled at Nikolai, but he just huffed at me, "I am sure that Quinn and Victor have a schedule they keep when calling into the Queen. You'll be lucky if you have twenty four hours after you kill Victor until the Queen comes after you." He had a look that I had seen many times in the past. It usually meant trouble.

"You have an idea, I suppose." I wanted to roll my eyes, but refrained. I needed all the help I could get. Nikolai was right I was completely and utterly fucked unless I could pull a miracle out of my ass. _ 'Pam is always saying I have a golden horseshoe up my ass, maybe there is a miracle up there too?'_

"I may, a few in fact, but we should wait until after we speak with Christian and Pam."

"Nikolai, I swear to the gods, if Pam defied me to see a fucking show I will..."

"I think you have done enough damage for one night, don't you?" Nikolai sat back, resting his arm across the top of the empty seat next to him. "I am sure they have a valid reason for going against your orders and showing up at the pavilion."

"I hope for their sake, you are right."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

When we arrived at my hotel, Nikolai erased Amelia's memory of the events involving Quinn's death and the three of us made our way up to the suite. I was still worked up from my scuffle with the tiger, and when I got to the suite, I was not prepared for what was there to greet us.

Sookie was standing in the center of living room covered in blood. Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest and the twins were pacing around her. Sookie's head was bowed and she did not notice me as I entered, even when the twins whirled to face me.

Sookie kept brushing herself off, muttering and sobbing "I've ruined everything...this is all my fault"

I immediately panicked and dashed to her side. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I searched Sookie's body, but I could not see any wounds. I could tell by the smell of the blood it was not hers, but still something was very wrong. She just stood there as her small frame shook. Her eyes were closed and I could not fathom what could have happened on the way back here that could lead to Sookie being in this state. I wrapped her in my arms and as soon as I did, Sookie took a deep shuttering breath.

"Sookie?" I was confused at what I was getting from the bond. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly. When her eyes met mine they bore into me and I almost cringed. "Do I look alright?"

"You look uninjured. Who's blood is this?" Sookie's once beautiful dress was now soaked through with blood, and her face was speckled with it.

"Victor's." With that one word I could feel Sookie's weakness. It was not something I would want to feel again, I worried this time she would break.

"How is it that you have Victor's blood on you, lover." I was clamping down on my emotions as tight as I could. There was too much blood for Victor to be well, if he was alive at all.

"On the ride back, I started to...you know...glow. I felt how enraged you were, and I asked Ethan to have to driver take us back to find you, but Ethan refused. He said if you were fighting it would be too dangerous for me to go to you. When they refused, my reaction was not very good." Sookie's bottom lip quivered as tears welled her eyes and she buried her face in my chest.

"Not good?" Evan sounded as exasperated as he looked, "Sookie, you blew up Victor!" Evan said shaking his head as he turned to me. I noticed for the first time Evan was also covered in blood, and when I looked over at Ethan, he was as well. "Sheriff, I have never seen anything like it."

"What? Explain!" I ordered. I had not released Sookie from my arms and I squeezed her a little too tightly and she yelped. I loosened my grip but did not let her go.

"Sookie got really angry when we refused to take her to you and she began to glow brighter and brighter the angrier she got. Victor reached out to touch her. Why...I have no idea. Maybe because she looks so much like the sun when she glows. When his hand touched her arm, Sookie turned on him and there was a flash of light so bright we were blinded for a moment. By the time we could see...Victor was everywhere."

"Is this true?" I looked down at Sookie and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Eric, I didn't mean to kill him. I'm sorry." Sookie would not look me in the eye.

_'We are so screwed.' _"Shhhh...lover. It will all be fine. I was planning on taking Victor out anyway. You saved me the trouble." I lifted her chin, so I could look into her eyes. "Min enda kärlek, please calm down. Why don't you go take a bath and change your clothes. It will make you feel better and we can talk after. Will you do that, love?" I needed to figure out what the hell we were going to do. Sookie nodded and I gave her a soft kiss. "I will be in to check on you shortly." I released her and she walked slowly across the room. The events of the evening weighed heavily on my lover and the night was just getting started.

As soon as Sookie walked out of the room and into the bedroom, Nikolai spoke up. "You need to call Cataliades." He walked over the couch and sat down. Amelia sat next to him. The twins stood stoically behind the couch, each with their hands clasped at their back.

Nikolai looked into the witch's eyes, "Amelia, you are so tired. Go climb in bed and I will wake you when I am done here."

"Alright." Amelia said dreamily and got up. I thought about telling Nikolai for a moment that he should not glamor the girl so much. Sookie would be able to tell and she would not be happy with Nikolai one bit, but I choose not to say anything. I found I wanted to let Sookie see Nikolai as he was, not the perfect gentleman he presented himself to be. I wanted Sookie to like my brother, I just didn't want her to _like_ him too much. Amelia walked out of the room and I continued our conversation.

"What good will that do? As far as I see it I have three options. Kill the Queen, take over the state, and hope the other kingdoms don't move in on me in retaliation. Take Sookie and run. Or, turn Sookie." I began to pace, as I went through in my mind who I would need to contact, who owed me and who could I afford to owe.

"The Queen will not be happy that Victor has been killed. It is a good thing he is not directly her child. He is a child of her child. I do not yet know who his maker is, but I will in time." Christian said walking in then from the back bedroom with Pam in tow. They were no longer costumed and both looked dressed for war, black fatigues, big black boots, black tank top with a black leather jackets. They matched. _'She is spending _way_ too much time with Christian.'_

"I want to know right now what the hell you two are doing here." I demanded. I stopped my pacing and stared down Pam.

"Before you get all pissy, let me explain." Pam huffed, but she changed her attitude when I dropped my fangs. She spoke quickly, "Eric, the night you left for New Orleans I got a call from Stan Davis. He warned me of what the Queen was going to order you to do. He has been working with us to raise our numbers so we can take her on if needed. And before you ask, Stan did not call _you_ because he feared your communications had been tapped. Stan said he could not take the chance that it would be found out that he tipped us off. So when you called me I lied, since I didn't know if anyone was listening."

_'Have things changed without me realizing it?' _I was instantly both proud and suspicious of my child. Up until this time, Pam had never really taken any initiative. She was excellent as a second, but never tried to step further. I am not saying my Pamela was lazy, more like content. "Continue."

"So, Christian and I got all the local vampires and a few of the Shreveport were pack. The shifter from Sookie's work and a couple of the Hot Shot panthers." Pam was getting excited and she started fidgeting. It was a habit I have been trying to break her of forever.

"How did that come about?" Nikolai interjected. I caught him giving Christian a glance before setting his eyes on Pam, thinking she would answer.

"The area Vamps were easy. They owe Eric fealty and most would stand behind him. A few even suggested that he would make a fine King." Christian said, earning a glare from Pam.

Pam continued where Christian left off, "Alcide called the Shreveport were pack and they contacted me earlier tonight. The Shifter and the Panthers, well let's just say, that weres are gossips. When they heard what the pack was up to, they contacted Fantasia and Maxwell called me."

"What kind of help is Stan offering?" My anger with Pam was waning, being replaced with mostly pride.

"The B Team." Christian blurted with a look of awe and wonder on his face.

"The B Team?" I had never heard of them.

"Fucking crazy, right?" Christian raised an eyebrow and nodded with a huge grin on his face.

I looked over to Pam who was also smiling and nodding. "Who are The B Team? Why do they call themselves that?"

"Eric, you must be kidding! They are only the best and most expensive team of assassins in the world!" Christian shook his head, "The call themselves that since they are who you call when plan A doesn't work out. They are plan B." I know very little about assassins. I don't usually work that way. I tend to handle things personally, not contract out. I like to look my enemies in the eyes when I kill them. It also makes potential enemies think twice about coming after me.

"In the world?" I repeated sceptically.

"Ever heard of the Black Dahlia, the Borden murders, The Axeman killings in New Orleans?"

"Yes." I had heard the Black Dahlia was a succubus and she had to be cut in two in order to slay her. It was never known who had finally killed her, not only the humans, but supernaturals as well. The Bordens were well know necromancers, and victims of the Axeman killings were a pack of shifters who were said to have been involved with demons.

"Those are just some of the well known assassinations they pulled off."

"How do you know this for certain hat they are not just boasting to command a large payment?" Nikolai asked before I could.

"When you do the work I do, you run into them from time to time. I have seen them in action. They are really exceptional." Christian seemed certain.

"I would rather have twenty or thirty vampires from his area." I mumbled.

"Stan does not want to be connected to this, but he wants to help. He said he owes you one and it is about time he paid back that debt." Pam spoke up, seemingly on board.

"So what is your plan?" It seemed that Pam was on top of the situation. "You obviously have one."

"Well, we were thinking we would use the B Team to help us take out Sophie's children before the pledging. Then we can take out the Queen."

I knew where this was going. "I don't want to be King." I grumbled. I only need enough power to do as I please. I do not want or need the bulls-eye that immediately gets attached to you when you take the throne. I value my life and my freedom. I had just found Sookie and I did not want to tie myself down to that. I wasted enough time on my Sheriff duties and the bar.

"You won't have to." Nikolai spoke up.

"How do you figure?" I would have to take the throne. I could not leave it to chance who would succeed Sophie-Anne.

"I will do it. I will take the throne." Nikolai declared.

"WHAT?" I could not believe what I was hearing. Nikolai hates politics and he hates being tied down even more.

"Why not? It's about time I settle down." Nikolai sat back and rested his hands behind his head, "Besides, with you backing me for King the rest of the Sheriffs should follow. I spent some time talking to them. They seem like a capable bunch. What do you think?"

"I think this plan is flawed."

"How so?" Christian asked.

"Victor and Quinn are dead. As Nikolai pointed out earlier, maybe we had twenty-four hours before the Queen finds out."

"I have a solution for that." Pam said and beamed at me. "Bill."

"Bill?" _'Did I hear her right?' _

"Yes! Seeing as I have spent so much time with him since he has been our "guest" at Fantasia for several weeks, I have learned quite a few things about Mr. Compton."

"Do tell." I could feel Pam's excitement.

"Well you're not gonna believe this Eric, but Compton's gift is not really tracking, he is more of a procurer. I have to give it to him, he is an excellent con-man and he has amassed a large amount of data on our kind. His true gift is the ability to mimic voices. If he hears your voice only once he can mimic it. I discovered it when he attempted to lure Ginger using my voice. It was so spot on, it was scary."

"What kind of data is he collecting? How is he using this gift to do so?" I did not see this coming. _'Who is this Bill Compton, really?' _

"Compton has been using modern technology to his advantage. He learns the connections of the vampires around him and then contacts most of them by phone, pumping them for information. His database is impressive. It's like a large family tree tracing who means what to whom, along with any background information he can gather." Pam explained

"So does he know Victor or Quinn? And even if he does, how will we find out the schedule of calls they are making to the Queen?" I inquired. _'I'm not sure that I am happy with our future hinging on the likes of Bill Compton.'_

"We can track their calls on their cell phones," Christian interjected, "and if we are lucky, they both have recorded their own voice mail messages."

"Clever." I had to give it to them. They thought this through.

"Why did you two come to the pavilion tonight?" I was not done with them yet.

"I wanted to see who the Queen had watching you, plus I was dying to see the show. It was great wasn't it? I loved Madame X. Two birds with one stone. Christian agreed to help with the disguises as long as I took him with me, so we glamored a couple of humans to give us their tickets and slipped in."

"I made her take me so I could make sure there were not problems. I know how much Pam means to you. I would have never allowed it if I did not know for certain we could get in and out unnoticed." Christian admitted his wrong doing.

"What? You said you wanted to go because it would be fun!" Pam glared at Christian.

"Both things are true." Christian said and shrugged.

"You are such an ass, Christian." Pam said rolling her eyes.

"Enough." I growled, "Let me get this straight. Stan called you and told you the threat that faced Sookie and offered his help in the form of some supernatural gang of assassins," _'With the ridiculous name like the B Team...' _"then you two gathered as many forces as you could to defend us, area vampires and weres." Pam and Christian nodded.

I turned to Nikolai, "Did you know about this?"

"I did not." Nikolai seemed to be truthful.

"Then when did you decide you wanted to take the throne?"

"When Sophie-Anne had her nervous breakdown in your bar. She is mad."

"Why?" It was not like Nikolai, I just didn't understand how he could want this.

"That is something we can discuss in private at a later time." Nikolai gave me a look that brokered no argument.

"Fine." I conceded. "We have enough that needs to be accomplished tonight." I turned to my child, "Pam, head back to Fangtasia after you and Christian dispose of Quinn's body. Make sure you get his phone and Victor's. Then you will go speak to our Mr. Compton. Explain to him that his services are required and if he wishes to ever have his freedom, he will do this or suffer the consequences. Contact me as soon as you have Compton prepped."

"Yes, Eric."

"Christian, after you and Pam are done with your mutual task, you will find out what you can about our targets and find out when Stan's gift off help is arriving. We may find ourselves quickly in trouble if Compton can not pull this off. I need you to work on an alternative plan. Keep in touch."

"I will."

"Evan, Ethan, you two will be meeting with the new potential daytime guards for Sookie. You are more equipped to judge if they are suitable. I will meet with them if you approve. Speak to Alcide and he will give you the details. Then, work with Pam to coordinate the troops coming from my area and get them ready. You will be getting word from either myself or Christian."

"As you wish." they said in unison.

"Nikolai, please stick around. I think we need a chat, _Your Majesty_." I smirked. Nikolai kept his expression blank, but nodded.

"Now go!" I commanded after everyone stared at me for a moment without moving.

As soon as Nikolai and I were alone, I found myself asking, "Are you serious about this Nikolai?"

"I am. I have given much time thinking about this since Sophie-Anne's visit to Fangtasia. You might think I am doing this because I want to help you and Sookie, and that is true, but not my main motivation in becoming King."

"What is your main motivation?" Sookie asked as she walked out of the bedroom. Nikolai and I both whipped our heads around to look at her as soon as her voice broke into the room. She was dressed in a long silk robe tied at the waist. It was pink in color and made her tan skin look warm and flush. Sookie's hair was down and still damp from her bath. She smelled as delicious as she looked. Her scent mixed with some fruity smelling soap. I reached out my hand to her and led her to the couch across from Nikolai. I joined her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. The warmth of her body was soothing.

"I think you know, Sookie. We have spoken on the subject before." Nikolai gave her a playfully indulgent look. _ 'When did they speak of this?' _

"Christian." Sookie said sadly. I wondered if he had told her about Christian's wish to meet the sun. Nikolai had not even told me...Christian did. Nikolai trusted her.

"Yes. He is looking for purpose. I will give it to him. I will make him my second and he will stay to protect me. It is just a bonus that I can free you from having to be turned, so please do not feel responsible for my decision in any way." The way Nikolai looked at her, so tenderly, it made me hold onto Sookie just a little tighter. He didn't want her to feel guilty.

"If you are sure that this is what you want, I will stand beside you. You know I have no desire to become King and I would gladly swear my fealty to you." I told Nikolai. It was true. Sookie and I could live in peace under Nikolai rule. He would be the best thing that happened to Louisiana vampires in a long time.

"I do too, Niko." Sookie said and gave him a sweet smile.

"I appreciate that, but I must say, that with the mess you two leave in your wake, there might not be much of a Kingdom left to rule when you two get through." He laughed heartily.

"Nikolai, why don't we reconvene in an hour. Maybe we will have some word by then. We can order some food for Amelia and Sookie, and get some down time while we can." _'It is going to be a long night.' _

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this. It was just like the chapter that would never end, so I had to split it up or it probably would have been another week before I posted. I just can't seem to get them through one night, in one chapter. (lol) Anyways, I absolutely loved all your comments and predictions of what is to come last chapter and look forward to hearing your take on this one. **

**XOXO**


	34. Chapter 34

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Character belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

******Just a warning: The following chapter has explicit lemons! So if you're offended by that sort of thing you might want to skip down. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

When Nikolai, Sookie, and I broke off our conversation, I had Sookie in my arms and I bound off to the bedroom before Nikolai could stand to leave. I was yearning for what only my lover could give me and that quickly became my main focus, everything else just seemed irrelevant. Sookie and I always seemed to agree in this area.

We devoured each others lips, as we carelessly tore away the bindings of our clothing. My hands could not find their place as they wandered from her waist up her spine trailing across her soft skin to grip her shoulder and pull her closer to me, then back down to grab her ass, pressing myself against her, never releasing her lips, and swallowing the sweet moans that tried to escape. Sookie was in no better control as her warm fingers, leaving trails of heat in their wake, danced sensually across my back, gripping and pulling me closer to her as we moved toward the bed.

I was quickly losing my mind as I attempted to violate every inch of her. I was in such a frenzy I knew if I didn't take control now, I might hurt her. So, I flipped her around, grabbing hold of her hair. and pushing her face down onto the bed. I pressed my weight against her, letting my straining cock press firmly against her bare backside. Sookie gasped and the growl that left my lips was deep and primal as I tried to hold onto some semblance of sanity "You are just my bad little girl aren't you?" I pressed myself against her again and she let out a soft groan, "You love to tease me...to tempt me." I slipped my free hand between Sookie and the mattress to pinch and pull at her hardened peaks. I loved the way her heavy breasts felt in my hands and I relished the feeling before moving downward. I bit her shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to suppress my hiss when I felt the wetness of her sopping pussy. "You would love for me to lick and suck you until you come, wouldn't you?" I breathed against her neck.

Sookie whimpered out a, "Oh...yes..." and my eyes fluttered closed as a deep throb pulsed through my cock at her words.

"You want me to make you scream like the naughty girl you really are." I grinned as I slipped a finger along her lips slightly parting them and rubbing her little sex bead firmly, but slowly.

"Oh, please...yesss..." Sookie pushed herself against my hand. Her pleasure was building, and the scent of her growing arousal left me urgent to taste her. I flip her over onto her back once again and put her feet flat on the bed, bending her knees and pushing her legs apart. I buried my face between her legs, wrapping my arms around her thighs to keep them spread. Licking her _slit, I eased her open with my thumbs, and slipped my tongue inside her. I licked and sucked on her ripe flesh, sending tremors through her body and making her moisten quickly. Her melodic moans filled the air when I released one of her legs and thrust two fingers inside her tight tunnel, coaxing out the exquisite elixir from her now weeping cunt. I sunk my fangs on either side of her clit while fluttering my tongue against it, and Sookie exploded in my mouth, screaming out with the force of her release. I licked up __every last drop of the exquisite mixture of her blood and come, bringing her another rapid orgasm before I sealed the little wounds with a prick of my tongue. _

My need to taste her was satisfied, for now, but I was nowhere near done with her. The ache between my legs implored to be relieved, so I flipped Sookie back over, and pulled her hips up, forcing her to her knees. Her ass was high in the air, as if she was presenting herself to me, begging to be fucked and I couldn't wait any longer to slid into her hot, tight, waiting cunt.

"I am going to make you come until it hurts." I gasped as I guided myself between her wet swollen lips. I pushed into her inch by inch, my cock throbbing, threatening to burst every time her tight walls clamped and released around me. Sookie began to push back against me and I plunged myself the rest of the way into her, unable to hold back any longer.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out despite myself. The feeling of her completely sheathed around me was euphoric. I gripped her hips so firmly I was sure there would be bruises. I faltered a bit as I began to plunder her tight pussy, overwhelmed by the feel of her, but after a moment found my rhythm and I steadily pounded into her.

"Does my bad girl like it when I own her this way?" I grabbed her hair and pulled, arching her back, allowing me deeper. Sookie was grunting and pushing back on me, matching every thrust. It was all almost too much, but I wasn't ready to come, so I pulled out just long enough to put Sookie on her back before ramming my rock hard cock back into her.

I wanted to see her face as I sent her over the edge. There was nothing sexier then the look that crossed Sookie's face as she came, and I was not going to miss it. My own climax was hovering, and if I didn't have a thousand years of practice holding off an orgasm, I would not have made it this long. In all honesty, I have had a lot of women, but Sookie, hands down, knocked my socks off. She was the best I have ever had.

Sookie responded to my demanding thrusts by digging her nails across my shoulder blades, drawing blood in an attempt to pull me closer as if she could physically mold our bodies into one as we ground against each other. It was like we were high off of each other, mania taking over, as time ceased to exist and everything in the universe seemed to stop in reverence of our joining.

After I started to come down from my delirious rapture, I realized my and Sookie's movements became slow and lingering, as both of us let our bodies take over, as our minds took a back seat to the pleasure we were giving each other. I took deep strokes as I impaled her over and over until Sookie reached her peak, once again, coming apart under me, milking me for all I was worth. Not even a thousand years of practice in control was going to stop this speeding train, and I burst inside her, roaring out declarations of my love in my native tongue. I collapsed on top of her and Sookie ran her hands up and down my back as I came back down to earth. I rolled off of her and pulled her with me, draping her over my chest.

We laid there for a while in the afterglow of our lovemaking, sated, and feeling nothing but contentment in each others arms. _'This is what I am fighting for. There is nothing better than this.'_

"Eric?" Sookie's voice came out barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes, lover?"

"I'm really sorry about Victor." Sookie's guilt was breaking through our brief but needed respite and I was disappointed it was ending so soon.

"No need to be sorry, love. I think we are even." I sighed, hoping that Sookie would take this well.

"What? What do you mean, "even"?" Sookie's tone became suspicious as she narrowed her eyes.

"I killed the Tiger." I muttered and waited for her reaction.

Sookie sat up, "No, you didn't!" Her eyes were wide as she stared down at me. Her emotions were a confounding mixture of regret, guilt, relief and amusement?

"Yes...I did." I reached out and caressed her breast, rubbing my thumb over the rosy bud, which was distracting me, practically calling my name. _"Eric?"_

"Eric," Sookie said sternly and I raised my eyes from her breasts to her face and she continued, "what happened?" Sookie pushed my hand away from her breast and I almost pouted.

"It was nothing really, a simple accident." I brushed it off. I really didn't give a shit about Quinn. His loss could be handled by monetary means. I was more worried about the after affects of Victor's death, but I wasn't going to say so to Sookie. She had enough to deal with.

"Oh my gosh, you were in an accident? Were you hurt?" She paused, but continued before I could answer, "Wait, but then, how is his death your fault? Did you crash the limo?" Sookie wasn't following.

"No lover, I killed him by accident when I used my telekinesis against him." Sookie gave me a look that let me know she was waiting for more, so I continued, "We had some words and when they got heated, Quinn started to shift in the limo. So, to save your friend Amelia," I added, so she would know I was looking out for all of her interests, "I grabbed him and jumped out. Then when he made a move against me, I defended myself, and threw him into a tree. Unfortunately there was a branch sticking out and he was impaled."

"Oh my God. That's terrible." Sookie shook her head. "You jumped from a moving vehicle?" Sookie seemed completely unconcerned about the tigers death. She was worried about me.

"Yes... I was uninjured." There was no reason for her worry.

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief, "I guess we both had a rough night."

"I don't think it ended up being so bad." I reached for Sookie and she slid back into my waiting arms. "We are here, together." Sookie snuggled up against me and we fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. "This is how we should spend every night."

"Oh sure," Sookie giggled, "maybe next time we can have some dinner, do a little dancing, slaughter a few more of our enemies, then come home for some amazing sex. Sounds like a plan."

"So you think sex with me is amazing?" I teased, though with Sookie, it really was. _'More please?' _

"Eric!" Sookie looked up at me and rolled her eyes, but her blush betrayed her.

"You can admit it lover, many have said I am the best they have ever had." I gave her a smirk and she giggled.

"Eric if your ego gets any bigger, it'll need it's own zip code." she laughed and I was perfectly happy for the first time in all my long life. Amongst all the bullshit we had thrown at us, we had managed to fall in love, and if I had to do it again, I would have done it all the same just to be with her.

We cuddled together a little longer before I thought it might be a good time to ask her about Victor. I was concerned there was more to why she blew him up. "Lover, why did you have such an extreme reaction to Victors touch? Not that he did not deserve to die just for that, it just seems a bit excessive...blowing him up." I chuckled at the thought of Victors face right before being blown back to hell. I wished I had been there.

"Eric, it's not funny. I _killed_ him." I thought it was fucking hot that Sookie was my sweet southern belle, but she could kill an enemy in the blink of an eye. Strong women are the pinnacle of sexy, and when Sookie gets a hold of her powers, she will be a force to be reckoned with.

"He deserved it." If anyone did it was Victor.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it." Sookie's guilt was creeping up and I didn't like feeling guilt over the asshole's death.

"Trust me, lover. You saved many humans by ending him, not to mention, you saved me the trouble of ending him myself. It was only a matter of time before we took him out."

"So I didn't mess up all your plans?"

"Plans change all the time. You must be flexible in order to survive. We will handle this." I rubbed her arm as I held her tightly to me. I realized my naughty little lover completely evaded my question about Victor. "Sookie, you never answered my question about Victor."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out." I hated when she said that. My mind would be flooded with scenarios instantly and it always set me on edge.

"Sookie, why must you build up the tension? Tell me." My words came out a bit harsher than I intended.

Sookie sat up and let out an aggravated sigh, shaking her head, "I heard him when he touched me."

"You read a vampire's thoughts?" I was surprised but not shocked. It had crossed my mind, when I read Nikolai's mind that, that she would be able to do the same. It was her gift I was borrowing, or however this sharing of powers worked.

"Yes..." Sookie answered slowly, looking at me curiously.

"You must not tell anyone about this. It would be even more dangerous for you if anyone knew." This she needed to know first and foremost.

"Really? Ya think?" Sookie said sarcastically. _'So feisty.'_

"Is this the first time you have heard a vampire mind?"

"Yes and I didn't like it. His mind was all cold and snaky. He was thinking about killing you and taking me back to Nevada with him. He thought I would be a fantastic gift for his _King._" Sookie was more venomous than I had ever heard her sound.

Now I was even more pleased Victor was dead. "Funny," I mused out loud, "I wonder where his loyalty truly laid." Maybe, it was only to himself. It was known he has been itching for promotion, but not many positions higher than his become available often when you live as long as we tend to. The only way to move up, was for the one above you to be eliminated from their position, one way or another. If a monarch did manage to survive, their term was five hundred years. After such time, the monarch could step down or appoint a successor, but most did not want to give up the power. That was one of the reasons why I did not want to be a King. There was really no where to go from there but down. Nikolai surprised me by taking that risk, and I was grateful he was.

"He had no loyalty. The Queen promised him Nevada after he helped her take out Arkansas. He thought that if he got me back to Nevada, when he took over, I would become his asset. He was planning it out in his mind when he touched me."

"I am glad you killed him." I growled. The fucker was either stupid or had humongous balls, to think he could try and take what was mine. Either way, he would never get his chance.

"But Eric, won't his King come after me?" Sookie was astute, but I did not want to talk about this yet.

"Lover, we will discuss that when we meet with Nikolai and the others. But there is much I need to tell you and I am afraid we are growing short on time" I heard the arrival of Sookie and Amelia's dinner and I took a couple of minutes to catch Sookie up while we dressed, telling her all that we had discussed while she was cleaning herself up earlier. She took it better than I would have thought.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

Nikolai had ordered half of the menu from the local restaurant called Chilli's and the suite was soon filled with the smells of human food. There was a full spread of all kinds of things I could not identify, but the girls were ecstatic.

"Oh my goodness, Nikolai!" Sookie exclaimed when she saw how much food had been ordered. Really, Nikolai had gone overboard, but he always did.

"Yeah, baby," Amelia said grinning, "it's just us two girls. This is enough to feed an army."

_'I liked her better when she was glamored.'_

"I wanted to make sure I ordered something you beautiful ladies would enjoy." Nikolai winked at Sookie over Amelia's head and Sookie giggled. I gave Nikolai a sharp look, but he just grinned.

"Amelia's right. This is a lot of food." Sookie looked up at me from the table, "Eric, we should invite Alcide and Tray up. They could eat some of this. "

Although I could care less about feeding the wolves, it was a good idea to gather who was left and start taking care of business. "If you wish, I will have them come up."

"That would be nice. We wouldn't want the extra food to go to waste." Sookie gave me a bright smile and I went to dial their room from the suite phone.

Alcide answered on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Alcide, Sookie wishes that I extend you and Tray the invitation to our suite for some dinner. It seems Nikolai went a little overboard with the ordering." When Alcide was silent for a moment I added, "It will also give us the opportunity to talk."

"Alright, we'll be right up." Alcide grunted and hung up.

"Are they coming?" Sookie asked before taking a bite of some sort of salad.

"Yes, lover." I answered, walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders as she ate. I loved to watch her eat and I watched her in the mirror on the wall across from us. _'From the gods, that mouth...those lips...' _

"Sookie, what about your brother and sister in-law? Are they still around? Maybe we should ask them up." Amelia asked shoveling food into her mouth. I wondered how much blood Nikolai was taking from the girl, she was looking a little pale.

Sookie's brother and his wife were still here, but I had a plans in place to get them out of the way. I sent Bobby a text last night to acquire two tickets to Hawaii. When they got there, they would get on a tour and travel Hawaii for two weeks. I planned on giving them enough cash that they would not object. I would give it to them in the guise of a wedding gift from me and Sookie, a honeymoon of sorts.

"Eric, is it alright?" Sookie looked up to me, but I decided to leave it up to her.

"Whatever you wish, lover."

"Okay, I'll ask them up." Sookie moved to get up but I held her in place.

"I will do it. Eat." I told her. Sookie was picking at her food. After a few bites of salad, she was just moving it around the plate with her fork. I picked up a plate that had a hamburger and fries on it and handed it to her. "You need to eat something more substantial."

"I'm fine." Sookie assured me quickly.

"Sookie, I can not having you get sick and you have been pushing your body's limits lately. I_ will _take care of you. You will obey me on this." I told her firmly.

"Awe, you two are too cute." Amelia looked at me a little googly eyed and I openly cringed.

"I. Am. Not. Cute. Ruggedly handsome, yes. Charming, of course. Devastatingly sexy, goes without saying. But cute? I don't think so." I said and walked off to call Sookie's brother, leaving the rest of them laughing in my wake. I smiled to myself. The lightheartedness and and sound of laughter all around me was new, and I was enjoying it, even if it was at my expense.

"Don't forget, arrogant, self-serving, and devious!" Nikolai called out after me and they all broke out in laughter again.

I called Jason's room, "Yellow..." Candy answered not Jason._ 'Oh wonderful.' _

"Mrs. Stackhouse, is Mr. Stackhouse available? I wish to speak with him." I stated formally.

"Who's this?" she asked sassily.

"_This_ is Eric Northman." I said impatiently. '_Why are they so difficult to deal with?' _

"Oh right, you're Sookie's man ain't cha?" Candy sounded like she had one to many tonight. I was sure she had been down to the lounge.

"Yes. Now will you get Mr. Stackhouse."

"Hold on." She sounded put out. "JASON! PHONE!" She screamed and I had to hold the phone from my ear.

"In a minute woman, let me pull up my britches!" Jason yelled back. I was second guessing allowing Sookie to have them up.

After a minute, Jason finally got on the line. "This is Stackhouse."

"Jason, your sister and I would like..." I almost didn't get the words out, "you and your wife to come up for some dinner."

"Oh, great! I'll be up, gimme five."

"Done." I said and hung up before I was forced to talk to him further. Stackhouse was still on my shit list. He was lucky he was Sookie's kin.

When I got back to the table, Sookie had eaten half of the sandwich and she was chewing on some french fries. I was please she had at least eaten that much and decided not to push her further on the subject tonight. As long as Sookie remained human, I planned on taking _very_ good care of her, in every sense of the word. _'Maybe I should hire a cook or housekeeper. A female to care for her daily needs when I can not do it myself.' _I put that thought away for later.

A knock on the door came not thirty seconds later and I was already tired of having guests. "Enter!" I called and Alcide and Tray entered our suite looking like a couple of lumberjacks in the jeans and flannel shirt combo. They headed straight for the food.

"Hey ya'll! Sweeeet! I love Chilli's! Oh, fajitas! My favorite." Alcide said and his face brightened.

"Help yourself." Sookie said and smiled.

Alcide and Tray happily thanked Sookie and accepted that invitation. They began to eat an alarming amount of food. It was a good thing Nikolai ordered so much or there might not be anything left by the time Jason arrived.

Just before there was a knock on the door, Sookie said, "Jason's here." and a second later, "Come in!"

Jason walked in and he apparently had come alone, his outfit fit right in with the wolves, and I wondered if they all shopped at Walmart. "Hey Sook! Hi everybody! Wow, smells great. You have'n a party?"

"No, just dinner. Help yourself." Sookie offered.

"It's a little late for supper, don't ya think?" Jason looked over the table like a lizard eyes a fly, before snatching up a plate filled high with animal ribs and fries. He took a seat next to Sookie and grabbed a napkin off the table, sticking it in the top of his shirt.

"Vampire hours." Sookie giggled and winked.

"Umm hmmm." Jason mumbled with a mouth full of meat and sauce on his lips.

"Where's the wife?" Amelia asked and Jason shrugged.

"She's doing a live internet show for her website. She's got one of those web cams." Jason answered, before taking another bite. Tray and Alcide looked at one another in an exchange I didn't understand, and Jason hadn't noticed. "She thought it might be a good idea, since the room would be a different background or whatever."

"She has her own website?" Nikolai asked, finally speaking up. He had been quietly observing the conversation for a while.

"Yeah. Makes pretty good money too." Jason said with a mouthful.

"Jason, chew and swallow. Then talk!" Sookie chastised and I was thankful for it. Her brother was disgusting.

"Sorry. Sorry." Jason said as he lifted up his bib and wiped his mouth. "She chats online with customers and takes suggestions as to what they want to see her do." Jason wiggled his eyebrows. "She sells them panties that she wears on the show, afterward. Gets about two hundred a pair. Candyscottonpanties dot com"

"Quite a racket." Nikolai said thoughtfully. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"That doesn't bother you?" Sookie looked appalled. "Your wife doing those things?"

"Oh come on, Sookie, it's not like she's out screwin' some other guy. Anyway, if she gets a taste for some strange, she just brings home a girl from her work and she shares! Why do you think I married her?" Jason just smiled a stupid smile while we all gaped at him.

"She brings home other women for you?" Tray said, almost startling me. He rarely spoke and it was strange to hear him so dumbfounded.

"So lucky..." Alcide said as if he were daydreaming. He said what we were all thinking. _'What male __wouldn't want his wife to bring him home a tasty treat to share?' _

Sookie and Amelia immediately scowled. The girls were not so impressed with Jason's slut of a wife. I had to admit though, the stripper was enterprising.

"Oh my God, Jason! I hope you wrap it up." Sookie gasped, shaking her head in disgust.

"Of course I do." Jason said, but he looked just a bit sheepish.

"You better or your thing just might fall off." Amelia motioned to Jason's pants and he scowled at her.

"Can we please talk about something else. I don't need anymore pictures in my head. Really, Jason, can't you turn it off?" Sookie reached for my hand and closed her eyes as she "listened" to my silence. She did this sometimes at the club.

"Sorry, Sis," Jason blushed.

"So, Jason," I thought this was a good time to offer him and his wife the trip, "since you recently got married, and I believe it is customary to give the bride and groom a gift on this occasion, Sookie and I have gotten you and your wife a gift."

Sookie gave me an incredulous look, but Jason grinned at me, "You did? I mean, I thought you didn't like me much."

That was an understatement. "I do not agree with all your actions, true, but you are Sookie's brother." That was the best I could do and Jason seemed fine with that answer.

"Sweet! Thanks. So what is it?" Jason looked at me curiously.

"Sookie and I," I gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes, "are sending you and your wife on an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii for your honeymoon."

Jason jumped up like his name had been called for an Oscar. "Really! Holy shit! For real?" I nodded. "I mean, wow, thanks man. Thanks, Sook! This is great!"

"And..." I pulled out my wallet. I had a bunch of credit cards that had low limits on them. I had gotten them for Pam. She has a problem with spending so I had a few credit cards with limits less than fifty thousand on them. I pulled out the card and handed it to him. He looked at me like I handed him the keys to the Playboy mansion.

"What's this?" Jason said looking at me in wonder.

"Use it for anything you wish. You can return it when you get back." I glanced at Sookie who was staring holes through me.

"Are you serious?"

"As a stake to the heart." I replied flatly.

It took Jason a second to catch my meaning but then he laughed, "Wow! Candy is going to flip out! When do we leave?"

"In two hours."

"In two hours?" he repeated, gaping like a buffoon.

"Yes. There will be a car waiting to take you to the airport. You only have to show your drivers license at the counter and they will give you the tickets. My associate Bobby will be escorting you to make sure you make it to the flight without complications."

"Great! I better go tell Candy so we can get ready to leave." Jason turned around and made for the door. When he got there he turned around like he had forgot something, "Thanks again! Love ya Sook!" and then, thankfully left.

"Eric, you should have told me about what you planned with Jason!" Sookie said frowning at me.

"I only wished to send them somewhere out of harms way. I thought that is what you would have wanted." I said a little stiffly.

Sookie stared at me for a moment before she sighed, "Yes, thank you, Eric."

"Good, now that we have that taken care of, lets get onto business, shall we?" It was nearly four in the morning. We would need to go to rest soon. The girls started cleaning up the food as the rest of us, began to discuss matters.

"Tell me Alcide, did you get in touch with this Baron character we spoke of?"

"Yeah, he will be here at first dark to meet with Ethan and Evan. He said he'll put together a team and will bring them along. There are plenty of guys looking for work since we came out."

"Good. You and Tray are dismissed for tonight. We will speak again when I rise." I still had not heard from Christian or Pam. I needed to contact them before going to rest.

"Alright. Night all. " Alicide said, giving each of us a nod. "Thanks for the grub."

"Night!"Amelia waved.

"Night Alcide. Night Tray." Sookie said and smiled at the wolves. Alcide grinned back before turning and walking toward the door.

"Goodnight." Tray said to the room, "Thanks for everything." Then followed Alcide out.

_'Three down, two to go.' _

"Well that was eventful." Nikolai declared, he was leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, the fun never stops around here." Amelia said shooting Nikolai a look.

_'Wonderful, I wonder what else they can break around here. By the time they are through I will have to remodel.' _

"Eric, I know we need to talk strategy, but can it wait until we rise? I need to make a few calls before dawn."

_'Funny, I was going to say the same thing. Although I really do need to make a few calls. I doubt that is really what Nikolai is up to.'_ "Yes, I too have to make a few calls before dawn."

"Amelia and I will bid you and Sookie good day then." Nikolai straightened and held out a hand for Amelia, which she took eagerly.

"Good night, Sookie, see you tomorrow. Night, Eric." Amelia said and the two of them went off to their room...thankfully.

Finally, Sookie and I were alone. I could feel her fatigue and I knew she needed to sleep. "My love, come. Let me put you to bed." I smiled at the thought of waking up with her by my side.

"Okay." Sookie said with a sigh and got up, reaching for my hand. Our fingers weaved and I let her lead me to our room.

Sookie began to undress just as my phone rang. It was Pam of course. Her timing was impeccable. I walked out of the room and into the bathing room before I answered. "Pamela."

"Eric, I'm glad I caught you before you went to rest." Pam sounded as if she was in a good mood, so I figured things went well.

"Tell me."

"Bill has agreed and has already made his first check in with the Queen for both Quinn and Victor. Bill was able to use the voice mail greeting on their phones to get their voices. Both Quinn and Victor call her at dusk and dawn. So this should buy us some time."

"Fantastic. I am proud of you my child." We needed this turn or we would have to go into this blind, and that would limit our chances.

"Well, what can I say, you taught me well."

I was surprised she did not make some sarcastic comment. "Have you spoken to Christian?"

"Yes. He has arranged to have the assassins to be picked up from the airport tomorrow night. He hasn't called you yet?"

"No."

"I'm sure he will. Do you want me to bring Compton down?"

"Stay there for now. We will discuss you coming back down here after you coordinate the gathering and placement of our troops. "

"I will speak to you after sundown then."

"Until then, you did very well my child." I said and hung up. I immediately called Christian.

"Sheriff, I was just about to call you."

"You contacted Pamela before you contacted me."

"I did. She is much younger than you and I. I know she has to go to rest much earlier than we do, So I called her first, seeing as it is so close to dawn."

_'Nice excuse. Quick thinking Christian.' _"Fine, but don't let it happen again. You report to me first and foremost, understood?"

"Yes, of course."

"Now tell me." I demanded.

"The B Team will be arriving here shortly before dark. I am staying at the closest light-tight hotel to the airport so I can meet them and escort them back to your hotel. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. We must move swiftly. Time is of the essence."

"If there is nothing else Sheriff, I think I will go to rest."

"Until tonight then." I said and hung up. I was feeling pretty good about the way the night had gone and I looked forward to slipping into bed with my lover.

I walked back into the bedroom and Sookie was already curled up in bed soundly sleeping. She looked like an angel and I removed my clothing quickly. I got into bed, sliding up behind her and wrapping her in my arms. Sookie snuggled back against me, but did not wake, and I buried my nose in the crook of her neck to inhale her sweet scent. The pull of the sun was becoming too much and I closed my eyes and whispered to my sleeping love, "I wonder if you would accept being my wife my sweet Sookie." as I let the dawn take me.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Finally made it through the night. (lol) Thanks for all of your fabulous reviews last chapter. I hope you're as _satisfied _with this one, let me know. **wink wink****


	35. Chapter 35

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

******Just a warning: The following chapter has explicit lemons! So if you're offended by that sort of thing you might want to skip over it. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I woke up slowly as the sun set and quickly realized that I was unable to move. I was laying flat on my back, completely bare. The charged air around me tickled at my skin and I realized Sookie was no longer in bed with me. My hands were raised above my head, not bound by chains or handcuffs, they were not bound by anything visible. I struggled for a moment but I was unable to break whatever was holding me. My feet were still loose and I kicked at the bed making it groan under my strength. A second later my legs were bound to the bed by the same unseen force that bound my hands. I growled in the darkness, my eyes scanning the room for the one responsible for my imprisonment. _'Could this be the work of the witch or the Queen? Where is Sookie? She feels close.'_

That's when I saw her. She stood in the corner of the room, completely nude, when a slight golden glow began to emanate from her skin. I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my life, and immediately stopped struggling to stare at her. I wanted to ask her what was going on but I could not bring myself to speak. My words caught in my throat and I had not even noticed my fangs had run out and I had sliced open my bottom lip. Sookie floated across the floor to the bed without saying a word. She looked down at my lip with a hint of a scowl before leaning over to catch it between hers, sucking gently on the small wounds until they closed. I thought I might come right there. My cock was already throbbing and I briefly wondered if it was real or a dream, but decided I didn't care.

As Sookie pulled away I let out a dissatisfied grunt. She stood close next to the bed._ 'If my hands were free I could grab her.' _"Free me." I commanded huskily. I wanted to touch every soft spot she had on her body. I was ravenous with an unyielding need to have her.

Sookie gave me a shake of the head. She still had not said a word, but instead kept her eyes fastened to mine. She raised her hand to her lips slowly, taking two fingers into her mouth, and moving them in and out, making them moist. Never in my wildest fantasy's would I have thought my innocent lover would do something like this. "You _are_ my bad girl." I declared, thoroughly turned on, "Your ass will be such a pretty shade of pink after I spank it." I purred.

Sookie swallowed hard and her eyes blazed with the intensity of her desire. I felt our bond break open, flooding me with her lust, as her free hand wondered to her breast. When she began to tease and pinch her nipple, it was as if a jolt of shear pleasure rocketed from my nipple straight to my already swollen cock. My back arched and my body jerked in arousal at the unexpected feeling. I felt as if she was touching me and not herself.

My body flopped back onto the bed, my arms and legs still pinned, and I looked over to my lover who had momentary stopped the pillaging of her own body until I could focus on her once again. Her hand rested on her breast lazily stroking her nipple as Sookie took her two wet fingers and trailed them down her body towards Valhalla. The combination of watching and feeling her was intoxicating, not to mention her divine fragrance was nearly spellbinding, but it was her words that nearly did me in. "Just lie back while I make you come."

When her hand reached her soaking lips, she slid two fingers between them and my whole body shuttered. Sookie spread her legs slightly as she began running circles over her clit. Her breathing became heavy with passion as she moaned my name. Moving her hips rhythmically to match the stroke of her fingers, she fucked herself while I watched. I had never wanted anyone more than I wanted her at that moment.

"Look how ready I am for you." she whispered as she removed her fingers from her seeping cunt. Sookie reached over to touch them to my lips so I could taste her sweet juices, before moving them back downward to begin again. I squirmed with excitement as she continued to torment me, "You want to put your hard, thick cock inside me..." Sookie plunged her fingers deep inside her tight, wet hole, "don't you?" she anxiously panted.

I gasped as if I needed the air. "Yes! Set me free! I'm going to make you come so hard when I fuck you." I growled, struggling helplessly, before looking back at Sookie who had once again, paused touching herself.

"Do you want me to make you come?" Sookie rasped, "I'll stop if you're not good." She gave me a devious smirk and I could feel her satisfaction mix with her lust. She was loving this.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" I could not stand the thought of her stopping now. I think I would rather meet the sun than have her stop. I wanted to violate her, ravish her, own her in every way, but I was so close to coming, it was almost unbearable.

Sookie's sopping fingers continued to glide in and out of her while I pleaded, "Harder lover...faster...yes...just like that...fuck that pussy like I would...yes...YES..." I hissed at the almost indescribable delirium I felt as her impending orgasm built and mine along with it.

"Come with me, my lover." Sookie coaxed breathlessly. I tried not to let the insanity take me. I had to strain to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head as the pleasure ripped through my body at the same time that Sookie tumbled over into bliss. I came hard, spurting my seed across my stomach, and Sookie had dropped to her knees while she continued to slowly stroke herself through the aftershocks, sending ripples of pleasure through us both.

I laid there in a daze for a moment. I had come harder than I ever had and Sookie hadn't even touched me yet. _'Why have I not made her my wife?' _

I was surprised when I felt her wet tongue lapping at my skin and I looked down to see Sookie licking my sticky white mess as she made her way to the place I wanted her most. I loved Sookie's game, but I had enough. I wanted her now. I tried to concentrate on breaking the hold she had on me but when her tongue made its way around my tip, my hips thrust upward on their own accord, and I groaned, "Release me."

In response Sookie gripped the base of my dick then enveloped me with her mouth. She moved up and down, stroking my pulsating shaft with her hand, while moving in sync with the bob of her head. I felt a quickening tingle at the base of my cock, before I began to tremble underneath her. "Enough...please...I...need to be inside you. Now, please Sookie. Please fuck me."

Sookie pulled away from me giving up her ministrations with her mouth and moved to straddle me, finally giving me what I wanted. I watched her hungry pussy swallow my cock as she sank down on me with a guttural moan that matched my own. The feeling of her warm wet walls yielding to my engorged shaft was almost overwhelming as she slowly took in my full length.

"Let me go lover." I implored as Sookie rolled her hips, "Don't you want me to touch you?" She slid up and back down, grinding herself against me, trying to find her rhythm. "Don't you want me to rub your sweet little clit while I pound into you?" Sookie's steaming pussy clenched around me as I felt the charged air around us dissipate and I suddenly had use of my limbs again.

I did not hesitate. I gripped Sookie by the waist and pounded into her as fast as I was able, fucking her with reckless abandon. When I moved my thumb to Sookie's hard nub her body convulsed, and she screamed as she came. I had not yet had enough of her, so I flipped her over and drove myself back inside her from behind, smacking her perfectly smooth ass as I filled her. "Oh God, Eric, I can't take it."

"Oh yes, you can my lover and you _will_." I pulled myself almost completely out, just leaving my tip in her soaked opening. Sookie whimpered, as I shoved back inside, slapping her ass a bit harder this time, leaving a pretty pink mark. "Ahhh..." Sookie cried as she pushed back against me, desperate to feel me deeper.

"Who owns this delicious little cunt? Tell me." I spanked her sexy ass again as I continued to ram into her. "Tell me, or you will be punished. Is that what you're after my naughty girl? You want me to punish you." I bent further over her and bit her shoulder, lapping up her rich vital fluid as soon as it hit my tongue.

"It's yours...only...yours!" Sookie cried as she came hard on my cock, her whole body trembling around me.

I released my bite, leaned back, and clutched her hips, "That's right lover. Every part of you belongs to _me_." I roared as my momentous climax hit me, racking my body in waves of ecstasy as I shot out every last drop I had inside her.

The two of us collapsed on the bed and I rolled us to our sides so I didn't crush her under my weight. Sookie's back was against my chest and I held her to me. My chin rested on her shoulder as I waited for her breathing to slow and her body to come down from our vigorous fucking. "How did you do that, my Sookie?"

She giggled, "You're not going to believe me."

"Try me lover. I will know if you are being truthful." I kissed Sookie's shoulder where I had bit her and she shivered against me. I smiled against her skin.

Sookie moved to turn in my arms to face me and l loosed my grip enough for her to do so. "You know I was told that my telepathy didn't come from being part Fae." I nodded and she continued, "Well I found out where it came from."

"Where?" Until that point Sookie and I had been nose to nose, but I pulled back from her out of reflex at her words. I admit I was curious.

"I saw Mr. Cataliades today. Apparently Nikolai called him last night and told him he should speak to me."

_'Fucking Nikolai. Sookie is my responsibility.'_ I looked at her completely confused. _'What does the demon have to do with Sookie's new sexy powers?'_ "Okay...?"

"He gave me the telepathy. When I was a baby he gave me some of his blood. He was a good friend to my grandfather and gave me a supernatural gift for my birth. He's kinda like my godfather or something. Jason and Hadley didn't have the spark so he didn't share his blood with them since it would have no effect on anyone without supernatural magic."

I had never heard of a demon willingly sharing their blood. A lot of their magic revolved around blood, similar to vampires, so I was sure it was rarely done. "But how does that have any bearing on how you just blew my mind? I felt everything you felt, and not in the same way as I usually feel you through the bond. You kept me restrained, even though I tried with all my might to escape, my own telekinesis was much weaker against yours. You had control over the bond and your powers." I was rambling and my dick twitched at the thought of Suped up Sookie. I was ready to go again, but I knew there were pressing matters that we needed to attend to.

"I agreed to take a bit more of his blood today." Sookie said hesitantly. Her smile was gone when she felt my reaction, and my lust was gone in the space of one of her heartbeats. "It was just a little bit. He slit his wrist and put it in a goblet. I didn't take it from his body or anything." Sookie said it as if this made it all right.

"Sookie, are you..." I almost said stupid. _'What the hell was she thinking?' _"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Yes." she said haughtily. "Mr. Cataliades asked me not to tell anyone about this, only you. He says he can be more help if no one knows our connection." Sookie scowled at me, "Stop giving me that look, Eric Northman, I'm not dumb. I didn't just agree to this without asking questions." Sookie seemed pissed, but I had a feeling she was getting all defensive because she knew she did something that I would not approve of, deliberately I might add.

"So tell me what the demon said that made you choose to take his blood without discussing it with me first?" I was the one who should be pissed...not her. She should have not been making decisions that affected us both without talking to me first, not to mention, taking the blood of another when you were a bonded human, was a big no-no. By law I could have punished her...and not in a way she would have enjoyed.

"Eric, I did this for us. Do you know the reason we are sharing powers? It's because of the effect of the demon blood he gave me as a child!" Sookie shook her head in disbelief. "That's why demons don't share their blood willingly very often. Vampires might not like smell of demons, but if they ever found out what their blood could do, they wouldn't let the smell deter them from draining them."

I huffed. I would rather drink animal blood than drink the blood of a demon. They stink of sulfur; acrid and musty. Their smell is tolerable but no where near appetizing. _'She tastes so good, how could I not notice demon blood? Does the demon blood enhance her divine flavor?' _I had a lot of questions but no answers.

When I didn't speak, Sookie went on, her anger subsiding slightly. "Cataliades explained that his blood would effectively synthesize with mine. His explanation was all very technical but essentially demon blood has a lasting effect on people with fairy blood. It not only enhances their natural power, but also imbues the blood taker with the blood givers abilities. A couple of drops from him when I was young was enough to give me telepathy. Now that I have the power of my spark back, it had an even more profound effect."

My mind whirled. I had not expected to wake up to this. We had enough to deal with. "What of the side effects? How is it effecting me? How do you know what he tells you is truth?" I spouted out the first questions that came to mind.

"Well, as I said, the side effects are the enhancement of power and the gained abilities and other than that, there are no other adverse effects. The reason you are able to tap into my power is because of my blood, the longer you take it, the stronger your abilities will be. Mr. Cataliades thinks after some time the effects will be permanent in you as well. He was not really sure since he had never heard of a couple like us." I didn't like the sound of that, but it was too late, she had already accepted his blood. "And I know he was telling the truth because I read his mind."

That had not occurred to me. All this time and the demon was a telepath. I have known Cataliades for years but still had no real clue about _who_ he was. I shook my head unable to speak as I rolled over what she said in my mind.

Sookie seemed uncomfortable in the silence. "He truly wants to help us. Mr. Cataliades said that he didn't contact me sooner because my grandfather asked him not to. He said the only reason he interfered now was because my identity had been revealed to the supernatural community. He made an oath to my grandfather to watch over me and he plans on doing so."

"So he is "helping" by giving you his blood." I said incredulously, finally speaking. I couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that another man's blood was flowing through her veins._ 'But it always has been...' _a little voice in my head whispered.

"You're focusing on that? Eric didn't you listen to what I said? He gave me power, and in doing so, you too! This will help us when we go against the Queen and whoever else tries to come after us, plus you didn't seem so displeased with my strengthened powers earlier." Sookie gave me a pout.

I knew I had two choices in this situation. I could get mad, find the demon and slaughter him or I could accept this as a gift and wait to see what happened. I was really tempted to to go with option one, but what the old crone had told me rang in my mind,_ "__From the darkness comes a light, not from the sun, but from the earth."_ It was these words that seemed to squirm in my mind. _'What does it mean. Could Cataliades be the light in the darkness? "From the earth" could infer a demon and "not from the sun" could mean it would not be a fairy...' _

"Eric!" Sookie nearly shouted. "Say something...please!"

Sookie's tears pulled me from my thoughts, and I reached out to pull her close to me. She felt so distraught that the need to comfort her was overwhelming. "I am not happy about this, love." I loved Sookie but I was not going to sugar coat this. "I could kill him for this. You are mine. NO ONE is allowed to be giving blood to you, but ME. But I see where your motivations came from and I will forgive you for this slight, but should you ever take the blood of another without my permission again, you will be severely punished. Do you understand?" I carefully kept my voice even, as I tried to voice my thoughts to her.

"But, Eric..."

"No Sookie, this is final. We are fortunate that no one else knows about this or I would be forced to punish you publicly. I understand I did not advise you of the repercussions of taking someone's blood that was not your bonded, so I take full responsibility for your ignorance, but now that you know I will not allow it again." This time I could not keep the ire from my voice.

"I'm sorry..." Sookie's tears began to run freely, "I thought I was helping."

My chest ached from feeling her heart break, even just a little, was complete agony. "It's fine lover. I forgive you. You didn't know what the consequences of your actions could be." I might have seemed a little too quick to forgive her for this indiscretion, but knowing that she did this for us, and the fact that she was so young and inexperienced, I could not hold her accountable. Although, I confess that if she would have taken the blood right from the source, I would not have been so forgiving. "Promise me, next time you will speak to me first."

"I promise." Sookie's arms went around me, clinging to me as tightly as she could.

I kissed her gently before pulling away, "Good, now tell me how did you get control of your new powers so quickly." I wanted the conversation to end, but I needed answers first. I could hear Nikolai and Amelia shuffling around in the living room and I knew we needed to get out of bed.

"It really wasn't that hard. After a little more of his blood, and my years of experience with my telepathy, it didn't take long for Mr. Cataliades to teach me how to wield it." Sookie was reluctant to bring up his blood giving again and I was reluctant to hear it.

"Do you think you can teach me?" I wanted to have at least equal control over our bond and the powers she seemed to be sharing with me.

"Really?" Sookie's smile returned and I was pleased to see it again.

"Yes. I have already begun to hear thoughts of others when they are directed at me, Vampire and Were alike. Also, control over the telekinesis would be helpful. What else did you gain from the demon?"

"That's it as far as the powers go, as far as I know, but he did give me something else."

_'Wonderful what else has this _demon_ given to _my_ love.' _I waited for her to continue, but instead she extracted herself from my arms and got up. "Where are you going?"

"To get the bag Mr. Cataliades gave me." Sookie moved across the room.

"The bag?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked onto her.

"Yeah." Sookie rummaged through her purse, which was on top of the dresser. I watched as her bare body moved in the darkness of the room and I stiffened at the sight. "Here it is." Sookie pulled out a small purple pouch no bigger than her hand. It had golden strings that were keeping the bag closed.

"What's in it?"I asked as she walked back to stand next to the bed.

"I don't know. It feels like sand or something. He said not to open it." She handed me the bag and I examined it. I wanted to open it, but if the demon told her not to, I did not want to risk it.

"You're right...it feels like sand." I squeezed the bag gently. "What is it's purpose if we can't open it?"

"Well, I asked the same thing and he said that we would know when it was the right time to use it. He warned that once we opened it there was no stopping what happened next. The magic would have to run it's course."

_'This just gets better and better.'_ "I don't know about this Sookie..."

"Eric, we need all the help we can get. You always tell me to trust you, well trust me on this. He wants to help."

I handed her back the small bag, "I will trust you on this, but if it backfires, this is on you, my love." I got up from the bed and made my way to the shower. I needed to calm down and think things through.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

After Sookie and I got dressed for the night, we made our way out to join Nikolai and Amelia and I was surprised to see Amelia had gone.

"Where's Amelia?" Sookie asked as she walked over to the refrigerator to take out some of the left over food from last night. I was pleased to see her eating. Sookie was looking a little thin in her pretty pink sundress. She was barefoot and for some reason I found that incredibly sexy.

"I sent her home. Things are going to get rough and I have enough people to look out for. Amelia has some skills as a witch, but she is just a beginner." Nikolai brushed Sookie's question off, but was watching her every move intently. It was really starting to bother me the way he was looking at her. He had interfered by calling demon after we had already discussed it. I knew I needed to have a little talk with my brother about boundaries.

Sookie just nodded taking another bite out of some sort of taco and after she swallowed she said, "It's probably better." I agreed, but stood back and watched Nikolai interact with Sookie silently.

"I thought so. This way I can give the situation my utmost attention." Nikolai was giving Sookie a sly smile, and although she didn't notice, I did.

"Nikolai, would you join me in my office. We should let Sookie eat in peace." Sookie flashed me a look but didn't comment._ 'Smart girl.' _

"Yes, let's." I was sure Nikolai could tell I was not pleased from my expression. I walked from the room into my office and Nikolai followed, closing the door behind him. My office had been picked up and set to rights since Nikolai had nearly destroyed it and it was a good thing too. I would have been pissed if he had not taken care of it. I had a lot of business to take care of tonight and I would rather not do it in the living room.

I sat in my chair behind my desk and Nikolai took a seat in front of my desk. I didn't waste any time. "Nikolai, why did you contact the demon and tell him to speak with Sookie when we had already talked about it? I told you no."

"Stop being so stubborn! If the Queen or Victor's maker wanted to punish Sookie for his death, it could be done. I was protecting _your_ interests."

"I can protect my own _interests, a_nd speaking of _interests_, I want to know how deep your interest goes when it comes to _my_ Sookie. I noticed the way you look at her."

"Now you're just being a jealous ass. I have not touched her, as we agreed. I never agreed not to appreciate the view." Nikolai sat back in his chair, unaffected by my attitude.

"You want her." I accused. I knew I was walking a fine line. Sookie and I needed Nikolai in this fight, but the jealous asshole inside me wouldn't let it go.

"I do not deny it." Nikolai kept his face blank. "I would not turn down a chance to spend a night with her."

"That will never happen. You can't have her." I growled.

"I have not made a move for her. I have_ not _betrayed you, Eric." Nikolai's once calm face now looked upset.

"Yet." I could not have him trying to pursue her. Nikolai was my brother. I would have fought by his side, I would have risked my existence for his and I would have even risked Pam. But not Sookie. She was my light. She was bringing life to my undead existence. Nikolai needed to be clear on this.

"Yet?" Nikolai sneered. I knew I crossed the line, but something inside me told me he was a threat...not in a way that physically he would attack me, but a threat to my happiness with Sookie. I had watched him grow closer to her, the more time he spent with her. Sookie seemed to be, well, almost oblivious to the fact so far, but to me he seemed to be bolder in the last few nights. It wasn't just one look or one comment, it was the combination of many things that seemed to eat away at me. Their little chats before I would rise. Nikolai telling Sookie about Christian. Calling the Lawyer when I told him not to. Suggesting to go to Ocella. Offering to be King. All were such grand gestures coming from someone like him.

"I have never seen you back down from a woman you wanted and you admit to wanting Sookie." I leaned over my desk, staring him down.

"That may be true, but you have never asked me to refrain before." he retorted leaning forward and matching my pose.

Nikolai was right. I had never had a problem sharing before. I had never requested he stay away from a woman besides Pam, but this was different. "If you do not plan on trying to seduce Sookie, than why are you doing all this?"

"Why must I have an ulterior motive other than what I have already explained to you? I freely admit I find Sookie...appealing, but I will not risk a thousand year old friendship on a woman. Not even _your_ Sookie. I'm a bit insulted that you would even suggest that I would betray you in that way. I may be many things brother, but I am not a traitor."

"Then why, Nikolai?" I demanded.

"Sometimes, Eric, it is difficult to believe you are almost as old as I." Nikolai's anger dissipated. He actually had the audacity to roll his eyes at me. I didn't know whether I wanted to punch him, or stake him. He, in true Nikolai fashion, leaned back in his chair and relaxed, kicking his legs out and crossing them in front of him. "Look, I get it." he fucking sighed at me, "For the first time in your life, you love something more than yourself and you're scared to death that something or someone will take it from you."

I wanted to say, "Huh?" but instead I just stood there dumbfounded. He was absolutely right, but I would stake myself before I told him.

"You really have no idea how to deal with this do you? You have been a fucking mess for the last few days. Get your shit together. If you do not want me to interfere, then get off your ass and do something. In a situation like this, normally you are a step ahead, but now you are two steps behind. You are sitting here wasting time talking to me about this bullshit when you should be getting things in place."

I didn't know what to say, "You have no idea what I have been dealing with." _'Fuck you, Nikolai.'_

"Quit bitching and do what you need to do. You want to know why I am doing this? Yes, you may find it selfish, but I am doing this because over the years I have had very few things that meant anything to me besides Christian, Pam, and you. I know better than most that the only way to walk this life as long as we have, is to have something that grounds you. Otherwise, you get lost to the ages, alone and hateful of the world. I will not end up like that. If I must become King to protect what I find most important, than that is what I will do. If I must help our degenerate maker in order to gain his assistance, I am willing to risk it. If I must interfere with my brother's decisions regarding his bonded to watch his back, I will do it. Do not question my motives on this subject again, Eric, or next time I will truly be offended."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Awww...don't be mad at Nikolai, Eric just needed a little bitch slap. Everyone does at some point, even sexxxy viking vampires. I'm eager to hear what you thought. You all are truly the best, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and adding my tale to your favorites. **


	36. Chapter 36

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I sat alone for a few moments gathering my thoughts after Nikolai and I finished our chat. By rights I should have been pissed off at Nikolai, but his assessment wasn't far off. I was letting my obsession with Sookie affect the way I was handling things. It was an obsession because it was more than simply the love I felt for her. She was in my thoughts constantly with my haunting fear that I would miss something vital that she needed. I had not cared for anything living in such a long time, that I was petrified I would do or not do something that would inadvertently hurt her. To lose her would be an agony I couldn't bear. I had been spending so much of my time worrying about her needs that I had been reacting to the situations that presented themselves instead of heading them off. I _was_ behind in the game. Nikolai was right.

I decided to get to work, with a new found determination to find a much needed balance, and flipped open my phone to listen to my messages. The first one was from Bobby. He had successfully shipped off Sookie's brother and his wife. He informed me that Jason had put up several acres of land for sale on the Bon Temps property and that they had been purchased. In addition, he had delivered the deed to Compton's property to Cataliades. That surprised me. I planned on forcing him to sell to me. I wanted to tear down the current home and put up my own. His house stood on one of the few hills in the area and I would be able to put in a basement for sleeping quarters in the new home. It was an ideal location. Sookie would move in with me and still be able to be close to her grandmother's house, going between the two as she pleased. I could surround the property with security and it would serve well as a home to start our lives out together as one. Apparently, Pam had seen to it that I would be able to acquire Compton's property and instructed Bobby and Cataliades to get the paperwork ready for me. I would have to ask my child how she knew this was what I wanted, since I had yet to discuss my plans with anyone.

There was a message from Ethan. He and Evan had met with the four Weres and they suggested I meet with them as well. I decided that I would ask Sookie to interview the Weres and read them while I met with the assassins. This would speed things up. The last couple of messages were from Pam, Christian, and Cataliades, asking me to contact them and I set to doing just that.

I called Pam back first. "Master, I have had the hotel cleared out of guests and all of our vampires are now staying there. I lifted a couple of semi-trucks and instead of coffins we used crates to move everyone down, that way if we were watched, it would seem as if the hotel was getting a delivery of True Blood and alcohol, not a mess of vampires. I figured this was a good way to slide our vampires in under the Queen Bitch's nose." Pam promptly informed me.

"What excuse did you give the guests?" This was a good plan. _'Since I would have them all under my roof and if I could lure the Queen to my hotel, I might be able to ambush her on my turf instead of hers.' _

"They were told that there was a Fellowship of the Sun attack on a vampire business not far from there, and until it could be investigated, that we were moving the guests to another location on the other side of town as a precaution. They didn't question it when I told them it was an order from the Sheriff." Pam laughed. She seemed to have everything under control. I may find myself off my game, but my child was not off hers. I chose well when I made Pamela.

"Fantastic. Now, tell me why you had Compton sign over his property?" I was too curious not to ask.

"Cataliades called me and said that you wanted me to get it for you. I didn't question it. Should I have?" Pam sounded a little worried.

"I'm not sure." I paused for a moment to think about the demon and all his involvement. I was not as trusting as Sookie, it was suspicious, but I have worked with the demon for many years and he has never let me down. "I have much I need to speak to you about. I want you to bring Compton down. I think the faster we move on this the better." I did not think this was a conversation to hold over the phone.

"Alright, I am on my way." I could feel my child's elation at my request for her council. I had been relying on so many others when I should have been conferring with my Pam.

"Be careful. See you soon." I ended the conversation and was going to call Christian when I heard a knock at the door.

"Eric?" I heard Sookie call.

"Come in, love." I said straightening in my chair and giving her a big grin as she entered.

"Eric, Christian's here with... "The B team"?" Sookie said it as if it was a question rather than a statement.

"Good. I was just going to call him. Why are you making that face?" I asked since Sookie was looking at me as if she was trying not to laugh.

" "The B Team", Eric? You don't find that funny?" Sookie let out a little giggle.

"It is a stupid name, but I do not see the humor in it." I knew I was missing something, I just wasn't sure what.

"Never mind." Sookie smiled, chuckling to herself. "Oh! Ethan said to tell you that the Weres are waiting for you as well."

"About that lover, do you mind reading the Weres? I need to meet with Christian and the team. The Weres are here to be interviewed for your new daytime guards so I want to make sure you approve. They have already been screened by the twins."

"More guards, Eric? Really? I don't think I need them." Sookie's smile turned into a frown.

"Just until this is all over, lover. Please don't fight me on this. I have bigger issues to deal with. I don't want to add this to my list of concerns." It came out a little sternly, but I needed her to understand that this was serious.

"You're right and I will take care of it. I want to help." Sookie's frown disappeared, after she took a moment to feel my worry.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and beckoned her forth. She walked over to me and I stood to embrace her. Sookie wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. She always felt like she belonged there. "I need you to trust me, Sookie. Please follow my orders and do as I say. We may not have the time I need to explain everything I ask you to do. I love you and I need to know that you will obey me for your safety and my peace of mind. I need to concentrate on the problems at hand if we are going to be successful."

"I understand. I love you too." Sookie pulled away from me, giving me a quick peck on the lips before heading for the door. "Want me to send in the...B Team?" Sookie giggled once again, shaking her head and I smiled.

"Yes, please." I sat back down in my chair as I watched Sookie exit my office. _'How I hate to see her leave, but love to watch her go...'_

A few minutes later there was, again, a knock on the door, "Enter."

Christian walked in with who I presumed were the four assassins in tow. Two vampires, a were, and a demon. I was surprised at the fact that they were not all vampires.

"Sheriff Northman, this is Jonathan Gray. The leader of The B Team." The leader was the male vampire. He had fine, straight, salt and pepper-colored hair that was cut short._ 'Jonathan must have __been in his early forties when he was turned.'_ He was about as tall as Christian, which is to say not very tall, maybe five foot six or seven. Jonathan had an angular build and it was obvious he had been a warrior in some capacity before he was turned.

"Mr. Gray." I greeted. I noticed they were all dressed plainly. Jonathan in a cotton button up green shirt and khaki pants, with brown highly polished shoes.

Jonathan stood before me and gave a deep bow of the head. "Sheriff Northman, nice to meet you. This is my second, Becca Blue, our weapons and demolitions expert." He motioned to the female vampire who stepped forward, she wore a pair of baggy black pants with black army boots, and a low cut tank top in the same color. I noticed her wide obsidian eyes first, since they were set against her china-white skin. Her straight, inky black hair cascaded around her shoulders. Becca was a short, wispy looking creature, though shapely. She gave me quite the eye fuck as she bent over in a bow before me. I admit her rack was impressive, but compared to my Sookie, this female might as well have been a leper. I was _so_ _not_ interested.

"Sheriff Northman." Becca purred. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." She winked and I ignored her, looking to the Were for the next introduction.

"This is our tech expert, Jonas Green." Jonas looked nothing like what I pictured a "tech expert" to look like. Jonas had brown eyes and equally dull brown hair that he gelled back. He was tall, lanky, and seemed to be layered in clothing. A white undershirt peaked out from his blue flannel button up shirt, over that he wore a bulky dark blue winter coat, with jeans and gym shoes. He was carrying a gym bag and I briefly wondered what it contained, though I was sure it had been searched before he entered.

"Sheriff." Jonas nodded and stepped back so Jonathan could introduce that last of their team...the demon.

"Last but not least, this is Owen Black, our negotiations expert." From the looks of the demon he was not one to negotiate with words. Owen was completely bald, at least my height, if not taller, but the demon had muscles of top of muscles. His droopy amber colored eyes twinkled in a strange off putting way when he nodded at me, but remained silent.

"Now that we have been introduced, let's get down to business shall we?" Jonathan took a seat in front of my desk next to Christian, and the other three remained standing behind their leader.

I leaned over my desk and steepled my hands under my chin. "What exactly are the terms of the contract you have with Texas?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss that with you Sheriff." Jonathan said curtly, "The only thing you need to do is give us a list of names and a time frame. The rest will be taken care of. Our fees have already been negotiated and agreed upon. The King warned me that you would ask questions. He said to tell you, "Scotland, 1527" and he assured me that you would understand."

I did. I had saved Stan's life. Now it was his turn and he was making good. "I do. Now what has Christian told you?"

"You have eight immediate foes, four of which you wish to take care of yourself. Is this correct?" Jonathan asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to me and to Christian. "Do you mind?" he asked politely. I shook my head and Jonathan lit up his cigarette when Christian and I declined.

"This is correct. Taren, Aragon, Brill, and Waldo. As far as the time frame goes, how soon can you take care of it?" I was eager to have them out of the way.

"That depends on how much information you currently have on them. The more we know, the faster we can move. What is your deadline?" Jonathan leaned back in his chair and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Four nights from now, although I would prefer the deeds be done as soon as possible." I turned to Christian. "What do you know of the targets that could be of assistance?"

I noticed Jonas pull out a laptop from his gym bag and started doing whatever it was that he did, while Christian pulled out a small black notebook and handed it to Jonathan.

Jonathan's eyes widened. "You gathered all this yourself?" Jonathan sounded most impressed as he looked over the information.

"Yes. I have my own ways of gathering information." Christian smirked.

Jonathan handed to the notebook back to Jonas, who also gaped at the intel Christian obtained. "Ever think about being a mercenary?" Jonas asked and Christian beamed at him.

"I find I am content in my current position." Christian shrugged.

"Too bad." Jonathan said and he sounded genuinely disappointed. "If you change your mind, or need to make some extra money, let me know."

I had enough of the assassin ass kissing, "How soon can this be done?"

"These are all Queen Sophie-Anne's children." Jonas said in a monotone. Jonathan did not let his reaction to the information show on his face and neither did the other two.

"This changes things." Jonathan said as if he was talking to himself. Then he looked up at me, "Sheriff, you plan to take over the state?"

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter to us. Those four you named are as good as dead, either way, but if you want to take the Queen by surprise, I suppose it would be best to coordinate our attacks. If Sophie-Anne were to feel her children die, the gig is up so to speak."

I had already thought of that. "I figured we could make it look like Nevada or Arkansas was taking out Sophie-Anne's children to take over the state. The death of her children would weaken her and put her on high alert. If we can time things just right, we can maneuver her into a position of our choosing. I could offer her refuge in my hotel and take her and the rest of her children out when they are here." All we needed for my plan to work was a lure.

"That could work..." Christian said thoughtfully. "Jonas, how skilled are you at editing video?"

It wasn't long after Christian came up with the video idea that we formed a fairly sound plan to take out the Queen. Nikolai joined us to let us know he had spoken to Mississippi and Indiana. They had agreed to not interfere. There would be no retaliation once Nikolai took the throne. How Nikolai had managed that I didn't know, but I was sure that the cost was steep.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I felt much better with a plan in place. Without one, I felt as if I was floundering. So when we concluded our meeting, I went to seek out Sookie. I was sure her meeting would be over by now, but when I made my way to the living room, I found her surrounded by the four new Weres that were all dressed similarly in military garb. She was laughing and smiling with them while sitting in an arm chair with her legs daintily crossed at the ankles. Her hands rested in her lap and she was still barefoot. Sookie's hair was pulled up in a twist showing the bare of her neck to everyone, and all attention was on her. I may have snarled as I walked toward Sookie with Christian and Nikolai at my back. The scene made me growl a warning low in my chest, and it probably would not have been heard if Nikolai and Christian hadn't growled at the same time.

All eyes went to us as we entered and Sookie's smile brightened when she saw me. She immediately got up from her seat and made her way towards me. The Weres parted to allow her to pass, and as soon as I had her in my arms, I kissed her with every ounce that I had. I wanted to remind her who was the alpha male around here. I knew I achieved just that when her heartbeat sped up and the smell of her arousal hit my senses. I pulled away and took her face in my hands. Sookie's eyes were still closed and her lips still pursed, and I smiled at the sweet gesture.

"My lover, don't you think it's time to dismiss your daytime guards?" I whispered against her lips.

"Ahhh...yeah?" Sookie had not yet opened her eyes, instead she slowly inhaled my scent and shivered.

I pulled away then and took a step back from her. I could not stop the smirk that plastered itself on my face. Sookie's eyes slowly opened and she stared at me for a moment before abruptly turning her back on me to address the Weres, "Thank you so much gentlemen, for your time and I am really pleased you all agreed to do this."

There was smiles across the room. The oldest looking of the Weres stepped up to me, while the others spoke to Sookie. "Sheriff Northman, I am Tom Baron. After speaking with your bonded, we have decided to accept your offer."

"Did Alcide convey my expectations?"

"He did." Baron replied respectfully.

"And the salary is sufficient?" I offered half a million for the four of them. It was nothing compared to the ten million I was more than willing to pay the Britlingens.

"It is."

"And just so you know, speaking of money to my bonded will be cause for immediate termination. All financial arrangements will be done through me and me alone." I knew Sookie would throw a fit if she knew what they were costing me and even if the amount meant nothing to me, half a million would sound astronomical to her. I just prayed she never asked how much the Britlingens were going to cost.

"I understand." Tom's jaw was set. I wondered what he was thinking, and even though I knew I could not read Nikolai earlier, I thought I might be able to push my mind into the were's to hear what he was thinking. I tried and was surprised when I heard, _'need the money...nice girl reminds me of my daughter...wonder how she got caught up with vampires...I hope this vamp is as trustworthy as Alcide says...' _

"Good. So you will start in the morning?" I could only get snippets from his mind, but I did not feel like his thoughts were malicious in any way. I was serious when I asked Sookie to help me with these powers. I hoped soon I would not have to ask her to "listen in" anymore. I could take care of it myself and keep her away from the more unsavory elements of the supernatural world.

"Yes, and speaking of time, we should be heading off to bed. We should get some shuteye so we are fresh when you..." Baron seemed to catch himself, "and the other vampires go to rest." He glanced to Nikolai and Christian who had stayed quiet and perfectly still during this exchange.

"Fine idea." I turned to Christian, "Christian, please show Mr. Baron and his associates..."

"Shaw, Hicks, and Jackson." Baron supplied, since I had no clue and had not asked the names of the Weres.

"Yes, show them to the guards quarters and make sure they have everything they need." I ordered.

"Yes, Sheriff." Christian walked around me and made his way to where Sookie was speaking to the Weres.

I turned my attention back to Baron, "If needed, I take it you are all willing to relocate?"

"We are."

"Very well. We will speak again on that matter if and when that time comes. In the mean time, there is one more thing I wish to make perfectly clear."

Baron nodded for me to continue.

"Sookie's well being must always be your primary objective. No matter what else goes on, that is all you and your team should be concerned with. The only order that supersedes that one would come from me. Sookie is your charge, not your friend. Do not let her talk you into doing something that in any way would endanger her."

"Do you really believe Miss Stackhouse is that devious?" Baron looked over at Sookie briefly as if he could not believe it.

"Not devious, but difficult to say "no" to." Nikolai interjected before I could answer.

Before anymore could be said, Christian managed to herd Alcide, Tray, and the others out, and Baron said goodnight.

Finally rid of the Weres, I moved to sit on one end of the couch and Nikolai sat on the other. Sookie made her way over to us, and sat next to me, snuggling up. I put an arm around her as she leaned up against me, tucking her feet underneath her.

"I take it you found your new daytime guards agreeable?" Nikolai asked since I was busy inhaling Sookie's delicious fragrance.

"Yeah, they are all real nice and I think we can trust them." Sookie replied while she rubbed her head against my chest as if she was marking me with her scent. She may not be ready to be a vampire now, but she was definitely going to make a fine one someday.

"Pamela, should be arriving any minute and then we can discuss our plans for tomorrow night." I felt Pam as she approached. Since I had Sookie's blood tonight, I had to acknowledge that I was feeling a bit amped up, but more focused. I could separate my feeling from Sookie's and Pamela's more clearly than before Sookie and I had been bonded. _'Maybe the demon is trying to help...' _

"With Compton?" Nikolai asked, as Pam strode in the door to the suite without knocking. Sookie sat up to see who had entered and I felt her go rigid when Compton came into view.

So I leaned over and whispered, "Relax, love. He wont touch you. I am here. You will never be alone with him."

Sookie seemed to calm a bit at my words, but Nikolai had noticed Sookie's reaction and added, "There is no way that weakling could get past the Viking and myself. No need to worry."

Pamela walked up with a smile, "Doesn't this look all cozy? Care if I join?"

"I take it all went well?" I asked as Pam sat down on the armchair that Sookie had once occupied.

"Yes..." Pam made a disgusted expression, "it wreaks of Were in here." Bill stood silently next to Pam's chair.

"Why isn't Mr. Compton in chains?" Nikolai asked, looking Bill over with distaste.

"Oh, don't worry about Billy boy here. He knows what happens if he tries to run before Eric releases him." Pam's smile turned feral as her eyes moved to Compton, "Isn't that right Billy boy?"

"Y..y..yes." Bill shuttered and not in a pleasant way. "I have n...no intention of running. I'm on your side Sheriff. All the way. That's me, one of the team."

"Shut up, Compton." Pam said sharply and Compton looked down at the floor, completely cowed. I was absolutely delighted at my child's work and as soon as Pam felt it in our bond she grinned widely.

I did what any pleased maker would do with a child like Pam. I pulled out my wallet and handed her one of my Platinum cards. Pam eagerly tore it from my hands before looking over to Sookie, "See Sookie, Eric always knows the way to a woman's heart."

"Don't push your luck, Pamela." I suppressed a chuckle and Sookie's giggle turned into a yawn.

"Lover, you need to rest." I could feel her fatigue.

"I'm okay..."Sookie yawned again and this time I swept her up in my arms. "Pamela, find some place to secure Compton until he needs to make his call, then meet me back up here. Nikolai, I will be back shortly. I am going to put Sookie to bed."

"Eric! I can walk to the bedroom you know." Sookie protested as I whisked her to our bedroom.

"Yes, but then I would not have the pleasure of feeling you against me, lover." I smirked before kissing her thoroughly. I so wanted to join her, but I _needed_ to talk to Pam before dawn and Sookie _was_ tired. So as soon as she changed into her bedclothes, I tucked Sookie in and laid with her in my arms until I felt her heart beat steady and her breathing become even.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your reviews and adding me to your alerts and favorites. They keep me going, and they are always appreciated. **

**XOXOX**

**GoddessD**


	37. Chapter 37

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

******A/N: Well it's only been a couple of days since I updated, but I figured I would make up for the long wait and lack of action in the last chapter. I'm really excited about this chapter and I can't wait until you get to the end. So go and read! I'll see you at the bottom. XOXOX**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I was feeling much better about our situation after my talk with Pam. She agreed with my plan and even came up with a lure for the Queen. If all went well, we would make our move the next night and this whole mess would be over. With business taken care of and Pam and I on the same page, I decided to progress the conversation to more personal things, things I had yet to discuss with anyone.

"You can't be serious, Eric." Pam said looking at me like I had grown a second head after I told her. I was thinking maybe I told her of my plans too early. Sometimes it's just better to spring things on someone at the last minute. It gives them less time to be pissed if they are not going to agree with what you're doing.

"I am. I have thought this through and I have decided that once Nikolai becomes King, you should take over area five." I really didn't like repeating myself, but I knew it would be a shock to her.

"But what are you going to do? Wander around aimlessly? What about Fantasia and your other business interests?" Disbelief was coming off of Pam in waves.

"I don't know and I don't really care." That was actually the part that I was most excited about. It had been a long time since I wouldn't have any obligations and I was eager to be free once again. I only agreed to be Sheriff to keep the Queen off my ass and to occupy my time. Now I had all the distractions I needed. I planned on showing Sookie that being a vampire is not just about death and politics.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Pam's glared at me through slitted eyes and the tone in her voice gave me the impression she was a little unhinged. "Look, you're not exploring your inner vampire or some shit like that, are you? I mean, it's bad enough to have Christian spouting that self actualization garbage at me. I don't need two of you." Pam's expression turned suspicious, "He hasn't given you anything to read has he? I mean the romance novels were one thing, but really, Eric."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What if I don't want to be Sheriff?" Pam spat petulantly. I just knew she would be a pouty bitch about this. _'And I thought she had grown...pfft.'_

"Do or don't, that's your decision." I spat right back at her.

"How can you just up and leave m...everything."

"Don't be so dramatic Pam. I am not skipping dimensions, simply setting out for fun and adventure. It's not like we won't come back eventually."

"Have you even discussed this with Sookie?" Pam almost smiled as if she found my Achilles heel.

"No." I held back my own amusement at her misstep and let her think she had me for a moment.

"Oh." Pam did not hide her smile this time, but she had no idea how I planned to convince Sookie to take off with me.

"If you are thinking Sookie will not agree, you are wrong. I have a plan."

"Well, lets hear this ingenious plan to get Sookie to agree to leave everything behind to go frolicking around with you." Pam had the fucking nerve to laugh at me. It stopped abruptly when she felt my urge to ring her neck.

"I am going to ask Sookie to be my wife." _'Sookie Northman...I like the sound of that...human and nonhuman alike will know who she belongs to by just her name.'_

"Wife?" Pam asked as if she had misheard me.

"Wife." I replied with conviction. I was sure this was what I wanted and I knew it would mean a lot to Sookie.

"As in a...human marriage?" Her distaste was evident. Pam never liked the idea of marriage, even when she was human. I doubted she ever would.

"Yes. I want Sookie and I to be pledged as well." I loved the idea of tying her to me in every way.

"But human-vampire marriages are not legal here in Louisiana."

"No, but they are in Vermont and it is just a quick stop on the way out of the country."

It was almost comical watching the emotions that flew across Pam's face. When she settled on one her shoulders slumped, her head bowed, and her lips puckered. _ 'A vampire puppy dog.'_

"How long is this gonna last?" Pam trying to secure her mask of indifference, and then sighed as if I had taken away her MasterCard.

"How long is _what_ going to last?" _'She better not be implying what I think she is implying.' _

"This happiness you feel." she said evenly.

Her words had me taken aback...not even close to what I was expecting, "I hope for a very long time."

"Only if you turn her. If she dies, then what?"

"This is what you are concerned with?" Pam was worried about me. It was nice but unnecessary.

"If you are this attached to her what is going to happen if Sookie dies?" Pam's persistence made me snap at her.

"Sookie is not going to die!"

"It could happen, Eric. As long as she remains human you could lose her at any moment. A car accident, an illness, or a million other ways tragedy could strike." Pam said this as if I had not thought about that more times than I could count.

"Pamela, there is no need to concern yourself. I will take all the necessary precautions. My Sookie is not weak and neither am I."

"Even amped up on demon blood, she is still breakable."

"Yes and she could just as easily get staked as a new vampire, so I wish to do this my way. Is this going to be a problem my child?" That was all I needed...another obstacle.

"No. I will do as you wish. I just don't understand a thousand year old vampire who falls for twenty-something bar maid and risks everything to keep her human when really he wants and plans to turn her anyway?" _'It sounds like the premise for a really bad sitcom when she says it like that.' _

"Pamela, think about it. The Queen is now a problem. Do you think that even if Sookie was turned now she would just let us go? Sophie-Anne would continue to be a problem and eventually we would have to kill her anyway. So since the opportunity presented itself, we should take advantage of it. A short term problem becomes a long term solution."

There wasn't much more to say after that. Pamela went off to have Compton make his call to the Queen and I went to join Sookie. Tomorrow night we went to war.

.**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

As I rose the next night, I could feel the bed moving and shifting next to where I lay as if someone was wriggling in the space next to me. I was laying flat on my back and I wondered what Sookie was up to. I turned my head to see something that I had never wished to ever witness. I clenched my chest as my heart broke and I roared out from the pain of it.

Nikolai was buried deep inside my Sookie and their bodies moved together sinuously. He hovered over her, pushing himself in and out of _my_ Valhalla, his expression full of reverence. Sookie let out soft moans with each thrust, moans only meant for me, and I wished myself deaf at that moment. The smell of them together was maddening. Nikolai's scent mixed with hers was like a poisonous gas, asphyxiating me. I could tell Sookie was enjoying this and I was instantly murderous. I never wanted to execute anyone more than I wanted to kill the two of them at that moment. I was about to do just that when a voice called out that made it impossible to do so.

"Eric, I command you to remain passive and watch them finish."

My eyes flew from the love of my life and my once trusted brother to the only person in the world I truly feared.

"Surprised to see me?" Ocella smirked and my eyes drew back to the sight of my writhing lover, as his command took hold of my body. I could not disobey.

Sookie and Nikolai continued to fuck as if they had not even noticed us in the room. Every one of Nikolai's thrusts felt as if a knife was being plunged into my chest. Nikolai leaned over to catch Sookie's nipple in his mouth and her back arched. I forced my eyes closed for a moment. Sookie's breathing was becoming more and more ragged and the sounds pulsed through my ears like drums beating against my head.

"You're gorgeous like this. I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Nikolai whispered to her, reaching up to cup Sookie's cheek. Sookie gazed deeply into Nikolai's eyes and I saw the love for him that I had once seen for me. I was broken in that instant. I wanted to plead. I wanted to beg. I wanted this nightmare to stop. "You're perfect ma belle. I could spend every night inside you." Nikolai flipped over so that Sookie was on top. His hands went to her waist as he pulled her down on him.

Sookie rolled her hips as she reached up with one hand to run it through her hair, while she braced herself with the other, gripping Nikolai's thigh and leaning back, riding Nikolai in earnest. "Oh you feel so good...more...more..." Sookie cried out, giving Nikolai better access to her clit. He did not hesitate before he began running circles around it with his thumb. I helplessly watched as Nikolai drove my Sookie into ecstasy. When she called out his name the tears spilled from my eyes.

"You are mine, Eric." Ocella said in my ear as he reached around from behind me, I was still laying on my side facing Sookie and Nikolai, when he gripped my erection. Just a hint of Sookie's arousal had me engorged despite the circumstances, though I hadn't noticed until now. I was unable to take my eyes off Sookie and Nikolai as they settled in each others arms, due to Ocella's command, but I was sure when I did look into his eyes again, he would see his own death in mine. I knew that as long as I existed, I would search for a way to end him. "You forget that I own you, Eric. Do you know what that means?" He did not release his grip and squeezed me tighter instead, pumping me painfully several times before continuing, "It means, you will do what I command. I know what is best for you child. I made you what you are today. My affection for you has made me too lenient over the years. It is time to rejoin your maker once again."

I don't think it is possible to describe the thoughts that ran through my mind, the only words that seemed to make their way out were, "Will you let Sookie go?"

"Even now you care for her? She just gave up that sweet pussy so easily, can't you see she is no better than any other blood bag? If you are good, maybe once we have all had a turn, we will give her to the Queen. What do you say my child?"

I leaped out of bed in a l futile attempt to attack my maker, when I found myself instead frantically searching the room for the ones that were just there. One second Ocella was here and the next he was gone and so was Sookie and Nikolai. I inhaled deeply but could no longer smell Nikolai or Ocella. The sent of Sookie was still there but it was only hers and mine. There was another scent I didn't recognize but before I could register it, I saw movement in my peripheral vision.

I whirled feeling disoriented and was faced by a young looking vampire who was no older than thirteen or so when he was turned. He was wearing blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, and his cold black eyes stared at me from under his baseball cap. I snarled at him. "Was it real?"

The vampire said nothing only shook his head "no".

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Just as I was about to move toward him I got a flash of Sookie and Nikolai again, I could feel Ocella's tight hold on me, and my fists flew up to my temples. "STOP!" The vampire ceased his torture.

"I am your brother and what I did to you is my gift." He spoke so evenly, so flatly, it sounded as if he were finally dead already.

"My brother?" _'Is this the child that Nikolai told me about?' _

"My name is Alexei Romanov. Our master turned me over eighty years ago."

"How did you get in here? What are you doing here? Where is Sookie? Where is Ocella?" I erupted, my voice ratcheting up with every question. I didn't give a flying fuck who this asshole thought he was, since now that I knew he was responsible, I would send him to hell myself.

"I am delivering a warning. Your Sookie is safe now. Can't you feel her? I can." My eyes widened at his declaration._ 'Can he do this to her? Has _he_ done this to her?'_ "Ocella is here in New Orleans...as am I." It was unnerving how his tone never changed, but what really freaked me out was the fact that his lips seemed as if were not moving as he spoke.

"I can see you standing here."

"Yes, but I am not really here with you in physical form. I am in here." Alexei tapped his temple.

"How is this possible? Am I still in my dead time rest?" I have had my dreams manipulated before but this was different.

"It's our blood connection. My gift allows me to show others with our blood, images, thoughts and even smells from my memory in perfect clarity. It has taken me many years, but I have mastered this gift. Now I can portray more than just _my_ memories, but others as well. I can manipulate them into anything I want."

"So you chose to show me Nikolai fucking my Sookie while Ocella made me watch, instead of just showing me yourself like this?" I hissed at the small, soon-to-be dead fuck.

"I thought you might need to be reminded what it was like being in Ocella's grasp. He is eager to get his hands on you once again brother, you _and_ Nikolai. Once he has you both, he will have Pam and Christian as well. I grow stronger but I can not take him out myself and neither can you. I have tried everything to get him to release me by death or otherwise, but he will not let me go. I know in time I will grow strong enough to take him out, but I am not willing to wait that long. Remember what I said and I will be seeing you soon." Alexei's image shimmered as he faded away.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I woke and sat up with a start. If I had been human, I probably would have thrown up when I went over the dream in my head. It only took less than a minute until Sookie was bounding into the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Sookie said rushing over to me. I enveloped her in my arms and inhaled her sweet scent to find it untainted by anyone but myself. I was relieved and when Sookie felt my relief she gripped me tighter. "Eric?"

"You're still only mine." I breathed, closing my eyes and opening them again to make sure I was really awake this time.

"Yes, of course. What's happened? Tell me what's wrong." Sookie's panic was coming through the bond and I tried to calm myself.

"Just a bad dream lover." I said, but I was still able to recall the smell of Nikolai on my lover and I knew I needed to get away from Sookie for a little while. "I can't talk about it now."

"Okay..." Sookie looked as lost as I felt.

"It's nothing, darling. Just give me some time to freshen up and I will join you shortly." I promised, giving her a quick kiss before making my way to the shower. I would not let her see how demoralized I really felt.

I let the hot water run over me as I rested my forehead against the tile, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. It was so real...every sound, every smell. I knew Alexei and Ocella needed to be stopped for good. The power they would hold over all of us was unacceptable.

I took the time I needed to set my mind straight, as straight as I could get it anyway, and got dressed. I was feeling a bit better, but I was not ready to face Sookie or Nikolai yet. I was not sure what my reaction would be it was all still to fresh in my mind. The visions or dreams or whatever they were, seemed as real as my own memories. It wasn't yet safe for me to be around either of them.

I decided to avoid them both and sneak away to my office. I called Pamela to me through our bond and it did not take long for her to arrive.

"Is everything alright, Eric?" Pam said strutting into the room in a powder blue pants suit.

"Close the door and sit." I commanded and Pam obeyed. "I need you to speak to Nikolai for me. I need you to ask if he had strange dreams before he woke and what they were about."

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I could fetch him for you."

"NO!" I shouted and Pam eyes bugged in alarm. "I mean, I do not wish to see him right now." I amended. Just Nikolai's scent might set me off. I might attack him despite myself.

"Master, tell me what is up with you?" Pamela implored, but I was not ready to share. I could barely sort out my feelings let alone try to explain them to someone else.

"Just do as I say. You will know, when I want you to know." I shot back sternly.

Pam left without another word and for the next half hour all I had time to do was think. My speeding and jumbled thoughts raced. _'Is Alexei an ally or a foe? Could Ocella be using the boy to lure me into a trap? Or could Alexei really be pulling the strings? His gift is formidable and crippling to the ones who share his blood. I wonder if he contacted Nikolai as well. He said something about Ocella getting his hands on us both. This could be a fucking disaster. Maybe I should have Sookie hidden away. I may not be able to escape Ocella if he wants me, but I might be able to save her. Could I even be so selfless as to force her to leave? I may not see her again before her life finds its end. I would never have the chance to turn her. Maybe Pamela was right, I should turn her now. Even if she hated me, I would rather have her walking the earth than permanently buried under it. I need to get my shit together. I need to let go of this vision so I can think straight. My mind knows it was not real, but I felt my heart break.' _

I welcomed the interruption of my darkening thoughts when Pam walked back in. She took a seat in front of my desk. "Speak."

"Nikolai said that he too had a dream. One which involved Ocella and his child. Nikolai refused to go into further details, saying they were not important."

I growled, knowing that I would have to speak with Nikolai myself. I had to know if he dreamed about Sookie. It was one thing for me to have memories of the dream, but I was not happy with the thought that Nikolai had now experienced what it was like to make love to my Sookie. I had to know.

"Pamela, ask Nikolai to join me."

"Okay." She looked at me with concern but took off.

Nikolai showed up a minute later and he looked guilty as a whore in church. He sat down in Pam's previous spot and was not looking like his usually put together self. His clothes were the same ones he wore as last night and he had yet to comb his hair. "I suppose this is about the dream?"

I fixed myself in place, willing myself to keep calm. I needed to hear this. I needed to know. "Yes."

"Alexei "warned" you too?"

"He did."

"And Ocella?"

"He was there, commanding me." I did not wish to speak of my dream, only his.

"It felt so real." Nikolai said in such a soft tone I was not sure he really said it.

"Tell me of your dream." I demanded. I was not so sure I was ready to hear this, but I needed to.

"The dream is not important. It was manipulation. What is important is the warning." Nikolai was keeping tight lipped.

I didn't like it, so I got straight to the point, "Did you fuck Sookie?" I gripped the arms on my chair and they groaned under the pressure.

I knew the answer as soon as Nikolai said, "It doesn't matter. It wasn't real."

"You did!" I shouted, "You finally got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"NO, Eric! No! I didn't have a choice." I had never heard Nikolai so torn, but it fell on deaf ears. I was beyond listening.

"You got to hear _your_ name on _my_ lovers lips. You got to taste her sweet skin. Did you not tell her that you wished to spend every night inside her?" I was quickly losing my control, and I almost relished the idea.

"I...how...Eric..." I had never seen Nikolai at a loss for words and I didn't care to now.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Eric, it was a dream. It wasn't real."

"I know that Nikolai, that is why I am attempting to _not_ rip off your head. Now LEAVE." I stood towering over him.

"Ocella ordered me to take her. He said if I didn't, he would do it himself. I could not watch him rip her apart like he has done to us so many times. I did not know it was a dream then, but it was, and it means nothing." Nikolai was now pleading.

"It means nothing?" I ground out. "My brother just fucked the woman I love and I was forced to watch. I could smell you together, taste it in the air. I could hear every moan, every sweet whispered word. I saw the look in your eyes. Do not fucking tell me this means nothing."

"I am sorry, Eric. It was out of my control." Nikolai bowed his head. "I'm not in love with her...if that is what you are thinking. I did not think you would want me to hand her over to Ocella. I did what I thought was best."

It took me a few minutes to gather myself and Nikolai remained quiet. I stared at him long and hard before finally speaking. "The wounds are just too raw to discuss this now. Rationally I know it did not really happen, but it is burned into my mind." This was no more Nikolai's fault than my own, but it was the best I could do for now. Knowing that the experience had been as real for Nikolai as it was for me didn't help.

"I understand."

"She is never to know." I did not have to say more.

"No, she never will. I swear it." Nikolai was waiting, but when I did not continue, he added, "Are we okay?"

My eyes flashed to his, "No...but in time, we will be."

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Well, did ya like it? Did ya? Huh? Huh? Did I surprise you again? **

**XOXOX**


	38. Chapter 38

******Disclaimer: I am simply taking these characters out to play. All Characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

I contacted the Queen under the guise of keeping her updated on my plans and I told her I intended to turn Sookie in the evening. She was pleased to hear it, and even more so when I explained that I wanted Sookie to rise before her pledging and turning of Hadley. She agreed this was a fine idea. Of course, it was all a ruse. Informing Sophie-Anne gave her my location for the evening, so when the shit hit the fan she would know where to find Victor. I had no intention of ending Sookie's life, not until the time was right, but the Queen's, well, that was another story.

The plan was quite simple. All it took was an email to set everything in motion. I sent a video, an altered video of Victor seemingly speaking to someone about betraying the Queen. The several hours of video I had from Victor's stay came in handy and Jonas, from the B team, was able to cut or manipulate it or whatever it was that computer guys do in order to alter the video into what we needed it to be. If I hadn't known it was a fake, I would have never suspected. It was only about two minutes long, but it was incriminating enough that the Queen would be set off in a tizzy. When she started to feel the death of her children, I was counting on the Queen showing up at my hotel to question and kill Victor.

The time it took to meet with everyone and set everything in motion gave me the space I needed to calm from the disturbing events of earlier in the day. I found myself longing to be with Sookie and her worry was grating against me. I knew I had to talk to her. I decided I would tell her that both Nikolai and I had dreams about Alexei, but nothing more. The rest was irrelevant and I was not going to give her details. In no way was I angry with Sookie, in fact since the dream, I had a strong sense to claim her. This was part of the reason I kept my distance while I calmed. I knew she had no fault in this. Sookie had been awake at the time of the dream and her guards reported nothing strange, so I knew the image I saw was not her. Of course, I checked for my own peace of mind.

My issues with Nikolai were more complicated. I was torn between wanting to kick his ass and realizing that it wasn't fully his fault. He could not control the dream or vision anymore than I could, which is one of the reasons why he believed it was real, as I did. I supposed what it really came down to was that I could not stop thinking about the way he looked at Sookie. Never in all my years had I seen Nikolai hold the expression that he held when he was...with her. It was hard to tell with Nikolai what his intentions were. Without hearing the details of his dream I could not make a clear assessment. I wanted to believe that he would not harbor a longing for Sookie. _'Now that he has had a taste of her, would he have had enough and move on? Or would he obsess about having her again...for real? I know I would.'_

Even with all this shit, I still hoped Nikolai and I could discuss this civilly and get past it. Letting Alexei and Ocella push a wedge between us could be detrimental to our plans and it would be exactly what they wanted. I was starting to realize that Alexei was a lot more intelligent and devious than I first gave him credit for especially when I stepped back and looked at the situation logically without emotion. I could see Alexei picked all the right buttons to push. _'How does he know so much about us? Why does Alexei want to turn me against Nikolai? Divide and conquer? He says he wants to get rid of __Ocella, but from what Nikolai told me about him, Ocella was the weaker one of the two. Why must __everything be so convoluted?' _

I knew I would have at least an hour before the death of Sophie-Anne's children would commence. We would be in a holding pattern until she arrived. There was nothing left to do but wait and only time would tell if the B Team was as good as Christian claimed, and for all our sakes, I hoped he was right. The B team seemed as impressed with Christian as Christian was with them. so it was not a surprise when they asked him if he wanted to go with them. I encouraged him, since this would give us first hand confirmation of the kills and Nikolai could monitor Christian to make sure there were no complications. I was a little reluctant to let Christian go alone, but when I offered to give him a few vampires from our company, he refused. I couldn't help but wonder if Christian was still sporting a death wish or if he was just brave...maybe it was both things.

Before Christian and the B Team took off for their mission, we had gone over the ways of execution for the targets and I was satisfied with what the team decided. Aragon would be meeting his final death with a_ BOOM! _ A push of a button and he would be no more. It was too bad that his sweet little Porsche 911 GT2 RS would have to meet it's final death as well, but I supposed sacrifices had to be made.

Taren was target number two on our bucket list. He would be meeting his end in the cheapest way possible. A wooden bullet to the chest, courtesy of Mr. Gray. Come to find out that Jonathan Gray was not only the B Team's leader, but a talented sharpshooter as well. Taren may not be ended in a boom but he would definitely end with a bang.

I was most looking forward to hearing of Brill's demise. I really didn't like the fucker, so when I was told Owen Black would concoct a magic potion that would cause a chemical reaction once ingested, I was eager for details. Apparently, Owen was more than just the muscle of the group. He explained that when ingested, it would literally set Brill on fire from the inside out. He called it a Napalm cocktail and promised it would make for a toasty vampire. It could easily be slipped into a True Blood, being odorless and tasteless, and Becca Blue was given that task. Brill's weakness for women would be his downfall...a fitting end.

Waldo, was to be taken out at his nightly haunt, Seedy Ketes, which was underground sex club in the French Quarter. The club just happened to be run by an associate of the B Team and Owen would be taking care of Waldo there. I could only guess at the things that went on in that place, from the gimp suit that Owen was wearing when he left, and I was sure Waldo would be getting more than just a slap and a tickle before his end.

The team decided that Jonas would stay on hand with me and serve as a home base for their team, keeping his team members updated on what the others were doing. He would monitor the events via web cam. Each member had a concealed camera that they wore along with other communication gear. They were going to live stream the video of each of the targets meeting their final death. We planned on tucking away Mr. Green in a suite with his laptop, far from the Queen's prying eyes.

Sookie would also be tucked away but she would be in the security room with her four Were guards and the Twins. They could watch the events of the ambush from there on the security monitors, and being that it was on the first floor, it allowed them an easier exit if they needed to leave quickly. If all went wrong, they were to get her out of the building by any means necessary and hide Sookie until it was safe to deliver her into the hands of Mr. Cataliades. I decided it would be best to put Sookie in his care since not many knew of his connection to her and he had the means to help her disappear.

With everything in place, I chose to seek out Sookie and spend what little time I had left before the fight began, with her. So with purpose I exited my office and followed my blood to find her. My Sookie was curled up in bed, lying on top of the covers, when I snuck into the bedroom soundlessly. I monitored Sookie's heartbeat and breathing to make sure I didn't rouse her from her sleep. She looked so lovely with her lips slightly parted and her hair splayed out around her head, I was reluctant to wake her, so instead, I crawled into bed with her and pulled her against me. I thought she might wake, but she just snuggled me and murmured something incoherent. I could feel Sookie worrying even as she slept, but once I had her in my arms, her anxiety seemed to diminish.

I laid there in peace for a while and thought about what was to come, and I don't mean the fighting. I mean what was to come after. I could not wait until this was all over. I had many things in the works, and it may seem presumptuous of me to assume we would succeed, but I have always been pragmatic. My day man, Bobby would be finding himself very busy in the days to come, if we survived. He may be an asshole, but he is a competent and loyal despite his shortcomings. As a matter of fact, Bobby had already taken care of the arrangements for Sookie and my departure to Vermont to get married. We would start off our honeymoon at my place in Barbados, then fly to Spain. After a while we would take a train to France where we would rent a car and drive across Europe eventually making our way north to Denmark. There we would board a ferry there and cross the North Sea to Oslo, Norway. I had a cozy little cottage there and I wanted to share it with Sookie. I thought it would be a fine way to end our trip. I had no intention of putting a time limit on how long it would take to complete our journey, because I really didn't care. My only goal was to show Sookie a bit of the world and experience it again through fresh eyes. I hoped this would be the first of many trips we would take together, but I dreamed of spending eternity with Sookie and I could not wait to begin that journey more than any other. I planned on pulling out all the stops when it came to convincing her.

While Sookie and I would be traveling, our new property was going to be under construction. Now that I owned Compton's property, I had already contracted Alcide's construction company to come and tear down the existing home and start construction on another, which Bobby would be supervising. I intended to build not only a home for me and Sookie, but several outbuilding for guards, staff, and guests. There would be a guard shack at the front of the property and an expansive garage to hold my vehicles. Of course the driveways needed to be paved and the property lines would be marked by an electrified fence. Much closer to the homes I would have another wall erected but this one tall and brick. That one would be carefully placed and camouflaged so Sookie would not feel like she was caged in. I debated as to whether or not I should tell her about my plans, but I figured since we would be wed, I would surprise her with it as a wedding present when we got back. Sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

A loud beep came from my cell phone interrupting my thoughts and Sookie startled awake, sitting straight up with a wild look in her eyes. I stared at her for a moment before pulling my phone out of my pocket and checking the message.

"1-Boom." was all it read. We had run out of time. I looked up at Sookie's sweet face and it was filled with such fear. She was trying to close the bond but I could feel it none the less. I reached out and cupped her cheek trying to comfort her.

"Min enda kärlek, calm down. Everything, will be fine." I leaned up and pressed my lips lightly against hers.

"It's time?" She whispered against my lips, her eyes boring into mine.

There were so many things I wanted to say to her, but I was concerned that it would only make her more fearful. "Yes, love, it's time."_ 'Time for war.' _

"I'm scared Eric." Sookie's voice shook in an unpleasant way.

"I know, but do as I told you and all will be right. Listen to your guards. If something goes wrong I will meet up with you later." I tried to sooth her.

"But I should be there with you. I can help! Please Eric, I don't want you to do this alone." Sookie pleaded and it broke my heart.

"Lover, please. We talked about this. I need to focus on the task at hand. I can not be distracted by thoughts of you in danger. Please, trust me. I have survived this long. I _will_ do this for us." I wanted to keep that promise more than any other.

"I know, but I feel so useless. I want to help." Sookie's eyes teared as she spoke.

"You are helping by keeping yourself safe. Do this...for me." I hated to see her cry. It made me feel helpless.

"Will you at least let me give you some blood? It will help you control your powers better. Please, let me do something." Sookie fretted. My fangs ran out at just the mention of her blood and I cursed myself for being so weak, but that didn't stop me.

"Alright, love. Come, sit here." I sat up with my back against the headboard. I spread my legs and made room for her in between them. Sookie climbed over my leg and I pulled her back to my chest, wrapping my arms around her, securing her to me. I inhaled in her scent deeply as if it was the last time I would smell it, savoring every trace of sunshine, honey, and wheat. I moved Sookie's hair to the side and ghosted my lips over the silky skin I found there. "Sookie." I said no louder than a whisper. My lips had found their way up the side of her neck, right to the place behind her ear that makes her squirm. All the squirming had me nearly bursting in my pants. I wanted to be inside her so badly.

"Yes...?" Sookie breathed, almost panting, driving me crazy.

"I will drink from you, but only if you agree to drink from me." I kept my voice low and seductive. I wished I had the time to take her properly, but this would give us the release we both needed.

"But you need it. You need to be strong." She protested halfheartedly, as she moaned and bent her neck further to give me better access. I smiled into her skin as her arousal grew with every lick and every nip I was adorning her with in preparation for my bite.

"Just take a little lover. I will feel better knowing you are strong as well." I continued my assault, moving to her shoulder, dragging my fangs across her flesh, kissing away the small drops of blood that rose to the surface and closing them with my tongue. Sookie was shivering under my touch. _'I love the effect I have on her.' _

"Okay..." Sookie gasped, wriggling against me. I bit my wrist and held it front of her before she could finish speaking. Sookie's small hands wrapped around my wrist and she pulled it to her mouth. Her soft lips latched onto the wound and I could feel the building of my orgasm with every pull. When Sookie moaned against me I could not hold out any longer and I buried my aching fangs into her. Warm ambrosia caressed my tongue and tickled my senses. Nothing was better than the feel of Sookie taking my blood into her body, except when taking hers at the same time. I slipped my hand down the front of Sookie's jeans, dipping a finger between her dripping folds, circling her clit at an accelerated pace while I rubbed my hardness against her backside. Sookie began moving with me and just as I released her neck to call out her name, she released my wrist and called out mine.

After we came down from our mutual release, Sookie relaxed against me and a few minutes later I removed my hand from Sookie's pants and brought my fingers to my lips. "If there is one thing that tastes better than your blood, it's this." I made my point by sucking my fingers clean. Sookie blushed, and I promised to reward her later for being such a good girl. Sookie unexpectedly tested my self control when she told me she would rather be punished as my bad girl. I vowed to change her mind.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

Everyone was in their place as we waited. When I had gotten the texts, two and three, informing me of the next two successful assassinations almost simultaneously, I knew it would not be long before the Queen showed up. We were all gathered in the convention room. Pam had staged it to look like a pledging ceremony was happening. There was an alter at the head of the room where Nikolai stood in a long black robe, acting as officiant. Pam and I stood at the alter. Pam was dressed as Sookie, with the long white dress and a heavy veil and I in a suit. From behind you would not be able to tell it was not Sookie standing by my side. All of our contingent were dressed in their finest, sitting in their seats as if they were attending as guests. I wanted it picture perfect when Queen arrived. I wanted it to seem as if she was interrupting my pledging, although the truth was, we were all armed to the hilt and ready to kill them. I was sure Sophie-Anne would come striding in down the aisle, right into the center of our troops, and then they would be surrounded.

It wasn't long before the doors to the convention room burst open, making everyone in the room turn to see who had entered, except for Pam, who stayed still to conceal her identity. Murmurs erupted around room as they took in the Queen, looking utterly distraught with blood tears and makeup running down her face. It reminded me of her break down in my office not too long ago. This time though, Sophie-Anne was accompanied by Andre, the Berts, and about thirty guards. We were almost evenly matched in number and the element of surprise gave us an advantage.

As predicted, the Queen strode down the aisle. "Where is he Northman?"

"Who your Majesty?" I asked, acting totally taken aback by her interruption, successfully drawing her further in the room.

"VICTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sophie-Anne screamed clutching her hair with both hands and pulling. The outburst startled the vampires around her causing them to hiss as they cowered back from her. Sophie-Anne dropped to her knees just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. The last of the B Team's targets had been eliminated. Andre was at her side immediately but she brushed him off, batting at him like an irritating fly.

"Your Majesty, Victor is not here." I said calmly and smiled. _'This is my moment.' _Sophie-Anne's eyes went wide, as everyone in the room stood and pulled out their weapons. "Victor is dead. Surrender now and I may let you and your surviving children live."

"FUCK YOU Northman! I knew you would betray me. But this time I out maneuvered you! I contacted your maker and asked him to join us." Just then, as if they were waiting for the announcement, Ocella and Alexei walked into the room. It was a nightmare brought to life._ 'This can't be happening.'_

"I command you to stand down, Eric. You too, Nikolai." Ocella said in a stern tone I remembered all too well. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a pressed white, button-up shirt. Alexei stood a bit behind him, and in contrast to Ocella, he was covered in dirt and smelled like he had not bathed in weeks. Alexei was bound by shackles attached to a chain that Ocella had in his hand. "Eric, tell your warriors to stand down as well."

Nikolai and I had no choice but to comply. I gave him a quick glance before turning back to the room, "Lower your weapons." I ordered to the stunned vampires. They complied but not without giving pause. Ocella walked down the aisle like he owned the place, stepping past Sophie-Anne as if she was no more than a bag of trash. I was half expecting him kick her as he passed by...Appius abhorred weakness.

"The two of you will end this game right now and come with me!" Ocella bellowed. My insides quaked at the force of the command. It had taken me off guard, since it had been so long since I felt it.

"NO! That was not the deal!" Sophie-Anne shrieked as she got to her feet. "You can take Nikolai, but Northman stays. He will meet his final death TONIGHT!" Sophie-Anne stomped her foot like a stubborn child.

Ocella's face turned hard as he ordered "None of you move." to me, Nikolai, and Alexei, before turning on Sophie-Anne. "The deal has changed. I will take my sons and you will get the fairy, along with being allowed to leave with your lives and kingdom intact. Be thankful I am being that generous." Appius laughed cruelly.

"Just because you are as old as you are, does not mean that you can cheat me and get away with it! I helped you reign in your child and in return you promised me Northman and the fairy! What makes you think I will let you get away with this betrayal? I have thirty vampires at my back that will kill you with one word from me." Sophie-Anne was rabid.

"Yes, but we are equally matched, your Majesty. If you decide not to accept the revised terms, I will tell Eric to order his party to attack and I will aid them. Who do you think will win then? Do you really want to find out?"

Sophie-Anne scowled after staring Ocella down for a long moment. "Fine, you slimy fucker. But if _any_ of you set foot in Louisiana again, you will be put death on sight. Now hand over the girl."

"Woman, turn around." Ocella ordered Pam, who had all this time remained frozen in her position at the alter. I told her to stay that way until she heard the first sound of death, or I commanded her otherwise. I had hoped no one would attack her if they thought she was Sookie. My eyes shot over to her and I growled, still unable to move from my makers command.

"I SAID, turn around woman! ARE YOU DEAF?" Ocella moved across the room and was at Pam's back before I could blink. Ocella turned her to face him. Pamela pulled a stake out and lunged at Appius in an attempt to end him. Pam did not have to follow Ocella's command, only mine, and since he had not ordered me to command Pamela to obey, she was free to do as she willed. For a moment I thought she might succeed, but Appius was older and much quicker than Pam. He caught hold of her wrist and broke it before the stake could penetrate his chest. The crack of Pam's bone breaking rang sickeningly through the silent hall before Ocella sent her crashing into nearest wall. I looked on in despair as my child slumped to the ground in a heap and did not get up._ 'Oh please, Sookie, be far away from here.' _I was too afraid to open the bond to make sure she left. I knew if Sookie felt me right now, she would come to my side and my maker could force me to give her to the Queen...or worse.

""Where is the girl?" Ocella was pissed and he let me know it by backhanding me as hard as he could. I stumbled but did not fall. When I stood up straight and sneered at him defiantly, he hit me again. "SPEAK NOW CHILD!"

"Gone. Long gone. I have no idea where." I laughed and spit out the blood that welled in my mouth on his shoes. It was true. I knew she would meet up with Cataliades, I just had no idea when or where she would be at any given time. It was a precaution I was thankful for now. Ocella bared his fangs at me and hissed.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! I will not walk away with nothing!" The Queen screamed, and I could see the anger emanating from Appius. He may be dealing with her, but he did not like her in the least.

"Shut your mouth, Sophie. You will not be walking away with nothing." Ocella snapped at her before turned his attention back to me. "You never were very smart, Eric. Pretty...but not smart. If the girl was here, I could have saved your life, but seeing as she is not and you do not know where she is, I have no choice but to hand you over to the Queen."

"Appius NO!" Nikolai shouted as he took a slow step forward. Fighting against a maker's order was extremely painful and it was clear on his face. Ocella did not hesitate. He was behind Nikolai in a flash, kicking out his knees, making him kneel, and then he took hold of Nikolai by his hair and yanked his head back.

"My children are so insolent! What did I ever do to deserve this disrespect? I think a reminder of who the master is long over due. Nikolai, you will not speak or move without my commanding it." Ocella released Nikolai's hair only to push his head forward with force. "STAND." He commanded, and Nikolai stood. Appius continued as if nothing had happened, "As I was saying, Sophie, Eric's life is yours, do with him what you will."

Sophie-Anne's eyes were feral when she looked at me. "Seize him!" she ordered, lifting her hand and pointing to me.

I stood there frozen, growling, when it occurred to me that I was ordered not to move but I was not ordered not to use my powers. So as soon as the five guards closest to me moved in to take me prisoner, I pushed them away from me with my mind, causing everyone else to back away as they slid across the floor. The room went still for a moment as the crowd attempted to decipher whether I had pushed the guards away or if it was done by someone else in the room.

Ocella was the first to break the silence, "Eric! Cease resisting! You will meet your end with some dignity!"

This time, when the guards came for me, I didn't resist. I knew it was all over. _'Gods, if you are up __there please send me a miracle. I can't meet my end when I have just found my love. I can't leave my brothers, my child, my allies here to suffer and die.'_

Sophie-Anne's guards shackled my hands and feet in silver, before dragging me before her. The guards pushed me to my knees and tied my hands to my ankles so I couldn't move. "I was going to take you back to my place and play with you for a while, but I know how the story goes. If the villain doesn't kill the hero right away, that gives the hero time to escape or call for assistance. Well I am not taking that chance. You die here. NOW!"

I opened the bond to Sookie. She was in a panic, but I could tell she was not injured. I was relieved, but sure this would be the last time she would feel me, so I sent her as much love and regret as I could manage. It was then, I noticed my skin had begun to glow.

"What is this?" Ocella asked, sounding truly taken aback.

"Nothing of consequence." Sophie-Anne barked at Ocella, then put her hand out to Andre, "Stake. Now."

Andre pulled a ornate wooden stake from his jacket and handed it to Sophie-Anne before he backed away. Sophie-Anne focused on me, "Any last words Northman?" The Queen smirked, but I ignored it.

"Nikolai, tell Sookie I am sorry I did not get to tell her I loved her one more time. Ask her to forgive me for not keeping my promise."I hoped Nikolai would come across her someday and tell her what I said. If not, perhaps one of the survivors might. I was praying she was out of the building and not watching this.

"How sweet." Sophie-Anne paused and smiled. I really didn't give a shit about what she thought, so I closed my eyes to prepare for what was coming. "Now, time to die." she hissed.

I braced myself for the pain, but after a moment when it didn't come, I opened my eyes. What I saw was Sophie-Anne looking down at her chest with an expression of pure confusion before her body dropped to the floor in front of me._ 'What the fuck?' _

I was speechless at the sight of Sookie standing before me. _'How did she get here?'_ She was dressed in black jeans and a tee shirt, a Kevlar vest, and had a stake in her hand. When our eyes met, Sookie shouted, "KILL THEM ALL!" and all hell broke loose. Wolves flooded the room and attacked our enemies. Our Vampire allies, who up until now were reluctant to go against the Queen with me and Nikolai in custody, finally did the same. But I was too focused on the scene before me to watch what the others were doing. I only had a moment to be stunned, before terror took over when I saw Andre make a move for Sookie.

"Behind you!" I shouted. Sookie crouched and whirled around to face Andre, stake in hand. Sookie was quick...but Andre was quicker.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY MAKER YOU BITCH!" Andre screeched, lunging for Sookie. He would have had her if Ocella had not moved like the wind to grip Andre by the neck and pull him away from her. Ocella tore off Andre's head before Andre even knew what was happening.

"Run, Sookie! Run!" I screamed at her, and she pushed Ocella away from her with her mind. She was not able to push him far enough, I suspected she had teleported to get here and the drain on her made her weak. Ocella went after her again and had her in his arms before she could get away. "DON"T HURT HER!"_ 'How could everything go so wrong?' _

"She is your weakness, Eric! Can't you see that?" Appius almost sounded sad, but that was short lived when two weres tried to sneak up on him from behind. Ocella moved Sookie over to his left side, with his arm wrapped around her neck. He snatched the first were right from the air, mid-jump, and snapped his spine over his knee with his free hand. The other were went for Ocella's legs and he kicked the were so hard that the were went flying, knocking over several of the fighters nearby.

Ocella turned back, putting his fangs to Sookie's throat, never taking his eyes off me. Sookie was wriggling, while digging in her pocket. '_What is she doing?' _

"She smells good, Eric. A dash of Fairy...and something else. Maybe I should keep her around for a few nights. I have not had a woman in so long that I may find it interesting, although perhaps this one is too weak and could not survive a few nights with me. Maybe if I gave her my blood she might last a while longer before I drain her. What do you think?"

I knew Ocella was not bluffing, he never did. I tried to stall him, "Master, please. Let Sookie go. I will go with you willingly. I will stay with you as long as it pleases you. Just don't harm her."

"See what a sniveling weakling you have become!" Appius looked as vicious as I had ever seen him.

Sookie's eyes met mine just as she pulled the small purple pouch that Cataliades gave her from her pocket when Ocella sank his fangs into her neck. Sookie screamed and so did I, but then she got a hold of herself and began to say something. I couldn't hear, over the fighting all around us, but I could see her lips moving. I fought against my restraints but was unable to get free. I roared in frustration, but I never took my eyes off of her.

I screamed and cursed Ocella in every language I knew, while Sookie fumbled with the strings on the bag. Ocella took deep pulls from her and as soon as she got the strings undone she dropped the bag to the ground and glittering sand spilled out onto the floor. Immediately, the room began to fill with a thick dust, as if the wind had kicked up in the desert. Visibility more than a few feet was nil in seconds, and suddenly, from the small purple bag, a light began to emanate, brighter and brighter as it grew. The light reflected strangely in the dust that swirled in the air giving everything a haloed effect. The sparkling sand lifted up off the ground in a current of wind which seemed to come from nowhere. It gleamed brilliantly amongst the darker colored dust as it seemed to take the shape of a man. Ocella stopped taking Sookie's blood and took two steps back alarmed by the lucent florescence. _'If he moves any further back I will lose sight of them.'_

Ocella's eyes got wide as he spotted something behind me and I whipped my head around to see a vampire with a sword in his hand nearly upon me. He wasn't one of ours. The dark haired vampire pulled back his sword in preparation to strike me when out of the dust Pam appeared, tackling the vampire, sending the two of them tumbling into the dark dust cloud that surrounded us and out of view.

I looked back at Ocella, who was now completely fixated on the glowing form in front of him. Sookie and Ocella wore matching expressions of mystification. There stood the apparition of Niall Brigant, I could see right through his form although he was filled with a dazzling light. I had never seen anything like it.

Niall reached out his hand and pointed at Ocella, "You will die for this Vampire! All with intent to harm my kin will join your fate!" and his form suddenly shifted into flaming globe. The globe flew through the air directly at Sookie and Ocella. Sookie's back was to Ocella's chest and there was no way the globe would miss her. A second later it hit Sookie directly in the chest, burning through her Kevlar vest and entering her body. It was like watching the candlelight move down a dark hallway as the light moved from Sookie to Ocella.

The light did not seem to hurt Sookie, (her vest was another thing), but when the light entered Ocella, he shrieked and let go of Sookie dropping her to the ground. His body began to shake and light began spilling out through his eyes, ears, and mouth as he screamed before exploding into a million pieces. The pain of his death was quick but intense as I watched the globe of light move on into the darkness of the dust and few moments later screams rang out before the loud "pop" of another vampire exploding.

Sookie crawled over to me. She was weak with blood loss but still she pushed to try and save me. _'Gods, I love this infuriating woman.' _"Eric? Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, before looking me over for wounds.

I shook my head, "Sookie you disobeyed me!" She had come for me but she was almost killed.

"Yell at me later! Right now, we need to get you free." Sookie crawled around me and was able to unhook my wrists from my ankles, but she couldn't shackles off. "Shit! Shit!" Sookie said fumbling with them. The sound of exploding vampires continued. I wondered who would be left after all this was through._ 'Will it come back for me?'_

"Did you know this would happen when you opened the bag?" I asked as she continued to struggle.

"No. I had no idea. Teleporting took too much out of me to use my other powers. I just didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just stand there and let him drain me and Cataliades said I would know when to use it. It seemed like a pretty good time to me." Sookie grunted, "I can't get these off."

"Help me up." With Ocella dead, I was not longer under his command and I got to my feet with a little help from my bonded. "We need to get out of here. It isn't safe." As I said the words, a wolf flew by with a vampire on his tail. They didn't even look our way as they passed.

Sookie and I moved slowly forward as we made our way through the thick dust. We had only taken a few steps when the room lit up like the sun had risen right in the room with us...it was blinding. I crouched and Sookie threw herself over me to shield me from the bright light. I could hear the screams of frightened vampires that still lived, and the howling of the weres. As fast as the light appeared, it disappeared. Like a vacuum had been turned on, the dust withdrew from the air and back into the bag that Sookie had dropped. She rushed over to it, tied it back up, and shoved it in her pocket._ 'No one will ever believe what happened here tonight.' _

Looking around the cleared room, there were bodies everywhere. Pieces of vampires were strewn around, decaying and turning to ash, but fortunately it looked as if most of our contingent survived. When Sookie turned to walk back to me, I saw her eyes draw to something over my left shoulder. I felt the bindings on my wrists and ankles come free and I whirled to find Alexei at my back.

Alexei smiled at me mischievously, "I'll see you around brother." and dashed from the room. I did not bother to go after him. The farther the little fucker was from us, the better. Nikolai walked up to us with Pam in tow.

"What the hell just happened?" Nikolai attempted to brush off some of the dust that remained on him, while he stood waiting for answers. Everything happened so quickly and under the cover of a dust storm, it was no surprise that he was not sure what happened.

"Looks like we won." I laughed sarcastically.

"That was the craziest shit I ever saw." Pam chimed in, elated from the fight.

"I agree. But how did we win?" Nikolai asked glancing around the room at the damage. "I was sure we were done for."

"We can discuss that later. For now, we need to help the injured and burn the dead. Get this place cleaned up." I ordered. It felt pretty good knowing this would be one of my last orders as Sheriff. I couldn't wait to be free of it.

Pam looked around at the gathering vampires and weres, "You heard him. Get this place cleaned up." Of course, Pam wouldn't get her hands dirty if she didn't need to. The vampires and weres that were milling around began to move the flaking bodies into a pile. The weres picked up their dead and began making preparations to take them away for burial.

Within seconds, Christian came strutting through the door and everyone in the room turned to see who was entering. When they realized it was just Christian, they went back to work. "It's over already?"

"Yeah, you missed all the fun." Pam smirked. "Sookie dropped a smoke bomb and blew up a bunch of our enemies, just before scaring the shit out of all of us by lighting the room up like it was fucking daylight in here. I thought I was gonna get burned to a crisp." I couldn't help but laugh. It was so far off from the truth.

"Really?" Christian looked over to Sookie in awe. Nikolai just looked at Pam with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what happened at all, Pam!" Sookie shook her head disbelievingly, "Christian, don't listen to her."

"Well that's what it looked like to me." Pam's face returned to her classic bored expression though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Sounds exciting. I am sorry I missed it." Christian said and as he assessed the room, I noticed he was dressed quite plainly, jeans, tee shirt, and a jacket. Normally I would not notice such a thing, but after watching his appearance change day in and day out, it became almost routine to take note of his disguise for the evening. The only thing that seemed a little off about his outfit tonight was the bright pink heart in the middle of his tee shirt. It had some lettering on it as well, but I could not tell what it said due to the long sleeved jean jacket he wore over it that covered most of it up.

I found myself curious, so I asked, "Christian what is on your tee-shirt? What does it say?"

Christian laughed and pulled his jacket away to expose his shirt. My mouth dropped when I read, "I "heart" Sophie-Anne."

"Just in case you lost." Christian shrugged and attempted to look innocent. I could not help but laugh and I wasn't the only one.

"Nice shirt. Where can I get one?" Pam rolled her eyes.

My phone rang then and Sookie jumped from the sound. I pulled it from my pocket and checked the caller ID. When I saw it the Ancient Pythoness, I walked away from our small gathering to take the call.

"This is Northman."

"Eric! So good to hear your voice. I take it all went well?" The old crone sounded confident in the fulfillment of her prediction.

"Yes." I stated simply, but the lack of her response told me that she expected more information. "Of course, your Grace, your prophecy came to pass, just as you said it would." I just never expected it to be so literal.

I could hear the smile in her tone as she practically purred at me, " Why, Eric, how nice of you to acknowledge my talents. I will be expecting a visit from you and your wife shortly after the two of you arrive in Europe."

_'How does she know?'_ "It would be an honor." I replied in a charming tone. It was better to stay on her good side.

The Ancient Pythoness let out a laugh that sounded more like a schoolgirl giggle. "Good. See that you do. I'll be looking forward to it, and at my age that does not happen often." the old crone said just before she hung up. _'Wonderful. Another powerful supernatural being interested in my Sookie...' _

"Eric, can we go now?" Sookie asked as I walked back over to her. She looked exhausted so I gathered her in my arms and kissed her gently. The others could take care of cleaning things up.

"Go? Where would you like to go my lover?" I baited as I looked deeply into her eyes and pushed all the love I felt for her through our bond.

"What do you mean?" Sookie breathed in a whisper.

"Well, I was hoping to convince you to become my wife and whisk you away for our honeymoon." I held her close against me and waited what seemed like an eternity for her answer.

"You really mean it?" Sookie looked at me like I was offering the world. I was. I would fold at her every whim, every desire, Sookie would never want for anything it was in my power to give her.

"Is that a "yes?" I smiled, feeling all of the warmth and love coming from Sookie, but I still needed to hear it from her lips.

"Yes!" Sookie threw her arms around my neck and kissed every inch of my face. In turn I took her back to the suite and kissed every inch of her.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

THE END.

**.*********~~~~~~~*********.**

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read _A Debt to a Viking_. This certainly has been a fun and exciting journey and I am so glad you decided to take it with me! Please leave a final review and let me know what you thought! **

**XOXOX**

**GoddessD  
**


End file.
